Life At Pizza Hut
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver The Hedgehog works at Pizza Hut. His manager is Vector The Crocodile. Both of them enjoy many jolly good times at Pizza Hut alongside plenty of their coworkers and friends, sometimes embarking on strange adventures. This essentially is what life is like... at Pizza Hut. ...666 chapters. All the things that could go wrong with a tick, are you prepared to read this fanfic?
1. Chapter 1: Begun, The Madness Has

**Life At Pizza Hut**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I enjoy the idea of Vector being manager of Pizza Hut. I enjoy the idea of Silver working at Pizza Hut. In fact, I enjoy the idea of Vector and Silver being at Pizza Hut that I decided to pair them up together and use them in a slew of fanfics! And what better way to tie them together than Pizza Hut... of course, Pizza Hut won't be the only pizza-related objects in my fanfics, but hey! If it works and if it's not broken, don't fix it. Anyway, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

**Additional Author Notes: I updated this a bit considering all the new people who are reading this for the first time. That, and to properly have it stand out. If that makes any sense. And also want to say that shadow759, the guy who basically inspired me to make this, actually saw it, so needless to say, I'm pretty satisfied. Thanks, guys. And that's all I have to say.  
**

Disclaimer: Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Everything else in this story belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog walked into the Pizza Hut, stretching his arms as he walked towards the green counter, seeing Vector The Crocodile standing behind it, right by the cash register.

"Morning, Vex. Had a good night sleep?" Silver asked as he hovered behind the green counter using his green psychic power, landing on the floor.

Vector boastfully laughed as he patted Silver on the back. "Good night sleep? I always have a good night sleep! Never let your spirit down even when you relax!" He then opened up the cash register, revealing all the bright green dollar bills, as well as the yellow and silver coins. "And I see that we got plenty of money to boot!"

Silver smiled as he got out some pizza dough, preparing to work. "Well, everyday is like a new beginning. Let's just take it in stride!" He then grabbed some of the spices from the cabinets using his psychic power, placing it on the green counter as he planned on using it later. "Hopefully we have a healthy batch of customers to sell these tasty pizzas to!"

"That's the spirit!" Vector exclaimed as he nodded his head, giving his approval to Silver as he headed into the office, with Silver making the first new batch of pizzas. "Just keep your chin up and do a good job, and you can do anything!"

* * *

Later that day, towards the evening when things seem to not have gone as anticipated...

"Sigh... another typical, boring day at Pizza Hut..." Silver The Hedgehog moaned as he looked at the nearby dart board, shaking his head as he stretched his arms. "Another night wasted on staying overtime. And barely any customers at that." He shook his head in dismay. "Man, Vector better have some damn good excuse for this..."

Vector The Crocodile laughed as he exited the kitchen, wrapping his arm around Silver. "Ha ha ha! Silver, mah boi, tonight was an excellent night, am I right or what!?"

Silver pulled Vector's arm off of him, glaring at the humanoid crocodile as he was serious. "Vector, we only had fifteen customers today, and they all purchased the standard pizza with extra cheese! We usually would get seventy four customers!"

Vector shrugged as he opened up the cash register. "Oh well! Not my vault that tonight was a Sunday. Besides, it's not like it was in vain!" He took out the money, shoving it in Silver's face. "After all, look just how much money we made!"

Silver continued glaring at Vector, his arms folded as he still was rather upset. "Vector, does any amount of money please you no matter how bad the situation is?"

Vector chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he placed the money back into the cash register. "Errr... well... you know, it's not that bad. I mean, I rather have money than no money at all!" He laughed heartily as he smashed Silver on the back, nearly knocking the albino hedgehog down as Vector pointed down at him, "Anyway, be sure to be ready for tomorrow. It's gonna be one hell of a storm, and I want to make sure that you will be in tip top shape!" He whistled as he left the restaurant, turning off all of the lights.

Silver moaned as he got back up, rubbing his right arm as he growled. "Sigh... that Vector, always cheerful and optimistic..." He shook his head as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Where did I go wrong...?"

* * *

Silver looked at the bright, shiny red roof of the building that housed the only Pizza Hut in Station Square. He smiled as he formed a fist in his left hand.

"From this day forth, I will dedicate myself to making great pizzas! And have lots of fun with it!" Silver dramatically declared as he laughed, being tapped on the back. He turned around and looked up slightly, to see Vector smiling at him.

"Heya, new guy! I'm Vector The Crocodile, the manager of this here Pizza Hut!" He stated as he laughed, pounding his chest with pride, "Have you ever been considering in helping me **find the computer room**?"

Silver's eyes widened as he stepped a bit backwards, chuckling nervously. "Ehehehe... oh boy..."

* * *

Upon remembering how he managed to snag a job as the main worker of the Pizza Hut, Silver slapped himself in the face, heading around the counter and heading out of the Pizza Hut, locking the restaurant as he turned to his right, heading westbound towards his home as he simply sighed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day as the rain clouds began forming, the rain starting to drip.

_Little did he know that it was only the beginning..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Knux Chat

"Another day, another pizza..." Silver The Hedgehog commented as he gave Shadow The Hedgehog his large olive and pepperoni pizza that was made in the shape of his head.

"Thanks, slave." Shadow commented as he left with the pizza, not paying Silver of course.

Silver groaned as he folded his arms, mumbling. "He always does this crap. It's so frustrating."

"What's frustrating is that I didn't hear the cash register open!" Vector exclaimed as he popped up behind Silver, his hands on his hips as he grabbed Silver with both of his hands. "I better see some dough in there, or else!"

Silver gulped as his eyes widened, his entire hedgehog body turning whiter than usual.

* * *

Some time later, Silver sighed as he headed out of the bathroom, heading behind the counter directly as he got several pizzas out of the pizza oven behind him. He sighed as he wiped his forehead, quickly bending down to pick up a shiny silver nickel, when he looked back up, to see a smiling Knuckles The Echidna waving at him.

"Oh... hello, Knuckles," Silver stated, somewhat astonished to see the red-colored echidna at the Pizza Hut so early, "So Shadow laid off of you, huh?"

Knuckles nodded, rubbing his elbows as he nervously chuckled. "Heh heh, yeah... apparently, he didn't like losing to me at skiing, so he forced me to come here all the way and order for him. What a sore loser."

Silver rolled his eyes, placing his right elbow on the counter. "So Shadow was too lazy to come here himself and sent you to do the work for him?"

Knuckles nodded as he shrugged. "Pretty much. Not that I don't regret it, however." He grinned as he revealed his muscles. "This walking is giving me some great exercise!"

Silver shook his head as he shook his hands. "So let me guess, Shadow wants a pizza shaped like his head, and with a topping of garlic and ketchup on it, am I right?"

Knuckles nodded as he did a heroic pose. "Yep! That's the exact order! Just like he always wants on a crispy Monday night!"

Silver's left eye twitched, causing the albino hedgehog to sweat nervously as he noticed the other customers glancing at Knuckles. Looking back at Knuckles, he pleaded, grabbing the echidna's knuckles, "Come on, Knuckles, you know how odd it feels whenever you do a pose! Can you just keep it normal, please?"

Knuckles laughed as he posed again, although accidentally knocking Silver back into the exterior of the pizza oven in the process. "Oh ho ho! You bet, Silver, but first, lemme get my pizza!" He then placed his left hand on his chin, rubbing as he wondered, "Now let's see, should I get the Double Cheese Deluxe, or the Cinnamon Swirls Surprise?"

Silver moaned in pain as he tried standing up, rubbing his back as he approached Knuckles. "Look... why don't you just settle for a regular pizza? After all, you did come all the way here..."

Knuckles laughed as he pounded his chest, wrapping his left arm around Silver. "No way, Silvay! I came here expecting a good pizza, and I ain't leaving until I get a good pizza! Get me?" He winked in a seductive manner.

Silver moaned as he shuddered, slapping himself in the face with his left palm as he groaned. "Oh, what's the use of trying to disagree..." He sighed as he nodded, pulling Knuckles' arm off of him as he headed towards the kitchen. "Fine, Knuckles, I'll get you the Double Cheese Deluxe... geeze..."

Knuckles cheered as he began randomly break dancing, while Silver prepared to make an extra batch of cheese for the pizza, muttering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Like A Shadow

Silver sighed as he watched the rain pouring down in Station Square, the customers all warm and cozy by their tables. Vector was on the phone with Vanilla, laughing his head off as he was discussing a comedy movie he saw. Glancing back at Vector, Silver shook his head as he headed back towards his main position, only to see Shadow The Hedgehog staring at him.

Oh... it's you, Shadow," Silver sighed as he pulled out a tray, handing it over to Shadow as he asked while rolling his eyes, "Back here again as usual, I see. So what will it be? The usual?"

Shadow smirked, wagging his left index finger as he stated, "I want to have The Pepperoni Lovers' Pizza, combined with two large Pepsis, a bunch of Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers, a Tuscani Creamy Chicken Alfredo with extra salt, and some breadsticks. And make the pizza in the shape of my head."

Silver smashed his head on the cash register, groaning out of annoyance. "Again, Shadow? You order that pizza every week! Don't you want some variety for once!?" He gulped as Shadow grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen to me, slave. I helped you stay in Station Square. There is no way that I'm NOT getting my pizza," Shadow warned as he glared at Silver, smirking as he added with a devious smirk, "You don't want me to tell Vector, do you?"

Silver gulped as he was freed, dusting himself off as Shadow folded his arms. Sighing as he shook his head, Silver headed back into the kitchen, getting all of the food for Shadow. However, he was stopped in his tracks by Vector, who finished up his conversation with Vanilla.

"Listen, Silver. I gotta run for the night," He assured as he patted Silver on the right shoulder, "My place is getting its annual bill, and if I don't haul my tail over there, I'm history." He waved goodbye as he jumped over the counter, heading out of the Pizza Hut as he headed towards the western direction.

Silver wasn't even able to get a single word out. He growled as he shook both of his hands, pouting to himself, "Argh, why doesn't anyone listen to me!? First Shadow and his arrogance, then Knuckles and his simple minded brain, and now even Vector won't pay attention to me! What gives!?" Demanding an answer, a frying pan fell on Silver's head, knocking him out unconscious, much to his eventual dismay as Shadow started calling out for Silver, becoming impatient.


	4. Chapter 4: What's The Purpose?

Silver sighed as he watched the rain pouring strongly outside of the Pizza Hut, wondering when his break would come up. Just as he was thinking to himself, Vector popped up behind him, scaring the daylights out of the albino hedgehog.

"Silver! You're not behind the cash register!" Vector exclaimed as he held several green dollar bills, demanding an answer. "What's wrong, ol' buddy?"

Silver sighed as he turned to face Vector, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Vector, I was just thinking. What if I never came back to the past and adjusted to life here? What if I simply stayed in the future?"

Vector rubbed his chin as he began to think about it. Thirteen seconds later, he bursted out in laughter, smacking Silver in the back as he tried to contain himself.

"Ha ha ha... phew... that was a good one..." Vector wiped a tear from his left eye as he helped Silver up, pounding the albino hedgehog's chest as he stated, "You get to work on those pizzas, and I'll consider thinking about it more." He left Silver as he headed into his offices, continuing his hearty laughter.

Silver sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself as he began mopping the floor, "Geeze, that Vector... why do I even bother with him sometimes...."


	5. Chapter 5: Not A Pizza Morning

Silver yanwed as he headed towards the Pizza Hut, wearing his mandatory red shirt for work. He approached the door, looking around to see if no one was there. Grinning, Silver pulled out the keys, opening up the doors as Knuckles The Echidna popped up out of nowhere, knocking the albino hedgehog down.

"Aggh! Knuckles!" Silver exclaimed as he growled, getting back up to his feet as he grabbed Knuckles by the chest. "What was that for!?"

Knuckles laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his right elbow, Silver letting him go. "Well, you see..." He rubbed the back of his head with his left knuckles, "I wanted to come by early to give you a little surprise... guess I made it a bit too soon, eh?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he growled, folding his skinny arms. "Yeah, way early. It's 7:30 AM, you couldn't bother to wait thirty more minutes?"

Knuckles placed his right index finger on his chin as he deeply pondered. "Well..."

Silver groaned as he pushed Knuckles aside, heading into the Pizza Hut. "Whatever Knuckles, I just- AHHH!!" Silver slipped on a pizza, spinning around the restaurant as he crashed into several tables, knuckong them and the chairs down as he crashed into the window, falling on his back as he moaned, the pizza he slipped on resting on his face.

Vector arrived at the scene, glancing at Knuckles as he waved hello. Stepping into the Pizza Hut, however, he dropped his jaw in disbelief as he saw everything ram sacked, glaring at the knocked down Silver. "What the hell!? SILVER!!"

Knuckles gulped as he sweat dropped, turning towards the northern direction and running off. "I just remembered. I gotta go protect the Master Emerald. See ya!"


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta Cook Fast

"Vector, keep the time! I'm going to do this as fast as I can..." Silver ordered as he tried to gain his concentration. "I can do this... I can do this!"

Silver The Hedgehog worked as fast as he could. He was trying to get as many pizzas out of the oven, but he wasn't having any luck, so he quickly paused time with his psychic powers and rushed to the oven, opening it up and trying to cool the pizzas as fast as he could. However, Shadow cancelled Silver's attempt, and demanded the pizzas be delivered immediately. Silver groaned as he rushed to the counter, only to trip over his shoe's loose lases. Landing on his face, Silver groaned as he had cheese all over his face. Grabbing a towel and wiping it off, Silver ran back to the oven, trying to get the pizzas out. But he tripped again.

"What's wrong with my shoes!?" Silver exclaimed as he got back up, grabbing the pizzas, but burning his hands on the process. He screamed as he caused several pots to fallon his head, injuring him greatly. "Great. Just what I need... more stress."

Silver moaned as he rubbed his head, shaking his head as he got back yo work. He placed as many toppings on the pizzas as possible, getting them to the counter in time. Vector, who was watching the fast madness, kept the time, watching as Silver did better than he normally did as far as pizza was concerned. Silver added the salt to every last pizza, handing them over to Shadow, who ordered one hundred and fifty one different oriented pizzas. Silver gasped as he collapsed on the ground wiping his forheead.

"How... fast... did... I... do... Vector...?" Silver asked as he coughed, barely able to get up.

Vector stopped the timer, looking at the time as his eyes widened with shock. "Hmmm! Three minutes and seventy eighty four hundred mini seconds!" He cheered as he clapped his hands, confetti popping out of every corner within the kitchen of the Pizza Hut. "A new record, Silver! You should give yourself a **prrrromotion**!"

Silver moaned as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, too tired to do anything at the moment, while Shadow left the Pizza Hut with his one hundred and fifty one different pizzas, laughing as he couldn't believe that Silver actually did what he ordered. That uptight jerk.


	7. Chapter 7: Pizza Delivering

Silver gasped as he was running as fast as he could, heading downtown like a speeding bullet as he held three deliciously hot boxes of pizzas. He pushed people aside through both brute force and his psychic powers, not wanting to be late. He was barely five minutes away from the Pizza Hut, and considering the traffic jam earlier, he was so sure to not want to be any more late.

"Come on, Silver! _Step it up!_" Silver told himself as he pushed himself to go faster, proclaiming loudly, "By the love of all that is pure and good, if I don't get these pizzas delivered on time, my ass will be on a stake!"

He jumped over several cars, turning around the right corner as he headed west. He jumped up again, landing on some railings, of which he proceeded to grind on. He then turned to the right, being hit by a car, which sent him tumbling downhill the down-going street. Silver yelped as his body rolled down like a barrel, hitting a wall as the pizza boxes came rolling down as well. Luckily, Silver all grabbed them quickly with ease, not wanting any of them to break. He qiped his forehead, then blasted off towards the right, with only two more minutes to spare.

"Almost... there..." Silver was practically gasping as every step he took manage to tire him rather easily. Despite this, Silver would not allow the delivery to be moot, and thus, he used his psychic power to help boost him further, approaching the destination at fast pace with just about a minute to spare. Turning left once more, Silver ran across the wooden bridge as he arrived at a walrus-shaped submarine, tapping it as a purple, humanoid walrus from inside opened it up, seeing Silver.

"Hey, you're the pizza delivery guy, right?" The walrus asked as he massaged his whiskers.

Silver smiled as he nodded, handing over the three boxes of pizzas. "Here's your three cheesy pizzas, just as you ordered, sir!" He took a bow as he turned around and jetted off, leaving behind the walrus, who shrugged as he took the pizzas into his submarine, closing the door as the submarine itself went into the depths of the ocean.

Silver laughed with confidence as he completed his deed, stating to himself, "Silver, you magnificent delivery guy! I'll have to give myself a well deserved _**PRRRROMOTION**_!"

* * *

"Where's Silver?" Shadow asked as he placed his hands on the green counter. "I've been looking for him all day!"

Vector munched on a slice of regular pizza, rolling his right hand about. "He's on a pizza delivery, where else?" He stated, chuckling as he nodded his head, with Shadow murmuring in annoyance as he was getting impatient.


	8. Chapter 8: Knuckles' Corny Puns

Silver grumbled as he cleaned the counter, while Vector was laughing his head off with Knuckles, who was telling the crocodile several bad jokes. Silver was doing his best to concentrate, but he then slammed his hands on the counter, getting the attention of both Vector and Knuckles.

"Do you two mind!" Silver snapped as his right eye twitched violently, his skinny arms shivering, "Can't you see I'm quite busy with cleaning this counter!"

Vector became angry as he placed his hands on his hips. "SILVER! What did I tell you about interrupting me!" He waggled his right index finger at Silver, shaking his head, "Honestly, why can't you hedgehogs learn some manners? You darn kids these days all think it's hip to be a rebel, I swear!"

"Wha..." Silver was at a loss for words as his jaw dropped in disbelief, sweat dropping nervously.

Knuckles shrugged, stating, "Well, you can't blame him. Cleaning all those counters made him a little..." He placed on some random sunglasses. "Sparkling."

"BWA HA HA HA!" Vector laughed as he slapped Knuckles on the back, his right hand on his chest as he continued heartily laughing, "That was a mighty good joke, Knuckles! Lord of all things sweet, I can't contain myself!"

Silver groaned as he sunk under the counter, placing both of his hands on his head as he sighed, grumbling, "Man... why did I agree to this in the first place..."

"SILVER!" Vector snapped as he picked up Silver, slapping him several times as he placed the wounded albino hedgehog on the counter, "Stop grumbling to yourself and get back to work!"

Silver could barely grunt as his mouth was badly slapped, prompting him silent for the rest of the day. Much to his dismay. Heh heh, look at that, it rhymed.


	9. Chapter 9: Lament Over Pizzas

Silver made more pizzas than he could ever imagined. He made pizzas with cheese on it, he made pizzas with mustard, ketchup, even onions. Silver has gone out of his way to make sure all of the pizzas are hot and delicious, and he swears to do a great job at working at Pizza Hut. However, Silver has to cope with the fact that Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna mess around with him, and needless to say, one cannot forget about Vector.

"Here's your double deluxe macaroni pizza, Shadow," Silver stated in a monotone as he sighed, handing over the frsh hot pizza to Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he took the pizza, eating it over the counter as he muttered to Silver, while eating the pizza rather crudely, "So, Silver, I haven't really seen you anywhere aside from here lately. What's up?"

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his right shoulder on the counter as he placed his right hand on his cheek. "Well... Vector has been holding me here for at least a few nights, as you know, but yesterday..." He shook his head in disbelief. "He told me to stay up the entire night... let me assure you, it wasn't easy freezing time temporarily just to get some sleep."

Shadow sipped some mountain dew as he shrugged. "Sounds rather rough. But I bet you could handle it."

Silver rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Yeah, thanks, Shadow." Just as Shadow left, Silver snapped out of his trance, shouting angrily, "HEY! Where do you think you're going, Shadow Get your black butt back here and pay up!"

Shadow smirked as he turned around. "Heh. I don't have to pay you a dime. You're my slave, remember?" He chuckled as he left the Pizza Hut without paying.

Silver slapped his face as he groaned, shaking his head. "Argh, he does this every day... EVERY SINGLE DAY..."


	10. Chapter 10: Vector's Not A Bad Boss

Silver gasped as he fell on the floor, too tired to move. Vector popped out of the kitchen, looking down to see the beat Silver panting.

"Silver The Hedgehog!" Vector growled as he placed both of his hands on his hips, shaking his head with disgust, "What do you think you're doing, laying on the job!"

Silver wheezed as he tried to stand up, pulling himself up on Vector, but falling back down on the ground. "Vector... I'm just too tired to work... I've made so many pizzas, pastas, and buffalo wings this afternoon... I don't think I'll be able to make it back home..."

Vector groaned as he rubbed his chin, trying to think. "Hmmm... that is a bit of a problem, isn't it..." He tried thinking, until he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Oh course! Why didn't I think of that sooner!" He picked up Silver, placing the albino hedgehog on his back. He laughed as he patted Silver's butt, assuring him, "Don't worry, Silver! I'll take you home, on account of me being the manager of this here Pizza Hut!"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wait a minute... you mean you're willing to take time out of your life to help me, Vector?" He scratched his head as he had a puzzled look on his face. "But... why? Aren't I just merely a working customer here?"

Vector heartily laughed as he patted himself on his scaly, tough chest. "Ahaha! Silver, you and I are the only two working here, and being that you do most of the work, you deserve every credit regardless of what you do!" He smiled as he gained a determined look in his eyes. "And besides, you and I may be workers, but we're like a family, you and me. I can't go on without you, you know..."

Silver was astonished, as he literally had nothing to say. With that said, however, Vector did the honors of locking up the Pizza Hut as he headed towards the western direction, taking Silver home on the behalf of the shocked albino hedgehog.


	11. Chapter 11: Vex and the Eggman

Vector yelled back to the kitchen as he was chatting with Dr. Eggman, who stopped by on the way to his secret base in the mountains. Silver sighed as he placed several hot steaming pizzas into their boxes, placing them on the counter with quick agility as he formed more pizza dough.

"Come on, Silver! I don't have all day!" Vector shouted back as he turned to Dr. Eggman. "So, doing anything relatively evil lately?"

Eggman chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, giggling with glee. "Oh my, no. I'm just trying to get the Egg Carrier back in order, you see."

Vector nodded with interest as he folded his arms. "Ahh, so it's a new vehicle you're designing from the ground up?" Before getting an answer from Eggman, he heard a crash, prompting him to head into the kitchen. "What in the name of... Silver!"

Silver moaned, several pots and pans all over him as he had an accident. "Ugh... I slipped on a bar of soap while trying to get the spices..." He coughed as another pan fell right on his head, knocking him out cold.

Vector slapped his forehead as he turned around, sweating nervously as he returned to Eggman. "Oh, don't mind Silver. He's always known to do this."


	12. Chapter 12: A Creamful Scream

Vector was watching some old cops-and-robbers type movie in his private headquarters within the Pizza Hut, when he heard a yelp, causing him to smash his wooden television set and run right out. He slipped on some ice cubes, crashing head first into the wall, peeling off like a piece of paper. Rubbing his head in pain as he got back up, Vector ran down the hallway, hearing the scream coming from the kitchen.

"Silver!" Vector exclaimed as he punched the metallic door down, entering the kitchen as he spotted Silver playing around with... Cream The Rabbit. "Wait, huh?" He scratched his head in confusion, frowning. "Cream? What's the meaning of this?:"

Cream giggled, holding Silver's two hands as she explained, "Oh, hello, Mr. Vector! Silver said that I could be here if I stayed put, and well, I just wanted to come and check on you!"

"She said it was her treat, Vector," Silver shrugged as he smirked, "Besides, she wanted a little pizza, too. So I fixed that up for her."

Vector folded his arms as he grumbled. "Then what was the screaming I heard about" He asked as he waggled his left index finger.

Cream giggled, putting her right hand over her mouth. "Oh, Mr. Silver was tickling so hard, I almost wet myself! It was such a ticklish event!"

"..." Vector slapped his forehead as he headed back to his private headquarters, leaving behind Silver and Cream, who went back to playing around with each other.


	13. Chapter 13: The Oven Dare

Silver exited the bathroom as he rubbed his two hands together. Heading into the kitchen, SIlver opened the oven, jumping in shock as he spotted Knuckles The Echidna, who was stuffed into the oven.

"Wha! Knuckles!" Silver exclaimed as his jaw dropped in disbelief, scratching his head. "What are you doing in there?"

Knuckles moaned as he painfully moved, being rather stuck. "Ughh... Shadow dared me to get in here over a free burger at the Burger King if I got in here. And if I didn't fit, then I would have to buy him the burger."

Silver's eyes fizzled to dots as he coughed. "I... I don't get it. Why would you do this?"

"Because I told him to," Shadow commented as he suddenly appeared, chuckling as he folded his arms together.

Silver growled, slapping Shadow across the face. "Shadow! You should have known better than to dare Knuckles into the oven! Honestly, what's wrong with you?"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he rubbed his injury. "Hey, a hedgehog has to have some entertainment, and besides." He pointed at Knuckles, laughing. "Look at it this way. At least he gets a free burger."

"Yay!" Knuckles exclaimed with glee.

"...When he gets out," Shadow added as he laughed his head off, heading out of the kitchen as Silver, folding his arms, looked at a dismayed Knuckles, who froze in his position.


	14. Chapter 14: The Pizza Situation's Wooden

Silver sighed in annoyance as he knocked on the wooden door of Shadow's temporary new house, which was a tiny wooden shack in the middle of nowhere, several miles east of Station Square. He sighed as he looked at his watch, being past eight o' clock PM, as he looked up, to see the sun setting in the eastern horizon.

"I can't believe I agreed to come out all the way here..." Silver growled as he shook his fist, sighing as he closed his eyes. "Clearly it can't be too bad... right..." He knocked on the door again as Shadow opened up, being bonked in the nose. Silver exclaimed in shock as his eyes widened, stumbling backwards. "W-whoops! Shadow, I did not mean to do that, honestly!"

Shadow growled as he rubbed his black nose, grabbing Silver by the collar of his red Pizza Hut shirt. "Listen, slave, just give me my Double Crusted Pizza with extra onions and garlic! I've been waiting since four in the afternoon!"

Silver grumbled as he handed the pizza box to Shadow, who simply took away the box and slammed the door in Silver's face. Silver rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door, prompting Shadow to open it again as Silver flipped over his left palm. "Shadow. Don't gyp me over money now."

Shadow scoffed as he slammed the door right in Silver's face again. However, sadly for the black hedgehog, the wooden shack collapsed on him, knocking him out as the pizza box was in Shadow's right arm, which stuck out of the rubble. Silver shook his head as he folded his arms, grabbing Shadow's wallet and getting thirty dollars as he placed it away in his shirt's right pocket, heading back to Station Square towards the western direction as he ran as fast as he could, before Shadow could wake up and realize that he lost his precious thirty bucks.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut in Station Square, Vector was counting all the money in the cash register as he was waiting for Silver to come back, bobbing his head to the rock music playing in his black headphones.

"Silver sure is taking his sweet time," Vector commented as he kept bobbing his head to the music.


	15. Chapter 15: Waluigi Wants Pizza

Silver yawned as he exited the washroom, wiping his hands on a dry cloth as he headed back to the counter. Much to his surprise, Waluigi was there, waiting for a special order. Silver sighed of relief as he knew that Waluigi would be more forgiving.

"Waluigi! Pleasant seeing you here in Station Square!" Silver stated as he shook Waluigi's hand, chuckling. "What brings you here on such a perfect day?"

Waluigi stretched his arms as he sighed, smirking as he turned his face around at Silver. "Well, my fellow chums back at Central City are doing good, but I decided to take a little trip, so I had Porygon Z warp me here, personally." He shook his right fist as he grinned. "I heard that your pizzas are best made here, and for obvious reasons."

Silver chuckled as he slightly blushed, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he felt rather sheepish. "Heh... well..." He was rather nervous when it came to flattery, especially considering that most of the folks either are generic or treat Silver like dirt. "Well... this was an interesting question... uhh..." He stuttered as he continued rubbing the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Gee, I don't know what to say..."

Waluigi shook his hands as he got Silver's full attention. "No no, Silver, you don't have to deny everything. Just get e the best ordinary pizza you can wipe. With some eggplants carved on them."

Silver's jaw dropped in disbelief as he couldn't believe it. "Just... a regular pizzas with eggplants on them...?" He shook with excitement as he finally felt that he was being given a break for once in his life. "Y-y-yes, Waluigi, sir! Anything else?"

Waluigi simply wagged his right index finger as he continued grinning, adding shortly afterwards, "Well, a medium glass of coke should do the trick for me. Now, go go go into the kitchen with you. This place needs the best cook in town, after all." He chuckled as he adjusted his purple cap.

Silver rubbed his hands together as he laughed, shaking Waluigi's right hand with both of his hands as he was highly enthusiastic. "Oh, thank you, Waluigi! No one ever treated me this kind before!" He immediately rushed into the kitchen, wanting to make Waluigi's requested pizza as good as possible, with Waluigi simply chuckling like the odd gentleman that he was.


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow the Pizza Hog

Silver got out of the kitchen, holding several white-colored plain boxes of pizza. He scratched his head as he looked at the boxes, and then turned his head forward, calling out to the customers, "All right, who ordered six plain pizzas with extra hot sauce?"

The customers all looked at each other as they turned to face Silver, shrugging as they resumed eating their pizzas.

Silver sighed as he placed the six boxes of pizzas on the counter, placing his right palm on his face as he thought deeply. "Huh... you would think the guy who ordered these would be here to claim his pizza-"

Shadow suddenly popped out of nowhere as he snatched the six boxes, chuckling at Silver as he headed towards the exit. "Thanks for the free pizzas, Silver. I'll be sure to tip Vector."

Silver pulled his hair as he screamed at Shadow angrily, "Hey! Shadow, you just can't come out of nowhere and take the pizzas without paying! Get your black butt back here!" He jumped over the counter and attempted to lunge at Shadow, when Vector suddenly emerged from the floor, standing in the albino hedgehog's way. Silver gulped as he somewhat stumbled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing, Silver?" Vector stated in a loud, disappointed tone as he placed his large hands on his scaly green hips, pointing at the counter, "You're suppose to be in the kitchen, making the customers pizza and us money!"

Silver babbled as he moved his long skinny arms around Vector, pointing at Shadow, who exited the Pizza Hut with the six boxes of plain pizza with hot sauce without paying a measly cent. "B-b-b-but, Vector, Shadow just came and-"

"NEVERMIND!" Vector bellowed as he formed Silver into a bowling bowl, rolling him right back into the kitchen as he shouted angrily, "GET BACK TO WORK!"


	17. Chapter 17: Vector's Slap Of Luck

Silver waved goodbye to Cream The Rabbit, who headed out the door along with her partner Chao Cheese s she held a plain white box containing her regular pizza. Silver sighed cheerfully as she placed his elbows on the counter, wondering if anyone else would come. Vector appeared behind Silver, heartily laughing as he smacked the albino hedgehog in the back.

"Oww! Vector, what was that for!" Silver snapped as he rubbed his back.

Vector simply shrugged as he told Silver, "Well, I just wanted to give you a good ol' slap for good luck, because there be a lot of customers today!" He sighed heavenly as he heard the sound of cashiers going off. "Ahhh... I can already taste the money..."

"...Vector, we always have a lot of customers," Silver flatly pointed out as he shook his head, sighing. "Are you sure you're feeling all right, Vector?"

Vector waved his hands at Silver, insisting, "Ohoho, don't worry about me, Silver! Just go and make them pizzas the best you can!" He gently pushed Silver back into the kitchen as he then looked over the cash register, smiling as he opened it, all of the green dollar bills and silver coins looking at him. "Oh money, how I love thee."


	18. Chapter 18: Knux Goes to College?

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he tried opening the door, but had no luck. The albino hedgehog was locked inside the Pizza Hut, and it was past nine o' clock at night.

"Darn it, how come I can't get this stupid thing open!" Silver complained as he tried pulling the front door handles, but landed on his back, his teeth showing as he got up, kicking the door as he folded his arms, disgruntled.

Knuckles The Echidna came by, seeing Silver as he gasped, his jaw literally dropping to the ground.

"Wow! How did you get inside, Silver?" Knuckles exclaimed to Silver as he placed his knuckles on the front door, his face planted on the glass, "Are you a wizard?"

"...No, Knuckles. I'm not a wizard." Silver lamented as he closed his eyes, sighing while moving his hands around, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Knuckles chuckled as he posed, winking at Silver with his right eye, "I'm on my way to college! Shadow says I can get some education if I went."

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I'm sure he totally sent you to college for that reason."

Knuckles sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Well, he did say something about drinks, or chicks, or whatever..."

Silver face palmed himself as he groaned, looking at Knuckles annoyed. "Looks, Knuckles, just get me out of here, please."

Knuckles shrugged as he winded up his right arm. "All right, then. Hold on tight!" He screamed as he shoulder bashed the door, causing it and Silver to be pushed back over the counter.

Silver screamed as he ricocheted from the counter out of the Pizza Hut's ceiling, spiraling in the starry night sky as Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, a confused glance in his eyes. Vector stepped out of the office with a pepperoni pizza in his right hand, glancing up to see Knuckles at the door, then turning his head up to see the hole created by Silver. He shrugged, checking out the cash register as Knuckles kept starring at the sky.


	19. Chapter 19: Vector Demands Satisfaction

Silver The Hedgehog gasped as he placed the fifth plain box of pizza on top of the pack of plain pizza boxes, wiping his forehead as Vector The Crocodile came in, inspecting the boxes. He wrote something inhis little green notepad as he tapped Silver on the head with his pencil, wagging his left index finger as Silver looked down in disappointment.

"I thought you could get the job done faster, Silver!" Vector yelled as he tossed the green notepad over his back, which in turn caused a huge fiery explosion that caused several pans to fall to the ground.

Silver rubbed his right arm as he looked up at Vector, slightly whimpering. "But Vector, you're pressuring me too much. Maybe if you let me lighten up just a bit..." He asked as calmly as possible, gulping as he winced.

"JUST A BIT!" Vector exclaimed in horror, causing the entire Pizza Hut to shake as he grabbed Silver by the collar, shaking him several times, enough to make just about anyone ready to barf. "I've poured all of my hours and days into making this the best damn Pizza Hut there is, and if we're not getting money out of this, then... uhh..." He paused as he placed his right hand on his chin, rubbing it as he thought. "Hmm... are we getting money from doing this?"

"...No..." Silver whimpered as he tried moving away from Vector, but was caught in the green crocodile's firm grasp.

Vector shrugged as he tossed Silver up through the ceiling, dusting his hands as he told himself, "Ahh, whatever! I gotta make sure the customers are happy and satisfied!" He whistled for a cab as he headed over the counter, with Silver's flail body falling to the ground, the albino hedgehog being in pain as his arms and legs twitched.


	20. Chapter 20: The Hobos Are Attacking

"No... no! This won't do!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as several pieces of cheese went soaring everywhere, causing the kitchen to be covered in hot, melty cheese. Silver groaned as his arms flopped by his side, lowering his head in shame. "Oooh... I'm in deep doo-doo this time."

"What's wrong, Silver?" Shadow The Hedgehog stated as he sat on the counter, drinking a nice cold can of Pepsi. "You seem to be in a frightful little panic."

Silver's left eye twitched. "What's wrong, Shadow? What's wrong!" Silver exclaimed at Shadow as he then pointed at just about everything in the kitchen, completely covered in yellow-colored cheese as the oven exploded in a fiery fashion. "The cheese decided it wanted to cause some chaos, so now I'm stuck with the entire place looking like this! What am I to do!" He gulped as he placed both opf his hands on his face, his entire body going white as he trembled with fear. "Worse yet, what is Vector going to do with me when he finds out about this...?"

Shadow shrugged as he continued to sip his Pepsi, pointing at Silver. "I don't know. Maybe you should claim it was a freak accident. Or some bozos came in and started stealing everything. Or maybe a hobo attack." He then continued sipping his Pepsi.

Silver narrowed his eyes at Shadow as he groaned. "Yeah, Shadow, like anyone's going to believe that." Much to his horror, Vector suddenly popped right out of the floor, stumbling backwards.

"HOLY FISHPASTE, SILVER!" Vector exclaimed, his eyes widened as he shook the albino hedgehog, "Hobos came in and stole everything!" He turned around, seeing the entire kitchen smothered with cheese. He screamed in horror as he jumped over the counter, punching the glass front doors down as he ran straight down the street, pushing all the incoming cars to the side as he flailed his long skinny green arms, exclaiming, "The Hobos are attacking! The friggin' Hobos are attacking!"

A shocked Silver stared blankly at Shadow, who only continued sipping his Pepsi as the customers in dismay watched Vector essentially causing Station Square to catch on fire, wreaking anything in his way.

"What did I tell you, Silver?" Shadow stated as he laughed, patting Silver on the head as he jumped off the counter and exited the Pizza Hut, tossing his empty can of Pepsi on the ground.


	21. Chapter 21: Silver Overcooked Pizza

"Silver! What's taking so long with those pizzas!" Vector The Crocodile shouted as he turned off the kitchen lights. "We gotta close up the Pizza Hut soon, or else we'll be forced to open overnight again!"

Silver The Hedgehog was working as fast as possible to get all of the hot pizzas out of the oven, but they weren't looking as good as he wanted them to. He screamed as he pounded his right fist on the counter, the pizzas being just slightly overcooked.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I made the temperature 245 degrees!" Silver exclaimed in anger as he pounded with every yell, bumping his head on the counter. "That's too much degrees! I should have been watching the counter the entire time!"

Vector frowned as he patted Silver on the back, trying his best to comfort the albino hedgehog. "Don't worry, Silver... I'm sure you'll get 'em right next time..."

Silver froze as he felt a slight pain in his chest. "Next time... next time..." He started breathing very, very heavily. "What do you mean, get 'em right next time?" He slowly turned his head towards the right, a creepy expression across his face as he grabbed Vector by the neck, shaking the crocodile violently. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FRIGGIN' IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO CRAFT A GOOD PIZZA? WELL, DO YA? DO YA!"

Much to both of their dismays, Silver and Vector witnessed the overcooked pizzas coming to life, moaning as they approached the two humanoid animals. Silver and Vector screamed as they broke the counter, bursting the glass front doors of the Pizza Hut down as they ran as fast as they could, with the mutated pizzas very slowly chasing after them.


	22. Chapter 22: Knuckles Is Cheesy

Knuckles The Echidna smiled as he leaned forward on the counter, asking Silver The Hedgehog as he twirled his right knuckles around, "I like a cheesy soda with some cheesy muffins and a cheese-filled pizza. With cheese-covered spaghetti."

Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head in dismay. "Cheese this, cheese that... Knuckles, is cheese all you have on your brain?"

Knuckles blinked as he rubbed his chin, thinking deeply.

"Well... honestly, I was thining of cheese on a stick, too..." Knuckles added as he shrugged, smiling sheepishly at Silver.

Silver's arms dropped down like rag dolls as the albino hedgehog stared blankly at Knuckles. "There's only so much cheese I can handle, Knuckles. How about something else?" He asked, hopeful for an honestly good answer.

Just as Knuckles was about to suggest something else, Shadow The Hedgehog appeared using Chaos Control, holding a camera in his possession.

"Hey guys, say 'cheese'." Shadow stated as he took a picture of the shocked Silver and Knuckles.

Silver's eyes widneed as he shook with rage, pulling out some of the odd-shaped quills on his head. "AGH!" He used his psychic abilities to burst right through the counter and caused some damage to the Pizza Hut, falling on his back unconscious.

"...Maybe he should have _cheesed_ it outta here," Vector The Crocodile suggested out of nowhere, popping right in between Shadow and Knuckles.

Several seconds of silence. Shadow and Knuckles blinked at each other as they bursted into laughter, with Vector heartily joining in as he wrapped his skinny arms around the two mammals, the three laughing in a chorus as Silver's left leg twitched.


	23. Chapter 23: Weird Pizza Toppings

Silver The Hedgehog grumbled as he placed the muffin dough into the pizza dough, rolling both into one as Vector watched on, heartily laughing as he pounded his scaly chest. Silver placed the finished combined dough into the oven, wiping his forehead with his left arm as he turned around to face Vector, placing his hands on his firm, mammalian hips.

"Why are we putting muffins in this pizza again, Vector?" Silver asked as he blinked, the albino psychic hedgehog honestly startled by Vector's bizarre request. "I mean, this is just ridiculous. I know too much cheese is one thing, but this?"

Vector's hearty smile faded away as a grim, deep toned expression came across his face, prompting the humanoid crocodile to slap Silver across the face. "To raise money, of course!" He pointed at the customers awaiting their orders. "Now stop wasting time and give our proud customer what she wants!"

Silver groaned as he folded his arms, muttering angrily to himself as he shook his head with displeasure. "Stupid Vector, always pressuring me on..."

"_I heard that!_" Vector shouted as he eyed Silver, patting the cash register on its head. "Now just get back to work, Silver!"

"I thought you were assulting the cash register!" Silver shouted as he pointed at the cash register that was being referred to.

It had seemed that time inside the Pizza Hut as frozen, as practically everyone froze in their positions, all of them glancing straight at Vector. Vector gulped nervously as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, sweat pouring down his head faster than Niagara Falls as he blubbered.

"...Oh yeah... about that..." Vector suddenly pressed the emergency button, which caused the entire roof on the Pizza Hut to fall on the entire Pizza Hut itself. Vector bursted right through the completely collapsed Pizza Hut, running as fast as he could downhill towards the western direction, with his prized cash register in tow.

* * *

"I know that Silver might think of me as a bad boss," Vector commented as he spoke into a camera directly, sitting at his desk in his office with both of his hands held together, clearing his throat. "But I'm doing it for the integrity of the Pizza Hut."


	24. Chapter 24: Vector Loves Money

Silver The Hedgehog watched as the customers left the Pizza Hut in droves, having enjoyed their delicious mealk. Vector The Crocodile was enjoying every minute of it, as he got easy money today.

"Heh heh heh! Silver, _mah boi_, you did a splendid job earlier today!" Vector congratulated Silver as he took a sip of the Coca-Cola he was drinking out from the bright red can. "You did very extra well!"

Silver rubbed his left elbow as he glanced down at his feet, a frown placed upon his mammalian face. "I don't know how I managed with you lustering over the money as usual, Vector..."

Vector spat out his soda at Silver, being appalled. "What! I don't lust over money!" He shook his head as he wagged his left index finger at Silver, closing his eyes as he smirked slyly. "Why, I just have a fond thing for it, 'tis all."

Silver rolled his eyes as he scoffed at Vector's claim."Oh really?" He pointed at the cash register, raising his right eyebrow. "Then explain all of your kiss marks over this cash register."

Silence. Vector sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he suddenly tackled Silver, knocking out the poor psychic hedgehog as Vector whistled merrily, exiting the Pizza Hut and closing it shut behind him.

* * *

"I can't help it." Vector commented as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, proceeding to hold a bunch of green dollar bills as he chuckled, still speaking into the camera. "I just love me some money! It's as lean and green as... well, me!"

"Vector, you know I can hear you from out here," Silver commented as he was cleaning out the cash register.

Vector glanced at the camera, then at the door as he turned the camera off, hiding underneath his desk with the money in his hands.

"No you can't!" Vector exclaimed, hiding.


	25. Chapter 25: Vector Thinks Of Punishment

Silver The Hedgehog was noticing that the main oven that handled his hot pizzas was malfunctioning. Silver decided to take a closer look as he slightly pushed the oven away from the wall, peering behind to see the electrical cord, blue sparks surrounding it.

"_Aha!_ Here's the problem!" Silver proclaimed as he pulled the oven plug out. "Too much electricity!" He then plugged the plug back in, electrocuting himself as he fell back on the floor, mumbling crazily as he slowly went unconscious. "You... know... what... they... say..."

Vector The Crocodile peered out from his private office, seeing Silver on the ground, his left legh twitching. Scratching his head in confusion, Vector shrugged as he returned to his office, trying to make up new punishments to join in with his infamous oven punishment.

"Hmm... hanger punishment... no..." Vector talked to himself as he was writing these in a notepad, taking his suggestions into a deep matter as he grabbed a nearby slice of pepperoni pizza with his right hand and munched down on it while writing. "Lighting up his hair... no... that would cause the entire Pizza Hut to engulf... hmmm, how about..."

Exactly one hour later, Silver groaned as he woke up, to see that he was attatched to an oven. He looked down to see Vector staring at him, the green crocodile having his lanky arms folded together.

"I couldn't come up with anything better," Vector commented with a meek shrug.

Silver sighed as he lowered his head, closing his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26: Silver's Out Of Time

Silver The Hedgehog was panicking today. The pizzas were literally flying right out of the ovens as they attacked the customers, who were panicking as well. Vector The Crocodile, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Knuckles The Echidna were all watching from the western end of the counter, sipping their drinks as Silver tried to have the situation underhand.

"How long do you think will he fix this?" Vector asked as he stretched his long, skinny arms.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head as he looked at a stopwatch he apparently had on his left arm. "At this rate, I'd say by the end of the night, give or take."

Knuckles sipped more of his Pepsi as he placed on black sunglasses. "I guess Silver will be... out of time." He smirked as someone obnoxiously screamed 'YEAAAH' in the background.

Vector and Shadow stared blankly at Knuckles as they both punched him in the back of the head, while Silver was being planted in the face by numerous cheesy pizzas.

"Stupid bear." A blind Buzzbomber commented as he heard all the noise around him.

* * *

"Ugh..." Silver groaned as he was back at his apartment home, cleaning the pizza off his face. "Tonight was not a good night for me..."


	27. Chapter 27: No One Expects The OP

Silver was washing the tables in the Pizza Hut, just being after closing times. Vector was behind the counter, counting the money they have gathered today.

"Silver, we're in the dough!" Vector exclaimed as he held the green dollar bills, laughing heartily. "At the rate we're going, we'll be able to make enough to cover our backs!"

Silver sighed as he finished cleaning the last of the tables, walking up to the counter, exhausted as he looked up at Vector. "Phew... Vector, I'm exhausted. How about a break, huh?"

Vector rubbed his chin as he thought profundly. "Hmm... well..." He shook his head as he shrugged, telling Silver, "The oven needs a good look inside. You should check it."

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as his eyes turned tiny, causing the albino hedgehog to become more pale as he entered in the main oven. However, Vector shut the oven door closed as he turned the oven on, laughing evilly as Silver screamed, his entire body being burnt to a crisp.

"No one expects the Oven Punishment!" Vector shouted as he laughed, pounding his chest profoundly as Silver tried bursting out.

* * *

It was the next day at the Pizza Hut. Knuckles hummed merrily as he stepped out of the bathroom, coming back to sit at his table with Shadow as he screamed girlishly, seeing Silver's hair and fur burned off.

"Don't worry, Knux, it's just me." Silver sighed as he slowly moved his hands around, still feeling pain. "Vex just gave me the oven punishment... again."

"I'll never get tired of seeing your butt get burned." Shadow laughed as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, with Silver glaring angrily at Shadow.


	28. Chapter 28: Silver's Just Not Lucky

Silver The Hedgehog screamed in horror as several boxes of pizza were chasing after him. The customers all watched as they roared in laughter, watching the antics of the poor albino hedgehog. Vector The Crocodile was eating a cheese pizza himself along with Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna as they decided to do absolutely nothing to hlep Silver out.

"Sometimes, I just wonder how he can get into these kind of things," Knuckles admitted as he sipped his soda.

Vector shrugged as he closed his eyes, munching on his pizza. "Well, maybe something in the oven did something to him. I guess I maybe left it on for a bit too long..."

Shadow shook his left hand at Vector as he insisted not to worry about it. "Bleh. Silver's been in worse situations. I'm sure he can get out of this one."

_Cue flashbacks where Silver was being chased by the GUN Truck in the Radical Highway during a pizza delivery, Silver being burned alive by jumping red and yellow fireballs while trying to avoid sinking in the red molten magma in the Lava Shelter, and Silver trying not to get blown away by the powerful windy gusts in the Windy Valley._

"Did that really happen?" Vector asked Shadow as he munched on another slice of cheese pizza.

Shadow nodded his head as he moved his hands around. "Yeah. Just watch, he'll figure a way out."

Just as Shadow finished saying that, the entire Pizza Hut exploded, cheese all over the place. The customers, Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles all blinked in unison as Silver, who was gasping for breath after using his psychic powers to destroy the pizza boxes, fell on his back, knocked out due to loss of stamina.

"See? What did I tell you?" Shadow commented as he grabbed another slice of cheese pizza, while Vector and Knuckles looked at each other, confused.


	29. Chapter 29: Triple Hot Fudge Pizza

Silver The Hedgehog watched as more customers were pouring into the Pizza Hut. He sighed as she leaned over the counter, seeing Shadow The Hedgehog next to him.

"Say Silver, you're pizzas have been noticably missing something lately. Or is it just me?" Shadow stated as he sipped some Pepsi, chucking the empty can in the garbage nearby.

Silver shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Probably you, Shadow. I'll have you know that my pizzas have been the same ever since I joined here." He retorted while folding his arms.

Shadow scoffed as he rubbed his black nose, turnign around as he placed his elbows on the counter. "Whatever. Just make my triple hot fudge pizza taste good."

Silver's jaw dropped to the ground as he was in shock. "_Triple Hot Fudge?_ How the hell would I be able to make something awkward like that?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his right ear as he glanced at Silver. "I don't know. You're the chef. So get cooking." He insisted.

Silver was about to retort, when a piece of the ceiling fell on him, crushing the albino hedgehog. Shadow blinked as he shrugged, not caring about the welfar of Silver. That fat, bald bastard.

* * *

Later, Silver arrived at Shadow's table, with a triple hot fudge pizza in his hands. Shadow smirked as he folded his arms.

"I'm glad you actually took the time to make it," Shadow commented as he looked up at Silver. "Now eat it."

Silver's eyes widened as he dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Say what?"

"You heard me." Shadow commented as he pointed at Silver. "Eat the triple hot fudge pizza I ordered you to make. You gotta taste it to see if it's edible."

Silver growled as he was about to chuck the pizza at Shadow's face, when Vector The Crocodile suddenly towered over Silver, his lanky green arms folded together. Silver frowned as he closed his eyes, sighing.

"Fine..." Silver stated in defeat as he took a slice of the triple hot fudge pizza, a disgusted look on his face as he was forced to keep eating. "...Why... did... I... think... this... was... a... good... idea..."

Shadow chuckled as Vector and all the other customers watched Silver eat the triple hot fudge pizza, with poor Silver feeling his taste buds wilting from the awful combination.


	30. Chapter 30: Silver's Tired Of Shadow

It was another well, beautiful day at Pizza Hut for Silver The Hedgehog. Another day comes, another day goes. Silver was getting his usual customer, who was not only his most visited, but the most insane as far as meals can tell.

"Hello, and welcome to..." Silver started as he stopped, his smile turning into a frown as he saw Shadow The Hedgehog, sighing. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It's just you, Shadow. _As usual. **Yet again.**_"

Shadow nodded as he briefly closed his eyes, his arms by his body. "Yes, I'd like to place an order."

Silver rolled his eyes as the albino hedgehog folded his arms. "Let me guess, you want syrup covered pizzas that resemble friggin' pancakes more than pizzas."

Shadow rubbed his chin curiously as he admired Silver's skill. "Precisely, how did you know?"

"You always place irregular crap on your pizzas!" Silver exclaimed angrily.

Shadow stared at Silver for a moment, before realizing that the albino psychic hedgehog was right. "Oh... right. Heh." He shrugged it off, however, as he demanded his pizza, pointing at the kitchen. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, get to my pizza, pizza boy."

Silver showed as he lowered his head, heading back to the kitchen as Shadow commanded. "Pizza boy... that's one of the nicer things he called me..."

Pizza dough suddenly dropped on top of Silver, making him groan in annoyance while some of the customers laughed.


	31. Chapter 31: Superman and Lex Luthor

Silver The Hedgehog watched as Super Man came into the Pizza Hut, the customers all clamoring as he waved to them. He headed towards the front, getting a nice comfortable spot in the counter as Silver eagerly ran up to him, while Vector The Crocodile was in his office, making love to a picture of money, with the money being green dollar bills and silver coins.

"Say Silver, those dorrito-topped pizzas you gave me last night were delicious," Super Man complimented as he smiled, shaking Silver's left hand with his right hand, "How about you get me another round?"

Silver laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, sweatdropping. "Well... about that... Shadow came in earlier and demanded all of the doritos." He snapped his fingers as he opned his eyes, telling Super Man, "However, we do have this new special top secret toppings pizza... you want to try it?"

Super Man rubbed his chin as he thought about this. "Hmm... I don't know... it sounds... so secret..."

"_Ha ha!_ Super Man! I found you at last!" Lex Luthor exclaimed as he laughed evilly, pointing a gun at the caped super hero, causing everyone to scream.

Super Man growled as he stood up, turning around to face Lex Luthor. "Damn it! How did you find me here!?" He exclaimed.

Lex Luthor scoffed as he rolled his eyes, moving to the right to reveal his new sidekick. "Ohohoho, don't be silly, Super Man! I had my new partner help!"

The new partner, in turn, was surprisingly a disturbinglu handsome green man wearing brown overalls and a white shirt... the Green Lex Luthor!

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Silver groaned as he face palmed with his right hand, sighing. "Memes from 4Chan? _Are you serious?_"

Everyone looked awkwardly at Silver as they had no idea what he was talking about.

"But enough talk, have at you!" Lex Luthor exclaimed as he and Super Man thought, as the customers watched on with glee as Silver and the Green Lex Luthor did absolutely nothing.

Silver sighed as he shook his head, grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza and munching on it as the Green Lex Luthor, which was actually just a sexy Ed Bighead, simply stared at him.


	32. Chapter 32: Thieving Knuckles

Silver The Hedgehog used his psychic ability to hold Knuckles The Echidna in the air, doing so as Knuckles was trying to sneak out of the Pizza Hut with free pizzas. Vector The Crocodile came walking in, looking at Silver and then looking up at Knuckles, gasping as he slapped Silver on the back.

"Silver! You caught thieving Knuckles!" Vector proclaimed as he laughed, pounding his chest greatly, "I'm going to have to give you a **prrrromotion**!"

Silver gasped as a wide grin came across his face, turning his head around to face Vector with his eyes widened with joy. "R-R-R-Really!?"

Unfortunately, this caused Silver to release his grip on Knuckles, who fell down on a table and two customers, getting them and himself knocked out unconscious. Silver and Vector exchanged looks with each other as they stared at Knuckles' unconscious state, glancing back at each other and laughing it off as they went to have a nice, hot pepperoni pizza with each other.

* * *

"Say, question?" Silver asked as he was rolling pizza dough, eying Vector, who was cleaning the cash register. "Is it just me, or are these chapters being updated?"

Vector shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Eh. The author is cleverly updating outdated chapters like this in an attempt to make this stand out more as a proper story and not just a collection of crappy one shots."

"But... isn't what this fanfic basically is at it's core?" Silver remarked as he blinked, rolling his right hand around.

Vector rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly as he continued to clean the cash register. "Eh, who cares. Just get back to making delicious pizzas, mah boi."


	33. Chapter 33: The Things Vector Likes

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were both alone again in the Pizza Hut, being inside Vector's office and munching on sausage topped pizza as they looked at the wall in the back of the office. Silver and Vector were both wondering what to do as they had a slight, particular problem involving the Pizza Hut's current situation.

One that was quite noticeable. _Very noticeable indeed._

"The friggin' word document is too damn short." Vector admitted as he crossed his long, skinny arms, sighing as he shook his head.

"Well, how on earth do we make it longer?" Silver asked as he opened up his arms, blinking.

Vector sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he wagged his right index finger at Silver. "I'll tell you how **NOT** to make it longer. Just standing there and not making me any money!"

Silver groaned as he rolled his eyes, holding his slice of sausage pizza in his right hand. "Vector, honestly man, do you care about anything **_OTHER_** than money?"

"Hmm... not really." Vector admitted as he simply continued nodding. "Well, there is Vanilla, but that's kind of my personal thing... and then there's spending quality time with Charmy and Espio... and then there's trying to make music..."

Silver fell flat on his face in the ground as he groaned, while Vector continued rubbing his chin curiously, trying to think of things he liked besides money.


	34. Chapter 34: The Demonic Cash Register

Silver The Hedgehog screamed as the cash register was chasing him around the Pizza Hut. Silver used his psychic abilities to send the customers into the air as he psuehd the tables aside, running as fast as he could as the cash register fired out green colored old dollar bills at him. Silver then headed to the kitchen, using his psychic and chucking the different topped pizzas at the cash register, but it kept chasing him, easily shrugging the pizzas off. Silver swiftly turned around, only to crash right through the glass window of the Pizza Hut as he started tumbling downhill, heading towards the sea within Station Square.

Vector The Crocodile was heading back to the Pizza Hut as Silver crashed into him, the two tumbling down hill screaming for their lives as the cash register chased right after them, attacking the incoming cars surrounding them.

"_Silver!_ What's the meaning of this!?" Vector exclaimed as he grabbed Silver by the neck, glaring into the albino hedgehog's eyes.

"_HJaghd fsdfsd exvzcjhcxjhnfjcvdsiyhkmld, uhdfhhjvciljk ndfvnjmdio gbvhkldfug ifsdhklg neflk mgdfhjgv bddrhkl;m sn ,mera gfbfgdbgfgfnfgn gfngfndghnghnmjufujhjfgbbshed damxjcvbhjcfsdn I got on ine one nlitlt sbdhifks bghd ,jh,jk,j, ahahinb!_" Silver blabbered, obviously too excited and frightened to speak properly as he was trying to gain his breath.

"...What?" Vector asked in confusion as the two fell into the water, screaming for help as the cash register laughed at them, bouncing in place. Shadow The Hedgehog walked nearby, seeing the bizarre scene enfold as he simply shrugged, heading uphill.

And this, kids, is why doing drugs in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable is **NO GOOD.**

"_Really?_" Espio The Chameleon added as he glanced at Sonic The Hedgehog, who simply shrugged in response as Charmy Bee giggled, the three having watched Silver and Vector got pushed into the sea.


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Go In The Bathroom

Silver The Hedgehog gasped as he came out of the horrors that was the men's restroom of the Pizza Hut. He collapsed on the ground, begging for a breath of fresh air as Shadow The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile came over to see what was the problem.

"...The hell is wrong with you?" Shadow asked Silver as he squinted his eyes.

"Don't... don't go in there..." Silver begged the two as he pointed at the men's restroom, collapsing as he went out unconscious.

Vector and Shadow both shrugged as they entered the men's restroom. They both screamed in horror, loud enough to shake the entire Pizza Hut restaurant. They came running out, but tripped over Silver, landing on their faces as they were knocked out unconscious.

The customers all looked at each other worriedly as a flush as heard, and out of the men's restroom came out... Elroy Jetson?

"I told him not to come in here," Elroy admitted as he pulled his green overalls, grabbing his soda and heading out of the Pizza Hut.

"...What the fuck." Vector bluntly commented as he folded his lanky arms together, blinking.

Silence. Knuckles The Echidna and Waluigi, however, broke the silence as they laughed their asses off.

* * *

"So how bad was it?" Charmy Bee asked as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Silver growled as he slammed his right fist on the green counter. "I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled angrily at Charmy.


	36. Chapter 36: Knuckles The Enraged Echidna

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were both cornered by Knuckles The Echidna, who was foaming by the mouth as he wanted more toppings on his extremely cheesy pizza. Shadow The Hedgehog watched from nearby, sipping his Pepsi as he watched what was going to be a fun event.

"L-l-look here, Knuckles, old buddy..." Silver gulped as he waved his hands at Knuckles, sheepishly smiling, "I-it's not like you have to go insane and try killing us. It's just that, well, we-"

"**Shut up!**" Knuckles bellowed angrily as he picked up a table and shook the customers off, eating the entire table as he pounded his knuckles together.

Vector groaned as he face palmed himself. "If you can't convince him, beat him..." Vector cracked his Knuckles as he punched Knuckles in the face, knocking the echidna out with a whack on the head from his powerful, reptilian green tail.

Knuckles moaned in great pain as his feet twitched, with Shadow chuckling as he shook his head. Silver and Vector both sighed of relief as they joined Shadow in sipping sodas.

"I take it that you accidentally added hot sauce to his pizza," Shadow chuckled as he kept sipping his soda with a smirk.

Silver and Vector both groaned as they narrowed their eyes at Shadow, who simply shrugged in response.


	37. Chapter 37: Shadow The Cheapskate

Busy day was it at Pizza Hut, as Silver The Hedgehog was working extra fast to finish up Shadow The Hedgehog's requested pizza. Vector The Crocodile was once again in his office, this time counting how many times the word count could be abused up the ass as he was surrounded by green dollar bills.

"Where's my _damn_ double pepperoni pizza with extra pickles and onions, Silver?" Shadow yelled as he slammed his right fist on the green table.

Silver panted as he jumped over the green counter, handing Shadow the pizza. "Here... here you go, Shadow."

Shadow smirked as he snatched the pizza away, patting Silver on the head. "Good job, slave. You're getting better and better at this."

Silver growled as he attempted biting Shadow's right hand, but managed to pull himself together. "All right, Shadow, pay up," The albino humanoid hedgehog stated as he opened up his left palm.

Shadow sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He handed Silver _exactly one green dollar bill._

Silver looked at the green dollar bill, and then back at Shadow, flabbergasted. "Are you fucking kidding me, Shadow? One dollar? ONE FRIGGIN' DOLLAR FOR-"

Shadow sighed as he took out his gun, pointing it at Silver. Everyone else in the Pizza Hut gasped as they heard the click Shadow made. Silver gulped as he raised his hands in the air, slowly backing away as he headed back behind the counter, not willing to get shot. Shadow smirked as he started eating his pizza, still holding his gun just in case.

"Boy, I love when I can turn a case around," Shadow chuckled as he kept on eating, much to Silver's annoyance.


	38. Chapter 38: Silver's Hot, Literally

Silver The Hedgehog, who admittedly was a pretty hot hedgehog, screamed as he was being blasted into the ceiling by the oven, which was malfunctioning. Vector The Crocodile, who was counting all of his money as usual, overheard the screams of the albino hedgehog, and came barging out of his office, to see what the problem was.

"_Silver!_ What the hell is going on!?" Vector exclaimed as he waved his arms, flailing them about like a pinball machine's flippers.

"Don't just stand there! _Help me!_" Silver screamed back as his back was starting to feel pain.

Vector looked around in vain, not finding anything that could help him. He gasped, however, as he found a wooden stool, snapping his fingers as he grabbed the stool and chucked it at Silver. Silver screamed as he fell on the oven, jumping into the air as his butt burned, running around the kitchen screaming as he pushed Vector aside. Vector watched in amazement as he scratched his head, while Silver unintentionally caused more chaos in the Pizza Hut.

Shadow The Hedgehog approached the counter to get another pizza pie, with a slice of sausage topped pizza in his hands as he watched the scene enfold before him. He then shrugged as he was content with the pizza he had, heading out of the Pizza Hut and finishing up his slice.


	39. Chapter 39: Silver Gets Jipped Again

Silver The Hedgehog, who was a pretty hot hedgehog no matter how you look at him, took out several deliciously hot pizzas at the same time, handing each and every one of them to the customers who ordered them. The last pizza he handed to was custom made, under the wills of Shadow The Hedgehog, who demanded the pizza to be in the shape of his head with black olives and pepperoni all over it. Silver wiped his forehead as he handed Shadow the pizza.

"Well, Shadow, I hope you're satisfied," Silver stated as he dusted off his gloves, standing over the counter, "This took me a long fifteen minutes to make perfect."

Shadow smirked as he patted Silver on the head while eating his pizza. "Don't worry about it, Silver. I'm sure you can do much, better better... in under ten minutes." He laughed as he got up, heading out of the Pizza Hut without paying.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as his eyes turned into tiny black dots, with Vector The Crocodile popping right behind Silver, as the lean, green crocodile usually did.

"So, did you get the money?" Vector asked as his eyes sparkled.

Silver wasn't able to reply as he fell on his back, his right leg twitching. Vector scratched his head in confusion as he shrugged, opening the cash register and seeing how much money was in it, much to his eager delight.


	40. Chapter 40

"Silver! Silver The Hegdehog!" Vector The Crocodile bellowed as he pounded his fists on the counter, "Where's that DAMN fourth pizza already!"

Silver The Hedgehog gasped as he placed several more unfinished pizzas into the oven, taking out three more just finished ones as he topped them off with cheese, pepperoni, onions, garlic, and the such. He wiped his forehead as he handed two pizzas to the other customers, handing the fourth and final ready pizza to Vector, who grabbed it and ate it up, crunching down on its salty goodness.

"Mmmm! Mmm, yes!" Vector stated as he gulped, giving Silver a thumbs up, "It could use a bit more seaman, if you know what I mean."

Silver blinked several seconds as he fell on his back, his eight leg twitching as Vector shrugged, continuing to eat up his delicious, hot pizza.


	41. Chapter 41

Silver The Hedgehog watched as dozens of pizzas went flying around the Pizza Hit, hitting the customers which caused them to run around screaming in panic as tables were knocked back, drinks were spilled, and overall chaos ensued. Knuckles came walking out of the mens' bathroom after watching his hands, slipping on some ice as he went crashing out of the window, while Shadow simply stood by the counter, drinking his soda as people bumped into each other.

"Forty eight, forty nine... fifty!" Vector exclaimed with glee as he finished counting up his green dollar bills, sniffing them as he sighed, placing them back into the cash register and then hugging the cash register itself. "Oh money, how I love sweet, sweet money. Sweet, sweet money."

Silver and Shadow glanced oddly at Vector, then looked at each other and shrugged as they resumed watching the show, with more customers getting hurt in the progress.


	42. Chapter 42

Silver The Hedgehog grabbed a gigantic pizza out of the oven, cooling it down by breathing his breath on it as he placed it on the counter, wiping his forehead as Shadow looked at it closely. The black hedgehog looked up at the albino hedgehog, raising his right eyebrow as he pointed at the pizza.

"So? Is it the large jeep shaped pepperoni pickle pizza that I ordered?" Shadow asked as he glanced down again, to see if the pickles were there indeed.

Silver nodded as he pointed at the spots of where the pickles were. "Sure is, Waluigi."

"...Waluigi?" Shadow gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, eying Silver suspiciously.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "Err, sorry, you're both seem to be so anti. Anyway, you see those green things on the pizza that look like toy pieces?" He stated, referring to the pickles he was pointing at.

Shadow rubbed his chin as he took a closer look, seeing what Silver meant. "Ahh! So those are the pickles!" He looked back up at Silver, patting him on the head as he grabbed the pizza and headed out of the Pizza Hut.

"Hey! Come back here, Shadow!" Silver shouted angrily, "You didn't pay up again!"


	43. Chapter 43

Silver The Hedgehog received a very special guest today. Considering that several of the people visiting his Pizza Hut were normally out of state, Silver was surprised when he saw this girl. He didn't know anything about her, but he had a good feeling about her. The young girl seemed a lot smart, and she was yellow, with pink and green stripes across her body. Silver, however, despite not knowing who she is, had the strange feeling that he saw her before.

"Say... aren't you similar?" Silver observed as he took a close, close look at the girl.

The girl tilted her head to the right as she placed a finger on her chin. "Similar? That's the first time anyone's told me that."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, it's just that... you usually hang out with Princess Daisy."

"Hang out with Princess Daisy?" Blinking for several seconds, she giggled as she waved her right hand at Silver. "Ohohohoho! You must have me confused for someone else! No, I come from Popstar!"

"...Popstar?" Silver stated slowly as he tilted his head to the right, obviously confused by the girl's strange words. "What the heck kinda place is that like?"

The young girl shrugged as she shook her head. "Well, I'd tell you more, but I just came for the pizza." She giggled as she gave Silver a kiss on the forehead. "I'm Tiff, or Fumu, as you will."

Silver blushed as his eyes widened, causing Vector The Crocodile to laugh at him. Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, heading to the back to make Tiff some nice pizzas as Tiff watched eagerly.


	44. Chapter 44

Shadow The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, and Vector The Crocodile all watched the customers fleeing for their lives as several old badniks came in, wreaking the entire place. Silver The Hedgehog was in the kitchen, trying his best to make as many pizzas and other side orders as fast as possible, the badniks being very needy.

"Where's my chilli delux pepperoni on a hot fudge cheesecake with extra filling and some garlic pizza?" A red Buzzbomber demanded as he zapped lasers at the lights, causing a fiery explosion that set off the sprinkler alarm, causing everyone and everything in the kitchen to get wet.

Silver groaned, trying to get everything under control.

Just as Silver closed the oven and set the timer on, he was electrocuted as a result of the water being sprinkled, and he fell on the ground after the oven opened its door by itself, having knocked Silver out. The badniks themselves began to malfunction as blue electric sparks ran over their bodies, the water dousing them as they exploded, falling flat on the ground.

Looking at the fleeing customers, then at the destroyed badniks, then at the unconscious Silver, then at the entire state of the entire Pizza Hut themselves, Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles all shrugged as they resumed eating their own pizzas and drinking their own drinks, as they essentially got dinner and a show.


	45. Chapter 45

Silver The Hedgehog merrily whistled as he wiped the counter, looking at it as it sparkled. SMiling, Silver headed into the kitchen, cleaning off the ovens as Vector The Crocodile watched on with Shadow The Hedgehog, the Pizza Hut being closed due to a special holiday.

"Is he always thsi cheerful about making everything as clean as possible?" Shadow asked as he rubbed one of his hair dreadlocks.

Vector shrugged as he wrapped his long, green skinny arms around his head. "Eh, whenever he's not making pizzas, he's always doing some cleaning. Can't blame him, though." He chuckled as he patted his chest. "Things just always seem to be dirty around here."

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he smiled, the entire kitchen having been cleaned as it sparkled greatly. Suddenly, a red dot appeared, prompting Silver to chase it as he tried cleaning it, spraying water on it and then wiping it, only for the red dot to appear again. Silver blabbered in shock as he chased after it, when the red dot was merely a light that Shadow was playing around with, causing the black hedgehog and Vector to burst into laughter as they watched the chase ensue.


	46. Chapter 46

Silver The Hedgehog patted the finished pizzas as he whistled merrily, while Vector The Crocodile counted all of the money from today's day. As Vector grabbed the cash register and kissed it, he turned to Silver, wvaing goodbye as he left the Pizza Hut.

Silver simply nodded as he took a nice glance at the kitchen, everything being sparkly clean. Sighing happily, SIlver jumped over the counter, heading towards the front door as he slipped on a dropped slice of pizza, screaming as he fell on his back. Silver grumbled as he got back up, trying to head towards the door when he slipped on another slice of pizza, this time sliding into a table, causing him to fall on his butt as the table broke in half.

"It's been one of those days..." Silver groaned as he dusted himself, opening the front door as millions of different slices of pizzas dropped on him, burying him beneath layers of cheese. "Aw come on, seriously!"


	47. Chapter 47

Silver The Hedgehog was washing the insides of the ovens as he was whistling to himself. Vector walked by, turning his head to the left, glancing down at Silver.

"So, you're making all the ovens nice and clean?" Vector asked as he was holding a couple of green dollar bills.

Silver turned his head around, nodding at Vector. "Yeah. Have to make sure these things are nice and clean so when I bake a pizza, it doesn't get any dust or anything nasty like that."

Vector chuckled as he patted Silver on the head. "Ha ha! That's mah boi! Keep up the good work, Silver!" He then headed to his office as he was bopping his head, closing the door as Silver continued working on cleaning the ovens.

* * *

Silver and Shadow The Hedgehog were having a fight with each other, while Vector The Crocodile and Knuckles The Echidna watched, along with the other customers.

"I wanted a large pepperoni sausage pizza with pineapple toppings!" Shadow demanded as he slapped Silver across the face.

"There is no large pepperoni sausage pizza with pineapple toppings!" Silver remarked as he slapped Shadow across the face.

"A large chocolate topped pizza!" Shadow demanded as he slapped Silver across the face.

"There is no large chocolate topped pizza!" Silver remarked as he slapped Shadow across the face.

"A large carrot flavored pizza!" Shadow demanded as he slapped Silver across the face.

"There is no large carrot flavored pizza!" Silver remarked as he slapped Shadow across the face.

"A large strawberry pizza!" Shadow demanded as he slapped Silver across the face.

"There is no large strawberry pizza!" Silver remarked as he slapped Shadow across the face.

Vector and Knuckles laughed their head off as they were getting a show like no other.

* * *

Silver finished baking a fresh hot pepperoni pizza, placing it into the oven as he set it to bake. He then grabbed another finished sausage pizza, taking a slice from it as he munched on it, gulping it down as he heard moans coming from Vector's office.

"What the hell?" Silver gawked as he blinked, heading into the office and looking around, rubbing the back of his head. "What in the name of ech is going on..."

Vector was on the ground, his left leg twitching as his eyes were closed. Silver ran to him, picking up the green crocodile by the head.

"Vex, what's wrong?" Silver asked as he snapped his fingers, trying to get Vector to open up his eyes. "Come on, dude! Don't do this on me! Please wake up!"

Vector groaned as he opened his eyes. "Yeargh, Silver... I just tried out tuna for the first time in my life..." His face turned sea green as he puffed his cheeks. "I don't think I ever tasted anything nastier in my entire life..."

Silver's right eye twitched as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, yeah, tuna is nasty..." He shook his head as he dropped Vector's head, placing his hands on his hips. "Why would you want to eat tuna, anyway?"

Vector grumbled as he stood up, dusting himself off as he folded his lanky light green arms. "Because Shadow taunted me with not being willing to try anything new." He then shook his right fist. "I swear, my appetite for anything went straight down afterwards... I will kill that black hedgehog if me forces me to eat tuna again..." Silver then used his green psychic power to summon the sausage pizza he was eating earlier. "Here, Vex. Take a slice of this sausage pizza I finished making. It will get that awful tuna sense out of your mouth."

Vector mumbled as he took a slice of the sausage pizza, munching on it as his eyes widened, feeling reawakened. "YES! **YES!** This is _delicious_!" He twirled about as he posed victoriously, laughing as he pounded his chest with both of his hands, shaking Silver's right hand. "Thanks, Silver! I'm so relieved and thankful to have a great worker like you!"

Silver chuckled as he shrugged, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the right. "Ohoho, it's no problem! Pizza makes anything bad seemingly go away!" After a few seconds, he sighed as he opened his eyes, narrowed as his smile faded away. "Well, at least when it's not dealing with Shadow?"

Vector folded his arms as he had a conflicted look on his face. "What about Shadow?"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, looking back up at Vector. "Oh, I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm going on break." He waved as he headed out of the office, finishing off the sausage pizza he made as Vector went back to doing what he did best.

Playing with green dollar bills.

* * *

Silver was finished with his work shift for the night, placing the last two pepperoni pizzas into two white pizza boxes as he stretched his arms. "Well, that was quite something." He then watched as Vector headed out of the office. "Doing anything tonight, Vex?"

Vector waved at Silver as he took one of the two pizza boxes with him. "I'm going to get a good night's sleep. I stayed up all day today. I need all the rest I can get."

Silver folded his arms as he nodded his head. "Hmm, that sounds good. Maybe I'll go see if Blaze is up to anything." He then waved goodbye to Vector. "See ya tomorrow, Vex!"

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I won't be here tomorrow. I'm letting Shadow be the temporary manager for tomorrow."

Silver screamed in agony as he pulled down his silver quills. "No! Please God, no! No!" He ran right out of the Pizza Hut and jumped through the window as he screamed at the top of his lungs, with Vector in confusion scratching the top of his head with his left hand.


	48. Chapter 48

Silver The Hedgehog was punching away the angry customers as he tried protecting himself, using his psychic powers to hold the customers that climbed over the counter in the air. Vector The Crocodile watched from his office, having locked it as he was confident that Silver could handle the situation all by themselves.

"Vector! There's too many of them! What do I do!" Silver shouted as he sweated nervously, not being able to hold off the angry people for much long.

Vector thought deeply as he rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, getting an idea as he snapped his fingers. "OF COURSE!" Vector bursted out of his office and opened all the ovens, setting them to high as he grabbed the customers and tossed them into the ovens, closing all of them as he set them on.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Vector proudly placed his hands on his firm reptilian hips, essentially killing people via the Oven Punishment.


	49. Chapter 49

Silver The Hedgehog watched as more and more customers were pouring in. Of course, Vector The Crocodile loved it, as he loved making money, because... well, business is business!

"GET THE PIZZAS READY, SILVER MAH BOI! THE GRAND SEXY MONEY TRAIN IS A COMING!" Vector hollered with joy as he began doing weird poses, barking and even meowing as he licked himself.

Silver oddly stared at Vector as the customers were pleased with Vector's strange antics, tossing green dollar bills at the crocodile, much to his delight. Silver shook his head and sighed as he headed into the kitchen to work on the pizzas.

* * *

"Hey Vex, can I ask you something?" Silver stated as he walked into Vector's office.

Vector was painting his walls green with some yellow added on to make it stand out. "Yeah, Silver? Speak to me."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, but I have a feeling someone or something is messing with the time stream. I mean, sometimes I feel like my dialogue got altered, or added on."

Vector stared blankly at Silver for several seconds as he laughed, shaking his head. "Nonsense! You're just hallucinating!" He then pointed towards the door. "Now get back to work, post haste!"

Silver sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "Why do I even bother..." He muttered to himself as he left.


	50. Chapter 50: How To Get Back Customers

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile both wondered what they were going to do. It's been the fifth year anniversary since they joined the Pizza Hut, but none of them had any idea how to celebrate it. They were also the only ones there as it was nine in the morning, the Pizza Hut not opening to customers until eleven.

"So... I say we give everyone a pre heated oven," Vector suggested as he pointed his left index finger in the air.

Silver shook his head in disagreement, holding a slice of pepperoni pizza he made earlier in his right hand. "I rather not. Remember the last time we got involved with Martha Stewart?" Silver lampshaded as he began formulating a flashback.

Vector slapped Silver across the face, causing the flashback bubble to pop. "No! No, don't remind me..." He shuddered at the thought of such, rubbing his chin as he continued thinking, a perplexed look across his reptilian face. "All right, so that's out of the way... what else?"

Silver looked up, to see the bright yellow sun burning up the city. He got an idea, eating his slice of pizza and then turned to Vector, snapping his fingers. "Ooh! How about we sell ices during the regular hours! People will love it!"

Vector blinked, thinking about the situation. Realizing that it would get even more money, Vector laughed heartily as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, smiling as he pounded the albino hedgehog's chest. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it in the first place! Silver, you're a genius! I'll have to give you a **PROMOTION!**"

Silver laughed heartily as he slightly blushed, glad that Vector accepted his idea.


	51. Chapter 51: Vector Is A Complicated Boss

Silver The Hedgehog ran around screaming as the oven attacked the Pizza Hut. The customers were tied up by mutant pizzas as Vector The Crocodile and Shadow The Hedgehog both hid in the safety of the office, watching Silver take care of all the action by himself.

"I could use some help here!" Silver exclaimed as he picked up a wooden table, tossing it at the oven, who roared angrily as it belched fire. "Come on, guys! Seriously!"

Vector and Shadow looked at each other, shaking their heads as they hid under the desk, resorting to cowering instead. Silver groaned as the oven grabbed him and smashed his head several times on the counter.

* * *

"Had anyone seen the pepperoni?" Silver asked as he looked all throughout the kitchen. "I just can't seem to find the damn things... they can't be that hard! They're small, round, and red!"

Vector was reading Espio's diary that he snuck out of the Chaotix Headquarters in his office, laughing as he flipped through the pages. "Ohohoho... '_I like to prance around with ribbons when no one is looking...'_" Vector's eyes started to shine. "Well, I sure hope Espio's up for a little ribbon competition..."

* * *

"So, how's the sausage pizza?" Silver asked as he had his hands behind his back. "Was is good enough to satisfy you?"

Toadsworth gulped down as he let out a sigh of relief, chucking as he turned to Silver. "My dear chap, that slice was delicious! What is the secret that makes it so good?"

Silver chuckled as he moved his hands around. "Well, I'm not suppose to tell you, but-"

Vector suddenly came crashing down, landing on top of Silver and flattening him like a pancake. Silver groaned as Toadsworth gasped in shock, with Vector whistling as he dusted his hands off, heading back to his office.


	52. Chapter 52: Shadow's Inane Orders

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as Shadow The Hedgehog ordered yet another ridiculous pizza request. Having placed on several pieces of onion on the pizza, Silver headed to the counter, handing the pizza over to Shadow. Shadow looked up, a smug look on his face.

"You sure you sprinkled it with extra pixie dust twice, slave?" Shadow asked as he slowly pulled out his gun. "Because it doesn't seem like it. Why don't you go and add some right now."

Silver groaned loudly as he tossed his hands in the air, taking the pizza back into the kitchen as Shadow chuckled quietly under his breath, playing Silver around like a deranged fool.

* * *

"Silver, that brownie topped pizza better be dumped in the toilet," Shadow commented as he had his arms folded, smirking. "I want it to look like someone had an accident."

Silver growled as he went into the bathroom with the brownie topped pizza, placing the pizza into one of the toilets as he stormed out, bumping in a yellow Egg Flapper, who watched what Silver did.

"Why do you take orders from that dumb black hedgehog?" The Egg Flapper commented in a robotic tone.

Silver groaned as he moved his hands around, shaking his head. "Because as much of a butt head Shadow is, he's the customer..." He then closed his eyes as he looked down, clenching his fist. "And the customer..."

"_...is always right!_" Vector loudly bellowed as he paraded in the Pizza Hut, shaking hands with all the customers munching on pizzas, with Silver shaking his head in disappointment.


	53. Chapter 53: Ceiling Tiles Are Falling!

Silver The Hedgehog screamed as the ceiling tiles were falling down on him. Vector The Crocodile accidentally forgot to pay the landlord, and as such, they were getting judgement from the landlord gods above. As Vector took the cash register and protected it in the best way he could, Silver was running around, screaming as he flailed his arms about, slipping on a frying pan as he landed on his back.

"This is no time to be layin' on the job, Silver!" Vector shouted as he tried to keep his precious sexy money protected, apparently dodging the ceiling tiles with ease.

Silver groaned as he bopped his head, closing his eyes as he sighed. It was no use for Silver to try and get back up as more ceiling tiles fell down.

* * *

"So, how was last night with those ceiling tiles?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza that was made in the shape of his head.

Silver groaned as he had both of his hands on his head, which was in serious pain. "Terrible, absolutely. It's not fun trying to focus on your job when you're at stake of being hit in the head by a ceiling tile."

As if on cue, a ceiling tile fell on top of Silver, knocking him out cold as Shadow shrugged, continuing to eat his pizza.


	54. Chapter 54: Baseball and Godzilla

Silver The Hedgehog decided to have a little fun with the oven. Picking up a wooden baseball bat and a white baseball, Silver chucked the baseball into the air as he swung the bat, watching the baseball soar towards the oven. The baseball ricochetted off of the oven's screen and came back towards Silver, hitting the albino hedgehog right in the face as it caused him to fall into the fryers. Silver screamed as he jumped out, running about in the kitchen as the flames spreaded amongst his white furry body, the customers being in amazement.

Vector The Crocodile came back from a little snooping around town, seeing what has happened to Silver. Slapping himself in the forehead, Vector grabbed a towel and chucked it at Silver, watching him sigh of relief as the flames disappeared.

The entire Pizza Hut then caught on fire. Comedy.

* * *

"...That was not what I meant to do..." Silver commented as he was back at his apartment, with Blaze The Cat helping him feel better by having warmed up pepperoni pizza Silver made at the Pizza Hut two nights ago. Suddenly the entire apartment shook as Godzilla roared, stomping through Station Square and destroying much of it with his slow marching and his radioactive breath, all of the residents screaming for their live as Blaze ran out of the apartment, leaving Silver to heal his rounds as the fire using purple cat jumped out into the streets, looking up at Godzilla.

One intense bright flash of light later, Blaze came back into the apartment, slowly approaching Silver as she coughed, being completely covered in smoke. Silver watched in disbelief as Blaze then immediately turned into a pile of ash.

"Awkward," Vector commented as he was suddenly sitting next to Silver, munching on a slice of the warmed up pepperoni pizza, with Silver screaming as he jumped up, hitting his head in the ceiling and groaning in pain. Vector looked up, shrugging as he kept chowing down on the pizza.


	55. Chapter 55: All For The Last Slice

Silver The Hedgehog watched as Knuckles The Echidna and Shadow The Hedgehog were both having a fighting competition between each other, the two humanoid mammals involved in a slapping contest as they barely made contact with each other. Silver chuckled as he folded his arms, watching the downright embarrassing match with glee as the customers chuckled. Vector The Crocodile came out of his office, approaching Silver and asking what was going on.

"Hey Sil, what's happening?" Vector asked as he pulled out some green dollar bills and sniffed them, sighing of content as he placed them back behind his back.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes with a chuckle. "Shadow and Knuckles are fighting over to see who gets the last slice of pizza. Again." He then heartily laughed.

Vector squinted as he placed his hands on his hips. "They're doing this? For a friggin' slice of pizza?" He sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "These two have no dignity in their bones."

Silver then watched as Vector snatched the particular last slice of pizza Shadow and Knuckles were fighting for, of which happened to be sausage topped, as Vector munched down on it, then approaching the cash register and kissing it as he rubbed it with both of his hands. Silver had a bewildered look on his face as Amy Rose walked up next to Silver, watching Shadow and Knuckles make idiots of themselves, then seeing Vector giving some love to the cash register.

"Boys." Amy commented as she shook her head, a smirk on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.


	56. Chapter 56: Vector Is A Sexy Manager

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were having a quiet day at Pizza Hut, wondering about a few things. Silver decided to contribute, seeing as how silent things have been for the past ten minutes.

"Hey Vector, what do you do with all the money we get, anyway?" Silver asked with curiosity as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vector thought deeply as he placed his right index finger on his chin. After fifteen seconds, he shrugged, remarking slyly, "I don't know. I'm a sexy manager, not a pedophile."

Silver blinked as he stared at the wall while Vector gathered up the cooked pizzas and took them into the office.

* * *

It was later that same night that there were still no customers, and Silver had just finished a pepperoni topped pizza that he was going to share with Vector, the two of them eating in the office.

"Still no customers." Silver commented as he took a slice of the pepperoni pizza and munched down on it. "But hey! There's always tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah... that's correct!" Vector exclaimed as he snatched a slice of pizza and munched down on it, wagging his right index finger at Silver. "You may not have as much physical strength as me, Silver, but you make it up in being so thoughtful!"

"Oh Vex, stop." Silver chuckled as he slightly blushed, feeling flattered by Vector as they kept munching down on the pizza together.


	57. Chapter 57: Pizza Hut Gets Competition

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were both handing out as many pizzas as they could, so that their Pizza Hut could beat the rivaling Domino's pizza across the street. Which was ironic, considering that they haven't really noticed until Donimo's started becoming successful, which led to Vector declaring an all out war to see who would get in the most customers. Shadow The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Waluigi, and Batman (who was taking a brief break from Gotham City crime busting) all watched as the customers came pouring in and out, hearing all the customers' pleads, as well as the burps, farts, and other bizarre, hilariously simple noises as the front door opened so many times.

"How much more do you think they could keep going?" Dr. Eggman asked as he massaged his sexy, bushy orange mustache.

Shadow and Knuckles shrugged as they ate their sausage topped pizzas, while Waluigi simply sipped his Diet Pepsi. Luckily, Batman was there, and because he was The Goddamn Batman, he could calculate, and thus, Batman had an answer.

"Probably for the remainder of the entire day," Batman replied as he patted Dr. Eggman on the right shoulder, "Which is precisely twelve hours and forty eight minutes."

Dr. Eggman raised his right eyebrow as Silver and Vector were noticeably getting tired, despite trying their best.

"Vex, I don't think I can keep this up..." Silver gasped as he carried several more pizzas to the counter, using as much of his green psychic power as possible.

Vector, who was trying to get several of the customers to sit down, nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. We need new coworkers, and fast..."


	58. Chapter 58: A Nice, Quiet Day

Silver The Hedgehog whistled merrily as he came back into the Pizza Hut, having delivered yet another successful pizza to yet another happy customer. Vector The Crocodile was cleaning the glasses, watching Silver jump over the counter as he turned on the the oven.

"Great day, huh Silver?" Vector asked as he smiled, turning around and placing the empty glass in the cabinet.

Silver nodded in agreement as he placed the pizza dough into the oven. "Boy, you said it, Vector. I don't think my day can get any better." He then closed the oven door, setting the degrees to 285 as he sat down by the counter, smiling as he placed his hands on his face. "Such a good day to go out and deliver some pizza to a great customer."

Vector turned around patted Silver on the right shoulder as he cleaned another empty glass, laughing. "You said it, partner." Vector continued cleaning the empty glass.

Silver smiled as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and munched on it, with Vector willing to watch his hedgehog employee eat as the two were enjoying the peace of there being no customers inside the Pizza Hut.

It was a nice, quiet day.


	59. Chapter 59: Silver Runs Pizza Hut Alone

Silver The Hedgehog was in the Pizza Hut all by himself, Vector The Crocodile having gone out of town for some reason, as he was keeping the restaurant in check. Silver then glanced to his right, to see a small piece of paper on the green counter, of which was obviously made by Shadow The Hedgehog. Silver sighed as he picked up piece of paper, looking at it.

"Shadow, sometimes I swear..." Silver grumbled as he realized how ridiculous the order Shadow requested was, munching on a slice of nearby pepperoni pizza as he got to work on making the ridiculous pizza.

Later on, Silver arrived at Shadow's house, sighing as he looked at the small piece of paper with the instructions that were listed for the pizza Shadow ordered. Sighing as he closed his eyes, Silver knocked on the door, and Shadow opened up, revealing behind him that he was having a party with Vector and Knuckles The Echidna.

"Wait a minute, Vector was here the entire time!?" Silver exclaimed in disbelief, having been told by Vector himself that he was going out of town.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he snatched the pizza way from Silver. "Whatever, slave. Now give me my triple fudge mushroom toasted cholesterol pizza before I pass out!" He then slammed the door in Silver's face.

Silver sat down, wrapping his arms around his extremely skinny legs as he could not believe what he just saw.


	60. Chapter 60

Silver The Hedgehog wondered what Dr. Eggman was up to as Vector counted up all the money that had garnered today. After fifteen minutes, Vector closed the cash register, petting it and then giving it a kiss as hye headed towards the front door, with Silver following close behind.

"So, what are your plans tonight, Silver?" Vector asked as the two exitted the Pizza Hut, turning around and locking up the doors.

Silver wrapped his arms around his head as he shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I was thinking about taking a nice leisure stroll around the Green Hill Zone. Care to come?"

Vector shook his head as he looked up. "Can't do that, I'm afraid. I have to watch Charmy in case he does anything stupid."

Silver frowned, but he nodded, understanding Vector's case. "Don't worry, Vector. I can understand." He shook hands as he waved goodbye, shouting back to Vector, "Good luck! You'll need it!"

Vector waved as he sighed, feeling somewhat uneasy about babysitting Charmy as he wished he could join Silver. He shrugged, sighing.


	61. Chapter 61: Silver Has This, Vex

Silver The Hedgehog was smacking the mutated pizzas with a crowbar, forcing them to retreat back into the oven as the customers watched with glee, cheering for Silver. Vector The Crocodile was munching on a double pepperoni pizza, impressed at how well Silver was handling the case.

"Hey Silver, you need any help?" Vector asked, wanting to know if Silver needed any assistance, continuing to chow down on his pizza.

Silver turned around, waving his right hand at Vector as he chuckled. "No thanks, Big V! I got this!" He turned around, blasting a powerful green blast of psychic that destroyed the remaining mutated pizzas with ease.

* * *

"Need any help, Silver?" Vector asked politely as he was checking out the cash register to see how much money they got.

"Nah, I got this, Vector!" Silver exclaimed as he was placing all of the finished pizzas into the pizza ovens using his green psychic power, setting the ovens to warm up the pizzas.

* * *

"Need any help?" Vector asked as he entered the bathroom of the Pizza Hut.

"I got this, Vex!" Silver commented as he was scrubbing all the floors, ya know, _in the bathroom_, with Vector frowning as he felt slightly useless, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Need any help?" Vector asked as he was holding the large amount of hungry customers back.

"I got this, Vex!" Silver exclaimed as he was making various pizzas at a miraculously fast pace, using physical strength and his telekinesis to balance the work shift.

* * *

"Need any help?" Vector asked Silver as they were heading home from the Pizza Hut, with the restaurant being closed as it was night time.

"I got this, Vex!" Silver commented as he helped an old lady cross the bustling, busy street of Station Square, with Vector dropping his arms as he sighed.

"I feel completely helpless..." Vector groaned as he followed Silver across the street slowly, with various cars, trucks, and buses crashing into each other as they tried not to run over Vector.


	62. Chapter 62: Knuckles Gets His Punishment

Silver The Hedgehog watched as Shadow The Hedgehog was firing blasts of Chaos Spear at Knuckles The Echidna, who put too much hot chilli on Shadow's pizza, causing his mouth to burn. Shadow was infuriated as Knuckles ran for his life. Vector The Crocodile came out of the office, approaching Silver as he was confused at what was happening.

"What did Knuckles do this time?" Vector suggested as he scratched his head, smirking deviously as he opened up his green skinny arms, "Take a leak on Shadow's foot again?"

Silver chuckled as he folded his arms, turning to Vector as a huge explosion shook the Pizza Hut, "Oh, Knuckles put some hot chilli sauce on Shadow's pizza."

Vector cringed a bit at the thought as they heard Knuckles screaming for help, being choked by Shadow, who held him with a tight grip.

* * *

"I'm _so_ bored." Amy complained as she munched on a slice of sausage topped pizza.

"Then go on an adventure." Silver commented as he was cleaning the table. "I think Sonic's being prepped for another game by SEGA."

Amy frowned as she placed her hands on her face. "Sonic wouldn't want me to come... he'll just zip off."

"That's Sonic, all right." Dry Bowser commented as he was munching on some pepperoni pizza, having nothing better to do as he and Silver watched Amy groan.


	63. Chapter 63

Silver The Hedgehog was wondering what Vector The Crocodile was up to as he was all completely by himself in the closed Pizza Hut. The eerie quietness of the place intimidated the albino humanoid hedgehog a bit, as it was completely dark. In the dead of the cold, cold night, no less. Poor Silver. Just poor Silver.

"Oh Vector, why did I have to do the night shift alone..." Silver complained as he eyed the cash register, which was making several strange sounds.

Silver slowly approached the cash register as he picked up a wooden baseball bat. He held the bat behind his head as he screamed, smashing the cash register. Sadly, this was NO GOOD, as the cash register came to live, barking with rage.

"Ack! How the hell is this possible!" Silver exclaimed as he jumped over the counter, screaming as he ran for his life in circles, with the mutant cash register chasing him as they knocked over tables and other objects within the enclosed Pizza Hut, the people walking by briefly glancing at the Pizza Hut as they saw a humanoid hedgehog being chased by an animated object.


	64. Chapter 64

Silver The Hedgehog opened the oven, to see that the pizza that was placed inside melted. He sighed as he turned out, shouting to Vector The Crocodile, who was swaying the cash register. Vector stopped and walked towards Silver, glancing at the melted pizza.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Silver asked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "We can't leave it."

Vector thought curiously as he snapped his fingers. "I know! You can wear it as a disguise!" He then pointed at Silver with a big freakin' grin on his smug reptilian face.

Silver gawked as his eyes popped up. "WHA! But why do I gotta go and do it! How come you can't?"

Vector whistled nervously as he rubbed his chest. "Well, I have something to do today, and that involved-"

A truck came crashing through the kitchen of the Pizza Hut, a fat old man wearing blue clothes and a red hat coming in and pointing at Vector, asking, "Is youse Vector Da Croc?"

Vector nodded slowly as he blinked several times. The fat man opened the back of the truck, several metallic boxes falling right on him and Silver. The fat man then approached Vector, pulling out a board and a pen.

"Sign here, please," The fat man asked in a monotone voice, somewhat mixed with a Brooklyn accent.

Vector pushed his right arm out of the boxes and grabbed the pen, writing his name down as he handed the pen back. The fat man tipped his red hat as he headed back into the truck, driving away as Vector and Silver emerged from the mess of boxes.

"And just what are these boxes for?" Silver asked angrily as he folded his arms.

Vector chuckled, opening a metallic box that contained ear mittens. "Oh, just a little thing to spice up the Pizza Hut." He patted Silver on the head as he headed back into his office.

Silver sighed as he got up, approaching the oven again as it exploded in his face, covering him in smoke. Silver coughed as he fell back onto the metallic boxes, injuring himself in the process.

* * *

Silver woke up, having napped on the green counter as he looked up, to see a giant green and blue N staring right at him. Silver gawked in horror as he stumbled back, knocking a few pans and dishes down as the N logo laughed at him.

"What's wrong? You never seen a reference to the Nintendo 64 before?" The Nintendo 64 logo stated at him as he laughed heartily.

Silver rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he fainted, with the N64 logo looking down at him over the counter.


	65. Chapter 65

Silver The Hedgehog whimpered as the three ovens were approaching him slowly, all of them growling lowly as he opened their hatches. Silver curled into a ball as Knuckles broke through the walls, jumping in front of Silver.

"Don't worry, Silver! I'll protect you!" Knuckles shouted as he punched through each of the three ovens, destroying them as he posed sexually. However, a darker shadow loomed overhim, and the red colored echidna turned around, gawking as there were six larger ovens, all of them bellowing in Knuckles's face, which blew off his red skin. Knuckles ran off as he shouted in the distance, "Sorry to chicken out, Silver, but this is a job for someone not me!"

Silver blinked several times as he looked up to see the six ovens, all of them belching heat. The albino humanoid hedgehog gawked as his tongue ricocheted in different directions, his eyes tripling as he dashed right through the wall, running as fast as he could as the ovens chased him, shaking the ground so much that the surrounding buildings toppled from the reactions.

Vector The Crocodle and Shadow The Hedgehog both came out of the office, looking at each other as they heartily laughed, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Should we tell him?" Vector asked as he raised his right index finger, still amazed that they got to Silver's delicate mind so easily.

Shadow smirked and waved his left hand, shaking his head. "No, no, Vector, mah boi. This is too hilarious to pass up." He continued laughing evilly.


	66. Chapter 66

Silver screamed as several pizzas continued dropping on him. Vector was too busy chatting with Shadow and Knuckles to notice.

"Vector, wherever you are, help!" Silver yelped as he was buried underneath the pizzas.

Vector turned his head around for a moment, scratched his head, and shrugged as he looked back at Shadow and Knuckles. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

Shadow folded his arms as he closed his eyes. "I'm going to do some painting for the charity."

Knuckles frowned as he rubbed the back of his nec while looking down. "I have to do a bunch of shitty math homework. man, college sucks..."

Vector stared at Knuckles as he bursted into laughter, rolling on the floor as joyful tears started coming out. Knuckles chuckled sheepishly.


	67. Chapter 67

Silver The Hedgehog was fighting off several red colored mechanical crabs, which were the Crabmeats. Vector was locked inside his office, counting up the money as Silver was doing his best to destroy the countless amount of Crabmeats, which were all mysteriously spawning out of nowhere. Silver cried out for help as he was having more trouble than he anticipated.

"Vector! Vector, where are you, I really need you!" Silver shouted as he grabbed a shovel and used it to whack away the Crabmeats.

The Crabmeats taunted Silver as they pinched him sharply with their metal pincers, being enough to deal sufficient damage to Silver. Silver blasted them back with his psychic as the albino hedgehog ran towards the counter, ripping the cash register off of the counter and tossing it at the crabmeats.

"Back! Back, you mechanical crusteceans!" Silver shouted as he was cornered, doing his best to stand his ground as he continued firing green psychic blasts while whacking away with his shovel.

Vector paused for a moment, hearing what was happening outside. After giving it a thought, he shrugged, continuing to count the huge amount of money.


	68. Chapter 68

Silver The Hedgehog was getting to as many customers as possible, but he couldn't handle the fact that he had several ovens all set to cook. The albino hedgehog was exhausted, but was willing to do the most he could, as he wanted the customers to be proud and satisfied.

"Where's my pizza?" One customer shouted.

"And where's my chocolate dip?" Another impatient customer squawked.

Silver gasped as he glanced back, muttering to himself, "It's okay, Silver... just hold on longer and keep up the pace..."

Silver gasped as he wiped the sweat off of his head, gasping as he used his psychic abilities to bring the finished, hot pizzas to the customer. He too out a napkin and wiped his forehead as Vector watched from one of the tables while munching on a pizza, watching alongside Shadow and Knuckles.


	69. Chapter 69: The Cheese Monster

Silver The Hedgehog screamed as he noticed the pizza mutated into a huge, cheese monster. Silver was backed into a corner, with Vector bursting right through the ceiling and landing on the cheese monster, glancing down and gasping in shock as he ran over to Silver, grabbing the albino hedgehog and shaking him violently, his eyes huge.

"What have you done!" Vector The Crocodile exclaimed in a strangely higher pitched voice. "What the friggin' hell have you done, you silver colored, mammalian idiot!?"

Silver gulped as he whimpered, only meekly replying while trembling with fright, "N-nothing! A-all I did was add a l-little salt to the sugar, and-"

"You call _that_ LITTLE!?" Vector bellowed in response as he slapped Silver across the face as he picked him up again, going directly into his face. "You're not suppose to add salt to the sugar! It'll cause an unhealthy time paradox that will-"

The cheese monster bellowed angrily as he stood back up, pounding his chest as he stomped towards Silver and Vector. Vector groaned as he pushed Silver aside, fighting the cheese monster heroically as he kicked ass and ate cheese, while Silver grabbed a bucket of buttery popcorn with his psychic and enjoyed the great cheesy battle.

"Wow." Amy Rose commented as she munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, watching the fight alongside Shadow The Hedgehog. "I'm quite surprised there's no 69 joke in this chapter."

"Now's not really the right place for it." Shadow commented as he had his right arm wrapped around Amy, sipping his Diet Pepsi with his left hand.


	70. Chapter 70

Silver The Hedgehog gasped as he came into the Pizza Hut, outside being totaled by a powerful thunderstorm, the streets of Station Square flooding. Silver was all soaked and wet, shocking most of the customers as they watched the drenched humanoid albino hedgehog heading to the back of the counter. Vector, who was drinking some Pepsi, watched as Silver shook his entire body, the water dripping on the floor.

"Seems like a heavy storm," Vector commented as he took another sip.

Silver glared at Vector as he raised his right fist at him. "Of course it's a heavy storm! I nearly got blasted by a lightning bolt twice!" He sighed as he opened up one of the ovens, using it to dry himself. "I'm bringing a thunder detector next time I come out here during a storm..."

Vector laughed heartily as he patted Silver on his head. "Don't worry, mah boi. It can't be any worse than a snow storm." He cleared his throat as he glanced at his Pepsi can, admitting, "Now if you excuse me, I need to check for more money."

Silver shook his head violently as Vector opened the cash register, peeping inside for more money.


	71. Chapter 71

Silver The Hedgehog tripped as he landed on his face, moaning weakly. Vector merely laughed as he was on the counter, doing some dancing skills as Shadow and Knuckles applauded. Silver got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Vector? What are you doing?" Silver asked as he noticed how ridiculous Vector looked.

"Trying to attract customers, of course! They pay good money for this stuff!" As Vector claimed, plenty of people came marching in as a conga line,l tossing their green dollar bills at Vector, who laughed as he continued dancing.

Knuckles was grooving to the beat, slapping his ass as he commented, jumping on the table to join Vector in his dancing, "yeah, now THIS is how you get funky, baby!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he grabbed a slice of cotten cabbage pizza and ate it.

Silver groaned as he turned around, tripping and landing on his face again. "Oh you gotta be kidding-"


	72. Chapter 72

Silver The Hedgehog was doing more pizza deliveries around town while Vector handled the Pizza Hut. As Silver approached a random house, he knocked on it, only to get a pretty, blonde girl with a green hat staring at him, a Purrlion in her arms.

"Oh goody! You must be the pizza delivery!" The girl squealed cutely as she introduced herself, giggling while letting out a cute little poot, "I'm Bianca! I'm temporarily staying here!" Shockingly enough, the girl was actually Pokemon's Farting Bianca, infamously known back then as simply Belle.

Silver chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "T-that's... uh... g-great to know, Bianca..." He cleared his throat and handed Bianca the pizza. "H-here's the triple chili deluxe pizza you ordered, ma'am." Bianca grabbed it and she then hugged Silver tightly. "Oooh, thank you so much, cute hedgehog guy!"

Bianca hugged too tightly, sadly, as she farted so loud that the entirety of Station Square exploded. Silver screamed as he went blasting off again, while Bianca was reduced to a pile of ash, with Purrlion killed by a fallen coconut tree. You saw this coming.

Vector sighed as he was making several pizza pies in the kitchen, with the Pizza Hut itself somehow being spared from the explosion, shaking his head as he knew something stupid has happened. "Oh Silver, what happened this time...?"


	73. Chapter 73

Silver The Hedgehog was in the kitchen, cleaning some pots as he stopped, turned around, seeing Vector snooping all over the place. Silver sighed as he shook his head, approaching Vector and asking what he was doing.

"Vector, what in the world are you-"

"Shhh!" Vector interrupted as he pushed Silver back.

Silver gawked in shock as his jaw dropped. "Vector, what the hell-"

"Shhh!" Vector snapped back as he raised his right hand.

Silver frowned as he approached Vector. "Can you tell me-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to find the computer room!" Vector replied, standing in front of a safe.

Silver dropped his arms like rag dolls as he blankly stared at Vector.

"...Seriously?" Silver replied as he basically had no reaction face to comment on.

* * *

"Oh, I wonder what kind of bullshit I'll face today." Silver asked himself as he was placing the finishing touches on two regular pizzas, placing them in the oven to bake.

As Silver approached the cash register, he slipped on a dropped slice of pepperoni pizza, falling on his back as his legs were sticking out in the air. The customers all noticed, murmuring to each other as Silver groaned in pain.


	74. Chapter 74: Vector's A Wonderful Thing

Silver The Hedgehog watched as customers came in, demanding pizzas and pizzas. Silver worked as fast as he could as he somehow managed to get the pizzas out with the pizzas remaining hot.

"Wow, Silver. You're working really fast." Vector commented as he approached Silver from behind, drinking some Pepsi.

Silver chuckled as he shrugged, admitting after handing the last pizza to one of the customers, "Well of course, I don't want to disappoint the customers, Vector."

Vector laughed as he slapped his stomach several times, wrapping his left arm around Silver as he pointed at the back. "That's great, Silver. Because there's something in there that I want you to observe."

Silver gawked as he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly asking, "W-what is it that you want me to check?"

Vector lowered his eyes as he smirked more, whispering in Silver's ear, "I think it's best for you to find out."

Silver gulped as he headed to the back, leaving Vector to handle the customers as he approached the back. The room got darker and darker as Silver felt anxious, the ovens staring down at him like hawks. As Silver came to the very back of the room, he saw a huge door, opening it as he went inside.

The door then slammed shut and locked itself.

"What the!" Silver exclaimed as he looked around, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, much to Silver's horror, a seemingly infinite amount of Vector The Crocodiles all surrounded Silver, exclaiming into the poor humanoid albino hedgehog's head, "**FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**"

* * *

Vector yawned as he stretched his arms, having taken a nap inside his office as he rubbed his back, heading out of his office to see Silver working fast in the kitchen, making plenty of different flavored pizzas and other various snacks. Vector blinked a few times as he headed out of the Pizza Hut, standing in the entrance as he looked around, seeing if there was anyone on the street nearby.

"Hmm... still early in the afternoon." Vector commented as he noticed an old Buzzbomber pairing entered into the Pizza Hut. Vector rubbed his chin with his right hand as he shook his head. "You know, now would be the perfect chance to see what Charmy and Espio are up to..." He then headed towards the northern direction, planning on coming back to the Pizza Hut later.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog watched as Knuckles The Echidna was shoving different slices of pizza down his mouth, eating way more pizza than one should normally consume. Shadow had a slice of pepperoni sliced pizza with carrot toppings, sipping a can of Diet Pepsi as he placed the can down.

"Knuckles, don't you think you had enough pizza for one night?" Shadow commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head.

Knuckles stared at Shadow for a few seconds as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Hey. I'm just going with the flow. I love my pizzas." He then grabbed the slice of salmon topped pizza as he munched on it, gulping it down. "Man, Silver knows how to bake these pizzas...I love all the extra details to the taste..."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Eh, he does a fine job. But I would prefer it when he gets my order exactly done." He then glanced at the kitchen, calling out to Silver. "My pepperoni topped pizza in the shape of my head with rainbow sprinkles better be in high quality condition with extra heat!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Silver exclaimed from the kitchen as he was putting the rainbow sparkles on the pizza, obviously getting annoyed by Shadow's weird pizza requests.

* * *

"VECTOR! HELP!" Silver exclaimed as he was caught in one of the ovens, his right hand trapped to be exact.

Vector busted the office door down as he pointed at Silver. "KEEP IT DOWN, SILVER! I'm talking with the upper management of Pizza Hut!" He then placed the door he busted down and placed it back up, slamming his door shut as the walls collapsed, revealing the entire office.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he activated his green psychic powers. "Well, if you can't get help, do it yourself..." He then aimed his left hand at the oven, blasting it with his psychic.

The entire Pizza Hut exploded, with Silver and Vector blasting off again.


	75. Chapter 75: Ants, It Had To Be Ants

"Vector! _It's No Use!_ They're all over me!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he tried blasting away the fire red ants with his psychic powers, shouting to Vector, "What do we do?"

Vector The Crocodile was slapping the ants off of him with the cash register, using his tail to open the ovens as the flames burned the ants to their crispy deaths. "Don't just stand there, kid! Keep fending them off!"

Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna both watched from a table nearby, munching on their hot pizzas as ants came marching in, all of them causing the customers to run away as Silver and Vector had a hard time getting rid of them. Vector then got an idea and took out an oven, chucking it at the middle of the floor over the counter, causing the oven to explode into flames as the entire Pizza Hut was on fire. The customers screamed as they were all running around, arms flailing as they were on fire, with Shadow and Knuckles both on fire but still eating their pizzas as they did not care. Silver was getting exhausted, and suddenly, he collapsed on the floor as the ants completely covered him, while Vector began singing horrible to fend off the ants.

Sadly, this only encouraged more ants to come in. Damn.

"That's a _damn_ shame." Shadow commented as he munched on a slice of his black olives and pepperoni pizza he held in his right hand, with Knuckles laughing as he pounded his left fist on the table, holding his own slice of sausage pizza in his right hand.


	76. Chapter 76

Silver The Hedgehog screamed as he was running around inside the Pizza Hut in circles, the mutated pizzas coming back as they tossed parts of themselves at Silver, their cheesy contents left all over the floor as the customers complained, their feet getting stuck to the cheese. Vector drank some Pepsi as Shadow glanced over, rubbing his chin as Silver crashed into a wall, falling on his back as the mutated pizzas pointed and laughed at him, tossing the lower parts of themselves at Silver.

"Mutated pizzas? How did this happen?" Shadow asked curiously. "I mean, it's not crazy, but-"

Vector scratched his chin, shrugging as he casually replied, "I don't know. All I recall is just coming here late last night to check the cash register..."

**LAST NIGHT**

"And I.. just leave this here..." Vector mumbled as he turned off the computers, grinning with pleasure as he continued. Nearby, the oven was left open, and some strange green ooze was dipping into the oven, causing some leftover pizzas to slowly mutate as a green aura surrounded them.


	77. Chapter 77: Knuckles Works At Pizza Hut

Silver walked into the office, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand while having a slice of half eaten pepperoni pizza in his right hand as he was interrupting Vector's quality time. "Hey Vex..."

Vector was eating a regular pizza at his desk, eying Silver as he held a slice in his left hand, his fourth one. "Yes, Silver, what is it?"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, Knuckles wants to see what it's like working here, so..." He gulped. "I let him take over my duties for tomorrow."

Vector's eyes widened in horror, dropping the slice of pizza as he dropped his jaw. "Silver, no..."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was an extremly nice, normal, peaceful Spring day inside Station Square's number one hot spot, the reliable Pizza Hut...

**OR WAS IT?**

"So... you want the triple pizza deluxe?" Knuckles The Echidna asked, wearing the Pizza Hut red outfit.

"Uhh... no." Replied the customer, which was an eerily similar blue colored humanoid fish, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. This fish was very clearly Harold William Reginald, who was able to somehow breathe the oxygen despite being a fish.

"The double double, toil and trouble?" Knuckles asked as he pointed at the top right corner with his left hand, urging Harold to check out his doubles.

"Hmm... not that either." Harold replied meekly as he rubbed his left arm, feeling a strange feeling in his shorts. That felt like grass.

"Do you want any pizza?" Knuckles asked in a low pitched voice as he was getting annoyed, his eyes narrowed.

Harold blinked several times, coughing a bit. "Well... I do, but..." He nervously trailed off.

"Do ya?" Knuckles implied as he got closer in Harold's BEAUTIFUL face.

Harold gulped as he held his flippers together, feeling even more nervous as he began shaking. "...Not really-"

"_DO YOU WANT ANY PIZZA OR NOT?_" Knuckles shouted as his eyes turned into living fireballs, flailing his fists like a crazy ax. All of the other customers turned their attention to Knuckles, seeing how angry he got.

"Durp a hurp." Harold replied as he covered his mouth, chuckling like a laughing elf man.

Knuckles got offended, shaking his right fist as he growled. "Well **DERP** your _HERP_, you _**NERP.**_"

"Don't be calling me a cracker, cheesecake!" Harold replied in a disgusting fashion as he started shoving his middle finger up his butt while giving Knuckles another middle finger.

"DAT'S WACIST, BIGGA! NAO U DAI!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped over the counter and started GIVING HAROLD THE BEATING OF HIS PATHETIC FISHY LIFE, YEAH RAPE THAT STUPID BLUE FISH GUY, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE _BIG **MEATY ****CLAWS**_, AND YES, THIS WAS LEFT ON CAPS LOCK ON PURPOSE U MAD?

"I... what?" Shadow muttered in disgust as he held his half eaten slice of pepperoni pizza, disgusted by the author's rude behavior.

Silver the Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile both looked at each other as they watched Knuckles beating up the poor blue colored fish customer from Vector's private office, chuckling as they shook their heads.

"I told you this was a friggin' stupid idea." Vector muttered to Silver as his chuckles were getting louder.

Silver nodded his head in agreement, not holding his chuckling back. "I know. But it was so fun."


	78. Chapter 78

Vector carefully held two tubes filled with green colored chemicals over a hot pepperoni pizza. "All I need to do is add these protons to the..."

"Wait! Why are you doing that?" Silver exclaimed as he broke into the office, pointing at the table.

Vector turned around, staring at Silver as he replied, "Why am I doing what?"

Silver slapped his forehead as he placed his hands on his hips, remarking, "Why are you pouring chemicals on the pizza? Don't you know that is completely ridiculous?"

Vector continued blinking as he shrugged, pouring the chemicals on the pizza. Unfortunately, this proved to be a stupid mistake, as the entire Pizza Hut exploded, the remnants of the pizza falling on Vector and Silver. Vector snarled as he grabbed Silver by the neck, telling him in a blunt voice, "Silver, you're fired."


	79. Chapter 79

Silver The Hedgehog was checking the ovens as Vector was at the counter, handing people their pizzas as he took the money for himself, rather than putting it in the cash register. As usual, Shadow and Knuckles were sitting by the left, watching as they sipped their sodas, chatting amongst each other.

"Vector, did you get them all?" Silver asked as he looked over from the oven, being inside of one.

Vector laughed as he turned around, opening his arms as money was stuffed inside his red work shirt and in between his headphones. "Bwa ha ha! Yeah! How do I look?"

Silver winced as he rolled his eyes. "You've never looked better," Silver sarcastically remarked, going back into the oven to clean it, "Now if you excuse me, Vector, I got this last oven to clean."

Shadow smirked as he closed his eyes, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds to shut the oven close, trapping Silver inside. Vector and Knuckles gawked as Silver screamed, pounding from the inside of the oven as Shadow chuckled, folding his hands together.


	80. Chapter 80

Silver watched as Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles were running around in the center of the Pizza Hut, screaming as the customers were chasing them. Silver sighed as he placed his hands on his face, resting his elbows on the counter as the cash register came to life, walking up to Silver.

"Hey Silver, what's going on in this here Pizza Hut?" The cash register asked as it accidentally leaked out some green dollar bills and gold coins.

Silver turned around to face the cash register, unsurprised by it being alive after the many misadventures he had within the Pizza Hut. "Shadow used Chaos Control to freeze time. Vector then placed hot sauce in everyone's food while Knuckles placed several mice in their pants and dresses." He sighed as he turned around, shaking his head. "I wanted to participate, but Vector wouldn't let me."

The cash register frowned as it walked right next to Silver, remarking while watching the chaos, "That's a shame."


	81. Chapter 81

Silver and Vector watched as the customers ran for their lives, the red hot flames from the ovens getting larger as Shadow used his Chaos Spear to lower them, but with no luck. Knuckles pounded his chest and started chucking pieces of granite at the flames, but this only caused the flames to increase. Silver and Vector simply looked at each other as they raised their cups of coffee and gave each other a toast, drinking until their hearts stopped.

"Why is this chapter so short?" Silver asked while drinking his coffee.

Vector laughed as he placed down his cup, replying to Silver while pounding his chest, "Silver, mah boi, all of these chapters are short! That's the thrill of reading this!"

"Yeah... but we're not making pizzas," Silver lampshaded as he shrugged.

And then Silver and Vector were pizzas.


	82. Chapter 82

Silver screamed as he kept falling, not being able to feel his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt the gravity pulling his entire body back, before splattering into several pieces of pepperoni. Suddenly, a huge wave of cheese came splashing down, smothering all of Silver. Silver screamed as he woke up, gasping as he looked around, seeing everyone stare oddly at him. Silver glanced dpown, to see that he was on the counter.

"Hey Silver... you had too many pizzas to the head," Vector commented as he sipped some pepsi, remarking as he shook the now empty can, "Short is good, but still, this is ridiculous."

Silver blinked several times as he chuckled nervously, unaware at what he was doing. "Ehehehe... I was just sleeping on the job... yeah..." He frowned, sighing.


	83. Chapter 83

"What the hell is this, Silver?" Vector asked as he held a jar filled with yellow substance.

Silver gulped as he sweatdropped nervously, being backed into the counter. "W-what do you mean, Vector? It's cheese," He stuttered nervously.

Vector lowered his eyes as he shoved the jar in Silver's face. "Take a good look, Mr. Hedgehog. Does this look like cheese to you?"

Silver meekly nodded as he glanced back at Vector. "Yeah, but-"

Vector slammed Silver on the head with the jar, then proceeded to break the jar on the counter, showing the yellow substance to Silver, right into his face.

"SEE THIS? THIS ISN'T CHEESE, THIS IS HONEY. GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, SILVER." Vector bellowed as he grabbed Silver by the throat, glaring at him angrily. "Or do I have to give you the Oven Punishment yet again?"

Silver trembled with fright as he tried to get out of the crunch he was in. "P-please, Vector! I'm sure we can work something out! Can we, please please please?"

Vector continued glaring at Silver as he then stuffed the psychic albino hedgehog into a garbage can, banging the can several times as he kicked the can out, Silver moaning weakly from the inside.


	84. Chapter 84

"Silver, can you come into my office?" Vector asked as he poked his head out from the office.

"Erm... yes, Vector?" Silver questioned as he wandered into Vector's office, sighing as both of his arms fell by his side.

Vector eyed Silver suspiciously as he rubbed his chin. "I've been noticing... you've been lacking lately in the work department. Is something wrong?"

Silver sighed as he rubbed his right arm, admitting to Vector, "Well... one of my friends passed away, and I just couldn't get them out of my mind..."

Vector looked down as he thought for a few moments, looking back at Silver and smiling as he patted him on the head. "Hey. How about you take a break, and I'll handle the pizzas?"

Silver gasped as a grin came across his face, hugging Vector tightly. "Oh, Vector! I knew you would understand!" Silver then rushed out of the Pizza Hut, to get a much needed break.


	85. Chapter 85

Silver dropped his balls as Vector slipped on them, going right through the ceiling. Silver winced as Vector moaned in pain, falling back onto the floor, splattered lke a flat pancake.

"What the hell just happened?" Vector asked as he stood up, trying to pull his nose as he popped back into a 3 dimensional form.

Silver chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, commenting, "Well, Vector, I was cleaning the counter when I dropped my balls, and-"

Vector placed his right hand over Silver's mouth, glancing at him oddly. "Wait... did you just say... that you dropped your balls?"

Silver merely blinked as he nodded quickly.

Five seconds later, Vector smashed a pizza into Silver's face, walking away with disgust. Silver moaned weakly as he was on the floor, with pizza on his albino face.


	86. Chapter 86

Silver was watching as the pepperonis were flying everywhere, with Vector underneath the counter, cleaning the gum off of them. Shadow took out his gun and shot at the flying pepperoni, while Knuckles watched in awe as the pepperonis came falling down flat. Silver scratched his head with confusion as Vector popped back up.

"That's a lot of pepperonis!" Vector asked Silver with a stupid grin.

Silver glanced at Vector, then he raised his right hand in the air, asking, "But how is this possible? Why are the pepperoni flying all around like magical dots?"

Vector then pointed at the last oven in the back, which was spitting out pepperoni like a volcano as it bopped up and down. Silver groaned as he facepalmed, soon being overcome by a flood of pepperoni. Vector blinked as he shrugged, going back under the counters.


	87. Chapter 87

It was near closing time at the Pizza Hut. Silver The Hedgehog finished his shift, and he went towards Vector, who was checking out the counter, after finishing up cleaning the ovens from the inside, covered in dust.

"Hey Vector, what are you doing tonight?" Silver asked as he used a napkin to wipe all the dust off of him, remaining sparkling clean once again.

Vector stretched his arms as he let out a big yawn, turning around to Silver and replying with a wide reptilian grin, "Oh, I'm going to go fishing. Gotta meet up with my old chum."

"Who's your old chum?" Silver asked as he folded his arms, interested.

Vector turned around and smiled as he patted Silver on the head, replying as he shrugged, "King K. Rool. I haven't seen the guy in three months."

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief. 'Three months! Wow, I wonder what he was doing in that time..."

Vector frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, replying, "Eh, last I heard from K. Rool, he was overtaken by some evil tikis or smething..."

Silver tilted his head as he gave Vector an odd facial expression. "What? Evil tikis? What's next?"

Suddenly thousands of Tikis fell onto Silver and Vector, burrowing the two as they screamed, trying to swim out, but more tikis came down into the Pizza Hut, overtaking the counter as a strange, low pitched laugh was heard shortly afterwards, all of Station Square being covered in nothing but tikis.


	88. Chapter 88: When Pirate Bananas Attack!

Silver The Hedgehog was moping up the floors when suddenly a horde of pirate bananas came crashing into the Pizza Hut, attacking Silver. Silver screamed as he ran around, slipping on one of the banana pirates as he crashed face first into the wall. Vector The Crocodile popped his head out of the office, only to get creamed in the face by banana cream pies.

"What's going on here?" Silver asked as he got up, rubbing his face from his major injury.

Just as Vector was going to say something, the entire Pizza Hut shook. Soon, the entire place exploded, with the pirate bananas riding on mutant pizzas, attacking the innocent bystanders of Station Square. Both Silver and Vector glanced at each other, and then looked at the sunsetting horizon, both covered in banana cream as the city was banana doomed.

* * *

"I friggin' hate those goddamn banana pirates." Vector growled as he was cleaning up all the banana peels in the Pizza Hut alongside Silver, mopping the floor with a wet mop.

"Well, it is unfortunate that they managed to do the damage that they did." Silver commented as he was cleaning the tables, noticing the pieces of rotting banana on various pizzas, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Eww..."

Shadow The Hedgehog chuckled as he watched Silver and Vector clean up the Pizza Hut, drinking a can of Diet Coke as he sighed of relief from enjoying the carbonated soda. "You two have your work cut out for ya."

"Gee, thanks." Silver sarcastically commented as he then picked up a banana peel, smirking as he chucked it at Shadow, who dropped his can of soda as he tried getting the banana peel off his face. Silver laughed, pointing at Shadow with his right hand, but then stopped as Vector angrily glared at him. Silver then was smacked in the head with the mop Vector was holding, who went back to cleaning the floors as Silver groaned in pain, rubbing his injured head with both of his hands as he turned to Silver, frowning. "I'm not allowed to have some fun for once?"


	89. Chapter 89

"Hey Vector, I just gotta say..." Silver asked as he looked down, frowning, "Why are we wearing these ridiculous costumes?

Silver and Vector were wearing chicken outfits, which were odd seeing as how they were working at Pizza Hut.

"Well... I'm sure we can find some way to work this out!" Vector stated as he picked up fifteen dead chickens, looking at them and then at Silver. "Do you think these guys will be all right?"

Silver slapped himself in the face. With a blue colored fish. A really, really stinky fish.

* * *

"Well, this chapter was a load of shit." Vector commented as he munched on a crispy sausage pizza.

Silver rolled his eyes, also munching on a slice of said sausage pizza. "Not my fault the author literally rushed this out to get the update for the day and free hits." He shook his head. "It didn't even originally hit a hundred words. Oh, the embarrassment.

Silver and Vector shrugged as they contemplated inside Vector's office, finishing off the sausage pizza, which was filled with more wieners than you could imagine.


	90. Chapter 90

Silver and Vector screamed as they were heading downhill from the Pizza Hut, being chased by a large snowball. The two humanoid animals reached the end point of the street, turning around to see the large snowball about to land on them. Vector shielded himself and Silver with a computer, but it didn't do much as the two went tumbling into the lake that was fifteen miles below the cliff.

"Goodbye, Vector!" Silver cried as his red shirt covered his face, flailing his arms about as he screamed in a high pitched voice. "I knew you so very well that I can't even get to say-"

Vector twirled about, screaming in protest, "Goodbye, computer room!" And with one big splash, the two fell into the lake, the giant snowball freezing everything as the lake was crystal clear and frozen. Vector and Silver both popped their heads from the frozen ice, looking at each other as they both laughed, before drowning in the freezing water.

* * *

Later, after somehow surviving the snowball incident, Vector was in the office of the Pizza Hut, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza as Silver came in, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, Vex, about that snowball..." Silver started as he moved his hands about.

Vector shook his head at Silver, shooing him away with his right hand. "Eh, forget about it. Just get back to work." He commented.


	91. Chapter 91

"Silver! Why is the cash register spitting out gumballs?" Vector asked as pink colored gumballs were hitting him, causing the crocodile to shield himself with his very skinny arms.

Silver shrugged as he replied in an honest tone, "Well, earlier, Knuckles was playing around with it, and he dropped his gum, so-"

"KNUCKLES, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Vector bellowed as he pulled out a wooden baseball bat from nowhere, charging right towards Knuckles.

Knuckles gawked as he jumped off the table, with Vector smashing the table into pieces as he smashed the people out of his way, chasing Knuckles, who pushed objects in front of him away as he kept running. Silver shook his head as he sat back and watched, relaxing.

Shadow munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni as he stood next to the counter, watching Knuckles get his ass handed by Vector. He smirked, shaking his head as he kept on eating the pizza, laughing at Knuckles.


	92. Chapter 92

"No no no no, put it over there!" Vector shouted as he pointed at the counter. "Over there, Silver! Damn it!"

Silver tilted his head as he frowned, asking, "Where?"

"Over there!" Vector shouted again, still pointing at the counter. "Jesus, what are you, twelve?"

Turns out that Vector and Silver were moving a big empty pot that would be filled with magical gold onto the counter, so Vector could take the money and put it in dat dere cash register.

"I don't see where we can put this thing..." Silver murmured as he struggled holding the pot, surprisingly heavy.

Vector narrowed his eyes at Silver as he growled. "Damn it, Silver, are you just braindead or retarded?"

"Well..." Silver admitted, looking back as he replied, "It could be worse. We could just-" He then dropped the pot, the pot landing on his two feet. Silver winced as he cried in pain, unable to pick up the pot.

Vector dropped the pot as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head in shame and disgust. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long day."


	93. Chapter 93

"Silver!" Vector cried out as he was standing by his office, obviously annoyed as his arms were folded.

Silver approached Vector, holding two trays as he asked, "Yes, Vector? What's up?"

Vector glanced to his right, and then turned his head back at Silver, asking, "Did you clean the oven?"

Silver eyed Vector oddly as he slightly tilted his head to the right, replying, "Well, yeah, why?"

Vector then pulled Big The Cat from behind him, holding the fat purple cat in front of him. "Because I found this fat sack of crap inside there."

Silver gawked as he took a step back. "What the? Big, how did you get in there?"

Big rubbed the back of his head as he slowly replied, "I was looking for Froggy, and I didn't find him..."

Silver and Vector both slapped their foreheads as Big stared, oblivious.


	94. Chapter 94

Vector sighed as he and Silver waited for more people to come on, but there was practically no one there except themselves. It was raining harshly outside, and it was pretty cold, to boot.

"Hey Vector... there's not many people in here today." Silver lampshaded the obvious, opening up his arms.

Vector slapped Silver across the head, replying sharply, "Of course there's not. They all overslept!"

Silver frowned as he rubbed his neck. "How are they suppose to get anything done if they overslept?"

Vector scoffed as he shrugged. "That's what happens when you stay up too late." He stretched his arms as he headed back to his office, slipping on some cheese on the ground, landing on his back. Silver tried not to laugh as Vector growled, glaring directly at Silver.

"Silver, would you come over here for a moment?" Vector stared as he smirked evilly, picking up a hatchet. "I just want to give you a little present..."

Silver gulped as he jumped over the counter, running for his life as he ran out of the Pizza Hut, with Vector following him right behind.


	95. Chapter 95

"Silver! Silver!" Vector exclaimed as he pushed several barrels out of the way, running towards Silver in a hurry.

Silver gawked as Vector landed on him, being tackled to the floor. "Wha! What is it, Vector?"

"Look what I found when I came into the Pizza Hut!" Vector stated as he got up, his eyes glittering with glee.

"W-what is it?" Silver asked as he continued gasping, placing his hands by his face. "Is it the Iblis Trigger?"

Vector then pulled a huge green text book from behind him. "Nope! In fact, it's the history of computers! Isn't it great, Silver? This works perfectly for me when I'm in the computer room!"

Silver fell on the floor, his right leg twitching as Vector rubbed his head, shrugging as he didn't have any idea on what he did wrong.


	96. Chapter 96

"Vector, this is stupid..." Silver groaned, wearing a pizza costume. "Didn't we already do this?"

"Nonsense! This will work, trust me!" Vector reassured, also wearing a pizza costume. The two were advertising Pizza Hut in the most ridiculous fashion.

"How can I trust you if something stupid would happen?" Silver demoaned as he covered his face, ashamed

"Did I ever steer you wrong?" Vector stated with a stupid ass grin.

Silver thought for a moment as he looked back at Vector. "Well... there was that one time in South Dakota-"

"DON'T MENTION DAKOTA, please." Vector groaned as he lowered his head in shame, "I would like to pretend that we never went there after that incident..."

Silver patted Vector on the back. "See? Now do you realize this is stupid?"

Vector glared at Silver as he stuffed the albino hedgehog into a nearby oven.


	97. Chapter 97

"Vector, this is kind of heavy..." Silver groaned as he was holding a broken oven behind his back.

Vector laughed as he wagged his right index finger. "Nonsense! You can manage to carry that around!"

'Yeah... but why won't you help me?" Silver replied, feeling the pain as he struggled to keep his weight.

Vector blinked as he turned around, to see Vanilla walking in. "Hey Vanilla, baby! Ready for that night out?"

Vanilla giggled as she took Vector's hand. "You bet I am, dear. Let's go."

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Vector walked out with Vanilla, being forced to carry the oven all by himself. The weight of the oven overtook Silver, causing him to fall through the floor, crashing into the basement.

"Help? Anyone?" Silver groaned in pain, unable to get out.


	98. Chapter 98

It was a peaceful night at the Pizza Hut. It was two hours before closing, and Silver was cleaning the counter as the customers enjoyed their pizzas. Vector was having a break dancing contest with Knuckles, who was failing miserably while Shadow was drinking some Pepsi with Superman and Batman, both taking breaks from their fighting crime.

"So yeah, I punched Lex Luthor in the gut, and he ran off with thirty cakes, so that's how I recovered ten cakes," Superman stated as he sipped his Pepsi.

Shadow and Batman glanced at each other as they stared oddly at Superman.

"Errr... you recovered ten cakes? That's... a bit orthodoxy, if you ask me personally," Shadow stated.

Superman twitche his right eye, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, hey! It was either me or the cakes! I just did what I had to do! I'm Superman, after all!"

Batman chuckled as he tapped his fingertips together. "Well, I pummeled the Joker with his own crowbar. Shit was pretty cash."

Vector grabbed Silver by the neck, pointing at the cash register, telling the albino hedgehog, "Hey Silver, is the register more dirtier than I imagined, or is it just me?"

Silver glanced at the cash register, then at Vector, and sighed as he shook his head. "Vector, the register has always been like that."

Vector blinked several times as he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Silly me." He then turned around, to see the oven doors open. "Although... the ovens look like they could go for some cleaning."

Silver sighed as he shrugged, approaching the ovens as he got out a broom. "Well, all right, Vector, I'll clean up the-" He then slipped on a slice of pizza, sliding into one of the ovens as the door slammed shut, trapping Silver inside.

Vector blinked in shock as he rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging as he started laughing, turning around and keeping the customers occupied as Silver banged on the door, screaming to be let out as he was torched inside.


	99. Chapter 99

"I still think this is stupid..." Silver muttered to Vector, holding a box of fresh hot pizza as Blaze was sitting by the table to the left.

"Don't worry about it!" Vector stated as he pushed Silver towards Blaze, causing the albino hedgehog to bump into the purple cat.

"Ouch! Huh? Oh, hey Silver!" Blaze greeted as she smiled, rubbing Silver's head. "Are you okay?"

Silver gulped as he felt nervous, handing Blaze the pizza. "Here you go, Blaze. I made it, extra crispy for you! Enjoy it, dear!"

Blaze smiled as she hugged Silver, feeling happy. "Awww, thanks, Silver! That's real swell of you to-"

Silver then screamed in pain as he suddenly was engulfed in fire, his white fur catching on fire as he proceeded to stop, drop, and roll. Blaze watched in shock as she accidentally farted loudly, causing the fire on Silver to get stronger as the entire Pizza Hut caught on fire. Vector blinked as he too out a cup of tea and sipped it, watching the chaos enfold as the customers ran in panic, while Blaze tried to get the fire off of Silver by pounding him, which didn't help at all.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, six months later and here we are. 100 chapters of Silver The Hedgehog, Vector The Crocodile, and this damn fourth Pizza Hut. Glad everyone enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing this. I just hope shadow789 can be able to see this, because if he does, then son, I am proud. Anyway, enough of me jabbering. Enjoy the 100th chapter!

* * *

It was raining harshly again in Station Square as Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were planning a pretty big day. Today was very important, indeed, and it was a Friday, to cap it all off.

"Well, today's the big day, Vector." Silver said with a smile, wearing a bluish bowtie to go with his red work shirt.

"What do you mean, today's the big day?" Vector asked as he scratched his head, adjusting his headphones.

Silver twitching his right eye as he smacked Vector across the face. "We served, like, twelve million, five hundred sixty eight thousand, four hundred and ninety three customers!"

Vector realized this, and he thought deeply. Very deeply, in fact. "Hmm... HMMM..." He snapped his fingers. "You're right!" He laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, laughing proudly. "And I gotta say, we did a pretty good job of getting to dat dere milestone! We should have a celebration!"

"Uhh..." Silver pulled his head out from Vector rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled. "That's what I was thinking, Vector. I was thinking of bringing someone over."

Vector stared at Silver as he dropped his skinny green arms by his side, grabbing Silver and shaking him crazily. "Then wait are you waiting for? There's preparations to be done!" He then picked up Silver and chucked him right out of the Pizza Hut, shouting to him as he shook his right fist, "Now go get the party guests while I prepare the Pizza Hut!"Silver laughed as he placed his left hand on Shadow's right shoulder, telling him, "Well, Vector's holding a special party, and he told me to invite you guys over for a big celebration. How about it?"

Shadow rubbed his chin as he thought about it, smirking as he got an idea. "Hey Silver, wait her, won't you?"

Silver nodded as Shadow briefly went back into the house. Silver turned around and looked at the surrounding buildings, noticing how vivid the neighborhood was as he turned back around, to be slapped in the face by a cold pizza from Shadow.

"Totally did not expect that, huh?" Shadow stated slyly while laughing patting Silver on the head as he went back in, closing the door as he said, "Yeah, I'll come. Just make sure you don't screw things up."

Silver gave Shadow a thumbs up, though seconds later he groaned as the pizza started dripping.

* * *

Later on, the Pizza Hut was filled with the most well known customers, namely Shadow The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Waluigi, Superman, and Batman. Vector was welcoming them as Silver came back, having gotten the party favors from the party store several blocks down to the east.

"So, when do we get to party?" Knuckles asked as he sipped some Pepsi.

Vector checked out the clock, tapping Knuckles on the shoulder. "Oh, well get to party soon enough. Just wait."

Knuckles shook as he was feeling feisty. "How can I wait? I want some cake!" He then began smashing the tables upside down as he ran around the room, screaming for cake. "CAKE! SWEET CAKE!"

Batman and Superman both tackled Knuckles to the ground, trying to restrain him as Shadow folded his arms, shaking his head while closing his eyes. Suddenly, Sonic The Hedgehog ran into the Pizza Hut, grinning at everyone as he wagged his finger.

"Hey guys, am I late or what?" Sonic asked with a wink.

Everyone looked at each other as Silver ran in, rubbing his forehead as he looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"Well... I guess that's everyone," Silver stated as he held several presents behind him, exclaiming with joy, "Let the party begin!"

And then a giant oven fell on him, pre heated and all. Vector laughed, as did everyone else, while Knuckles punched the oven into pieces, picking up a wounded Silver, who moaned in pain, greatly damaged.


	101. Chapter 101

Silver ran into the Pizza Hut, shutting the doors behind him tightly as he sealed off the fangirls who were chasing him all morning. Panting, Silver wiped his forehead

"What the hell was that about?" Vector asked as he folded his arms, oddly staring at Silver, who still panted

Silver let out a sigh as he chuckled nervously, rubbing his arms as he replied to Vector while being shaky, "Fangirls. They still love after after all these years."

Vector rubbed his chin as he still stared oddly at Silver. "Technically, you've been here for five years."

Silver chuckled as he sighed, frowning and dropping his head. "I know, but still, I feel as if they want me."

Vector laughed, pounding his chest as he gave Silver a thumbs up sign. "Well of course. You're a handsome pizza boy!" He then jumped over the counter and grabbed several boxes filled with freshly hot pizzas, handing them to Silver. "Now stop standing around and go deliver some pizza!"

Silver gawked as he held the pizza boxes, his legs shaking as he was caught by surprise. "What are you, nuts?" He tried pushing against Vector as Vector pushed Silver out of the Pizza Hut. "I can't go out there, those girls will kill me!"

"Exactly!" Vector laughed as he forced the door open, pushing Silver in the sea of fangirls, who all squealed as they glomped Silver. Vector chuckled as he dusted his hands together, shutting the door as Silver pleaded for help, unable to get out of the grasp of the ravenous fangirls. "Knock 'em dead!"


	102. Chapter 102

Silver dropped several boxes of pizza. He gulped as he tried picking up the pizzas, hoping that nothing would happen. Unfortunately for him, Vector came in, and he spotted what Silver was doing. He folded his arms as he pointed at Silver, demanding to know what just happened.

"Silver! Why are those pizzas down on the floor?" Vector bellowed as he angrily folded his arms.

Silver gulped as trembled, placing his hands behind the back of his head. "W-well, Vector... I was in a hurry, so I didn't want to delay the pizzas, but then when I-"

WHAM! Vector smacked Silver across the face with his tail, sending poor Silver to crash into the back of the kitchen. Vector growled angrily as he cleaned up the mess on the floor with a mop, tossing it in the garbage nearby. He pointed at Silver, muttering with anger in his voice,

"You've failed me for the last time, Silver The Hedgehog."

Snarling, Vector shoo his head as he headed out of the kitchen, going into his office as Silver moaned weakly in pain, unable to feel anything in his body.


	103. Chapter 103

Silver ran back into the kitchen as he closed the bathroom door, panting. Vector walked by, staring oddly at Silver, looking at the bathroom door and then glancing back at the white haired hedgehog.

"Is everything all right...?" Vector asked cautiously as he sipped his soda. "I'm just saying."

Silver nodded his head frantically, laughing as he placed both of his arms around the back of his head. "Err... well, uh, yes, yeah! Nothing unusual, just making sure everything is nice and spiffy!"

The bathroom door fell flat on Silver, crushing him. Vector gawked as he dropped his soda, running for his life as the toilet roared angrily, chasing after Vector. The customers eyed each other oddly as they watched the toilet chasing Vector, who was pretty fast for a bulky reptile.


	104. Chapter 104

Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were the only two characters inside the Pizza Hut at all. Normally, on a Friday, the Pizza Hut would be filled, but for some odd reason, not today.

"Not a lot of customers today." Vector pointed out the obvious as he rubbed his incredibly skinny arms.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "Humph. Maybe we should do something special."

Vector snapped his fingers as he got a brilliant idea, placing a ridiculous metallic suit over Silver. "That's it, mah boi! You'll just bring in everyone!"

Silver groaned as he could barely move in the costume, turning over to Vector. "Listen, Vect... this isn't a good idea."

Vector laughed as he slammed his chest several times, accidentally pounding Silver on the head, crushing the poor hedgehog inside the costume. "Har har har! Nonsense! You'll be fine, Silver, trust me!"

Silver sighed as he got back up, waddling out of the Pizza Hut. As soon as he stepped out, he was nearly blasted alive. The entire city around him was in flames, fiery explosions everywhere as the ground violently shook. People and animals, as well as robots, were all panicking as several lasers were being fired, orchestrated music playing with some heavy rock metal in the background. Silver shook his head in disbelief as it began raining, the thunder booming loudly as lightning zapped several buildings, resulting in MOAR explosions. Silver fainted from the overexposure of it all, the pressure getting to him.

Vector took one peek from inside the Pizza Hit, looked down at Silver, and shrugged as he went back in, leaving Silver to be a potential victim of the hell that was being unleashed outside.


	105. Chapter 105

Silver was crashing down the stairs, each bone in his body literally braking. Vector rushed out of his office to see what the trouble was, but Silver landed on top of him, causing both pain. Vector pushed Silver off,. dusting himself as he grumbled, turning around to Silver and placing his hands on his hips.

"Silver The Hedgehog!" Vector demoaned as he shook his head, "I should know better than you!"

Silver shrugged, getting up and opening his arms as he tried to defend himself. "Well, I was getting the pizzas ready, but I somehow teleported to the top of these stairs, and I didn't use my teleportation!"

Vector blinked, rubbing his chin. "If it wasn't you, Silver, than who did it then?"

Suddenly, the Pizza Hut shook, and much to the dismay of Vector and Silver, several boxes of pizza fell on top of them, followed by a wave of molten cheese. Silver and Vector emerged from the cheese, groaning in disgust as the whole kitchen was cheesed up.


	106. Chapter 106

Fang The Sniper was chasing Shadow The Hedgehog throughout station square, firing several fake bullets at the black hedgehog. Shadow smirked as he merely used Chaos Control to dodge the bullets, not attempting to fire behind a Chaos Spear, as he wanted to play fair. Shadow then went into the Pizza Hut, jumping over the counter and hiding behind it. Fang kicked the door open, walkjing right up towards the counter, looking around suspiciously as he snarled.

"Can... I help you...?" Silver asked as he wondered what the hell was going on, folding his arms as he glanced at Shadow, who was underneath the counter, chuckling.

Fang The Sniper leaned over the counter, eyeing the floor suspiciously. "Yes, have you seen a stupid black hedgehog named Shadow? He owes me money for stealing my role in the games."

Silver titled his head to the right. "Wait... what role?"

Just then, Fang's younger self from the past, Nack The Weasle, sprinted into the room, punching Fang right in the face. Nack turned to Silver, which surprised the white hedgehog a lot.

"Yo pops, gimme an extra pepperoni with two steaks, a great deal of salmon, and some coke, to go!" Nack ordered as he pointed his BB gun at Silver's face, "Or I'll pop ya like a cracker jack."

Silver chuckled nervously as he began to sweat, when Shadow used Chaos Control and appeared in front of Nack, kicking him in the balls, causing the purple colored weasle to faint. In turn, this caused Fang to feel more pain, who was already knocked out.

Shadow smirked, turning to Silver and folding his arms. "I'll take that pizza, Silver, if you don't mind." He snapped his fingers. "Chop, chop."

Silver sighed as he shrugged, not caring at what did or didn't make sense anymore.


	107. Chapter 107

"Silver! Get in here!" Vector The Crocodile shouted, sitting in his comfortable chair within his office.

Silver gulped as he entered the office, telling the customers to lay off the orders for the meantime. Closing the door behind him, Silver sat down, wondering why Vector has summoned him.

After several seconds, Vector turned around, showing Silver a letter. A blank letter. Silver looked at it oddly, and then glanced back up at Vector, who sighed as he crossed his hands together.

"Do you know what this is, Silver?" Vector asked as he gave Silver a very serious glare.

Silver gulped as he tugged his collar. "Honestly, Vector... I have no clue whatsoever."

Vector sighed as he pulled out a fake cigar, blowing bubbles instead of smoke. "It's a letter from the Department Of Health, you moron. Apparently, having only you and mew working here isn't gonna cut it with them, so either we get a new member to help us, or we get the boot." He turned back to Silver, slamming his right fist on the table. "Damn it, son, we need some ideas!"

Silver hesitated as he nearly fell out of his chair, moving his fingers in midair as he pondered of who to pick. "Umm... well... we could just ask Charmy or Espio to come here..."

Vector sighed as he shook his head. "Can't. Espio is doing training, and Charmy... he's too young." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Plus, he's an idiot."

Silver frowned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we have to get someone..."

Thinking about it deeply, both Silver and Vector looked at each other with wide grins as they both got an idea. "Of course!" They both rushed out of the office, and out of the Pizza Hut, to find their ideal new partner.

A few minutes later, Silver and Vector came back, with their new partner, Rotor The Walrus, in tow. Shadow and Knuckles watched as the three jumped over the counter, with Rotor handed a red Pizza Hut shirt.

"So yeah, you'll get decent pay, and decent hours," Vector commented as he patted Rotor on the head, giving him a thumbs up as he ran back into his office. "Have fun!"

Rotor turned to Silver, asking him as he opened his arms, "So, is this normal, or is it insane?"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, wrapping his left arm around Rotor. "Buddy, there's a LOT of insanity around here..."


	108. Chapter 108

"Silver! Silver, get in here!" Vector shouted from his office. "Damn it, Silver, get in here! Now!"

Silver sighed as he handed three boxes to Shadow, then headed straight to Vector's office. He gulped as he sat down in the chair, looking at Vector, who was browsing /co/ on the computer. "Y-yes, Vector, what is it...?"

Vector sighed as he took his pen out of his mouth, folding his hands together as he looked down at Silver. "Listen, kid. This fanfic barely has anything going for over a thousand words. I want to change that, but the almighty author won't get off his lazy ass."

Silver's eye twitched. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Vector glanced at the fourth wall, then to the computer screen, eying you, the reader, very carefully. "I don't know if I can tell you. We might be having some spies who'll probably blurb to the author..."

Silver started sweating nervously. "That's no good... is it?"

Brief change to Sonic, who folds his arms in disappointment upon sensing what Silver just said.

Vector played around with his fingers as he sighed, placing down the newspaper as he sipped some coffee. "Anyway, Silver, I need you to... 'deliver' some pizzas to this author..."

Silver gawked as his jaw dropped. "What? Deliver pizza? But how?"

Vector grinned evilly as he chuckled sinisterly. "Ohohohoho... you'll find out..."


	109. Chapter 109

A slow May day at the Pizza Hut. Sonic The Hedgehog pulled Silver The Hedgehog into one of the corners of the restaurant where there were shadows so the two wouldn't be seen.

"Hey Silver... lemme tell you something..." Sonic started as he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible so hat no one would hear him. "It's about your esteem..."

"Yeah, Sonic?" Silver asked as he opened up his arms.

Glancing to make sure to no one was looking, Sonic turned to face Silver. "You know, you don't have to take crap from Shadow. You're your own hedgehog."

"Yeah... you're right." Silver replied as he nodded, realizing what Sonic was saying was true.

Sonic pounded his right fist on his left hand. "Just go up to him and tell him, 'If you want your soda, go get it'. Give him a real wake up call!"

Silver grinned as he pumped his fists. "Yeah! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna give him what for!" He stepped out of the Shadow and approached Shadow, with Sonic watching as he folded his arms.

Shadow placed down his newspaper as he glanced up at Silver. "Yes, Silver, can I help you?"

Silver folded his arms, his right eye raising. "You want a soda, yeah?"

Shadow nodded.

Silver slammed his hands on the table. "Then go and get your own damn soda!"

Shadow glanced at the other customers, then back at Silver, and rolled his eyes.

Several seconds later, Silver returned to Sonic. Sonic gawked, Silver having been mauled badly.

"So I take it that he didn't get the memo?" Sonic commented as his arms twitched.

Silver spat out a tooth as he glared at Sonic. "More like he doesn't know any courtesy!"


	110. Chapter 110

It was a pretty normal night at Station Square's famous Pizza Hut. Too bad it wouldn't be normal for long. Nothing is normal here. Ever.

"Rotor! Rotor! Rotor!" Silver exclaimed frantically as he flailed his arms like a crazy person, panting. "I need you I need you I need you!"

Rotor closed the refrigerator, the purple colored humanoid walrus turning to face the albino humanoid hedgehog. "What is it, Silver?" He asked.

"We need more pizzas at the front, on the double!" Silver stated as he started jumping up and down for no reason. No reason at all.

Rotor sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "All right, don't worry about it-" Before Rotor could do anything, all of the ovens exploded, fire being everywhere. Silver and Rotor screamed as they held onto each other, jumping over the counter and running for their lives as they pushed all the tables to the side, the customers fleeing for their lives as well. Vector attempted to fight back the red and yellow flames with a whip, but he was chucked out by two fiery hands, right out of his office into several cans of garbage. Shadow sipped some soda as he remained inside, everything else surrounding him catching on fire. Silver and Rotor ran towards the northern direction, but Silver turned around, angry as his eyes started to glow yellow.

"**It's no use!** I'll handle this!" Silver stated as he placed his hands in front of the fire, using his green psychic to stop it. "Come on, psychic power, be a man!"

The flames were stronger, completely engulfing Silver. Silver screamed at a high pitched rate that caused Station Square to explode, the explosion so loud and powerful that everyone died. Rotor ran around in circles, screaming as several anvils fell on him. Rotor attempted to run away, but he tripped, Masahiro Sakurai landing on him as several large pizza pies were rolling down, all of them on fire. The water surrounding Station Square was engulfed y the flames, turning into smog as it started raining violently, thunder booming as several bolts of lightning struck everywhere. Silver turned into a flaming zombie, and he used his psychic power to screw up the space time continuum, breaking everything as trillions of Silver The Hedgehog clones occupied the entire universe, causing it to restart itself as everything and anything immediately turned into Silver the Hedgehog. Silver and all of his clones laughed evilly as a very loud orchestra of every single instrument in all of entirety started playing, all hope being lost as everything had a seizure, this being typed so fast that there were some gibberish and errors that weren't fixed.

Y'know, _like this!_

* * *

"Hold on, are we gonna regret this?" Silver asked nervously as he rubbed his arms, being inside Vector's office as he was describing to Charmy what had occurred in the Pizza Hut.

Charmy shrugged as he shoved Silver out of the room. "It's worth a try - hey, is that chocolate?" He ate the seven day old chocolate, his eyes widening as he went crazy, pressing his face on the keyboard as he then proceeded to roll on it, before picking his head up and laughing crazily as he typed away, unsure of what to make of the words.

* * *

So anyway, as the events were detailed, all hope was lost to save the Pizza Hut, as Silver tried to get things back to normal by holding that damn fourth Chaos Emerald, raising it in the air as it began shining bright, yellow lights everywhere. All the Silver clones screamed as suddenly thousands of pizza emerged from the ground, attacking the Silvers, but they all fought back.

"**_IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!_**" All the Silver The Hedgehog clones exclaimed one by one as they fired off powerful green blasts of psychic at the pizza, reducing them to a cheesy mess.

Silver gawked as he tried to think, but he was knocked into the pizza tsunami by a powerful blast of green psychic from one of the many Silver clones and you know what they say, all toasthu toast IN THE BATHROOM samnbdshgdsv mncasdghvbndsvbchmdsnvds vnmvdf bnv dsvcghbn fdbvmhgdsbc dfnmvhdnsbcvdhs ghdscgdhs ds ghdsvsg bdsnv dsgdscgdhshcvds v ghshvc sanb bnwguq,lahusdfdbv ndvnmd xcmvfd vjfbvfjbvjbdfjdfjb fdb jfbfb jdjbfbfjdbfbfjzb jbffdjbfbfbdbd ffbfdb ghdghdh h h dgfnfgdgghhdghnh ghgnd gfmdmfgngf bfdnm gfmngfng fm,fggnbjfgb fbmng jfgbfgn hjvbfv ngjbg vdmnxbvdfjvbjfdvjdfhugivbdvd fvbdfhjvgdfvifdhgvfgndfv ndfjvgvrunrv dfyjtvber vbreyvyuerb dfnv dshvhdsvgudsvbfr rejyyvhidsbcdshgdhsjc ds vydgsidsbsdfgdshf fueywgfewvfhjewfgdc ds btedve dgwsvd e ddgdhshftyddb sdvfywffwefer5v45b g8g 7g 4rg5 g5f4 5g these aren't words you dumb bee gf8 7g54 5fg4 7g 5g5 gr sgfodf dlol so randoms dhdshf fhjdsfbdsg xd jdbdhgfsam moar rabd fnvndbfgysduhbfs sanhcgctdc fgwiwwed cheesn ebdfjhf sdnf dats mama piplip oah shit asdbsdghc sanmvgds dgbdhjhvbshdjvcduyvfgdyvbdjs ECH mah mah mah boi boi boi dinemrohaoahohohoho toast mmmmm spsgsijfdbfgdn vndf vghjdfvdhfj get da hint no fguhjvvghvdmns v dshjvhds anbd you fotta help dsy fnbvdsnbcsb want it its yours GUH HUH mah friend pingas mmnmsbdvdsghmv dsm vds fifng dhty endonbbgf cochrghefb esbndsvdv sdfn dsmndfhgbsa dsnhvasg a bvasbcs fgvah sdb sgdgs nmd s d gcbsbs s mah boi mah boi mah boi mahboi toast dinner spaghetti mmmm you want it hmm no spsds fmndf fnfhsds leroy fshgvdds darth vader nooo dsbvdgh cd bvdhvsdjv d vdKILL JGFHBDSGHS GO AND KILL hsa sffd vfdhvdyb dc where jot goina maae it hhahab fdg fngbhdbhshs hey cp check em did someone say video games no i said check mah dubs REV UP THOSE FRYERS CAUSE I AM SURE HUNGRY FOR ONE ya cant say dat sdnfvbdghvfsdbfsd bnv fdhv smnmssndnfsm vf vd fma luigfhghgfhgfhgi amfgs dnf dhgvdicb dsvfs dbo gojfdbfv dsnbvds fgh rgfhfbebfehf smgfhugs f the dkyebora dis borken bdvasghcffdsn fsdh fb sdfdahbdbhsaf sbhlep me nbdsvb csghvcghdcbhs cjs nlelyobg noooood nsdvcds all toastas hpt shjsdghdfs sdjns tota udgbdfbhnds toastuz toastahs toats toast toats toats toast toats toas toats dis has nothing to do with pizza hutn thjfbdhgjhjfdhdsff dsyann hfshhsbdfhsg yalinegga post in a dtrol teagnnbdfdsbfvd djhvghgdhbsbjdvsdgvd svhd HELP HELP dgh scagvcgsdfhjfhny putube shdajdnjhfdsdshfdbfsjfd hf dgiggity giggyi gaaa nsbdfhdsgbndgds MY LEG nsanf dd qokey dokey doh i missed dear pesky pwymbasspaghetti oagaoabvdfhjb dsnbcdvhgdsbcnsdhsjbhdhd fhddh dhdhc dsdhsgsd HEY I'M GRUMP.

* * *

"Charmy, what the hell did you type?" Vector The Crocodile asked in dismay, a worried look on his face as he was looking at the computer in his office that Charmy Bee was using. "I can barely make out any of these words..."

Charmy giggled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, meekly replying, "Ehehehe... I had a bit too much sugar on my pizza, Vex."

Vector rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "I'm sure you did..."

Charmy winked as he held the control button on the keyboard. "Well, so long as I don't press anything on this here keyboard, nothing will happen!" He then hit enter while holding the control button, causing the entire office to shake as he whimpered, with Vector slapping his right hand on his forehead. Soon, the entire Pizza Hut shook, and then all of Station Square, and then the entire country, the entire continent, the whole word...

...Basically, the entire universe was screwed.

And that's **NO** Good.


	111. Chapter 111

Silver The Hedgehog, Rotor The Walrus, and Vector The Crocodile were all in Vector's private office, wondering what to do in order to attract more customers, as for the first time since working at the Pizza Hut, they atcually had competition!

"All right, men. You know what we must do." Vector stated in a gentleman tone as he sipped some martini he smuggled from his secret stash within his house.

Rotor scratched the right side of his head. "Ummm... and that is?"

Vector turned around, slamming his right fist on the table. "We must make more money than that Burger King across the street, of course!"

"Wait, there's a Burger King across the street from here?" Silver asked in shock as he opened up his hands.

Rotor rolled his eyes as he folded his arms together, shaking his head at Silver's honesty. "No duh, genius. Did you actually stopped by and look?"

"Honestly, considering this story, not really." Silver retorted as he chuckled nervously.

Vector groaned as he slapped his right hand on his face. "For fucks' sakes, Silver, it was in the friggin' first chapter!"

"It was?" Silver gawked.

Vector slammed his hands on his desk again, doing it several times. "Yes! Did you not look at the script?"

"Err, there's a script?" Silver asked as he rubbed his right arm.

Rotor's left eye twitched, in shock and disgust of Silver's ignorance. "Oh my Arceus, Silver, are you retarded?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Retarded The Rabbit shouted from the Departmen Of Bad Original Characters That Should Not Even Be Concepted remarked angrily.

"I thought you were a genius." Vector demoaned Silver as he drank more of his martini.

Silver felt insulted, shaking his arms frantically. "I am a genius!"

"Then why did you say you were retarded?" Rotor asked as he eyed Silver carefully, placing a magnifying glass right in Silver's right eye.

"Because-" Silver pushed Rotor off of him, wondering where the scene was going as he coughed. "Uhh... err... hmm..."

Vector sighed as he tossed away the now empty glass that formerly contained martina, folding his arms as he tapped his right foot several times, shaking his head. "You know what, just talking is getting us nowhere. We need more slapstick, like Looney Tunes."

"Speaking of which..." Elmer Fudd stated as he entered the office uninvited, holding a plate filled with grilled cheese, "Who wants some gwiwwed cheebs...?"

Silver, Rotor, and Vector all glanced at each other, then at Elmer, and they all dashed out of the office, looking Elmer in. Elmer shrugged as he began making sweet, gooey love to his gwiwwed cheese.

Vector peered in, his entire face turning pale as he turned to Silver and Rotor. "We don't speak of this... to anyone."

Silver and Rotor both nodded in unison as the three humanoid animals backed away from the office as far as possible, Vector locking the door as Elmer moaned in pleasure.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

"So... Lex Luthor was making love to a sandwich?" Shadow remarked as he ate his slice of grilled cheese pizza.

Silver's lip trembled as Silver rolled his hands in a rather odd fashion. "Well, not really Lex Luthor, but yeah..."

"Heh. Funny." Cosgrove stated as he ate some grilled cheese pizza with Freakazoid.

"That's kinda cute." Meloetta remarked as she ate her vanilla icing while Genesect and Keldeo shared a pizza with each other.

Silver facepalmed, groaning in annoyance. "Ugh, slapstick and random shit is one thing, but how many cameos are we gonna have?"

Shadow shrugged as he sipped his soda. "Maybe this wouldn't be a problem if you got my damn fourth pizza already."

Silver sighed as he went to get some of the cherry topped pizza for Shadow, when he and Rotor bumped into each other, crashing on the floor. The clean plates that Rotor was holding fell on both Silver and Rotor, knocking the mammals out cold as the plates broke into many pieces. Shadow rolled his eyes as he jumped over the counter and grabbed some pizza for himself, sitting on the counter as he shrugged at the other customers who stared at him awkwardly.

**Happy July 2011!**


	112. Chapter 112

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Did I forget to mention that this story is a year old? Man, how time goes by like that. Really, just think about it. Weird, huh?

* * *

Vector sighed as he looked out from his office, seeing troublesome kids fighting each other over some leftover pizza. He shook his head as Silver came in, rather dirty after cleaning the ovens again.

"Rotor's handling the customers," Silver stated as he wiped his forehead with a rather dirty napkin, "And I just finished cleaning the seventeenth oven."

Vector turned around, facing Silver, looking at him straight in the face. "You know, something, Silver?" Vector stated as he sighed, shaking his head. "It makes me thankful that we have the many customers that we do."

Silver titled his head to the right, slowly opening his mouth. "Huh? Why is that, Vex?"

Vector sighed as he opened the window, pointing at the kids. Silver looked out and dropped his jaw in disbelief, seeing the effects of poverty in action.


	113. Chapter 113

Vector sighed as he stretched his arms, obviously noticing the rather low number of customers coming in. He then tapped the intercom, summoning Silver and Rotor.

"Boys, get in here! It's an emergency!" Vector exclaimed as Silver and Rotor fell right through the roof, landing on their heads.

Silver groaned as he cracked his neck, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, Vex, this better be good..."

Vector nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Indeed, Silver, indeed." He then revealed the front, with literally no one there. "We need more customers! Just you two isn't gonna attract them!"

Silver and Rotor looked at each other, then at Vector.

"Why don't you just lower the prices?" Rotor suggested as he opened his arms, "I'm sure that'll get people in. After all, the economy's in the can."

Vector's right eye twitch. "Lower... prices..." He grabbed a nearby table and smashed it on Rotor, panting heavily as his eyes widened. "No... never! I can't afford to lose money!"

Shadow walked by, turning to the three characters. "Just hire someone new," He said as he continued strolling down the street, heading northward.

A wide, stupid grin appeared on Vector's face, prompting him to slam his right fist on his left as he looked down at Silver and Rotor. "Boys, we're going to look for new workers!"


	114. Chapter 114

Silver groaned as he and Rotor were walking around in the eastern district of Station Square, looking for anyone to join them to work at Pizza Hut. Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

Rotor turned around and noticed, poking Silver. "Hey bud, what's wrong?"

Silver sighed as he glanced to Rotor. "Well, it's just that... well, Vector's acting a bit funny..." He then starts to rub his arm. "He really is obsessed with money... just the other day, I got beaten up by his super poke because I told Shadow to get water at his house because he refused to pay a dollar and fifty cents."

Rotor's right eye twitched as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? A dollar and fifty cents for one bottle of water? Are you serious?"

Silver lifted his red work shirt, revealing the bruise he received. "I still remember how incredibly painful it was."

Meanwhile, back at the Pizza Hut...

"Next." Vector stated as he watched a generic original Sonic character head out of the back door, shaking his head as he noticed the line of more generic original Sonic characters, grumbling to himself, "For their sakes, those two goofballs betta have better luck them me..."


	115. Chapter 115

"SILVER!" Vecto shouted as he slammed his fists on his wooden table several times. "Damn it, where is that boy?"

Silver bursted into Vector's office, panting as sweat was falling down from the top of his head. "Yeah, boss? What is it?"

Vector folded his hands together, glaring straight at Silver. "Where are my customers?"

Silver's right eye twitched. "Your... customers?"

Vector growled as he pulled down a chart, taking out a wooden pointer and pointing at it. "Listen well, Silv. This is us." He then pointed at the couple of badly drawn people below them. "These are the customers." He then placed the chart back up, tossing the wooden pointer to the side. "If we don't get enough customers, we're gonna lose business! We have to make due of what we have?"

Silver nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well... that's the thing... they got sick of pizza..."

Vector dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wha? How could they get over pizza that quickly?"

Silver coughed as he exited the room. "Well, I heard there was a new ice cream shop nearby..."

Vector suddenly turned into flames as he destroyed the entire Pizza Hut, rushing all the way over Station Square, destroying every single building in his path as he roared angrily, enraged. Silver rolled his eyes as he grabbed a broom and started sweeping the ruins of the Pizza Hut.


	116. Chapter 116

Silver The Hedgehog, Rotor the Walrus, and Vector The Crocodile were all watching the rain coming down hard as the main street started to flood towards the eastern direction. The three humanoid animals watched as people were running, taking cover in any building that was nearby as the water pushed in. Vector turned to Rotor and Silver.

"So, you think we'll get any customers?" Vector asked as he placed some of the green dollar bills he was counting behind his back.

"How could you think of customers in a time like this?" Rotor exclaimed as he tossed his yellow cap at Vector. "There's a hurricane, and all you're worrying about is getting some extra people to rake in the dough!"

Vector shrugged as the cap blew off his face. "Hey, what can I say. Business is business."

Silver glanced back to where the flooding was occuring, to see a large tidal wave making its way towards the Pizza Hut. He turned to Rotor and Vector. "Shouldn't we be inside and stay nice and dry while it's storming?"

Vector shook his head. "Nah, this is all right. I like to get wet, after all."

The huge tidal wave then overtook the entire street, sweeping Silver, Vector, and Rotor with ease as the rain poured harder and harder.


	117. Chapter 117

Silver The Hedgehog, Rotor the Walrus, Vector The Crocodile, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Sonic The Hedgehog were all having a surprising came of poker inside the Pizza Hut. The customers were watching all with peaked interests as Knuckles The Echidna and Dr. Eggman were handling the job of making the pizzas and other food for Silver and Rotor.

"Uhhh... go fish?" Rotor stated as he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone stared blankly at Rotor. Vector sighed as he placed his cards down, face down, getting up from his chair, walking over to Rotor, and slapping him by the back of his purple head. Rotor groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck, while Vector sat back down, grumbling quietly to himself.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver simply glanced at each other and shrugged as the resumed the game, with the customers chuckling to themselves at poor Rotor's stupidity.


	118. Chapter 118

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as Vector was counting the amount of money ghe received from today's work. Rotor was busy claning the ovens as Shadow stayed over, slowly sipping his Pepsi. Silver got up and walked towards Vector.

"Vector, how long do I have to stay here until you close shop?" Silver asked, obviously inpatient as he folded his arms.

Vector glanced up at Silver, shrugged, and went back to counting his money. "Eh. In three minutes, why?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Shouldn't you be helping with the place, like makin pizzas or something?"

Vector slammed his fists on te table as he stood up, slapped Silver and then pushed a pepperoni pizza right into Silver's face.

"Kid, being manager is just as hard as making pizzas," Vector replied as he sat back down, resuming his counting of the money. "Now if you excuse me, I need some private time..."

Silver simply stood there, sighing as he shook his head, the pizza falling.


	119. Chapter 119

Vector watched as the customers ate their pizzas as usual, smiling while Silver ran back and forth, delivering waiting customers their pizzas. Rotor was in the back creating more hot pizzas as Shadow simply sipped his Pepsi, shaking the now empty cup and approaching Vector.

"Hey Vector, not much crazy things happen here," Shadow stated as he took out the straw and poured some more Pepsi into the cup from the soda generator, "Have you wondered why is that, exactly?"

Vector scratched the back of his head. "Well, the feeling I'm getting is that things have sorta gotten used to crazy things." He shrugged. "That, or maybe this is all some sort of weird fanfic that the author is writing for the sake of lulz."

Shadow placed his straw back in and resumed drinking his Pepsi cup. "And if this particular fanfic was based on a certain famous YouTube video...?"

Vector's eyes turned into raging red fireballs. "All is lost."


	120. Chapter 120

Silver and Rotor were running back and forth, between the front of the Pizza Hut and the kitchen, as they were rushing in and out to deliver the pizzas from the ovens to the customer. Vector was playing with his plentiful green dollar bills as he hummed to himself, unaware of what was happening outside. Shadow and Knuckles were seeing who could drink the fastest, with Knuckles forced to retreat to the bathroom every twelve seconds. Sonic popped his head in, wondering why things were going so fast.

"So, guys, is anything interesting going on?" Sonic asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shadow glanced over towards Sonic. "Oh, the usual. Rush hour, and both Silver and Rotor are delivering pizzas as fast as they can."

Sonic shrugged, feeling a bit cocky. "Heh. Maybe I should help them, they could use some extra speed."

Vector popped out of his office, storming towards Sonic. "You'll have to pay to help, of course!"

Sonic's left eye twitched. "What? Paying to help my friend?" He pushed Vector back. "Some manager you are! I'm outta here!" Sonic whizzed right out of the Pizza Hut.

Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other as Vector shrugged, simply shaking his head.


	121. Chapter 121

Silver was heading to downtown Station Square as he was delivering pizza, with Rotor running the restaurant. Silver headed to the fifth apartment, heading to the highest floor as he knocked on the door. He was greeted by a Japanese man that looked very familiar to Silver.

"Ahh, my special, spicy pepperoni pizza is here! Thank you!" The Japanese man thanked as he gave Silver the ten dollars.

Silver placed away the ten green dollar bills as he rubbed his chin. "Say, aren't you... Jun Senoue?"

The Japanese man, now identified as the man who composed a lot of Sonic's songs, nodded. "That's right! I'm just making a lawyer friendly cameo!"

Silver stared awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, not having much to say. "Well... honestly, all I have to say is... you have great taste in music."

"Ohohoho, you're too kind," Jun stated as he held the pizza box, waving to Silver. "You should get back to Vector. He might snap again."

Silver nodded in agreement. "Good point. Thanks again, Jun!" He then dashed out of the apartment, with Jun watching Silver leave as he headed back into his room, closing the door tightly.

* * *

"Where's Silver?" Shadow asked as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni, gulping it down as he grabbed another slice.

Vector was oddly doing push ups in the kitchen of the Pizza Hut, glancing up at Shadow. "Oh you know. He's out delivering pizzas as usual."

"That's our Silver!" Knuckles exclaimed as he raised his shovel in honor of Silver. "High shovel!"

"High shovel." Shadow commented back as he banged shovels with Knuckles, with Vector shrugging as he continued doing push ups.


	122. Chapter 122

Silver and Rotor were shifting pizzas in and out of the oven as customers were in heavy force today. Vector was counting the number of customers, as they were making more money than usual. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were watching from their table, which they had in the center of the Pizza Hut.

"Sorry if I'm not being talkative today, guys," Silver explained to the three humanoid mammals as he ran past them, "I have a lot of pizza deliveries to do!"

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms. "Well of course. You're running a business, it's only proper that you do."

Sonic smirked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Heh. Says the hedgehog who doesn't work."

Shadow quickly pulled a gun towards Sonic's head. "Go ahead and say that again."

Sonic meeped as he lowered himself in his seat, trying not to be shot. "Okay... I take that back..."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm curious, Shadow. Why do you still carry a gun around?"

Shadow placed the gun away as he folded his arms again. "Well, I have to be aware of my surroundings, Knuckles. Wouldn't seem right if I didn't."

Sonic and Knuckles simply looked at each other and exchanged confused looks as Silver ran past them again, delivering quickly as possible.


	123. Chapter 123

Silver entered the office as he looked around for Vector, who strangely was not inside. He took a seat as he whistled, playing with his thumbs. The door slammed open as Vector waltzed right into the room, sitting on the desk.

"So Silver, mah boi, you're probably wondering why I called you in here so early," Vector commented as he held a gold ring in his right hand, turning to Silver.

Silver glanced to the left and right, then back at Vector. "Well, technically, yes... that was the whole reason you called for me here."

Vector nodded, jumping into his green chair as he spun around, facing Silver as he folded his yellowish arms together. "So... let's talk. About new management."

Silver eyed Vector oddly. "New... management?"

Vector nodded, taking out a green dollar bill and observing it. "Yes. YOu see, you're doing a great job, and Rotor is helping out pretty well..." He then placed the green dollar bill back into the draw, which was filled to the brink with green dollar bills. "But the point I'm making is this. We are going to need some new blood to help keep this Pizza HUt going well. You understand what I'm saying, right, Silver"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you make a good point."

Vector smiled as he laughed, shaking Silver's right hand. "That's the spirit! Now go! Go and find us some new management!"

As Silver got up and left the office, he popped his head back in, asking, "What are _you_ going to be doing, Vex?"

Vector gulped as he sank a bit in his chair. "Well... err... don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Silver shrugged as he left the office, heading to the front of the counter.

Vector sighed of relief as he rubbed his forehead. "Phew. That was a close one." He then took out a radio and opened his drawer, taking out some more green dollar bills. "Now, back to making missus with the green..."


	124. Chapter 124

Silver and Vector were wondering what pizza to make as the only customer they had was Shadow, who was wanting a surprise. Silver raised his left hand, but then placed it back down as he thought some more.

Vector then snapped his fingers together as he got an idea.

"Silver. Stay with me on this," Vector stated as he placed his hands on the table, "What if... what if we placed oranges and apples on top of a pepperoni pizza with slices of chili and crispy bacon, covering the pizza with maple syrup?"

Silver eyed Vector suspiciously. "...Seriously, Vector? Maple Syrup? Crispy bacon? Chili? Oranges and apples?"

Vector shrugged as he had a wide, stupid grin on his face.

Silver stood up, approached Vector, an slapped him across the face. He then walked out of the Pizza Hut, muttering under his breath as Vector rubbed his right cheek.


	125. Chapter 125

Silver asked Vector as he opened up the oven door, placing in some pizza pies, "Vector, we haven't gotten much news lately. What's happening."

"I'll tell you what will happen if you don't get back working on those pizzas!" Vector threatened, still playing with his green dollar bills.

Silver sighed as he placed another pizza pie into the oven. "Oh, that Vector... so crude and rash... why do I even bother with him sometimes?"

Rtor shrugged as he took out another pizza, placing some baloney on it. "Well, I know that you and Vector have some thing going on..."

Silver froze, slowly turning his head towards Rotor. "What... do you mean some thing?"

Rotor chuckled as he raised his right eyebrow. "Oh, you two are good friends. But you could be closer... if you know what I mean."

Silver closed the oven door as he folded his arms, turning towards Rotor as he snarled. "Look, just becauseI'm often seen with Vector more and more nowadays, it doesn't mean I have a thing with him."

Rotor slowly nodded his head. "Sure..."

Silver rolled his eyes as he tossed an unfinished pizza pie at Rotor. "Get your mind out of the oven, Rotor." He then went to season the finished pizzas with chili peppers.


	126. Chapter 126

Silver, Rotor, and Vector were all at the window, waiting for any customer to come by. The weather was rather nice for a night, as things seemed clear. The Pizza Hut was open, but for some odd reason, no one was really showing up. Vector sighed as he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"This is hopeless," He remarked as he shook his head, lowering his eyes in disappointment. "Even when I placed a sign that sighed buy one get one free, there's still no customers."

Silver rubbed his right arm. "Well, it could be that new Taco Bell down five blocks north from here... it just opened recently."

Vector gawked as his jaw dropped, turning to Silver. "What! Who could possibly be responsible for stealing away our prime business!"

Rotor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not much, but I have a theory..."

Quick flash at the new Taco Bell, where most of the customers that ate at the Pizza Hut were hanging out. At the counter were Scratch and Grounder, who chuckled as they were surrounded by mountains of green dollar bills.


	127. Chapter 127

Vector groaned as he watched customers talking amongst themselves of the quality of the pizzas. Silver and Rotor were doing the best they could, but the customers seemed to be wanting something new.

"Why is it that they want something new?" Vector asked as he placed some extra chocolate bars on the counter, "Isn't pizza all they need?"

Sonic ran right up to Vector, taking a sip of Pepsi as he shrugged. "Beats me, Vex. Maybe they're just overeating. Maybe they can't appreciate the simpler things in life."

Vector smiled, patting Sonic on the head. "Sonic, you seem to understand me a lot more than Silver and Rotor do."

"HEY!" Silver and Rotor both shouted angrily in protest.

Vector shook his head as he turned back to Sonic. "Anyway, you think you could help and spread some good word about us? So that we'd get more customers?"

Sonic gave Vector a thumbs up. "Hey, gotta do something for a good friend of mine." He then dashed right out of the Pizza Hut, heading to uptown Station Square.

Vector smiled as he sighed, peeling a ripe yellow banana and eating it as he congratulated himself. "Vector The Crocodile, you sly bastard, have done it again."


	128. Chapter 128

Vector was counting his money again as Silver walked in, closing the door behind him as he took a seat. Vector looked up, placing down his green dollar bills as Silver rubbed his right arm.

"Hey Fex, I've been wondering something," Silver asked as he coughed,"Just how long have we been here, anyway?"

Vector blinked, scratching his head. "On this planet? Well-"

"Nonono, I mean at the Pizza Hut," Silver replied as he waved his hands, shaking his head, "Surely the manager of this place would remember, right?"

Vector stared straight at Silver, as if his head was a giant cheeseburger. "I have no memory of how long it's been."

Silver's face grimaced as his eyes widened. "So you're saying we're doomed to be stuck here."

"Pretty much," Vector stated as he started playing around with his green dollar bills again. "Now, let me be..."

Silver melted in his seat, letting out a sigh, whilst Vector ignored it and continued playing with himself.


	129. Chapter 129

Silver and Vector were shuffling pizzas in and out as Rotor delivered the pizzas to the customers. Why was Vector helping out with Silver in the kitchen instead of being in the office like he normally was?

"Well, to be honest, sometimes it's boring," Vector admitted as he broke the fourth wall, opening an oven as he placed several more pizza pies in.

Silver let out a quick sigh of relief as he smiled. "It's nice to have your help here for once, Vector. I feel obliged."

"Don't get your hopes up, boy," Vector growled as he shut the oven door shut, grabbing pepperonis and sprinkling them on the finished pizza pies.


	130. Chapter 130

Silver waited as the last customers left the Pizza Hut. Turning over the closed sign, Silver headed westward as he was stopped by Vector, who closed the Pizza Hut while Rotor headed eastward.

"Where are you going tonight, Silver?' Vector asked, oddly enough wearing a bow tie.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to go see a movie with Blaze, so I can feel better after making pizzas non stop for ten hours straight."

Vector rubbed his chin. "Hmmm. That does sound like a good idea." He ribbed Silver. "I'm going to go see Vanilla. Sees if she's interested in some appreciation of the gardens."

Silver dropped his jaw. "What, you're going to a garden? Really, Vex?"

Vector shrugged after rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like I have anything better to do at night. Besides, I already played around with my dollar bills." He crossed the street, heading northward.

Silver called out to Vector, waving his hand. "Vex, wait! Why do you play with your dollar bills?"

Vector stopped, briefly turning to Silver as he snarkly replied, "Well, I like the color green. Sue me."


	131. Chapter 131

Silver was running for his life as he was being chased by gigantic boulders, running through the ruins of Ocean Palace. Going downhill, Silver tripped over a tiny pebble, tumbling downwards as the fifteen pizza boxes Silver was carrying were flattened by the gigantic boulders. Silver then rolled into the bright ocean, making a splash as he lost a life, being placed back on top of the tropical tree nearby the entrance to the other ruins, the three boulders chasing him falling into the ocean.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about that again..." Silver panted as he rubbed his forehead, sighing. He looked around. "Now, where are those pizza boxes at..."

He touched himself all over, gasping in shock as he discovered that there were no pizza boxes to be found. He placed his hands on his face as he screamed in horror. "I lost all the pizzas I carried! **NOOOOO...!**"

* * *

Vector was sitting with Shadow and Knuckles, lifting his head as his eyes widened. Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other, then back at Vector, a half finished pepperoni pizza pie on the table.

"Vex, are you all right?" Shadow asked as he sipped his diet Dr. Kelp.

Vector rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked. "I had this strange feeling that Silver failed to deliver pizzas..." He admitted, shaking his head in disbelief.


	132. Chapter 132

Vector was testing out a new pizza that Silver made, wanting to feel if it had the temperature right. Vector swallowed, then slowly turned his head around to the right, glancing at Silver.

"Hey Silver." Vector stated.

Silver rubbed his right arm. "Yeah Vector?"

"This pizza is a bit too cold." Vector then pointed at the pizza pie.

Silver shrugged. "Oh, don't worry, I'll just put it in the oven and warm it up a bit so that it will be nice-"

Vector slapped Silver. "I meant make a new one, you idiot!"

Silver chuckled nervously as he rubbed his right cheek. 'heh heh, about that..."

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut exploded, as it was completely covered in cheese. Vector popped his head out from the cheese, growling at Silver, who shrugged. Vector then started swimming after Silver, yelling out obscene words in anger.


	133. Chapter 133

Rotor was cleaning the counter as several different topped pizzas were placed on there, with several badniks eating at the Pizza Hut, Rotor being the only worker there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Purple Walrus," A Motobug asked as he looked up at Rotor. "Where's the silver colored hedgehog and the green crocodile? Aren't they usually here?"

Rotor continued scrubbing the counter as he faced the Motobug. "Oh, they left to compete in some hockey match." He sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I have no idea why they didn't have the Pizza Hut closed down... or let me tag along..." He continued grumbling to himself, with the Motobug watching in confusion.

* * *

Silver, Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles were heading towards the new hockey ring that was built in the western section of Station Square, where they would play a match of hockey against Sonic's team. The reason why they were doing this? Because they were going to represent Pizza Hut, in all its cheesy glory.

Knuckles rubbed his chin as he glanced up, looking at Vector as he asked while pointing, "So, why are we doing this again?"

Vector punched Knuckles in the back of his head with his right fist. "Damn it, for the eleventh friggin' time, Knuckles, we're here to show the rest of Station Square that Pizza Hut makes the best pizzas!" He exclaimed, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"This is just so you could get more money, right?" Shadow stated with a sly smirk on his face.

Vector sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Look, I like money as much as Bobby Kotick, but there's much more to life than it." He rolled his right hand as he glanced up at the dark, starry night sky. "It's green, it's made of paper, it makes a good bed..."

Silver paused and gave Vector a puzzled look. "Wait, you make beds out of dollar bills?" He remarked as his right eye twitched in disturbance.

Shadow and Knuckles also proceeded to stop in their tracks and exchanged odd looks with each other, before glancing at Vector.

Vector eyed the three humanoid mammals, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, which was holding the hockey stick he brought with him. "Look, I get a bit carried away, all right? Not the first time it's happened."

Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles all shrugged as they continued to the hockey stadium, where Sonic and his friends were waiting. Patiently. For a match. For a match dedicated to pizza.

"...Who writes this stuff?" Silver grumbled. "Seriously, this is worse than Family Guy's cutaway gags."


	134. Chapter 134

Vector was inside his office as he was holding a special, yellow colored and green stripped cardboard box that would normally contain pizza, having crafted it himself as he was making it for a special occasion. Rotor stepped in, taking a brief break to see Vector.

"Hey Vector, what's with the new cardboard box?" Rotor asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Vector chuckled as he waved his right hand at Rotor. "Oh, this... it's a special project of mine. I'm doing it so that we can make every order a little bit more special."

"Special?" Rotor gawked as he placed his hands on his hips. "This is Pizza Hut! All we do here is sell pizza!"

"Yeah, but don't you want the experience to be just a bit more than that?" Vector asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Rotor sighed as he shook his head, going back to work in the kitchen as Vector placed the special cardboard box in a viewing glass, getting started on a new cardboard box to customize.

* * *

Silver knocked on Shadow's door several times, getting slightly annoyed as he waited for five minutes, holding the ten boxes of pizza. Shadow finally opened the door, yawning as he blinked several times.

"Took long enough," Shadow murmured as he tapped his right shoulder several times, opening his arms. "Now, about that pizza..."

Silver shook his head at Shadow. "First, you have to pay up, remember?" He growled.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Please. I don't owe you a cent. I'm friends with Vector, remember?"

Silver face palmed as he shook his left hand angrily at Shadow. "Look, Shadow, I don't care. Just give me the money so I can have a decent way of living."

Shadow took out his gun, aiming at Silver. "So, how would you like to be killed? In the head, or the stomach?"

Silver's left eye twitched. He then used his psychic power to send Shadow colliding into the ceiling, knocking him out. Silver waltzed into the house, placing the pizzas on the couch as Silver exited the house, collecting $741 dollars.

"This should be enough to cover me for the week," Silver muttered as he chuckled, heading westward.


	135. Chapter 135

Silver popped his head into the office of Vector The Crocodile, who was roleplaying with his green dollar bills. Shadow also popped his head in, just below Silver's head.

"So, this is what he does all day?" Shadow whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. It's creepy. But kind of funny at the same time."

Shadow slapped his forehead, his voice a bit louder. "Silver, there's nothing funny about having autism. It's a real disease, you know…"

Silver glanced down at Shadow, his left eye twitching. "Autism is not a disease, Shadow…"

Vector overheard the two hedgehogs and tossed his table at them, knocking them both out. "Shut up, will ya? Can't a croc have some peace?" He then resumed playing with his dollars, humming merrily as he whistled to himself. "Okay, Dolly…"


	136. Chapter 136

Silver watched as Vector shoved pizza after pizza out, placing them neatly in white boxes. Rotor yawned as he scratched his butt, with Vector stamping the boxes, handing five to Silver and another five to Rotor.

"There. That should be able to cover the costs we owe the DMV," Vector stated as he took out a calculator and pressed some buttons on it. "And that just leaves us at..."

Silver and Rotor glanced at each other, then back at Vector.

"But why do we owe the Department of Motor Vehicles anything?" Silver asked, an innocently confused look on his face.

Vector glared at Silver, growling as he wagged his right index finger. "Look, you'll figure it out once you're in business school." He then pointed at the back door. "Now hurry! I don''t think we can hold them much longer!"

Silver and Rotor shrugged as they headed out the back door with the five boxes of pizza each in their hands, while Vector continued counting on his calculator.


	137. Chapter 137

Silver and Rotor watched as Vector flattened the pizza crusts, placing all the normal pizza ingredients on them as he opened the ovens, placing one pizza into another at a time.

Rotor rubbed his arm and stepped forward, asking, "Vector, how come you're helping us work with the pizza nowadays?"

Vector glanced at Rotor, placing the pizza in as he opened his arms, approaching Rotor. "Well, I'd like it if you guys didn't do it by yourself." He shrugged as he laughed heartily. Besides, I have all the money in the world!"

Vector then pointed to his office, where there were literally piles of green dollar bills all collectively together. Silver and Rotor blinked in astonishment as Vector continued making more pizzas.


	138. Chapter 138

Silver came into the office, munching on some pizza he made for himself as Rotor served the customers. He approached Vector, sitting down on the chair in front of him. "Vector, I think we might need some new people to help us."

Vector, who was paying with his green dollar bills and using them as airplanes, turned to face Silver. "Say what?"

Silver rubbed the back of his neck after gulping down the last piece of his pizza. "I don't know, it's just that... well, maybe we'll generate more money if he had more help around here to keep the customers at bay. Are you catching me?"

Vector blinked several times, then pulled out a Pokeball and tossing it at Silver, locking him into the ball. Vector smiled, holding the ball and chuckling sheepishly. "Now I caught you. Heh heh heh heh."


	139. Chapter 139

Silver delivered the third pizza to Shadow, panting as he rubbed his forehead. Shadow was getting impatient, holding twenty pizza boxes.

"Come on, you silver monkey, I'm getting impatient," Shadow growled as he tossed the pizza boxes on the couch behind him, folding his arms. "Where's my damn fourth pizza?"

Silver growled, grabbing the fourth pizza and handing it to Shadow. "Here. Now will you pay up, Shadow?"

Shadow smirked, slamming Silver on the head with the pizza box. "Hah. Loser."

Silver groaned weakly as Shadow slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Hmm..." Vector mumbled as he was looking at a pepperoni pizza, then glancing over at a sausage pizza. "Both have red colored meaty seasonings, but I can't tell what's tastier..."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, sitting across Vector's brown desk. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the Pizza Hut's current financial state?" He asked, blinking.

Vector ignored Silver as a took a slice of the pepperoni pizza and a slice of the sausage pizza, having both of them at the same time as he swallowed it, shaking his head. "One is spicier while the other feels flat." After a few seconds, he shrugged as he gobbled both pizzas, rubbing his hands together as Silver sighed.


	140. Chapter 140

Silver and Vector looked at each other as Sonic was delivering the pizzas in a flash second, doing better than Rotor, who was working on the pizzas to make them as delicious as possible.

"Silver, mah boi, getting Sonic to help with delivering was a great idea!" Vector exclaimed, slamming Silver on the back as he folded, a broad smile across his face. "We're making more business than ever!"

Silver chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, well, you know..."

Sonic zipped to Silver and Vector, shaking his left hand as he smirked. "I'm still getting my promised cut, right?"

Vector laughed, holding his chest with his right hand as he patted Sonic on the right shoulder. "Of course, Sonic. We're bros, remember?"

Sonic smiled as he wagged his little left index finger. "Well then, that's good to know." He went back to delivering the pizzas.

Vector turned to Silver, smiling broadly. "See what I mean, Silver? Quick delivery, great money."


	141. Chapter 141

Silver ran into the office, panting as he rubbed his head. "Sorry I took long, Vex... I was helping Sonic get some chilli dogs..."

Vector placed down his cards, apparently playing go fish with a stack of green dollar bills on his table, which also had cards by them. "Silver, it better be important. I'm losing an important match!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he approached Vector. "Anyway... Rotor is doing well with the ovens. It seems he's getting the hang of it!"

Vector rolled his eyes. "Pleasant. Well, just make sure the customers are all right."

Silver folded his arms. "Aren't you concerned about anything other than money, Vector?"

Vector placed his cards back up, glancing at Silver briefly. "Yeah. Cards. Now let me be."

Silver sighed as he shrugged muttering to himself as he left Vector, "Oh, what's the point of trying to reason with him..."

Vector simply shook his head, turning back to his sack of green money.


	142. Chapter 142

Sonic delivered all of the twenty requested pizzas to the customers who were waiting for them. Silver was sitting at one of the desks, munching on some nice cheesy pizza as he took a well deserved break, with Rotor joining him. Sonic whiped his forehead as he approached his two fellow mammal coworkers, chuckling as he sipped some soda.

"Heh. Dealing with pizza is tougher than I expected," Sonic admitted as he pulled a chili dog out of his butt and munched on it, "But hey! If it helps you guys keep cool, then I'm all down for it."

Silver smiled, patting Sonic on the back. "Thanks for the help, Sonic. I really appreciate it. Especially considering that Shadow overworks me."

Sonic eyed Silver suspiciously. "Wait, Shadow overworks you?"

Silver sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know how it is. He wants unreasonable demands... I gotta make those demands... it's hard. And annoying."

Rotor sipped some of his coffee as he closed his eyes, nodding his head. "Aye, I understand ye problems completely, Silver."

Silver and Sonic glanced at Rotor, then at each other, and shrugged as Sonic went back to work.


	143. Chapter 143

Silver screamed as several boxes of cardboard fell on him. Sonic, Vector, and Rotor ran into the backroom, to see the boxes, Silver's left left twitching from underneath.

"Ugh... Someone help me get out from here..." Silver muttered as he struggled to get up. "This is... painful..."

Vector folded his arms, closing his eyes as he began thinking as Sonic and Rotor turned to each other.

"Should we get him out?" Rotor asked as he scratched his head.

Sonic rolled his eyes, waving his right hand at Rotor. "No duh, Rotor. Silver's our bud. we always help out buds." He then pulled Silver from underneath the boxes. "You all right, Silv?"

Silver dusted himself, sighing as he turned to Sonic, smiling as he nodded. "Yeah. Thank goodness you came and helped out. Or I would have been stuck under those boxes."

Rotor opened up his arms. "Why were you covered in boxes, anyway? Were you getting something?"

Silver had a blank expression on his face, gasping as he snapped his fingers. "Oh! Yeah! I was looking for some secret sauce... when suddenly, these boxes fell on me!" He frowned as he looked around. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have the secret sauce on me..."


	144. Chapter 144

Espio and Charmy Bee both made a surprise appearance at the Pizza Hut, wanting to see Vector specifically. However, they noticed that only Sonic was there, with the customers feeding on the food.

"Where is he?" Charmy buzzed as he opened his arms.

Sonic rubbed his nose, pulling it as he eyed Charmy. "Where's who?"

Espio stepped towards Sonic moving his right hand back and forth. "Vector. We need to see him."

Sonic paused for several seconds, before looking at the floor, glancing back at Espio and Charmy. "Err... he's out for a while."

Espio and Charmy both gasped in shock. "What? What do you mean he's out?"

Sonic shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah. Vector's actually working for once. He's delivering pizza."

Espio sighed as he folded his arms. "And just where is he, may I ask?"

Sonic gained a cocky smirk on his face as he shrugged again. "Beats me."

* * *

Vector groaned as he glanced down, seeing nothing but sand as he sat down on the hard ground. He turned his head around, to see that Silver and Rotor were still climbing the ridiculously high mountain. "Jeeze, maybe I should really be nicer to you guys. I never realized how much crap you have to go through just to deliver pizzas!"


	145. Chapter 145

Vector was putting away all of the green dollar bills he collected, looking up at Silver. "Silver, how many pizzas were sold today?"

"...Seventeen." Silver replied as he coughed.

Vector's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What? Only that many?"

Silver shrugged in response. "Well... today was a slow day... only three people arrived."

Vector was still in disbelief, scratching his head. "Who would be able to take away our customers?"

Not too far away to the eastern direction was a new arcade, four blocks away from the Pizza Hut, that just opened up for business, pulling away all of the customers who would normally eat at the Pizza Hut.


	146. Chapter 146

Silver watched as Sonic and Rotor handled the pizza deliveries, with Sonic zipping back from the entrance and towards the streets as Rotor handed him the pizzas. He took a sip of his soda as Shadow approached.

"So, how does it feel not to be the only one working off your butt?" Shadow asked as he folded his arms.

Silver smiled as he let out a sigh of relief, turning towards Shadow. "It feels good, man. Especially after all the trouble _you_ gave me."

Shadow smirked as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget, you're the only one I expect deliveries from. No one else."

Silver gawked, his right eye twitching. "What? Why is it always me? Why can't you get Sonic to deliver your pizza? He is fast!" He exclaimed angrily as he waved his arms frantically.

Shadow laughed, patting Silver on the head. "Because you're more fun to mess with, that's why."

Silver was insulted. He returned the remark by kicking Shadow in the nuts, causing the black hedgehog to fall down in pain as Silver stormed back in, angrily muttering to himself.


	147. Chapter 147

Silver The Hedgehog was running right behind Sonic The Hedgehog, who was holding twelve boxes of fresh hot black olives and pepperoni pizzas. The two hedgehogs were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, delivering the pizza to Shadow The Hedgehog, who was in the festive Spagonia, hanging around the university for some odd reason. Sonic and Silver landed on the pavement, with Sonic handing over the twelve boxes of pizza to Shadow.

"About damn time," Shadow remarked as he opened one of the boxes, munching on the pepperoni pizza. "Took long enough."

Sonic placed his hands behind his head. "So... that comes about to fifty two dollars."

Shadow gulped down the pizza, eying Sonic and Silver as he reached his back with his right hand. "Yeah yeah, hold on..."

Silver smiled, folding his arms. "Gee, it's considerate for you to actually pay us for once, Shadow."

Shadow scoffed as he handed Sonic several green pieces of paper. "Here you go."

Sonic looked at the bills, then realized that they were fake. "Wait a minute, this isn't money!" He punched Shadow in the face. "Pay up, you hack!"

Shadow growled, replying with a punch of his own. "Make me, faker!"

Sonic and Shadow got into a punching bout as Silver watched, folding his arms as he sat down, shaking his head as people passing by noticed the two fighting hedgehogs.

* * *

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut to see if anyone was inside. Much to his shock, the restaurant was closed for the day, making Silver rub the back of his head curiously.

"I wonder why Vex has it closed..." Silver thought to himself as he pulled out his cellphone, calling Vector The Crocodile. "Hey Vex! The Pizza Hut's closed, why is that?"

"Ehehe..." Vector chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, being in the Splash Hill Zone relaxing on top of one of the grassy loop de loops. "Well, I figured that even we need a break every now and then. Just go out and enjoy the sunshine, Silver!"

Upon hearing Vector hand up, Silver shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Well, if Vex wants me to relax, then so be it!" He exclaimed as he smiled, stretching his arms as he turned around, heading towards the western direction. "I hope Blaze doesn't mind that we have X-Box 360 night tonight...!"


	148. Chapter 148

"Silver! Where's the cheese deluxe pizza?" Vector shouted out as he counted his seemingly endless amount of green dollar bills.

"I'm on it, Vector!" Silver panted as he looked for the particular pizza he was going to give to Shadow. "Now... where is it...?"

Sonic zipped towards Silver, holding the cheese dexlure pizza. "Hey Silv. Lookin' for something?"

Silver sighed of relief as he grabbed the pizza. "Thanks, Sonic... Vex was going to kill me..." He then headed to the counter, giving the pizza to Shadow. "Okay, here's your special pizza. That'll be ten bucks, Shadow."

Shadow smirked as he snatched the pizza away. "Thanks, but no thanks, Silver. I get freebies, remember?"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wha... Shadow, you just can't-"

"SILVER, STOP SLACKING OFF AND MAKE MORE PIZZAS!" Vector angrily shouted from his office.

Silver groaned as he lowered his head, with Sonic patting him on the back as Shadow left the Pizza Hut, yet again with a free pizza.


	149. Chapter 149

It was raining harshly in Station Square, thunder commonly being heard booming and lightning striking, with the streets flooding. Sonic zipped back into the Pizza Hut, shaking his entire body, as he was completely soaked. Silver and Rotor watched as Sonic approached the counter, taking a breather while Vector was counting the money inside the cash register.

"How is it out there, Sonic?" Rotor asked curiously as he sipped some ice tea. From a purple can.

Sonic panted as he rubbed his forehead, placing his right arm on the counter. "Man, is it terrible out there! Luckily I stayed on the sidewalk, or I would have drowned..." He chuckled before sighing, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

Silver looked at the watch he had on his right wrist, taking a good look at the time. "Eight PM. Hmm... maybe we should close early. Doesn't look like it'll get better."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to keep delivering pizzas in such terrible conditions like this."

Vector slammed his left fist on the counter. "Damn it, you three! I expect good service for our customers, and this is the way you treat them?"

Sonic, Silver, and Rotor all looked at each other, then glanced back at Vector.

"Vector, you don't even do anything aside from playing around with money," Rotor pointed out as he continued sipping his ice tea.

Vector gawked as he stumbled backwards a bit, flustered as he waved his hands at the three humanoid mammals. "Look ,it's not easy being green... I don't just sit around in my office all day. I'm the one who checks the entire Pizza Hut before leaving..."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you do raise a good point."

Awkward silence occurred for several seconds as thunder boomed outside, the rain being heard pouring on the rooftop.

Vector closed his eyes and sighed, waving his right hand. "Fine. You three deserve a break. Go on and head home."

Sonic rubbed his right arm. "Actually... I was thinking of staying here for the night. I don't want to go back outside."

Silver smiled, raising his right index finger. "Hey! We could have a sleep over of sorts! Good thinking, Sonic!"

Rotor placed his can of ice tea down. "I'll get some pizza dough!"

Vector blinked in astonishment as he shockingly watched the three mammals make the Pizza Hut their temporary home.


	150. Chapter 150

Silver and Rotor were watching Sonic delivering the pizzas to the customers at a fast pace, handling everything. The blue hedgehog seemed not to take a break as Silver and Rotor took the huge advantage of taking a well needed break.

"We sure do have a lot of customers today." Rotor pointed out as he sipped his can of ice tea.

Silver nodded, wrapping his arms around the back of his head. "Yeah. That's a first."

Rotor rubbed his nose as he ribbed Silver by the right shoulder. "Silver, was it always like this?"

Silver rotated his right hand several times as he glanced up at the ceiling, then back at Rotor. "Honestly? Not much. We got customers, but not this much."

Rotor then rubbed his chin. "Hmm. So, this is a record for this Pizza Hut?"

Silver shrugged. "Well, you could put it like that."


	151. Chapter 151

Silver and Rotor were having a bit of a dilemma in the Pizza Hut. There was a Pikachu in the kitchen, and they had no idea what to do with him.

"...Uh, Silver... I got a question." Rotor asked as he tapped Silver on the right shoulder.

"Yeah, Rotor?" Silver asked, shrugging.

Rotor wrapped his left arm around the back of his head, pointing at Pikachu. "What's this yellow rat doing here?"

Pikachu hissed as he smacked Rotor in the back with an Iron Tail. Pikachu then used Thunderbolt, paralyzing Rotor.

Silver stepped back, gawked by the Pikachu's power. "Now, settle down, little fella... we don't mean harm..." He raised his hands slowly in defense.

Sonic zipped by, glancing at Silver, then looking down at the unconscious, electrocuted Rotor, then finally looking at Pikachu. He smiled as he shook hands with Pikachu.

Silver was shocked, shaking his head. "Sonic? You know this mouse?"

Sonic scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head at Silver. "Duh, Silver. I constantly train with Pikachu."

Pikachu stuck out his tongue at Silver, chuckling. "Looks like you got a thing or two to learn, silver boy."

Silver simply had his jaw dropped as Pikachu waited for his pizza, which Sonic quickly delivered.


	152. Chapter 152

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, being completely drenched in rain as he closed the door behind him. Rotor called in sick, while Sonic and Vector were sitting at one of the tables, having a couple of garlic knots, italian bread, and some pizza.

"Hey guys, did we get any customers at all today?" Silver asked as he pulled up a seat, sitting down.

Vector placed his long skinny arms around the back of his head, shaking his head in response. "I'm afraid not, Silver my boy. This rain really is damping out business."

Sonic nodded in agreement as he sipped some of his can of Diet Pepsi. "You're telling me. I would go out there, but I've been soaked long enough to last a lifetime."

Silver grabbed two garlic knots as he ate them, asking as he opened his right palm, "Is it because there's hardly anyone on the streets?"

Sonic and Vector glanced at each other, then back to Silver and nodded their heads.

Silver sighed as he stretched his arms in the air, placing them on the table as he stated while shrugging, "Well, I guess the least we could do is clean up a bit around here. No sense in just sitting around."


	153. Chapter 153

Silver, Rotor, Sonic, and Vector were all wonderibng when there would be any more customers. Sonic yawned as he looked at his wristwatch on his right arm, turning to Vector.

"Hey Vex, I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go catch some wind," Sonic stated as he waved, zipping off.

Vector sighed as he shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess it was expected. There just isn't anyone coming today."

Silver raised his hand. "Maybe because it's Christmas, and everyone-"

Vector laughed his head off as he slapped Silver down, with a powerful slap to the back. "Bahhahaha! Good one, Silver! That'll keep me laughing all night!"


	154. Chapter 154

Silver watched as Sonic delivered the pizzas at a fast pace, handing all the fresh hot pizzas to the customers, who were bundled due to the heavy snowstorm that was occuring. After the last customer left, Sonic zipped to the counter, placing his shoulders on it as he let out a huge sigh.

Silver chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "My, you sure are exhausted from all that work."

Sonic glanced at Silver, gritting his teeth. "No kidding. I haven't sweated like this in a long time. Must be the cold getting to me..."

Silver patted Sonic on the back. "Look at it this way, Sonic. At least you can take a nice, long break now."

"NOT SO FAST!" Vector exclaimed as he placed several more boxes of pizzas onto Sonic's hands. "You are to deliver all these fresh hot pizzas to everyone in the city! Now get going, you pesky little hedgehog! I need dat money!"

Sonic groaned as he zipped off with the boxes of pizza. Silver turned to Vector oddly, raising his right eye.

Vector shrugged, a snarky grin on his face. "What, I can't make money during Christmas Eve?"


	155. Chapter 155

Silver The Hedgehog watched as an old couple left the Pizza Hut, with it being close to eight PM. Silver looked at his left wristwatch, stretching his arms as he turned around to Rotor, who was closing up the ovens.

"Say Rotor, is it me, or are things going a bit slowly tonight?" Silver asked as he took off the red work shirt required for the job.

Rotor shrugged, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Beats me. Things are going faster than usual. Probably because of Sonic."

Sonic suddenly zipped right up to Silver and Rotor, having delivered three pizzas out of town. "Did someone summon me?"

Silver turned to Sonic, placing his right hand on his hip. "Sonic, did you notice that time was going slower, or is it faster like Rotor suggest?"

Sonic folded his arms, thinking as he replied, snapping his fingers, "Well, it's going slow for me, but that must mean it's going faster for others."

Suddenly, one of the ovens exploded, causing the entire interior to be covered in cheese. Silver, Rotor, and Sonic blinked as they looked at each other for several brief seconds, laughing their heads off.


	156. Chapter 156

Silver The Hedgehog ran into the office, panting as he was sweating all over. Vector looked at him oddly, having his lanky green arms behind the back of his head.

"Silver, you look terrible. What's up?" Vector asked as he raised his right eye.

Silver approached the desk, leaning towards Vector, "Sonic went out to get more pizza dough, and Rotor and I are having touble backing off the customers!"

Vector scoffed as he shook his head. "So what do you want me to do? Go out and help you out with everything?"

Silver nodded as he held his hands together.

Vector paused for several seconds, then laughed his head off. Silver sighed as he sulked out of the office, being forced to handle the situation without Vector.


	157. Chapter 157

Silver The Hedgehog atched as Sonic was giving everybody their ordered pizzas, zipping back behind the counter and to the front in a pinch. Rotor was cleaning up the ovens as Sonic placed in the unfinished pizzas in, leaving Rotor little work to do. Knuckles approached Silver, sipping a soda.

"Man, ever since Sonic joined this place, business has been booming!" Knuckles exclaimed as he turned his head, watching Sonic zip back to behind the counter.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it was always booming, Knux... it's just that business is at an all time high..." He sighed of relief as he folded his arms. "I'm glad Sonic and Rotor joined us. It's great to have friends to help out, and it's much easier on my part."

Shadow walked up to Silver and slapped him across the face. "Just because Sonic is doing all this delivery doesn't mean that you get off scott free. Now go make me my special tomato sauce pizza with pepper on it."

Silver sighed as he lowered his head, heading back to the kitchen. "Why do I always have to put up with Shadow... why why why why..."


	158. Chapter 158

Rotor The Walrus was finishing up a sausage pizza as Vector The Crocodile entered the kitchen, likely there to make a pizza for himself. Rotor turned to Vector, moving his arms about.

"Hey Vex, have you seen Silver?" Rotor asked as he blinked a couple of times.

Vector chuckled as he patted Rotor on the right shoulder with his right hand. "Ha ha, don't worry about him, Rotor. That boy is on a pizza delivery." He commented.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog screamed as he held several boxes of hot pizzas, running from the rolling stones that fell off the cliffs of Seaside Hill. He turned to the left, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by he large boulders. Silver panted, taking a peek to see if there were any more boulders. He sighed of relief.

"Thank god that's over." Silver muttered to himself as he stepped from under the cliff, preparing to head downhill. Suddenly, a boulder appeared out of nowhere, flattening him. Silver groaned, being as flat as a pancake, as well as the boxes filled with hot pizzas, which were already flat.

From the top of the cliff, Shadow The Hedgehog chuckled, his arms folded as he foiled Silver's attempts at delivering once again.


	159. Chapter 159

Silver, Sonic, Rotor, and Vector were all eating fresh hot pepperoni pizza in Vector's office, the Pizza Hut closed for the night.

"Hey Vector, how come you rarely come out of your office?" Rotor asked as he finished up his fifth slice of pizza, sipping some soda.

Vector eyed Rotor suspiciously with his left eye as he bit into his tenth pizza slice. "What do you mean, Rotor?"

Rotor shrugged, remarking, "I mean, me, Silver, and Sonic always work out here. How come you're mostly in the office?"

Vector rubbed his long nose with his right hand. "Rotor, mah boi, I have to keep this Pizza Hut up and running. I may not be behind the kitchen all the time, but I do keep its foundation standing."

Sonic chuckled as he took another slice of pizza. "You just want to play around with your money."

Silver, Sonic, and Rotor all laughed as Vector growled, dropping his slice of pizza on the paper plate, quite angry understandably.


	160. Chapter 160

Silver, Rotor, and Sonic were making as many pizzas as fast as they could, trying to beat the record that they had established three days ago. Sonic was quick to put in and take out pizzas, while Silver handled form ing the pizzas, with Rotor helping in keeping the kitchen clean so that no one would slip. Vector watched from the outside of his office, sipping some coffee as he watched Sonic zip back and forth.

"You guys are doing great!" Vector exclaimed, sipping some more of his coffee. "You only need twelve more, and you'll beat your record!"

Sonic, Silver, and Rotor all briefly paused to cheer, then resumed doing their duties, determined to beat that damn record, with Vector simply watching on.


	161. Chapter 161

A slow day at the Pizza Hut.

"Silver, why is it taking that long to deliver the pizza?" Vector asked as he approached Silver.

Silver waved his hands at Vector. "Give it a moment, Vector. It's hard to make this nice pizza work out when rushed..."

"Your butt will be rushed outta the door if you don't hurry up!" Vector remarked as he pointed at the front door.

Silver groaned as he folded his arms. "Vector, just once, can you be a little supportive of me?"

Vector stared at him, blinking as he shrugged. "Not really."

Silver sighed as he lowered his head. "Gee, thanks Vector."


	162. Chapter 162

Silver sighed as he tapped his fingers on his right hand on the counter, waiting for the three pizzas to finish up. He sighed as he looked at the clock, then back down at Shadow.

"Shadow, isn't there anything better for you to do?" Silver groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Shadow shrugged, shaking his head. "You tell me, white boy. I jst want my triple deluxe pizza."

Silver placed his right hand on his forehead. "Oy, maybe I should just find some more guys to help..."

Knuckles passed by, walking to the counter. "Why don't you get Charmy? That bee has nothing going on."

A grin appeared on Silver's face, making him very excited. "That's it! Knuckles, you're a genius!"

Knuckles laughed as he waved his right hand. "Bwohoho, it's nothing, really..." He then stopped, placing his hands on his face. "A genius? I am?"


	163. Chapter 163

Silver was finishing up Shadow's order, handing him a large pizza with extra mushrooms and pepperoni. Shadow smirked as he took the box of hot pizza with him. Silver coughed, causing Shadow to stop.

"Hey, how about you pay up, huh?" Silver asked.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, giving Silver ten dollars. "You're lucky I'm not violent in front of your girlfriend..."

Silver blinked in confusion several times. "Girlfriend, what do you me-" Silver looked up, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he saw Blaze The Cat enter into the Pizza Hut, who strolled right up to the counter. "Oh uh... hi, Blaze..."

Blaze glanced at Shadow, who shrugged and left with the pizza, turning back to Silver. "So, this is what you do for a living nowadays, huh?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Look, it's better than nothing, Blaze... I gotta take what I can get..."

Blaze smirked, folding her arms. "Well then. You think you could get me the regular, for an old friend... please...?"

Silver slightly blushed as he sheepishly chuckled. "Eheh, well you know..."

Vector popped up out of nowhere, slapping Silver across the back of his head. "Stop goofing off and get back to work, you slacker! I don't pay you to stand around doing nothing all day!"

Silver groaned as he got back up, now rubbing the back of his neck. "Ugh... yes, Vex..."

Blaze watched as Silver went back to the kitchen, turning to Vector as she narrowed her eyes. "Did you really have to hit him that hard?"

Vector nodded, folding his arms. "Yep! That's one way to get attention, that's for sure!"

Blaze shook her head as she rolled her eyes.


	164. Chapter 164

Silver and Rotor were running back and forth, trying to get as many pizzas out. Shadow and Knuckles watched while munching down on the fresh hot pizzas they received just a few seconds earlier.

"These guys really have their work cut out for them," Knuckles commented as he munched down on his slice of mushroom pizza. "It's quite delicious, if you ask me."

Shadow shrugged as he narrowed his eyes. "Meh... its okay. I'm so used to Silver's pizzas that the taste has been... adequate at most." He commented as he murmured, looking down.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "What does that mean?" He replied.

Silver sighed as he approached Knuckles. "It means that it's okay to Shadow, Knux."

Knuckles gasped as he then cooed, placing his hands on his face. "Oh yeah! Teeheehee!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he turned around, slipping on the grease and then crashing into an oven, several cardboard boxes falling on top of him. Shadow noticed as he pointed and laughed, while Knuckles continued making strange faces.

* * *

Silver was putting the finishing touches on several olive oiled pizzas as the Nintendo 64 logo stared at him directly, face to face, and eye to eye. Silver felt nervous as his right eye twitched.

"Get N or get out." The N64 logo stated in a deep pitched male voice.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck as he blinked. "Didn't you appear in Chapter 64? What are you doing here again?"

The N64 logo then fired several blank Nintendo 64 cartridges at Silver, burying him as it then teleported away, with Silver popping his head out as he blinked.


	165. Chapter 165

Silver was sent blasting into the air by the explosion of one of the ovens. Silver screamed, disappearing in the dark night sky, disappearing like a star. Vector, Rotor, Shadow, and Knuckles all ran out, looking up at the sky, wondering where Silver went.

"Wow! He sure got blasted far!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rotor scratched his head. "Should we go get him?"

Shadow, who was munching on a chocolate covered pizza, shook his head. "Nah. I'm sure Silver will manage to find his way back."

Vector laughed, snapping his fingers. "Ha ha ha! Shadow's right! Now, everyone back inside!"

Rotor and Knuckles shrugged as they followed Vector and Shadow back into the Pizza Hut, eventually forgetting about Silver disappearing.


	166. Chapter 166

Silver handed Shadow the fresh hot pizza that was enclosed in a jazzy white box. "All right Shadow, that'll be $14.99 plus tip."

Shadow smirked as he folded his arms together.

Silver snarled, understandably annoyed. "Come on, Shadow, pay up! Stop being lazy!"

Shadow scoffed, waving his right hand at Silver. "Lazy? I'm not lazy I'm just holding up my part of the deal."

"Your part of the deal?" Silver exclaimed, grabbing Shadow and shaking him. "You always get off scot free with the friggin' pizza! Now pay up, you dirty cheapskate!"

The other costumes gasped as they all turned to Silver, who gulped as he looked around. Shadow couldn't help but laugh.

"That's your other big mistake," Shadow muttered as he shrugged. "Making yourself look bad."


	167. Chapter 167

Silver watched as Shadow and Knuckles were having a pizza eating contest, trying to eat the most pizza. Vector came up behind Silver, wondering what was the point.

"Hey Silver, what's happening?" Vector asked as he folded his arms.

Silver turned to Vector, pointing at the table. "They're having a pizza eating contest. They're trying to see who will pay up."

Vector rubbed his chin. "We will be paid, right?"

Silver nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, er, well..."

Vector glared at Silver. "We are getting paid for this, right?"

Silver nervously ran to the bathroom, locking the door nervously. Vector scratched his head.


	168. Chapter 168

Silver popped out of the kitchen, handing Shadow his pizza. "Here ya go-"

Silver slipped on some grease, causing him to fall on his back. The pizza landed right on his face.

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms. "Heh. Guess you better go get another one."

Silver growled as another Silver showed up with a fresh pizza. That Silver also slipped on the grease, landing on top of the first Silver, who got crushed underneath. The pizza fell on top of Second Silver.

Shadow scratched the right side of his head as he witnessed more Silver clones popping up with pizzas, all of them slipping on the grease and falling on top of the existing Silvers, leading to Shadow shrugging and leaving the Pizza Hut.

The original Silver was underneath, unable to free himself of this nightmare.


	169. Chapter 169

Silver approached the table, giving Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit their Deluxe Cheesey Pizza. "Here you go, ladies. Fresh from the oven!"

Amy and Cream both cheered with joy as they clapped in unison. "Oh Silver, thank you!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, it's nothing girls... I take pride in making these pizzas as good as they can be, and this job really helps pay off the rent and keep me energized and all..."

Amy burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach as she opened her right eye. "Man, that was great! Here you go, Silver!" Amy pulled a twenty dollar bill out from her butt, handing it to Silver.

Silver's eyes widened, caught off guard by the girls' eating habits. He accepted the twenty dollar bill, taking it. "Gee, Amy, thanks! It was just fourteen ninety five plus tip, but-"

Cream farted, causing her to gasp and blush as she held down her dress. "Oh my! Excuse me!"

Silver eyed Cream, then simply shrugged and went back to the kitchen. He took just one more glance, and then headed back.


	170. Chapter 170

Silver approached Blaze, giving her a fresh hot pizza from the oven. "Here, Blaze... we can have this one together." He said, taking one slice and sitting down, munching on it.

Blaze smiled, accepting the pizza. "Why Silver... this is nice of you..." She tilted her head to the right as she took a slice. "But wait, if you're on break, who is filling in for you?"

Silver ate his second slice of pizza, gulping down as he pointed at the counter. "Oh, don't worry. Sonic has it."

Sonic was literally zipping all over the place, handling the jobs all by himself.

* * *

"Another short chapter." Silver sighed as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yep." Vector added as he had two slices of a sausage pizza at once, gulping down down with relative ease.

Sonic was relaxing on the floor in Vector's office, tapping his left foot. "Hey, remember when short chapters were entertaining and actually had substance?"

"No." Vector and Silver bluntly replied as they kept eating pizza.


	171. Chapter 171: Shadow Owes 7K Dollars

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he gave Shadow The Hedgehog another cheese pizza. "So, when are you gonna start paying me?"

Shadow placed down his newspaper, looking up at Silver. "Pay? _Hmmm..._" He looked around, rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you go ask Sonic?"

Silver's right eye twitched. "Go... ask... Sonic?" He grabbed Shadow by the neck, shaking him violently. "Oh sure, I would LOVE to ask Sonic for the money that _you_ owe ME!"

Vector The Crocodile suddenly popped up in between Shadow and Silver. "What's going on here?" He asked, folding together his lanky arms.

Silver dropped Shadow, pointing at him with his right hand. "He won't pay up all the money that he owes me!" He exclaimed angrily.

Vector sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, lowering his eyes as he turned to Shadow. "All right, Shadow, how much money do you owe him?"

Shadow smirked as he shrugged. "Oh, about seven thousand dollars." He coolly remarked.

Vector gasped, his eyes popping up as he collapsed on the floor. Silver looked down at Vector in shock as Shadow chuckled, his arms folded.

"Looks like you got a lot of paying to do for Vector," Shadow chuckled as he munched on his slice of cheese pizza that he held with his right hand.

Silver shook with rage as he blasted Shadow in the face with a blast of his green psychic power, taking the slice Shadow had with his left hand and finishing it up as he also took the rest of the pizza, placing it in Vector's office as he then carried the unconscious Vector into the office, Vector having fainted from the horrifying statistic.


	172. Chapter 172

Silver screamed as a huge, yellowish wave of gooey pizza was coming towards him. Rotor and Sonic noticed, and they tried to do their best by shoving all the ovens in front, but they got splashed away by the cheese. Vector was in his office, glancing at the door to see the cheese overflowing.

"What the hell..." Vector muttered in annoyance as he opened the door, getting completely covered in cheese.

Silver slid into Vector's office, chuckling sheepishly as Vector looked down in annoyance. "Errr... heh heh... this is one cheesy situation, eh Vector?"

* * *

Vector yawned as he woke up, only to see pizza everywhere on the floor of his office. Shaking with rage, he called out Silver, yelling as loud as he could muster. "SILVER!"

The entire Pizza Hut shook, worrying the customers as Silver gulped, meekly rushing into the office.

"Yes, Vex? What's wr-" Before Silver could finish, he looked down, gawking as he saw all the different kinds of pizzas piled up on each other on the floor. "What the actual hell?"

"Exactly!" Vector growled as he folded his lanky arms in an annoyed matter. "Who is responsible for this?"

Silver was about to answer when the Pizza Hut collapsed on itself, crushing everyone inside. Oh hush, they'll get better, it's a friggin' fanfic.


	173. Chapter 173

Silver watched as Blaze ate up her twelfth pizza, letting out a nice belch as she opened the thirteenth box. Silver sighed as Sonic approached him.

"Hey Silv. What's up?" Sonic asked, placing his arms on the counter.

Silver turned to Sonic, smiling. "Oh, Blaze is doing this all you can eat challenge that Vector placed out, and she's on her thirteenth pizza."

Blaze burped loudly, patting her slightly pudgy stomach as she grabbed the fourteenth box and dug right in.

Sonic chuckled, folding his arms. "Well, it looks like she's holding out quite well!"

Silver nodded. "Yeah. I hope she wins. That way, we can use the winnings for a nice, quite evening..."

Sonic eyed Silver. "You sure about that?"

Silver turned to Sonic. "Yeah, why?"

Sonic then pointed to the left, referring to Amy Rose who was wolfing down five pizzas at a time. Amy farted loudly, emptying her stomach, then grabbed five more boxes of pizza, wolfing down on them. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"So much for that quite evening, huh?" Sonic commented as he chuckled.

Silver sighed, lowering his head in disbelief.


	174. Chapter 174

Silver entered into the Pizza Hut, being surprised to discover something different. He pointed, his eyes widened. "What... what?"

Charmy Bee zipped into his face, giggling as he shook Silver's hands. "Surprise! I'm a new member of the Pizza Hut crew!"

Silver was still in awe, unable to speak. "Wha... how... the... why... I... gah... who..."

Vector laughed, walking up next to Charmy. "Yeah, Espio was doing some important ninja training, so I decided to enlist Charmy!" He laughed as he pounded his chest. "Not a bad idea, eh?"

Silver lowered his eyes. "Vex, I don't think this may be good for Charmy. He's just a young kid-"

Charmy growled, stinging Silver in anger. "Young kid? You best not be saying those words, you mean old hedgehog!

Silver groaned in pain, lying on the floor. "Ouch... stings... very bad... so painful... ouch..."

Vector shook his head at Silver. "Now now, Silver mah boi. Having more help is great for the business!" He turned around. "Besides, new blood is always needed. I don't think that walrus has much in him..."

Silver popped back up. "But I'm the one who always does the pity chores!"

Vector smiled. "Well then, consider yourself promoted!"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief, holding his hands together. "Really?"

"To more pay!" Vector stated as he gave Silver a green dollar bill. "Enjoy it!" He turned to Charmy, walking the young bee to his office. "Now, Charmy, I'm gonna teach you the wonders of Pizza Hut..."

"Yay!" Charmy screamed with glee, pumping his arms up and down.

Silver stared at the lone green dollar bill, unable to comprehend what happened.


	175. Chapter 175

Silver watched as Sonic was delivering all of the pizzas at the speed of sound, allowing the silver colored humanoid hedgehog to take a breather. He was sitting at one of the tables, chilling with Knuckles, who was still drinking Mountain Dew.

"Oh Knux, do you ever want to just give Sonic a high five for all the work that he does?" Silver commented as he sighed.

Knuckles nodded his head, raising his near empty cup. "Yeah. I wanna give Sonic a high shovel for being such an awesome friend."

Silver eyed Knuckles oddly. "High shovel?"

Knuckloes nodded as he shrugged. "Yeah, ya know, when you get high!"

Silver's eyes widened with horror. "You... get high?"

Knuckles laughed as he waved his hands at Silver. "No no! ...Not all the time."

Silver got up and headed back to the kitchen, not saying another word.


	176. Chapter 176

Silver, Rotor, Charmy, and Sonic were waiting for Vector to show up at the Pizza Hut. Sonic and Rotor were playing cards, while Charmy had to use the bathroom, with Silver looking around for Vector.

"Where is that croc..." Silver muttered as he folded his arms. "He's never this late..."

Finally, an exhausted Vector showed up, opening the door slowly as he smacked his lips. As soon as the door open. Vector flopped on the ground.

Charmy gasped as he realized the door was open. "Finally! This bee needs to pee!" He zipped right in.

Silver, Sonic, and Rotor looked down at the snoozing Vector, then at each other and shrugged as they walked in. Shadow and Knuckles both were walking to the Pizza Hut, looking at Vector, then glancing at each other and shrugged as they walked over him.


	177. Chapter 177

Silver, Sonic, and Rotor all watched as Charmy gleefully delivered pizzas to the customers, keeping the place all cherry and carefree. Vector stepped out of his office, to get a good glance.

"He's doing a good job," Rotor mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head. "But he kind of makes us redundant."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We can handle this all by ourselves." He shrugged as he closed his eyes. "I still don't know why we have Charmy..."

Vector wrapped his long lank arms around the back of his head. "Well, we needed more help, and he was the only option!"

"But you said that Charmy was too young to be working here!" Silver exclaimed as he waved his arms about.

Vector had a nervous look on his face. "Well, uhhh..."

"You also said he was an idiot!" Silver parroted, flailing his arms even faster.

Vector sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Look, the boy is good, but there are some things that have to be... explained."

Charmy then stopped working, popping up right in front of Vector, sniffling as tears formed in his eyes. He held his hands together up to his chest, his lips trembling. "You think... I'm stupid...?"

Vector sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "Well, you're not stupid in the sense of total stupidity, but... you're slow..."

Vector was greeted with a cheesy pizza to the face, with Charmy crying his heart out as he zipped to the girls' bathroom, locking himself in. Sonic, Silver, and Rotor all eyed each other oddly as Vector sighed, the pizza slowly melting on his face.


	178. Chapter 178

Silver watched as the pink colored Caterkillers were taking control of the Pizza Hut, squirming on the windows, the floor, and the tables. Charmy opened up the cash register, screaming as two Caterkillers came out, hissing at the young bee. Vector came out, wondering what was going on.

"Hey! How come profits today haven't been doing well?" Vector shouted, walking over to Silver as a baby Caterkiller fell on his face. "Oh god what the!" He screamed, grabbing a fire hydrant and blasting himself in the face with foam, the baby caterkiller jumping off.

Silver chuckled as he pointed at Vector, laughing, while Vector groaned in annoyance, rubbing the foam off of his face.


	179. Chapter 179

Silver witnessed a blue colored Buzz Bomber and a red colored Buzzer buzzing into the Pizza Hut, the two looking like a perfect pair for each other. Silver was about to take their order, when Charmy pushed him out of the way.

"Let me handle this! They're bees, they can understand me!" Charmy chirped as he winked.

Silver sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Charmy, I don't know about this... they seem... evilly engineered..."

Charmy stuck his tongue out at Silver as he turned to the bee badnik couple. "Hi, can I help you two lovely buzzing bees?"

The Buzzer, the female, turned to her boyfriend, the Buzz Bomber. "Honey, look! A natural, non metal bee!"

The Buzz Bomber nodded his head back. "Yeah! You don't see those around here anymore..."

Charmy tilted his head to the right. "Uhh, guys? Do you just want a deluxe pizza with chocolate mixed in?"

The Buzzer squealed as she nodded. "Oh yes! That sounds good!"

The Buzz Bomber buzzed in agreement. "Yeah. I could go for some chocolate."

Silver rolled his eyes as he spotted Sonic, who pointed at the Buzzer and the Buzz Bomber. "BADNIKS!" Sonic ran towards them, preparing to jump on them as Silver used his psychic to blast Sonic back into one of the tables, knocking him out. Silver sighed as the bee badnik couple looked at each other and shrugged, with Charmy nervously chuckling.


	180. Chapter 180

Silver witnessed Amy Rose farting up a storm. Amy was completely embarrassed, slightly blushing as she held down her dress, which was blown in the back my her loud, stinky farts. Knuckles approached Silver behind the counter, putting his arms on the green counter.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" Knuckles asked as she tilted his head. "You seem... quite disturbed."

Silver sighed as he turned to Knuckles. "I think Shadow might have stuck some fart powder in that pizza I gave to Amy..."

Knuckles shrugged. "Wonder why Shadow would go through the trouble."

Shadow was in the corner, his arms folded and his eyes closed, chuckling for his obviously devious deed. "That'll teach her for stealing my spot at the counter."


	181. Chapter 181

"Silver, get in here!" Vector bellowed as he pounded his lank arms on his table.

Silver gulped as he walked into Vector's office, approaching him as he trembled. "Yes, Vector, what is it?"

Vector folded his arms, tapping his left foot. "Where the hell is Rotor? I haven't seen him here in a long while."

Silver snapped his fingers together. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! He's on vacation."

"WHAT?" Vector exclaimed, causing all the windows in the Pizza Hut to break.

Silver whimpered as he cowered down. "He said that Sonic could handle all of his deeds for the week!"

Vector sighed, tapping his rght cheek, having an annoyed look on his face. He then shrugged, closing his eyes. "Oh well. I can always dock him for not being here."

Silver fell on his back, his right leg twitching, while Vector went back to counting the seemingly endless amunts of green dollar bills.


	182. Chapter 182

Silver, Sonic, Charmy, and Vector watched as the Moto Bugs and the Crabmeats were having a pizza eating contest, placing their money (which consisted of yellow rings and green dollar bills, but mostly rings) on the counter as they grabbed pizza after pizza. Vector let out a yawn as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, the good news is that we'll be able to keep this place running," Vector coommented as he pointed at the money. "This will easily pay off the bills."

"And tax," Rotor added as he placed several more pizza boxes on the counter for the Moto Bugs and Crabmeats to use.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "How come we have all these badniks come here to make conversations and having competitions all of a sudden?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's fun and funny!" Charmy exclaimed as he giggled joyfully. "Fun and funny! Wee hee hee!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder why I still work here..."


	183. Chapter 183

Silver was sneezing a lot during the work shift, causing Sonic to fill in all of his normal positions. As Silver tried his best to feel better, Vector came out of his office, seeing how sick Silver was.

"Dear God, man, you're sneezing up a ruckus!" Vector exclaimed as he angrily flailed his lanky arms about.

Silver sniffled, rubbing his nose as he turned to Vector. "I'm very sorry, Vex... I don't know what came down to me, but it's very annoying..."

Vector groaned, placing his right hand on his forehead. "Eyeesh... why don't you take the day off... I rather my customers be nice and healthy, thank you vewry much."

Silver nodded his head in agreement, heading out of the Pizza Hut and heading southward, to get some medicine.


	184. Chapter 184

Silver approached Cream, handing her a kiddie pizza. "Here you go, Cream. A nice, warm small pie for a cute child."

Cream squealed as she hugged Silver tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Silver!" She took the pizza to her table, merrily gobbling down.

Charmy approached Silver, buzzing in the air as usual. He folded his arms. "Golly, seeing Cream so happy makes my stinger hard..."

Silver glared at Charmy. "Look kid, the last thing we need are penis jokes. You want to go do that, then do it in privacy."

Charmy stuck out his tongue at Silver. "Fine. You don't have to be a dick about it!" He buzzed off, giggling to himself.

Silver rubbed the back of his head, before realizing that Charmy made a horrible penis pun.


	185. Chapter 185

Amy's stomach growled loudly, much to the surprise of everyone in the Pizza Hut. Sonic and Silver glanced at each other as Amy was groaning, standing to the right as she was waiting for her pizza, holding her stomach with both of her hands.

"Ooooh, I'm so hungry, I could eat the counter!" Amy whimpered as she moved her legs anxiously.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he raised his right eyebrow. "Doesn't mean you should, I mean... it has all that fiber."

Sonic folded his arms together. "Yeah, but pooping helps empty your stomach so you could be able to consume more."

Silver gawked, turning to Sonic. "Are you... encouraging her to eat the counter?"

Sonic waved his hands in defense. "I'm just saiyan!"

Suddenly, much to the surprise of both male hedgehogs, Amy munched down on the counter, not being able to hold in her hunger longer. Sonic and Silver screamed girlishly as they held onto each other, while the other customers ran for their lives. Shadow and Knuckles noticed this, and both laughed as they gave each other a high shovel.


	186. Chapter 186

Silver yawned, watching Sonic, Charmy, and Rotor handling all of the food as he was left moping the floor. Vector came out, his hands on his hips, watching Silver scrub the floor.

"You're not doing it fast enough," Vector commented as he tapped Silver on the right shoulder.

Silver groaned, giving Vector a head tilt. "Oh Vex... this is so boring, man... can't I just make pizzas instead today?"

Vector laughed his head off as he slapped Silver across the back. "HA HA! That's a good one, mah boi!" He turned around, smiling as he watched Charmy buzzing back and forth between the kitchen. "I gotta let Charmy get some experience, so that he doesn't feel left out."

Silver sighed, muttering under his breath, "I feel left out. Very much."


	187. Chapter 187

Silver ran as fast as he could, away from the rolling pizzas. Sonic and Rotor were watching some daytime baseball in the closet, glancing out to see Silver run past them. Charmy was in the bathroom, taking his normal piss as he heard Silver scream, prompting him to stick his head out. Vector was in his office, making minature computer rooms with his green dollar bills, hearing Silver's cry for help.

"Hey Shadow, look!" Knuckles exclaimed as he laughed, pointing behind the green counter. "The pizzas are rolling after Silver!"

Shadow smirked, sipping a soda. "Just a typical day at this Pizza Hut..." He continued to chuckle as he sipped more of his soda.


	188. Chapter 188

Silver was having a chat with Waluigi at the westernmost table by the window, with Sonic and Charmy handling the pizza duties as Rotor was cleaning up. Vector was keeping an eye of things by the soda machine, with Shadow and Knuckles chilling next to him.

"So I was thinking, maybe to get a side job so I could get even more money," Waluigi began as he sipped his cup of coffee, "I mean, I know my adventure was great, and I know I have more money that I could possibly imagine, but hey... it doesn't hurt to try something new."

Silver folded his arms. "Well, how good are you?"

Waluigi rolled his right hand. "Well, I race in go karts, race on bikes, play party games, maintain a monopoly, play tennis, play golf, play soccer, play baseball, participate with you in the Olympics, fight with other characters from different realms, do some boxing here and there..." He stretched his arms. "Basically, I party and compete in sports."

Silver eyed him oddly. "And not once have you appeared in an adventure with Mario or Wario."

Waluigi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Pah! I don't need those two!" He sipped more of his coffee. "Wario's going through some trouble with his friends in Diamond City, and nobody really cares about Mario anymore. Hell, Bowser stealing Peach is like a minigame in and of itself nowadays."

Silver chuckled, glancing at Sonic. "Kinda like how Sonic and Eggman's fights are purely for entertainment."

"I heard that!" Sonic angrily remarked, glaring at Silver as he went back to work.

Eggman, who was sitting with Superman and Batman, shrugged as he ate another Eggplant Pizza.

Silver turned back to Waluigi, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you have a Motorsports company?"

Waluigi nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah. But the guys I have working there suck." He sighed as he shook his head. "I figured that maybe having a place like this would cheer me up..."

Silver rolled his right hand, suggesting out of nowhere, "What about a taco stand?"

Waluigi took those words into thought as he rubbed his chin. "Waluigi's Taco Stand..." He shrugged. "Meh. Sounds too good to be true."

Silver raised his arms, trying to convince Waluigi. "You never know, Wally... you never know."


	189. Chapter 189

"Silver, where's that DAMN fourth slice of pepperoni pizza that I demanded?" Shadow asked, his hands on the counter.

Silver was running back and forth, being chased by an angry Moto Bug. "I'm trying to... gah! ... get it, but this... ehh! stupid bug won't... hey!"

Knuckles was munching on some chocolate, ribbing Silver by his right shoulder. "Hey, Shadz, you want chocolate?"

"I'll have some!" Chip exclaimed as he popped up in between Knuckles and Shadow, stealing the chocolate bar.

Knuckles and Shadow stared at each other in disbelief as Silver collided into the wall, falling on his back. The Moto Bug then proceeded to jump on Silver.

* * *

Vector yawned as he stretched his arms, standing up and placing his bunch of green dollar bills into the vault behind him, locking it up as he headed out of the office, whistling to himself as he walked past Silver. "Well, see you tomorrow, Silver!"

Silver nodded as he waved goodbye, a couple of different flavored pizzas on the green counter as he was cleaning it off. "Same to you, Vex. Take it easy."

Vector waved in response as he headed out of the Pizza Hut, heading southward.


	190. Chapter 190

Silver sighed as he looked out of the front window, cleaning it off after a food fight that broke out early. He sighed as he shook his head.

"It's so gorgeous outside, yet I'm stuck in here... cleaning windows," Silver muttered as he groaned. "When am I gonna finally have a break?"

Vector popped right out of nowhere, next to Silver. "Wheeeeen I get enough money!" He folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "And I don't have enough. Now quit complaining and clean that window!" He zipped away.

Silver growled, cleaning as hard as he could. "Stupid kids... making big messes for me to clean... grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble..."


	191. Chapter 191

Silver handed Shadow two boxes of hot pizza. "Here you go, Shadow." He rolled his eyes. "And you're not gonna pay me yet again."

Shadow smirked, patting Silver on the head. "You're such a good slave. I shoulds give you a cookie." He laughed as he snipped the boxes away. "If I had one! Ha!"

Silver folded his arms, prompting Vector to show up.

"Silver, why haven't I heard the cash register ring?" Vector asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Silver growled, shaking his fists angrily as he turned to Vector. "All right, Vex, it's time to tell you the truth. Shadow has-"

"SURPRISE!" Charmy and Cream shouted as they dumped vanilla icing over Silver, giggling as they gave each other a high five.

Vector took a step back, scooping the icing on Silver and tasting it. He shrugged, heading back to the office. "All right, Silver. Just clean yourself."

Silver growled as he started banging his head on the cash register. "Damn it! Every single time, I can't be able to get the truth about Shadow out! Every! Single! Time!"


	192. Chapter 192

Blaze approached the counter, noticing that Sonic was there. She placed her arms down on it, asking Sonic, "have you seen Silver anywhere today, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged as he shook his head. "Beats me, Blaze. He's not here working. Nobody saw him today."

Charmy, who was cleaning the floor, sighed as he turned around, facing Blaze and Sonic. "I wish he were here. This mop is pretty heavy."

Rotor came out of the closet, rubbing the back of his head. "And the nuts are loose in here, too."

Sonic, Rotor, Charmy, and Blaze all sighed, while Vector, who was counting the panels on the floor and the ceiling, shrugged.

Silver was on the farthest northern point of Seaside Hill, enjoying the beautiful weatheras he lied down on the smooth green grass, looking up at the clear blue sky.


	193. Chapter 193

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he noticed that Shadow was with Knuckles. "All right, Shadow. What bullshit do you have for me this time?"

Shadow waved his arms in defense. "Hey, I just can't come here and eat like a normal person?"

Silver glared at Shadow, pointing at him. "You are not a normal person. Not in the slightest."

Knuckles chuckled as he folded his arms. "That was a good one! Ha ha ha..." He stopped as Shadow snarled at him. "Okay, okay..."

Sonic noticed what was happening, approaching the situation as he turned to Silver. "Hey hey hey, no need to feel down!"

Silver shook his fists, pointing at Shadow. "I'm not feeling down! It's just that this damn clown won't pay for any of our pizzas!"

Shadow shrugged. "What can I say, man slave?"

Silver screamed as he blasted Shadow in the face with a green psychic blast. Sonic and Knuckles both chuckled as Shadow groaned in pain, with Silver closing his eyes and turning around, his arms folded.


	194. Chapter 194

Silver handed Shadow an empty box of pizza. Shadow rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at Shadow.

"Well, where's the pizza?" Shadow asked in an annoyed tone.

Silver chuckled, pointing up at the ceiling. "Take a look."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He looked up, only to have a pizza fall on his face. Silver fell on the floor laughing, while Charmy giggled, who was the one holding the pizza above Shadow. Shadow sighed as he left the Pizza Hut, annoyed at what happened.

"Note to self," Shadow muttered angrily as he left, "Stalk Charmy into a dark corner and beat him up with a baseball bat."


	195. Chapter 195

Silver watched as Charmy was snatching away Shadow's pizzas, going back and forth across the Pizza Hut. Vector approached Silver, noticing and folding his arms.

"Shadow won't pay a cent for the pizza again, huh?" Vector stated as he sighed.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief, eying Vector with new admiration. "How did you figure it out?"

Vector pointed to Sonic, who was playing poker with Rotor. "Oh, Sonic decided to let me know."

Silver smiled, wrapping his arms around the back of his head. "Life feels oh so good!"

* * *

"So, now with this chapter update," Vector trailed off as he gulped down his final slice of sausage pizza, folding his lanky arms together as he rested in his rotating chair. "Life Of Pizza Hut officially has all of its chapters over one hundred words!"

Silver rubbed his right arm sheepishly as he glanced between the pepperoni pizza and Vector. "To be fair, now the shortest chapters are exactly one hundred. And there's a few of them."

Vector stared at Silver as he then took a slice of the pepperoni pizza, munching on it as Silver sighed, shrugging while closing his eyes.


	196. Chapter 196

Silver opened up one of the ovens, only to get greeted with a lot of steam. Silver shook his head, coughing as he tried getting the steam out of his face.

Sonic whizzed by with a bucket of cold water, pouring it into the oven. He did a pose. "That should do it!"

Suddenly, the oven beggan sparking electricity. Sonic and Silver screamed as they held onto each other dearly, the oven exploding in their faces.

Rotor and Charmy came by to check out what was going on, spotting the smoked Sonic and Silver, who were both groaning in pain. Rotor grabbed a nearby pizza and ate it while Charmy giggled girlishly.


	197. Chapter 197

Amy Rose farted loudly again, her gas echoing throughout the entire Pizza Hut. Everyone started laughing, while Amy looked down, holding down her dress in embarrassment as another raunch fart emerged from her big butt, turning wet. Vector slammed the door open, jumping over the counter and walking right up to Amy. Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rotor, and Charmy all gathered around the counter as they noticed.

"Miss Amy Rose, your flatulence has been causing a disturbance in the force!" Vector shouted angrily as he placed his hands firmly on his hips.

Amy trembled, holding her hands together. "I don't mean it, honestly! Those eleven bean burritoes Scratch and Grounder gave to me for free at Taco Bell were so yummy, I coudn't resist eating them all! I just had to have them-" She gasped as she was then interrupted by her own tuba-like fart.

Vector snarled as he slammed his fist on the table. "I knew those dumb bots had something to do with it..." He turned to Silver. "Silver! Go and rat them out!"

Silver gawked, pointing at himself. "Why me? Why not Sonic, or Rotor, or even Charmy?"

Vector pointed at Silver. "Because you're the one I trust the most. Now go!" He turned back to Amy, crunching his fists. "As for you, Ms. Farty The Hedgehog..."

Amy whimpered as she sunk in her seat, another wet fart coming out of her rear end.

Silver groaned, heading out of the Pizza Hut and going to the Taco Bell as Vector ordered. Sonic, Knucklels, Rotor, and Charmy all muttered amongst each other about the decision.

Shadow chuckled, sipping some coffee as he muttered, "Oh this should be good. I can't wait to hear Silver fail..."

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**

Silver came back, bruises all over his body, his red Pizza Hut working shirt torn, collasping on one of the tables. Shadow laughed out loud heartily as Sonic and Knuckles tried to wake Silver up, while Rotor and Charmy cleaned up the kitchen.


	198. Chapter 198

Silver was waiting for Charmy to come out of the bathroom. Silver sighed as he folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Charmy, I need to wash my hands."

"Use the girls' room! I'm taking a dump!" Charmy shouted from inside, a loud raunchy fart following.

Sonic shuddered as he approached Silver. "How do bees even poop?"

Silver shook his head. "Never mind the fact that they can break wind." He sighed as he grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor. "Well, complaining won't make the situation better..."

Sonic laughed as he clapped several times. "That's the spirit, Silver! Ha ha!"

* * *

Vector was munching on his usual favorite type of pizza, the sausage pizza, as Space Ghost walked in, holding several brown colored briefcases. Vector batted an eye as he looked up, with Space Ghost chuckling meekly.

"Errr, it's not what it seems like." Space Ghost bluntly replied.

Vector shrugged as he closed his eyes, eating another slice of his sausage pizza as Space Ghost headed to the northern end of the office, placing down the briefcases and opening them. What were inside were merchandise of himself, including a mug of his wonderful face.


	199. Chapter 199

Silver was wondering what Ganon was up to as Sonic was delivering everyone their pizzas. Shadow and Knuckles were by the soda machine as usual, just chatting it up about Rouge.

"Well, you know. She may be a treasure hunter, but she's not the brightest tool in the shed!" Knuckles exclaimed, laughing as he pounded his chest.

Shadow folded his arms, chuckling. "Hmm. So tell me, I heard you and Rouge accidentally slept with Donkey Kong..."

Knuckles waved his hands in defense. "Look man, I didn't know where she got him from! All I remember is being hugged by him and hearing the word 'banana' used in an endearing tone!" He sighed as he shook his head. "I now I was high, but there's a time and place for everything..."

Shadow patted Knuckles on the back. "It's all right. Let it all out."

Amy farted again, much to her embarrassment. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand while holding down her dress with her left hand, closing her eyes as she blushed, letting out another loud tuba like fart. "Sorry. The beans came back to haunt me again. Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee... ohhhh..."

Silver placed both of his hands on his face as he shook his head. "And to think, it couldn't get any crazier..."


	200. Chapter 200: Vector Is The Boss Man

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So we're just several days from this fanfic turning 2 years old. Yeesh. And what better way to celebrate than it's 200th chapter, eh? ...And yes, obviously speaking this is based on shadow759's Pizza Hut videos. It should have been painfully obvious. So yeah, there were a lot of short chapters, a lot of wacky crap, and all other stuff that apparantly you guys loved. Well... congrats! You guys are great! So enough of me yappin', cause it's time for the show!

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog and Pizza Hut.

A strange combination, but it goes together.

Vector The Crocodile and Pizza Hut.

Also a strange combination, but it goes together.

Shadow The Hedgehog and Pizza Hut.

An even stranger combination, but it goes together.

Sonic The Hedgehog, Rotor The Walrus, Charmy Bee, Amy Rose, and Knuckles The Echidna and Pizza Hut...

...Now we have gone beyond the line of breach and have become efficent at making things that make no sense whatsoever.

"So, I see that you got that Taco Stand at least!" Silver commented as he munched down on a pepperoni pizza he was sharing with Waluigi.

Waluigi sighed, munching down on his second piece of the pizza. "It's not easy. So far only Daisy is my costumer, and she loves it because it makes her fart even more."

Silver chuckled as he glanced at Amy. "Guess I should tell Amy Rose about it, huh? I'm sure she'll love it."

Amy overhead, sticking out her tongue at Silver. "I heard that, you creep!"

Silver was surprised, but shook his hand. "Oh, nevermind."

Waluigi tapped Silver on the hand. "It's all right, I understand what you mean."

Silver smiled, looking up. "R...really?"

Waluigi nodded back. "Of course I do."

Vector bursted through the front doors, moving to the left to present a surprise. "Ladies and gentlemen, after much convincing, I finally got him to join Pizza Hut... meeeeeet Espio!"

The audience, which was pretty much everyone in the Pizza Hut, including Silver and Waluigi, clapped as Espio walked in, his arms folded as he wore the mandatory red Pizza Hut shirt.

"This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done," Espio muttered angrily.

Shadow pointed at Espio, laughing heartily. "Ha! You look pretty good, Esp!"

Espio growled, tossing several ninja sars at Shadow. "Sip it, emo hog!"

Shadow snarled as he lowered his head, dropping his arms by his sides. "I'm not emo..."

Superman rubbed the back of his head. "But Vector, you already got Sonic The Hedgehog to join you. Why would you need more?"

Batman rubbed his chin as he sipped his coffee. "Yes... this does seem puzzling..."

Vector shrugged. "Well, SEGA recently is having a problem with money, and we need to help pay them off as much as we could..." He glanced over to Silver. "Plus, this gives us job security whenever we need it."

Silver folded his arms. "But you only fired me once!"

"And I intend to do it again," Vector stated as he pointed at Silver. "You're fired!"

Silver's eyes widened as he dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wha-"

Everyone in the Pizza Hut gasped. Shadow and Espio rolled their eyes.

"...And you're hired!" Vector shouted, snapping his fingertips as he smiled. "See how easy it is!"

Sonic waved his arms frantically, walking up to Vector. "Who do you think you are, Mr. Spacely? You just can't go hiring and firing people left and right!"

Vector narrowed his eyes. "How would you like to be vice president?"

Sonic started to stutter with glee. "V...v...v...vice...pre...sident...?"

Knuckles laughed, munching on some oreos he snuggled from the snack machine. "Oh ho, this is comedy gold!" A literal piece of gold landed on Knuckles, crushing him.

Silver rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "Oh boy... looks like we got more craziness for another one hundred chapters..."

Waluigi chuckled, tapping his fingertips together. "Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll also get a present..."

Silver eyed Waluigi. Waluigi simply shrugged back in defense. "What?"


	201. Chapter 201: Espio Is Surprised

Silver watched as Shadow munched down on the four shrimp pizzas he ordered. Espio came nearby, walking past the counter as he was holding eleven boxes of cheesy pizza.

"How do you get used to this?" Espio asked as he was feeling the boxes holding down on his arms.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well, with how much I've been working here since forever, carrying eleven boxes is easy as pie." He wrapped his silver colored arms around the back of his head, closing his eyes. "After all, Vector makes me carry twenty four boxes every single morning..."

Espio's eyes widened as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, causing him to drop the eleven boxes on both of his feet. Espio screamed in pain, while Shadow laughed, witnessing what happened.

* * *

Silver was spinning pizza dough at an incredible fast pace as Espio walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened to see Silver handling the pizza dough with ease.

"Wow," Espio commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "How do you do it?"

Silver smiled as he turned his head to Espio. "Oh, it's easy when you just focus on one thing. That, and having psychic powers." He then used his said psychic power to levitate the pizza dough onto the counter, not needing to use his hands as he got some ingredients and began placing them on the pizza.

Espio shook his head as he headed to the bathroom, to leave Silver in the kitchen making the pizzas.


	202. Chapter 202: Espio Is Serious Business

Espip handed Shadow his pizza. "Here's you shrimp pizza wth olives."

"Thanks." Shadow said as he gobbled down on the pizza.

Espio held out his right hand. "Well?"

"Well what?" Shadow remarked, having finished his pizza.

"Pay up." Espio stated, tapping his left foot impatiently.

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms. "You can't be serious."

Espio snarled, his eyes getting narrower. "I'm not like Silver. Now pay up, or else."

Shadow smirked, standing up. "How about we fight over it? You win, I pay. I win, you give me your money."

Espio picked up the table and slammed it down on Shadow. He took Shadow's wallet, snatching all of Shadow's money as he placed the wallet back. "Good idea. Thanks, emo hog."

Silver blinked as he watched Espio counting the money he just stole, with Shadow groaning in pain.

"Wow. Didn't see this coming." Silver commented in shock, a whip being cracked and a guitar riff being played in the background as he picked up a slice of sausage topped pizza and munched on it, still being pleasantly surprised that Espio wouldn't take crap from anyone.


	203. Chapter 203: Waluigi Needs Some Advice

Silver watched as Waluigi approached him, somewhat looking down. Silver shrugged, tossing away the empty glass he was cleaning.

"So, what troubles you so?" Silver asked as he placed both of his hands on the counter.

Waluigi sighed, looking up at Silver. "Well, my Taco Stand is getting money, but not much people." He rubbed the back of his head. "All I get is Princess Daisy and Toadette. Toadette doesn't come that much, and Daisy farts all the damn time there!"

Silver shrugged. "Well, have you tried advertising?" He suggested, blinking.

"That's what I've been doing!" Waluigi commented as he sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "But not even that is helping me out. Toadette says she would lend a hand."

Vector marched out of his office, pointing at Silver. "**HEY!** I told you to get cleaning, mister!"

Silver gulped, waving his hands back in defense. "But Vex, I have been cleaning up all day-"

"No excuses! Now get back there, you!" Vector barked as he tossed Silver back into the dish washer. He turned to Waluigi, folding his arms. "So, what's up, Wally?"

Waluigi watched as Silver was forced back into cleaning, turning to Vector. "You run a business. Can you show me how to attract customers?"

Vector chuckled as he grabbed Waluigi, wrapping his right arm around the lanky man. "Why of course, mah boi. Just come into my office..."

* * *

"...I take it that he gave Waluigi some much needed advice." Dry Bowser stated to Silver as both were leaning over the green counter.

Silver scoffed as he faced Dry Bowser, holding a slice of half eaten pepperoni pizza in his left hand. "Well, you know Vector. Always willing to help out a fellow business."

"So long as said business isn't competing with us." Espio blurted as he was cleaning the floor with a mop, with Dry Bowser and Silver watching Espio mop as they shrugged.


	204. Chapter 204: Shadow Gets Cheesy

" Hey Silver!" Vector called out as he suddenly popped up right behind Silver.

Silver screamed as he jumped up, tossing the pizza dough in the air as he raised his arms. "Vex, you gotta warn me when you sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, but did you know..." Vector started as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, "That this used to be the shortest chapter in all of the entire fanfic with a meekly mere seventy nine words? Hard to believe, huh?"

Silver was about to remark as he raised his right hand up, when the pizza dough fell right on Vector, prompting Silver to fall on the floor and roll about, laughing his head off as Vector was silenced.

* * *

Shadow tapped his left index finger on the green table impatiently. "Silver, where is that _damn_ fourth Chaos Emerald?"

"You mean your _damn_ fourth pizza in a row?" Silver remarked with a smirk, holding a pizza box.

Shadow nodded, folding his arms together. "Yes. It better be cheesy." He muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, it is…" Silver chuckled sinisterly, a look of evil on his face.

"Then where is it?" Shadow asked again, opening up his arms.

Silver planted the cheesy pizza all over Shadow's face, laughing triumphantly. "Right here!"

* * *

"That was a pretty sneaky thing Silver did to Shadow," Charmy commented after watching Silver plant a pizza in Shadow's face as he giggled, his hands on his face.

Espio rolled his eyes as he was cleaning the counter, shaking his head. "Yeah, well, I don't blame him. Shadow deserved it."


	205. Chapter 205: Slow Day At the Pizza Hut

Rotor stretched his big meaty purple arms. "Seems like a slow day today."

"It's always like this, Rotor." Silver remarked as he watched the customers moving slowly about, munching on a slice of sausage topped pizza.

Rotor waved his hands back. "No, I mean the customers are going so slow."

"Oh. Good point." Silver commented, noticing that business was booming a bit slower than usual.

Espio chuckled, his arms folded and eyes closed. "It's because of the don't run sign I placed."

"Why did you place that?" Silver asked as he scratched the back of his right ear.

Espio opened his left eye. "Less chaos. Isn't it obvious?"

Silver and Rotor simply looked at each other, then proceeded to laugh. Espio growled.

* * *

Scratch and Grounder both chuckled as they waited outside of the Pizza Hut for Silver.

"This time we're gonna get that hedgehog good. Ba ha, _ha ha!_" Scratch laughed as he held a net.

Grounder laughed as well, spilling glue on the pavement with his drills. "Uhuhuhuh, yeah. He won't know what to expect."

Silver exited the Pizza Hut, glancing down to see the glue. He shrugged, using his psychic to hover over the glue. Scratch and Grounder gawked as they looked at each other, Silver having outsmarted them.

Again.


	206. Chapter 206: Charmy Gets To Work At PH

Vector entered into the Pizza Hut, with it being in the morning hours. He looked around, his arms on his hips as he noticed how clean everything was. He smiled, walking in, only to be knocked down to the floor by a hyper Charmy.

"**OH BOY I CAN'T WAIT TO WORK I WONDER WHAT TO DO HEY WHY IS EVERYTHING SO SHINY I WANNA MAKE A MESS OR A PIZZA BOY OH BOY OH BOY!**" Charmy squealed with delight as he zipped all over the place.

Vector growled as he got up, with Silver and Espio approaching. He turned to the two, pointing at Charmy. "Please keep reminding me that hiring Charmy was a stupid idea..." He coughed.

Silver and Espio looked at each other, then back at Vector and shrugged. "We told you so."

Vector groaned as he fell on his back. Silver and Espio continued shrugging.

* * *

Silver hummed as he was making a new batch of pepperoni pizza, when Charmy bumped into him, causing the silver colored hedgehog to land face first in the pizza he was making. "Gah!"

"**I LOVE WORKING AT THE PIZZA HUT, IT'S SO FUN AND WONDERFUL! I'M SO EXCITED TO BE HERE!**" Charmy gleefully exclaimed as he buzzed everywhere.

Silver groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, his face covered in pizza dough. "Ugh... even a day after he joins, Charmy still remains hyper..."


	207. Chapter 207: Customers Be Fasting

Vector slammed his office door open, obviously looking angry. He stomped towards the kitchen, approaching Silver and grabbing him by the chest. "Why are we making less money this week!? Give me answers, damn it!"

Silver, who had dropped the slice of pepperoni pizza he was munching on, waved his hands at Vector in defense. "Well, most people are fasting!"

Vector eyed Silver oddly. "Fasting? What the hell is that?"

Espio tapped Vector on the right shoulder. "It's when people don't eat for a long while. It's part of a tradition."

Vector rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a retarded tradition." He slammed Silver into Espio, pointing at both. "I don't care what the costs are, or how long it takes! Get your butts out there and make as much cash as possible! Pronto!"

Silver sighed as he was let go, with Espio shrugging as Vector stormed back into his office.

* * *

Silver watched as Sonic delivered everyone their pizzas in a split second, whereas Rotor and Espio were cleaning the kitchen, while Charmy was making the pizzas and other snacks. Silver checked the cash register, to see that it was filled with green dollar bills. Vector came out of the closet, approaching Silver as he wrapped his lanky left arm around Silver.

Silver glanced up at Vector, somewhat weirded out. "Boss… what are you doing?"

Vector chuckled as he winked. "Hey! Can't a boss mingle with his fellow workers?"

Silver looked to the right, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Normally, you don't mingle with us… unless you bring us in your office just so you can yell your head off…"

Vector laughed heartily, slamming Silver across the back. "Ohoho! That's a good one, Silv! Ha ha ha ha!"


	208. Chapter 208: Buzzed By The Buzzers

Silver screamed as he was being chased by three angry red colored Buzzers. Charmy and Espio were both working on Shadow's order of twenty vanilla iced pizzas in the shape of his head, while Rotor and Knuckles were having an arm wrestle. Sonic was busy giving everybody else their pizzas. Vector stormed out of his office, wondering what the big ruckus was.

"Hey! I'm trying to count my money in here, and I don't want-" Vector was knocked aside by Silver, who jumped over the green counter and ran in circles, trying not to be blasted by the Buzzers.

Dr. Eggman was in the left corner, by the coca cola machine, shrugging as he munched on his egg flavored pizza. "I really should test out these badniks before sending them out. They cause quite the trouble." He laughed heartily as he grabbed another slice.

* * *

"Ugh... Robotnik needs to keep those blasted robots of his under control," Silver complained, his entire silver hair burnt as he snatched a slice of sausage and black olives pizza, slowly munching down on it.

Rotor patted Silver on the head as he smirked, his right hand on his hip. "Well, that's what happens when you tangle with Eggman's bots. Bad stuff can happen."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Rotor," Silver sarcastically commented as he casted a glare at Rotor, the purple walrus simply shrugging in response.


	209. Chapter 209: Knux Needs Some Comfort

Silver was cleaning an empty glass as Knuckles approached the counter. Silver placed the glass away, his hands on the counter. "Hey Knux. What's up?"

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure if my Master Emerald is safe. I mean, every day I gotta go and check to see if no one touched it." He pounded his fists on the counter, shaking his head. "It's so annoying, going back and forth just to make sure a stupid emerald doesn't go anywhere..."

Silver patted Knuckles on the head. "I understand how you feel, Knux. It's hard for me to decide whether to stay here, or go back to the future..." He sighed, folding his arms. "Then again, the future I'm from doesn't even exist anymore..."

Several seconds of awkward silence. Knuckles began tapping the counter as he tried his best to go off the topic.

"So, uh, can I have a regular pizza, Silver?" Knuckles asked as he gave Silver a green ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Just as Silver was about to take the ten dollar bill, Vector popped out of the cash register, snatching the money and going back in. Silver and Knuckles looked at each other oddly, then at the cash register.

"Does he always do that?" Knuckles asked as he pointed at the cash register.

Silver sighed as he handed Knuckles a regular pizza with no toppings. "He does, every time..."


	210. Chapter 210: Knuckles Used The Ol' Trick

Silver stretched his arms as he let out a loud yawn. He noticed how people were coming in more than earlier. "Hmm. Must be an early rush, or something."

Knuckles popped from under the counter. "Nah, I just lured them in using the ol' trick." He stated.

Silver moved away, raising his hands. "The ol' trick?" He asked, confused.

Knuckles laughed, patting Silver on the back. "Yeah. I flooded the streets with rats." He admitted, nodding his head.

Silver eyed Knuckles oddly, his arms dropping side by side. "Great going, Knux..."

Knuckles shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "It's no problem!"

* * *

Vector was munching on a sausage pizza as he was looking through several old files in his office, surrounding by large piles of green dollar bills. "Being manager sure is tiring..."

Silver walked in, holding a fresh regular pizza in his hands. "Hey Vex, do you need me for anything?" He asked.

Vector looked up at Silver, waving his right hand as he shook his head. "No no, you just keep making pizzas and make sure the Pizza Hut is running smoothly. I'm all right." He replied.

Silver shrugged as he left the office, with Vector grabbing another slice of his sausage pizza as he continued searching through the files.


	211. Chapter 211

Silver popped his head up from behind the counter, spotting Amy walking in. "Oh look, it's Amy Rose again."

"I really hope she laid off the Taco Bell this time…" Espio murmured as he folded his arms.

Amy growled, storming right up to the counter and slapping Espio. "Look, just because I'm gassy doesn't mean you should stereotype! That's not nice!"

"You mean, that's NO good!" Sonic joked as he laughed heartily.

Silver, Espio, Amy, and everyone else in the Pizza Hut stared blankly at Sonic. Vector popped his head out of the office, while Charmy popped his head out of the bathroom, both of them looking oddly at Sonic.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, frowning. "Sorry... I had… some serious issues when I was a kid."

"Tell me about it." Shadow muttered as he munched on a chili pizza that was shaped like his quills.

Amy shook her arms, facing Silver. "So anyway, are you gonna give me pizza or what?"

Silver nodded as he waved his hands at Amy. "Yeah, just promise not to-"

As Silver was finishing his sentence, Amy farted loudly, her dress lifting up from the back. Sonic scoffed as Espio planted his left hand on his face, with Silver disgusted.

Amy placed both of her hands behind her back, blushing. "Was it bad that I had chili dogs earlier?"

Silver fell on the floor, his left leg twitching.


	212. Chapter 212

Silver was cleaning up the floors, which had cherry cola spilled all over. Vector came out of the office, to see how the progress was going.

"So it seems that things are rather cherry out there," Vector joked as he sipped some of his coffee.

Silver groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Vex, now is not the time or the place for bad puns."

Vector shrugged as he kept sipping. "Okay. I'm not trying to cherry pick the case, just making a fruity point."

Silver dropped the mop, heading out of the Pizza Hut. Vector shrugged, watching Cream The Rabbit sli pon the cherry cola and slam into the wall.


	213. Chapter 213

Vector came out of his office again after hearing a large explosion shake the entire Pizza Hut. He scratched his head, looking around to wonder what it was.

"That was some explosion that just happened." The crocodile muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I seriously hope those guys didn't do this..."

Vector arrived in the kitchen, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he noticed everything was swamped in soda. Silver and Espio were both dazed on the ground, while Charmy zipped everywhere, getting a sugar rush from drinking the cola off the ground. Vector slapped his right hand on his head, groaning.

"This is not good," Vector told himself as he shook his head.


	214. Chapter 214

Vector opened the doors to the Pizza Hut, being flattened by all the hungry customers. Standing up, Vector was a flast as a piece of paper. Silver, Sonic, Rotor, Espio, and Charmy all walked in, turning around to see Vector.

"Wow, Vex, what happened to you?" Silver asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Vector groaned as he tried to stick out back to normal. "I got flattened like a pancake, that's what."

Sonic chuckled as he wagged his left index finger. "You can never tell when dem customers will go crazy, Vector."

Espio sighed as he approached Vector, grabbing him by the nose. "You should know better than to try and reason with hungry customers."

Charmy nodded as he did several loops in the air. "Yeah! People are just crazy for pizza! Like me! Whee!"

Rotor rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure you're not in pain from all this stretching, Vector?"

Vector screamed as Espio pulled him, popping the croc back to normal. Rubbing his nose, Vector folded his arms.

"Thank you, Espio. Now that we got that little episode out of the way..." Vector stretched his arms as he opened his eyes, screaming, "GET BACK TO WORK!"


	215. Chapter 215

"So... uh..." Shadow was having some trouble picking a particular pizza.

Silver was in the back cleaning, while Sonic was taking Shadow's order, his arms folded as he waited impatiently. "Well?"

Shadow glanced back at Sonic. "What?" He remarked.

"Are you gonna order anything, or what?" Sonic asked as he opened his arms.

Shadow shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Not really."

Silver stopped mopping, turning his head and opening his mouth. "Wow. That's a shock, coming from you."

Shadow sighed as he shook his head, disappointingly. "Let's just say that Vector wasn't satisfied about my money issues..."

* * *

Vector walked into the Pizza Hut as he hummed to himself, opening up the front doors as he stepped in, to see Knuckles on the ground, groaning as several slices of different pizzas surrounded him. Vector narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Care to explain this, Knux?" Vector asked as he glared down at Knuckles.

Knuckles chuckled as he coughed, opening his eyes to see Vector. "Err... me and Shadow had a wild night, and we forgot to clean up..." He then barfed as he passed out.

Vector sighed as he shook his head in disappointment, placing Knuckles on top of one of the green tables nearby and grabbing a mop, cleaning up the Pizza Hut before anyone else came in.


	216. Chapter 216

Silver was outside of the Pizza Hut, sitting on top of the red roof as he took in the beautiful spring breeze, finally getting a nice break from working his butt off.

"Ahhh... nothing like fresh air to make up for working in the ovens..." Silver muttered as he closed his eyes.

Charmy buzzed up, confronting Silver. "Hey Silver, how do you cool off the pizzas?"

Silver opened his right eye, making a motion with his right hand. "Just spin it around, Charmy. Works every time."

Charmy chuckled nervously as he closed his eyes. "Oh... heh heh... I wish I knew that earlier..."

Suddenly, without warning, the entire Pizza Hut exploded, sending Silver and Charmy high into the clear blue sky, causing them to be blasting off again.


	217. Chapter 217

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to see pigs everywhere. "What in the world..."

Vector laughed as he popped up behind Silver, wrapping his left arm around Silver. "isn't it great? Station Square is paying me to take these pigs they found off their hands!"

Silver's right eye twitched. "You can't be serious, Vex... pigs?"

Charmy was having fun, zipping past the pigs. "I like them! They make good obstacles! Whee!"

Espio placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head. "Vector, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done..." Espio then placed his hand down. "Actually, now that I think of it..."

Vector started to choke Espio. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Silver sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Things never change, it seems."


	218. Chapter 218

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes, to see Charles Barkley playing a game of basketball with Vector and Sonic. Silver blinked several times as Knuckles approached Silver.

"Heeey Silvah, ya wanna have some of my smart weed?" Knuckles asked as he pulled out a box of cigarettes."

Silver eyed Knuckles oddly. "What? No way!" He grabbed the box and tossed it away. "Why is Charles Barkley slamming and jamming in here, anyway?"

Espio chuckled as he approached Silver and Knuckles. "I payed him off for free pizzas for the entire month if he were to play against Vector and Sonic."

Knuckles shrugged. "So why against Vector and Sonic?"

Espio rubbed the back of his head. "Because I wanted to get back at Vector, and Sonic felt the need to help him."

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Then who's on Barkley's team?"

Charmy was seen, giggling excitedly as he snatched the ball from Sonic, scoring for himself and Charles Barkley.

Silver shook his head in disbelief. "This is heavy, doc."

Dr. Eggman tossed a bottle of ketchup at Silver. "Weight has nothing to do with basketball!"


	219. Chapter 219

Silver watched as Sonic delivered the last pizza to a lone Dark Chao, stretching his arm as he smiled. "Well, that's it! We can go home!"

Charmy squealed with delight as he buzzed all over the Pizza Hut. "Yay! We get to go home!" He zipped right out of the Pizza Hut.

Silver sighed as he turned to Sonic. "So, what are you gonna be doing tonight?"

Sonic smirked, patting Silver on the head twice. "The same thing I do every night, Pinky. Run around at the speed of sound!"

Silver placed his left hand in his face. "Do we have to reference virtually anything all the time?"

Vector popped his head out of his office. "Silver, be nicer, or you're fired!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't heard those words in a while..."


	220. Chapter 220

Silver was sitting at the table by the window, sighing as he looked out, to see the sun starting to set, the sky turning a bright orange. Knuckles walked over to him.

"Heeeey Silvah, how's it goin?" Knuckles asked as he took a seat.

Silver let out a loud sigh, turning to Knuckles. "Well, it's honestly not so good. I watch as the days turn into nights, and I just wish there could be a bit more variety in my life."

Knuckles rubbed his chin. "Maybe you should consider a vacation."

Silver lowered his head. "Yeah, but what if Vector overhears me?" He turned his head towards the office. "You know how he is when he doesn't particularly like hearing about-"

"VACATION?" Vector roared, slamming his table as he glared at Silver. "Kid, we need all the help we can get! No Vacation For You!" He then kicked Silver out of his office, slamming the door shut.

Knuckles had his arms wrapped around his head. "I'm taking a wild, random guess. That didn't work out as you wanted it."

Silver growled as he glared at Knuckles. "Next time, keep stupid suggestions to yourself, Knux."


	221. Chapter 221

Silver watched as Charmy and Espio were trying to catch a pesky Moto Bug that was snatching all of the pizzas from the customers. Rotor approached Silver, folding his arms.

"Looks like something is happening," Rotor stated the obvious as he nodded.

Silver turned to Rotor, shrugging. "Well, I would offer some help, but Vex told me to watch the cash register in case something pops out from it."

Rotor raised his right eyebrow. "What would pop out of a cash register?"

Suddenly, without delay, a Buzz Bomber popped out, attacking both Silver and Rotor, who ran for their lives.

* * *

Charmy and Espio were in the back of the Pizza Hut, checking out the green garbage bin as they were hearing strange things coming out of it. Charmy gulped as he trembled, with Espio having his hands on his hips.

"G-gosh, Esp, maybe we should go back in and let Vex do this for us..." Charmy insisted as his face turned whiter.

Espio narrowed his eyes as he shook his head at Charmy. "Oh get a grip on yourself, Charm. Vector would be too lazy to do this, especially considering his obvious money fetish." He then opened up the garbage bin as he wafted the awful smell away from him with his left hand, spotting a hissing black cat inside. "Well, there's the thing that's been causing all this noise."

The black cat growled as it jumped at Espio, all of its claws going into his face. Espio screamed in pain as his arms flailed about. Charmy gasped in shock as he placed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head as he charged towards Espio, stinging the black cat with his stinger and forcing the cat off. The black cat meowed in pain as it collapsed on the ground, with Charmy hugging Espio tightly, Espio's eyes widening as he panted, not expecting that to happen.


	222. Chapter 222

Silver watched as customers came in and came out, gong at the speed of sound. Vector was watching next to Silver behind the green counter, with Charmy and Espio working on the pizzas as Rotor handed the pizzas to the customers. Sonic was cleaning the Pizza Hut, his super speed coming in handy as he cleaned both the front and the back, where the kitchen was.

"You know, we seem to have a bit more customers than usual," Silver stated as he placed both of his hands on his hips, turning to Vector. "Maybe we got a bit less competition from those guys at Taco Bell."

Vector laughed as he folded his arms, winking with his left eye. "Oh, I took care of those guys. We had a little meeting, you see..."

Quick flash to the Taco Bell, where there's only one customer, a Crabmeat. Scratch and Grounder are both tied up and beaten, having gotten into a rough fight with Vector.


	223. Chapter 223

Silver picked up several boxes of pizza, whistling to himself as he handed them over to Amy Rose.

"Amy, are you sure these boxes are for your friends?" Silver asked as he raised his right eye.

Amy giggled as she shrugged. "Oh Silver, don't you worry about little ol' me! I'll be fine!"

Silver folded his arms. "I don't know... you and I both know that you're a glutton."

Amy gasped as her right eye twitched. "It's a medical condition!" She ran out of the Pizza Hut crying, with the pizzas in tow.

Sonic was watching from the back, shaking his head as he patted Silver on the right shoulder. "You should use better words next time..."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I didn't mean it like that... sheesh, I'm a loser..."


	224. Chapter 224

Silver was delivering a pizza outside the Pizza Hut. Doesn't sound bad, right? Ahahaha...

**WRONG.**

"WHY IS THIS DAMN TRUCK STILL CHASING ME?" Silver screamed as he ran northward, going as fast as he could.

It's pretty obvious that he was being chased by the GUN Truck.

"AHHH OH GOD OH GOD," Silver screamed, trying not to trip. The GUN Truck was destroying all the cars in its way, as well as the lamp posts, the fire hydrants. It was also causing major property damage.

Hmmm... doesn't that sound familiar?

"I DON'T CARE," Silver screamed as he was rammed by the GUN Truck harshly, "I hate that GUN Truck!"

And to make matters worse for Silver, it was Shadow who was driving the GUN Truck.

"That'll teach you to reject my damn fourth chaos emerald," Shadow remarked as he chuckled.


	225. Chapter 225

Silver was getting a fresh hot pizza out of the oven, the pie being ready to place in a box. As Silver grabbed the box, he noticed that Sonic, Rotor, and Charmy were all snoozing on the job. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Espio walked up to him.

"What's up, Silver?" Espio asked as he folded his arms. "You look quite shocked."

Silver turned to Espio, pointing at the snoozing trio. "These guys are sleeping on the job! Lord knows what happens if Vex finds out!"

Espio chuckled as he shook his head. "Nah, don't worry. Vector let me be the manager for the day. He went off to London to practice soccer with Shadow, Knuckles, and Waluigi."

Silver placed his right hand on his face. "He left us for soccer practice? Oh brother..." He rolled his eyes.


	226. Chapter 226

Silver was leaning up the floors as he whistled merrily. He turned around, to see that Charmy and Sonic were having a food fight involving pizza. Silver sighed as he tilted his head to the right.

"Guys, do you really have to do this right now?" Silver asked as he rolled his eyes.

Charmy turned to Silver, tossing a chili pizza right at his face. "Yes, Silver, we do have to do this now! It's fun!"

Sonic laughed as he pointed at Silver. "Yeah, take a load of! Vex is too busy playing with his money to notice?"

Silver shrugged as he rubbed the pizza off his face. "Oh, what the hell!" Silver dropped the mop and grabbed some fresh hot pizzas, laughing as he joined in the pizza fight.


	227. Chapter 227

Silver watched as Sonic was delivering pizzas to everyone inside the Pizza Hut. Espio was cleaning the floors while Charmy was cleaning the tables, with Rotor cleaning out the ovens. Silver let out a sigh of relief and annoyance as Knuckles arrived, sitting on the stool.

"Hey Silver, you seem to be down," Knuckles commented as he sipped on some Pepsi. "What's wrong?"

Silver placed both of his hands on his face. "Well, I seem to not really have much use. Everyone else is pretty much handling this place fine, which is great, but it makes me unnecessary..."

Knuckles patted Silver on the head. "Don't worry about it, dude. Just consider yourself lucky that you get to have quite a break from working."

Silver smiled a bit as he nodded. "Well, you have a good point..." He nodded his head. "I feel better now."

"SILVER, GET BACK TO WORK!" Vector roared out as he screamed over Silver and Knuckles' heads.

Silver grabbed a mop as he started mopping, his eyes widened. "I'm working, Vex, I'm working!"


	228. Chapter 228

Silver opened the doors to the Pizza Hut, being run over by several badniks. Vector, Espio, and Charmy arrived, to see a flattened Silver on the ground.

"You okay, SIlver?" Vector asked as he placed his arms behind his head. "You look flat."

Silver snarled at Vector as he tried getting up. "Am I okay? I just got ran over by several badniks!"

Charmy giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands. "It could be worse. It could be humans running over you."

And as if on cue, several human customers ran all over poor Silver, also flattening Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"Charmy, next time keep your big mouth shut," Espio groaned as his right eye twitched.


	229. Chapter 229

Silver was trapped inside an oven, accidentally pushed inside by Charmy, who was zipping back and forth. Muffled screams were heard from the oven, with Silver pounding his fists on the oven door. Sonic and Espio walked by, spotting Silver.

"What the?" Sonic exclaimed as he scratched his head, looking at the situation oddly. "How the hell did Silver get trapped inside an oven?"

Espio folded his arms, shaking his head while shrugging. "Beats me. But we should let him free. Vector will notice something."

Sonic nodded in agreement, and the two humanoid animals both opened the oven door. Unfortunately, Rotor was running by, accidentally pushing Sonic and Espio into the oven, shutting them inside alongside Silver. The three screamed, with Silver in the back as Sonic and Espio pounded the door.


	230. Chapter 230

Silver arrived at the green counter, spying Shadow waiting there for pizza, as usual. He sighed, folding his arms. "All right, Shadow. I know you're gonna try and rip me off, as well as make some smart remark. What do you want?"

Shadow sighed as he looked up at Silver. "I can't find Knuckles. We were gonna perform a high shovel with each other, but he went missing."

Silver rubbed his chin. "Actually, I haven't seen Espio all day, now that you mention it... I wonder..."

Meanwhile in Seaside Hill, Knuckles and Espio are having a friendly match against each other, causing some damage to the beach.

Shadow and Silver both shrugged and sighed in unison, not worrying about them.


	231. Chapter 231

Silver watched as all the pizzas flew out from the ovens by themselves. Vector came by, getting hit in the face by a pizza. Charmy noticed, and laughed his head off.

"I have no idea why these pizzas are acting on their own!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face, shaking his head. "Why are the ovens firing these out like they're nothing?"

Espio folded his arms, shrugging. "Perhaps there's a bug in the system... hmmm, I wonder..."

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Shadow and Knuckles are playing around with a lever, causing the ovens to open and close. The two humanoid mammals laughed heartily as they relish the moment.


	232. Chapter 232

Silver walked over to Espio, who was checking how much money was in the cash register. Silver folded his arms, asking Espio, "Sure must be boring checking the dough."

Espio glared at Silver. "What do you mean?"

Silver shrugged as he widened his eyes further. "I'm just saying that checking money is the most boring aspect of this job."

Espio rolled his eyes. "It can't be worse than checking the ovens, Silver."

Silver turned around, to see Charmy emerging out of an oven. The young bee started crying. Silver twitched his right eye as he turned back to Espio and nodded in agreement. "On second thought, you got a point."


	233. Chapter 233

Silver was cleaning the tables inside the Pizza Hut, with Espio and Charmy handling the pizzas as Sonic delivered them to the customers at super sonic speeds. Rotor was cleaning the floors, while Vector was watching the whole progress at the table right next to the counter on the right side, watching alongside Shadow and Knuckles.

"These guys are dedicated," Knuckles asked as he sipped some soda, not feeling the drink go down. Knuckles glanced down into the hole, getting blasted by the soda and falling off his red chair.

Vector had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Of course! They get along, get good pay, and they get to have pizza for free!"

Silver stopped, turning to Vector as his eyes widened. "Hey! You didn't tell me we get to have pizza for free!"

Vector shrugged, remarking, "You never mentioned it!"

Silver shook his fists as he growled, turning back and smashing the table he was cleaning, shocking Blaze and Rouge.

Shadow chuckled, shaking his head, his arms folded. "Heh heh heh heh. You really know how to get to him, Vex."


	234. Chapter 234

Silver got out of the restroom, having combed his hair back, making it quite curlier. Sonic noticed, laughing as he pointed at Silver.

"Hey curly! You look good!" Sonic joked as he slapped his right knee.

Silver rolled his eyes as he walked past Sonic. "Go ahead, laugh! But it's not gonna affect me when it makes me feel fresher here!"

As Silver headed to the counter, he tripped over a dropped pizza, slipping and falling on another dropped pizza. Silver stood up, cheese all over his hair. Sonic continued laughing as Charmy and Rotor came over, noticing Silver covered in cheese, laughing alongside Sonic. Espio rolled his eyes as he continued cleaning the ovens, while Vector peered from the office, placing his right hand on his head as he groaned.

Silver growled as he folded his arms, shaking his head disgruntled. "This is not what I had in mind..."


	235. Chapter 235

It was soaking wet in Station Square, a large thunderstorm covering the entire city in rain. Thunder boomed, lightning struck, and streets were flooded as people ran to the nearest buildings. Of course, at the Pizza Hut, one wouldn't find just shelter...

"Come on, Charmy, hold still!" Silver exclaimed as he and Rotor tried pulling Charmy out of one of the pots.

Rotor grunted as he glanced at Silver. "Why do we have pots here, may I ask?"

Silver shook his head. "Because Vex always said to have certain things regardless if they're not needed. Apparently, we might have a special order that'll be temporary or something..."

Vector exited his office, wondering what Silver and Rotor were doing, approaching them. "Hey guys, you seem like you're not busy with anything particularly-" He then turned to his left, eying Charmy, who was struggling to pull his head out. "What the hell is Charmy doing?"

Silver turned to Vector. "Charmy here got stuck in one of the pots you wanted us to have in the kitchen." He sighed as he shook his head again. "See Vex, I told you it wasn't wise to have these in here."

Vector scoffed as he folded his arms. "Hey! You can never say no to variety, Silver! Especially considering that there's a chance someone will want something special."

As Vector finished saying that, Charmy was pulled out, the pot hitting Vector in the face, knocking him out. Silver, Rotor, and Charmy all looked at each other as they zipped away.


	236. Chapter 236

A slow day at the Pizza Hut.

"Hey Silver, hey Silver, hey Silver!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed around Silver, giggling.

Silver sighed as he turned to Charmy, folding his arms. "What is it, Charm?"

Charmy rubbed the back of his head. "We weren't suppose to use hot sauce, right?"

Silver sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Charmy, what did you do this time? It better not be something that we'll regret-"

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut shook, red hot sauce erupting from the top, breaking through the roof. Silver and Charmy were completely covered in hot sauce. Charmy nervously chuckled as Silver growled, using his psychic to send Charmy bouncing all over the place.


	237. Chapter 237

Silver screamed as he was running away from mutant sausage pizzas, that got mutated after Charmy accidentally dropped some gross green ooze into the oven. Vector and Sonic watched as they sipped some coffee.

"Man, this must be tricky for Silver," Sonic commented as he pointed at Silver. "Charmy sure pulled one slick trick."

Vector chuckled as he turned his head left, facing Sonic. "But Sonic! Tricks are for kids."

After a brief moment of silence, Sonic started laughing his head off. Vector laughed alongside, ignoring that Silver was tossing kitchen appliances with his psychic, failing in getting the mutant pizzas away from him.

* * *

Space Ghost whistled as he exited the bathroom, seeing Silver attacking yet another mutated pepperoni pizza with several blasts of psychic. Space Ghost then turned his head to the right, to see Charmy buzzing in the air, cheering Silver on.

"...Well then." Space Ghost commented as he headed back into the bathroom, to continue his private business, not wanting to interrupt the battle between Silver and the mutant pizza.


	238. Chapter 238

Silver was cleaning the cash register, turning around to spot Charmy with some pink colored cotton candy. "What are you doing?"

Charmy looked up at Silver, rubbing the back of his head. "I dropped some cotton candy down here."

Silver's left eye twitched, placing his right hand on his hip. "Cotton candy? Are you serious?"

Charmy scoffed as he closed his eyes, folding his arms. "Well, excuse me for wanting to add some sweets to the Pizza Hut."

Silver moved his left hand about. "It's just strange. Don't you think cotton candy would make the pizzas... iffy?"

"STOP CHATTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Vector bellowed, scaring both Silver and Charmy as he folded his arms, "Time is money! And if you're wasting time, you're wasting money!"

"And that's NO good!" Sonic added as he wagged his right index finger.

Silver and Charmy looked at each other and sighed as they rolled their eyes.


	239. Chapter 239

Silver groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's you again, Shadow."

Shadow smirked as he eyed Silver. "Humph. Remember me?"

"Well, there was that one time were I confused you with Waluigi..." Just as Silver said that, Waluigi arrived. "Oh, hey Shadow."

Waluigi eyed Silver oddly. "What? I'm Waluigi, you nitwit!" He slapped Silver across the face painfully.

Silver shook his head as he placed both of his hands on his head. "Augh, I'm doing it again. I'm starting to mix people up."

Knuckles arrived, tossing a mushroom pizza at Silver's face. "Yeah, and you mixed up my pizza! I wanted grapes on it, not mushrooms!"

Silver sighed as he headed to the back of the kitchen, getting Knuckles the pizza with grape toppings.


	240. Chapter 240

Shadow tapped his right hand on the table, glancing at Silver and Knuckles. "Hmm. Wonder what's taking the pizza so long to make."

Silver sighed as he sipped his soda, waving his right hand. "It's not easy, Shadow. You gotta wait until it cools down. Then you gotta make sure it's fresh enough."

"Sounds pretty easy." Knuckles commented as he pointed at Silver.

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Knux, I just said it's not easy!"

"What do you know, silver boy?" Knuckles remarked as he let out a hearty laugh.

Silver slapped Knuckles across the face. Shadow chuckled as Knuckles rubbed his right cheek.

Sonic zipped by, handing Shadow and Knuckles the hot pepperoni pizza. "Here you go, guys! Enjoy!"

Shadow took a slice, with Sonic slamming his right hand on the yellow table. Shadow rolled his eyes as he looked up at Sonic.

"What, no tip?" Sonic asked as he tapped his left foot impatiently. "I'm waiting..."

Shadow took out a banana cream pie and slammed it into Sonic's face. Silver and Knuckles laughed as Shadow enjoyed a slice of pizza, with Sonic licking the banana cream pie off his face, the pie falling onto the floor.


	241. Chapter 241

Silver approached the green counter, to spot Shadow there, waiting for his meal. He sighed as he placed his right hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, it's you again, Silver."

Shadow nodded, both of his hands on the counter. "Yes, I like to place an order..."

Silver yawned as he stretched his arms. "Can you make it quick? We got customers here."

Shadow was back a bit, raising his right eye. "Humph. You're pretty busy."

Silver handed several badniks their pizzas. "Well duh. I don't have time for your shenanigans today."

Shadow sighed as he took out a green twenty dollar bill. "Fine. Just get me the usual, then." He sighed as he folded his arms. "You're no fun."

Silver smirked as he shrugged.


	242. Chapter 242

"Brrr... it's colder than usual." Silver commented as he was shivering, being behind the counter. "Why is it so cold?"

Charmy was buzzing next to Silver, shivering as well. "Well of course! Sonic just beat Eggman..." He rolled his eyes. "...Again..."

Sonic zipped into the Pizza Hut, wearing a red sweater. "Sorry about changing the climate guys. Eggman was planning on freezing the planet, so I had to stop him." Oddly, the blue hedgehog was taking the cold temperature well.

"Why would he want to freeze the planet?" Silver asked as he looked at Sonic, eye to eye.

Eggman stumbled into the Pizza Hut, shivering as he approached the green counter. "So I could acquire all the frozen pizzas to warm up for my Eggman Empire..." He sneezed as he rubbed his big pink nose.

Silver, Charmy, and Sonic all shook their heads as they rolled their eyes.


	243. Chapter 243

Silver ran into the Pizza Hut, completely soaked by the heavy rain outside. It was a massive thunderstorm, and the streets of Station Square were starting to get flooded again.

"Oh man... I'm soaked." Silver commented as he shook himself, drying off his fur.

Vector placed down his cup of coffee, glancing at Silver. "I told you about the weather. But you didn't listen to me."

Silver walked up to Vector, placing his hands on his hips. "I did listen to you! That's why I called you as soon as I got up!"

Vector blinked several times as he scratched his head. "You called?"

"Yes!" Silver exclaimed as he tossed his arms about.

Vector rubbed his chin with his left hand, the same hand he just used to scratch his chin as he then shrugged. "I must have forgot. I was too busy watching The Today Show."

Silver fell on his back, his left leg twitching as he groaned loudly, mostly from Vector's ignorance.


	244. Chapter 244

Silver watched as Aria Meloetta danced into the Pizza Hut. Silver smirked, folding his arms. "Man, she's a really cool dancer."

Shadow scoffed as he punched Silver in the right shoulder. "You're such a kid, Silver."

Silver growled at Shadow as he rubbed his right shoulder. "Humph! Just because you can't have fun doesn't mean that you have to lash out!"

Shadow folded his arms as he continued glaring at Silver. "At least I don't lust after lolis like you do."

Silver was ready to choke Shadow. "I oughta-"

Meloetta cleared her throat as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands behind her backs, having an innocent smile on her face. "Can I have a pizza with vanilla icing on it?"

Silver and Shadow looked at Meloetta, then at each other, then back at Meloetta as Charmy tossed a pizza pie into Meloetta's face. Charmy pointed at Meloetta, laughing as he zipped back into the kitchen. The pizza slowly fell off of Meloetta's face. Meloetta sniffled as she began to cry, with Silver sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Shadow rolled his eyes.


	245. Chapter 245

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, opening the doors as he looked forward, dropping his jaw in disbelief. Rotor, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Charmy, and Espio followed behind, all of them gasping and dropping their jaws alongside Silver as they were speechless. In front of them was Vector on the green counter, dancing and singing while wearing a rainbow afro with rainbow polka dots.

"DA DA DADA DA DADA DA CIRCUS DA DA DADA DA DADA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" Vector sang as he liked to move it, move it.

Silver fell face first on the floor, his right leg twitching. The other humanoid animals behind him did the same, all of them groaning together as Vector kept dancing, scaring the customers who were walking in.


	246. Chapter 246

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, slipping as he went all over the Pizza Hut. Sonic, Espio, Charmy, and Rotor watched from behind the counter, watching as Silver bumped into the tables, causing them to break apart. Vector walked out of his office, spotting that Silver was spinning out of control. He growled as he jumped over the counter, grabbing Silver and glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Silver?" Vector demanded as he narrowed his eyes angrily.

Silver chuckled nervously as he shrugged. "Oh, I was... preparing for the afro circus."

Vector then tossed Silver into the oven, giving him the Oven Punishment again. He turned to the others, pointing at the oven. "You guys goof up, and you'll end up like Silver in there!"

The workers gasped as they nodded as started to work again, with Silver screaming for help as he pounded the oven door.


	247. Chapter 247

Silver sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face, slouching. "Again, Shadow? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Shadow scoffed as he pointed at Silver. "At least I'm not working in a fast food restaurant and wearing a stupid red shirt."

Silver rolled his eyes. "This is going to funding to help SEGA out, remember?"

Shadow smirked as he casually folded his arms. "You know, you could just perform in sports to help."

Silver growled as he handed a Moto Bug its deluxe pizza. "I received harsh criticism from critics who don't know how a franchise works, Shadow. I can't be enjoying life's finer moments like you."

Shadow shrugged as he grabbed a soda and drank it. "Suit yourself. I'm going to Seaside Hill to race against some SEGA chumps with no chances of a future." He left a quarter on the counter, walking out of the Pizza Hut.

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, that stubborn Shadow... showing me up like he owns the place..." He growled, closing his eyes. as he kept working on making a decent living.


	248. Chapter 248

Silver walked in, only to find the customers all running out of the Pizza Hut in fear, crushing Silver. Silver popped himself back to normal, shaking his head as he blinked, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Vex, what just happened?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Silver blinked several times, heading to the back of the counter, seeing as how he didn't get an answer.

When he reached the kitchen, he dropped his jaw in disbelief, Vector fighting off large mutant pizzas with a mop. Vector turned his head to Silver, shouting at him, "Don't just stand there! Get some help!"

Silver nodded as he ran off, tripping over the green counter and landing on his head, knocking himself out. Vector groaned as he shook his head.


	249. Chapter 249

Silver watched as the customers were ordering more pizzas than usual. Vector came out of his office, rubbing his armpits with green dollar bills.

"Silver, we're doing better than usual!" Vector exclaimed as he smiled, pointing at Silver. "How much are we doing?"

Silver turned to Vector, handing a moto bug twelve boxes of deluxe pizzas. "We're at 42 percent higher than usual, Vex! At this rate, we can pay off for the rent of this building!"

Vector rubbed his hands together with glee. Sonic rushed in, only to slip on one of the pizzas that was on the ground. Silver and Vector noticed, looking at each other as they both heartily laughed.


	250. Chapter 250

Silver bursted his way through the locked oven using his green colored psychic powers. Espio and Sonic approached Silver, who was panting, both of his hands on the floor.

"Oven Punishment again, Silver?" Espio suggested as he folded his arms.

Silver nodded as he stood up, dusting himself. "Yeah. Shadow wasn't paying me again, and Vector suspected that I was telling off the customer, so he locked me in here."

Sonic shook his head, placing his right hand on his hip. "You would think that Vector would know better by now."

Silver groaned as he closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, no. This is Vector we're talking about..."

Vector towered over the three humanoid animals, scaring them. "So, talking behind my back now, eh? BACK IN THE OVEN WITH YA!"

Silver was trapped in the oven he escaped out of again, with Espio and Sonic trapped alongside him.


	251. Chapter 251

Silver approached the Pizza Hut, spotting Espio standing next to the door, with a large line of red colored Moto Bugs waiting.

"Hey, why are all these Moto Bugs here?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Espio sighed as he folded his arms. "Oh. They're here because Vector promised something special for them."

"Something special, huh? Like what?" Silver asked again, blinking.

Suddenly, Vector The Crocodile appeared on the rooftop, pouring some oil all over the Moto Bugs. The Moto Bugs exclaimed with glee as they rushed into the Pizza Hut. Silver and Espio looked up at Vector, who laughed while giving the two a thumbs up.

"See? Easy way to attract customers!" Vector exclaimed as he winked with his right eye.

Silver and Espio both shook their heads as they sighed.


	252. Chapter 252: Mephiles Bombs Pizza Hut

Silver The Hedgehog shuddered as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "Wait... that's odd."

Sonic The Hedgehog sold a pair of pizzas to two Buzzbombers, turning to Silver and folding his arms. "What's wrong, Silver?"

"I feel an odd presence coming..." Silver commented as he turned to Sonic, picking up a slice of pepperoni pizza as he ate it in an attempt to make himself feel better.

Vector The Crocodile stepped out of his office, approaching Silver and Sonic. "What's going on? It feels like something is hurtling this way..."

Suddenly, the Pizza Hut was blasted by a powerful dark energy bomb. On one of the rooftops to the western direction was Mephiles The Dark, who was laughing as he was the one who ordered the sudden attack.

* * *

"That jerk!" Knuckles The Echidna exclaimed as he and Shadow The Hedgehog were in front of the ruins of the Pizza Hut. "I can't believe Mephiles would destroy the Pizza Hut!"

"That's just who he is." Shadow commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he knew that he would have to wait until the next chapter for the Pizza Hut to return to normal.


	253. Chapter 253

Silver recognized Mephiles The Dark, getting into a fighting position as he dropped the four boxes of pizza he was holding. "You! What do you want?"

Mephiles chuckled as he folded his arms. "Did you see that attack I did on your pathetic little Pizza Hut earlier?"

"Yes," Silver stated as he slapped Mephiles across the face, "It was very devastating, and I had to clean up the rubbish!"

Mephiles shook off the pain as he simply laughed. "Ha. It was among my weakest attempts. I didn't even try."

Sonic joined Silver, also getting into a fighting stance. "You think you're so funny, nearly killing all of us like that?"

Mephiles shrugged. "I just do it for laughs. Now, give me a pizza." His pink eyes turned brighter. "Or else I'll do it again..."

Espio appeared right in front of Mephiles, teleporting with his ninja magic. "I take it that you have cash?"

Mephiles took a step back. "Well, err..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Vector started smacking Mephiles with a broom. "Hey! If you're going to be here, then you sure as well better pay up!"

Mephiles screamed as he was being chased by Vector, who kept hitting him with the broom. Silver and Espio had odd glances at each other as Sonic laughed his head off.


	254. Chapter 254

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, only to be shocked to see a surprise visitor. His left eye twitched as he pointed. "What? What?"

Arceus turned his head, spotting Silver The Hedgehog at the door. "Ah, I see that you finally came. Your service here is great, I must say. The pizzas are delicious." He chuckled.

Silver was aghast, not having anything to say as he was speechless. "How... what... why..."

Charmy giggled as he zipped around Silver. "Teehee! Vector insisted that Arceus came here to get more customers from other places!"

Vector chuckled as he watched a couple of Purrlion take away twelve boxes of pizza. "Looks like my clever plan worked out! I'm getting a lot more variety now!"

Silver simply fell on his back, Arceus's presence being too much for him to handle. Arceus stared at Silver, shrugging as he continued to eat his cheese pizza.


	255. Chapter 255

Silver was cleaning off the green counter, with Sonic and Espio handling the customers. Rotor was cooking all of the food as Charmy was keeping the flies away from the fresh hot pizzas. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell on Silver, knocking him out.

Sonic zipped by, looking down at Silver, then glancing up at the ceiling. "Wow. This place doesn't have much concern for the ceiling, huh?"

Charmy stopped buzzing as he spotted the knocked out Silver, gasping as he covered his mouth with both of his small hands. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Silver kun, are you okay?"

Rotor rubbed the back of his head as he placed Silver on top of the counter. "We better wake him up before Vector finds out. He doesn't like it when things go out of order..."

The three coworkers shifted their attention to the left, seeing Vector beating up one of the soda machines, as it didn't send out his pepsi.

"GIVE ME MY SODA!" Vector roared as he vigorously pounded his fists on the machine harder. "COME ON, DAMN IT, GIVE ME IT!"


	256. Chapter 256

Silver groaned as he saw Mephiles again, folding his arms as he raised his right eyebrow. "All right, what are you up to now?"

Mephiles raised his hands. "Look, I got money on me now. Can I just have a Deluxe Pizza with extra pepperoni?"

Silver shook his head. "We ran out of pepperoni. You're out of luck."

Mephiles shook his fists angrily. "What? You can't be serious!" He started blasting things left and right, killing off the innocent customers as he caused the Pizza Hut to catch on fire.

Silver tried putting out the fire with his green psychic power, gasping as his eyes got wider. "I knew it was a bad idea allowing this freak to come here!"


	257. Chapter 257

Silver found two boxes of hot pizzas. He handed them to Shadow, who looked at the boxes, then at Silver.

"What do you expect me to do?" Shadow asked, folding his arms.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I expect you to pay it, of course. This is a business."

Shadow raised his right eye. "You just said the P word."

Knuckles giggled as he popped up behind Shadow. "Pingas!"

Shadow slapped Knuckles across the face. "Not that P word, you idiot."

Silver narrowed his eyes. "Well, do you want these pizzas, or not?"

Shadow waved his hands. "No thanks. I'm not paying for this, you know how I am."

Silver growled as he grabbed a nearby pizza pie and tossed it in Shadow's face. Knuckles noticed, and laughed heartily.


	258. Chapter 258

Silver knocked several times on Vector's door. "Uhh, Vex, there's a slight problem."

Vector opened the door, looking squarely at Silver. "What is it now, Silver?"

"We ran out of pizzas." Silver remarked as he pointed at the kitchen, with no pizzas in sight.

Vector dropped his haw in disbelief. "Wha... how is that possible?"

Charmy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was here last night as you wanted, Vector... and I accidentally left the vault door open..."

Espio groaned as he placed his right palm on his face. "Of course, leave it to Charmy to mess things up..."

Silver rubbed his chin. "But the question is, who was here besides Charmy..."

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles are seen eating a truckload of Pizzas on Angel Island, sitting right alongside the Master Emerald.


	259. Chapter 259

Vector came into the relatively empty Pizza Hut, smelling the air and placing his hands on his green scaly hips. "Woo wee! What's that smell?"

Silver walked in, folding his arms. "Oh, it must be today's chapter, Vex. I mean seriously, who writes this stuff?"

Charmy giggled like a school girl as he clapped his hands together. "I think a monkey writes it! It's why I'm so happy and giddy all the time!"

Silver scratched his head. "I don't remember hiring a monkey to write this story."

Vector shook his head as he waved his right hand. "It's scary. I mean, Pee yew!"

Charmy giggled with joy as he buzzed up and down and all around. He excitedly repeated in a positive note, "Woo wee! Pee yew!"

Vector and Silver sighed as they both closed their eyes and shook their heads. Sonic, Espio, and Rotor all came in, seeing Charmy repeating PU and woo wee over and over. They all looked at each other, and left.


	260. Chapter 260

Vector stretched his green skinny arms. "Nice day to be working in the Pizza Hut, eh Silvah?"

Silver shrugged as he closed one of the ovens. "I dunno. I feel like singing for some reason."

Sonic zipped by, wagging his right index finger. "Oh, but you can sing later! Right now, we just need to enjoy working here!"

Silver somewhat smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I see that Sonic is thinking in the right lane."

Sonic lowered his eyes. "Would it help if you didn't make any speed puns?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "You seem to be quick on these decisions today, huh Sonic?"

Vector chuckled as Sonic groaned, leaving the two to deliver pizza to the customers.


	261. Chapter 261

Silver ran as fast as he could. He was holding ten boxes of hot pizzas. He jumped over the counter, running out of the Pizza Hut and heading southward towards the bridge. Silver panted, his poor head pounding as he felt his heart pump. Silver jumped on an idle red skateboard, using it to grind down the street, accidentally bumping into the incredibly light cars, which sent them flying. Silver then jumped on an orange ramp, gridning it downward as he headed downwards, passing by several trams.

"Isn't this a little familiar?" Silver thought to himself as he glanced to his left and right, looking familiar, "It feels like I'm escaping from a city!"

As Silver said that, the GUN Truck emerged from the left, chasing Silver all across the street. Silver swerved left and right, causing several buses, trucks, and school buses to go flying into the GUN Truck. But it wasn't enough, so Silver jumped right through a brick wall in the middle of the street, hovering in the air while still on the skateboard. The GUN Truck honked loudly as it fired several rockets at Silver, who turned to the right and headed westward. The GUN Truck followed, causing several buildings to topple as a huge fire started to spread across the entire section. Silver went through a coffee shop, causing several cups and appliances to go flying. Silver crashed through the wall, jumping off the skateboard and hovering in the air with his green psychic power as the GUN Truck toppled the entire building, firing several missiles at Silver. Silver used his psychic to control the missiles and fire them back at the GUN Truck, causing it to explode in a large, fiery explosion. Silver smiled, but he then crashed into a large billboard, dropping all the boxes of pizzas he was holding, which dropped on several wooden benches in the grassy park below. Silver groaned in pain, the billboard topping over and causing a brown apartment to break apart.


	262. Chapter 262

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, the restaurant opening unusually late. Silver walked behind the green counter, spotting Charmy wearing a Cream The Rabbit mask. Silver sighed as he folded his arms.

"Take off the mask." Silver calmly asked.

Charmy whistled, his hands behind his back. "What mask?"

Silver raised his right eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about."

Charmy started moving his small body back and forth. "Golly gee, I don't know what's up with you today, mistah Silver." He said in a higher pitch.

Silver placed his hands on his hips, firmly confirming, "Yes you do, you're wearing it right now!"

Charmy then grabbed a nearby hot pizza and tossed it at Silver's face, buzzing off as he giggled. "You're the one with a mask on your face, pothead!"

Silver screamed angrily as he used his psychic to grab Charmy, halting him from going anywhere. "Get over here, you god forsaken bee!"

Amy Rose came out of the girl's bathroom, spotting Silver pulling Charmy close to him. Amy blinked several times, then went back into the girl's bathroom, locking it shut.


	263. Chapter 263

Silver watched from the closest table to the counter as Espio, Charmy, and Rotor made pizzas as fast as possible, with Sonic delivering all of them to the customers, mainly humans and badniks. Shadow and Knuckles were sitting with Silver, watching the others handling the job.

"Man, you must be relieved to have these four helping you out, Silver." Knuckles commented as he raised his can of pepsi.

Silver smiled as he stretched his arms, grabbing a hot slice of pepperoni pizza with his left hand and eating it. "Boy, you said it. It sure is great to have as much help as possible."

Shadow chuckled as he typically folded his arms together. "Hmm hmm. You'll need all the help you can get."

Silver sighed as he glared at Shadow. "You're not gonna give me any breaks, are you?"

Shadow chuckled again as he slyly smirked, shaking his head. "That's what I am, pothead. Get used to it."


	264. Chapter 264

Silver tilted his head to the right as he was holding three boxes of hot fresh pizzas. "What's that?"

Amigo the samba loving monkey looked at his wrists. "What's what?"

"In your right hand." Silver commented as he pointed.

"This?" Amigo replied, holding his red maraca. "Oh, this is a souvenir from Carnival Island. I always bring it with me."

Silver rubbed his chin as he placed the boxes on the counter. "Man, you must be quite the renowned dancer, huh?"

Amigo nodded back as he smiled. "Yep! I'm the king of maracas! These babies are just too fun to put down!"

"GET BACK TO WORK, POTHEAD!" Vector loudly exclaimed in Silver's ear, spooking the silver colored hedgehog.

Silver accidentally dropped the boxes of pizza, causing them to fall on the floor. One of them hit Amigo in the face. Silver nervously laughed as he shrugged, with Vector growling. Amigo didn't mind, as he got a free delicious pizza right in his smiling face.

* * *

Much later that night, Silver was at his apartment, snoozing loudly as he was having much needed sleep after a long day's work at the Pizza Hut. He then heard something, getting up as he winced, stretching his arms as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he headed towards the kitchen. When he got there, he froze in horror, to see the Nintendo 64 logo standing in front of the refrigerator, with the door wide open, several pizzas on the ground.

"_Get **N** Or **Get Out**,_" The Nintendo 64 logo growled at Silver as he stared right back at the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Silver was speechless as he literally fainted, with the N64 logo shrugging as he continued raiding Silver's refrigerator.


	265. Chapter 265

Silver handed a fresh hot pizza to Cream the Rabbit, who squealed with delight as she too the box, handing Silver three green dollar bills. Silver smiled as he placed them away into the cash register.

"Thank you, mister Silver!" Cream stated as she winked, licking her lips as she opened the box, "My, does this pizza look really yummy!"

Silver chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I hope you enjoy it to your heart's content, Cream! I made it as fresh as I can!"

Sonic chuckled as he walked past Silver. "Trying to stay on top of your game, eh Silver?"

Silver glanced at Sonic and sighed. "Hey, can you blame a guy for wanting to give people what they want?"

Cream giggled as Sonic shrugged, with Silver shaking his head as he went to get more pizzas that were ready to go.


	266. Chapter 266

Silver was sitting in Vector's office, facing the crocodile from behind the brown desk, rubbing his elbows. "You know, we've been here for a long while, Vex. Are we gonna change things up?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we have Espio, Charmy, Sonic, and Rotor all working here. I think that's enough change as it should get."

Silver eyed Vector as he rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute, you were handling things here by yourself. You thin you could do that?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "I could, but how would it be fun for me if I can't perform the oven punishment?"

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, some things never change."


	267. Chapter 267

Silver stretched his arms as Amy was waiting for her pizza. The kitchen was having a problem with the ovens, as Sonic and Espio were trying to open up the ovens, but not having any luck.

"So, slow business day, huh?" Knuckles commented as he poked the soda machine.

Silver sighed as he shrugged. "Well, I'm taking my normal break, but it seems like things aren't going the way they would when I'm not back there."

Shadow chuckled as he munched on his crunchy chocolate pizza. "Maybe you should go back to the kitchen and help. After all, that's where you work best!"

Silver splashed a bottle of Pepsi all over Shadow's face, causing him to get wet. Shadow growled as he attempted to choke Silver, but suddenly caught on fire. Silver and Knuckles laughed as Amy noticed, shuddering with the thought of suddenly burning up. Shadow growled in annoyance.


	268. Chapter 268

Silver ran into the Pizza Hut, panting as he placed his hands on his knees. He looked up, to see that Vector was adding a new food item to the menu.

"Keep the ladder there, guys," Vector told Sonic and Espio, who were both holding the wooden ladder. He then returned to the sign, carefully writing with a paintbrush dipped in black paint.

Silver approached the ladder, placing his hands on his hips. "So, you're adding more variety to the Pizza Hut, huh Vex?"

Sonic turned to Silver. "Oh yeah. He said that customers would be more likely to come during the morning."

Silver blinked as he folded his arms, not sure what Sonic meant. "In the morning?"

Espio waved his right hand as he explained to Silver, "Vector is adding cereal to the menu."

Vector slid down the ladder, turning to Silver as he raised his left hand into the air. "That's right. Frosted Flakes, Trix, Captain Crunch, I'm adding those to the pizza mix!"

Silver eyed Vector oddly as his right eye twitched. "Cereal and pizza? That sounds weird."

Vector laughed as he slapped Silver behind the back. "Ha! Nonsense, boy! This will only help out! Now go back there and make some cereal, we got hungry customers!"

Silver sighed as he rubbed his back, heading to the kitchen as Sonic and Espio eventually joined him after placing away the ladder, with Vector heading back into his office.


	269. Chapter 269

The entire floor inside the Pizza Hut was unusually slippery, which caused a problem for everyone, from the customers to the workers. Silver screamed as he went spinning, crashing into an open oven. Vector slammed his office door opened, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey! How come no one is working?" He asked as he was able to stand on the slippery floor, marching towards the open oven containing Silver. He noticed and heartily laughed, placing his firm hands on his scaly hips. "It seems like you're taking the Oven Punishment well, Silver!"

Silver groaned as he tried pulling himself out of the oven. "Ugh! Who's the moron who had the bright idea to make these floors so slippery?"

On top of the Pizza Hut, Charmy was giggling as he was cleaning the roof, using substances that made anything slippery.


	270. Chapter 270

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only for thousands of cheesy pizza to swamp all over him. Vector arrived, noticing the large amount of pizzas, and seeing Silver pop his head out from the cheesy mess.

"Ugh... that was more pizza than I wanted to see," Silver commented as he pushed the pizzas away from him.

Vector rubbed his chin, curious. "That's strange. No one except you and me come this early. How did all of these pizzas overflow you?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "I have no idea! I think it must have been that someone forgot to turn off the ovens..."

Quick flash to last night, where Charmy was too busy having fun buzzing around the Pizza Hut to forget turning off the ovens, which were filled to the brim with pizzas.


	271. Chapter 271

Silver was eating pizza with Vector behind the green counter, noticing the large number of Egg Pawns that were gathering inside the Pizza Hut. The albino hedgehog turned to Vector, pointing at the robots. "That's odd. We have a lot of Egg Pawns here this morning."

Vector sipped his cup of coffee as he opened his eyes. "They're here for their morning pizza. They're heading back to Planet Wisp."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't Sonic kick them out of that planet?"

Sonic shrugged as he approached Silver and Vector. "I did, but some of the ones that aren't working for Egghead made it their special meeting grounds."

Silver and Vector looked at each other, and both shrugged as they kept watching the Egg Pawns coming in and out, with Espio and Charmy working on the pizza deliveries.


	272. Chapter 272

Vector exited out of his office, holding a cup of coffee and a newspaper as he headed to the front of the kitchen to check on things. He spotted Silver talking to Space Ghost, prompting the crocodile to rub the back of his head.

"Why don't you just give them something else to do?" Silver asked as he then turned around, hearing Vector approaching. He waved. "Oh hey Vex. I was just talking to Space Ghost on how to get his career back and running."

Vector raised his right eye. "His career back up and running?"

Space Ghost nodded, his elbows on the green counter as he looked at Vector. "Yeah. You see, uh, Vex, I used to have a talk show and a variety show, but both of those went down the drain. One of those shows came back, but they only contacted Brak and Zorak." Space Ghost looked down as he rubbed his empty white cup. "They didn't even call me."

Vector rubbed his chin as he pondered about this. "Hmmm... you know, I think I may have some good use for your buddy here, Silver..."

Silver shook his head as he lowered his eyes. "Let me guess... you're going to hire Space Ghost."

Silence. Space Ghost looked at Vector, then at Silver, then back at Vector.

"It's going to be something stupid, isn't it?" Space Ghost asked, feeling unsure about it. "...Isn't it?"

Vector chuckled as he placed down his cup and newspaper, folding his arms as he slowly nodded his head. "You'll see, Tad Ghostal. Hmm hmm hmm..."


	273. Chapter 273

The next day, Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, spotting Space Ghost working at the cash register. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Space Ghost waved.

"This might be a downgrade from my role as a talk show host," Space Ghost commented as he flexed his muscles, wearing a green cap on his head, "But at least I finally have some use! That's good!"

Silver's right eye twitched. "I just can't believe that Vector went with this idea."

Space Ghost pointed at Silver. "Oh, don't worry, Silver. Me working here will liven things up around here. Besides, I get to blast unruly customers. Watch!" He then turned to Shadow, who's been waiting for five minutes. "Your triple deluxe pizza is ready, sir."

Shadow folded his arms, tapping his left foot impatiently. "You took too long, Tad. Now I get the pizza for free."

Space Ghost chuckled as he turned his head. "For free?"

Shadow nodded. "You know the policy, ghost man." He snarkly stated.

Space Ghost pointed his blaster at Shadow. "Well, here's a policy that you should listen to." He then fired his destructo ray at Shadow, blowing the black hedgehog into pieces. Shadow coughed, being covered in ashes, with Silver still in shock. Space Ghost laughed, turning back to Silver. "I haven't done that to anyone since Zorak left. What a thrill it is to be able to do it again!"


	274. Chapter 274

Space Ghost turned to Silver, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Silver, is it me or are there a lot of robots here?"

Silver sighed as he approached Space Ghost, holding seven boxes of pizzas in his hands. "We get a lot of badniks from the nearby zones here, Tad. It's best not to think of it."

"But I'm curious." Space Ghost asked as he folded his arms. "Just how are the robots able to eat?"

Silver placed the boxes of pizzas on the green counter, placing his hands on his hips. "I'll level with you. You know there are live animals stuffed inside the badniks, right?"

Space Ghost's eyes widened. "Now who would be sick enough to do that to poor, innocent critters?" He asked, disturbed at the thought.

Dr. Eggman whistled his theme as he walked in, placing his hands on his hips. "All right, gentlemen, give me the usual, with an extra helping of hot sauce. I'm on a roll tonight."

Silver glanced at Space Ghost, who suddenly got the message clearly.


	275. Chapter 275

Amy Rose burped loudly, causing everyone inside the Pizza Hut to notice and laugh. Amy blushed in embarrassment as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"That pink hedgehog is quite gassy," Space Ghost told Silver as he handed an Egg Pawn two boxes of pizzas.

Silver sighed as he opened one of the ovens, grabbing an olive pizza. "That's Amy for you. She's sometimes called Gassy Rosie because of how much she burps and farts."

Sonic was eavesdropping, chuckling as he rubbed his nose. "If it were possible to fuel cars with gas, then I would nominate Amy. She knows how to stink it up!"

Espio scoffed in annoyance as he was cleaning the kitchen floor. "Seriously...? I honestly have no idea why you guys are so interested in Amy's gassiness..."

Amy farted loudly, prompting everyone to laugh even louder. Silver, Sonic, Espio, and Space Ghost all looked at each other oddly as Amy started crying, running out of the Pizza Hut.

"Wow. She ran out of here faster than I normally blast Zorak," Space Ghost commented as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm... I wonder how that evil mantis... locust... bug is doing."


	276. Chapter 276

Space Ghost entered the bathroom, only to find pizza everywhere, on the floor, on the ceiling, and in the toilet. He turned around, calling out Silver.

"Hey Silver, clean up in the bathroom," Space Ghost called out as he looked back at the bathroom, "Someone had a cheesy night in here."

Silver groaned as he poked his head in, looking at all the pizza abound. "Oh... oh my. What happened in here?"

Charmy giggled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe... well, me and Sonic were cleaning last night, and we had a pizza fight in the bathroom..."

Vector grabbed Charmy, growling at him. "So, you cheesed up the bathroom, huh?" He opened up a nearby oven and shoved Charmy inside. "Well, now you can have fun with the Oven Punishment!"

Space Ghost rubbed his chin as he watched Charmy banging on the oven door. "Oven Punishment... that sounds good..." He turned to Vector. "But he could have used a good old blast with my destructo ray."

Silver placed his right hand on Space Ghost's shoulder. "Now is not the time, Tad Ghostal..."


	277. Chapter 277

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, finding a large line of Crabmeat in front of him. He gawked as Shadow appeared next to him, just as surprised.

"What's with all these robotic crabs?" Shadow asked, folding his arms as he tilted his head to the right.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he blinked several times in astonishment. "I think we might be holding a special today..."

Up at the front, Vector and Space Ghost were serving special pizza, with every single pizza being crab flavored. The Crabmeats were allowed a discount of one dollar, using this to their advantage as they grabbed as much crab flavored pizzas as possible.

"Hmm, crab flavored pizzas, and the most amount of customers are crab robots," Space Ghost muttered to himself as he turned to Vector, handing another Crabmeat another pizza, "Don't you think this is cannibalism? Crab robots eating crab flavored food?"

Vector heartily laughed as he slapped Space Ghost across the back. "Ha ha ha! Don't be silly, Tad! We're just having a special day today!"

Silver and Shadow both sighed as they walked out of the Pizza Hut, deciding to head to Seaside Hill instead.


	278. Chapter 278

Space Ghost folded his arms as he looked at his slice of pizza, sitting at a green table near the green counter. "Hmm... this pizza is a bit cold."

"Something wrong, Tad?" Silver asked, munching on a slice of pizza, which he was holding in his right hand. "You don't look okay."

"No, nothing's wrong, Silver. It's just..." Space Ghost replied, looking back at his slice of pizza. "This pizza is cold. Normally, it's hot, but for some reason, it's oddly cool."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he approached Space Ghost and Silver. "Well, the ovens weren't heating up as much as they normally would, so we had to take some precautions."

As Charmy tried opening one of the ovens, the young bee was burned alive, turning him into a pile of ash. Silver, Space Ghost, and Sonic all looked at each other oddly as they shrugged.


	279. Chapter 279

"...So, where's the pizza?" Shadow asked, getting impatient as he folded his arms.

Silver rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Shadow, we seem to be having a temporary problem in the kitchen."

"SILVER, WHY ARE THE CUSTOMERS WAITING FOR THEIR PIZZAS!" Vector angrily exclaimed as he stomped out of his office, obviously furious.

Silver gawked as he waved his hands in defense at Vector. "But boss! The ovens won't open! We got a situation on our hands!"

"Not a problem!" Space Ghost exclaimed, pointing his blaster at the ovens. "One blast of my Destruco Ray shall do the trick! Stand back!" And so he blasted the ovens.

Which in turn caused the entire Pizza Hut to explode.


	280. Chapter 280

It was a normal, quiet day at the Pizza Hut. Silver and Space Ghost were both in the back washing dishes, with Sonic delivering all the pizzas to the hungry costumers. Vector was in his office, playing around with the dollar bills as usual. Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut began shaking.

"Oh no, not again," Silver groaned as he rushed to the front, looking around as he placed his hands on his hips. "All right, what happened this time?"

Charmy shrugged as he blinked several times. "It wasn't me this time, honestly! I'm completely clean!"

The Pizza Hut began shaking again. Space Ghost dropped the dishes and decided to fly right out of the place, looking around to see what it was.

"Oh hey guys, it's just-" Before Space Ghost could finish, he was knocked back into the Pizza Hut by a powerful whack.

Silver gawked as the others gasped, the entire Pizza Hut being stomped on by Godzilla, who was strolling through Station Square, flattening everyone inside.


	281. Chapter 281

Silver screamed as the pizzas suddenly mutated, all of them turning on Silver and mauling him. Space Ghost came back from the Gamestop nearby, looking down to see Silver trying to blast his way out.

"No no, Silver. That's not how you take care of the pizzas!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he pointed at the mutated pizzas with his destructo ray. "Stand back and watch the master." Space Ghost blasted at the pizzas, causing them to explode.

However, due to the large amount of smoke, it caused everyone to run out of the Pizza Hut. Unfortunately, Space Ghost couldn't see shit, captain, so he and Silver were lost inside the Pizza Hut, which suddenly collapsed on itself. Vector was screaming with rage, his precious dollar bills burned inside. He couldn't handle this crap.

"JETSON, YOU'RE FIRED!" Vector angrily exclaimed, shaking his fists.


	282. Chapter 282

Space Ghost turned to Silver, rubbing the back of his head. He was holding seven boxes of pizzas on his lap. "Why are we in a truck?"

Silver sighed, trying to focus on the road. "Look, let's just get to Shadow's hotel so I can go back to having a perfectly normal night."

The two Pizza Hut co workers were caught in Speed Highway, during a bad traffic jam. Space Ghost looked out of the window, watching several bikes zipping by.

"Hey Silver, how come we couldn't get a speedy bike?" Space Ghost asked.

Silver was about to reply, when a speeding school bus rammed into them, causing Space Ghost to drop the boxes of pizzas, which caused the pizzas to splatter everywhere. Space Ghost and Silver looked at each other in shock as they screamed at the top of their heads. Space Ghost made the entire truck invisible, allowing Silver to floor it as they past through the traffic with ease.

A few minutes later, Silver and Space Ghost ended up at the hotel, with smeared pizza terribly stuffed into one large pizza box. Space Ghost rang the doorbell, with Shadow opening the door.

"About damn time," Shadow stated as he snatched the pizza box from Silver, giving him two dollars, "I don't have any need for this change I got from McDonald's. Enjoy the tip."

Silver and Space Ghost nodded as Shadow slammed the door, with the two coworkers going back into the truck. This time, though, Space Ghost took the wheel.

"Drive, man! Drive!" Silver exclaimed, flailing his arms.

Space Ghost panted as he glanced at Silver. "Don't rush me, man!" He then floored it, accidentally ramming into several parked cars, causing a mess on the street.


	283. Chapter 283

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to see that Space Ghost was the only worker there. Silver gawked, shocked that there were nobody else around.

"Tad, where the hell is everybody?" Silver asked, waving his arms about in a surprised manner.

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there was a powerful surge last night, and nobody bothered to check on the Pizza Hut, so I arrived." He then pointed at the ovens, continuing, "Let's just say that there was a disturbance in the storm..."

Silver folded his arms as he sighed. "So no one bothered to come with you to Pizza Hut? Not even Vector?"

Space Ghost shrugged as he nodded his head. Silver rolled his eyes as he sighed.


	284. Chapter 284

Space Ghost opened up the oldest oven inside the Pizza Hut, gasping as he saw huge red flames emerge from it. He tried closing it, but the oven fought back.

"Silver! Vector! Get over here!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he failed to try and close the oven.

Silver and Vector came running to the back, with the other co workers too busy working with the customers. They gawked as they stumbled back, seeing the red flames turn orange and yellow, as well as get bigger.

"Tad, what the hell did you do!" Silver exclaimed, at a loss for words.

Space Ghost turned to Silver. "Well, I wanted to see if this old thing would actually work. I didn't figure that it wasn't suppose to be open!"

Vector stood proudly as he heroically posed. "Right! There's only one thing to do now!" Vector grabbed Space Ghost and tossed him into the oven, causing it to shut close.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Seriously? You gave him the Oven Punishment?"

Vector scoffed as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Oh, don't worry mah boi. Space Ghost is a ghost." He closed his eyes as he raised hie left hand, sticking out his left index finger. "He was dead long before we were born, and he'll be dead long before we're dead."

Silver was still in disbelief at what happened, forgetting that Space Ghost could easily escape via invisibility.


	285. Chapter 285

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, sighing as he opened his eyes. "Well, here's to another boring day of-" He screamed as he slipped, falling on his back. He got up, shaking his head as he looked further, gasping to see that there was snow and ice everywhere inside the Pizza Hut.

"What..." Silver muttered, at a loss for words.

Sonic stopped by, wielding a wooden hockey stick. He laughed as she rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Ha ha! Hey Silver, didn't expect you to show up without any gear!"

Shadow scoffed, drinking some coffee by the soda machine. "It's Silver. Of course he would be unprepared."

Silver tried standing up, feeling his legs tremble as he felt like he was going to fall on the ice again. "Why is it so cold in here?" He asked, rubbing his freezing arms.

Vector popped out of the soda machine, sliding towards Silver and standing up. "Space Ghost wanted to celebrate Christmas in July, so we took some snow machines from Seaside Hill and placed them here!"

"This is fun!" Charmy exclaimed with glee as he slid on his stomach, going past Silver, Vector, and Sonic. "Whee!"

Silver sighed as he folded his arms. "Well, what happened to Espio and Rotor?" He asked, his eyes lifting up.

In the kitchen, Espio and Rotor were warming up the frozen solid pizzas, trying to warm them up as fast as possible. To help make the situation go quicker, they had the ovens opened at the highest degrees, causing some of the snow and ice to melt.


	286. Chapter 286

"Vector, what is this Agumon doing here?" Silver asked, standing behind the cash register while holding a box of pizza.

Vector popped out of his office, walking up to Silver as he placed his hands on his hips. "What are you complaining about now, boy?"

Silver pointed at the Agumon standing across from him on the other side of the counter. "This dinosaur Digimon suddenly popped out of nowhere and he wants some digital pizzas?"

Vector scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell? Digital pizzas?" He flailed his arms about. "We only have physical pizzas here!"

Space Ghost suddenly came crashing down on Silver, knocking Vector into a nearby open oven and shutting him in. Space Ghost stood up, only to be knocked down by a ceiling tile. The Agumon scratched his butt as he shrugged and left the Pizza Hut, without any pizza. Silver moaned in pain greatly.


	287. Chapter 287

Silver handed Cream her carrot topped pizza. "Here you go, Cream. Enjoy it!" He broadly smiled.

Cream giggled with joy as she took the box. "Thank you, Mr. Silver..." She opened up the pizza box, licking her lips as the pizza was suddenly snatched by her Chao Cheese, who ate it in one gulp. Cheese burped loudly, rubbing his mouth with a napkin.

Silver and Cream were both speechless, with Cheese floating elsewhere. Cream sniffled as she started to cry loudly, with Silver gawking, running back into the kitchen to get another fresh pizza. He returned, with a new pizza pie, but Cheese gobbled it up in one gulp, burping again. Silver's right eye twitched as he got several more new pizzas, but Cheese ate them all up. Vector suddenly emerged out of the office, stomping towards the green counter, obviously angered.

"Silver! Why are the pizzas being given out for free?" Vector bellowed angrily as he shook his fists with rage.

Silver turned to Vector, pointing at Cheese. "It's this Chao, sir! I'm trying to give Cream her paid pizza, but her Chao keeps eating it!"

Vector snarled as he glared at Cheese. "Oh, is he?" He grabbed Cheese, holding him in a tight grip.

Cheese tried to struggle, but he failed, with Cream gasping as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Vector opened up one of the ovens and tossed Cheese in, locking it shut and turning up the heat. Vector heartily laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, with Silver and Cream watching in horror, Cheese being burned alive.


	288. Chapter 288

_A Week Of Pizza Hut_

_Sunday_

Silver poked his head into the Pizza Hut, wondering if anything strange was going to happen. Shadow hit him in the face with a fresh pizza pie right out of the oven.

_Monday_

Silver screamed as he was being chased down Station Square by large rotating pizzas, heading down towards the northern direction.

_Tuesday_

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to slip on a slice of pizza that was dropped. Silver flailed his arms about, screaming as he crashed into the soda machine. Shadow and Knuckles both laughed heartily.

_Wedsnesday_

Silver cautiously entered the Pizza Hut, only to be knocked into the ceiling by Sonic, who sped into the restaurant as fast as he could.

_Thursday_

Silver trembled with fright as he wondered what terror awaited him inside. Amy Rose bumped into him, causing Silver to fall. Amy tried going over Silver, but she slipped on a slice of pizza, causing her to fall on Silver, her butt right on his face. Silver screamed in agony as Amy farted loudly, the stench knocking him out cold.

_Friday_

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, only for the entire building to catch on fire, due to Space Ghost accidentally blasting his Destructo Ray at a malfunctioning oven.

_Saturday_

"Is... it safe...?" Silver mumbled, his eyes smaller than usual as he's literally seen it all.

There was nobody inside. Silver sighed of relief, rubbing his forehead with his right arm as he proudly walked forward. Only for the floor to collide with the ceiling, crushing Silver.


	289. Chapter 289

Silver stretched his arms as he let out a loud yawn. He smacked his lips together, apparently exhausted. "Man, am I bushed. Working all day sure puts you to sleep fast."

Space Ghost chuckled, cleaning one of the ovens. "Does it? I'm sure it's the opposite for me, dude. After all, nothing spells victory like working!"

Silver turned around, placing his right hand on his hip as he looked at Space Ghost oddly. "Are you getting enough oxygen, Tad?"

Space Ghost laughed. "Of course! It's not like a ceiling tile fell on me!" As soon as he finished speaking, a ceiling tile hit him right on the head.

Silver sighed as he placed his left hand on his face, closing his eyes as he shook his head.


	290. Chapter 290

Silver stretched his arms as he let out a big yawn. Again. "Man, it sure is boring today..."

Vector laughed as he slapped Silver on the back harshly. "Ha ha! Mah boi, it's always boring here in Pizza Hut! That's what makes it great!"

Space Ghost paused as he turned his head, holding an extremely hot pizza in his hands. "Wait, you mean it's exciting to be here because of its boring nature?"

"Of course!" Vector exclaimed, raising his right arm and pointing. "It perfectly works!"

Space Ghost and Silver glanced at each other with odd looks.

"I'm not sure it works that way," Sonic commented as he was placing the fallen ceiling tiles back on the ceiling, using super glue he found in the basement.


	291. Chapter 291

Space Ghost invited Silver, Sonic, Rotor, Shadow, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy all to his secret apartment, where he had this announcement to make. Well, it wasn't really a secret since there were more than five people there.

"So, I got this secret..." Space Ghost started.

Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Space Ghost, it's not a secret if we all know what it is." He retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Space Ghost pointed at Silver. "Shut up, Silver. Anyway, I have this secret-"

"Stop calling it secret!" Rotor shouted at Space Ghost, getting annoyed.

Space Ghost growled. "Fine, you bunch of big babies!" He cleared his throat as he started again, "Anyway, I got this thing I was working on that we could add to the menu."

Everyone yawned.

Space Ghost revealed a large pizza pie. "It's a new pizza!"

Everyone yawned again.

Space Ghost smiled broadly. "With sprinkles."

Sonic folded his arms as he impatiently tapped his right foot. "Are we gonna be here all day? I got stuff to do, places to be..."

"It's a love pizza. That I'm using on Shadow." Space Ghost finished.

Everyone cheered. Except Shadow.

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow shouted as he angrily shook his arms, pointing at Space Ghost, "You better keep that DAMN pizza way from me, or you're going straight to hell!"

Space Ghost laughed as he tossed the pizza to the side, pointing his blaster at Shadow. "Not to worry! One blast of my Destruco Ray shall convince you to love my new pizza!"

"Wait a minute, why did you toss the pizza away?" Knuckles asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Space Ghost stuttered as his eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You just tossed your love pizza out of the window." Charmy confirmed, looking outside.

Space Ghost slapped his forehead as he groaned. "D'oh! I Missed!"

"Missing dough isn't going do you good," Espio muttered as he folded his arms.

Vector shrugged as he shook his head, his eyes closed. "The only dough I miss is the money. So when are we heading back?"

All of the guys looked out of the window to see that Brak, Zorak, and Moltar were eating the love pizza, all of them falling in love with each other. Space Ghost and the others watched in disbelief as Shadow took pictures with his camera.


	292. Chapter 292

Silver looked around, seeing no customers, except Shadow and Knuckles. he sighed, placing his elbows on the counter. "Nobody's here."

"gee, you think?' Shadow sarcastically remarked, drinking a can of pepsi.

Silver eyed Knuckles oddly, who had a shovel in his possesion. "Knuckles, what is with the shovel?"

Knuckles laughed, holding his shovel with his right hand. "This is my lucky shovel. It lets me accomplish anything in my mere meekly life!" he turned to Shadow, his smile broader. "High shovel!"

Shadow laughed as he took out his own shovel. "High shovel!"

The two humanoid mammals both clanked their shovels. Silver sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.


	293. Chapter 293

Silver came running in, having been chased by a mob of angry Buzzbombers. He opened his eyes, to see that there were red colored Buzzer badniks looking at him oddly.

"Hey kid, you alright?" One of the Buzzers asked, sipping a can of oil.

Silver rubbed his forehead with his right hand, looking at5 the Buzzer as he placed his hands on hyis hips. "Yeah, I'm being chased by these bee based robots..." He raised his right eye. "Wait, aren't you guys bee based robots?"

All of the Buzzers looked at each other, then back at Silver and nodded. Suddenly, the blue colored Buzz Bombers exploded the front walls with their blasters, causing Silver to scream as he jumped behind the green counter. The Buzz Bombers and Buzzers then went to war on each other, leaving no prisoners.


	294. Chapter 294

Silver walked into the office as he rubbed the back of his head. "So Vex, you needed to see me?"

Vector placed down his newspaper, surrounded by neat piles of green dollar bills. "Yeah. Take a seat, boy."

Silver sat down in the wooden chair that was placed on the left, holding his hands together.

Vector cleared his throat as he tossed aside his newspaper. He placed his lanky elbows on the table. "Look, Silver. We're near exactly three hundred chapters. The author wants to do something very special."

Silver opened the palms of his hands. "Like what? He sort of went all out with the one hundredth and two hundredth story."

Vector nodded as he rubbed his chin, thinking as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, but he really wants to top those two. It's quite special."

"Isn't it special enough that we managed to each three hundred chapters?" Silver remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I mean, the only other story of his to do that is Yoshi Kart, and he barely updates that."

Vector shook his head as he waved his right hand. "Look, don't worry about it. Just go and have fun, Silver."

Silver shrugged as he got up and left the office. "Whatever you say, Vex."


	295. Chapter 295

Silver waltzed into the Pizza Hut, gracefully dancing away as he held a pink ribbon. The customers all watched in amazement, with SPace Ghost sitti8ng at a green table alongside Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles.

"Does he do this in his spare time?" Space Ghost asked as he rubbed his cup of coffee.

Sonic chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh, he's just getting ready for the London Olympics."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, weren't we already at the London Olympics?"

Shadow sighed as he patted Knuckles on the right shoulder. "Don't think about it. It was just a case of the space time continuim."

Knuckles was still confused.


	296. Chapter 296

Silver looked up at the ceiling, to see a lot of colorful balloons. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Vex, aren't we having this a bit too early?"

Vector scoffed as he placed more balloons up. "No. It's best to be prepared and not rush." He then shook his left index finger at Silver. "Remember, mah boi: Haste makes waste."

Silver lowered his eyes. "Seems like most of these chapters are pretty hasty..."

"Hasty, but not pasty!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he was eating glue.

Silver eyed Space Ghost strangely as Knuckles screamed, being stuck to the ceiling due to too many balloons. Shadow noticed this, and he laughed, his arms folded as usual.


	297. Chapter 297

Silver watched as Vector and Space Ghost were having a pizza fight, tossing all different kinds and flavors of pizzas at each other. Sonic, Espio, and Charmy were watching the battle from the safety of behind the counter as Rotor was cleaning the floors.

"Man, they sure know how to use non purchased pizzas," Knuckles commented, his elbows on the green table.

Shadow nodded, his arms typically folded. "Well, they both have plenty of experience in pie fighting. It's not hard to comprehend."

Silver placed both of his hands behind the back of his head. "It seems kind of odd, using pizzas of all things..."

* * *

Space Ghost was outside of the Pizza Hut, on the look out for any customers who haven't dropped by at the Pizza Hut yet. Suddenly, he heard some mumbling from a pair of moving bushes nearby.

"We're sure going to get him this time!" Grounder mumbled as he chuckled.

Scratch bonked Grounder on the head. "Zip it, bonehead! Or our great cover will be blown!"

Space Ghost aimed his destructo ray at the bushes, blasting them. "Nice try, you weird talking bushes, but when you tangle with the ghost, you surely get the most!" He then murmured as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Or, was it the host... hmm..."

Space Ghost continued to think to himself as Scratch and Grounder screamed, running around as they got caught on fire.


	298. Chapter 298

Silver was placing up all of the banners as he looked back at Vector. "So, how long do we have to do this for?"

Vector pointed at Silver. "Just keep putting them up and don't worry about it! You're doing great!"

Silver shrugged as he turned his head back at the banner. "Whatever you say, Vex."

Space Ghost came bursting through the door, knocking down the ladder that Silver was standing on. Silver screamed as he fell off, landing on his head. Space Ghost looked at the injured Silver, then turned to Vector.

"Is now a bad time?" Space Ghost asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.


	299. Chapter 299

Cream came up to the green counter, spotting Space Ghost cleaning the glasses. "Excuse me, Mr. Space Ghost," She asked in a cute, kind tone, her hands behind her back, "You know where Mr. Silver and Sonic are?"

Space Ghost laughed as he placed the clean empty glass down, looking at Cream and patting her on the head. "Oh, cute rabbit girl, Silver and Sonic took off with Shadow."

Cream looked back up at Space Ghost, titling her head to the right. "Where exactly are they?"

Space Ghost shrugged. "Hell if I know. I'm just trying to stay relevant by selling pizzas." Suddenly, one of the ovens exploded, causing Space Ghost and Cream to be completely covered in cheese.


	300. Chapter 300

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So... three hundred chapters. This fanfic now has the most chapters of all my stories. Pretty grand, that. At least all of the chapters for this are actually unique despite being so short. Actually, that's probably the only slight problem, they're too short. But eh, what can ya do? Enjoy, and here's to another hundred chapters!

* * *

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, to see virtually everyone he met inside, with his closest friends Vector, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, and Space Ghost at the center table, all of them holding a large rainbow colored cake that was pizza flavored.

"Oh wow, you guys really went all out!" Silver exclaimed, tossing arms about. "I'm proud of all you guys!"

Space Ghost laughed as he pointed at Silver. "Ohohoho. We actually didn't pour effort into this. We just stole this from the office of the author."

Silver eyed Space Ghost oddly as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Wait, you stole this cake?"

"It's... best not to question it," Superman stated as he ate a slice of pizza.

Batman nodded, eating a bunch of Cap'n Crunch. Why? Because he's the goddamn Batman, that's why. "Yeah. The author has a lot going on, so we figured not to mess with that."

Silver's right eye twitched as he eyed Superman and Batman. "What? How could you say that?"

"Well, it's either steal the cake, or not celebrate the fact that we got three hundred chapters," Espio commented as he folded his arms.

Charmy was rotating around and around, simply giddy. "Yeah! Let's have some pizza flavored cake!"

Vector raised his right index finger, shaking it as he chuckled. "He's as happy as I was when I finally found the compute room."

"Why do you always bring up the friggin' compute room?" Silver shouted as he waved his arms about.

Vector rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, it was the defining moment for my character..."

"Pfft. Casual." Shadow muttered as he munched on a swiss roll, "Man, am I gonna eat this whole. Om nom nom..."

Knuckles raised a shovel he was holding in his right hand, chuckling. "This deserves a high shovel! After all, I got plenty of smart weed to spread!"

Silver's jaw dropped to the bottom of the floor as he was speechless. "I... what... huh?"

Amy Rose farted loudly, causing the candles to light up more. Amy screamed as she held down her red dress, blushing as she let out another deep tuba like toot again. "Oh my, excuse me!"

"Whoo wee! What's that smell?" Space Ghost exclaimed as he sniffed the air, "It must be this author's writing! Peeyew!" He stretched his arms. "Whoo wee! Peeyew!"

Rotor came out of one of the closed ovens, panting as he looked up. "Well, I certainly got more than enough oven punishment."

Silver folded his arms as he stared at Rotor. "What were you locked up for?"

Rotor sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... well, I wasn't crazy enough."

Silver rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "Of course."


	301. Chapter 301

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to see that Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were all stuck to the front oif the green counter by the pizza's cheese. Silver placed both of his hands on his hips.

"All right, what the hell is going on?" Silver asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

Sonic chuckled nervously as he tried to explain the situation, his eyes closed. "Well, you see, I had all these pizza boxes, and Shadow accidentally used Chaos Spear on me, so we all got stuck to the counter..."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, you were in my way. I was trying to hit Knuckles."

"Do what now?" Knuckles asked as he blinked.

Vector walked into the Pizza Hut, glanced at Silver, then looked at the counter, and turned around, leaving the Pizza Hut. Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he followed Vector out of the restaurant, leaving the three stuck humanoid mammals behind.


	302. Chapter 302

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as usual, but he slipped on the floor, landing on his back. Shadow and Knuckles both chuckled as Silver groaned, trying to stand up.

"Ugh, why is the floor so slippery today?" Silver asked as his legs wobbled, slipping again as he bumped into the counter.

Space Ghost placed both of his elbows on the counter, looking down at Silver. "Oh. Seems like you're slipping up today." He observed as he blinked several times.

Silver climbed back on, holding onto the counter with both of his hands as his legs were still wobbly. "I just want to know why the floor is so slippery!"

Vector came out of his office, holding a large brown sack filled with green dollar bills, approaching the counter and looking at Silver. "It's because we gotta get ready for the London 2012 Olympics, remember?"

Silver gasped as he slapped both of his hands on your face. "Oh crap, I forgot all about that! We better get ready!" He attempted to0 leave, but he slipped on the floor again, landing flat on his face. Everyone, including Vector and Space Ghost, all pointed and laughed at Silver's misfortune.


	303. Chapter 303

Silver was cleaning the top of the green counter as Rotor and Espio were working on the pizzas, with Charmy delivering the pizzas to the waiting customers. Space Ghost was moping the floor behind the counter, whistling. Silver turned around, eying Space Ghost.

"Tad, do you really have to whistle?" Silver asked as he lowered his eyes.

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head. "What, is the mop too squeaky or something?"

Silver slapped his forehead with his right hand. "No, it's just that you're whistling too much."

Space Ghost folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Well, I like whistling. It helps me keep my focus."

Silver rolled his eyes as he kept cleaning. "Sure..." He then felt a pain in his hand, looking down to see that he hit a nail in the counter. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards, tumbling into one of the ovens and being locked in. Space Ghost blinked as he shrugged, resuming his cleaning while still whistling.


	304. Chapter 304

Silver screamed in pain as he felt the spicy flavor burning in his mouth, running around the Pizza Hut while spewing flames out of his mouth. Shadow laughed as he munched on some pizza, having placed some incredibly hot spices into Silver's slice of pizza. Knuckles was trying to hit Silver with water, but kept missing, causing the floor to get wet. Vector and Space Ghost watched from behind the counter, both of their arms folded.

"Wow. Is there anything that Shadow won't do to torment Silver?" Space Ghost asked as he turned to Vector. "I thought they were friends."

Vector laughed as he glanced at Space Ghost. "Believe me, Tad. These two lunatics go at it all the time. Even in the computer room." He turned back and laughed heartily as Silver stopped, dropped, and rolled, but it had no effect on the spice that still kept burning his mouth.

Space Ghost murmured as he kept watching.


	305. Chapter 305

Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Vector. "Hey, I was wondering, where's Silver and Space Ghost?"

Vector shrugged as he was counting the green dollar bills in the cash register. "Beats me. Last time I saw them was four hours ago. They're delivering one hundred pizzas."

Shadow placed both of his elbows on the green counter. "A hundred pizzas, huh?" He laughed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Those two dopes couldn't even clean out an oven if they tried."

Knuckles patted Shadow on the back. "Don't worry, Shad. The Triforce of Wisdom promises that Silver and Tad will safely return."

Shadow, Sonic, and Vector all looked oddly at Knuckles, who shrugged in response. Charmy was about to say something, but Cream playfully tossed a pizza in his face.


	306. Chapter 306

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut whistling, when suddenly some white paint fell on him. The can fell flat on the floor, with Silver opening his eyes, the customers laughing as they all pointed at Silver.

"Ooh, you don't look so good," Space Ghost commented as he was cleaning an empty glass.

Silver looked at his hands, to see the white paint dripping through. "Oh, you have got to be kidding..." He took out a mirror, screaming as his eyes widened. "No, no, no! This is bad!"

Vector rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hmm... maybe you shouldn't go near the oven. That'll make the paint melt."

Silver sighed as he dropped his arms, closing his eyes. "Oh, this day won't go well." He groaned.


	307. Chapter 307

Silver was running as fast as he could, holding several boxes of fresh hot pizzas in his hands. He was heading northward, in the dark, the rain pouring harshly as thunder boomed, lightning illuminating the stormy sky. Silver glanced behind him to see several Buzzers and Buzzbombers trying to zap him, but he dodged them quickly as possible. Turning on the left, he slipped on a puddle, causing him to toss the boxes of pizzas in the air.

"No! The pizzas!" Silver exclaimed as he looked up. "If anything happens to those pizzas, I'll be in deep trouble!"

He pulled himself up and used his psychic powers to grab the boxes of pizzas, holding them back in his hand. He turned around, to see that the three Buzzers and four Buzzbombers were ready to corner him. Silver used his psychic to blast the bee based badniks as he dashed away, heading inside a nearby red brick build apartment. The two remaining Buzzers tried looking for him, but Silver hid behind the door, chuckling as he headed up the stairs, safe from the badniks.

"That was easy enough!" Silver exclaimed, only for a part of the ceiling to fall on him, knocking him out. The boxes of pizzas were dropped, causing the pizzas to splatter, with Silver knocked out cold.


	308. Chapter 308

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, only to find an unexpected surprise. There were four slots machine on each side of the Pizza Hut. One on the left, and another on the right.

"What on earth?" Silver gawked, his mouth gaping as he approached the slot machines on the right, unable to comprehend their existence within a family friendly restaurant.

Vector popped out from the top of the slot machines, laughing as he landed on the black and white checkerboard floor. "Ha ha! Silver, mah boi, I'm glad you're here!" He wrapped his right lanky arm around Silver, pointing at the slot machines. "Look at these fine beauties! We're gonna make a fortune on these things?"

Silver glanced up at Vector oddly. "Sir, wouldn't we get bad press from having slots inside Pizza Hut?"

Vector laughed as he patted his stomach several times. "Oh Silver, you always want to be a negative nancy! Cheer up, will ya?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as Shadow and Knuckles entered the Pizza Hut, looking at the slots.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Shadow asked, folding his arms.

Knuckles poked the slot machine on the northernmost corner, only for it to fire several pizzas instead of coins. Silver and Shadow looked at each other oddly as Vector laughed his head off, with Knuckles screaming as he tried but failed to fight against the pizzas.


	309. Chapter 309

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to bump into Espio, who was holding three boxes of pizza. Silver and Espio both grunted as they fell on their butts, with Espio catching the pizzas.

"Watch it, will you?" Espio stated as he got back up, walking past Silver. "The last thing I need is to be covered in a cheesy mess."

Silver rubbed the back of his head, getting up white muttering, "You're telling me, buddy..." He then screamed as he went sliding across the floor, colliding with the green counter. He groaned in pain as he whited out, falling on his back, his right leg twitching.

Space Ghost looked over the counter, gasping as he saw the fainted Silver. "Oh no... this won't be good for my career..." He muttered to himself as he looked around, pulling Silver behind the counter and trying to wake him up.


	310. Chapter 310

Silver tumbled down the stairs as he landed flat on his face, having slipped on a slice of pizza he dropped. He moaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ough... I need new shoes or something, I keep slipping on everything..."

Space Ghost was at the end of the hallway, waiting at the door. "Come on, Silver. We've got to deliver all of these hot pizzas, or Vector would be pissed."

Silver nodded his head. "I agree. Let's go deliver the rest of those pizzas before something happens-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as suddenly there were several piles of pizzas launched at him, covering him completely.

Space Ghost dropped his jaw in disbelief as Silver attempted but failed to get out of the cheesy mess. Shadow and Knuckles both laughed as they gave each other a high shovel, having planned the ambush.


	311. Chapter 311

Silver ran into the Pizza Hut as he panted, being completely soaked by the thunderstorm outside. He tried catching his breath as he had his hands on his knees, the water dripping from his large quills.

"You all right over there, Silver?" Sonic asked, who was cleaning all of the tables. "You seem quite tired."

Shadow and Knuckles glanced over at Silver as they were playing the slots on the right side, with a Buzzer and a Moto Bug next to them. Vector was checking out the cash register as Space Ghost served the customers several pizzas, with Rotor, Espio, and Charmy all making more pizzas.

Silver looked up, a smile on his face as he remarked, despite being totally exhausted, "Am I okay? Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing like a little water to make you feel better." He kept chuckling as he let out a sigh, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed.

Everyone gasped as Sonic grabbed Silver and tried waking him up by slapping him across the face. Shadow and Knuckles shrugged as they resumed playing, while Vector resumed checking his money.


	312. Chapter 312

Silver was wiping the green counter as he whistled merrily. Space Ghost was handing the customers their delicious pizzas, walking back towards the counter.

"Wow, those slots Vector installed really are giving us more money!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he munched on a free slice of pizza.

Silver nodded as he shook his head. "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised, considering that we were doing pretty great."

Espio was cleaning out the ovens, overhearing Silver and Space Ghost's conversation. He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Well, you know Vector. More business is great business."

Vector laughed heartily as he slammed the door open, placing his hands firmly on his scaly hips. "Ha ha, that's right Espio! The more money we get, the better we are as a working, well functioning business! It's that simple, and that complicated!"

And then everyone laughed in unison. Cue campy music.


	313. Chapter 313

Silver walked out of the Pizza Hut holding several boxes of pizza. He sighed as he shook his head.

"Another delivery to Shadow. Boy, I wonder what will come out of this," Silver muttered to himself as he headed north.

Fifteen minutes later, Silver arrived at the apartment Shadow was briefly residing in. Shadow opened the door, spotting Silver.

"Here's you triple deluxe pizza with extra chocolate, stuffed with onion and vanilla icing," Silver groaned as he handed the boxes of pizza to Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he held the boxes of pizza. "Thanks, Silver. Here's a tip for you - always watch your surroundings." He then slammed the door in Silver's face. He turned around, opening the top box of pizza, only to be punched in the face by a red punching glove.

Silver chuckled as he dusted his hands off. "Heh heh. Always have a back up plan," He chuckled as he ran off, heading south.


	314. Chapter 314

Silver looked over the green counter, gawking as he saw Wendy O' Koopa and Bowser Jr. in front of him. He tossed his arms in the air. "What are you two doing here?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Aren't you starring in your own fanfic?"

Wendy shook her right hand at Silver. "Yeah yeah. Is there any room here?"

Vector came out of the office, a large amount of green dollar bills spilling out of the office. He approached the cash register, his boots filled to the rim with green dollar bills. "Sorry, miss. We don't hire non Sonic characters here."

Everyone looked at Vector oddly, causing the crocodile to nervously step back.

Space Ghost popped his head out of the oven nearby. "But, I'm not a Sonic character..."

Silence.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's go, Wendy." He and Wendy then left, only to have pizzas fall on them.

Suddenly, pizzas fell on everyone. And everyone laughed.


	315. Chapter 315

Silver was cleaning the windows of the Pizza Hut from the outside as he was whistling to himself. Sonic and Espio were serving the customers pizzas from inside, while Space Ghost kept the counter in check. Charmy and Rotor were cleaning out the ovens, while Vector was in his office, sniffing his handful of green dollar bills.

"Finished!" Silver exclaimed as he placed both of his hands on his hips, smiling as the windows were shining brightly. "Yeah! I did a great job! Hopefully they stay this way!"

Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly as the clear blue sky and white puffy clouds were replaced with dark stormy clouds, white lightning zapping the sky as it started raining harshly, the wind blowing so hard it caused all the windows to break. Silver screamed as he held onto the counter, with Sonic and Espio all grabbing the customers and hiding them behind the counter. Space Ghost held onto the cash register, but he was blown away by the powerful winds. The entire restaurant was wrecked, the roof being ripped off, with Vector crying out in horror as all his precious green dollar bills were blown into the air.

Shadow and Knuckles were still playing the slots, which were somehow still operating. The two humanoid mammals shrugged as they ignored the powerful storm, focusing on winning some slots. Silver noticed this, and he sighed.


	316. Chapter 316

Silver ran right into the Pizza Hut, slamming the door shut as he panted. He then collapsed on the floor. Space Ghost and Espio ran over to the entrance to help Silver up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Space Ghost asked.

Silver's face was pale, his eyes widening as he shook with fright. "They're... coming... the hobos!"

Vector heard Silver's words, screaming as he grabbed all the green dollar bills in his office and stuffing them away. "NOT THE HOBOS AGAIN! AHH!" He busted right through the wall, running out of the Pizza Hut by busting through the wall, leaving a gap in the restaurant. Espio's right eye twitched as Vector pushed aside incoming vehicles, running down to the western direction.

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut began to shake as hobos began to attack the customers. Espio and Space Ghost dropped Silver as they fought off the hobos. Silver screamed as he was kidnapped by the hobos.


	317. Chapter 317

Silver was cleaning the windows again as Space Ghost and Rotor were busy fixing the wall that Vector created on the exte3rior of the Pizza Hut. Sonic sped by, turning around to see his co workers working on the restaurant.

"Wow. You guys are doing a pretty good job," Sonic commented as he placed his hands on his hips, chuckling. "Maybe I can help speed up the process."

Silver sighed as he turned to Sonic. "Look, I know you're egotistic and quick and all, but can you leave this to us? Go make pizzas."

Sonic shrugged as he opened his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sister Maceley." He whistled as he ran in, coming right back out with several boxes of fresh pizzas. "See ya, pothead!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he continued cleaning the windows, with Vector by the green counter, sniffing the green dollar bills with pleasure as Shadow and Knuckles were still fixated on playing the slots.


	318. Chapter 318

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only to be flattened by an array of Moto Bugs that ran into the Pizza Hut. Silver groaned weakly, being as flat as a pancake as he stood up, being blown into the air by the strong gust.

Space Ghost exited the Pizza Hut and looked up, watching Silver be blown back to back around Station Square's sky by the gusty wind. He whistled as he shook his head. "Sheesh! Poor Silver just isn't lucky!"

Sonic zipped bu, holding four boxes of pizza in his hand, turning to his left, facing Space Ghost. "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Espio was also holding several boxes of pizza in his hands, shaking his head. "It's no use. He'll need to count on returning back to normal in the next chapter."

Space Ghost stretched his arms as he retorted, "But doesn't everything in this damn story always reset by the next chapter?"

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself. Sonic, Espio, and Space Ghost all looked at each other as Silver screamed. Somehow, the slots survived, and both Shadow and Knuckles were still addicted to the game.

"I rate this chapter seven out of seven asses," Vector commented as he was scratching his back with several green dollar bills.


	319. Chapter 319

Silver handed two Moto Bugs five chocolate pizzas, going to the back of the kitchen, to see that Space Ghost, Espio, and Charmy were making a large amount of chocolate pizzas. Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Chocolate pizza? Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Space Ghost paused for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Hmm... cheesiness with the sweetness of chocolate..." He shrugged as he laughed. "Ha! It works both ways!"

"High shovel! I'm rich!" Knuckles exclaimed happily as he held a shovel in his right fist, having gotten triple seven. Suddenly, a large amount of gold rings flooded in the Pizza Hut, overtaking Knuckles.

Shadow growled as he slammed his right fist on his slot machine. "Damn! The pothead got lucky, but I barely get a damn cent!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he then started chuckling. "Oh Shadow..."


	320. Chapter 320

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, walking up to Shadow and Knuckles, who were still addicted to the slots. Silver placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "You two really love this thing, huh?"

Shadow was too focused on the game, not bothering to turn his head around to face Silver. "Lady luck is on my side, pothead. Don't bother me."

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I need all the rings I can afford to get me some more of my smart weed."

Silver raised his right eyebrow. "You have been reading a bit too much TGT." He shrugged as he turned around, slipping on a slice of vanilla flavored pizza. "Augh, damn it!"

Toadette and Aria Meloetta gasped, sitting at a nearby table eating the vanilla flavored pizza, shocked to see Silver fall and curse. Shadow and Knuckles were too glued to the slots.


	321. Chapter 321: Mosquitoes Ruin Everything

Silver The Hedgehog as cleaning up the green counter as Space Ghost was giving the customers their pizzas. Vector The Crocodile was keeping watch of the cash register as he rubbed the top of it with his right hand, humming to himself. Sonic The Hedgehog, Espio The Chameleon, and Rotor The Walrus were all busy making food in the kitchen, mainly pizza of course, as the plucky, young Charmy Bee delivered the ready goods to Space Ghost. And as usual, both Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna were still addicted to the slot machines, determined to garner a lot of rings out of them.

"Man, this morning was perfect," Silver stated as he grabbed another cleaning tissue, "Clear blue skies, nice sunny weather, no bugs anywhere... I wish more days were like this."

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut restaurant was filled to the brim with mosquitoes. Everyone screamed as they ran out, unfinished slices of pizzas dropped on the floor and tables, with Shadow and Knuckles somehow ignoring the bug infestation. Silver and his other coworkers were doing their best to smack the bugs away, with Vector pulling the cash register off the counter and using it to swat the mosquitoes.

"Back! Back, you blood sucking beasts!" Vector called out as he was able to kill the mosquitoes with the cash register, which was filled to the brim with money.

"Me and my big mouth," Silver groaned loudly as he used his psychic powers to keep the mosquitoes at bay, with more of them entering and ruining what otherwise was a nice, peaceful day.

* * *

Vector sighed with a smile as he placed his right elbow on the green counter, turning his head to Espio, who was reading the newspaper as it was night time at the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, and they were the only two characters left as everyone else left. "Pretty good night to be relaxing, eh Espio?"

"...Meh." Espio commented as he shifted through the newspaper, shaking his head. "The neighborhood stinks of cigarettes. It annoys me."

"Well, cigarettes aren't as much of a problem as those mosquitoes that were here earlier," Vector commented as he stretched his arms. "Anyway, it's good that we get to have a chat like this just between the two of us. Kind of makes working here more... personal."

"Whatever you say." Espio commented as he flipped through the page, with Vector shrugging as he decided to go count the money for the night.


	322. Chapter 322

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, much to his horror to see that pizza was splattered everywhere. He screamed as he slapped his hands on his face.

"Aw lord, what happened in here?" Silver exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Space Ghost emerged from behind the counter, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see, we were trying to get the pizzas out of the oven, but they wouldn't come out."

Silver folded his arms as he shook his head. "So you let the pizzas splatter everywhere instead."

Space Ghost chuckled sheepishly. "Ehehe, well..." He rubbed his right arm as a pizza from the ceiling fell right on his face.

Silver sighed as he started cleaning up the cheesy mess, while Space Ghost attempted to help, to Silver's dismay.


	323. Chapter 323: Silver Injures Himself

"How do you feel about this formerly being the shortest chapter at exactly one hundred words?" Shadow asked as he munched on a slice of anchovies topped pizza.

Rouge shrugged as she held her hands together, shaking her head with a disappointed sigh. "Oh, I don't know. I just wanna rob some sweet diamonds. And emeralds, of course..." Her eyes took a bright shine as she chuckled.

"I swear to Chaos, if you try and take my Master Emerald again..." Knuckles growled as he approached the table Rouge and Shadow were sitting at with a new pizza pie containing sausages, "I will rip out your throat."

Rouge and Shadow exchanged worried looks with each other as Knuckles sat down, munching on one of the pizza pie's sausage topped slices as he casted a glare at Rouge. Vector walked by, wondering why Knuckles seemed tick as he shrugged, continuing on with his inspection of the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Silver was in the kitchen, cleaning out the ovens as Space Ghost handled the front of the Pizza Hut, standing behind the green counter as always. Suddenly, Silver hit his head on the oven, groaning in pain as he fell backwards.

"_Whoa!_ You all right, Silver?" Sonic asked as he grabbed Silver from behind.

Silver groaned in pain as he lowered his eyes, looking up at Sonic. "Yeah... I just banged my head... I'll be fine."

Suddenly, much to the hedgehogs' dismay, the oven Silver was working in fell on top of them, squishing them. And then, awkward silence.


	324. Chapter 324

Space Ghost was starting to get bored as he placed both of his hands on his face. "Making pizzas for all eternity, serving lousy customers... I miss hosting my own talk show."

"But Space Ghost," Silver commented as he appeared next to Space Ghost, "This is a decent job with good learning experience and reasonable money."

Space Ghost glared at Silver. "Yeah, for you. But for a formerly famous superhero talk show host like me, it's in the gutters." He sniffled as he shook his head.

Charmy sighed heavenly as he buzzed behind Space Ghost, holding his hands together. "This Pizza Hut is the most perfect place in the universe."

Space Ghost and Silver stared oddly at Charmy, who was still having great imaginations and ignoring the received stares.


	325. Chapter 325

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as usual, whistling to himself as he headed towards the back, to change into uniform. Shadow and Knuckles were surrounded by plenty of rings, but neither cared as they were still addicted to the slot machines.

"Hmm, we have well over three hundred chapters," Silver commented as he rubbed his chin, pondering to himself. "I wonder if we can break the record for the fanfic with the most chapters..."

Vector suddenly exited the office and placed four boxes of hot pizzas in several boxes, handing all of them to Silver. "You can wonder about that on your way out! Now go, we got customers to serve!" He barked out.

Silver sighed as he tried holding the boxes, slowly walking out as the boxes were heavier than he anticipated. Space Ghost was at the cash register, fixing his blasters as he ignored what just occurred.


	326. Chapter 326

Silver as cleaning the floors of the Pizza Hut after the pizza splattering from yesterday. He was scrubbing as much as he could, but the stains just wouldn't come off.

"Damn it... can't the author throw me a bone for once?" Silver asked as he looked up at the sky, raising the roof as he tossed his arms in the air. "All I ask for is for these floors to be clean!"

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut began shaking as the ceiling tiles fell from the ceiling, hitting Silver square on the head. Silver groaned as he fell back, having fainted.

Several hours later, Silver woke up, to see that there were customers of a large variety eating pizza and having snacks. The entire floor was completely clean.

"My wish came true!" Silver observed as he pumped his arms into the air. "Yes! Thank you, author from beyond!"


	327. Chapter 327

Silver was finishing up several pizzas as he handed them to several Moto Bugs who were waiting, placing the green dollar bills into the cash register as he headed to the back to prepare more pizzas. Sonic zipped back into the Pizza Hut after having finished several deliveries.

"Hey Silver, you think you can switch positions with me?" Sonic asked as he stretched his arms. "I need a quick rest."

Silver nodded as he approached Sonic. "Oh, sure thing! I could use some exercise, anyway!" He jumped over the green counter, taking several boxes of fresh hot pizzas with him as he left the Pizza Hut.

Sonic smiled, heading back to the kitchen and making a lot more yummy pizzas at the speed of sound. "All right, let's juice!"


	328. Chapter 328: Lakithunder Sells Batteries

Silver was delivering some pizzas in the Mystic Cave Zone, watching out for the Crawlton and Flasher badniks that populated the underground area. Silver screamed as he fell off one of the wooden platforms, still holding onto the seven boxes of pizzas he had in his possession.

"Oh man... I gotta be careful around this place, or I'm going to be more splattered than a pizza," Silver muttered to himself as he grabbed a nearby vine and started rising back up.

Silver landed on a nearby rail, skidding downwards on it as he headed towards the western direction. Silver jumped off the rail, trying to grab the vine above him, but he missed, causing him to fall down into a pit with spikes. Silver screamed as he fell off the screen, losing a life, and the boxes of pizzas.

* * *

Lakithunder hummed as he came to the Pizza Hut, selling batteries as he had them in his dark cloud.

"Batteries! Get your fresh batteries here, folks!" Lakithunder exclaimed as he chucked various batteries to the customers munching on pizzas.

Espio folded his arms as he stood behind the green counter, watching Lakithunder come up to him. "Why are you selling batteries here instead of running your Power Plant in Seaside Hill?"

Lakithunder chuckled as he rolled his hands around. "Because this basically free advertising! I'll be able to get folks to recognize me, then they'll look me up and come to my _sizzling_ Power Plant!

Everyone groaned at Lakithunder's electric pun as Silver stumbled in, collapsing on his knees as he had one lone box full of pepperoni pizza, dropping it as he landed face first into the box of pizza, the actual pizza itself hitting his face. Everyone gasped as Lakithunder floated over Silver, looking down for a few seconds as he then chucked at battery at the exhausted hedgehog.

"Free batteries! Charged at Lakithunder's Power Plant! Which is owned _shockingly_ by me!" Lakithunder advertised as he turned to the customers, who all groaned again.


	329. Chapter 329: Pizza Topped Egg Pawns

Silver The Hedgehog was doing another pizza delivery as he was in the Ocean Palace, swiftly dodging the incoming red and white rolling stones as he headed north, holding several boxes of sausage topped pizza in his hands. He jumped over several airborne platforms, heading higher and higher as he jumped onto the roof, going as fast as he could without pushing himself over the limit.

"All right, the customer is close. I can sense it," Silver commented.

Silver spotted a couple of yellow colored Egg Pawns talking with each other. Silver walked towards them, but suddenly spikes popped out of the ground, sending him and the pizzas flying. Silver screamed in pain as he went flailing into the seawater behind the Ocean Palace, with the pizzas splattering all over the Egg Pawns. As Silver emerged out of the seawater, the four pizza topped Egg Pawns all faced Silver, taking out their guns and shooting at the silver colored hedgehog, with Silver screaming as he ran westward, heading back to Seaside Hill.

* * *

"So, how did the delivery go?" Vector The Crocodile asked as he was munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza, his arms resting on the green counter as he was on the kitchen side.

Silver smiled sheepishly as he rolled his hands around, nodding his head as he approached Vector, trying to make the situation sound good. "Oh, it went pretty well. The pizzas got delivered."

"Did you make money?" Vector asked, a serious flair in his eyes as he held his hands together. "That's the main important thing. ...Well, that, and customer satisfaction."

Silver was about to comment, when he turned around, to see the same four yellow Egg Pawns from the Ocean Palace behind him, all four of the pizza covered robots still having their blasters as they fired at Silver, with Silver running for his life again as the Egg Pawns followed. Vector took the moment to think of why the Egg Pawns were covered in pizza, then widened his eyes as he realized that Silver failed in his delivery.

"**_SILVER...!_**" Vector angrily bellowed, his bellow of rage enough to shake the entire city.


	330. Chapter 330

Vector screamed loudly, causing the entire Pizza Hut to shake. Silver ran into the office, with Sonic and Espio handling the pizza chores in Silver's place.

"Vector, Vector, Vector!" Silver exclaimed vividly, "Boss, what's wrong?" He asked as he ran up to Vector's desk, looking over to see Vector on the ground, curled up like a ball.

Vector's eyes widened as he looked up at Silver. "I'm missing my dime! I lost it!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "You're getting worried over a dime?"

Vector grabbed Silver by the neck. "That dime brings good luck! I need it!"

Suddenly, a regular pizza appeared on the desk, with a dime right in the middle. Silver and Vector looked at each other oddly as Vector tossed Silver aside, snatching the dime from the pizza. The pizza suddenly mutated and gobbled up Vector, much to Silver's horror, who ran out of the office, his mind turned to poop. The mutated pizza returned to normal.


	331. Chapter 331: Vanilla Seduces Silver

Silver the Hedgehog was tasked with a rather important mission. He was to deliver a very special cherry flavored pizza to Vanilla The Rabbit, on behalf of Vector The Crocodile, who had a very obvious crush on Cream the Rabbit's mom . Silver approached Vanilla's house, knocking on the door as Vanilla opened it.

"Hello, Silver. Nice weather we're having, huh?" Vanilla asked as she lowered her eyes, smiling widely as she held her hands together.

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand as he handed Vanilla the white cardboard box full of pizza. "Here's your special cherry flavored pizza, Vanilla. It's on the house, free of charge. Vector paid for it."

Vanilla's eyes widened with joy as she gladly accepted the pizza. "Oh, it's for free? Well, that's quite splendid!" She opened the box, taking a good whiff of the delicious smelling pizza as she closed it. She then winked with her right eye as she gave Silver a look of pleasure. "Say, how about you come eat this with me...?"

Silver gulped as he waved his hands at Vanilla, being caught off guard. "N-no! No, no, I have to go back to the Pizza Hut, Ms. Vanilla, I still have a lot of work to do..."

Vanilla laughed as she grabbed Silver by the arm with her right hand. "Nonsense! Who needs work when we can have some fun?"

Silver screamed as he tried pulling his right arm away, but Vanilla pulled him successfully into the house, closing the door shut.

* * *

"There you are!" Vector exclaimed as he had his hands on his hips, an annoyed look on his face as he shook his head. "What the hell took you so long!?"

"Vanilla..." Silver chuckled in a weird manner as he stumbled up to Vector, glancing up at the peeved green crocodile, the hedgehog's face full of red kiss marks. "She's... one of a kind..."

Silver then stumbled to Vector's desk, bumping into it as he fell on his back. Vector shook with rage as he realized that Vanilla spent some 'quality time' with Silver, with Espio and Charmy taking a sneak into the office to notice the whole thing.

"Gosh, did Silver do something naughty?" Charmy innocently asked as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Espio scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "No, he did something stupid. As usual."


	332. Chapter 332

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, to find Space Ghost playing the slots alongside Shadow and Knuckles. He placed his hands on his head as he shook his head. "Oh Tad, not you too."

Space Ghost chuckled as he turned his head to the right, facing Silver. "Oh, hey Silver! I'm just trying to get some rings so I can pay off Vector."

Silver raised his right eye. "What? Pay off Vector? For what?"

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I asked him if I could do my talk show here occasionally, and he agreed so long as I pay up." He smiled as his eyes widened. "Luckily, the luck seems to be with me since I'm getting a lot of rings!" He then laughed.

Silver rolled his eyes as he headed to the kitchen to make more pizzas. "You're one of a kind, Space G..." He muttered in disbelief.


	333. Chapter 333: Trip To The Casinopolis

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this fanfic has been here for well over two years, and it's already at the three hundred and thirty three chapter mark. Pretty grand. Especially since this now has the most chapters of any of my fanfics. Pretty neat for me to brag about it and all. Or not. Let's see if I can make it to chapter numbers 444, 555, 666, 777, 888, and the elusive 999. Probably not at the slow rate I normally go. Ah well, enjoy the chapter and the rest of the pizzariffic fanfic!

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was off on another pizza delivery, with Space Ghost accompanying him, due to delivering fifty pizzas over all of Station Square. The duo were to the easternmost point, just shy of the Casinopolis as they were giving human citizens their prized pizzas.

"Say, this isn't all too bad," Space Ghost admitted as he briefly flexed his muscles, being limited in movement due to low budget animation. "At first, the number of pizzas to deliver seemed unreasonable, but this is totally reasonable."

Silver chuckled as he shrugged, facing Space Ghost as he rolled his right hand. "Well, as you would put it, it's that simple and that complicated." He then looked at the large, brightly lit neon Casinopolis sign as he and Space Ghost walked in. "I'm already getting a vibe of the Pizza Hut we work in just by walking in."

The two chuckled as they went inside the hugely casino based casino, giving the tourists their pizzas, and on the brief occasions playing particular casino games to rake in several extra rings.

* * *

"So how goes the delivery?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked as he was munching on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, watching Silver walk into the Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square Pizza Hut with Space Ghost. "Like I need to ask."

"Pretty... swell, actually." Silver commented as he approached Shadow, moving his hands around. "There wasn't much to prevent us from stopping our duties of delivering pizza. Plus..." He smirked as he then pulled out various gold rings, revealing them to Shadow. "Me and Tad got quite a lucky amount of money."

"Where exactly did you deliver those pizzas to?" Shadow stated as he sipped his Diet Coke-Cola, placing it down on the green table.

Space Ghost chuckled as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, pointing at Shadow with his left hand. "Where else? We went to the Casinopolis!"

Vector suddenly jumped out of the ceiling tile above Space Ghost and Silver as he landed in front of the two, folding his lanky arms together. "So that's the reason why you two took so long."

Silver and Space Ghost screamed as Space Ghost jumped into Silver's arms, with Vector glancing at Shadow, who merely shrugged. Shrugging as well, Vector took the yellow rings Silver collected from the Casinopolis, heading upstairs to the second floor.

"Hey!" Silver exclaimed angrily as he noticed that Vector took his catch, dropping Space Ghost as he dashed after Vector. "Vex, that's my prize money!"


	334. Chapter 334

Silver was back in the Pizza Hut, noticing that there were plenty of flowers being planted inside by several Egg pawns. Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as Sonic zipped by with several boxes of pizza in his hands.

"I don't get it. Why do we have so many flowers in here?" Silver asked as he blinked.

Charmy popped up next to Silver, his hands behind his back as he giggled. "Oh, Mr. Silver! Vex said we should have some vegetation to attract the people who only eat veggies!"

Silver eyed Charmy oddly. "Wait... so we're going to serve veggie pizzas?"

"That's right!" Vector laughed as he stuffed a freshly made veggie pizza into Silver's mouth. "Enjoy its odd taste, because it's gonna make us rich!"

Silver gulped down the pizza as he continued rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know... I still feel funny about this..."


	335. Chapter 335

Silver was running down the street heading towards the west, holding five boxes of hot pizzas as he was being chased by the GUN Truck, which was aiming to destroy Silver. Silver tried tossing several green blasts of psychic back at the GUN Truck, but the giant machinery ignored the blasts as it got closer to the psychic hedgehog.

"Yeesh! All I'm trying to do is deliver these pizzas, and this is the reception I get?" Silver exclaimed as he kept running.

Suddenly, Silver slipped on a slice of pizza on the road, causing him to tumble and start rolling down like a stone, screaming as the boxes of pizzas rolled with him. Silver and the boxes of pizza then crashed into a literal brick wall, with the GUN Truck plowing right through it, sending Silver soaring sky high.


	336. Chapter 336

Silver was looking at several buildings in front of the Pizza Hut, facing the eastern direction. He held two binoculars as he looked for anything suspicious, with Charmy next to him.

"Why are we doing this again, Silver?' Charmy asked as he buzzed about, rubbing the back of his head.

Silver turned to Charmy, replying, "Well, Vector told me that Sheldon J. Plankton of the Chum Bucket is attempting to steal the secret formula to all of our pizzas."

Charmy eyed Silver oddly. "Wait, why would he go from stealing Krabby Patties to stealing pizzas?"

Neither had a chance to say anything else, as they were blown up by a powerful explosion. On the tallest building facing the Pizza Hut, Plankton was at the top, laughing as he held a gray colored remote with a big red button on it.


	337. Chapter 337

Silver ran into the Pizza Hut, panting as he had several injuries across his entire body. Everyone in the Pizza Hut turned their focus to Silver, wondering what happened to him.

"Hey Silver, are you okay?" Space Ghost asked as he handed a Motobug a fresh hot pizza, placing in the green dollar bills, "You look like you got mugged."

Silver shook his head as he dusted himself, trying to get rid of the stains received on his red work shirt. "Well, my delivery today was rather unpleasant. Three Crabmeats jumped on me while I was in the Labyrinth Zone, and now look at me."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh Silver, why do you always get into accidents..." He then laughed to himself as he sipped his coffee.

Silver was about to remark, but he was so exhausted he collapsed on the floor. Everyone gasped as Vector bursted out of his office, noticing Silver down. He tried performing CPR on Silver, but it didn't seem to work, as Silver was out of breath.


	338. Chapter 338

Silver walked right into the Pizza Hut, cleaning up the tables as fast as he could, wiping every single crumb of pizza. Space Ghost and Espio watched from behind the green counter, both with their arms crossed.

"Boy, that kid sure can get some cleaning done." Space Ghost commented.

Espio nodded his head as he opened his eyes. "Can't say I blame him. He's been working his butt off to get better payment from Vector."

Charmy was next to Espio on the right, eating some pizza. "Boy, I wish we could all work like Silver!" He then laughed as he gulped down the last piece of his pizza.


	339. Chapter 339

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, noticing that Shadow and Knuckles were holding each other, with Knuckles crying loudly. Silver scratched his head as he turned to his left, seeing two repair Egg Pawns, who were wearing white coats over their orange bodies, fixing up the slot machines.

"You guys really overused this thing," The Egg Pawn on the left commented, trying to pull the slot machine out of the wall.

The Egg Pawn on the right was cleaning the pizza scrapings off of the machine. "Eating pizza while playing the slots? That's not a good habit."

Knuckles bawwed loudly as he lifted his head. "It's so not fair! I almost had it, too!"

Shadow had his eyes closed, patting Knuckles on the back. "There there, Knickles. We'll have some pizza to soothe you up."

Silver rolled his eyes as he headed to the back of the kitchen. "What am I going to do with these two..."


	340. Chapter 340

Silver watched Charmy place on the salt and pepper on various pizzas, shifting them towards Space Ghost, who handed the finished pizzas to the generic, nameless customers. Charmy scratched his butt with his right hand as he resumed shaking the salt and pepper.

Silver placed his right hand on his hip as he turned to Charmy. "Careful. You don't want to get pepper in your eye."

Charmy stuck his tongue out at Silver. "Please! I'll be fine, porcupine head! Besides, I'm a bee, how bad can a little pepper be?" He then sniffed in the pepper, causing him to sneeze, knocking the salt and pepper containers down. Charmy placed his hands on the green counter, with the pepper coming into contact with his hands. Charmy then rubbed his left eye, pausing as he felt an intense burn.

Charmy then screamed in pain as he flew back and forth, knocking Silver and Space Ghost down as he flew around the Pizza Hut, screaming in pain as his left eye was bright red, feeling as if it was on fire. Silver rubbed his head as he got back up, only to be knocked down again by the panicking Charmy.


	341. Chapter 341

Silver The Hedgehog entered Vector's office, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he approached the desk. "Err, Vector... we have a bit of a problem..."

Vector got out of his bed made entirely out of green dollar bills, standing up on his feet as he towered over Silver. "What is it? It better be urgent." He muttered.

Silver gulped as he touched his fingertips together. "Well, the customers are complaining that the pizzas are tasting rather bland, and..." He started to tremble. "We've been using the cheapest ingredients to churn the pizzas out."

Vector's eyes nearly popped out as he fell on his back, flabbergasted. "What? You're using cheap crap to make the food?" He grabbed Silver by the neck. "Listen, and listen well! This Pizza Hut prides itself on high quality and craftsmanship, and there's no way we're gonna use cheap ingredients!" He then tossed Silver across the one, causing him to break through the wall and land on a yellow and green table, breaking it as well. Vector emerged out of the hole in the wall, clapping his hands as he got the attention of everyone inside, turning his head to the workers. "Listen up, you bums! Go find the highest quality ingredients for this Pizza Hut right now, or I'm going to dock your pay!" He then pounded his left fist into his right hand. "Or worse!"

Space Ghost, Sonic, and Charmy all gulped as Rotor and Espio had looks of concern on their eyes. All five of them ran out, with Silver limping behind, holding his right arm as he groaned in pain. Vector had his hands firmly on his hip, growling out of anger over the realization that he could lose profits.


	342. Chapter 342: Crack A Window, Will Ya?

Silver busted into the Pizza Hut panting, his eyes widening as he puffed his chest several times. The customers all looked at him oddly as Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head.

"Crack a window, will ya?" Space Ghost joked as he pointed at Silver. "You look exhausted. Get some rest, dude."

Silver tried to say something, but he was then smacked in the face with a pizza by Shadow. Silver growled as the pizza fell off his face, attempting to grab Shadow by the neck as several pizzas fell on him, covering the silver colored hedgehog completely. Shadow looked up, seeing Sonic and Charmy on the rooftop, giggling.

* * *

"I feel like that these chapters don't have any actual quality in them." Knuckles commented as he munched on a slice of black olives pizza.

Amy rolled her eyes as she sipped a can of Dr. Pepper. "That's because the author rushed most of these chapters to break a record for the most chapters. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Taking another sip, Amy burped loudly as she grabbed a slice of sausage pizza and munched on it.

Espio was mopping the floor as he turned his head to Knuckles and Amy. "There's only so much you can do in a story involving us working at Pizza Hut," He stated to them as he kept on mopping.


	343. Chapter 343

Silver was in a busy section of Station Square, on the western end as he tried crossing over to the east. There were cars, trucks, buses, taxi cabs, and trolleys everywhere, making it hard for the psychic using hedgehog to get across. It didn't help that he was holding ten boxes of hot, fresh pizzas.

"Man, I should have let Sonic handle this," Silver muttered to himself as he sighed, closing his eyes. "This is too much for me. Why did I agree to this?"

He attempted to take a step onto the street, but a taxi cab sped by, causing Silver to fall on his butt, the boxes of pizzas falling down. Silver groaned as he grabbed the fallen boxes of pizza, only to be splashed by a puddle nearby, which was run over by a speeding car. All of the boxes of pizza were damp, and Silver was completely soaked. He fell to his knees, screaming loudly as he disrupted the normal traffic hour in the area.


	344. Chapter 344

Silver decided to take a little trip to Isle Delfino, selling the pizzas he crafted in Pizza Hut alongside Space Ghost and Espio. Vector and Charmy tagged along, to make sure that Silver wasn't alone. The three humanoid animals were on the airstrip near Delfino Plaza.

"Gee boss, it's nice of you to be here with us!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed with excitement.

Vector chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I gotta make sure you and Silver deliver these pizzas with pride and honor! Plus, I can afford a vacation while I'm here..." He started to rub his hands together.

Silver was holding ten boxes of fresh hot pizzas, turning to Vector. "Are you sure the Pizza Hut is in good hands, Vex?"

Vector laughed as he slapped Silver on the back. "Of course! Space Ghost knows how to handle a restaurant! We'll be fine!"

Quick look back at the Pizza Hut in Station Square, Space Ghost has been placed in charged while Sonic, Espio, and Rotor continue working on in the kitchen, serving the customers with a smile. As usual, Shadow and Knuckles were addicted to the recently fixed slot machines, getting more money than ever before.

"I won't let Vector down!" Space Ghost boldly proclaimed, his hands on his hips as he smiled, "I'll treat this Pizza Hut like it was still my talk show!" He then realized what he said and started to cry, cuddling himself in the corner to the far right of the Pizza Hut, inside Vector's office. Everyone noticed this, and shrugged.


	345. Chapter 345: How Do Do A Flashback

"You know, Shadow, now's the perfect time for a flashback." Knuckles commented as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, closing his eyes as he looked up.

_Silver handed Knuckles three sets of pizza pies, one of then anchovies topped, another sausage topped, and the last chilli topped. Knuckles rubbed his hands together gleefully as he munched down on all the pizzas, with Silver rolling his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips._

_"You sure do love your pizza, Knux." Silver laughed as he shook his head, summoning more different pizzas using his green psychic power._

"...What kind of flashback was that?" Shadow retorted as he folded his arms.

Knuckles frowned as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I just wanted to actually involve Silver in the Pizza Hut. And increase the word count all the while." He replied.

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Knuckles as he smirked. "You want a flashback, I'll give you a flashback."

_The scene then went to another flashback, only this time it wasn't in the Pizza Hut. It was at the rarely used 80's Boulevard, where Shadow and Silver were both riding on Extreme Gear boards as they were racing through the 1980's based metropolis, with ads for SEGA Game Gear, Fantasy Zone, and Phantasy Star II being plastered amongst the skyscrapers._

_"I'll show you who's better on a gear board!" Shadow taunted as he zipped past Silver, pushing him into a speeding yellow taxi cab nearby._

_Silver growled as he chucked several green psychic blasts at Shadow, causing the black hedgehog to fall off his gear and land face flat on the pavement as Silver laughed, zipping right past Shadow. Shadow growled as he pulled out his damn fourth Chaos Emerald from behind, using the yellow emerald to freeze time as he got back onto his gear board, dashing with great speed as time returned to normal, with Shadow next to Silver. The two anthropomorphic hedgehogs then began bumping into each other in an attempt at knocking each other off their gear board._

"And that, Knuckles, is how you flashback." Shadow commented as he munched on his final slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza.

Knuckles simply had his jaw dropped in awe as he kept watching Shadow eat the pizza.

* * *

Space Ghost sighed as he was inside Vector's office, looking around the room, to see large amount of green dollar bills abound, with smaller piles of yellow rings nearby. He picked up a ripe red apple as he looked at it.

"Oh small red apple, why can't I be like you and just be simple?" Space Ghost asked as he bit into the apple, scratching his head. "I just want to sit still and be ripe without a care in the world. Instead, I'm still moping about my talk show being finished."

"It's been over for nearly ten years, Tad," Sonic shouted from outside the office.

Space Ghost slammed his head on the wooden disk, silently crying as he apple fell off the table.

* * *

Silver and Charmy were still trying to sell pizza to the Piantas and Nokis in Delfino Plaza, while Vector was relaxing on the beach next to the yellow colored Pianta selling sunglasses.


	346. Chapter 346

Silver and Charmy were still trying their best to sell pizza in Delfino Plaza, while Vector was touring the seaside city, running on the rooftops as he jumped from one rooftop to the next, climbing on top of the towers as he laughed, ignoring the plight of his two workers. The two Pianta policemen were trying to get Vector to stop, but he tossed black musical notes at them, causing them to back away. Meanwhile, the local and touring Piantas and Nokis wouldn't bother to attempt taking a pizza.

"No thanks," A blue colored female Noki declined, shaking her head.

A brown male Chuckster grabbed Silver. "For the third time, no! I don't like pizza!" He then chucked the silver colored hedgehog over the rooftop containing the pipe leading to Serena Beach.

Silver screamed as he landed in the small fountain, with the boxes of pizzas falling into the ocean. The pizzas themselves splattered on the concrete. Silver sighed as he shook his head. "I hope Tad and the others are having better luck than us..." He muttered.

* * *

Knuckles sighed as he folded his arms, sitting at the green table as he shook his head. "Man, I never realized how boring this place was without Silver..."

"You'll get over it." Espio remarked to him as he placed a white cardboard box containing sausage pizza on the table, moping the floors.

Knuckles was tempted to see what was in the box as Espio slapped his right hand away, making Knuckles whimper as he hid underneath the table, with Espio rolling his eyes.


	347. Chapter 347

Space Ghost watched as Godzilla and Rodan were fighting each other in Station Square, the two giant reptilian monsters having gotten in a fight of whose faster. Station Square itself was being destroyed, causing many of the civilians and the tourists to run in terror, heading northeastward. Sonic sped towards the action, trying to damage the two monsters, but not succeeding. Espio and Rotor continued serving as many customers as possible with as many pizzas needed, while Shadow and Knuckles ignored the chaos outside, this focused on the slot machines.

Space Ghost folded his arms as he hung his head down in shame. "I could go there alongside Sonic and help, but if I don't keep an eye on this place, I'm deader than a bowl of cereal," He muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I just wonder what Vector The Crocodile is up to..."

* * *

Back in Delfino Plaza, Silver and Charmy made a new batch of fresh hot pizzas inside the jail, exiting through the hole jetting out towards the sea as they held the pizzas above their heads. Vector was on top of the palm tree closest to the jail, his lanky bright green arms wrapped around his reptilian head.

"Hopefully, these batches won't go to waste," Silver told Charmy as they got onto land.

Charmy nodded in agreement, lowering his arms. "I here ya. Maybe we should try different areas."

The two looked at each other with smiles as they decided to take a warp towards Bianco Hills, leaving Vector behind in Delfino Plaza.


	348. Chapter 348

Silver and Charmy were in the peaceful Bianco Hills, heading towards the village as they ran on the white rocky path leading towards the river. Silver was holding five boxes of pizza, with Charmy holding three due to his light weight.

"Are you sure these Pianta villagers will be willing to pay for this pizza?" Charmy asked as he blinked, hovering over the river.

Silver nodded as he shouted to Charmy, "Don't worry! I'm sure these folks will be reasonable!" He then paused, looking down at the river, and then noticing the log. He closed his eyes as he used his psychic powers to hover over the river, making it to the other side. He smiled, opening his eyes as he ran towards the light green colored Pianta farmer to the left. "Excuse me, sir? Would you like some pizza?"

The Pianta farmer rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know... is it safe?" He asked curiously.

SIlver chuckled as he nodded his head. "Of course it's safe! It's melted cheese on tasty dough!"

The Pianta farmer's eyes widened as he took a box of pizza from Silver. "Well then, I'll take a box! How much?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Would three dollars be good?"

"Three dollars?" The Pianta farmer exclaimed as he looked around, holding the box of regular pizza as he pulled out two green dollar bills and two quarters. "Is two dollars and fifty cents good enough?"

Silver shrugged as he accepted the money. "Perfectly fine, my good sir. Enjoy the pizza!" He then waved goodbye as he headed further north, going towards the other villagers as the Pianta farmer went back into his quaint home, enjoying the tasty pizza he just received.

* * *

"Man, I remember when Silver would sell us pizzas..." Knuckles stated, both of his hands on his face.

Shadow stared blankly at Knuckles as he shook his head. "He does that all the time. How are you having nostalgia over it?"

Knuckles shrugged as he glanced back at Shadow. "I guess I really miss him that much. I can't help it."

Shadow placed his right hand on his face as he shook his head slowly. "That's not the only thing you can't help with..." He muttered to himself.


	349. Chapter 349

Silver was still serving pizzas to the local Pianta villagers of the quaint Bianco Hills, while Charmy was less successful, still holding onto his three boxes of pizzas. He spotted two Pianta kids nearby, buzzing over towards them.

"Hey! Do you guys want some pizza?" Charmy asked.

The pink female Pianta screamed as she pointed at Charmy. "Ahh! A giant bee! Stay away!" She grabbed a Poink and chucked it at Charmy's face.

Charmy sighed as he felt the Poink sucking on his face. "This isn't what I had in mind when delivering pizzas..."

Silver chuckled as he approached Charmy, only holding one pizza box after selling the other boxes. "Don't fret, Charmy, you'll get it." He then turned around, noticing the large white wall, pointing towards it. "I'm going to head towards the windmill, to see if there's anyone I missed."

Charmy grumbled as he pushed the Poink off of him. "Yeah, you do that..." He then noticed the grassy ledges nearby leading upward. "I wonder..." Charmy hovered up, seeing a large tall wooden platform at the top, as well as seeing Petey Piranha resting on the grassy cliff several feet away from the main land. Charmy chuckled as he got an idea.

* * *

_"Hey Knux, what do you want?" Silver asked Knuckles, standing behind the green counter._

_"All the pizzas you can offer!" Knuckles shouted gleefully as he rubbed his hands together, his mouth widening with joy as the counter was covered with pizzas of all different variety._

Knuckles snoozed loudly as Shadow and Espio glanced at each other, shaking their heads as they continued on with their business, with Espio crafting more pizzas as Shadow was reading the newspaper.


	350. Chapter 350

Charmy filled up some of the nearby Poinks with water using the water bottles nearby, aiming the water filled pigs at Petey Piranha. Charmy tossed the Poinks away, making contact as Petey woke from his nap, roaring loudly as he began flapping into the air.

"All right, I did it!" Charmy exclaimed as he pulled out three extra boxes of pizza. "Here, Big Plant! Come get some nice, fresh-"

Petey spat out brown goop, completely covering Charmy. Charmy screamed as the brown goop dragged him down, along with the pizza, as Petey began causing havoc on the village.

Silver was on the path heading towards the windmill, hearing cries for help. He dropped the boxes of pizza he was holding at the end of the bridge, heading back towards the village, gawking in disbelief as he witnessed Petey making a mess, covering the entire village in nothing but brown goop.

* * *

"I really do miss Silver," Knuckles stated as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, feeling depressed. "I feel awful..."

Shadow was doing a bad attempt at making Knuckles feel better, sipping some coffee. "I already told you, Knux, they'll be back soon. They're just on vacation."


	351. Chapter 351

Silver returned to the village in Bianco Hills, watching in disbelief as Petey Piranha was drowning everything in brown goop. Charmy was still at the top of the hills towards the north, trying to pull himself out of the brown goop, but failing. Silver dropped the boxes of pizza he was holding, waving his hands at Petey.

"Calm down, dude... it's no sweat going crazy for nothing," Silver attempted to calm Petey.

Petey roared loudly as he then summoned several tornadoes, causing more damage to the village. Silver snapped his fingers as he fired several green blasts of psychic. Petey fell down into the water, but he emerged, completely unharmed. He roared as he fired several shots of brown goop at Silver, getting the silver colored hedgehog dirty.

"Bleck! I've been hit!" Silver exclaimed as he tried shaking the goop off of him. He then grabbed the boxes of pizzas, opening them and tossing the pizzas towards Petey. "Here, boy! Have some nice cheese!"

Petey caught the pizzas in his gigantic mouth, swallowing it down. He licked his lips as he clapped his big leafy hands, flying towards the southern direction as he left the Bianco Hills, satisfied. Silver sighed of relief as he used his psychic to get the brown goop off of him, then using it to remove all of the brown goop splattered across the village. The Piantas who emerged out of the goop all ran to Silver, circling him as they picked him up, celebrating. Silver laughed as he enjoyed the praise, with Charmy finally pulling himself out of the goop.

"_Yeck! Ech!_ That was like being in a toilet filled with junk!" Charmy commented as he stuck out his tongue, spitting. "**Eww!** And the goop tasted even worse! I think I lost my appetite..."

* * *

Back in the Pizza Hut, Space Ghost was looking at the counter, admiring how green it was. Shadow folded his arms together as he shook his head at Space Ghost. Moltar and Knuckles both didn't bother to intervene.

"Tad, what are you doing?" Shadow asked, quite surprised.

Space Ghost glanced up briefly at Shadow, blinking as he looked back at the counter. "I'm observing how vibrant this counter is. It really gives this place some personality."

Shadow sighed as he shrugged, grabbing his can of Pepsi and drinking it, leaving Space Ghost to his bizarre counter watching.


	352. Chapter 352

Silver and Charmy were back in Delfino Plaza, having made a lot of money in Bianco Hills. The two emerged out of the Grand Pianta Statue in the middle of the tropical city, turning to their left, to see Vector riding on one of the wooden boats around the pier.

"Vex sure is enjoying himself," Silver commented as he folded his arms.

Charmy nodded in agreement as he shook his arms. "Yeah. I wish we could just sit back and relax."

Silver rubbed his chin as he turned to Charmy. "Speaking of which, I wonder how Space Ghost is doing..."

* * *

Space Ghost rubbed his white mug of coffee as he looked up at Moltar. "Thanks for coming here all the way from the Ghost Planet. I needed someone to talk too."

Moltar shook his head as Sonic and Espio walked past him, holding several boxes of pizzas. "It's not big deal, Tad. I was willing to come, there's nothing to do since the show got canned."

Both Space Ghost and Moltar sighed as they sat across each other from the wooden desk, being inside the office as the co workers were getting things done in the Pizza Hut.


	353. Chapter 353

Silver and Charmy were heading to the Ricco Harbor alongside Vector, where they would sell pizzas to the working Pianta workers. Vector relaxed in the salty seawater, using a yellow duck tube as Silver and Charmy hovered above the ship, being on top of the blue girders.

"I'll head towards the west, Charmy. You go east." Silver commented as he held twelve boxes of pizzas.

Charmy looked down, gulping as he noticed how far up they were. He trembled, being quite hard to hold the four boxes of pizzas while above the water from a high height. "Eep... maybe I should go relax in Delfino Plaza again..." He was then knocked down by a moving red girder, causing the humanoid bee to fall into the water, with the pizzas floating away from the damp boxes that were breaking up.

* * *

Space Ghost was working on a strange experiment inside the office of the Pizza Hut as Rotor walked in, shaking his head.

"Tad, why are you playing around with nuclear warfare?" Rotor asked as he pointed at the blue colored, oval shaped machine that Space Ghost was working on. "Can't you be more environmentally friendly and use something like plutonium?"

Space Ghost shook his head at Rotor as he placed his hands on his hips. "Look, Boomer, you don't just walk into a store and-and buy plutonium. Besides, I already have this thing notched down. Watch." He then attached a red wire to the machine, pressing the big yellow button on it.

The Pizza Hut then exploded.


	354. Chapter 354

Silver and Charmy were still in Ricco Harbo, with Silver running on the higher platform as he headed towards the thriving fish market, attempting to sell pizzas to the tourists Nokis who were buying fresh fish there. Charmy was hovering around the girders of the harbor, being knocked down by one moving red girder and another as he kept falling in the water, forced to make up new batches of pizzas on the go as well as making new boxes to place them in.

Vector was on the top of the lighthouse, getting a nice aerial view of the harbor as he sipped some coconut milk, sitting nicely as he was wearing black sunglasses. Though Charmy was failing to make up for his mistakes, Silver was earning plenty of money, with the touring Nokis willing to spend the cash on fresh, hot pizza.

Back at the Pizza Hut in Station Square, Space Ghost was trying to make the office more like his talk show studio as Moltar kept check of the money, while Sonic was doing several pizza deliveries as Espio and Rotor served the customers inside the Pizza Hut.


	355. Chapter 355

Silver and Charmy were in Ricco Harbor, with Silver noticing something odd in the water below the harbor. He placed the two boxes of pizzas he was holding as he jumped down to the red platform, to check out what was going on in the water, seeing several bubbles. Suddenly, two long, white tentacles grabbed Silver, pulling him into the water.

Charmy looked around for Silver, calling him out. "Hey Silv, where are ya? We need more pizzas..." Suddenly, the entire harbor shook, causing the people to panic as Gooper Blooper emerged out of the harbor water, hovering towards the helicopter pad as he fired several shots of black ink at the fish market, completely drowning it and the citizens. Charmy screamed as he got caught in the ink, drowning with it.

Silver screamed in pain as he tried to break free, but Gooper had him in a tight situation.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut, Space Ghost was in the office, watching some private videos that Vector stashed underneath the desk, which were videos of him playing around with Charmy and Cream.

"Man, Vex sure does know how to have fun..." Space Ghost admit as he took a sip of his coffee, with a slice of tomato topped pizza next to him, the room being liy up by the television. "I wish I could do all of this stuff with Moltar..."

Moltar was in the bathroom, cleaning up the stalls as he shuddered, feeling disturbed as he continued cleaning up.


	356. Chapter 356

Ricco Harbor was under attack by Gooper Blooper, who had Silver in his tight tentacles. Charmy squirmed his way out of the ink, hovering towards the hover pad, firing several stingers at Gooper. Gooper groaned in pain from the stingers, shaking them off as he fired more ink at the humanoid bee. Silver closed his eyes as he used his psychic powers to tear off two of Gooper's tentacles.

Vector was considering helping his fellow workers, but he didn't want to get dirty, so he grabbed several pizza pies and chucked them at Gooper. Gooper screamed as the pizzas hit him right in the face, forcing him to release Silver, who then used his psychic to pick up Gooper and toss him back into the harbor water. Silver and Charmy cheered as they high fived each other.

"That was a rather sticky situation, Charmy, but I'm glad we got out of it!" Silver exclaimed, dusting himself.

Charmy giggled in agreement as he pumped his arms in the air. "Yeah! That squid really got us good! Although..." He stopped as he shook his head. "I need a bath. All this ink can't be good for a bee..."

* * *

Space Ghost was eating a chilli topped pizza as he mumbled to himself, trying to think as Sonic zipped in.

"Hey Space Ghost, why you seem mellow?" Sonic asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "You seem out of it."

Space Ghost sighed as he turned to Sonic. "Well, I have to admit, doing nothing all day but sitting here eating pizzas gets... tiresome."

"I know that feel." Sonic commented as he patted Space Ghost on the right shoulder. "Just get up and move! You'll feel better about yourself." He then zipped off.

Space Ghost thought about it as he looked up at the ceiling, taking in the moment of peace as he kept eating his pizza.


	357. Chapter 357

Silver and Charmy were in Gelato Beach alongside Vector, enjoying the warm rays from the sun as they all walked on the sandy beach. Vector headed immediately towards the watermelon bar as Silver and Charmy each had twenty boxes of pizzas, attempting to sell them to the Nokis populating the area.

"Hi! I'm looking after a Dune Bud!" A dark and yellow Noki exclaimed, standing in front of a fruit shop.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "A dune bud? That sounds rather odd..."

The Noki chuckled as he moved his arms about. "Well, they like living in the soil, but when they're soaked by water to a certain point, they turn into amazing sand portraits!"

"Sand portraits?" Charmy exclaimed as he slapped his hands on his face, dropping the twenty boxes of pizzas. "Oh boy! I wanna see that!" Suddenly, he was flipped high into the sky by a territorial blue Cataquack, who flipped all the boxes of pizzas in the air as well. Silver gawked as the boxes fell in the water, with the pizzas landing right on the sand. Charmy screamed as he went head first into the sand, struggling to get himself out.

* * *

Space Ghost watched various videos of the Kingda Ka, El Toro, and Bizarro roller coasters on his laptop in the office of the Pizza Hut, watching how fast and intense the roller coasters were as he was eating the old classic, pepperoni pizza. Grabbing his fifth slice and eating it, with Shadow peeking in.

"Tad, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked, wondering why Space Ghost was shielding himself away from the others.

Space Ghost gawked as he dropped his pepperoni pizza slice on the ground, flailing his arms about. "Oh, erm, I'm studying how to go fast, yes! That's what I'm doing!" He blabbered, chuckling nervously.

Shadow slowly shook his head at Space Ghost as he shut the door closed, with Space Ghost picking up the dropped pizza and finishing it as he turned on a video that portrayed the Superman Ultimate Flight roller coaster.


	358. Chapter 358

Space Ghost was selling some pizzas to an elderly couple of Buzzbombers, both who couldn't tell the different between an honest deal and a cheap scam.

"We'll have the extra pepperoni with pineapple sliced and tomato topped pizzas, twenty four of your finest cinnamon sticks, and a large chocolate milkshake," The female elderly Buzzbomber pointed, her mechanical wings buzzing slowly.

Space Ghost laughed as he tilted his head back. "Ha ha, an excellent deal, my fine elderly bug! You're getting half the deal for twice the price!" He then turned around, pointing his destructo ray at Moltar and Espio. "You heard the nice old robotic bee! Go make those orders!"

Looking at each other in annoyance, Moltar and Espio sighed as they went to work on the food, with Espio making the milkshake and getting the cinnamon sticks while Moltar made the pizzas, with Space Ghost chatting it up with the Buzzbombers. Shadow watched from his usual table, sipping some diet Pepsi from a can as he knew that the Buzzbombers were being conned.

* * *

Silver and Charmy were on Gelato Beach, selling several pizzas to the friendly Nokis on the beach. Vector was higher up, heading towards the top of the sand bird's tower as he walked pass by sleeping blue Cataquacks.

"This is going better than expected!" Silver exclaimed as he handed three boxes of pizza to a female brown Noki, taking the green dollar bills. "These folks are pretty grand!"

Charmy rubbed his butt as he grumbled. "Yeah, but those dumb duck billed things really hurt my poor little fanny..." He pinpointed, growling.

Silver shook his head as he patted Charmy on the head. "Oh, don't worry about it. We'll get a watermelon smoothie to make up for it." He and Charmy then walked on the yellow pier towards the watermelon bar.


	359. Chapter 359

Silver and Charmy walked up right to the watermelon bar, seeing the brown Pianta who was running the juice bar.

"Ahh, you two young chaps! Care for some delicious watermelon smoothies?" He asked, waving his large brownish arms about.

Charmy dropped the three boxes of pizza he was holding as he clapped in joy. "Boy, do I!"

Silver wrapped his right arm around Charmy, pulling the humanoid bee closer to him as he attempted to calm the younger pizza deliverer down. "Yeah. We'll take two watermelon smoothies."

The Pianta laughed as he shook his head. "All right, I'll just go and..." He turned back around, spotting the boxes of pizza. "Oh, so you two are selling pizza, huh?"

Silver and Charmy both nodded back in unison.

The Pianta laughed as he waved his left hand. "Ho ho, I remember those days! Me and my brother would be selling pizzas left and right all over Delfino. That was... forty five years ago..." He sighed as he shook his head. "Those days are long gone. Oh well, I got a great wife, a nice kid, and I have my own watermelon bar, which is all that matters to me!" He clapped his hands together. "Now, to get you two some drinks!"

Silver and Charmy exclaimed as they waited, only to hear some odd noise behind them. They turned around, screaming as several blue Cataquacks were charging right towards the watermelon bar, running on the yellow pier. Silver used his psychic power to pick them up, hurling the duck billed creatures high into the sky, placing his hands on his hips as he then stopped using his green psychic. Charmy exclaimed with glee, thankful not to be hurt again.

Back up towards the amphitheater, Vector was preparing to make a jump for it into the tower, when the seven Cataquacks flung into the sky by Silver landed all around him. Vector's eyes widened as the Cataquacks all got up, surrounding Vector and preparing to flip the hell out of him.

* * *

The Pizza Hut was closed for the night, with Space Ghost looking for his Phantom Cruiser, Moltar looking alongside him.

"Damn it, Moltar, where did I park the stupid thing?" Space Ghost asked as he moved about awkwardly, due to the hilariously limited animation budget.

Moltar had his hands behind his back, bouncing about instead of properly moving, once again due to the animation budget lacking. "Well, Ghostal, you did say that the Phantom Cruiser was invisible..."

Space Ghost got an idea as he pointed his Destructo Ray towards the east. "Good thinking, Moltar! I'll just blast it to show itself!" He then fired, hitting a seemingly empty spot, which turned out to be where the Phantom Cruiser was parked.

Unfortunately, it caused a huge, fiery explosion that would make Michael Bay proud, as the entire Pizza Hut was engulfed in flames, with all of Station Square soon burning.


	360. Chapter 360

Silver and Charmy were relaxing in the watermelon bar, drinking nice watermelon smoothies as they had boxes of pizzas lying next to them on the yellow wood, with the Nokis and Piantas being curious as back up in the amphitheater, Vector was being flipped up into the air over and over by the blue Cataquacks. Vector screamed for help, his cries echoing throughout the entire beach.

"Sounds like Vex is in trouble," Silver commented as he opened his eyes, leaning up forward on the beach chair, turning to Charmy. "Do you think we should go help him?"

Charmy stretched his arms as he zipped more of his watermelon smoothie, shaking his head. "Nah, Vector handled much worse when we were adventuring."

Silver shrugged as he leaned back down, drinking up more of the watermelon smoothie as Vector continued screaming for help.

Back in Station Square, things weren't going so well in the city, as Eggman was plotting another scheme to take over the world, his badniks destroying the city as Sonic and Espio attempted to stop him. Space Ghost was still running the Pizza Hut, though not as much customers were coming due to the ensuing chaos from outside.


	361. Chapter 361

Silver and Charmy finished giving the Piantas and Nokis in the watermelon bar their pizzas, heading towards the amphitheater to help out Vector. However, the two were caught in a sand trap, causing them to exclaim for help.

"Yeaugh! Charmy, you can fly! Go free yourself!" Silver exclaimed as he flailed his arms in the sand.

Charmy also flailed his arms about, remarking, "Wait a minute, Silver, you can use your psychic to free us!"

"...Oh yeah." Silver muttered, as he closed his eyes, using his green psychic power to get himself and Charmy out of the sand. Since they were in the air, Silver figured to still use the power, heading towards where Vector was, who was abused beyond comprehension by the seven territorial blue Cataquacks.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost tried all his neat, dandy tricks to get the customers back into the restaurant as nearly all of Station Square was destroyed in a huge fiery explosion, with Sonic and Espio kicking Eggman's butt single handedly.


	362. Chapter 362

Space Ghost, Rotor, and Moltar were all waiting for the customers to come into the Pizza Hut, after fixing up the Pizza Hut during Eggman's failed attempt of taking over the world. Sonic resumed selling pizzas as Espio handled making them, with Amy Rose being the first and only customer inside the Pizza Hut.

Space Ghost sighed as he walked over to the green table Amy was hanging out by, sitting down as he sighed, holding a white cup of coffee. "So... how are things?" He asked.

Amy sighed as she shook her head, looking up at Space Ghost. "Honestly, it's a little boring."

Space Ghost blinked as he rubbed his cup. "Boring? How can it be boring to be after the world's fastest being? Or one of the world's fastest beings..." He looked down as he mumbled.

Amy folded her arms as she pouted. "Not even the delicious, cheesy taste of fresh pizza can make me feel better..."

"That depends on the situation." Espio muttered as he looked over the green counter, turning his head to Amy. "Are you happy?"

Amy's left eye twitched. "Happy? Am I... happy...?" She shook her head as she closed her eyes, sniffling. "How can I be happy when the one guy... the one thing I care about ignores me flat out no matter how many times I advance on him..."

Rotor coughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, maybe if you weren't addicted to Sonic like crack..."

Amy groaned as she looked down, tears coming down her eyes. "He's the only bright spot in my otherwise dull life in this entire damn franchise! I can't stop loving Sonic because he makes me feel better about myself... I love him because I'm depressed... I'm depressed because I love Sonic... it's a vicious cycle." She shook her head as she stood up, opening her eyes slowly as tears fell to the floor. "Now if you excuse me, there's someone I have to get in touch with and forgive." She headed towards the door, whispering. "Myself."

Space Ghost, Rotor, and Moltar began sobbing softly as Espio shook his head, feeling pity for Amy. Just as she opened the door, Amy farted loudly, the tuba like sound echoing throughout the entire Pizza Hut, her red dress being lifted, revealing her bright pink panties, which had a brown spot on it. Space Ghost, Rotor, and Moltar stopped crying as they were speechless, with Amy opening her eyes more, a slight red blush across her face.

"...Sorry. I farted." Amy excused herself as she left the Pizza Hut.

Space Ghost frantically waved his right hand. "Phoo wee! Who cuts loose in a serious, sad speech like that?" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

Back in Gelato Beach, Silver and Charmy reached Vector, with Silver using his psychic to pick up the Cataquacks and toss them towards the water as Charmy helped Vector back up, who was in serious pain.

"Ough... I'm gonna need more relaxation to restore my body..." Vector muttered as he was feeling incredibly dizzy from all the tossing in the air.


	363. Chapter 363

Silver, Charmy, and Vector all decided to leave the beautiful sandy shore of Gelato Beach and take a boat ride towards the island of Pinna Park. Of course, before leaving Gelato, Silver and Charmy made new batches of pizzas to sell to new customers, having a lot of green dollar bills neatly kept inside tight yellow bags. Vector was an ice bag on his forehead, still feeling a bit woozy from his encounters with the Cataquacks.

"Well, not only is this vacation going swell, we're making a lot of cash!" Silver commented as he moved his right hand around.

Charmy nodded as he was bopping his head, humming gleefully. "Yeah! This whole gig of selling pizza while having fun at the same time isn't so bad! I like it!"

"At least you two are having fun..." Vector groaned as he shook his head, his eyes lowered. "I still feel ill... I wonder how Space Ghost is keeping things in tact back at the Pizza Hut..." He asked himself.

* * *

Space Ghost was in the office at the Pizza Hut, looking at a special, yellow colored and green stripped cardboard box that was contained in a viewing glass, with Space Ghost lightly tapping on the glass. "Hmm... This box must be important... after all, if we are referencing Chapter 134, then it must be something that can cause a major impact." He commented, nodding his head.

"What happens in Chapter 134?" Moltar asked, who was holding a slice of caramel sauced pizza.

Space Ghost turned back to Moltar, crossing his arms together as he blinked several times. "I don't know. But something tells me that this is connected to it somehow."

Silence. Pure, awkward silence. Moltar rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while Space Ghost coughed.

"Oh, I'm sure Vector will explain it to me in full detail when he comes back from Delfino Isle." Space Ghost pinpointed as he faced the viewing glass again, looking at the special cardboard box.

Moltar finished up his slice of pizza as he raised his right arm. "Actually, it's Isle Delfino."

"Don't patronize me, bucket head..." Space Ghost grumbled as he was tempted to point his right arm at Moltar, who backed away a bit.


	364. Chapter 364

Silver, Charmy, and Vector all were on the island of Pinna Park, being on the beach resting before the amusement park. Vector went over towards the palm tree to the left of the entrance to rest his head, while Silver and Charmy carried the boxes of pizza they brought over with them, having over one hundred boxes. They placed the boxes by the entrance, to come back and claim it.

"So, we'll do the beach first," Silver instructed as he was holding five boxes of pizza, "And then, we'll go into the theme park."

Charmy was buzzing with excitement, holding three boxes of pizza. "Oooh! Oooh! Can we go ride some of the rides? Please please please?" He pleaded.

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head, heading eastward towards the beach, spotting several large sunflowers, with Charmy still itching to go have fun inside Pinna Park.

* * *

Space Ghost was standing on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut as he looked in the distance, seeing the sun set. Moltar came up to the rooftop, his hands behind his back.

"Space Ghost, you might want to come down," Moltar insisted as he moved his head. "We have a situation..."

Space Ghost followed Moltar back into the Pizza Hut as he was genuinely confused. "A situation, Moltar? What is it, mutated ice ducks?"

Moltar then revealed to Space Ghost of the weird sight before him, with Space Ghost dropping his jaw in disbelief as the Nintendo 64 logo was torturing the customers, smashing tables to bits and pieces as it jumped about, causing the Pizza Hut to shake. Space Ghost attempted to blast him with his Destructo Ray, but the N64 logo reflected it back, causing the entire Pizza Hut to burst into flames as it collapsed on itself.


	365. Chapter 365

Silver and Charmy were on the beach of Pinna Park, attempting to sell their boxes of pizza to the Noki residents on the beach. Silver had more luck as Charmy was making converse with the young sunflowers that were eager to see new people on their island.

"So, you like seeing new guys? Even if you don't know a single thing about them?" Charmy asked, buzzing about as he held three boxes of pizza.

The young sunflower, the one up front towards the ocean, giggled as it nodded. "Yeah! I'm just enjoying the nice, sunny rays, thankful to being able to enjoy suh good weather!"

Charmy giggled in response as he opened his eyes. "Golly gee, you sure are optimistic! Kind of like me!"

"Charmy!" Silver exclaimed, having only one box of pizza after successfully selling several boxes of pizza to the Nokis, "I don't mean to be a sour trout, but we got pizzas to deliver!"

Charmy gasped as he nodded. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He turned to the young sunflower. "Do flowers eat pizzas?"

The young sunflower blinked as it continued giggling. "Oh, silly, plants like me don't eat weird food!"

Charmy was confused, his head turning around in one hundred and eighty degrees. Poor, confused Charmy.

* * *

The Pizza Hut was completely frozen solid. Space Ghost stood in front of him with his hands on his hips as Moltar walked over, having been summoned.

"What the hell happened?" Moltar asked, sipping some root beer.

Space Ghost turned to Moltar, pointing at the frozen restaurant. "I forgot that I had the air conditioner on, and I accidentally left it on all night. I didn't think that the entire place would literally freeze."

"You learn something new every day..." Rotor commented as he munched on a slice of salmon topped pizza he made from last night, with Space Ghost and Moltar looking at him oddly.


	366. Chapter 366

Silver and Charmy were still on the beach of Pinna Park, with Charmy eating the pizza he was carrying as Silver noticed the red cannon at the end of the beach. Vector stretched his arms, feeling much better as he walked towards the other side of the beach, seeing what the two were up to.

"Heh. These guys are really doing a neat job with the pizza delivering." Vector commented, his hands on his hips as he nodded as he turned his head to the left, "Hmm... maybe the theme park has even more customers..." He ventured into the entrance, whistling to himself.

Silver poked his head into the red cannon, only to fall into a deep, dark abyss, screaming as he flailed his arms. Charmy heard Silver's cries, buzzing right into the red cannon and diving down, grabbing Silver and pulling him back upwards, towards the exit. The sunflowers watched in confusion as Charmy and Silver exited the red cannon, resting on the smooth yellow green grass nearby.

* * *

Space Ghost was in the office of the Pizza Hut as usual, keeping check on all the bills as suddenly the Pizza Hut shook violently, causing Space Ghost to fall out of his chair as he looked around, wondering what was going on.

"There's an earthquake!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he shook his head, looking around as he grabbed a slice of sausage pizza, quickly gorging it down. "Save me, delicious sausage pizza!"

The Pizza Hut then crumbled up, collapsing on itself as everyone inside sunk down, with the wrecked restaurant exploding into red and yellow flames shortly afterwards.


	367. Chapter 367

Silver and Charmy were still on the beach of Pinna Park, just about ready to enter the theme park after having a little fiasco with the red cannon at the far eastern end of the beach.

"Man, the one thing I love about this place are the beaches," Charmy stated, referring to Isle Delfino in general as he buzzed about with happiness.

Silver picked up several more boxes of pizza he pulled out of nowhere, handing five to Charmy as he held ten. "Well, as much as we're here to have fun and spend vacation, we're also here to sell pizza. Gotta make money back to make this all worth while."

Charmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Nothing in this fanfic is wasted. It can make every single day seem worthwhile!" He retorted as he giggled.

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he and Charmy headed towards the entrance to Pinna Park, walking by the young sunflowers who seemed interested in the pizza. The large, older sunflower looked on with curiosity.

"A humanoid hedgehog and a humanoid bee selling pizza? Sounds quite absurd!" The older sunflower exclaimed as it watched them walk, "Why, that's even odder than a pairing of a bear and bird!"

* * *

Space Ghost was in the Pizza Hut, searching for hidden objects around the office as he felt the Pizza Hut shake. He then stood up, to see Mr. Resetti there.

"Oh... hey Resetti." Space Ghost commented as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Can... I help you...?"

"Yeah, you can help me alright." Mr. Resetti growled as he shook violently. "**BY STOP RESETTING THE PIZZA HUT!**"

"R-resetting the Pizza Hut?" Space Ghost blathered as he shook his head. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You definitely know what I'm talking about!" Resetti exclaimed as he grabbed Space Ghost. "And we're going to have a nice little chat about it... _NOW!_"

Space Ghost cried for help, but it was to no avail as he was dragged into the hole with Mr. Resetti.


	368. Chapter 368

Silver, Charmy, and Vector all entered into the amusement park of Pinna Park, being greeted by a blue male Noki. Vector rushed towards the east, heading up the hill towards the roller coaster. Charmy attempted to follow, but Silver grabbed the humanoid bee.

"We sell pizza first. Then we can have fun," Silver commented, still holding ten boxes of pizza in his hands.

Charmy sighed as he shook his head. "Ooh, that's no fun!" He whined.

"Pizza?" The Noki greeter exclaimed as he approached Silver and Charmy. "You two have pizzas?"

Silver nodded as he showed off the boxes of pizza. "That's right, and for only $1.50, you can have the salty, cheesy taste for all your delights!" He exclaimed.

The Noki greeter rubbed his hands together. "Splendid! Maybe we'll attract more customers!" He gave Silver ten dollars and took five boxes from the humanoid hedgehog.

Silver smiled as he accepted the green dollar bills, placing them inside the front pocket of his red work shirt, turning to his right, seeing that Charmy took off for the Pirate Ship. Silver sighed as he shook his head, going after the young bee, holding five boxes of pizza.

* * *

Space Ghost and Moltar were in the office in the Pizza Hut, eating several different pizzas as they were playing Super Star Wars on Vector's widescreen high definition television.

"Come on, Tad, go through the sand," Moltar shouted as he had his cup full of coffee in his right hand.

Space Ghost stuck his tongue out as he tried going through the sandy desert on the speeder. "Damn it, this is harder than it looks!"

"Well, maybe if you let me play," Moltar suggested as he lifted his right hand.

Space Ghost shook his head as he continued playing. "No, no, I got this, Moltar. Just continue to encourage me." He remarked.

Moltar shrugged as he drank his cup, with Space Ghost tapping the buttons on his SNES controller.


	369. Chapter 369

Silver chased Charmy to the Pirate Ship, running up the stairs. Charmy tossed the five pizza boxes in the air as he screamed with glee, buzzing onto the wooden pirate ship in front of him, holding onto the pole as he sat down on the wood. Silver gawked as he saw the pizza boxes falling, one of the pizzas landing on his head. Silver groaned as he placed his five boxes of pizza to the side, using his psychic to get the pizza off of him.

"This is going to be more annoying than I anticipated..." Silver muttered to himself as he attempted to jump on the wooden pirate ship, but it came close towards the top. Silver jumped onto the ship, but it rotated backwards, causing Silver to fall right into the water, headfirst.

Charmy didn't notice, as he was having too much fun on the pirate ship, forgetting everything else in life as all he wanted to do was enjoy the ride. Silver emerged out of the clear water, annoyed as he climbed back up the stairs.

* * *

Space Ghost watched as Amy Rose burped loudly, having been satisfied by five pizzas, rubbing her stomach, somehow not pudgy in the slightest.

"Man, those pizzas sure were yummy!" Amy exclaimed as she let out a high pitched poot, blushing slightly as she giggled. "Oh my, excuse me!"

Space Ghost laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, Ms. Rose, have all the pizza you like! You know what they say, all toastas toast _toast_!"  
Everyone then stared awkwardly at Space Ghost.

Space Ghost chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Err... I mean, the more, the merrier!" Space Ghost corrected as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right arm.


	370. Chapter 370

Silver was back on the top of the stairs leading to the Pirate Ship, with Charmy still hanging on tightly to the pole. Vector was on the other side of the man made pool, getting ready to ride the roller coaster. He spotted Silver, noticing that he was wet and wasn't selling pizzas.

"Damn it, Silver! I'm not paying you to goof off!" Vector angrily exclaimed as he pointed at Silver.

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head, remarking reasonably, "Actually, you're not paying me at all."

Vector scratched the back of his head. "...Well, you're here, on vacation with me. Sort of." He coughed.

Awkward silence.

"Oh to hell with it. Just sell pizzas, damn it!" Vector exclaimed, tossing his lanky arms in the air.

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He opened his eyes, attempting to use his psychic powers on Charmy, but Charmy tossed fifteen pizzas at Silver, completely covering the humanoid hedgehog in melted cheese. Vector watched in disappointment, placing his right hand on his forehead as he sighed.

"Why did I even bother to bring these two incompetent goofs..." Vector muttered to himself as he shook his head. "I hope Space Ghost is doing better..."

Back in Station Square, the entire city was completely destroyed. Only the Pizza Hut remained, and even then, not a single customer was inside. Space Ghost sighed, sitting at his lone orange desk, with Moltar nearby a bluish machine.


	371. Chapter 371

Silver was trying to get Charmy off of the pirate ship, but he was failing. He tried using his psychic powers to lift Charmy off the pirate ship, but Charmy pulled five pizzas out of nowhere, tossing them all at Silver's face. Silver used his psychic to get the pizza off of his face, trying again to use hi s psychic to pick up Charmy. Charmy responded with fifteen pizzas, tossing them all at Silver, completely covering the silver colored hedgehog in melted cheese.

"Ooh... you dumb bee, you left me no choice..." Silver muttered, grabbing a nearby rope and tossing it onto the Pirate Ship. "_It's no use..._ **for you...**"

Charmy was giggling with excitement with each swing the pirate ship took, with Silver climbing on. He then grabbed Charmy, wrapping the rope around the pole as he then jumped off. Charmy tried pulling out of Silver's grip, but Silver had him good. Suddenly, Silver tripped on a pizza on the top of the stairs, causing both him and Charmy to fall into the pond below, completely soaked.

Vector was watching from the roller coaster as it was heading upwards, shaking his head in disappointment as he sighed. "Idiots..." He angrily muttered.

* * *

Things seemed to be calm at the Pizza Hut. Or at least they were, until all of Station Square shook violently, especially the Pizza Hut, with a loud deep pitched, tuba like noise echoing.

At first people panicked, but then they remembered shortly afterwards that it was just Amy Rose farting.

Space Ghost wafted the air with his left hand as he laughed. "Phoowee! It smells like Cartoon Planet!" He then tilted his head back, smiling like an idiot. "Peeyew!"

Amy blushed in embarrassment as she held down her red dress with both of her hands. "I had a pretty big breakfast earlier... I'm sorry for being gassy." She farted again, closing her eyes as the back of her red dress lifted, revealing her brown stained panties as the other customers gasped in shock.

Shadow dropped his third slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza as he raised his arms, getting up and heading out of the Pizza Hut. "Welp. I'm done."


	372. Chapter 372

Silver and Charmy got out of the pond within Pinna Park, both completely soaked, with Vector riding the roller coaster. Charmy groaned as Silver handcuffed him with himself, prompting the bee not to go off by himself. SIlver picked up twenty boxes of pizzas, handing five boxes to Charmy.

"Aww man, do we gotta do our _duty_?" Charmy groaned as he shook his head. "But I already went potty!"

Silver shook his right hand at Charmy, which was cuffed with Charmy's left hand. "Yes, Charmster. We gotta sell these pizzas so that we can get some cash back for Vector." He then paused, thinking as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Come to think of it, why does Vector like money so much?"

Charmy shrugged as he looked at the wooden pirate ships again. "Well, Vector loves the color green. Plus, he uses the money to pay off our home, our equipment, and to get some instruments, as well as how to play music notepads..."

Silver turned to Charmy, his eyes widened. "Wait, Vector can't play any instruments, even though he likes music?"

Charmy nodded as he opened a box of pizza, eating the pizza inside of it. "Yep," He commented while gulping letting out a tiny burp.

Silver looked up at the clear blue sky, still in shock. "Well, I'll be damned..." He muttered in awe, speechless to say.

* * *

Space Ghost and Darth Vader both stared each other down as they stood apart, with Darth Vader in front of the green counter while Space Ghost was behind it. Several minutes passed as the other customers were eating their pizzas, with Knuckles rubbing the back of his head.

"What's with them?" Knuckles asked as he pointed at Darth Vader and Space Ghost.

Shadow had his arms folded as he shrugged, his eyes narrowed. "They're having a little hero vs. villain moment. It's best not to think about it."

Knuckles shrugged as he took a slice of tomato topped pizza, munching on it as Shadow continued having his arms folded, with Space Ghost pointing his right arm at Darth Vader, preparing his Destructo Ray while Darth Vader summoned his red colored light saber.


	373. Chapter 373

Space Ghost was trying to fit a slice of chilli pizza into the small hole in the wall of the office, with Moltar walking in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Tad, what on Earth are you doing?" Moltar asked as he moved his head about.

Space Ghost turned to Moltar, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm trying to fit this pizza into the hole in the wall that popped up out of nowhere."

Moltar stared blankly at Space Ghost as he shook his head. "You are something else." He then headed into the kitchen, presumably to get more coffee.

Space Ghost shook his head as he grabbed another slice of chilli pizza, munching on it.

* * *

Silver and Charmy were selling pizzas left and right to the visiting Nokis in Pinna Park, with Charmy attempting to pull himself away. Silver forced Charmy to stick by, so that the young humanoid bee wouldn't be distracted by all the fun attractions. The two walked up to a blue noki wearing a blue hat, playing a green conch shell.

"Hey, this guy knows how to make music!" Silver exclaimed as he handed a box of pizza to the conch playing Noki. "You want some pizza?"

The Noki shook his head as he kept playing.

Charmy groaned as he rolled his eyes. "This is so boring! Can we go on the roller coaster now?" He whined loudly.

"No, Charmy!" Silver scolded Charmy as he shook his right hand at him. "We gotta get some money back so Vector won't be mad at us!"

Charmy whined loudly, sounding more like a girl.


	374. Chapter 374

Silver and Charmy were selling pizzas in Pinna Park, having gone around the entire park at least once. Charmy was still attempting to detach himself from Silver, using a chainsaw on the handcuffs in an attempt to break them. Silver noticed, and he used his psychic to snatch the chainsaw from Charmy, breaking it in half. Silver then slapped Charmy across the face.

"Snap out of it, man! We almost got everyone in this park!" Silver exclaimed as they headed behind the ferrish wheel, spotting a male yellow skinned Noki in red clothing that actually was a shell.

Charmy pouted as he folded his arms. "This is so lame..." He muttered to himself.

Silver pulled out three boxes of pizza from nowhere, putting them in front of the Noki man. "Hello, fine sir! I notice that you appear to be quite exhausted."

The Noki turned to face Silver, moving his yellowish arms about. "Well, of course you would be exhausted if you had to go up this entire thing, just to make sure no pesky creatures bug it up!" He shouted.

Silver's left eye twitched as he took a step back. "Wow... that sounds more irritating than exhausting..."

The Noki sighed as he folded his arms briefly. "Well, it's hard, but it's worth it to keep this ride well functioning!" He moved his arms about again. "The better condition this entire park is, the better it is for everyone." He then looked at the pizza, then looked up at Silver. "Are you selling pizza?"

Silver nodded as he opened his eyes again. "Yeah! You see, we're both selling pizza for Pizza Hut, and we're on vacation!" He rubbed the back of his head. "We're just selling as much pizza to be able to enjoy some time to ourselves."

"As if!" Charmy pouted as he angrily shook his fist, attempting to sting Silver. "You chained us up! You're a psycho! Literally!"

Silver and the Noki exchanged glances with each other as they looked at Charmy, who was obviously fed up with his current situation.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut, Space Ghost was still trying to get the slice of chilli pizza into the hole, with Espio and Shadow both entering into the office as they watched Space Ghost try and push the pizza in.

"What the hell are you doing with this pizza?" Espio asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly as he turned to the two anthropomorphic animals. "Well, you see, this hole just showed up, and I figured that maybe if I cover it up, it'll go away."

Shadow folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "And you really think that will work?" He commented.

Space Ghost glanced back at the hole, then to Shadow and Espio. "Damn. You're right." He then blasted the chilli pizza covered hole with his Destructo Ray, causing a bigger hole to appear.

The entire Pizza Hut then collapsed, killing everyone.


	375. Chapter 375

After finally selling all the pizzas to everyone inside the Pinna Park, a large majority of them being Nokis, Silver and Charmy finally decided to have fun. But they were still chained up with each other, so they went to the park owner, and elderly yellow Noki man.**  
**

"Hello sir, do you think you could free us from our little predicament?" Silver asked, revealing the handcuff that chained him with Charmy.

The elder Noki laughed as he motioned his arms. "Ohohoho! Is this some sort of new attraction? Chaining up innocent guests?" He laughed as he clapped his hands. "I like it! It adds that trivial theme we've been missing from the park."

Charmy tilted his head to the right, in proper confusion. "What?"

The elder Noki shook his head as he pointed at Silver and Charmy. "Right, that settles it! Follow me, you two!" He then pushed Silver and Charmy towards the pool, much to their dismay.

Vector was riding on the Ferris Wheel, overlooking the entirety of Pinna Park, as well as catching breathtaking views of Isle Delfino. He looked down towards the west, spotting Silver and Charmy being dragged. He shook his head in disappointment. "I really hope Tad has it all taken care of back home..."

* * *

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost has started a contest for who could eat the most amount of pizzas in ten seconds. A lot of the visiting customers, most tourists and several customers, were all there to participate, munching down on as much pizza as possible. Of course, Amy Rose was there, determined to out beat any one, while trying to keep her infamous gassy self in. As usual, Knuckles and Shadow were addicted to the slot machines, while Espio handled the pizza deliveries as Sonic and Rotor were interested in watching what was enfolding inside the Pizza Hut.


	376. Chapter 376

Silver and Charmy were in the pool at the western end of the park, with the Noki visitors all looking with intrigue as Silver and Charmy tried to uncuff each other, but failed. Vector approached the pool, pushing the Nokis aside as he grabbed Silver and Charmy.

"There you two dumb bots are!" Vector stated angrily as he pulled the two humanoid animals with him, "I know you have the tendecy to goof off, but now there's no excuse! We're going on the Ferris Wheel!"

Silver and Charmy looked at each other oddly as they headed around the park, heading up towards the Ferris Wheel.

Back in Station Square, Sonic was delivering pizzas at a miraculous fast pace as Espio and Rotor made more pizzas, while Space Ghost kept everything in check, flying in and out of the Pizza Hut to be sure that there wouldn't be an event of the week to cause its temporary destruction.


	377. Chapter 377

Silver, Charmy, and Vector were all on the Ferris Wheel, deciding to rest inside it as they went around in circles plenty of time, seeing the day transit from bright blue afternoon to pleasantly yellow and orange sunset, with the sun bright and yellow as it slowly turned red.

"You two did a great job selling all of those pizzas," Vector commented as he folded his arms, looking a bit disappointed. "But I'm still ashamed of you two goofing off."

Silver waved his hands at Vector. "Vex, listen, I didn't goof off at all! I was trying to get Charmy to listen to me!" He explained, clearing his name.

Charmy Bee stuck out his tongue at Silver as he placed his hands on his buzzy hips. "Says you! We were forced to sell everyone pizza when we sold enough as it is!" He then folded his arms as he closed his eyes, turning his head to the left. "Besides, is it bad that I wanna have some fun?"

Silver and Vector sighed in unison as they shook their heads, enjoying the break as they turned to the western direction, watching the sun slowly set.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost delivered the one thousandth pizza of the evening to a Motobug, waving goodbye as he placed the green dollar bills into the cash register. The Pizza Hut then collapsed, due to Espio and Rotor having trouble with taking out an old oven in the back, which was malfunctioning.


	378. Chapter 378

Sunset has made it as the three humanoid animals from Pizza Hut were just taking the moment to relax, having spent the entire day delivering pizzas and getting into theme park hi jinx. Charmy yawned as he stretched his arms, while Silver and Vector were just about ready to close their eyes shut.

"Gee, do you think we'll make it back to the Pizza Hut by the four hundredth chapter?" Charmy asked as he buzzed.

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Ehh, I don't know. Maybe. We'll know when we get there."

Silver was about to say something, but several pizza pies from the northern direction hit in right in the face, causing Charmy and Vector to laugh as Silver sighed, shaking his pizza covered face.

* * *

Space Ghost was in his orange Phantom Cruiser, flying towards the Pizza Hut as he was determined to make a perfect landing. Moltar was on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, having binoculars in his hands as he looked up, seeing the Phantom Cruiser speeding down.

"Guys, you might want to get out of the way," Moltar told the other coworkers in the kitchen through a headset.

Espio was spinning around the pizza dough as he shook his head. "Space Ghost's attempting to make a perfect landing again, isn't he?"

"Sure sounds like it." Sonic commented as he was taking pizzas in and out of the ovens, giving the finished pizzas to waiting customers, taking all of their cash at once and placing it in the cash register.

Shadow munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza as he rolled his eyes. "And we're going to be burned to death in three..."

The Phantom Cruiser crashed earlier than expected, and as Shadow predicted, the entire Pizza Hut caught on fire, with Space Ghost being blasted off again, twinkling in the night sky like a star.


	379. Chapter 379

Silver yawned as he opened his eyes, rubbing his right hand through his silver quills. "Hey Vector, how did you get your job at Pizza Hut, anyway?"

Vector chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "Funny you ask, Silver." He looked up at the sky, which was now dark blue as the sun disappeared over the western horizon, "It was a cool October night, and I was looking for a temporary job to get the Chaotix more money..."

The scene melted as it revealed a flashback to Vector in Station Square, who was whistling to himself as he walked by generic humans, bopping his head back and forth. He then bumped into a Motobug holding three boxes of pizza.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going, butthead!" The Moto Bug exclaimed, "If I ruin this delivery, I'm gonna have it!"

Vector scratched his head as he observed the Moto Bug. "Wait, you're a pizza delivery boy?"

The Moto Bug nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm working for that brand new Pizza Hut they opened in the western square."

Vector's eyes turned into green dollar signs as he turned around and dashed towards the western direction, leaving the Moto Bug behind, who spun around as a result of Vector's speed. Unfortunately, the mechanical bug dropped the boxes of pizza, causing him to panic as he tried picking it up, not having much luck due to his tiny robotic arms.

Silver stared oddly at Vector as Vector shrugged in his defense, with Silver slowly nodding his head in response.

* * *

Space Ghost was keeping the Pizza Hut in check as he had his hands behind his back, watching Espio and Moltar make pizzas as all the customers waited patiently. The Pizza Hut then shook violently.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Space Ghost exclaimed as he shook his head, several of the customers' pizzas falling off the green tables as he got into a fighting pose. "What the hell in all the cosmos is going on!?"

Suddenly, the doors busted open as an army of red fire ants marched in, everyone screaming as Space Ghost readied his Destructo Ray, blasting the fire ants as more entered, stealing the pizzas from the fleeing customers. Espio helped Space Ghost fight the annoying ants off, with Moltar proceeding to read a random green book he pulled out of nowhere, not caring about the current situation.


	380. Chapter 380

Space Ghost walked into the Pizza Hut, spotting a green humanoid alligator with a purple hat waiting at the green counter. Space Ghost approached the alligator with caution. "Vector? You came back already?"

The alligator turned around, placing his hands on his hips. "Vector? No, silly goose! I'm Wally Gator!" He shook his head, opening his eyes as he realized who he was talking to. "Tad Ghostal? What the hell are you doing here?"

Space Ghost sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I'm here because I needed something to do after my talk show got cancel-" He shook his head, interrupting himself. "I mean, finished."

Wally Gator narrowed his eyes as he knew Space Ghost was making crap up. "Dude, you don't have to hide it. I know your show ended, but what can you do? Adult Swim are dicks." He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, since you're here, how about a large pizza to go? Me and Quickdraw are having poker night."

Space Ghost's eyes lit up. "Poker night? Can I join?"

Suddenly, all of the ovens exploded, causing pizza to land everywhere. Space Ghost and Wally Gator were silent, as the pizzas completely covered them. Sonic and Espio walked into the Pizza Hut, only to see the pizza everywhere. Looking at each other, they exited the Pizza Hut as fast as they could.

Back in Pinna Park, Silver sighed as he opened his eyes briefly, looking up at the sky. "Somehow, the Pizza Hut got into trouble yet again..." He shook his head in disappointment.


	381. Chapter 381

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he whistled to himself, poking Vector and Charmy. The two Chaotix members groaned as they woke up, stretching their arms.

"Damn it, Silver, can't you see I'm trying to get some shut eye?" Vector complained as he rubbed his right eye.

Charmy nodded in agreement as he stung Silver in the back with his stinger. "Yeah, I wanna get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just wondering when we're going back to Station Square, to return to our Pizza Hut."

Vector chuckled as he waved his right hand at Silver. "Ha ha. Don't worry, Silv. Tad Ghostal has it under control."

Quick look back at the Pizza Hut, which was in red and yellow flames. Funny thing is, all of Station Square was in flames as well, with Space Ghost failing to put it out as he kept firing his Destructo Ray, causing more fire to appear.


	382. Chapter 382

Silver looked out towards the horizon, noticing how dark it has gotten in Pinna Park. He looked up, to see the moon brightly illuminating the dark night sky, along with thousands upon thousands of much smaller, but extremely bright stars. He smiled as he noticed a shooting star going by.

"Man... I sure do love being on vacation here in Isle Delfino..." Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "It's nice, it's peaceful... and we can enjoy to take a breather from Station Square."

Charmy was playing Tetris on his yellow Gameboy, glancing up at Silver. "I got a question, Silver. How long have we been here, and how come Station Square always seems to be destroyed every time we mention it?"

Silver had a puzzled look on his face. "Errr... well..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Time here seems to pass much slower, so what may seem like eight hours here could be twenty eight hours elsewhere..." He then shrugged as he closed his eyes. "On the second question? Well, the Pizza Hut has many secrets that even I don't know..."

Speaking of which, back in Station Square, things were quite windy as everyone and everything were being blown towards the western direction, as a hurricane was devastating the city, causing massive property damage as skyscrapers came crumbling down. Yet despite all this, Space Ghost still kept the Pizza Hut open, selling pizzas to frightened humans as Sonic, Rotor, and Espio were working on making as many pizzas as possible while Moltar was boarding up the Pizza Hut to make it more resistant to the powerful winds. And as expected, Shadow and Knuckles were still addicted to the slots, making more money than they ever would need in a natural lifetime, with yellow rings after rings coming out.


	383. Chapter 383

Silver continued looking up at the starry night sky above Pinna Park as he wondered to himself, his arms still wrapped around his head. "I wonder how the guys are doing back home..." He thought with interest, sighing.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost yawned as he opened the Pizza Hut again, walking in while wearing his Pizza Hut uniform as he hovered over the green counter, turning on all the ovens. He turned around, to see Shadow and Knuckles walk in.

"Hey, you two mammals." Space Ghost called out as he opened the cash register, "Is it me, or are things here not as exciting as they were originally?"

Knuckles rubbed his right elbow as he sighed. "Well, normally we would have Silver to play around with and poke fun at, but since he's on vacation, we don't have that luxury..."

Shadow closed his eyes as he folded his arms. "Humph. I do admit that I miss the square head. But..." He turned on one of the slot machines, being addicted to it as usual. "I do love getting me some money!"

Space Ghost and Knuckles shook their heads as they suddenly heard one of the ovens malfunctioning. Space Ghost turned around, only to be blasted by pizza cheese. Knuckles was also covered completely in pizza, being knocked down. Shadow glanced to the right to see what happened, shrugging it off as he continued playing the slots.


	384. Chapter 384

Silver woke up, looking up at the sky, to see it was bright blue. The trio have been sleeping within one of the ferris wheel's carriages, going up and down and all around as they got great views of Pinna Park and the rest of Isle Delfino.

"Guys, wake up!" Silver exclaimed as he pushed Charmy and Vector, "It's day time! We gotta get up and get going!"

"Five more minutes..." Charmy yawned as he waved his right hand at Silver.

Vector pushed Silver back as he barely opened his eyes. "Damn it, Silv. If we were in Pizza Hut, I would shove you in an oven right now."

Silver gulped as he touched his hands together nervously. "Well, I guess it's a good thing we're on vacation, huh?"

Suddenly, much to his shock and dismay, Silver found himself in an oven that Vector brought with him, while Vector and Charmy enjoyed having pizza for breakfast. Inside the ferris wheel's carriage, that is. Pretty odd.

* * *

Space Ghost examined the Pizza Hut as he looked around to see how clean and polished it was. Snatching a slice of sausage pizza from the green counter, he munched on it as he observed a strange yellow jewel on the ground, with green marks on it.

"Hello, what's this?" Space Ghost mumbled as he picked up the jewel, only for it to fly right out of his hands. He then flew after it, breaking through the Pizza Hut as the customers watched, looking at each other and shrugging as they continued eating pizza.

Espio shook his head as he was taking a pepperoni and chilli pizza out of the oven, not surprised at Space Ghost bailing manager duty.


	385. Chapter 385

Silver, Vector, and Charmy finally got out of the Ferris Wheel as they headed back to Pinna Park's beach, leaving behind the bustling theme park, with the Nokis all waving goodbye. Silver sat next to Charmy underneath the roof of the wooden boat as Vector was sitting up front, looking out towards the horizon, spotting huge, bright white puffy clouds underneath a clear blue sky.

"Are the pizzas well prepared and ready, boys?" Vector asked as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

Silver nodded, holding seven white boxes of pizza, with the Pizza Hut logo plastered on it. "Yeah. It was great to have some rest, but actually selling pizza is good too. It makes this story have a purpose to exist."

Charmy tilted his head to the right, holding four boxes of pizza. "Story? What are you talking about? This is real life!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh Charmy, you'll never understand the fourth wall..."

Charmy continued blinking, still confused.

* * *

"Where's Space Ghost?" Moltar asked as he had a mop in his hands, standing in the kitchen. "I was looking for him up and down and all around the office, but I couldn't find him."

Espio was in the process of making new pizza pies, forming the pizza dough as he faced Moltar. "He went after some cursed jewel, or something." He commented as he shook his head, sighing as he closed his eyes. "That washed up superhero sure takes off without telling anyone..."

* * *

Space Ghost followed the yellow colored, green marked jewel through Station Square, Seaside Hill, Spagonia, and even breaking the space time continuum as he somehow was in the wrecked, fiery future wasteland that was Crisis City. Space Ghost spotted the jewel on the highest building as he flew towards it, only to be scorched by a lava spurt.

"...It burns." Space Ghost lamented as he was completely covered in ash, shaking himself to rid the soot off of him, with him suddenly being on fire. Noticing this a few seconds later, Space Ghost screamed as he flailed his arms about, flying through the building in an attempt to defeat the flames. The building caught on fire, exploding in a huge, fiery burst of flames, with the jewel laughing at Space Ghost as he caused the volcanic wasteland to be full of even more fire.


	386. Chapter 386

Silver, Vector, and Charmy reached the Sirena Beach, ready to sell pizzas to the vacationing Nokis and Piantas on the shore. Vector stayed on the boat as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, taking in the bright sun rays as Silver and Charmy left to deliver pizzas.

"Do you think these guys want to have our pizzas?" Silver asked Charmy.

Charmy shrugged as he blinked. "I dunno, I just wanna get this over with."

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, at least we're moving about more than we usually do back in Station Square..."

Speaking of which, Station Square was under attack yet again by a large robotic empire of ants, knocking down skyscrapers and stomping on the much smaller humans below. Sonic went zipping about, delivering pizza at one moment and knocking out one gigantic robotic ant at a time the next moment, with Space Ghost luring fleeing citizens into the Pizza Hut, convincing them to buy the pizza.


	387. Chapter 387

Knuckles yawned as he stretched his arms, munching on his twelfth slice of pizza. "Man, remember all the good times we had with Silver here?" He asked, turning to Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. "Pfft. We don't need Silver to have a good time." He pointed at the slot machines. "We got enough cash to do whatever we like, and we can get more."

Suddenly, the slot machines exploded, with the red hot fire spreading everywhere. Knuckles and Shadow held onto each other as they screamed in panic like girls, frantically glancing at each other and the burning slot machines as Sonic and Espio were trying to put out the fire with a yellow fire hose.

* * *

Back in Sirena Beach, Silver and Charmy were not having much luck selling the pizzas, as the Nokis and Piantas were more concerned with wanting to get into the hotel. Vector was looking out into the horizon, noticing something strange in the bright water, a pink shadow of sorts heading towards the shore...

* * *

Space Ghost had all sorts of pizzas inside the office, with them being on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. Space Ghost sat in Vector's chair behind the wooden desk, whistling to himself.

"I wonder if anything interesting will happen." Space Ghost commented as he snatched a slice of tuna topped pizza, sniffing it as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Eww... who the hell would eat this stuff? **Peeyew!**" He exclaimed, as he then chucked the slice of tuna pizza away.

Suddenly, the Cheepskipper appeared on top of the Pizza Hut's rooftop, bouncing on it as his weight caused the restaurant to collapse on itself, with everyone crushed inside, causing all the pizzas in the office to mesh with each other, leaving the office in a squished, cheesy mess.


	388. Chapter 388

"Want some pizza?" Silver asked, shoving the seven boxes of pizza into a blue Noki's face. The blue Noki shook his right hand.

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "This is harder than I thought." He turned around, calling out to Vector. "Hey Vex! Sirena Beach isn't as cracked up to be as we thought!"

Vector gawked as he nearly fell off the wooden boat. "What?" He shook his left fist angrily as he shouted at Silver, "You convince these people to buy our pizzas, or else you're fired!" He then pointed at Charmy. "Let Charmy be an influence for you!"

Silver turned his head around, his eyes widening and jaw dropping as he noticed Charmy stabbing the innocent Nokis and Piantas with his stinger, trying to get them to buy the pizzas.

* * *

Space Ghost was in the office of the Pizza Hut, eating pizza after pizza, each of them being a different flavor than the last obviously, when suddenly, Mummipokey popped out of the floor, causing Space Ghost to scream girlishly as Mummipokey chuckled.

"Relax, dude, I'm not going to eat you," Mummipokey commented as he turned to his right, seeing all of the different flavored and topped pizzas all piled on each other, the cheese slowly melting onto each of themselves. He then turned back to Space Ghost, looking at him oddly. "Why do you have so many pizzas...?"

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was testing these to see if they could appeal to our customers..."

Mummipokey shrugged as he started spinning around, heading back through the floor as Espio walked in, slamming the door open as he pointed at the hole in the floor.

"What was that?" Espio asked in an annoyed manner as he glared at Space Ghost.

Space Ghost chuckled nervously as he shrugged, with Espio narrowing his eyes even more. 


	389. Chapter 389

Vector continued to shout at Silver as he was waiting on the wooden boat, feeling it shake all of a sudden. Vector looked down, gawking as he noticed a large, pink shadowy manta ray crawling its way onto the beach.

"Holy crap!" Vector exclaimed as he jumped off the boat and ran towards the hotel. "Forget selling the pizzas! Run! Run for your lives!"

The vacationing Nokis and Pintas all screamed as they all scrambled into Hotel Delfino, with the pink manager Pianta literally being squished. Silver and Charmy looked at each other face to face as they witnessed Vector climbing up a palm tree, turning their attention to the huge shadowy manta ray.

"Oh my..." Charmy gasped as he dropped his boxes of pizza. "That... is one angry shadow..."

Silver shook his head in disbelief, also dropping his boxes of pizza. "This... is not good..." He stuttered, flabbergasted.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost was blasting several cockroaches and rats who were infesting the Pizza Hut. Unfortunately, this caused the entire Pizza Hut to collapse on itself, burying Space Ghost, who wasn't able to turn invisible in time.


	390. Chapter 390

Knuckles sighed as he munched on his fifth slice of pizza, literally feeling bored as he looked at the clock, shaking his head. "I really miss Silver."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Pfft. You shouldn't hold attachments. They'll make you depressed."

Knuckles smirked as he made a sly remark. "Like you and Maria?"

Shadow growled angrily as he clenched his fist. "You have no idea how close I am to choking you..."

Space Ghost popped up, placing both of his hands each on Shadow and Knuckles' shoulders. "Now now, fellas! I'm sure that Silver, Charmy, and Vector are doing a okay!" He heartily laughed.

Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other awkwardly, then back at Space Ghost, who continued laughing.

Back on the Sirena Beach, the three Pizza Hut workers weren't having so much as good luck, as the shadowy manta ray was proving to be a vital threat. Vector tried punching it, but didn't have any luck, resulting in him being shocked. Charmy attempted to sting into the shadowy manta ray, but he also got shocked. Silver used his green psychic powers to pick up several wooden boxes, chucking them at the shadowy manta ray, but it did nothing.

"It's no use!" Silver exclaimed as he tossed his hands on his head, "We're not gonna be able to defeat this thing!" He then was shocked by the manta ray, sparking some ideas to his brain.

"Wait... that's it!" He ran towards the hotel, using his psychic to float to the roof as he then fired several green psychic shots at the manta ray. The manta ray roared in pain as it split into two smaller but still big manta rays, which were leaving their electrical yellow and seagreen goop behind. Silver blasted the manta to the right, causing it to split even more. Silver's eyes widened as he gasped, realizing that this huge shadowy manta ray was all a bunch of much smaller, very aggressive shadowy manta rays.


	391. Chapter 391

Knuckles sighed as he had both hands on his face, depressed as he didn't bother to eat his pizza. Shadow walked by, drinking some coffee as he sat down across from Knuckles.

"What's wrong, Knucklehead?' Shadow asked as he sipped his coffee, opening his eyes.

Knuckles glanced at Shadow, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, I really do miss Silver. I was having nostalgia over the fun times we had here..." He then started to think back.

* * *

_"Knuckles, give me back my high spear!' Silver exclaimed as he tossed several pizzas at Knuckles, the two running down the eastern street in Station Square near the Pizza Hut._

_Silver was trying to pull Knuckles and Shadow away from the slot machines. "All right, you gambling attics, you had enough fun! Now let everyone else have a turn!"_

_Silver screamed as he pounded on the door, being given the oven punishment again, with Knuckles and Shadow laughing at him._

_Silver dumped grape flavored gatorade all over Knuckles, laughing as they high fived, the two alongside Shadow and Sonic celebrating Knuckles' birthday._

* * *

Back in the present time, Knuckles banged his head on the table as he started crying, with Shadow walking over and patting him on the back, trying to comfort him.


	392. Chapter 392

Space Ghost opened up an oven full of fresh hot pizzas, placing them all on the green counters as he handed them to generic human customers. "Thank you, come again!" He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "You know, selling pizzas makes me feel better about myself."

"But you question your point of existing literally every day," Moltar interrupted, cleaning the office. "Why would you suddenly go through a mood swing every now and then?"

Space Ghost rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, it's to make myself less depressed and appreciate what I have." He then looked down at the floor, frowning. "Or had. I wonder how that Silver boy is doing..." He shook his head.

Silver was still blasting the annoying small shadow manta rays that were scurrying everywhere on the Sirena Beach with his green psychic blasts, with Vector and Charmy hiding on top of the roof of Hotel Delfino.


	393. Chapter 393

Space Ghost was cleaning out the ovens when suddenly, one of the freshly made pizzas exploded, covering the entire inside of the Pizza Hut in cheese. Shadow and Knuckles entered the Pizza Hut, only to be splattered in the face by pizza. Sonic also came back, having finished a delivery as he looked around, gawking as he dropped his arms, totally in disbelief. Espio came out of the office, his right eye twitching as the customers were completely soaked in cheese.

"I just wonder what Silver is up to," Space Ghost muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Back in Isle Delfino, on the SIrtena Beach to be exact, Silver was exhausted, though he was exhausted with dignity, as he finally beat the dreaded shadow manta rays, all 85 of them. Vector and Charmy jumped off the roof and picked up Silver, cheering him on, as did the pink Pianta manager of Hotel Delfino, thanking him for his heroic deeds. Coincidentally, the day time has shifted to the sunset, Silver having been blasting the tiny purple manta rays for so long.

"My dear boy, you have done it!" The Pianta manager congratulated. "Now my guests will no longer have to fear of coming to the beach! You're a life safer!"

Silver laughed as he was picked up by Vector and Charmy, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehehehe, well, you know..."


	394. Chapter 394

Silver, Vector, and Charmy were welcomed into Hotel Delfino, to relax as they pleased, free of charge. Inside were working Piants, one who was running the fruit stand and another who signed people in.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable!" The pink manager Pianta insisted as he moved his arms about. "You helped us get rid of that dreadful manta ray, you deserve to rest!"

Silver smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Now that's what I like to hear. Some nice relaxation." He placed his right hand on his chin. "But how are the guys doing back at Pizza Hut...?"

As if it needed to be confirmed, a ravenous tornado was tearing its way through Station Square, ripping the Pizza Hut in half. Sonic zipped right back after delivering six hundred and forty nine pizzas, dropping his jaw in disbelief to see that nothing in the Pizza Hut remained, all of them being sucked up by the tornado.


	395. Chapter 395

Silver, Vector, and Charmy were relaxing in Hotel Delfino, taking in the great atmosphere after the disaster earlier. All three sighed as they were enjoying this.

"Hey boss," Charmy started as he whistled, "Do you think the guys back at Pizza Hut would enjoy this vacation?"

Vector, who had his lanky green arms wrapped around his head, shrugged. "I don't know. But, I'm pretty sure after all the stuff they've been throughout all these chapters."

Silver took off his sunglasses, standing up as he gasped. "Oh that's right, we're near Chapter 400..." He rubbed his right arm, looking down. "Should we do something?"

Vector rubbed his chin, then he snapped his fingers, pointing at Silver. "Yes, we can do something! Go sell our Pizza Hut branded pizzas!"

Silver fell on his back, his right leg twitching as Charmy turned to Vector, scratching his head with his left hand. "Boss, I don't think Silver had that in mind," He replied innocently.

And speaking of Pizza Hut, as usual, it was under attack. By giant, killer chili peppers from outer space. How did that happen? Because Space Ghost insisted that chili peppers sucked. That damn idiot.


	396. Chapter 396

Space Ghost was cleaning out the closest in Vector's office, coming across a set of pictures. He then came across of one picture, of him and Silver having each others' arms on each shoulder's laughing, as there was a huge mountain of pizzas and pizza boxes behind them, winning the trophy award for most pizzas made. He sniffed as he rubbed his mouth, with Espio walking in.

"Hey Space Ghost, is there any problem in here that should be of any concern?" Espio asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "We kind of need help in the kitchen again. Sonic got his right leg caught in the oven.

Space Ghost shook his head as he turned to Espio, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, is that so?" He chuckled, still having the memories of the event pictured in the back of his head, walking towards Espio. "Well, we better let him out before he becomes Prince Albert in a can."

Espio was just confused as he folded his arms, leading the way to Sonic and the oven as Space Ghost continued laughing.

Speaking of Silver, he and Charmy were once again tasked to deliver every pizza they made to every guest and worker in the hotel, while Vector took advantage of relaxing. That green bastard.


	397. Chapter 397

Silver and Charmy panted as they finally delivered all of the pizzas to every single guest and worker in the entire hotel, having gotten back a lot of cash. Vector laughed as he hoarded the green dollar bills, stuffing them all into his mouth as he had them in a rather save place apparently.

"Boss, are you sure your stomach is an all right place to hold money?" Charmy asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand, tilting his head to the right. "I mean, isn't that a bit weird?"

Vector scoffed as he patted Charmy on the head. "Mah bee, you haven't met Petey Piranha." He shrugged, not caring. "Or you forgot. Ehh. Doesn't matter."

Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Don't you find it odd that Pizza Hut rarely gets showed nowadays? Or even mentioned?" He mentioned.

Vector rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Silver, you goof. Pizza Hut always pops up in this story. Watch!" He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the scene cut back to Station Square, with Pizza Hut going under construction, being made bigger than it was. There was a temporary Pizza Hut served right across the street, facing the northern direction as Space Ghost was helping with the construction, with Moltar put in charge of running the temporary Pizza Hut.


	398. Chapter 398

Silver, Vector, and Charmy all left the Sirena Beach as they were back in Delfino Plaza, wondering what to do as there were three locations left to visit. Vector was holding the entire map to Isle Delfino that he got from the ukulele playing blue Pianta. Silver was on Vector's right side, while Charmy was on Vector's left.

"So, which one do we go to, boys?" Vector insisted as he glanced at Silver and Charmy, glancing back down at the map.

Silver rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm... well, Noki Bay sounds like a nice, quiet place..." He nodded his head. "We should go there."

Charmy rubbed his growling stomach as he sighed. "Thinking about this is making me hungry. Let's go back to the Ricco Harbor!"

Vector slapped Charmy across the head. "We've already been there, you idiot!"

Charmy sniffled as he rubbed his head with his right hand. "Ow, that hurt..."

Silver sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure the guys at Pizza Hut are doing better than us right now..."

Unfortunately, things weren't going so well for the temporary Pizza Hut, as they were barely making any money. Moltar had a custom office to himself, which was incredibly similar to the control room he had on the Ghost Planet. There was no entrance door to the temporary Pizza Hut, as it was set up as a buffet court, with seats placed up on counters as Sonic delivered freshly made pizzas to the few human customers who dropped by, with Espio and Rotor handling all the cooking. Shadow and Knuckles were both sitting on the sidewalk, sighing as they continued to watch construction of the new Pizza Hut together.


	399. Chapter 399

"Is construction almost over?" Shadow asked, his arms folded as usual, to the point where it was a cliche.

Space Ghost was holding a gray crowbar, accidentally hitting Shadow on the head with it. "Almost! Don't rush a masterpiece!" He remarked as he continued helping with construction.

Knuckles rubbed his chin as he scratched his back with his right hand. "You know, that reminds me back when they attempted to tear down this place..."

_Knuckles walked out of the men's restroom in the Pizza Hut, to see that Vector and Silver were shouting angrily at a bunch of Motobug lawyers, who were representing the City of Station Square. Knuckles tilted his head to the right, quite confused._

_"Mr. Vector, you simply aren't making enough money to support this Pizza Hut," The Moto Bug with the black glasses confirmed, him and all four of the Moto Bugs behind him also wearing suits._

_Vector scoffed as he tossed his hands in the air. "Of course we are! Otherwise we wouldn't be open for months!" He wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Mah boi Silver here is doing a great job with making the pizzas!"_

_"Yes, but you need more workers," The Motobug in the front remarked, shaking his entire body, "Or else, we're closing this place down."_

_Silver pulled himself away from Vector. "I'll close you bots down first!" He screamed as he used his green psychic powers to send all five Motobugs out of the Pizza Hut, breaking through the windows as he sent the robotic bugs high into the sky, the pressure causing them to explode._

_Vector and Knuckles dropped their jaws to the ground as Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, heading back into the kitchen while muttering, "Errrr... right. I'll go make some more pizzas." He nervously laughed as he sighed._

"Yeah... good, weird times," Knuckles commented as he smiled, nodding his head as he stared at the blue sky.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he slapped Knuckles across the back of his head, heading to the Radical Highway to pull off some snowboarding stunts. Knuckles rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not understanding why Shadow slapped him.


	400. Chapter 400: Cowardly Chickens

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. Holy crap. Never would I have ever thought that I would have a fanfic that would be over 400 chapters, let alone one about Silver The Hedgehog. Or about Pizza Hut. Or about a Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic in the first place. But hey, against all odds, I did it, and I'm proud. And since I have 555 fanfics to match up with this grand occasion, let's see if I can get to 444 chapters. ...Probably likely. I think the chapter bar should be raised at chapter 456. Or just chapter 500. Yeah, the latter sounds better. Anyway, enough of me yapping. Enjoy the 400th chapter of LAPH!

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog, Vector The Crocodile, and Charmy Bee were all in front of the Dolphin statue by the short pier next to the Shine Gate, looking up at the clear blue sky to see the bright vibrant lights leading upwards. Silver was feeling somewhat unsure, as was Charmy, but Vector was determined to get there by any means.

"Well fellas, this leads right to Noki Bay, just as the map says," Vector insisted, his hands on his hips.

Silver started rubbing his left arm as he frowned, not feeling sure about this. "I'm having second thoughts about this, Vex..." He muttered.

Charmy nodded in agreement as he began trembling. "Yeah, me too. Why don't we just go back home and continue working at Pizza Hut for all eternity..."

Vector was disgusted, glaring at both Silver and Charmy. "You two are chickens? I don't like that?" He then rubbed his chin as he licked his lips. "Not unless they're nice and crunchy. Man, could I go for some crunchy chicken." He shook his head, turning his focus back to Silver and Charmy. "_Blarg!_ What I'm saying is you too are turning into cowardly badniks! Do you really want to miss out on such a grand opportunity?"

"Well..." Silver and Charmy both muttered at the same time as they glanced at each other.

Vector shook his head as he grabbed both Silver and Charmy, all three humanoid animals teleporting through the colorful warp up towards the blue sky.

* * *

Back in Station Square, after hours of hard work and powerful thunderstorms, the new Pizza Hut was finished. It not only was bigger and wider than the original Pizza Hut, it had a second floor on top, which is where the kitchen and office were located, with all the food being delivered to the back via a conveyer belt. Space Ghost was proud of what he helped accomplish, standing tall and proud with his hands on his fists, watching all of the excited customers, from generic humans to humanoid animals that were OC donut steels, to badniks like Egg Pawns and Buzzbombers, all who were excited to be in the new Pizza Hut. And luckily for Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna, there were even more slot machines installed.

"Now this is what I call a pizza joint!" Knuckles exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

"The better term would be Pizza Paradise." Space Ghost corrected as he laughed heartily. "Because that's exactly what this place is! Boy, will Vector be so proud of me!"

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms, sporting a cocky grin. "I like to see the looks on Silver's face when he finally comes back from his ridiculously long vacation..."

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog whistled as he was on a pizza delivery in downtown Station Square, thinking back to when Silver was at the Pizza Hut.

_"Hey Sonic, do you ever think that some of these customers would want pizzas without the cheese?" Silver asked sheepishly as he was placing pepperonis on an unfinished pizza._

_Sonic, who was spinning the pizza dough using his spin dash, returned to normal form as he jumped off the green counter and rolled his hands around, shaking his head. "Beats me. Pizza without cheese takes wrong."_

_"I guess that's a good point," Silver commented as a pizza pie suddenly fell on his face._

_"Sorry!" Charmy exclaimed, holding way too many pizzas in his hands as Sonic laughed heartily, pointing at the pizza covered Silver._

"Ahh... good times," Sonic commented as he chuckled, zipping westward as he kept delivering pizzas.


	401. Chapter 401

Silver, Charmy, and Vector all teleported to the Noki Bay, standing on the first white platform. The three humanoid animals were in complete dismay as they looked at the magnificent bay, the water being bright clean, with large seashells abounding within the secluded area.

"This vacation just got a lot more traditional, if you know what I mean," Vector commented, pointing at the ruins within the walls.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "The only question is, how are we gonna sell pizza when there's barely anyone here?" He asked out of curiosity, blinking.

Charmy didn't stick around for too long, as he flew all around Noki Bay, being happy to just fly about and enjoy the seaside views.

Back in the new and improved Pizza Hut, Space Ghost watched as hordes of customers, from humans to Crabmeats, all entered, asking for pizzas. As usual, Sonic zipped right out of the Pizza Hut, delivering pizzas to beyond the city limits while Shadow and Knuckles decided to set up a hang out on the top floor, playing a round of poker as they munched down pizza and drank some coffee. Rotor and Espio were busy making pizzas and other food as Moltar kept the entire floor under control.


	402. Chapter 402

Somewhere in Seaside Hill, Knuckles was running away from three giant mutated pizzas alongside Silver, who was holding ten empty boxes of pizza. The two humanoid mammals ran into a dead end, turning around as Silver dropped the boxes, with the mutated pizzas growling as they opened their cheesy mouths. Silver and Knuckles screamed as they held onto each other, whimpering as they got gobbled up by the mutated pizzas, who laughed evilly.

"Wah!" Knuckles exclaimed, waking up as he panted, his eyes widened as sweat came pouring down his head.

"What's up, Knux?" Shadow asked, rising from his black colored sleeping bag. Shadow and Knuckles were sleeping inside the Pizza Hut, on the top floor to be precise.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, also in his red sleeping bag. "I had another awkward dream involving Silver again..." He replied as he frowned.

Shadow patted Knuckles on the back. "Just don't think about it too much. He'll be back soon." He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I hope."


	403. Chapter 403

Knuckles was on Angel Island, surrounded by a huge pile of gold rings that he won from the slots back at the Pizza Hut. He sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky, to see the sun shining brightly.

"Ahhh... I got all the nice, beautiful golden rings in the entire world, and not a single care for anything or anyone anywhere." Knuckles commented as he closed his eyes, thinking back to something Silver said. "Now, what was it that Silver told me when he was at Pizza Hut..."

**NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS... a flashback.**

_"Knux," Silver interrupted as he popped his head in between Knuckles and Shadow, holding ten boxes full of hot, fresh pizza, "I hope you have plans on how to use these rings."**  
**_

_Knuckles rolled his eyes as he pushed Silver back. "Of course I do. I'm gonna use them as a bed!" He exclaimed._

_Silver tilted his head to the right, puzzled. "You're going to buy yourself a new bed?"_

_Knuckles shook his head as he turned to Silver, standing up as he moved his arms about. "No, I mean, I'm going to use the rings as a bed and rest on them."_

_Silver just stared blankly at Knuckles. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of coming out of you."_

_Knuckles punched Silver in the gut, causing the silver colored humanoid hedgehog to drop all the boxes of pizza. "Well maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" Knuckles retorted as he angrily folded his arms._

_Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued playing with the slots._

Knuckles opened his eyes as he sighed, shaking his head. "I guess he had a point... I think...?" He shrugged as he continued looking up at the sky.


	404. Chapter 404

Space Ghost was inside the office, taking it all in as he looked around, noting the nice yellow paint. He then paused, gasping as he noticed something in the left drawer of the wooden desk, pulling out a green hand book.

"What the... this is Vector's!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he opened it up, reading into it after flipping a few pages. "It was a Saturday night. Silver and I discovered something very odd about the pizza..."

* * *

The scene suddenly went to a flashback, back to when the Pizza Hut originally had only one floor, with Vector looking at an odd colored pizza, which was all pink and green. He called in Silver, who at the time was the only Pizza Hut employee.

"Silver, what the hell is this thing?" Vector asked, pointing at the pink and green pizza.

Silver placed both of his hands on his mouth as he gawked, trying not to barf. "Dear lord! This looks gross!"

Vector placed his hands on his hips, eying Silver. "So, you didn't make this pizza?"

Silver waved his hands at Vector. explaining his plight, "This wasn't me, Vex. I wouldn't make something as revolting at this."

"Revolting? How dare you!" The pink and green pizza exclaimed, changing form to reveal itself as a pink Caterkiller with green spikes, "I am renowned for being a master shape shifter of my time! I'll take none of this revolting nonsense!"

Silver and Vector screamed as they grabbed nearby regular pizzas, smashing them on top of the Caterkiller, drowning him in cheese. Silver and Vector then ran out of the Pizza Hut, breaking through the windows as they ran north, flailing their arms as they screamed for their lives.

* * *

Space Ghost laughed as he closed the hand book, shaking his head. "Man, those two guys really know how to have fun," He commented, tossing the book behind him as he went back to idolizing the wall, bowing to it.


	405. Chapter 405

Silver, Charmy, and Vector were all journeying all around the Noki Bay, unsuccessful to finding any costumers. Charmy was high into the clear blue sky, buzzing away with glee as Silver and Vector were down at the bay near the brown hit, approaching a large Tanooki, with Silver holding four boxes of pizza.

"Hey! You guys are tourists?" The Tanooki asked, patting his big stomach.

Vector chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. "My good mammal, we're from Pizza Hut, and we're here to sell you some delicious pizza!"

"Pizza, eh?" The Tanooki muttered, rubbing his chin. "Interesting... how much are you selling?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, we figured five bucks per box would be good..."

"Deal!" The Tanooki exclaimed as he snatched up all of the boxes of pizza, covering Silver and Vector with a mountain of green dollar bills. Silver and Vector poked their heads out of the money, watching the Tanooki feast on the pizzas. Vector laughed, with Silver joining in.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost was on the second floor of the Pizza Hut, rubbing his chin as he was writing down things on several pieces of blank white paper, trying to think up of new, interesting gimmicks to make the pizzas more appealing. "Hmm... what could I do to save this turkey..."


	406. Chapter 406

Silver and Vector were successful in getting the Tanooki to have their pizzas, now heading to the top of the Noki Bay, where Charmy was buzzing about. Upon finally reaching the top, Silver and Vector looked over the grassy edge, to see the entire bay sprawling out before them.

"Wow... I never knew how big an area can be..." Silver gawked, his jaw literally dropping. "I underestimated this place..."

Vector chuckled as he patted Silver on the back. "Well, it's called perspective, Silver. You don't realize how huge or small it is until you see it in a different light." He vividly explained.

Silver smiled as he turned to Vector, nodding his head. "I guess that's what makes life exciting..."

Speaking of life being exciting, Space Ghost figured out how to attract more customers to the Pizza Hut. He had commercials aired across all the television networks across all the channels on all various times, in and around Station Square, as well as several nearby area. To the joy of Space Ghost, literally hundreds of thousands of customers, many of them completely unrelated species, organic and robotic, all lined up, waiting to get their hands on a delicious pizza. Luckily for the crew, Sonic was there, giving everyone their delicious pizzas on delivery, not one millisecond late.


	407. Chapter 407

"Here ya go, girls!" Sonic exclaimed as he delivered two pepperoni pizzas to Amy and Cheese, winking as he wagged his right index finger. "I hope you like it! It's right from the oven!"

Amy and Cream squealed with joy as they clapped, with Sonic taking a bow, the other customers noticing.

"Oh Sonic, you know how to make great pizzas!" Amy exclaimed as she took a slice, munching on it with glee, gulping down and burping as she continued, "No wonder this place is a huge success!"

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, well, you know..."

Cream also munched on her slice of pizza, tilting her head to the right. "I just wonder what Mr. Silver and Mr. Vector are up to..." She asked, blinking.

* * *

Silver and Vector were at the highest ledge in Noki Bay, taking in the beautiful sunny weather as they relaxed underneath the tall palm trees. The two had both of their eyes closed, sighing as they felt the great sea breeze.

"You know, this has been a great vacation," Silver admitted as he let out a satisfied sigh.

Vector chuckled in agreement, nodding his head. "You said it. I could literally sleep here all day." He stretched his lanky arms as he wrapped them around the back of his head again. "And with you and Charmy selling pizzas, we're still making a buck."

Speaking of which, Charmy was still buzzing about, diving down towards the water and going right into it, splashing out as he buzzed out at the speed of sound, heading upward again as he dove from the highest point in the Noki Bay.


	408. Chapter 408

Amy walked into the Pizza Hut, heading towards the counter as she pulled out a red and white coupon, waving it in Moltar's face. "Hey Mr. Lava Man, I got this Get A Free Large Pizza coupon, and I wanna know if I can use it!"

Moltar simply shook his head as he muttered in confusion, having a lever there for him to pull. "Well, err... you have to order something to go with that free large pizza."

Amy frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do ya mean, I gotta order something to go with it?" She remarked, feeling concerned.

Moltar coughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm just doing this because I have nothing better to do."

Amy sighed as she lowered her eyes. "Oh, if only Silver was still here... he would make this situation less awkward..."

* * *

Back in the Noki Bay, Silver woke up, seeing Charmy with a glass full of black liquid. "Err... Charmy, where did you get that from?"

Charmy giggled as he held the glass with both of his hands, sipping through the white, red striped straw. "Oh, I got this yummy juice from some large squid! It's mighty tasty!" He burped loudly as he continued giggling.

Silver inspected the liquid further, his eyes widening as he pointed at it. "It's no juice! That's ink!"

Charmy blinked twice as he looked at the ink, then back at Silver. After a few awkward seconds, he shrugged as he continued drinking, with Silver screaming in shock, his hands on his hands. Vector got up, slamming Silver on the head with his right fist.


	409. Chapter 409

Silver groaned in pain as he was on the grassy ground, his right leg twitching. Vector got up from the smooth green grass, obviously wakened up by the commotion that occurred.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Vector bellowed, demanding an answer as he placed his fists on his hips, angered.

Charmy continued sipping the ink, pulling the straw away from his mouth. "Oh, Silver freaked out because I'm drinking ink." He clarified.

Vector shrugged as he placed his hands back on his hips. "Oh, that's nothing." He then climbed a nearby tropical palm tree, looking up at the sky as the sun slowly began to set. "Wow, it's evening already."

Silver got back up, rubbing his right arm. "Yeah, it's day two since we've been here. Maybe we should consider heading back tonight..."

"No!" Vector exclaimed, grabbing Silver by the arms and shaking him. "We're going to explore all over Isle Delfino and appreciate it, damn it!"

Silver frowned as he let out a defeated sigh. muttering as he lowered his eyes, "Oh, I wonder how our little Pizza Hut is doing..."

* * *

Their Pizza Hut wasn't so little, as Space Ghost spent most of the profits to purchase property from the city of Station Square, using it to extend the Pizza Hut by fifteen feet, giving it more room towards the eastern direction. Moltar and Rotor helped on with construction, while Space Ghost, Sonic, and Espio kept keeping the business running smoothly, with Knuckles volunteering to give him some purpose. As usual, Shadow took advantage of this, having a splendid time in Vector's office, with him managing to convince Space Ghost to let him in by sneaky means...


	410. Chapter 410

Shadow was hanging out in the office, when Space Ghost entered, curious as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing in here?" Space Ghost asked, somewhat confused as he fully entered the office. "Isn't this place off limits to customers like you?"

Shadow smirked as he finished up a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Tad, I'm a good friend of Vex. I'm allowed in here without anyone questioning it."

Space Ghost was still confused, folding his arms. "It just seems odd to see someone other than me or Vex in here. That's all." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder how that croc is doing..."

* * *

Silver and Vector were arguing with each other while Charmy finished up his drink of ink, sad that it was empty. He then buzzed up to Silver and Vector, telling them about the drink, but Vector pushed Charmy out of the way.

"And furthermore," Vector trailed off, his eyes widening as he spotted Gooper Blooper behind Silver. "Oh crap... turn around, Sil."

Silver sighed as he looked behind him once, turning to Vector as his eyes popped out of his head, turning around again, his jaw dropping as Gooper Blooper had all his tentacles folded, looking at them oddly. Silver and Vector screamed as Silver juimped into Vector's arms, with Charmy screaming in delight.

"Aww right, Goops! You're back!" Charmy exclaimed in glee as he tightly hugged Gooper Blooper.

Gooper Blooper shrugged in response, getting odd glances from Silver and Vector, who both felt unsure.


	411. Chapter 411

Silver and Vector continued holding each other as Charmy continued hugging Gooper Blooper. Silver rubbed the back of his head as he jumped out of Vector's arms.

"So, you're friends with this giant squid?" Silver asked, curious. "That's... rather interesting."

Charmy nodded as he turned to Silver, sticking his tongue out. "Duh! Of course I am, silly willy!" He squealed with delight as he rubbed his fuzzy head on Gooper Blooper's face. "He makes the best ink drinks out of this world, and he has more arms than a cactus!"

Vector rubbed his chin as he started thinking, smirking. "Hmm... we could get some more food and drink options for the Pizza Hut..." He chuckled as he nodded his head.

Back in Station Square, the construction of the extended parts of the Pizza Hut were complete, allowing for more room for seats and the kitchen. Space Ghost had a variety of food and a handful of pizza with him, wondering how to mix up the pizzas with new dazzling flavors without messing up their value.

"I could try a spaghetti pizza," Space Ghost murmured as he rubbed his chin as he slowly shook his head. "But that sounds gross. It would be plainer than a plain pizza." He sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, if only Vector was here to help out with this predicament."


	412. Chapter 412

Rotor The Walrus scratched his head as it was closing time at the Pizza Hut, looking at all of the ovens. "Now, what did Silver remind me to do?" He pondered, thinking up Silver The Hedgehog in a thought bubble.

"Don't leave all of the ovens on overnight," Silver commented, shaking his right hand.

Rotor looked at his mind interpretation of Silver, moving his arms about. "Can't I leave one oven on?" He asked.

"No!" Silver exclaimed, breaking through the thought bubble and slapping Rotor across the back of the head. "All of them have to go off, or the Pizza Hut will melt from the inside!"

"Melt from the inside?" Space Ghost interrupted as he raised his right arm. "Let's see if that's true! Go Go Destructo Ray!" He blasted everywhere, causing the entire Pizza Hut to collapse on itself.

In the process, due to not being turned off, the ovens exploded, causing a huge fire in Station Square. Space Ghost and Rotor were both buried underneath the rubble, with the thought bubble Silver disappearing.


	413. Chapter 413

Knuckles was having a small party at Silver's apartment, munching on some pizza with Shadow and Sonic. The three humanoid mammals all laughed as they were remembering the times they had at Pizza Hut with Silver.

"Hey guys, remember the time when Silver discovered those bats inside one of the ovens that day?" Knuckles started off, moving his right arm.

Shadow and Sonic laughed heartily as Sonic rubbed his nose, nodding his head. "Oh yeah, that was definitely a good day."

* * *

One flashback later, in the Pizza Hut as it originally was, Silver was cleaning the ovens of the Pizza Hut, whistling to himself as he was doing a swell job. He headed towards the bathroom to wash up when he heard something weird from the oven to the far right. Knuckles and Shadow were there, as was Sonic, who was also working there.

"What...?" Silver stated in confusion as he walked over to the far right, bending over as he observed the oven. He opened it up, only to be met with swarms of Woobats and Swoobats. Silver screamed as he flailed his arms, the Woobats and Swoobats swarming all over the Pizza Hut.

The customers all screamed while Shadow and Knuckles laughed their heads off, with Sonic laughing as well. Vector came out of the office, looking around to see the bat Pokemon swarming. He shook his rage as he grabbed Silver, using him to whack the various Woobats and Swoobats, forcing them to fly out of the Pizza Hut through the roof, with the customers all running out of the Pizza Hut for their lives. Silver groaned in immense pain, having not expected any of this.


	414. Chapter 414

Silver, Vector, and Charmy left behind the Noki Bay, with Gooper Blooper in tow. Gooper Bloop waited in the bay area of the Delfino Plaza as Silver, Vector, and Charmy decided to head to the final pit stop on their Isle Delfino vacation, the elusive Pianta Village.

"How the hell are we gonna get up here?" Vector asked, his hands on his hips.

Charmy stung Vector in the back of his head, pointing at himself. "Hello! I'm here, ya know!"

Vector nervously chuckled, rubbing his recently acquired injury with his right hand.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Guys, I have psychic powers. I can hover myself and Vector up." As he stated that, he used his green psychosis, floating towards the top of the Shine Gate with Vector in tow.

Charmy followed by buzzing upward, meeting up with Silver and Vector, who got out of the psychic loop. Looking at each other, the three all went into the red warp pipe at the same time, screaming as they tumbled downwards through the rainbow colored warp.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost was still trying to find a key ingredient to use for new pizzas, with Espio and Rotor helping out as Moltar kept the kitchen in check. Sonic zipped into the office, having brought some extra garlic and chili peppers as he zipped back to the kitchen. Space Ghost powdered one of the plain pizzas with the garlic, proceeding to take a bite out of a slice. He covered his mouth as he barfed all over Espio and Rotor, who both sighed in annoyance as they headed to the bathroom to clean themselves off.


	415. Chapter 415

Silver, Vector, and Charmy made it to the Pianta Village, the entire place disturbingly abandoned. Charmy trembled with fright as he held onto Silver tightly, who tried pulling Charmy off of him. Vector rubbed his chin as he sighed.

"There's barely anyone here," Vector complained as he shook his head.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, glancing at Vector to his right. "Well, should we head back home, then? We went through all of the interesting points in Delfino..."

Vector shrugged as he opened his eyes. "It's rather disappointing, but all right. Hopefully the Pizza Hut is doing well..." With that, he walked across the wooden bridge, with Silver and Charmy following closely behind.

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost prepared several pizzas himself, with Sonic delivering all of them in a split second as Espio and Rotor kept the kitchen nice, tidy, and clean. Moltar was paying off the rent of the Pizza Hut with all the money they acquired as Knuckles and Shadow still pinned for Silver to come back home.

"Will he be here soon?" Knuckles asked, both of his hands on his face. "I miss him..."

Shadow turned to Knuckles, patting him on the back. "Have faith. Soon, we'll be able to con Silver out of money again." He chuckled as he shook his head, his eyes closed.


	416. Chapter 416

Silver, Vector, and Charmy were on the Delfino Airstrip, with Charmy crying his eyes out as Silver and Vector both had their hands on their hips, taking one last good look at Delfino Plaza and all of Isle Delfino.

"I'm really thankful we came here for a nice vacation," Vector commented as he chuckled. "It was worth the trekking around, the great tropical atmosphere and all."

Silver nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but it's nice to finally come back home to Station Square. I'm sure Shadow and Knuckles miss us. Particularly me." He chuckled as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "I just have a feeling they want me back."

"I don't care!" Charmy cried as he buried his face in his hands, bawling loudly, "I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay in Delfino more! Wah!"

Back in Station Square, Space Ghost got the call from Vector on his ancient 90's cell phone that he was coming back with Silver and Charmy. Space Ghost clapped his hands together as he giggled with glee, heading out of the office, to see pizza exploded everywhere.

"Cheese and rice, guys!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he slapped his left hand on his face, shaking his head. "The least you could do is make this place look nice!"

Sonic, Espio, and Rotor all shrugged as they tried to clean up the joint, with Space Ghost sighing in disappointment.


	417. Chapter 417

Silver, Vector, and Charmy finally were back home in Station Square, all three of them in shock of how much the Pizza Hut has changed, both from outside and inside. Space Ghost was giving the trio a tour of everything that changed, causing them to be bewildered.

"So much crap has happened here since all the previous chapters..." Silver stuttered in amazement as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "And to think, we missed chapter 400..."

Space Ghost laughed as he turned his head to Silver. "Oh don't worry. The boys and I got another special chapter in planned, this time involving all three of you!"

"Well thank Arceus!" Charmy exclaimed as he tossed his hands in the air, "I was missing all the fun we had here!"

Speaking of fun, Shadow and Knuckles tackled Silver to the ground, both of them hugging the silver colored hedgehog tightly. Silver gawked as Vector and Space Ghost laughed while Charmy giggled childishly as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" Knuckles exclaimed, tears of joy coming out of his eyes, "I missed you so much!"

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. "Yes... I missed messing with you every single day. It's good to have you back."

Silver chuckled nervously as he tried getting up, but was pinned down considerably. "Ehehe... it's nice to see you two as well." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Vector laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just like old times! Man, this place never changes!" He continued to heartily laugh, alongside Space Ghost of course.


	418. Chapter 418

Silver was back behind the green counter in the Pizza Hut, securing his place at his job as Shadow walked up to him, obviously wanting a pizza of his choice.

"So, which one will it be today, Shadow?" Silver asked, folding his arms.

Shadow rubbed his chin as he looked at the menu, before glancing back down at Silver. "Well, since you came back from a tropical resort, give me some pineapples and watermelon on my pizza."

Silver raised his right eye as he took a step back. "What? You want fruit on pizza?" He gawked, quite astonished.

Shadow grabbed Silver by his red shirt, pulling him close to his face, "Listen, marijuana head, you had all the time in the world to enjoy your fruity vacation. Now I want a fruity sensation, right now."

Space Ghost popped up in between Shadow and Silver, holding a fresh hot pizza covered with pineapple and watermelon. "Did someone order the Delfino Special?" He and Shadow laughed as Silver stood there, mouth agape.


	419. Chapter 419

Silver screamed in pain as he was scorched by an open oven, the flames catching onto his silver fur. Sonic and Espio noticed, with Espio grabbing a bucket of cool water and tossing it over Silver, with Sonic dashing around Silver in hopes of cooling off the flames. After a few seconds, Silver caught on fire again, causing him to throw a panic as he pushed everyone away, crashing into the wall on the eastern end.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Shadow, both of the humanoid mammals sitting on the second floor on a green table. "What happened with that oven?" He asked, a shovel right next to him on his right.

Shadow was munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza, shrugging as his eyes were closed. "He must have taken out the pizza in the oven too soon. That dope."

Silver moaned as he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, groaning as his silver skin was blackened to a crisp.


	420. Chapter 420

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, heading up the stairs to head into the second floor, when he spotted Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles all playing a game of poker. Silver rubbed the back of his head as he glanced to his right, to see Space Ghost making several pizza pies.

"Uhh, Vex, where are the other workers?" Silver asked as he sheepishly rubbed his right arm.

Vector waved his left hand at Silver as he shook his head. "Well, about them, mah boi, they sort of took the night off. They were all invited to Tapper's."

"And I wasn't?" Space Ghost gawked as he held a pizza in his hands, "I'm infuriated! I love going to Tapper's!"

Silver had a confused look on his face, feeling rather unsure. "Tapper's? Why would anyone want to go there?"

"For high quality beer, of course." Shadow interrupted as he tossed a blank card at Silver's face. "Now stop gawking and let us play."

Silver sighed as he shook his head, leaving the Pizza Hut and heading back home.


	421. Chapter 421

Silver finished making the last three pizza pies for the day, handing one of them to Shadow, was sitting at the green table settled on the second floor, which was mostly the kitchen. Silver then gave Sonic the two other pizzas, which Sonic wrapped in white boxes as he zipped out of the Pizza Hut. Silver stretched his arms as he walked past one of the ovens, hearing it shake.

"What the..." Silver muttered, moving a bit back and looking into the oven that shook. He placed his hands on his hips, with Shadow and Knuckles noticing also as Espio came by, moping the floor.

"Something's up, Silver?" Espio asked as he blinked, moving the map back and forth.

Silver scratched the back of his head with his right hand as he turned to Espio. "Yeah. This oven was shaking for no reason, why do you think it is?"

Espio folded his arms as he shook his head. "I have no idea." He opened up the oven, only for both him and Silver to be knocked out as a strange gray humanish creature in a white colored, red striped outfit emerged, riding a red kart as he had a white colored, red stripped helmet, his eyes and his teeth pale yellow as he laughed creepily. Shadow and Knuckles gawked as the strange being knocked down their table, causing Shadow's pizza to land on his face as the being circled the free space on the second floor.

"Turbotastic!" The strange being exclaimed as he tossed candy at Shadow and Knuckles. "Have some candy!"

Space Ghost dropped his jaw in disbelief as he was cleaning the green counter, not believing his eyes. "Turbo? Here?" He shook his head in disbelief.


	422. Chapter 422

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, only for it to collapse on him. He groaned in pain as Vector and Space Ghost arrived at the scene, looking at the totaled building.

"Oooh, looks like the foundation wasn't holding up well," Space Ghost commented intriguingly as he rubbed his chin.

Vector placed his right hand on Space Ghost's left shoulder, still having a grin on his face as he pointed out, "Don't worry. Given this entire fanfic, it'll be back to normal in the next chapter."

"Why wait until that long?" Sonic asked as he approached Vector and Space Ghost, smirking as he snapped his fingers. "I found a great solution." He turned around, calling out for someone. "Oh Felix!"

Suddenly, a short, skinny man in blue overalls popped up, wielding a golden hammer. He was none other than Fix It Felix Jr. "I can fix it!" He then fixed up the Pizza Hut, returning it to normal in a jiffy.

Vector and Space Ghost were impressed as Silver got back up, dusting himself as he thanked Felix personally. Silver then used his psychic powers to create a pizza out of nowhere out from the kitchen, bringing the freshly made pizza to Felix. Suddenly, though, Wreck It Ralph appeared out of nowhere, standing on the rooftop.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph exclaimed as he reduced the Pizza Hut to rubble again.

Silver sighed in annoyance as Vector, Space Ghost, Sonic, and Felix all laughed in unison.


	423. Chapter 423

"Hmm." Shadow muttered as he had his eyes closed and his arms folded. "Took you long enough, marijuana head."

Silver approached Shadow with a fresh pizza out of the oven as he placed it on the green table. "What's up, Shadow?"

Shadow opened his eyes, looking up at Silver. "You might want to turn around."

Silver blinked, turning around only to be pied in the face by a pizza. Silver groaned as he wiped the pizza remnants off his face, to see that Sargent Calhoun and Vanellope Von Schweetz were right in front of him.

"You seem less like silver and more like bronze, rookie," Calhoun chuckled as she held her gun firmly in her hands, "How about you go get us some pizza?"

Silver groaned as he shook his hands, shaking his head. "Seriously, is it Wreck It Ralph Fever or something? There was Turbo, then Ralph and Felix, and now there's you two!"

Vanellope stuck her tongue out as she giggled. "Hey, you would get pretty feisty and hungry like us if you were programmed to do the same thing over and over for years!"

Silver shuddered as he closed his eyes, holding himself together. "Don't remind me."

"It's no use," Shadow joked as he laughed, pointing at Silver, "Take this to value and go make pizzas for the lovely ladies."

Silver shook his hands angrily, turning to Shadow and picking him up with his green psychic power. "This will end it!" He tossed Shadow out of the Pizza Hut, breaking the windows in the progress.

Calhoun and Vanellope gasped as they glanced at each other, then at Silver, who shrugged in his defense.


	424. Chapter 424

Vector walked into the Pizza Hut, to see that Silver was covered in piles of pizza boxes. Vector scratched his head in confusion as he asked, "Silver, what the hell happened here?"

Silver groaned as he shook his head, admitting to Vector, "Well, you know how kids are... they just eat pizza like there's no tomorrow..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head again. "I'm lucky to be in one piece."

Vector folded his arms as he sighed. "Well, just be sure to pull yourself out of that mess and clean up. We got to have the Pizza Hut presented in great shape." As he headed upstairs, he slipped on a dropped slice of pepperoni pizza, landing on his back. Silver watched the scene in astonishment, not being capable of saying anything.

* * *

It was getting pretty windy in Station Square, with giant dark clouds looming over the city as thunder boomed. Shadow and Knuckles looked up, to see that the rain as starting to drop on them as they were heading westward towards the Pizza Hut.

"Great. It's raining again." Shadow groaned as he folded his arms together, narrowing his eyes.

Knuckles moved his arms about as he turned to Shadow. "How many times has it been raining, recently? I know rain is good for the environment and everything, but this is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Luckily, we'll be inside when it starts to get ridiculous out here." As Shadow stated that, the weather got much harsher, with lightning striking the top of several buildings and thunder booming loud enough to break several glasses as the winds blown even harsher, causing several of the people walking in the streets to be blown away, with Shadow and Knuckles tumbling back as well towards the east.


	425. Chapter 425

"Hey Vex, sorry if I'm intruding..." Silver muttered as he entered the office holding two boxes of pizza.

Vector was in his chair, reading a green book about money. "Intruding? Nonsense, mah boi, what is it that you seek?"

Silver rubbed his right arm as he placed the pizza boxes on the wooden desk. "Well... me and the others have been noticing..." He coughed. "You have an obsession."

Vector laughed as he patted Silver on the head, placing down his book as he took a slice of pizza out of the box on the top. "Oh Silver, you are so funny. I don't have an obsession." He then stood up, opening the small vault behind him and placing the slice of pizza on the left side of a tiny bed, which had a sack of green dollar bills covered by a green blanket.

Silver blinked as he whistled, walking out of the room with the two boxes of pizza back in his arms as Vector catered his dollars.


	426. Chapter 426

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, to find Espio and Charmy making a lot of pizzas. He noticed Space Ghost mopping up the floor, while Sonic was taking care of serving the customers as Rotor cleaned out the ovens. Silver rubbed the back of his head as he glanced to his right, to see Vector inspecting the wall.

"Hmm... yeah, this will be the reasonable place to put it," Vector commented as he stole a slice of pizza from an innocent Moto Bug, munching on it. "We'll get a lot more customers this way."

Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Vex, what are you doing this time?"

Vector turned to Silver, finishing up the slice of pizza he had. "I'm going to add a new mechanical object to our Pizza Hut to give it more..." He moved his arms about. "Pizazz."

Silver rolled his eyes as he headed to the second floor. "Oh brother." He muttered to himself.


	427. Chapter 427

Silver was working in the Pizza Hut as usual, just doing his duty while merrily whistling to himself. He was moping the floor on the first floor, with all the other coworkers keeping the fort up well in the second floor, with Sonic dashing in and out at a fast pace as he delivered pizzas. Suddenly, Silver looked towards the front door, to see Vector and Space Ghost reeling in a huge television screen, with Moltar helping as well.

"What?" Silver muttered in disbelief as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sonic zipped back in, munching on a slice of chili pizza as he gulped, turning to Silver. "Hey, uh, what's going on with this television screen?"

"Not just a television screen!" Vector commented as he snapped his fingers, "It's for our new arcade game! Hero's Duty!"

And as if on cue, Space Ghost and Moltar reeled in two Hero's Duty machines, plugging them right underneath the giant television screen. Vector then clapped his hands twice, turning on the giant television screen. It revealed everything, from how many food items were made, to how much money was spent, and to how much customers were there.

Silver and Sonic both dropped their jaws in disbelief in unison, with Vector laughing as he congratulated Space Ghost and Moltar.

"We're going to be richer and more popular! Whoowee!" Space Ghost exclaimed with glee.

Vector wagged his left index finger on his left hand. "But more importantly, we'll make more people happy, and that's what counts!"

Silver smiled as he held the mop with both of his hands, turning to Sonic. "Well, at least his heart's in the right place," He admitted, chuckling alongside Sonic.


	428. Chapter 428

Silver was busy forming several new pizzas as Toadette entered the Pizza Hut, humming merrily as she walked over to the green counter.

"Hey Silver!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, holding her hands together in the front as she blinked several times. "How is it going over here?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand after he placed the pizzas into the ovens, turning the ovens on as he chuckled, facing Toadette. "Oh, it's going good. Pizzas are being made like clockwork, I'm still treated like crap by Shadow, and I'm getting all the help I could need." He closed his eyes as he shrugged, shaking his head. "This not only helps me out with my financial status, it also helps out SEGA."

Toadette placed her hands behind her back as she glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, at least you have a job... I wish I was as lucky..." She sighed as she sniffled, closing her eyes. "Nintendo completely rejected me..."

Silver had a concerned look on his face, patting Toadette as he tried to reassure her. "Well, how about helping me and the others here? We could use all the help we can get."

Toadette gasped as her eyes widened. "You mean it? Really?"

Just as Silver was about to answer, the ovens exploded, causing the entire inside of the Pizza Hut to be covered in pizza. Toadette giggled as she wasn't fazed by the pizza, with Silver chuckling along.


	429. Chapter 429

Vector whistled to himself as he heard a commotion outside, causing him to leave his office as he found Bumper The Badger arguing with Silver and Espio. He pushed the two aside, placing his hands on is hips as he faced Bumper.

"What the hell is the problem here?" Vector asked, glaring at Bumper. "Well? Speak up, you dirty old mole!"

Bumper's left eye twitched. "Dirty old mole? I'm a badger!" He then tossed a bluish bumper at Vector's face.

Silver sweatdropped nervously as he backed away. "Hey now, Mr. Badger, let's not get violent..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bumper exclaimed as he tossed several badges at Silver, pounding his fists on the green counter. "My pizza had too many pepperonis! I need more olives!"

Espio shook his head as he placed his left hand on his hip. "We're out of olives, sir. Maybe you should try something like chilli instead?"

Bumper grabbed Espio, shaking him frantically. "No! I need olives, or I'll go crazy!"

Vector got back up, tossing an unfinished pizza pie at Bumper's face. Silver, Espio, and the customers all looked in shock as Vector folded his arms, proud of what he did, with Bumper stumbling out of the Pizza Hut, mumbling underneath the unfinished pizza pie.


	430. Chapter 430: Vector's Money Afro

Silver opened one of the ovens, only to be smacked in the face by a pizza. Shadow laughed as he pointed at Silver, who fell on his back. Vector came out of his office, having an afro on his head consisting entirely of green dollar bills.

"What in the name of Croc is going on?" Vector exclaimed in anger, placing his hands on his reptilian hips. "Can't a crocodile get off his dollars with relative ease?"

Everyone looked awkwardly at Vector. Knuckles dropped his jaw in disbelief, dropping his slice of pizza on the floor. Vector rolled his eyes as he went back into his office, slamming the door shut. Silver moaned, getting back up on his feet, only to be smacked down to the ground by another pizza.

"Do you think anyone will notice that the entire fanfic is getting bigger from Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus updating the chapters that are barely past one hundred words?" Amy asked Space Ghost as she munched on a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

Space Ghost shrugged, cleaning one of the nearby green tables as he shook his head. "Probably. Probably not. It's a fanfic, not a syndicated show." He laughed.

"Well at least there aren't any chapters that are censored and have their content removed from the story," Cream added as she finished her slice of the same pizza she was eating with Amy, getting a weird glance from everyone as she innocently raised her hands in the air. "What?"


	431. Chapter 431

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, merrily whistling to himself as he entered the Pizza Hut, ready to make some pizzas. Of all the crap he put up with, he expected something to go awry, as it has been more than two years and over 400 chapters of experience. Silver checked all of the ovens, making sure they were all right as Sonic walked in, rubbing his right arm.

"Uh, Silver, I don't know how to put this..." Sonic started as he sighed, shaking his head while approaching the green counter. "But, something bad happened..."

Silver was in the process of getting the pizza dough as he turned to Sonic. "Something tragic? What happened, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed as he placed his left hand on Silver's left shoulder. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to grow accustomed to not seeing Rotor for a long while. He had an accident back at the old Freedom Fighters hideout."

Silver's eyes lit up as he gasped, blinking in astonishment. "An accident? Oh, that's a shame." He shook his head as he formed the pizza dough into pizza pies. "I hope he turns out okay. We're gonna need a replacement for him."

"A replacement?" Vector interrupted, suddenly appearing behind Silver, scaring him and Sonic as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm... this is problematic..." He then went into his office, slamming the door shut, leaving Silver and Sonic shocked and confused.


	432. Chapter 432: Eatsa Pizza

Silver finished up a cherry flavored pizza that Shadow specifically ordered, handing it over to him as he panted, the pizza itself having taken some time to make. "Well, here you go, Shadow... I hope you like it."

Shadow looked at the pizza, then back at Silver, folding his arms. "Hmph. Can you try it to see if it's actually cherry flavored?"

Silver's right eye twitched as he shook his head. "Dude, I place cherries inside the pizza dough while I was crafting it, that's not enough reason for you to believe it's cherry flavored?" He remarked, getting quite annoyed.

Shadow shrugged as he snatched the cherry pizza, not paying up as usual. "Fine, I'll take your word for it. Knuckles can pay for this." He commented snarkly.

"Pay for what?" Knuckles asked, being sucked into his shovel as Silver placed his right hand on his forehead, sighing.

* * *

Silver, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were all on a giant pizza pie in the middle of the dining area, playing the weird and quirky mini game Eatsa Pizza. Silver and Espio were on the red time, while Charmy and Vector were on the blue team, with the blue team having an easier time due to Charmy's big appetite. Everyone else in the Pizza Hut came to watch the weird event, with Shadow and Knuckles being the closest to the action as they had cans of Diet Coke and Diet Pepsi respectively.

"Who do you want to bet will win?" Knuckles asked as he sipped Diet Coke, holding it in his left hand.

Shadow, who sipped his Diet Pepsi and held it in his right hand, turned to Knuckles. "It's pretty obvious that the blue team will win. or more specifically, whoever has Charmy Bee is guaranteed to win."

"Now they tell me..." Silver mumbled as he munched down on the pizza, with Espio not even trying to win as the pizza on their side was less than half.

"We got this Charmy!" Vector laughed as he pointed at Espio with his left hand, his mouth stuffed with pizza. "Espio isn't even trying!"

"That's because I'm not fond of playing mini games." Espio commented with a scoff as he picked up a tiny piece of the huge pizza and munched down. "Let alone something completely stupid like this."

"Pizza! Pizza! Yay!" Charmy gleefully giggled as he kept chowing down, with the customers and Space Ghost cheering him on as he kept on trucking.


	433. Chapter 433

"Where's that DAMN fourth cherry pizza?" Shadow barked, slamming his fists on the green table he was sitting at with Knuckles. "I'm waiting..."

Silver sighed as he tapped his left foot, waiting next to one of the ovens. "Hold on, Shadow... it takes longer than you think to craft pizzas."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Why do you like cherry pizza anyway, Shadow? Is it the cherry taste?"

Shadow smirked as he folded his arms. "It's because cherry is as red as me. It refills my soul."

Silver eyed Shadow oddly as he took the pizza out of the oven, handing Shadow a full pie of cherry pizza, placing it on the table as he waited for the tip. Shadow glanced at Silver, and tossed some blue monopoly money at him, with Knuckles taking a slice and munching down on it.


	434. Chapter 434

Vector opened the front doors to the Pizza Hut, only to be swamped in old, rotten pizza pies. Silver and Sonic came running by, to see the piles of rotten pizza completely cover Vector. The two humanoid hedgehogs winced as they glanced at each other.**  
**

"Oh gross, Vex got swamped in all those dang ass pizzas," Sonic commented as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Silver rubbed his right arm as he tilted his head sideways to the left. "Should we help him out of there? He is our boss?"

Before either hedgehog could attempt something, Petey Piranha swooped down from the clear blue sky, sucking in all the rotten pizzas and swallowing them down with relative ease, sighing as he laughed. Vector got back up, shaking his head as he turned to Petey, waving at him as he smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Petey. That was an unpleasant surprise," Vector commented as he opened the front door again, turning to Silver and Sonic. "Those fresh new pizzas aren't going to make themselves!"

Silver and Sonic both snapped back to normal as they zipped into the Pizza Hut, with Petey heading back into the sky, just flying around Station Square.


	435. Chapter 435

Silver The Hedgehog watched as the pizzas finished heating up, taking them all out of the oven and placing all of them in nice, white boxes, all except for one, which he left out. Silver handed the boxes of fresh pizzas to Sonic, who sped right out of the Pizza Hut as Silver topped the hot pizza with bits of pure chocolate, handing it to Amy Rose

"Well, I hope you like this, Amy." Silver commented as he smiled, winking as he then rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't have any idea that you liked odd pizza combinations as much as Shadow!"

Amy giggled as she waved her right hand at Silver. "Oh Silver, you should get to know me more. I love eating anything, however strange it is!" She munched on one slice of the chocolate topped pizza, her eyes widening as she swallowed down the pizza. She blinked as she wolfed down on the slice, burping loudly as she prompted to eat all the slices of the pizza right in front of Silver, who was feeling awkward, yet aroused, rubbing the back of his head.


	436. Chapter 436

"Silver! Bad new!" Charmy cried in horror as he frantically waved his tiny bee arms. "Really bad news!"

Silver sighed as he placed the fresh piza down on the counter, turning towards Charmy. "What is it now, Charmy?" He asked, sighing.

"We're out of napkins!' Charmy exclaimed as he began crying.

Silver rolled his eyes as he continued making pizzas, leaving Charmy to cry in place. Espio was cleaning out the ovens, wondering what Charmy was on about.

"What's his problem?" Espio asked, used to Charmy's antics.

Silver shook his head as he grabbed a slice of regular pizza and munched on it. "Charmy is having an episode."

Espio scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Humph. Typical."


	437. Chapter 437

Silver whistled as he placed all of the fresh, finished pizzas into the boxes, handing them over to Sonic, who sped out and went to deliver the pizzas. Silver was preparing to make another batch when the entire Pizza Hut shook, causing several appliances to fall on Silver, knocking him out cold. Charmy gasped as he buzzed over, helping Silver up, who was knocked out cold.

"Oh gosh, this is bad!" Charmy exclaimed as he gulped, slapping the unconscious Silver across the face several times as he whimpered. "What am I gonna do now? Espio!"

Espio sighed as he approached Charmy, glancing down to see the fainted Silver. He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. "Another accident, huh?"

Charmy nodded his head as he blinked several times. "Yeah, but who caused it?"

There was another powerful shake in the Pizza Hut, with several more appliances falling, hitting Espio and Charmy, who were knocked out cold like Silver. On the first floor, Amy Rose farted loudly, her loud flatulence causing the entire Pizza Hut to shake as her red dress lifted up from the powerful gas, her white panties having a large brown mark on it.

Amy blushed in embarrassment as she groaned, closing her eyes as she let out another tuba like fart. "Oh, I knew I should not have had that Crabmeat's free baked beans earlier..."


	438. Chapter 438

Silver stretched his arms as he put the finishing touches on all the pizzas he made today, placing most of them inside white cardboard boxes while handing out the non boxed pizzas to the patient Buzzbombers, who paid Silver in rings as they left with their pizzas. Just as Silver handed the boxed pizzas to Sonic, Charmy came buzzing right in Silver's face.

"SIlver! You gotta help!" Charmy exclaimed as he whimpered, "I can't get the tomato sauce on this one pizza pie!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head. "Sorry, Sonic. You're going to have to do this one by yourself." He then followed Charmy, to find a lone, ready pizza, with Charmy struggling to put on the red tomato sauce. He placed his hands on his hips, glancing at Charmy as he shook his head. "Seriously?"

Charmy shrugged in response. "Well, it's kinda hard... I really don't know how to go into it."

Silver sighed as he took the bottle of tomato sauce from Charmy, carefully pouring it on the pizza. "It's not that hard to do, Charmy. You just gotta keep your focus on the sauce, pour carefully, and-"

Suddenly, the bottle exploded, causing tomato sauce to splash everywhere. Silver and Charmy were both completely covered in the red sauce, with Espio heading towards the back to see them. Shaking his head, Espio sighed as he went back to the front.


	439. Chapter 439

Silver whistled as he finished cleaning up all of the ovens in the Pizza Hut, smiling as he put his hands on his hips. Suddenly, he heard some strange, familiar laughing as he turned around, to see two familiar faces. Two extremely familiar faces.

"And there was the moment where he just stood there while firing off the lasers," Said one guy with hair tuffs to the side.

Another guy was wearing a grayish cap and had a beard, as well as wearing a blue backpack and yellow shorts. "I like how he just stands there and he lets you do the rest. What a load, that guy."

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he pointed at the guys, turning to Shadow, who was munching on a cherry flavored pizza. "Hey, Shadow, real talk, is it just me, or are those two legitimately similar?"

Shadow gulped down his slice as he folded his arms, turning to Silver. "Oh, you should know them. That's Arin and Jon."

Silver blinked as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "The Game Grumps are eating here? At our Pizza Hut?" He garbled, surprised.

"Yeah, pretty amazing," Knuckles commented as he was shoving several slices of pineapple pizza down his throat. "I wouldn't have thought the author would put them in."

Charmy buzzed over to Arin and Jon, holding a fresh plain pizza in his hands. "Did one of ya order this pizza for here?"

"Look at this guy, he's like bzzz!" Jon commented as he pointed at Charmy. "Gimme some of dat pizza! Ech!"

"Chiz pizza?" Arin commented in his robotic voice, snatching the pizza from Charmy, "I like another order of chiz pizza, please."

Charmy tilted his head to the right in confusion, with Silver and Shadow shaking their heads.


	440. Chapter 440

Silver The Hedgehog was taking a break alongside Vector, Charmy, and Espio in the Pizza Hut, having had a lot of business during the morning more than usual. Vector had the place temporarily closed, having gotten enough money to pay off the mortgage for the Pizza Hut.

"So, we may be getting a new recruit, I hear," Espio asked as he munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, gulping it down as he opened his eyes, "Care to explain?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head, holding a solid deck of cards, for he was playing gold fish with Charmy. "Well, Rotor recently hasn't been feeling well, so I figured that we could get some new blood to help us out."

Charmy gasped as he placed his hands on his face. "New blood? You're not gonna use our blood, are you Vex?"

Silver, Espio, and Vector all rolled their eyes as they shook their heads.

"Well, Toadette actually came in the other day," Silver commented as he rolled his right hand, two slices of vanilla pizza in front of him. "She was curious to see if there were any positions opening up."

Espio scoffed as he folded his arms. "I don't think she could handle the pressure of working in a fast food restaurant." He then paused, eying Charmy. "On the other hand..."

Charmy blinked as he tilted his head to the right, looking at Espio. "What is it? Is it my breath?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fred Rechid The Fish slammed open the doors and walked in, wearing a helmet filled with seawater as he pointed, moving forward and boldly proclaiming, "Rev Up Those Fryers, cause I am sure hungry for one-"

Vector suddenly grabbed him, running towards the exit as Fred screamed for help. Approaching the exit, with all his might, Vector tossed Fred out of the restaurant.

"Help, HELP!" Fred exclaimed as he was tossed off screen to the west, "My leg!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Oh Fred, is there any instant where your leg isn't broken...?"


	441. Chapter 441

Silver stretched his arms as he picked up the seven boxes of pizza, holding them firmly in his grasp as he walked out of the Pizza Hut, with Space Ghost waiting for him in the Phantom Cruiser. Silver entered the orange colored space ship as Space Ghost activated it, turning invisible as it flew into the air, with Espio taking Silver's place inside the Pizza Hut.

"How many pizzas do you have with you today?" Space Ghost asked, keeping an eye on the front of the Phantom Cruiser.

Silver placed the boxes of pizza on his lap as he turned his head to the left, facing Space Ghost. "Oh, I have seven. That's all I have for the day." He sighed of relief, tilting his head back. "Last night nearly killed me. Vector had me working on the ovens all night..."

Space Ghost cringed as he shook. "Yeesh. That sounds pretty painful." He cleared his throat as he spoke up again. "I was doing advertising for the Pizza Hut, so that explains why you haven't seen me recently."

Suddenly, Space Ghost accidentally went through a red apartment building, causing property damage as he continued piloting the Phantom Cruiser, which was not seen by anyone due to it being invisible. Silver gawked in disbelief as he glanced back at the gaping hole that was created from the crash, giving Space Ghost an odd look, who shrugged in response.


	442. Chapter 442

Silver delivered the fresh, strawberry flavored pizza to Amy and Cream, both who were excited to eat it as they took it, with Amy handing Silver four dollars. Silver smiled as he placed the dollars into the cash register, dusting off his hands as he headed back to the second floor, to see that Shadow and Knuckles were having a pizza fight, tossing slices of pizza at each other. Silver used his green psychic power, freezing Shadow and Knuckles, as well as the slices of pizza as he cleared his throat.

"What on earth are you two up to now?" Silver asked, glancing back and forth between Shadow and Knuckles. "Well? I want answers!"

Shadow sighed as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "We're having a food fight, of course. Knuckles wanted to see which one tossed food better."

Knuckles chuckled as he closed his eyes. "And so far, I'm doing a great job at it." He gloated.

Silver shook his head in disappointment as he smacked Shadow and Knuckles together, freeing them of his psychic, still holding the slices of pizzas with his power. "You two should know better than to do this kind of things. Besides..." He chuckled, his smirk getting wider as he opened his eyes. "You should know that I'm the king of tossing around here."

Shadow and Knuckles watched as Silver gathered all the slices of pizza together, slamming them down on both of the humanoid mammals, knocking them out. Silver chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips, his chuckling stopped as he felt Vector overshadow him.

"**GET BACK TO WORK!**" Vector exclaimed angrily, tossing Silver into a nearby oven and giving him the Oven Punishment.


	443. Chapter 443

Vector came strutting out of his office, sitting at the table with Silver, Espio, and Shadow, who were all having pepperoni pizza on the second floor. Vector chuckled as he folded his arms, that certain sparkle in his eyes. "Well, I sent that Toadette girl the training video. When she is finished viewing it, she'll be a new part of the Pizza Hut crew."

"HUH!" Charmy suddenly exclaimed as he giggled, clapping his hands as he started to recite a certain rap as he buzzed about. The four older humanoid animals shook their heads as they continued their conversation.

"I don't think we had a new member join up for several chapters going." Espio commented as he took another slice, his third one in fact, and munched down on it, gulping as he continued, "What made you change your mind?"

Vector chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not only is Rotor not feeling well, but Space Ghost said that he's trying to simultaneously working and trying to get his show to take off again, so he's recording it in my office."

Shadow folded his arms, tilting his head to the right. "Doesn't that sound a bit exhausting?" He asked.

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, to Tad's credit, he does have Moltar with him."

Vector nodded as he took a slice of pepperoni pizza himself, completely munching on it. "That's right. And especially given this time of the year, we need all the help we can get." He then looked around, somewhat puzzled. "Speaking of which, where's Sonic and Knuckles?"

"Racing in that new Transformed grand prix with Wreck It Ralph." Silver commented as he took his fourth slice of pizza. "Go figure."


	444. Chapter 444: Pizza Hut Training Video

Toadette yawned as she stretched her arms, smacking her lips as she shook her head, being full awake. "Oh boy! Today's the day!" She giggled with glee as she jumped out of bed and headed right out of her house that was located west of the Mushroom Gorge, jumping into her pink standard kart and driving right through a blue warp portal that lead directly to Station Square, getting ready for her training.

* * *

"...So, who did you get to narrate the training video, Tad?" Vector asked Space Ghost in his office as he sipped some coffee, holding fifteen green dollar bills in his hand.

Space Ghost chuckled, sitting behind an orange desk that was similar to the one he had on his Coast To Coast talk show. "Oh, Moltar and I managed to contact someone very famous, Vex."

Vector placed down his cup of coffee, raising his right eye. "Very famous, huh? Like who, may I ask? Princess Elise?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

Space Ghost chuckled as he shook his head. "Nope. We got the one and only, legendary Christopher Lloyd!"

Vector's eyes popped up wide open as he dropped his cup of coffee, falling back on his chair, fainting from hearing the name. Moltar tried to get Vector back up, with Space Ghost chuckling as he tapped his blue card a few times.

**_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**

**_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**

**_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**

* * *

**Pizza Hut Training Video**

_Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations! You've recently been hired in the Station Square Pizza Hut and this is your first official day of training._

"Oh gosh, oh darn, I'm so excited! Can I make some pizzas now?" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she3 clapped her hands together.

_Oh no, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to make a pizza. As you can see by this graph, you have been employed in one of the most successful restaurants in Station Square. The story of Station Square's Pizza Hut is the story of one reptilian man's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination, and sweat. _

_But mostly his love for music and money. Oh, especially money. He's a greedy one, this croc._

"I heard that!" Vector exclaimed angrily from his office, shaking his right fist in anger at the ceiling.

**_From Humble Beginnings_**

_Pizza Hut has had an intriguing history of which helps out explain why it became so huge. Pizza Hut was founded in 1958 by brothers Dan and Frank Carney in their hometown of Wichita, a friend suggested opening a pizza parlor, they agreed that the idea could prove successful, and they borrowed $600 from their mother to start a business with partner John Bender. Renting a small building at 503 South Bluff in downtown Wichita and purchasing secondhand equipment to make pizzas, the Carneys and Bender opened the first "Pizza Hut" restaurant; on opening night, they gave pizza away to encourage community interest. They chose the name "Pizza Hut" since the sign they purchased only had enough space for nine characters and spaces. Additional restaurants were opened, with the first franchise unit opening in 1959 in Topeka, Kansas. The original Pizza Hut building was later relocated to the Wichita State University campus. It was later brought by PepsiCo, of which helped make it become oh so much more famous._

_Now that you know the story of the Pizza Hut franchise, here's the story of the Station Square Pizza Hut. It actually started out as a small family own business by two Crawl badniks, both of which were brothers of Italian decent. Sometime around after the release of Shadow The Hedgehog's video game, the soon to be manager of the soon to be Pizza Hut, Vector The Crocodile, went to check out the quaint little pizza shop, needing a job to help rake in enough money to keep his Chaotix Detective Agency going. Luckily, the fifty dollars he brought with him were enough to buy the store off the Crawl brothers, who went on to move to another far off country. Anyway, for a while, Vector barely was making business, being the only one to make the pizzas and such. When he hired Silver The Hedgehog, who got hugely mixed reception from his debut in Sonic 06, as a new worker for the Pizza Hut, things were looking up for the crocodile._

"I tell ya. I got off very lucky." Vector commented, his arms around the back of his head as he was resting on his personal green colored recliner. "Had it not been for Silver being such a great worker, this place would have never taken off. Truly, I am thankful for his existence, however much mixed reception he receives."

_Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over some pizza right? Ha ha… WRONG._

_**Station Square's Pizza Hut Today**_

_To keep up with today's demanding customers, no expense has been spared to acquire all the newest, latest achievements in fast-food technology._

"All the workers have all experience with making pizzas and other particular food items," Vector commented as he pointed at the pizza dough, "They also know how to handle ovens, cleaning up the restaurant, and helping to serve up smiles." He then placed his hands on his hips. "Now, are you gonna buy something or just stand there? Cause there's a standing fee."

_All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn't it? Well luckily for you, Vector keeps the balance of technology in check. But if modernization is the heart of the Pizza Hut, then employees are the liver and gallbladder. Let's see if these three got what it takes. Hmmm... poised, confident, and a friendly smile that says, "Hello world! May I take your order?" You've got the makings of a good employee, Mr. Silver The Hedgehog!_

"Why thank you!" Silver complimented as he took a bow.

_But for every well intentioned good employee, there is one who is good but not intentioned, and intentioned but not so good. Let's see, hyperactive, air headed, and gets bored easily. You have a good heart, but your work essentials are not quite what one would want._

"I can fly!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed around, giggling. "Whee! I believe I can fly!" He then bumped into several appliances, falling down on the kitchen floor.

_And now for our third worker. Hmm… inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eyes. Look carefully at the "I Really Wish I Weren't Here Right Now!" button. This one doesn't seem too passionate of the job, but he does have a good mindset._

"Humph." Espio remarked, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

_There's a name for employees like these, but we'll call them Charmy Bee and Espio The Chameleon._

Charmy squealed in a high pitched voice as he held his hands together. "Oh my gawsh, Espio, did you hear that? They just said our names! I'm so giddy I could pee!" He then fainted, being too excited, with Silver gawking as he took a step back.

"Err… Charmy, are you all right?' Silver asked as he bent down, poking Charmy.

Espio sighed as he shook his head, turning his head to the right. "We're getting paid overtime for this, right Vector?"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Vector exclaimed loudly from his office.

_Now that we got that covered and out of the way-_

"Hey! How come I'm not a part of this?" Space Ghost asked in annoyance, his arms folded.

_Aren't you a bit busy with trying to get your talk show back?_

"Well… uh…" Space Ghost muttered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Good point. Moltar, help me get set up again."

_Figures. Let's move on with the next section._

**_Training_**

" Does this mean I get to make pizza now?" Toadette asked, her hands behind her back as she blinked innocently.

_No, you can't make pizza without understanding the phrases PU, WHATSTHATSMELL, and most importantly of all, POOP._

Toadette shuddered as she held her arms together, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Ewww. Those sounds gross. I mean, POOP? Yucky!"

_Now, now, young sweet Toadette. Once you understand PU, WHATSTHATSMELL, and POOP, you'll understand your place at the Pizza Hut. But what do they all mean?_

"I dunno," Toadette shrugged in response.

_It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. **Pizzas United. Workers Having A Truthful Situation To Help Anyone That Supports Majorly Every Life Lovely.** And finally, **People Order Our Pizzas.**_

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Oh! Now I get it!" She exclaimed with glee.

_Looks like Miss Toadette fully understands PU, WHATSTHATSMELL, and POOP. Here's some typical customers. I wonder what they want. Well, if we just remember these three carefully organized codes, we can figure it out._

"What would you want?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his right ear with his right hand.

Cream giggled as she leaned forward on the green counter. "All the pizzas that you offer, please!"

_Ha ha, there's PU in action! Let's see how the next two fair._

"Would you like anything to go with this triple strawberry topped pizza? How about some extra drinks? Some free cinnamon sticks?" Silver asked, having plenty of the food options on the counter.

Amy giggled as she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh boy, that sounds exciting! I'll take it!"

_WHATSTHATSMELL has been put to good use! Now, let's see what our third and final acronym, POOP, has to offer._

"I'd like to order-" The blue colored Buzzbomber started off, facing Espio.

_Do you think he wants to order: A: A sofa, B: An expensive haircut, C: A pizza, or D. All of the above?_

"One salt shaker please." The Buzzbomber commented, tilting his head to the right. "I need the calories."

_Ah, POOP, you dumb bot! You let us down!_

_Now that you understand PU, WHATSTHATSMELL, and POOP, I bet you think you're ready to rev up those fryers and make some pizzas._

Toadette squealed as she started bouncing up and down with joy. "Eeeh! Pizzas!" She ran towards the pizza dough, only to be squashed by an oven dropped from the sky.

_Ha-ha! Not so fast, Dreck It Shrek. We haven't even talked about: _

**_Personal Hygiene._**

_Every employee at the Pizza Hut must comply with a strict set of personal hygiene guidelines. OK, Miss Toadette, are you ready to prepare for your shift?_

"My body is ready!" Toadette exclaimed as she saluted, turning on the faucet and cleaning her hands.

_A good employee always washes him or herself thoroughly. Be sure to get under those fingernails._

Toadette nodded as she washed her hands slightly faster.

_And don't forget about the knuckles._

"You mean me?" Knuckles asked as he popped into the bathroom, munching on a pepperoni pizza.

_No, not you, Knuckles The Echidna._

Knuckles whimpered as he left, dropping the slice of pizza he was holding in his left hand.

Toadette nodded as she washed her hands much faster.

_And make sure those palms are squeaky clean._

Toadette winced as she went faster than normal, whimpering as she felt the pain.

_All right, let's see those._

Toadette revealed her hands, both of them bright white, sparkling clean.

_Now that's thorough! After making sure your boots are polished, your nose is clear of any blemishes or boils and your hair is neat and tidy, you are ready to start the day._

"Oh yay!" Toadette exclaimed as she pumped her arms, winking.

_Now let's see how Charmy and Espio prepare for their shift._

Espio prepares to enter the bathroom as soon as Toadette left, being knocked into the toilet by Charmy, who was high on sugar. Espio groaned, trying to get his head out as Charmy ricocheted inside the bathroom, causing the toilet to flush.

_Remember, no employee wants to be a Charmy or Espio!_

_Now that you're clean and hygienic, I bet you think you're ready to make that pizza._

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Toadette exclaimed as she started bouncing about in excitement again, only to get tossed into an oven by Vector, receiving the oven punishment.

_Whoa there! We have a few more topics to cover first._

"Aww, we do?" Toadette droned as she tilted her head to the right, placing her right index finger on her chin. "Like what?"

**_Your Work Station_**

_It's important to keep your area tidy and free of droppings. But a clean workstation is only part of the job. To make the vision in your head a reality, you'll need supplies. And a good employee always keeps his or her supplies well-organized._

Toadette checked out all of the spices, followed by the pizza dough. She then checked all of the other foods, as well as the drinks, being greeted by Silver, who nodded and smiled as he watched her inspecting, his arms folded. Toadette picked up some chili peppers, smiling as she turned to face the camera.

_Very nice job Miss Toadette, not a pepperoni out of place. Now let's see how Charmy and Espio keep their work stations._

Espio was trying to get as many pizzas into the ovens as possible, but Charmy continued bumping into him, as Charmy was cleaning the back of the Pizza Hut. Charmy then bumped into an oven door, dropping the mop as Espio slipped on it, causing him to fall on his back as he dropped the pizza pie, which then fell on his face. Silver looked on, shaking his head at both Espio and Charmy as he started cleaning up their messes.

_Don't worry, guys, Silver can cover for you. Now that your workstation is up and running, perhaps you think you're ready to make the most delicious pizzas ever. Calm down. There's plenty of time left. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job: _

**_Interfacing with your Boss._**

"Hey Vex, can we all have a raise?" Silver, Espio, Sonic, and Charmy all asked.

"No." Vector remarked flatly as he was playing a game of poker with several piles of his green dollar bills.

_Good job, fellas! Being direct with your boss is key to having a healthy relation._

"Hey Vector, can I have a raise?" Space Ghost asked as he popped his head into the office.

Vector revealed his deck to the pile of green dollar bills on the far right. "I don't think so."

_See, even Tad Ghostal is able to try and reason with the big boss! Now you try, Toadette._

"Okey dokey!" Toadette giggled as she skipped towards Vector's desk. "Hey Mr. Vector, can I have a raise?"

"Nyet." Vector commented, still focusing on his game with the dollar bills.

_Good work, Toadette!_

"Can I make some pizza now?" Toadette asked as she ran up to the camera, holding her hands together as she blinked innocently.

_And now, we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer. Or as we say, the Crustomer._

_Get it? Because of the pizzas having crust and the customers mainly coming for pizza?_

"Oh my gosh!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she trembled, looking around frantically as she gulped. "Who the hell said that? Are you a gosh darn ghost?"

_Like precious, precious blood in an animal, the customer is what makes the Pizza Hut, and any restaurant in general, strong and alive._

Amy ran towards the green counter, whimpering as she trembled, holding her hands together as she faced Espio, not feeling right. "Espio, your ceiling is talking to me!"

Espio sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head as he didn't want to do this anymore. "Are you going to order something, or are you just going to make friends with the paneling?"

Amy suddenly forgot her apparent fright as she probably thought, wondering what pizza to have as she folded her arms, tilting her head to the right. "Uhh... I'll have an uhh... uhh... uhh... ah..." She yawned as her eyes lowered, proceeding to drool as Espio suddenly slapped her across the face, causing her to wake up, frantically looking all over. "Huh? What's that? What just happened?"

Espio growled as he furiously shook his right fist, scowling. "Damn it, Amy, go be stupid somewhere else."

_Ah-ah-ah, Espio, remember what Vector says._

"Find The Computer Room!" Vector exclaimed as he popped his head out of the office briefly.

_No no, the other thing Vector says._

"Oh." Vector commented as he went back in, holding a piece of paper with a badly drawn version of him printed on it. "The money is always right!"

Amy nodded her head as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed as she scolded Espio. "The ceiling is right, Espio, you're not a very good employee."

Espio growled as he gritted his teeth. "That's Christopher Lloyd, you airhead."

Amy stuck out her tongue as she closed her eyes. "Well, he's still right."

Espio rolled his eyes. "Fine. May I please take your order?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the counter.

" Uhh..." Amy droned again, being unsure what to pick as Espio twitched violently, preparing to beat up Amy.

_We'll check up on these two later. Right now, it's important that we discuss an emergency situation! _

_Like the lost gold of Cloud Cuckoo Land, many consider the pizzas of Station Square's Pizza Hut to be a treasure. And as with every treasure, there's a thief ready to steal it. So it's up to you to be the watchful eyes of... What's this? It's the Pizza Hut's business rivals from Station Square's Taco Bell, Scratch and Grounder!_

"Ba ha, ha ha! Eat our mechanical dust, Vector!" Scratch laughed as he held the bottle containing the secret formulas to the pizza ingredients.

Grounder laughed as well, wheeling away with Scratch riding on top of him. "Yeah! Your secret formula is finally ours!"

_Those two no good dumb bots from Station Square's Taco Bell are stealing the formula! What are you going to do, Miss Toadette?_

"Oh no!" Toadette yelps as she then screams and runs around the restaurant, knocking tables and customers to the side as she tossed her arms in the air.

Silver sighed as he placed down the pizza pie he was about to place into the oven, turning to Sonic as he waved his right hand. "I got this. Hold on." He jumped over the counter, running towards Scratch and Grounder.

"He's gaining on us, Grounder!" Scratch exclaimed as he looked back, pounding the back of Grounder's head. "Go faster!"

"I'm trying!" Grounder retorted as he turned his head around, facing Silver. "You'll never catch us, Silver, not after I switch into maximum overdrive!" He then pressed a button inside his chest, causing him and Scratch to go barreling within the entire Pizza Pit. The two dumb bots crashed into the left walls of the Pizza Hut, both of them falling on their backs as Silver stood above them, his hands on his hips.

"Way to go, nimrod," Scratch commented as his left leg twitched, the secret formula he was holding snatched by Silver.

Grounder sighed as he shook his head. "I knew I should have gotten turbotastic."

Silver then closed his eyes, using his green psychic powers to pick up both Scratch and Grounder.

"Hear us, Silver!" Scratch exclaimed as he tried moving his body. "This isn't the end!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Guys, **it's no use**. Just go back to running your taco stand."

"No way!" Grounder remarked snarkly as he tried moving his arms. "You'll take the success of being more successful in the restaurant business from me and Scratch when you pry it from our cold, dead..."

Silver then chucked Scratch and Grounder right through the roof, causing them to blast off again. Vector then popped up behind Silver, who meekly shrugged as he handed Vector the secret formula.

"**GET BACK TO WORK!**" Vector exclaimed as he tossed Silver behind the counter, causing the humanoid silver colored hedgehog to collide into Sonic, Espio, and Charmy, knocking them all out. Vector then watched Toadette still running around, panicking.

_And so, another emergency is avoided, thanks to Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog. _

_Let's check in on Espio again._

"Uhhh…" Amy continued droning as she began to drool, literally not thinking at all.

_Psst, Espio._

"Huh?" Espio mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

_Just remember. PU. WHATSTHATSMELL. And most importantly, POOP._

Espio snapped his fingers as he looked down at Amy, tapping her on the forehead to catch her attention. "Hey Amy, if I could make a suggestion. Why don't you just order a regular sized pepperoni pizza?

Amy squealed as she held her hands together, smiling widely as she nodded. "That's a great idea, Espio! One pepperoni pizza!"

_Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word._

"…Peanuts?" Amy mumbled as she gasped, slapping her hands on her face. "Oh yeah! Please!"

Espio sighed of relief as he rolled his eyes, looking back at Amy. "Will that be for here or to go?" He slapped his mouth with both of his hands as his eyes widened, realizing what he had said.

Amy tilted her head to the right, confused again. "Here, or to go… gosh darn, this is so hard… umm…" She began droning again.

Espio then snatched Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from her, proceeding to beat himself up with it as Amy continued droning in the background. Silver and Sonic walked past by, looking at Amy droning and Espio beating himself up as they gave each other odd glanced and shrugged, continuing on with their own business.

_Hang in there, Espio, it's all part of the job._

_Now that you've learned the basics of your training, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for. _

**_Preparing the pizzas!_**

"Yes!" Toadette squealed with joy as she was clapping with joy, clapping so much that her hands were hurting.

_At the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel that keeps it alive and bribing. For the Station Square Pizza Hut, this is the many incarnations of the pizza! And now you, the young and humble employee off the street, the all-too-necessary human resource that keeps this business afloat, will learn the sacred and dark secrets of how to prepare, with your very own hands..._

Toadette gasped as her eyes widened, her mouth agape as her arms flopped by her sides.

_…The sumptuousness, lip-moistening, spine-tingling, heart-stopping pleasure center that is a pizza! Are you ready?_

"My body is always ready!" Toadette exclaimed as she saluted again.

_Are you sure?_

Toadette squealed as she twirled around in excitement, unable to hold her joy in any longer.

_Okay! The secret formula is..._

"That DAMN Fourth Chaos Emerald!" Shadow interrupted as he was holding the yellow Chaos Emerald.

_Err, no. The secret formula is..._

"The computer room!" Vector interrupted as he held several green dollar bills in both of his hands.

_It's not that either. The secret formula is..._

"That tornado carrying a car!" Sonic exclaimed as a fiery red tornado suddenly ripped through the Pizza Hut, carrying cars and a goal post.

_Will you all stop interrupting me!? None of those are it, because the secret formula really is...!_

**_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**

**__****_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**

**_LOADING… LOADING… LOADING…_**


	445. Chapter 445

Silver and Space Ghost were on another pizza delivery again, with the two riding in Space Ghost's Phantom Cruiser. As usual, Space Ghost drove, while Silver did the actual delivering. The two stopped by in the Chemical Plant Zone, giving a patient Grabber badnik his two pineapple pizzas.

"Here you go, Mr. Grabber." Silver commented as he handed over the pizzas to the spider based robot. He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "So, how much money do you have on you?"

The Grabber glanced awkwardly at Silver, then glanced down at the boxes of pizza for several seconds, then at Silver. "Actually, I don't really have any on me."

Silver's right eye twitched. "You don't... have any money on you...?" He then used his green psychic powers, grabbing the Grabber with his psychokinesis. "You know how much love and effort went into these pizzas only for jerks like you to not pay?"

"I didn't know you had to pay!" The Grabber retorted as he panicked. He then suddenly exploded into robotic bits and pieces.

Silver blinked in astonish as he turned around, to see Space Ghost standing outside of the Phantom Cruiser, holding his Destructo Ray with his right hand.

"I overheard that he didn't have any money," Space Ghost remarked as he placed his hands on his hips. "So I took this as an opportunity to blast things."

Silver sighed as he shook his head, grabbing the pizzas and heading back into the Phantom Cruiser with Space Ghost.

* * *

Vector was watching television inside his office when Espio entered the room, holding a sausage pizza in his right hand.

"Boss, we have been getting complaints about Silver and Space Ghost blasting customers," Espio reported as he looked at Vector.

Vector chuckled as he waved his right hand at Espio. "Nonsense, mah boi! It could just be the smell of pizza getting to your head!" He continued laughing as he closed his eyes.

Espio sighed in annoyance, shutting the door closed as Vector kept on watching TV.


	446. Chapter 446

Silver finished up the last round of pizzas for the night as he handed them to a couple of Crawl badniks, who paid Silver in yellow rings as they left the Pizza Hut, holding the pizza boxes under their shields. Silver jumped over the counter as he walked over to Shadow and Knuckles, who were still playing Sugar Rush.

"Isn't it a bit late to be still playing this game?" Silver asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Shadow ignored Silver as he ended up beating Knuckles, chuckling as he folded his arms. "I won again, Knux. You owe me fifteen dollars."

Knuckles growled as he pulled a couple of green dollar bills out of his butt, handing it to Shadow. Silver blinked, shaking his head as he headed downstairs and leaving, not wanting to know what was up.


	447. Chapter 447: Toadette Makes Mistakes

Silver The Hedgehog entered the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, only to be swamped by piles of pizzas, all of different variety. Silver poked his head out, shaking his head as he noticed the pizzas were all falling down from the second floor. Using his green psychic power, Silver hovered above all of the pizza as he made his way to the second floor, spotting Toadette by the ovens, with pizzas coming out left and right. Silver folded his arms as he cleared his throat, with an embarrassed Toadette turning around, looking up to see Silver, giggling sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

"Ehehehe... sorry about that, Silver... I kind of got a little off track..." Toadette admitted as she winked, sticking out her tongue. "It's my first day here, so of course I'm going to make little mistakes here and there..."

Silver sighed as he shook his head, grabbing as many pizzas with his green psychic power as possible as he scolded Toadette. "Well, you should be careful next time, kid. Lord knows what happens when Vector finds out about this cheesy problem-"

"**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!**" Vector The Crocodile bellowed angrily as he waved his arms about, seeing all of the pizzas coming out of the Pizza Hut. "Get your silver butt over here right now, damn it!"

Silver sighed as he shook his head, casting an angry glare at Toadette, who innocently giggled in response.

* * *

Moltar sipped his coffee as he stumbled into Vector's office, watching Space Ghost playing around with green dollar bills at his desk. Moltar placed his hands behind his back as he moved his head.

"Tad, you know Vector's going to find out that you touched his money," Moltar commented as he kept moving his head in limited animation.

Space Ghost scoffed as he turned to Moltar, shaking his head in response. "Oh, who cares? I can do what I want. I'm Space Ghost, the ghost with the most from coast to coast!" He then picked up a green dollar bill as Vector chomped his right hand, Space Ghost screaming in pain.

"Your luck just ran out!" Vector muttered as he still had Space Ghost's right palm in his mouth, with Space Ghost trying to pull his hand out as Moltar shook his head in shame, leaving Vector's office.


	448. Chapter 448

Silver closed all of the ovens as he headed downstairs, only to see several angry Grabber badniks, all of them waiting for their pizzas. Silver tried calming them down as he told them that the pizzas were all packed out, but the spider robots didn't listen to him, as they proceeded to grab him and cause all sorts of trouble. Silver screamed, being the only one left in the Pizza Hut, as everyone else left.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" Silver exclaimed as he drowned in a sea of Grabbers, all who attempted to grab him one by one.

* * *

Silver was working in the kitchen with Toadette, who was so excited to finally be making some fresh, hot pizzas alongside one of her many personal heroes, with Sonic delivering pizzas in and out at the speed of sound. Espio kept the kitchen nice and tidy as Charmy was making the customers all jolly and happy, while Vector was taking a bath in green dollar bills, with Space Ghost trying to think of good material to go off by as Moltar was getting the recording equipment ready. Shadow and Knuckles were still addicted to the Sugar Rush arcade game, while Amy and Cream were having an eating contest to see who would eat the most pizzas.

Yep, everything seemed pretty all right for the Station Square Pizza Hut today. Except for the giant eagle that kept swooping around, trying to pick up Sonic with its talons.


	449. Chapter 449

Silver The Hedgehog approached the entrance to the Pizza Hut, preparing to open it as he was flattened by a herd of cows running from the southern direction. Silver groaned in pain as he felt the bones in his body crack, with a young baby calf being the last one of the herd to run over Silver. Vector and Espio walked towards the Pizza Hut, looking down to spot the severely injured Silver.

"You think he will be all right?" Espio asked as he folded his arms, glancing down at the flattened Silver. "He looks out of it."

Vector shrugged as he shook his head, opening the door to the Pizza Hut. "Meh. He'll bounce back up. He's Silver the friggin' hedgehog." He walked in, with Espio following, leaving the flattened Silver to be blown into the air by the northern winds.

* * *

Toadette entered the bathroom, with Silver making new pizza pies. Suddenly, Toadette screamed in horror, running right out as she grabbed Silver's stomach, pointing at the bathroom.

"S-silver! There's something gross in there!" Toadette stuttered as she whimpered, trembling with fright as she wet herself. "It's really scary!"

Silver sighed as he placed the pizza dough down, pushing Toadette to the right. "Calm down, Toadette. I'll go check it out." He approached the bathroom, only to see a large pile of green slime oozing out of the toilet. Silver screamed as he fired off green psychic blasts at the slime, but the slime laughed as it continued approaching Silver and Toadette, engulfing them. It then proceeded to swallow the entire Pizza Hut, much to the dismay of everyone inside.

Space Ghost drove by in his Phantom Cruiser, prepared to start working when he spotted the slime. "Oh, not you again!" He exclaimed as he fired a blast from his Destructo Ray, destroying the slime. He unintentionally destroyed everyone and everything that was trapped in the slime as well. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Crap, man, did I do it again?"

* * *

Silver was cleaning the green counter when Amy Rose approached him. Silver looked up, to see that Amy was a bit embarrassed. "hey Ames. What's up?"

Amy rubbed her right arm as she frowned, glancing up at Silver. "Hey, Silver. Do you have a pizza that can help with my stomach?"

Silver looked at Amy oddly as he placed his hands on his hips. "Err, why? What's up?"

Amy's stomach growled loudly, which was immediately followed by Amy burping loudly in Silver's face. Everyone in the Pizza Hut all focused their attention on Amy, who blushed as she held her hands together as she glanced at the floor.

"I had some garlic knots last night, and they really made me gassy," Amy admitted as she burped loudly again, "And I don't think I can handle being gassy from the top and the bottom."

Silver shook his head as he was waving his right hand, trying to fan the garlic smell away. "Yeesh, this is worse than I thought." He then grabbed a strawberry scented mint pizza, handing it to Amy. "Well, maybe you should try this. It's tasty, and I'll help your little burping problem."

Amy smiled as she took the pizza. "Oh thanks, Silver, I knew I could-" She burped loudly again, causing her to drop the entire pizza on the floor, with several rats all taking up slices one by one. Amy sniffled as her lips trembled, and she began crying loudly, of which was interrupted by her loud belching.

Silver rolled his eyes as he went to make another pizza pie of strawberry scented mint. "This is why we can't have nice things…" He muttered to himself.


	450. Chapter 450

Silver The Hedgehog was back at the Pizza Hut, with Toadette by his side as he was working on all the various different pizzas offered to the hungry, paying customers. Toadette was bopping her head back and forth, listening to the music in her head as Silver turned his head to face her.

"Got a good beat on your mind, kid?" Silver asked as he smiled, folding his arms. "You seem pretty peppy today."

Toadette nodded, turning to Silver and winking at him. "Yeah! It's a little ditty I made to help go along with making pizzas!" She stuck her tongue out. "It's a little embarrassing, to say the least."

Silver shook his head as he started tossing the pizza dough in the air, rotating it as he did. "There's nothing embarrassing about entertaining yourself while on the job, Toadette. It keeps you on your toes, wide and aware!"

Toadette smiled as she also started tossing pizza dough in the air. "When you put it like that, it makes me feel much better!" She hugged Silver tightly, causing her pizza dough to land back on the counter. "Thanks, Silver!"

Silver gawked for a moment, before smiling as he held the tossed pizza dough in the air with his psychic powers, hugging Toadette in response.

* * *

Space Ghost was trying to open his Phantom Cruiser as he and Silver were tasked for another pizza delivery. Toadette approached Space Ghost, her hands behind her back.

"Hey there, mister Tad Ghostal! Whatcha doing?" Toadette asked as she blinked twice, giggling innocently.

Space Ghost turned around, facing Toadette as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, you cute irresistible mushroom girl, I'm trying to get into my vehicle, but I just can't seem to open it!"

Toadette wagged her left index finger as she winked. "Not a problem!" She approached the vehicle, rubbing some cheese on it as she then opened it up, turning to Space Ghost with a smile. "Ta da! Not a problem!"

Space Ghost sighed as he shook his head in annoyance, sighing as he folded his arms. "I didn't really want it to be covered in cheese…" He muttered in response.

* * *

Charmy entered Vector's office as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, feeling somewhat awkward. "Hey Vex… we're gonna need more toilet paper."

Vector was bathing in another pool of green dollar bills, rising up as he glared at Charmy. "Oh damn it, Charmy, why do you have to drop a truckload every time you go?"

Charmy shrugged as he continued buzzing. "I can't help myself! I have a fast metabolism!"

"That doesn't have to do with it!" Vector exclaimed as he slapped his right hand on his face, sighing as he shook his head. "Ugh… well, since we're out of toilet paper, I guess it's time to finally have more stalls in the bathroom."

"THANK THE LORD!" Everyone outside the office exclaimed, including Charmy, who started buzzing around the office in glee. Vector grabbed an untouched slice of pepperoni pizza and tossed it at Charmy, knocking the eager bee down.

* * *

Silver finished making the last pizza pies as he headed out of the Pizza Hut, stretching his arms as Sonic zipped up towards the entrance, holding plenty of green dollar bills in his hands.

"Hey Silver. Had a nice, long night?" Sonic asked as he chuckled, pushing the money towards Silver. "I made a lot of dosh today."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he pointed at the money. "Wow, Sonic, you really did well. Did the customers order a lot of pizzas?"

Sonic chuckled as he nodded, winking. "Well, I did make and sell exactly five hundred and fifty five pizzas! I think it's worth it to note that I got a lot of bang for my buck!"

Silver smiled as he patted Sonic on the shoulder. "Well, Sonic, take it easy. I'm heading out." With that, he left as he whistled, wrapping his arms around the back of his head as Sonic entered the Pizza Hut to deposit all of the money.


	451. Chapter 451

Silver whistled as he was finishing up tonight's batch of pizzas, placing them inside one of the ovens, as all the other ovens were shut down for the night. Vector headed out of his office, preparing to head back to his home as he turned around, facing Silver.

"You did great tonight, kid," Vector commented as he smiled, nodding his head. "I like that you were able to teach Toadette all the ins and outs of the Pizza Hut."

Silver chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I do try my best to make sure Toadette understands everything there is to making pizzas. And keeping fast food restaurants in check."

Vector chuckled as he waved goodbye. "Well, see you tomorrow, Silver. Keep up the good work." He then headed out of the Pizza Hut, leaving Silver to close up shop as he headed towards the eastern direction, with Silver finishing things up.


	452. Chapter 452

Toadette was crying in the back of the kitchen, with Silver approaching her holding two pizza pies in his hands.

"What's wrong, Toadette?" Silver asked as he placed the pizza pies in the nearby ovens, setting it up to cook as he then folded his arms together.

Toadette looked up at Silver, tears flowing down her eyes as she sniffled, her hands on her face cheeks. "We... we ran out of pepperoni!" She exclaimed, sobbing.

Silver gawked as he stumbled back. "What? But we had a truckload come by yesterday!" He shook his head as he waved his hands. "How could so many pepperonis disappear like that?"

A loud burp suddenly echoed throughout the Pizza Hut. Silver and Toadette turned to their right, to see a content Charmy sitting down by the bottom oven, patting his pudgy stomach as he burped loudly.

"Boy, do I sure love meat!" Charmy exclaimed as he giggled, hiccuping afterwards as he kept burping.


	453. Chapter 453

Silver The Hedgehog, Vector The Crocodile, Space Ghost, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy were all in the Pizza Hut, having finished the day's work as Toadette headed out with a fresh box of pizza for herself. Shadow The Hedgehog was there was well, playing poker with Silver, Vector, Space Ghost, and Espio, while Charmy simply watched, munching on several pizzas he made for the group. The six characters were all on the second floor, with Knuckles on the first floor, sleeping on one of the Sugar Rush chair cabinets.

"Well, it's New Year's Eve." Space Ghost commented as he shifted through one of the cards, glancing back up, sitting next to Silver on the right and Vector on the left. "And what have you done?"

Shadow folded his arms together as he scoffed, being in between Silver on the left and Espio on the right. "Enough to last me for all eternity." He snarkly replied.

Space Ghost nodded in response as he murmured. "Good point. I feel this year has been grand, and that this eve will turn out well." He remarked, taking a slice.

Silver placed one of the cards down as he smiled. "Totally. That's pretty impressive, considering how long it took for it to finally show up."

"…Finally show up?" Charmy mumbled as he gulped his fifth slice of pizza down, burping loudly as he grabbed another, being in between Vector and Espio.

Vector rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. This year has been great, but it's really been quite a long, wild ride."

Space Ghost turned to Vector as he rubbed his chin curiously. "Well, how long have you been working here?"

Vector turned to Space Ghost as he wagged his left index finger. "Since 2006. Don't you remember?"

Awkward silence. Espio rubbed the back of his head as Charmy took another slice of pizza, munching on it quickly as he let out a tiny belch.

"Well, let's hope that 2013 will be even better!" Silver exclaimed, raising a toast with an empty glass, with everyone else except Charmy also raising their glasses, continuing their card game.


	454. Chapter 454

Silver yawned as he stretched his arms, as he knew it was going to be another busy day. Exiting the bathroom, Silver was knocked in the stomach by a soaring pizza, hitting the wall in the back as he coughed, falling flat on his face as his left leg twitched.

"Ugh... what the hell just happened...?" Silver mumbled as he stood up, rubbing the right side of his head as he then got hit by three more soaring pizzas, screaming in pain as he was covered in the gooey cheese.

Vector exited his office, spotting Silver down on the ground. He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Mr. Silver, I pay you to work, not to goof off and sleep!"

"But... I wasn't sleeping!" Silver exclaimed as he flailed his arms. "You have to believe me, Vex! I got attacked by several pizzas!"

Vector rolled his eyes. "Sure, like I'm going to-" Suddenly, he got pelted by several pizzas in the back, falling flat on his face as he groaned, looking up at Silver. "I guess you weren't kidding, kid."

Silver looked up, gasping to see an oven spewing all of the pizzas, being malfunctioned. Silver fired a shot of his green psychic at the oven, causing it to explode. Unfortunately, it caused a chain reaction, as several of the other, perfectly working ovens began to explode too, and soon, the entire Pizza Hut exploded, leaving nothing but ashes. Silver and Vector also both remained, though they were severely charred.


	455. Chapter 455

Silver and Toadette entered the Pizza Hut, only to see bees made of pizzas tormenting the customers. Toadette gasped in shock as she slapped her hands on her face, while Silver tried blasting the pizza bees with his green psychic.

"What the hell?" Silver exclaimed as he ducked the pizza bees coming towards him, "What are these things?"

Espio popped up briefly behind the green counter as he tossed several ninja stars at the pizza bees. "We had an infestation of wasps in the oven in the far back. Somehow, all of the pizzas that weren't placed away melted, and it caused a strange reaction with them that caused them to merge."

"That's bizarre to the max!" Silver exclaimed, feeling sheepish as everyone briefly froze, staring oddly at Silver. They then resumed to panic as they continued running.

Space Ghost came in, spotting the pizza bees as he gasped, tilting his head back as he screamed. "Bees made out of pizzas? Oh no...!"

**One hundred and eleven episodes later...**

"...oh!" Space Ghost concluded, doing absolutely nothing but screaming. He then pointed his Destructo Ray on his right arm at the pizza bees, shooting as he shot each of them with ease.

Then, the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself. Space Ghost and Toadette exchanged odd glances as they jumped into the Phantom Cruiser, with Space Ghost driving away as far as possible. Much to their eventual dismay, one lone pizza bee that survived crawled out, buzzing towards the eastern direction, to make a new batch of cheesy pests...


	456. Chapter 456

Vector The Crocodile was on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, going back and forth between his positions, heading east and down into his office to place away pictures, and heading west back up to the rooftop to take more pictures. He was looking at the streets with his personal black binoculars.

"Hmm... oh yeah..." Vector mumbled to himself as he looked for the next person constantly. "Gotcha! Whoa! You're a big one! Can't believe I've never seen you in the Pizza Hut before...!" He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm surprised... I would have thought I would have seen you guys inside by now..."

Silver The Hedgehog headed towards the Pizza Hut alongside Toadette, the two of them ready for work. "You know, something?" Silver asked Toadette, moving his hands about.

Toadette was skipping along, her arms wrapped around the back of her giant pink mushroom cap. "Yeah Silver?" She replied.

"I just have this strange feeling something odd is going to happen today." Silver confirmed as he rubbed his right arm. "I just have that feeling in my gut."

Toadette giggled as she closed her eyes. "Oh, it's probably your tummy talking! Weird stuff always happens at our Pizza Hut!"

Silver shrugged as he walked into the Pizza Hut, spotting Espio, Sonic, and Charmy inside. He rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked, asking Espio curiously, "Hey Espio, have you seen Vector?"

Espio rolled his eyes as he was reading a newspaper on one of the green tables, shaking his head as he was more focused on reading. "Don't know, don't care."

Toadette held her hands together as she entered the Pizza Hut alongside Silver. "Gosh, I hope Mr. Vector is all right." She piped.

Sonic chuckled as he patted Toadette on the head, wagging his left index finger. "Don't worry, Toadette. Vector's probably paying off the bills. He'll be here."

"Hey Vex, where are ya?" Charmy called out as he buzzed around the first floor.

Suddenly, Vector crashed through the rooftop, landing on top of Espio as he placed his hands on his scaly green hips. "I've been conducting a little research!  
Everyone, follow me to my office!" He then headed upstairs.

Silver, Toadette, and Charmy looked at each other as they shrugged, all following Vector. Espio groaned in pain as he popped back to normal, shaking his head as he followed his fellow coworkers upstairs to the second floor, entering Vector's office. The coworkers looked around, to see a large number of photographs plastered everywhere, of which were mostly crossed over with red X's.

"Oh gosh..." Toadette admitted as she blinked, looking around at all the pictures. "You've been busy, Mr. Vector."

Silver nodded as he folded his arms. "You sure do have some interesting hobbies, Vex..."

Vector shook his hands at the coworkers as he then took out a pointer. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is identification. I want you all to take a good look at these folks right here." He pointed at the pictures that weren't marked with red X's, turning to the coworkers. "Have you ever seen any of them in the Pizza Hut? Think hard."

Silver, Sonic, Toadette, and Charmy all looked at the pictures, while Espio rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway.

"I've seen these guys," Toadette commented as she placed her hands behind her back, turning to Vector. "But I never seen them inside here."

"Neither have I." Charmy added on, waving his right hand as he buzzed above Toadette.

Vector folded his lanky arms together. "Well, according to my research, a full 2% of the population of Station Square has never set foot in the Pizza Hut." He held out his fingers. "That's 2% of people who have never set foot in here and enjoyed our presence, and that's 2% of money that's not in me pocket!" He sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. "It makes me so disappointed seeing that percentage..."

Sonic placed his hands on his hips. "Why would you be concerned over this, Vex?" He muttered in interest.

Vector moved his arms about. "Because I want our humble little Pizza Hut to be considered a staple in all of Station Square! So that everyone would recognize the Station Square Pizza Hut and spread word of it!" He then folded his arms, acting patriotic. "And to be the most well known Pizza Hut in the world... is truly an amazing accomplishment."

'I think of pie when I see percents!" Charmy exclaimed as he giggled, putting his hands on his now growling stomach. "And on that note, I'm kinda hungry! I think I'll go make some pizzas myself!"

Vector rolled his eyes. "You'll have to wait, Charmy. Right now, I want you two to promote the Pizza Hut!"

"Will we get payed overtime for it?" Espio asked in an annoyed tone.

Vector stared at Espio for several seconds, then he started laughing his head off. Espio took it as a sign that Vector wouldn't comply, and he left.

Silver snapped his fingers as he placed his hands on his hips. "Don't worry, Vex! We'll advertise the Pizza Hut with relative ease!" He then ran out, heading down the stairs and then leaving the Pizza Hut.

Toadette clapped her hands as she giggled. "Yeah! We'll get this place more known, Mr. Vector! Don't you worry!" She quickly followed Silver.

Charmy's stomach grumbled louder, prompting the little bee to wave his left hand at Vector. "I think Silver and Toadette can handle advertising! I'm gonna go eat!" He then went into the kitchen to make his own pizza.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "And I'll keep doing pizza delivery, as usual!" He then zipped off.

Vector smiled as he folded his arms together. "I'm so glad I have great coworkers." He closed his eyes as his smile faded away. "But Espio. I have to do something about him. Hmm."

Moltar came out of the bathroom, holding a newspaper in his hand. He looked at all the pictures, then at Vector. "Did I... miss something?"

Vector waved his right hand at Moltar. "No, no, Moltar, it's all right. I was just doing something." He then returned to the rooftop, hoping to spot the missing customers.

**_To Be Continued... maybe? Nah, I'm just playing with ya._**


	457. Chapter 457

Silver finished making all of the pizzas for the night as he got ready to leave. However, he heard Toadette crying near the front of the counter. Silver tilted his head to the right in confusion as he walked over to Toadette.

"Hey? You all right, gal?" Silver asked as he bent down, placing his hands on his knees. "What's wrong?"

Toadette sniffled as she turned to Silver. "We're... we're out of napkins!" She bursted into tears as she kicked her feet about, flailing her arms.

Silver had a blank expression on his face as Charmy screamed in terror, buzzing all over the Pizza Hut as he collide into a frying pan, knocking himself out cold as he fell on the ground. Silver sighed as he shook his head, getting out a new shipment of napkins. Toadette stopped crying, squealing with joy upon discovering the new napkins, and hugging Silver tightly, who gawked as he dropped the napkins he was holding in his hands.


	458. Chapter 458

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, to see chaos engulfing the entire restaurant as all of the customers and coworkers were running around in fear, with flying mutant green pizzas firing green lasers from the top of their crusts, causing bluish flames to spout everywhere. Silver sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head.

"Every day, it's the same crap..." Silver muttered to himself as he used his green psychic to combat the mutant pizzas, an epic battle of proportions occurring as the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself, as usual.

* * *

Silver was at his apartment, opening the door to his room as he saw Shadow standing in the doorway. He sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Oh for the love of... why are you in my house, Shadow?"

Shadow smirked as he folded his arms. "You know why I'm here. Gimme my triple ultimate deluxe chilli pepper pizza with extra mushrooms." He then took out his gun, pointing it at Silver's face. "And for free, of course. Or else I'll tell Vector that you've been misbehaving..."

Silver sighed as he raised his hands. "All right, I'll go and get the-" He was cut off as Space Ghost popped out of nowhere, blasting Shadow in the face with his destructo ray, knocking the black hedgehog out cold.

"I took care of him for you, buddy," Space Ghost commented as he patted Silver on the right shoulder. "Don't worry about him. I got a nice place in the back of the Phantom Cruiser for him."

Silver smiled as he let out a sigh of relief. "Tad, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," He commented as he laughed.

* * *

Toadette hummed to herself as she headed into the Pizza Hut, being the first worker there. She opened the door, gasping as she noticed that the interior of the Pizza Hut got bigger, due to Vector actually installing more bathrooms, which were to the back on the first floor. Not believing her eyes, Toadette dashed upstairs, noticing that there were more bathrooms next to the formerly only one.

"Oh yay!" Toadette squealed with joy as she bounced up and down with excitement. "Mr. Vector actually listened to our concerns! I couldn't be any happier!" She gasped as she felt something rumble in her stomach. "Although on that note, now's the perfect time to go potty!" She dashed into the bathroom, heading into one of the stools as she did her business, sighing of relief as she was happy that there were more toilets to use."


	459. Chapter 459

Silver was cleaning the windows as Sonic sped inside and out, delivering pizzas left and right as he stopped outside of the Pizza Hut, holding several boxes of fresh pizzas in his hands.

"How's the window cleaning?" Sonic asked as he smirked, tilting his head.

Silver shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, I'm almost done! I just got this one spot to clean, and I can go back in to making pizzas!"

Sonic chuckled as he nodded, giving Silver a thumbs up. "Well, good luck with that! I'll see you later!" And he then sped off, heading towards the northern direction.

Silver smiled, finally finishing off the spot as he headed inside, only to get flattened by several hungry Egg Pawns wanting to eat some pizza. Silver groaned in pain.


	460. Chapter 460

Silver was delivering pizzas with Space Ghost and Toadette, with Space Ghost driving his Phantom Cruiser. The trio were high in the night sky, with them having an interesting banter with each other.

"So, how many pizzas do you guys usually deliver?" Toadette asked as she had both of her hands down on her pink dress.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, normally we produce one hundred pizzas, so I personally deliver twenty of them. Sonic makes the process so much easier."

Space Ghost nodded as he turned the Phantom Cruiser towards the western direction. "Yeah. But sometimes, delivering the pizzas yourself is a good practice. After all, it's rare that you get to go out when you work in the kitchen most of the time."

Toadette's stomach growled, prompting Toadette to giggle in embarrassment as she slightly blushed. "Oh gosh, excuse me. I guess all this pizza talk reminded me how empty my tummy was."

Silver pulled out a fresh slice of pepperoni pizza from the box on the very top, handing it over to Toadette. Toadette giggled with glee as she grabbed the slice of pizza, munching on it. Silver and Space Ghost smiled, being warmed by Toadette's innocence.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut, Vector was moving several cardboard boxes into the office from the dining area, with Espio and Charmy casting glances at each other as they were rolling the pizza dough.

"What is Vex up to?" Charmy asked as he moved his hands frantically in the pizza dough.

Espio shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know, but then again, I don't care." He commented, focusing on making the pizza dough shape right.

Vector had ordered several new cardboard boxes of different colors to help spice up the pizza delivery, as he felt the need to make every pizza special.


	461. Chapter 461

Silver was finished making a fresh batch of pizzas, opening up the ovens as he took the hot pizza pies out of the oven. Espio walked past him, placing some more baked pizza pies into another oven and closing it as he set it up, heading back to make more pizza dough. Toadette was cleaning the green counter, watching Sonic zip back and forth, taking pizzas and delivering them at the speed of sound.

"Gosh... Sonic sure is super duper fast!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, admiring Sonic. "Golly, I wish I could be as fast as him..."

Silver laughed as patted Toadette on the head. "Well, you would have to go through a scientific accident to be able to be as fast as Sonic..." He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hell, I remember how long it took me to finally be able to catch up with him..."

"Will you two stop bickering and **GET BACK TO WORK!**" Vector angrily bellowed, scaring Toadette and Silver as they resumed working, with Vector keeping a close eye, folding his lanky green arms as he shook his head.


	462. Chapter 462

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, whistling merrily as he headed behind the counter. He opened the oven closest to him, only to see Espio and Charmy fall out. Silver gawked, placing his hands on his head as he took a step back.

"What the hell? What happened to you two?" Silver asked, his eyes fully widened as he began shaking his head.

Espio coughed harshly, being unable to remain conscious for long. "Run... get out while you still can..." He then fainted.

"I don't wanna stay out here..." Charmy mumbled as he sniffled, trembling with fright as he was tangled with Espio, "I want my nonexistent mommy..."

Suddenly, the doors closed shut as Silver looked around, frightful as he began glowing his hands with a bright green glow, frantically panting as he felt anxious. Suddenly, several pizzas from various ovens were summoned, all of them circling Silver as they then smacked right into him. In the shadows was Mephilis The Dark, who laughed as he was causing mayhem as usual, taking all the pizzas he used to knock out Silver with and eating them as he began to psychologically torture Espio and Charmy with various dark mind tricks.


	463. Chapter 463

Sonic entered the Pizza Hut, absolutely exhausted from all of his pizza delivering. He slowly approached the green counter, only to faint right in front of it, his right leg twitching. Toadette, Charmy, and all of the customers gasped as Shadow walked in, stepping on top of Sonic. Looking down to see Sonic, Shadow sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head.

"Hey Silver, one of your coworkers is sleeping on the job," Shadow remarked as he narrowed his eyes.

Silver was finishing making the pizza dough as he turned his head towards the counter. "What's up, Shadow?" He tilted his head to the right. "One of the coworkers is snoozing?"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he picked up the exhausted Sonic, who was snoozing. Silver blinked as Vector suddenly popped out of the cash register, punching Sonic right in the face.

"ACK!" Sonic screamed in pain as he shook his head, moving his hands about angrily. "What was that for?"

Vector placed his pointy snout in Sonic's face, staring at him eye to eye. "You want to go snooze, Sonic? Do it in Green Hill. Now **BACK TO WORK WITH YA!**" He pushed Shadow aside and tossed Sonic into the oven, giving him the oven punishment.

Silver winced as he started whistling to himself, resuming his work on the pizza dough as Vector went back into the cash register.


	464. Chapter 464

Silver was tasked with washing all the dirty dishes in the sink of the very back of the kitchen, while Toadette and Charmy handled pizza making. Espio was in charge of catering to the customers while Space Ghost was still tinkering in Vector's office in an attempt to get his Coast To Coast show back online, with Moltar helping. And as usual, Sonic was zipping in and out, rolling around at the speed of sound delivering pizzas as he kept the money flowing in easy. And Vector? Well, he was in his vault, of which was so ridiculously vast it could be counted as its own galaxy. Anyway, Silver finished cleaning all of the dirty plates available, and he was prepared to leave the Pizza Hut for his mandatory third break, when suddenly, as he stepped out of the Pizza Hut, he was caught in a net.

"Ba ha, _ha ha_! We got him!" Scratch exclaimed as he and Grounder did their little celebratory dance. "We got him! **Ha ha!**"

Silver sighed in annoyance as he tugged the net, trying to bite his way out as he sighed. "You guys really have nothing better to do than to sabotage our Pizza Hut, huh?"

Grounder nodded as he placed his drill hands on his curvy robotic hips. "Duh! It's the only thing we can do to let our Taco Bell get any customers!" He pointed at Silver. "And now, you're coming with us!"

Silver rolled his eyes as his eyes started glowing green, grabbing Scratch and Grounder with his psychic powers. He then slammed them together, using his psychic to grab a sharp knife from the kitchen, cutting the net apart and freeing himself. Stretching, Silver sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Scratch and Grounder with contempt. "Oh, you dumb bots don't know any better." He shrugged as he headed westward, taking a brief walk around Station Square.

* * *

The Nintendo 64 logo overlooked the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, roaring loudly as it overshadowed it. Everyone inside screamed as they watched the logo zoom in close, with Silver dropping the pizza he was making as quickly cleaned his hands as he ran to the rooftop, with Sonic and Espio joining him. Shadow and Knuckles both looked from the tables, munching on black olives and pepperoni pizza, with Vector taking a glance outside his office as he held several naughty pictures of Vanilla.

"Get N Or Get Out," The Nintendo 64 logo roared loudly as it breathed several Nintendo 64 controllers onto the three anthropomorphic animals.

"This is ridiculous!" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed the Nintendo 64 controllers with his green psychic powers, chucking them back at the giant N64 logo as Espio tossed several ninja stars, while Sonic used several homing attacks to push the N64 logo back, with the people who didn't run away from the Pizza Hut in fear watching the ensuing boss battle with great interest.


	465. Chapter 465

Silver yawned as he got out of bed, preparing himself for work. As he left his apartment, he bumped into Shadow, who was stalking him that day.

"So, you're heading back to the Pizza Hut, I see." Shadow commented, his arms folded as usual.

Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Shadow, not now. I got work to do..." As he attempted to leave, Shadow pushed him back.

"What's the rush? Why don't you pass the breeze with me." Shadow insisted as he chuckled.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "You're doing this just so I could get in trouble again by being late, huh?" Silver retorted, placing his hands firmly on his hips in an annoyed matter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pizza Hut, Vector was waiting for Silver to show up, as it has been past twelve minutes. He growled, folding his lanky arms together.

"Damn it, where is that boy?" Vector asked as he impatiently tapped his left foot several times.

Toadette exited out of the Pizza Hut, munching on a hot slice of pineapple pizza she made herself. "I'm sure he has a good reason, Mr. Vector!" She piped as she gulped down her slice, letting out a cute burp as she skipped back inside to have more of her pizza.


	466. Chapter 466

"...So, this story finally got past one hundred thousand words." Shadow commented as he finished up yet another bacon pizza.

Silver rubbed the back of his head, sitting down at the green table alongside Shadow and Knuckles. "Yeah. I would have never thought we would have gone this far."

Knuckles shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "To be fair, this story has like, what? Well more than four hundred chapters. It's to be expected."

"Yeah, but I would have never thought it would have exploded like this!" Silver commented as he took a slice of a nearby bacon pizza, munching on it.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the entire Pizza Hut exploded, collapsing on itself. Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles all popped out, as did Vector, who was not pleased.

"Damn it, boy, what did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?" Vector angrily shouted as he popped out of the ruins fully, grabbing Silver and shaking him violently.

Silver screamed in pain as Shadow and Knuckles watched on in pure amazement, with the Pizza Hut no doubt soon to be back to normal in the next chapter.


	467. Chapter 467

"Ah, a nice day at the Pizza Hut!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, giggling as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I wonder what could happen today!"

"Toadette, no!" Silver, Espio, and Charmy all screamed as they dropped the pizza dough they were holding, silencing Toadette.

Toadette yelped as she held her hands up to her face. "W-why? What's wrong?" She asked, stuttering somewhat.

Silver placed his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head. "Toadette, do you realize what you could possible bring with what you just said?"

"Pain, and chaos, and ultimate humiliation." Espio calmly stated as he folded his arms about.

Charmy shook his arms frantically. "And pain! Don't forget that!" He then started crying, tears forming in his eyes. "So much... pain..."

Toadette shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Gosh, guys, I don't know what you're going about. It's not like we're all suddenly going to turn into a pizza." She giggled innocently, before her smile faded away. "...Right?"

And then the entire Pizza Hut was one gigantic pizza.


	468. Chapter 468

Sonic was panting as he reached the farthest point in Station Square, having literally been running all around the city delivering pizzas. As he reached the highest floor in the final apartment, which was fifty stories high, he held the five last boxes of pizzas as he panted, his eyes narrowed as he coughed a bit, sitting down.

"Man... I went a bit too fast..." Sonic commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Maybe I should take catnaps between deliveries more often. I feel so bushed." He got up, holding the boxes of pizza as he opened the first door on the left he spotted. "Pizza delivery..."

A Motobug looked at Sonic oddly as he took two boxes of pizza. "Dude, you look terrible." He remarked.

Sonic sighed as he shook his head. "I didn't get enough sleep between breaks, cut me some slack." He sighed as he was barely able to stay awake, slowly heading to the door on the right.

Meanwhile, back at the Pizza Hut, Silver and Toadette were making more pizzas for the hungry customers as Charmy and Espio were handling cleaning the restaurant, while Space Ghost was in charge of making the other food, with Moltar helping out by cleaning out the ovens.

"Gee, Sonic sure is taking his time." Toadette asked as she tossed the pizza dough in the air. "I wonder why he's taking so long."

Silver shrugged as he held the pizza dough in the air with his green psychic. "To be fair, Sonic looked pretty exhausted today. I guess he didn't take his cat nap today."


	469. Chapter 469

"Excuse me, have you seen Silver recently?" Blaze asked, palcing her hands on the green counter.

Toadette shrugged, working on several more pizzas. "Sorry, Ms. Blaze. Silver's out on a pizza delivery right now."

Indeed, Silver was delivering pizzas as usual, being in the Sky Sanctuary as he was dealing with annoying Egg Robos, blasting them with his green psychic. He then reached the end of the stage, spotting a wild Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, all of whom were waiting for him. He sighed in annoyance. "Oh are you kidding me?"

"Yay! The cinnamon flavor pizza is here!" The Chespin exclaimed with glee as she jumped up and down.

Fennekin scoffed as she lifted her head. "Humph. I hope we get it for free. You know how long it took to get here?"

Froakie yawned as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Eh, I don't really care."

Silver placed his right hand on his face as he shook his head. "I knew I should have let Espio do the pizza delivery..." He muttered to himself in annoyance.


	470. Chapter 470

Silver walked into Vector's office, about to announce his break when he dropped his jaw in disbelief as his eyes widened at what he saw. "What the..."

Vector's office was transformed to a miniature version of Manhattan, with all the famous New York City skyscrapers represented by green dollar bills, decorated by various different pennies, nickles, dimes, quarters, and yellow dollar coins.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Vector remarked as he revealed his city of dollars. "This money metropolis took me all night to make. It makes me so proud, it does."

Silver folded his arms together as he tilted his head. "Well... it's definitely impressive, that's for sure." He waved his right hand as he left the office. "I'm gonna go on my break now."

"Yeah, sure." Vector mumbled as he was making more dollar skyscrapers. "Just please don't slam the door."

Shadow yawned as he stretched his arms, folding them as his eyes were narrowed as usual. "So... this fanfic finally got a TV Tropes page..."

Knuckles chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Yeah! And it only took more than two years and four hundred and seventy chapters to reach it!"

"Not to mention over one hundred thousand views and one hundred thousand words!" Charmy interrupted as he giggled with glee, buzzing all over the place as he was giving waiting customers their pizzas.

Espio scoffed as he was cleaning the kitchen floor, shaking his head as he overheard the others breaking the fourth wall. "You know, I don't think shadow759 saw this story yet. Someone should go show him."

Sonic zipped by as he grabbed several boxes of pepperoni pizza, tilting his head to the left. "I don't know, I think he would freak out to see such a huge, successful fanfic based on one of his over six hundred videos." He then zipped out of the Pizza Hut, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Toadette sighed as she was making pizza dough, murmuring as she looked up, asking, "I just wonder what this oven punishment is that you guys keep talking about."

Espio rolled his eyes as he moved past Toadette. "Believe me, kid, you do not want it."

Silver approached the green steel table Shadow and Knuckles were sitting at, having a fresh hot steak flavored pizza on his hands as he placed it down. "I would have never expected so many people to actually care about me after reading this story! It's quite something!" He then took a slice of the pizza, munching on it as he glanced at the office. "Though I would never expect Vector to act so weird about money..."

"He's acting weirder than usual." Shadow commented as he took a slice of pizza for himself. "And that's saying something, considering weird stuff always happens here."

Knuckles raised his right hand as he blinked. "Real talk? How many times has the Pizza Hut legitimately exploded for some reason?"

Silver shrugged as he finished his first slice. "Beats me. Someone or something should make a tally, because the author is too lazy to do it." He then grabbed another slice of pizza, munching on it. "On that note, I hope Rotor feels better soon..."

"Speaking of your coworkers, what is Space Ghost doing in Vector's office?" Shadow asked as he snatched another slice of pizza. "He seems to be in there most of the time."

While the three humanoid mammals continue chatting with each other, Space Ghost was still trying to get his talk show off to a good start, with Moltar getting the recording set up, having split Vector's office up so that they wouldn't cause communication problems.

"I really hope that Adult Swim, or Cartoon Network, or anyone that counts, allows me to come back once I get this thing on the air," Space Ghost commented as he tapped his famous blue card on an exact replica of his yellow desk. "It's been too long since I last sat here."

Moltar shrugged as he pushed some buttons while adjusting the lever. "I hope it gets me back into the spotlight, too. It's not fair that Brak and Zorak got to have a show, but I didn't." He then accidentally pushed the wrong lever, causing the entire Pizza Hut to collapse.


	471. Chapter 471

"Well, it's night time." Silver commented as he placed the last of the pizzas into the oven, setting them up as he stretched his arms. "And it's just about time for me to head out."

Vector was painting the walls inside his office green, to make it match with the green dollar bills. He turned his head, seeing Silver leaving the kitchen. "Hey Silver! You're heading out?"

Silver poked his head into the office, nodding his head. "Yeah. It's 9 PM, Vex!" He confirmed.

Vector stopped painting as he rubbed his chin curiously. "Hmm.. you know, I was thinking..." He shook his head, waving his right hand at Silver. "Nah. It's probably stupid. Go on home, Silver."

Silver smiled, waving goodbye as he headed out. He was the last coworker inside the Pizza Hut, finishing up some duties inside the Pizza Hut as he grabbed the fresh hot pizzas out of the oven, placing them inside several white boxes as he headed out, going to his apartment, leaving Vector as the only person left inside.


	472. Chapter 472

Shadow tapped the green counter as he cleared his throat, waiting for Silver. Toadette walked over to the counter, standing on a small wooden stool to help let her face the customers face to face.

"Hey, Mr. Shadow! What's up?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right, blinking.

Shadow sighed as he folded his arms, facing Toadette. "Oh, I'm waiting for Silver. That silver colored blockhead is twenty two seconds late with my cherry bomb pizza shaped like Plankton's head." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "He's always so damn late..."

Toadette smiled as she patted Shadow on the head. "There there, Mr. Shadow! I'm sure Silver's taking his time-"

"**IT'S NO USE!**" Silver cried out as he fired several green blasts of psychic at the mutated cheese that was forming in the back of the kitchen. He then grabbed some pizza dough and tossed it at the mutating cheese. "**TAKE THIS!**"

Toadette watched as the mutated cheese took in the pizza dough, and then proceeded to swamp Silver and most of the kitchen. She giggled nervously as she turned to Shadow, raising her right hand. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" She then ran to the back, trying to help out as much as she can as she spun her pink pigtails, hovering above the surging yellow cheese.

Shadow sighed as he shook his head, tapping his right foot in annoyance. "Man, waiting is such a waste of my time... now I know how Sonic feels..."


	473. Chapter 473

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, only to have the entrance of the Pizza Hut collapse on him. He groaned in pain as his left leg twitched, with Vector and Space Ghost walking over him, glancing at each other and shrugging as they simply walked in.

And then as usual, the entire Pizza Hut collapsed on itself.

* * *

"All right, Shadow, here's your Triple Deluxe Greasy Bacon Pizza," Silver commented as he handed Shadow the pizza, shaking his head in disgust. "Ech. I can't see how you and Knuckles could stomach this garbage."

Shadow took out his gun, pointing it right in Silver's face. "Hey, you're the one who makes these things. You shouldn't discredit what you make."

Silver stuck his tongue out in disgust as he folded his arms together. "Yeah, but you know how unhealthy this damn thing is? You're gonna make yourself sick!"

Shadow loaded his gun, causing all of the customers to gasp as Toadette gasped in unison, covering her mouth with both her hands. Silver rolled his eyes as he used his psychic to take away Shadow's gun, tossing it behind the counter as he grabbed the pizza and smashed it in Shadow's face. Knuckles noticed this, rolling on the floor laughing as Shadow growled.

"You're a pizza." Shadow muttered as he shook his head in annoyance, folding his arms. "A pizza crap."


	474. Chapter 474

Vector sprung out of his bed as he opened up his arms, smiling broadly as he stood up. "Today's the day! For me and money!"

"Please, don't sing again..." Espio groaned as he placed his ears on his head, closing his eyes. "It was bad enough that you were singing all night..."

Vector glared at Espio as he growled, placing his hands on his hips. "You just don't have the talent to appreciate my singing skills, Espio!" He then closed his eyes as he placed his right hand on his chest, tilting his head up. "Why, I'm voted top singing class for all of Station Square!"

Espio rolled his eyes as he headed out of the bedroom. "That's because you're one of the only few people in all of Station Square to be qualified, and for good reason." He shook his head as he headed downstairs.

Vector moved his right hand in a disappointed gesture at Espio as he scoffed. "Well fine, be that way! I don't need you!" He then pulled out the cash register from Pizza Hut, holding it dearly. "The only one that truly matters to me is you, Cashy..."

* * *

Silver watched as Charmy was buzzing back and forth between the first and second floor, wondering what the young bee was up to. As Silver headed down to the first floor, he saw several large purple colored hammer wielding Egg Pawns, all of them demanding large pizzas as they were literally crowding the entire first floor, with the other normal customers squished into the walls. Silver nervously rubbed the back of his head as he placed his right hand into Charmy's face, stopping him.

"Hey Charm? Real talk?" Silver asked as he pointed at the robots. "Why are these robots crowding up the Pizza Hut?"

Charmy shrugged as he shook his arms about immediately afterwards. "I legitimately don't know, Silver! I'm just a young bee helping out my friends with pizza!" He then zipped right up to the second floor, coming back to the first floor with several pizzas.

Silver sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I just don't understand that bee." Silver commented as he headed back to the second floor.

* * *

Scratch and Grounder were outside of the Pizza Hut, waiting for Silver to come out and nab him.

"Remember the plan, Grounder. As soon as that silver colored hedgehog comes out, fire the torpedoes!" Scratch pinpointed.

Grounder nodded his head at Scratch. "Yeah yeah, I get the plan!" He sighed as he turned his drill hands into torpedoes. "I can't believe I gave up my job as a cook in the Casino Night Zone for this..."

"Oh shut up, bolt for brains. I gave up being a body guard." Scratch insulted as he pointed at Grounder. "Now wait for my mark."

"I get it, you don't have to shout twice!" Grounder barked back.

Toadette skipped out of the Pizza Hut, curious as to what voices she was hearing. She looked to the left, to see Scratch and Grounder. "Hmm? Are you two new customers?" She innocently asked as she placed her hands behind her back, blinking a few times.

Scratch and Grounder looked at each other, then at Toadette.

"Beat it, kid! We're not here for you!" Scratch yelled angrily as he waved his robotic chicken arms.

Grounder nodded in agreement as he pumped his right arm in the air. "Yeah! We're not here to hurt mushroom girls! We're here to hurt hedgehogs!" He accidentally fired the torpedo inside his right arm as it zipped right into the air, only for it to come back falling down, exploding on Scratch and Grounder, which in turn caused the Pizza Hut to collapse.

Toadette popped out of the rubble, coughing as she shook her head. She blinked as she saw the wrecked remains of Scratch and Grounder, both who were moaning in pain. Toadette shrugged as she looked around. "Golly... that sure was unpredictable..." She commented, pointing out the obvious.

* * *

Later, during some other day immediately after the Pizza Hut was fixed...

"All right, so where's my super ultra hyper mega deluxe chilli pepperoni pizza with cracked pepper?" Shadow asked as he folded his arms, impatiently.

Charmy nervously buzzed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Err... well, we have a little problem in the kitchen..." He shrugged, closing his eyes as he chuckled sheepishly. "We ran out of pizza dough."

All of the customers gasped in shock as they murmured amongst each other, pretty shocked. Shadow sighed in annoyance as he began tapping his right foot.

"Worry not, we got other food here!" Charmy stated as he waved his hands at the impatient customers, gulping as he looked up at the ceiling. "Gosh, I hope Silver and the others hurry up..."

* * *

Somewhere far off in the Chemical Plant Zone, Silver was holding the pizza dough in a large back as he ran westward, trying to avoid being knocked by the poisonous blue ink that emerged from various pipes.

"Don't fall in the Mega Mack!" Sonic exclaimed as he sped on top of the blue and yellow platforms, knocking away the Grabber and Spiny badniks with ease. "It'll slowly drain your health!"

Silver gulped as he glanced down, looking at the poisonous purple water that was the Mega Mack. "Oh, now he tells me!" He then ran into a dead end, cursing as he had to wait for the block staircase to form. He shook his head, floating using his green psychic power and hovering above it as he resorted to floating off, trying to avoid all of the Michael Bay esq. fiery explosions that engulfed the entire factory, causing several mechanical structures to fall down, each of them nearly hitting Silver.

* * *

However, for Toadette and Espio, who were in Spagonia, they were having a much easier time, simply getting all the spices needed to enhance the pizza, with Toadette carrying several blocks of cheese in her custom blue backpack, with Espio holding the spices in his custom green backpack, going from shop to shop as they collected as much pizza material as possible.


	475. Chapter 475

Silver was making pizzas as usual, with Toadette helping out as Charmy delivered the pizzas and other various food to the customers, with Espio cleaning up the kitchen to make it look pretty. Silver stretched his arms as he decided to check on Vector.

"Hey Vex, how are ya doing?" Silver asked as he opened the door, his eyes widening as he gasped at what he saw. "What the...?"

Vector turned around, being in a hot tub full of green dollar bills, wearing a scuba mask on his face. "Hey! I'm just doing the mortgages for the Pizza Hut! You just mind your own business and get back to work!" He shouted bluntly.

Silver nodded his head slowly as he exited the office, closing the door shut as he immediately went to the bathroom to wipe his face, shocked by Vector's business. Vector rolled his eyes as he dove back into his money pool, laughing his head off.


	476. Chapter 476

"All right, here you go." Silver stated as he handed a Motobug duo two deluxe pepperoni pizzas. He then folded his arms, clearing his throat as he tapped his left foot impatiently. "Excuse me, where's my tip?"

One of the Motobugs looked at Silver oddly. "Err... tip?" He replied, blinking.

Silver tossed his hands in the air. "Yes, my tip, sir! You can't just expect me to make pizzas for free! I may do it for charity, but these pizzas-" He was interrupted by a large, fiery explosion from the kitchen, with Toadette and Charmy screaming as they were on fire. Silver slapped his forehead as he shook his head. "Damn it, not again!" He left the Motobugs to their pizzas as Silver tried to handle the fire, using his green psychic powers as he called for help.


	477. Chapter 477

Silver yawned as he stretched his arms, placing his hands on his hips as he tilted his head back and forth. "Hmm... I wonder what kind of misadventure will happen to me today..."

He walked into the Pizza Hut, to see Toadette cleaning off all the tables as Charmy and Knuckles were playing Sugar Rush with each other, while Shadow and Espio were sitting at the table closest to the counter, both reading the news as Vector was cleaning the cash register. Silver approached the counter, pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, not much craziness going on today, huh?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on the counter, facing Vector.

Vector nodded, moving his right hand about. "Yeah. We just got a fresh load of pizza dough to make all the pizza." He then turned around, pointing at Sonic, who was crafting the pizza dough. "In fact, Sonic here has been preparing some for when the first customers come."

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Shadow and Knuckles don't count?"

Vector laughed sheepishly as he shrugged. "They're more like... close associates." He then pointed at Silver. "But enough yabber. Get in the kitchen and start working!"

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "All right, if you say so Vex." He jumped over the counter, opening the ovens and checking the insides as he began working.

* * *

Scratch laughed as he held a net in his robotic chicken hands. "Get ready, Grounder! As soon as he comes out, we ambush him!"

Grounder nodded his head, holding a mallet with both of his hands. "Even though we attempted to do this to Sonic every day years back and failed ultimately? Yeah!"

As Silver came out of the Pizza Hut holding several pizzas, Scratch and Grounder leapt forward, attacking Silver. Silver ducked, causing Grounder to smack Scratch right on the head while Scratch caught Grounder in his net. Silver moved out of the way as the two badniks fell, collapsing on each other.

Silver shook his head as he wagged his right index finger. "You dumb bots sure don't learn, do ya?" He told them as he headed eastward, delivering pizzas.


	478. Chapter 478

Silver The Hedgehog entered the Pizza Hut, waving to all the customers and coworkers. "Hello, everyone! Sorry I was late, I was helping Blaze finish up building some models."

Vector The Crocodile was offering two female Grabber badniks some pepperoni pizzas as he took their green dollar bills, placing them in the cash register. "It's about time you got here, boy! You're two hours late!"

Silver sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Well Vex, like I just said, I had to help Blaze out." He then rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "And besides, you always have me stay overtime to help you clean up your office."

Vector blinked as he chuckled, feeling somewhat sheepish as he tilted his head back and forth. "You know me, Silver. I love to keep my precious green dollar bills in good condition." He then coughed as he headed back to his office. "Anyway, I got to go attend my precious babies. Take over for me, Silv."

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, opening his eyes as he jumped behind the counter, serving a pair of Egg Pawns who just entered the Pizza Hut.


	479. Chapter 479

A pretty slow day at the Station Square Pizza Hut.

"Hmm..." Silver muttered as he was shaping pizza dough, promptly shaking his head as Espio walked by, cleaning up the ovens.

""What's up, Silver?" Espio asked as he opened another oven, wiping it with cleaning wipes.

Silver turned to Espio, still forming the pizza dough as his eyes were lowered. "Well, Blaze has kind of been on and off with me. I'm not sure how I should properly react."

Espio chuckled as he closed his eyes, finishing up cleaning the oven as he slammed it closed. "Well, maybe you should get her something nice. Or maybe better, do something with her."

"Yes, but what?" Silver asked as he shrugged.

Espio folded his arms as he moved to the next oven. "Take her to a movie. Go camping. Try learning how to master fire."

Silver gawked as his right eye twitched. "Yeah... I already have problems with that alone..." He muttered bluntly as he sighed, shaking his head as he started placing the cheese on the finished pizza dough.


	480. Chapter 480

Silver finished making the pizza dough as he proceeded to put the cheese on it, with Toadette helping out on the spices. Vector entered the kitchen out of his office, heading to the front of the Pizza Hut to get something.

"I wonder what Vector is up to." Silver commented as he placed both cheese on the different pizza dough, doing it as neat and quick as possible.

Vector whistled to himself as he walked out of the Pizza Hut. He took a few steps away from the entrance, turning around as he looked up, placing his hands on his hips. Space Ghost, who was operating a yellow crane, placed a large statue of a pepperoni pizza on top of the roof, placing it right behind the big Pizza Hut logo that was printed in white. Vector nodded his head as he waved to Space Ghost.

"All right, Tad, you did a good job!" Vector commented as he rubbed his chin, liking the look of the statue. "There. Now the Pizza Hut looks more appealing, and we can get more customers inside!" he laughed heartily as he headed back in.


	481. Chapter 481

Scratch and Grounder entered the Pizza Hut, sneaking under various green tables as they slowly made their way to the second floor. Silver was handing pizzas to the various customers waiting, spying Scratch and Grounder.

"Oh brother. What are these two up to?" Silver muttered as he shook his head, instantly hearing the Bulk and Skull theme playing.

Scratch turned to Grounder, pointing at the elevator. "Ba ha, ha ha! Look, Grounder! The newly installed elevator will take us to the second floor!"

Grounder rubbed his drill hands together. "Heh heh, yeah! I can't wait to see the looks on these guys' faces when we wreck them!"

Scratch and Grounder made a dash for the elevator, only to be knocked back by a flurry of pizzas flying right out of the kitchen, as the ovens were constantly firing out pizzas, with Toadette and Charmy watching in awe as they didn't make an attempt to stop the constant pizzas.


	482. Chapter 482

Silver handed Shadow a fresh hot pepperoni pizza. "All right, Shadow. Here you go."

Shadow shook his head as he pointed at the pizza. "It needs more carbs. Go back and add more cheese."

Silver sighed as he headed back into the kitchen, with Toadette and Charmy serving the other customers next to Shadow, keeping business flowing. Silver came back, with the pizza having more cheese.

Shadow shook his head as he folded his arms. "I don't smell cinnamon on that pizza. Go back and add more brown sugar."

Silver gawked as he shook his head. "You can't add sugar to pizza! It's blasphemy! It's madness!"

Shadow took out his pistol, aiming at Silver's head. Silver sighed as he took the pizza to the back, adding sugar to the pizza while Shadow called for him impatiently, adding even more unneeded stuff to the finished pizza.


	483. Chapter 483

Silver as rushing to the Pizza Hut, frantically panting as he was late again. "Crap... Vex is going to kill me... I knew I should have saved the friggin' paperwork for earlier..."

As Silver finally arrived at the Pizza Hut, he fell down a pitfall, screaming as he tumbled down, landing flat on his face. Scratch and Grounder laughed as they poked their heads down the hole.

"Ba ha, ha ha!" Scratch annoying laughed as he pointed down at Silver. "We got you now, Silver! Now you can't get out of our hole!"

Grounder laughed in unison as he nodded his head. "Ha ha, ha ha! Yeah, and now we're gonna steal your formula!"

"**I DON'T THINK SO.**" Vector heroically exclaimed as he swung from building to building, swift kicking Scratch and Grounder high into the sky as he tossed a rope down into the hole. "Climb up, Silver!"

Silver climbed up the rope, panting as he had his hands on his knees, looking up and smiling. "Thanks, Vector! I'm really grateful for you getting me out!"

Vector chuckled as he wagged his left index finger. "You can never interfere work! Because when you do, you get the boot!"

Toadette burped loudly as she approached the Pizza Hut, munching on a slice of pizza she made herself earlier at her home. Gobbling what was left of the slice, Toadette rubbed her stomach with her right head as she let out another, cuter burp, opening her eyes as she looked at Silver and Vector, who were giving her odd glances. Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head, tilting to the right in confusion. "What?" She asked as she followed it up with another burp.


	484. Chapter 484

Silver screamed as he was being chased by mutant pizzas, being surrounded as he was trapped in an enclosed circle. Suddenly, an oven crushed him to death, killing him instantly as the pizzas cheered.

"Silver! No!" Toadette and Charmy cried as they gasped in horror, holding their hands together in horror.

Silver then suddenly appeared behind Toadette and Charmy, spooking them as they jumped, also catching the attention of the mutant pizzas, who all turned and ran towards Silver. Silver fired off several powerful blasts of green psychic at the pizzas, destroying them and completely covering the Pizza Hut in cheese, with all the customers and coworkers in yellow cheesy goop.

"Holy crabmeat crab cakes from the chubby junior yellow cheese craters!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed around Silver in glee, hugging him tightly as he began kissing Silver. "Oh, how glad am I that you're alive!"

Silver chuckled as he pushed Charmy off of him. "All right, thanks for all the kisses. But seriously, it was nothing."

Toadette placed her hands on her hips, somewhat confused. "Wait, couldn't you just have killed the mutated pizzas with your psychic earlier?"

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "Look, I tried to get out of the Pizza Hut so that the Pizza Hut wouldn't be covered in cheese." He sighed in annoyance. "Like it currently is right now."

Charmy folded his arms, tilting his head to the right. "Wait a minute... how did you come back to life?"

Silver smirked as he wagged his right index finger. "Well, first off, this entire story is basically Once Per Episode, and second..." He pulled out several yellow rings from his red shirt pockets. "Always count on these babies."

"Rings?" Toadette and Charmy both mumbled in unison, still confused.

Espio walked by, exiting the bathroom as he folded his arms. "He always has a hundred rings with him. That way, if he were to somehow die, he would get an extra life and be brought right back to life." He then narrowed his eyes at Charmy. "You should know this, Charmy. Both of us have a hundred rings with us, too."

"Oh... yeah..." Charmy admitted with embarrassment as he laughed sheepishly.

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he looked around, shaking his head with a sigh. "With that explain, it's time to clean up this place. Lord help us if it collapses again." He muttered, grabbing a mop and cleaning up the cheese.

Suddenly, the Pizza Hut collapsed on itself from all the weight it was holding with the mutant pizzas earlier. But of course, it would be back to normal in a matter of days. Hours. Minutes. Or the next chapter.

* * *

Silver was cleaning the ovens as he got the prepared pizzas ready to cook. Placing each pizza in, he hummed to himself as he got out a fresh batch of pizza dough ready to make more. Suddenly, Silver heard a scream from Vector's office.

"Oh boy... Silver stated as he ran into the office, to find Vector lying on the floor. He gasped, running over to Vector and picking him up by the head. "Vex, say something!

Vector opened his eyes, glancing up at Silver. "Ugh... Silver... they came... those stupid hobos came..."

Silver tilted his head to the right in confusion. "Stupid hobos?"

Vector shook his head slowly. "Yeah... the ones who attacked the Pizza Hut years ago... they came back, and took my priceless penny..." He coughed as he closed his eyes. "My poor penny... stolen right from me..."

Silver stared at him blankly, not being able to mutter a word as he stared at Vector straight in the face. He then dropped Vector, heading back to work in the kitchen as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Ba ha, ha ha!" Scratch exclaimed as he noticed Silver coming back to the Pizza Hut with Sonic. "Now we'll get both hedgehogs, and then not only will our Taco Bell actually get customers, but we'll finally get our promotion from Dr. Robotnik!"

"Yeah!" Grounder added as he slammed his drill hands together. "I can't wait to see the look on those dumb mammals' faces when they see our latest trap!"

Silver and Sonic arrived at the Pizza Hut, only to be electrocuted. Suddenly, they caught on fire, screaming as they were in complete flames, running in circles as Scratch and Grounder laughed. However, Vector overheard the situation from inside his office, popping out of the ground as he grabbed Scratch and Grounder by the neck, wrapping them into a giant pretzle not as he kicked them away, rushing to Sonic and Silver, firing water at them from his mouth.

"Real talk?" Sonic admitted as he shook his head, completely soaked by Vector's water as he looked up at Vector. "Where did you get the water?"

Vector closed his eyes as he wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah! That's my secret!"

Sonic and Silver blinked as they looked at each other, the water dripping from their quills.

* * *

"Silver? Silver!" Toadette called out as she looked around in the kitchen, folding her arms as she murmured. "Ugh! I can't find him! Where is he?"

Charmy buzzed up towards Toadette, rubbing the back of his head. "Silver's on a pizza delivery to the Red Mountain!"

Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "The red mountain? Isn't that place pretty dangerous?"

Charmy wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, I honestly don't know. I've never been there myself, personally."

Espio walked past Toadette and Charmy as he cast a glance at them, holding several unfinished pizza pies in his hands. "You two don't have to worry about Silver. But you should get back to making pizzas."

Toadette and Charmy turned to Espio, then looked at each other and nodded as they went to work on more pizzas. Silver would be all right.

Meanwhile, several miles away from Station Square...

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Silver muttered as he was hanging onto a ledge high up in the Red Mountain, holding onto only one box of pizza as he looked down, seeing several annoying badniks trying to get him.


	485. Chapter 485

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, whistling as he entered, to see several moles running amongst the floor as they were tunneling about, taking pizzas swiftly from the yellow counter as they left piles of solid gold behind. Silver rubbed the back of his head with confusion as he bumped into Vector, who was hording the pile of gold as he gave the moles their pizzas.

"What on earth is going on?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the right.

Vector laughed as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I hired these moles to make a new subway tunnel so that we can have even more customers come here." His eyes started to brightly glow yellow as he folded his arms. "Yep. I'm paying off the city with half of this gold as payment so that the basement can be used as a pitstop."

"...We're turning the basement into a pitstop on Station Square's subway line?" Silver gawked as he tilted his head to the right.

Suddenly, Charmy buzzed into the Pizza Hut, surprised to see all the moles about. He placed his hands on his face. "Whoa! Look at all these Station Square's moles!" He exclaimed bluntly.


	486. Chapter 486

Silver continued watching the moles' progress with the new subway pit stop beneath the pizza hut as he watched various mine carts zip back and forth. Charmy and Toadette were making fresh batches of pizzas for the moles who got hungry, while Vector continued paying them to help supply materials needed.

"So, will we have to have a kitchen established down here, too?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Vector shrugged as he shook his head. "Think of it this way. If they want to have a seat in the Pizza Hut, they can come upstairs. If they want to simply grab a quick pizza and go, then it's there choice too."

"...I don't know." Silver muttered as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Between me, Toadette, Charmy, and Espio handling the pizza making, Space Ghost and Moltar working on their talk show, you being in your office handling the management, and Sonic delivering pizzas all the time, I don't think we'll pull through."

Vector laughed as he snapped his fingers. "No problem! We'll just bring Rotor back!" He boldly exclaimed.

Silver's eyes widened as he gasped. "Wait, Rotor recovered? You're not joshing me, are you?"

Vector chuckled as he patted Silver on the head, winking at him. "All in due time, mah boi. All in due time."


	487. Chapter 487

"So, we finally have a concrete continuity in this fanfic?" Shadow asked as he munched on his slice of pepperoni pizza. "That alone is insufficient."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, sitting next to Shadow on the green table. "Yeah. It's surprising, but despite all the weird random stuff that occurs, somethings manage to carry over."

"Like your relationship with Blaze?" Sonic teased as he zipped by, wagging his left index finger as he winked.

Silver glanced down sheepishly as he blushed, rubbing his right arm. "Err... well, I still have to take a few steps towards that relationship..."

Shadow folded his arms together. "Why don't you show her how to make some pizza? That will get you closer to her."

Silver waved his hands at Shadow. "No no, that won't work. But how will I be able to get it on with her on a normal level?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he slapped Silver on the back. "Just press forward and don't think about it! You'll feel better!" He then looked around, scratching his head as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Real talk, where's Knuckles?"

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Vector were having a money fight inside the office, both laughing as they were in a sea of gold coins and green dollar bills, firing silver coins at each other as they swam in the huge sea of money.


	488. Chapter 488

"You know what I realized?" Silver stated as he placed a prepared pizza pie into the oven, setting it to bake.

Toadette was in the midst of making pizza dough, turning to Silver as she was curious. "What, Silver?"

"Not only is this story near 500 chapters..." Silver commented as he placed another pizza pie into another oven, setting it to bake as he folded his arms together. "But no one has made a dramatic reading of this."

Espio scoffed as he placed several slices of tomatoes on a fresh hot pizza. "Well, it would be nearly impossible, considering how many chapters this story has, and considering that it's still going on."

"I wonder if we'll ever end..." Charmy stated as he added some cinnamon spices to a not topped pizza.

Vector slammed his door open as he yelled at all the coworkers. "Stop breaking the fourth wall and just make sure the pizzas taste good!"

All the coworkers nodded as they answered Vector. Vector nodded his head as he headed back into his office, closing it shut.


	489. Chapter 489

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut, opening it to be soaked by a huge pile of pepperoni. Silver popped his head out as he shook his head, baffled by how much pepperoni was there.

"What the hell...?" Silver muttered in amazement as he swam into the Pizza Hut, going through the baloney as he climbed his way to the second floor, to see a strange new machine placed at the eastern end, which was pumping out pepperoni continuously. He gawked as he approached it. "This is new... I wonder..."

Suddenly, Vector slapped Silver's right hand away from the machine, shaking his left hand at Silver. "No no no, Mr. Silver! Don't touch this!"

"Why?" Silver asked as he opened up his arms, "Vex, what's the point of having us when you got this machine automatically making all this pepperoni for you?"

Vector slapped Silver across the back of his head. "It's for you guys to use so that we don't have to worry about not having enough pepperonis as supply!"

Silver groaned as he understood what Vector meant, but he still was worried on the account of how much pepperoni was being pumped, as the second floor started to get overflowed with it as well.


	490. Chapter 490

"Where's Silver?" Charmy asked as he buzzed around the Pizza Hut, frantically looking for him. "Yoohoo, Silver! Are ya there?"

Vector was inspecting the finished pizzas, picking two up as he headed to the counter, when Charmy popped up in front of him.

"Oh, I can't find him anywhere, boss!" Charmy exclaimed as he was feeling flustered, "Have you seen him anywhere?"

Vector shook his head as he opened his eyes. "I sent him to the Ice Cap Zone to deliver some pizzas to a couple of polar bears at the cap."

"Ice Cap?" Charmy exclaimed in shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ice Cap Zone, Silver was hovering his way up as it snowed harshly, it being nighttime there. He was going slower than normal, due to the strong wind gusts making the cold mountain even colder. Eventually, Silver reached the top, entering a small cave inside, shaking his fur as he felt warmer.

"Ahh, that's better!" Silver exclaimed as he headed deeper into the cave, with it being pitch black. Silver then turned on his bracelets, causing a nice green glow as Silver continued walking, seeing nothing but a recently put out fire. He tilted his head to the right. "What the... there's no one here!"

Suddenly, the mountain shook. A large pile of snow fell from the cap, landing right where the hole was, blocking it off. Silver ran back, seeing the snow caving in the cave, causing him to stomp the ground in anger with his right foot as he was stuck with the four boxes of pizza.


	491. Chapter 491

Silver entered the Pizza Hut to see more customers than usual. It's been three months since the new subway stop was installed in the Pizza Hut's basement, and they were drawing in more customers than before.

"Wow..." Silver commented as he walked past the crowd, heading to the second floor as he noticed Sonic giving the customers their pizzas while zipping back between the counter and the kitchen. "We're certainly more busy..."

Going to the second floor, Silver entered Vector's office, to find Vector counting all of the new money he gained. He rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, Vex. How many people do we have?"

"Twenty per minute!" Vector exclaimed as he laughed, holding all of his green dollar bills together. "We're getting more than double the people! And luckily, Moltar is keeping things in the basement going well!"

"I thought we were going to get Rotor back," Silver commented as he took a slice of pizza lying on Vector's desk, munching on it as he murmured, feeling the strange cherry flavor.

Vector patted Silver on the head. "Oh, don't worry, he's in good condition and he'll come back in a few days. But for now, Moltar has his position pretty well!"

Indeed, Moltar was giving the customers just what they wanted, handling the kitchen in the basement as he immediately made all the pizzas and various other snacks.


	492. Chapter 492

Silver was finishing making the final pizzas for the night, placing them into the oven as he dusted his hands. He then stretched his arms, yawning as he was quite exhausted.

"Man, what a day..." Silver commented as he rubbed his right arm. "I can't wait to go home to my apartment and see Blaze. And get some rest." He then began tapping his right foot impatiently. "And it doesn't help that this chapter is particularly short, but that's pretty much nearly every chapter in this story."

"Silver, stop breaking the friggin' fourth wall!" Vector exclaimed from his office as he was counting his money. "Can't you see you're boring the audience with your interactions with them?"

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "We have demolished the fourth wall so much it's not even there. I'll let TVTropes decide what the fate of it is." He then heard the ovens ding, bringing out the four final pizza pies as he placed them on the green counter, heading downstairs and heading out as he left the Pizza Hut, heading home. "Good night, Vex."


	493. Chapter 493

Silver handed a blue colored Buzzbomber a couple boxes of pizzas. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" The Buzzbomber greeted as he took the four boxes of pizzas, hovering right towards one of the green tables, still buzzing in the air as he was eating with his best friend, a Motobug.

"All right, the pizzas are here!" The Motobug exclaimed as he grabbed two of them opening one of the boxes and wolfing down on the chili pepper pizza.

The Buzzbomber watched as his insect robotic friend finish up the first pizza quickly. "Wow... you sure have an appetite..."

The Motobug burped as he wiped his mouth with a white napkin. "Mmm, do I sure love pizza."

"That's something that _bugs_ me," The Buzzbomber stated as he blinked, "Why do we eat pizza? We don't need it."

"Because... it's fun!" The Motobug exclaimed as he laughed.

The Buzzbomber shrugged in agreement as he nodded his head, with him opening up his box and taking a slice of his pineapple pizza.


	494. Chapter 494

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as he stretched his arms, letting out a yawn as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he walked to the second floor, going into the kitchen. As he was about to get some pizza dough out, he heard a scream from inside the oven.

"What the hell?" Silver exclaimed as he opened the oven right behind him, seeing a red tinted Buzzer badnik falling out of the oven. "What are you doing here?"

The Buzzer gasped as he looked up at Silver. "Some stupid robotic chicken and a weird green burrowing robot stuffed me and then tossed me into this oven!"

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Scratch and Grounder… when will those two dumb bots learn…"

* * *

Vector was in his office, counting all the money he had earned that day as he was surrounded by a large amount of yellow coins, counting them each. "One thousand two hundred twenty five… one thousand, two hundred twenty six…"

"Vex! Vex!" Toadette exclaimed as she held down her dress, somewhat blushing in embarrassment. "I'm gassy again! Someone put some fart powder in my pepperoni pizza!"

Vector eyed Toadette oddly, the situation being awkward as Toadette farted loudly, her pink dress being lifted in the back by her trombone like flatulence.

"Ehh…" Vector sighed as he narrowed his eyes, folding his lanky green arms as he shook his head. "What creep would put fart powder in your pizza, let alone have that kind of stuff in the first place?"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she farted again, "Oh, it must have been Charmy. He likes pulling pranks on me and Silver from time to time."

Vector rolled his eyes. "Of course it's Charmy. That boy doesn't learn." Her sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

Toadette farted again, her gas echoing throughout the office as Vector was getting annoyed, shaking his right fist at Toadette.

"All right, why don't you go to the bathroom and sort yourself out!" Vector exclaimed as he growled, shaking his head. "You're starting to stink up my office!"

Toadette nodded as she left the office, still farting as Vector pulled out a fan, turning it on to help waft the smell away, resuming what he was doing earlier.

"One thousand, two hundred twenty seven…" Vector counted as he took the stench off his mind, focusing on counting his coins.

* * *

Charmy was screaming in horror as he buzzed all throughout the Pizza Hut, knocking several customers down and accidentally pushing several tables up into the air as he was panicking. Espio pinned Charmy down, holding him by the arms as Charmy squirmed, unable to get up.

"Charmy! Snap out of it!" Espio shouted as he looked down at Charmy. "What's wrong? Why are you panicking about?"

Charmy whimpered as he opened his eyes, his lips trembling as tears formed in his eyes. "I was looking for the cheese to put on the pizza, and I found a lot of large mice in there!"

Espio narrowed his eyes as he sighed, standing back up as he let go of Charmy. "Fine. Show me where they are."

Charmy whimpered as he nodded, heading to the second floor into the kitchen as he headed into the bottom compartment containing the cheese, pointing at it as he trembled. Espio opened the compartment, to see giant gray rats laying inside. He turned to Charmy, shaking his head.

"Why would you let these pests eat up the food supply?' Espio stated as he picked up the rats, not caring about their dirtiness.

Charmy continued shaking as he was unable to contain himself from being frightful. "They were huge… and gross…!" He started crying as he rubbed his eyes with his hands, waterfalls of tears bursting from his eyes. "They were so scary!"

Espio rolled his eyes as he tossed the rats out, folding his arms as he shook his head at Charmy. "Humph. You need to get over yourself." He remarked as he headed to the bathroom to wash his hands, with Charmy still bawling like a baby.

* * *

Silver finished making several cherry topped pizzas as he placed them into the oven, waiting for them to bake as he then grabbed several dirty dishes and began to clean them in the sink. As he was cleaning them, Vector came out of his office, holding a brown top hat on his head.

"Silver, I'm going to the bank to pay off the loans for my house." Vector commented as he tipped his hat forward. "Make sure nothing stupid happens."

Silver nodded as he waved goodbye at Vector. "All right, boss, you can count on me!" He exclaimed as he watched Vector head downstairs to the first floor.

Later during the transition from sunset to night, Vector came back to the Pizza Hut, opening the door to see the interior of the Pizza Hut wrecked, with Silver covered in several pizzas underneath a couple of cardboard boxes. Vector pushed the boxes off as he shook Silver.

"Kid! What the hell happened?" Vector exclaimed, his big snout in Silver's face directly.

Silver coughed as he opened his eyes, barely conscious as he looked up at Vector. "Ugh… the badniks were having a party and wrecked the place…" He sighed as he tilted his head back, knocked out cold.


	495. Chapter 495

Rotor was speechless as he was behind the kitchen in the Pizza Hut's basement, where the new subway stop was. Plenty of various different customers, from organic beings to badniks, all lined up as Moltar worked on the various pizzas and other snacks, giving them to the hungry customers as he placed the money next to him, a large pile of green dollar bills that kept on growing. Silver was standing next to Rotor, showing him the new subway stop.

"Amazing, huh Rotor?" Silver told Rotor as he chuckled, folding his arms as he nodded his head. "Vex sure knows how to do business with the city."

Rotor was speechless, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, I will admit, I am pretty amazed, to be honest..." He blinked as he turned to Silver, placing his hands on his hips. "But, am I going to be working here alone?"

"Of course not," Moltar interrupted as he placed several pizzas in an oven, shaking hands with Rotor. "The name's Moltar. Pleasure to meet you."

Rotor nodded back at Moltar. "Hmm, you seem like a friendly fellow. What are you, anyway?" He asked.

Moltar grabbed a couple of cinnamon sticks as he gave them to a pair of Motobugs. "Oh, I'm a molten magma man in a robotic suit. Kind of hard to explain, but you'll get used to it."

Silver rubbed his chin as he raised an interesting point. "Hold up, Moltar. What will happen when you go back working upstairs with Space Ghost?"

Moltar waved his right hand at Silver. "Oh, I'm sure Vector will figure something out."

"And I have!" Vector stated as he popped up, shocking the three coworkers as he pulled out a gray colored robot out of nowhere. "Gentlemen, I present to you the Robotic Operating Buddy! R.O.B!"

Rotor placed his hands on his hips. "Wait a minute, I have seen one of these things before. Didn't you get these from Nintendo?

"Actually..." Vector admitted as he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "I got an enhanced copy from some giant floating white hand..." He then shrugged. "It costed me twelve pizzas and twenty thousand dollars, but it will be worth it. With all the extra help this robot can provide, we'll make all the money back!"

Silver was curious. "Hmm, I think I've seen one of these robots when I was running around in Green Hill Zone. Can he cook?"

"Can he cook?" Vector laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, "Oh Silver, don't you know? He can easily learn! After all, if you try, you can do anything!"

A subway train blew its horn as it pulled into the station, with the waiting customers boarding as new customers headed out, ready to have some pizza. Vector smiled as he wrapped his arms around Silver, Moltar, and Rotor.

"Well, I'm going back to handling the mortgages. You guys do a swell job!" Vector stated as he headed up the private staircase, which lead to the top floor.

Silver, Rotor, and Moltar continued chatting with each other as the ROB was activated, handling the customers' orders as it started preparing the food.


	496. Chapter 496

"Silver, where is my pizza?" Shadow shouted as he was getting impatient yet again, tapping his right hand on the green counter, being on the second floor. "Come on, slave, I'm not paying you to loaf about!"

"You never pay me at all! Ever!" Silver retorted as he was putting the finishing touches on the pizza pie, placing it on an oven as he then folded his arms in annoyance. "What you do is make the pizza the way you want it exactly, then make me deliver it to my apartment, and for you to just take it without paying me!" He then tossed his hands in the air. "And then you threaten to shot me if I ask you to pay!"

Shadow scoffed as he lowered his eyes, folding his arms. "Pssh, I don't do that." He noticeably lied.

Silver growled as he shook his head as he heard the oven finish up, pulling out the freshly baked pizza as he placed it on the green counter. "All right, here's your pizza. Now pay up-"

Shadow took out his gun again, pointing at Silver. "I will shoot you, make no mistake."

Silver shook his fists in annoyance, getting sick of this redundant treatment. "All right, you want the pizza, Shadow?" He then picked up Shadow with his green psychic power as he grabbed the pizza and tossed it at Shadow's face, while using his psychic to pull Shadow's gun away from him. "Have the pizza! See if I care!"

Vector exited his office to see how Silver was doing, until he noticed Silver holding Shadow's gun, while Shadow was in midair, with pizza all over his face. Vector cleared his throat as he folded his arms together, with Silver gawking as he was shocked by Vector's sudden appearance, dropping Shadow down.

"Oh hey, Vex!" Silver exclaimed as he held Shadow's gun in his right hand, shaking his head. "It's not what it looks like!"

Vector narrowed his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment. "For shame, kid, for shame."


	497. Chapter 497

Silver stretched his arms as he looked at his alarm clock on the right side of his bed. He looked at it as he winced, seeing the time was 3:00 AM. "Ugh, I hope Vex has a good reason for getting me up so early..." Silver muttered as he got out of bed, heading into the shower to clean himself, as well as wake himself up.

Fifteen minutes later, Silver opened his door, with Vector standing in the hallway, holding a fresh box of pizza. Silver looked at it, then at Vector, who sheepishly smiled.

"I figured that I make a special something for breakfast," Vector pinpointed as he let himself into Silver's apartment, placing the pizza box on the glass table. "Anyway, you don't mind going for a little jog, do you?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down, watching Vector take a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Well, I really want to get some sleep, but if you insist..." He shrugged as he took a slice of pizza, munching on it.

Vector smiled as he nodded his head, placing his right hand on Silver's right shoulder. "Great! In that case, we'll leave after we eat!"

* * *

Later around 8:00 AM, Toadette was at the Pizza Hut, merrily whistling as she had the keys to the pizza based restaurant. Opening the doors, she looked around, shocked to see that Vector wasn't there, as well as the fact that she didn't see Silver's recognizable face. She turned about, calling for them.

"Mr. Vector! Mr. Silver!" Toadette called out as she puffed her cheeks, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Oh, where are those two?"

Meanwhile, somewhere far away north from Station Square, Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog screamed as they went snowboarding down an extremely snowy mountain, both of them holding several boxes of fresh hot pizzas as a huge avalanche was chasing them downwards, into the little wooden village below.


	498. Chapter 498

"So, what are you supposed to be again?" Rotor asked Moltar as he and him were both in the subway stop below the Pizza Hut, making pizzas for the hungry customers, with their newly assigned assistant R.O.B. helping out with the various other snacks.

Moltar turned to Rotor as he was rolling the pizza dough. "I'm a magma man encased in strong, metallic armor. I know it's a bit confusing, but to be frankly fair, my creators didn't really pan things out as they intended."

"And how old are you?" Rotor asked once more as he opened up one of the five ovens, taking out three baked pizzas.

Moltar started placing the cheese and various spices all over the pizza dough. "Well, I can't seem to remember my proper age, but I was created in the 60's. 1966, actually."

Back upstairs, Silver was in the kitchen on the second floor of the Pizza Hut, cleaning the floors when he stepped into Vector's office, to see that Vector had an eye on the progress in the subway stop, looking at live footage of it on a large widescreen television set, hearing Rotor and Moltar's conversation. Silver smiled, happy to see that Rotor and Moltar were getting along so well with each other.


	499. Chapter 499

"Another night, another... well..." Silver interrupted himself as he rubbed the back of his head, sighing as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't really know."

Espio took the last five pizzas out of the last turned on oven as he placed them in various white cardboard boxes. "Well, you really should think over what you want to say before saying it out loud. It does help."

Silver nodded his head as he turned to Espio, folding his arms together. "Yeah, you're right." He then grabbed a slice of a pineapple pizza he made, munching on it as he opened his eyes again, swallowing the pizza down. "I wonder how Rotor's taking this new subway business..."

Espio sighed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "It's been two weeks, Silver. He's gotten the hang of it by now."

Suddenly, Vector bursted out of his office, surfing on a large amount of green dollar bills as he heroically posed. Silver and Espio looked at him oddly as Vector looked up, opening his eyes.

"What?" Vector asked bluntly as he blinked

Silver and Espio sighed as they had more of Silver's pineapple pizza..


	500. Chapter 500

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. Just wow. 500 chapters. I'm… literally speechless. I don't think I need to say anything, ladies and gentlemen, but… 500 chapters. Just imagine what will happen when I reach 600 chapters. Anyway, that's a solid one hundred chapters away. Keep enjoying the story, folks!

* * *

"Man, I had a wonderful dream…" Silver The Hedgehog commented as she slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms as he yawned loudly. "I served more than one million pizzas, and I did it all without a sweat…" He then turned to his left, to see that Blaze The Cat was snoozing alongside with him. He smiled as he patted Blaze on the head.

"Aww, she's sleeping like a kitty." Silver then paused as he chuckled. "Well, she is a cat." He shook his head as he shrugged. "Anyway. That's beside the point."

He then got out of bed, smacking his lips as he headed towards his bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. "Well, you know what they say, all toasters toast _toast_." He placed his right hand on his chin, thinking. "Or, is it the bagel?"

* * *

Vector The Crocodile yawned loudly as he got out of his chair, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand as he shook his head. He folded his lanky arms together, screaming loudly to wake up Espio The Chameleon and Charmy Bee. "**WAKE UP CALL! ESPIO, CHARMY, GET YOUR BUTTS UP!**"

Espio growled as he opened his eyes, being in a meditating position as Charmy screamed, hitting his head on the ceiling as he buzzed down, sniffling as he rubbed his head injury with his left hand.

"Any reason why you always have to yell?" Espio growled as he snapped at Vector.

Vector laughed as he approached Espio, wrapping his left arm around the purple colored chameleon. "Well, it's mainly because it actually catches your attention. That, and it makes me feel more important." He laughed heartily.

Charmy groaned as he narrowed his eyes, revealing his hands. "It just makes me feel dizzy…"

"Well, enough blabbing." Vector stated as he took an old, full pepperoni pizza from last night and placed it into a white cardboard box, holding it proudly. "It's time to go do our favorite thing at our favorite place!"

Charmy cheered loudly as Espio shook his head, standing up as he was still feeling bitter at Vector.

* * *

Later, back at Silver's apartment, after Silver took a shower, he cleaned himself off of the soap as he then proceeded to dry his silver colored fur with a hair dryer as he came out of the bathroom, placing on his red Pizza Hut work shirt as he stretched his arms, yawning.

"Well, it's that time of day again." Silver commented as he smiled, heading towards the door.

Blaze was flipping through some old household magazines. "Time to go work at Pizza Hut?"

Silver nodded as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "As usual. You're gonna come by later?"

Blaze shrugged as she closed her eyes. "Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on if I'm free."

"Free from what?" Silver asked.

Blaze rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she glanced at Silver. "Well, I said I would go parasailing with Marine yesterday, so I'm going to do that, and maybe fix up my claws."

"But your claws look fine." Silver commented as he pointed at Blaze.

Blaze then narrowed her eyes at Silver, revealing her claws, which were surprisingly longer than usual, enough to tear apart any furniture upon impact.

Silver sweat dropped as he took a step back, his right eye twitching as he slowly nodded his head. "Err, on second thought, maybe it would be good for you to fix your claws."

Blaze smiled as she picked up the household magazine she was looking at with curiosity. "I'm glad you understand my little predicament."

Silver shook his head as he still smiled, waving goodbye to Blaze. "Anyway, you have a good day, Blaze. I'll see you later!"

Silver left his apartment, leaving Blaze inside as he headed to the elevator, heading right out of the apartment building as he immediately headed east, going straight to the Pizza Hut.

"My morning went pretty swell! I wonder how the others are getting ready…" Silver muttered curiously to himself as he headed to the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Space Ghost was riding towards Station Square in his orange colored Phantom Cruiser, with Moltar right next to him in the passenger seat as the two were preparing to head into work at the Station Square Pizza Hut.

"…So, you're doing well in the subway down there?" Space Ghost asked as he flew through several billboards, paying no heed to the damage he just caused.

Moltar nodded his head as he folded his arms. "Yeah. This purple walrus guy-"

"Oh yes, he was a good pooper." Space Ghost interrupted as he smiled, having a tiny bit of nostalgia hitting him.

Moltar shook his head as he sighed. "Not that walrus guy. Anyway, Rotor-"

"Oh yeah." Space Ghost interrupted again as he briefly glanced at Moltar.

"He's pretty good to work with." Moltar pinpointed as he moved his right hand about, "I show him how to keep up with the crowds, and that new ROB Vector got us is really helping out."

"ROB?" Space Ghost said, baffled as his eyes widened. "What's that? Robbing Obliterating Bastard?"

Moltar sighed again, this time in annoyance. "Robotic Operating Buddy." He snarkly corrected.

"…I knew that." Space Ghost commented after a few seconds.

Moltar shook his head as he quietly muttered to himself in anger, "Idiot."

* * *

Later, Silver finally arrived at the Pizza Hut, whistling merrily as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. Space Ghost and Moltar landed, exiting the Phantom Cruiser as they stood outside the Pizza Hut.

"There you are." Shadow The Hedgehog commented bluntly, standing at the eastern end of the Pizza Hut alongside Knuckles The Echidna, "You know how long we have been waiting?"

"All day and all night!" Knuckles reinforced as he hit shovels with Shadow. "High Shovel!"

Silver raised his right eye as he stared oddly at Shadow and Knuckles. "We just got here, guys."

"That's no excuse." Shadow remarked bluntly as Silver sighed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Sonic The Hedgehog zipped by, chuckling as he posed cooly. "What did I miss, guys?"

"Nothing." Silver and Moltar commented as Sonic folded his arms, tapping his left foot impatiently.

"Vex sure is taking his time." Space Ghost mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Toadette skipped to the scene, joining her other fellow coworkers as she had her hands cutely behind her back. "I take it that you're all having a good morning?"

Moltar nodded. "Well, it would be good if I wasn't stuck with Space Ghost all the time."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Space Ghost growled as he glared at Moltar.

Rotor The Walrus walked towards the group, holding a silver wrench in his right hand. "Guys, let's not fight. We just got here, remember?"

Shadow pointed at Rotor's wrench. "What's with the wrench? You plan on doing something?"

Rotor blinked as he glanced at Shadow, then glanced at his wrench, chuckling. "Oh! This thing!" He tossed it away as he sheepishly chuckled. "Ehehe… I forgot that I finished plumbing."

Sonic smirked as he shrugged. "Oh, that's our Rotor." He commented.

ROB rolled by, holding the silver wrench in his mechanical gray arms. "Mr. Rotor, you dropped your wrench."

"Oh, R.O.B.!" Rotor exclaimed as he placed his left hand on his yellow cap, "I didn't really need that wrench…"

Espio and Charmy showed up, rounding up the coworkers as they stood next to Silver and Rotor. The other coworkers looked at them, surprised to see that Vector wasn't with them.

"Don't worry. He'll be here." Espio commented as he rolled his eyes, his arms folding.

Charmy shook his arms rapidly as he was acting hyper as usual. "Man, I hope Vex hurries up! I'm starving!"

"Calm yourself, kid, I'm here." Vector commented as he finally arrived, being the last member of the Pizza Hut crew as he opened up the Pizza Hut.

Vector was then knocked to the right side by Charmy, who immediately buzzed to the second floor to make as many new pizzas as possible, mainly to feed himself. Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rotor, Espio, Toadette, Space Ghost, Moltar, and ROB all walked in, with Vector pulling himself off the pavement as he shook his head, shrugging as he walked into the Pizza Hut, heading to his office on the second floor as the coworkers headed to the second floor as well, with Rotor, Moltar, and ROB going downstairs into the subway stop in the Pizza Hut's basement while Shadow and Knuckles grabbed their usual spot right across the green counter on the second floor.

Over one hundred thousand words, several years, and five hundred chapters of the weird occurrences at Station Square's Pizza Hut. But needless to say, the fun doesn't stop there…


	501. Chapter 501

Silver was finishing making several carrot topped pizzas as he placed them on the green counter, two orange Egg Pawns taking the pizzas as they swamped Silver with a large pile of green dollar bills. Vector popped out of the green dollar bills, grabbing all of them and dashing to his office, popping out and grabbing the last floating dollar as he slammed his door shut. Silver groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, Vector accidentally crushing him as Toadette skipped over, placing a cherry topped pizza into the bottom oven.

"Gosh, Silver, you seem to get into a lot of mishaps here," Toadette commented as she blinked.

Silver turned to Toadette, shaking his head as he grabbed a nearby batch of pizza dough, rolling it up into a pie. "Believe me, you don't even know half of it."

"...The half of it?" Toadette mumbled as she tilted her head to the right, folding her arms. "I can't exactly follow, I'm sorry."

Silver patted Toadette on the head. "Well, I'll tell you during lunch break." He then went on to putting spices on the pizza, with Toadette shrugging as she headed to the bathroom.


	502. Chapter 502

Silver finished making a pepperoni pizza as he took it out of the oven, placing it on the green counter as he saw Toadette come up to the second floor, panting quite fast.

"Toadette, you arrived late!" Silver exclaimed as he started forming some pizza dough into a pizza pie. "What happened to you?"

Toadette shook her head as she headed right next to Silver, getting out some of the spices. "Ugh... I really don't want to talk about it. It's quite embarrassing, really."

Silver eyed Toadette oddly. "Embarrassing? How?"

Toadette opened her eyes as she glanced up at Silver. "Well, not only did I teleport to the middle of Station Square instead of Pizza Hut as usual, but I was gassy from the dinner I had last night..." She sniffled as she shook her head, closing her eyes as she began shedding tears from her eyes. "I farted loudly and it caught the attention of everyone there... and then I was chased all throughout the city by that stupid GUN truck..."

Silver blinked in astonishment as he took a few steps back, grabbing the garlic powder. "Wow... that definitely sounds quite dreadful." He then patted Toadette on the back, reassuring her. "Don't worry, Toadette, I understand a day not going well."

Toadette smiled as she hugged Silver. "Oh, thanks, Silver! I feel much better." She admitted as she started to work on the pizza alongside Silver.


	503. Chapter 503

"Grand... sexy... money train..." Vector muttered to himself as he snoozed loudly in his office, a newspaper over his face.

Silver entered into the office, munching on a slice of cinnamon flavored pizza as he gulped it down, approaching Vector's desk. "Hey Vex, are ya up?"

Vector screamed as he flailed his arms about, blinking as he shook his head, eying Silver. "Dude! I was dreaming about doing Vanilla on the money train!"

"Doing... Vanilla?" Silver mumbled as his eyes widened from shock.

Vector flustered, shaking his head as he waved his hands at Silver. "Ech! Never mind!" He folded his skinny arms together, huffing. "What do you want?"

Silver shrugged as he finished up his slice of pizza. "Well, we were going to make a large delivery to the Click Clock Wood. You wanna come?"

Vector rubbed his chin as he thought deeply, shaking his head. "Nah. I got to keep this place in check, remember?"

Silver sighed as he dropped his arms, closing his eyes. "Suit yourself." He then left, going back into the kitchen to make more pizzas.

Vector wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he attempted to snooze, only for Charmy to come in, slamming the door open.

"Vector, I overflowed the toilet again!" Charmy buzzed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Vector growled angrily at Charmy as he shook his head in annoyance. "Damn it, Charmy..." He then got a plunger as he headed to the bathroom to unclog one of the toilets, with Charmy following him.


	504. Chapter 504

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...So, yeah, Shadow759 actually mentioned this. Yep. "A fanfiction of a fanfiction." I'm totally not lying, go see his new video. Anyway, here's your chapter, guys. And again, kudos to shadow759 for even making all this possible. Somehow. Have a Space Ghost mug.

* * *

"Silver!" Shadow called out, his arms folded as he was annoyed. "Silver! Where's that pizza I ordered?"

Silver sighed as he poked his head from the kitchen, looking at Shadow. "Do you know how hard it is to mesh hamburgers into pizza?"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "All you have to do is just pound it, you idiot! No one said you had to literally mesh it with a pre prepared pizza!"

Silver's left eye twitched as he pounded the eight hamburgers he made recently into a pizza, chucking the pizza right at Shadow's face as he stormed into the bathroom. Knuckles walked up to the counter, spotting Shadow with the burger flavored pizza in his face, laughing his head off as Shadow growled.

* * *

"Tad, have you seen Mr. Vector anywhere?" Toadette asked Space Ghost as she was rolling the pizza dough. "I haven't heard of him lately..."

Space Ghost, who had just exited the office, rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Oh. He called Silver, who then went on to tell me that he won't be here this week, nor will Charmy." He then placed his left hand on his chin. "They went off to some place called the Click Clock Wood..."

Toadette gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Click Clock Wood? Oh, I heard of that place!" She frowned as she tilted her head down. "I always wanted to go, but I didn't have a way to find it without trekking through Gruntilda's old lair..."


	505. Chapter 505

Silver was rolling some pizza dough as he was whistling to himself. Suddenly, much to his surprise, Blaze showed up, rubbing her right arm.

"Hey Silver. Doing good?" Blaze asked as she blinked, leaning over the green counter.

Silver finished rolling up the pizza dough into a pizza pie as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh, I'm doing fine. You?" He replied.

Blaze sighed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Amy asked me to have a burping contest with her. I just don't understand that girl."

Silver chuckled nervously as he tilted his head to the right, closing his eyes. "Well, Amy is quite a lunatic. You get used to her after a while, though."

Blaze placed her right hand on her face. "I don't know... she still surprises me every moment..."

Amy farted loudly, her red dress being lifted up as she gasped, holding a slice of regular pizza in her right hand. All of the customers and coworkers looked at her as Amy giggled in embarrassment, farting again as she blushed. Blaze and Silver shook their heads as they rolled their eyes.


	506. Chapter 506

"...So." Space Ghost stated, rubbing his coffee mug as he looked up at Silver, both of them being inside Vector's office, with Silver on the other side of SPace Ghost's iconic orange desk. "Plan to do anything today after work?"

Silver was munching on a slice of regular pizza, gulping it down as he shook his head. "Not really, much. I kind of miss Vector, actually." He wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Usually, I would go to him for some advise."

Space Ghost murmured as he nodded his head, taking a slice of the regular pizza himself, with only two slices left. "Hmm. That's a good point." He gulped down, licking his lips. "And this is a good pizza! Did you make this one, Silver?"

Silver smiled as he nodded his head. "Why of course. I always take pride in whatever pizzas I make." He then closed his eyes as he sighed. "I just wish that Shadow would stop making stupidly complicated pizza orders."

"...Stupidly complicated pizza orders?" Space Ghost mumbled as he finished up the slice, grabbing one of the two remaining slices and eating it.

Silver shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I just need to rest." Silver stated as he took the last remaining slice of pizza and munched on it.


	507. Chapter 507

"You know, I noticed something particularly curious." Silver stated as he was rolling pizza dough. "It's quite interesting, actually, now that I actually think about it."

Toadette was putting several spices on another pizza, turning her head to the right, facing Silver. "Yeah Silver, what's up?"

"Notice how everything Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus writes somehow takes place in Seaside Hill?" Silver pointed out as he started putting spices on his pizza pie. "It's like he has a Seaside Hill fetish, or something."

Espio held down his newspaper as he glanced at Silver and Toadette. "How in the actual hell do you manage to have a fetish for a location?"

Silver and Toadette glanced at each other, then back at Espio. Espio sighed as he shook his head, holding his newspaper up higher.

"Anyway, I just thought it was interesting to bring up." Silver commented as he placed the finished pizza pie into one of the ovens, folding his arms. "Because it seems like everything cool always happens in Seaside Hill..."

Suddenly, Sonic zipped right back into the Pizza Hut, chuckling as he posed, jumping over the green counter. "Hey guys. Just came back from delivering all the pizzas to the waiting customers in Seaside Hill." He then wrapped his left arm around Silver. "I got a couple of tacos from Waluigi, a few soggy pretzels from a friendly old Relicanth, and I even got a nice drink of lemonade from a pretty gosh darn cute Lilligant!"

Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "Wait a minute! There's a lemonade stand in Seaside Hill ran by a Lilligant?" She squealed with joy as she began hopping up and down. "Can you take me Mr. Sonic please please please I gotta see this cute Lilligant and try out her lemonade!"

Sonic chuckled as he winked. "What a coincidence, because I got more pizzas to deliver there!" he grabbed a couple of white boxes, grabbing Toadette by the right arm. "Hang on!" And with that, he zipped out of the Pizza Hut alongside Toadette, heading right to Seaside Hill.

Silver sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "Well, I guess Seaside Hill really is popular." He admitted.

Shadow scoffed, placing his hands on the counter as he eyed Silver. "Of course it's popular. SEGA and Sumo love using Seaside Hill all the time." He smirked as he folded his arms. "Why do you think it's been part of the Vancouver 2010 Olympics, the London 2012 Olympics, and used in both SEGA All STars Racing tournaments?"

Silver sighed as he collapsed on the floor, with Shadow and Espio exchanging odd glances with each other as Space Ghost ran out of the office, trying his best to get Silver back up, slapping him across the face several times.


	508. Chapter 508

"Silver! Where's my pizza!" Shadow growled as he slammed his fists on the table.

Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance as he gave Shadow a salty shrimp topped pizza. "here. Now how about you pay up?"

Shadow took out his gun, pointing in Silver's face.

Silver narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he used his green psychic powers to take the gun away from Shadow. "Come on, dude, you have to try better than that."

Shadow then proceeded to blast Silver in the face with a Chaos Spear, snatching the pizza and rushing out of the Pizza Hut. Silver groaned in pain.

* * *

Silver took a few pepperoni pizzas out of the oven as he turned around, to see that Vector and Charmy were back from their adventure in the Click Clock Wood. He waved at them, exclaiming joyfully, "Oh hey! You're back!"

Vector nodded as he patted Silver on the head, heading to his office. "Yes, we are back, and we got a tale for you guys!"

Sonic walked out of the bathroom as he rubbed his left arm, turning to Silver and then looking up at Charmy. "So! How were the woods for you?"

Charmy giggled as he wrapped his hands around the back of his head. "Well golly gee, I would love to tell you all about it, but we actually have an embargo from the author regarding Click Clock Wood, so we can't speak of it!"

Silver and Sonic gawked as they gave each other odd glances as Charmy kept on giggling innocently.


	509. Chapter 509

Silver was walking towards the Pizza Hut, whistling to himself as he saw plenty of human, middle aged men inside the Pizza Hut, waiting to get pizzas.

"Hey." One of the middle aged man, a black guy, remarked as he moved his arms about.

Silver murmured as he folded his arms, tilting his head to the right. "Do I know you?"

"Hey." Several other different colored middle aged men exclaimed as they turned to Silver.

Shadow was sitting at one of the green tables alongside Knuckles, eating a slice of spicy pepperoni pizza. "Don't bother trying to make conversation with them, Silver. All they say is 'hey'."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he gawked. "Why would they be content to just say that?"

"Because SEGA got lazy." Espio commented as he was mopping the first floor, passing by Silver, who shrugged as he headed to the second floor, going to work on new pizzas.


	510. Chapter 510

Vector was rubbing his lower body parts with several green dollar bills, chuckling as he narrowed his eyes. Silver walked in holding a white box containing sausage topped pizza.

"Here's your pizza-" Silver interrupted himself as he witnessed Vector's odd gestures. His right eye twitched. "Err... Vex...? What are you doing..."

Vector noticed that Silver walked in, gawking as he dropped his green dollar bills, falling off his rotating chair."Gack! Damn it, Silver, you ruined my privacy!"

Silver placed the pizza on the green counter just next to the office door, folding his arms as he shook his head in disapproval. "Vector The Crocodile, I am shocked and appalled by what you were doing with your glorified dollars." He then used his psychic power to bring in the pizza, placing it on Vector's desk as he then headed out of the office. "Good day, Vex."

Vector rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he opened up the white box, taking a slice of the sausage pizza as Silver shut the door closed. Vector gulped down, sighing as he was disappointed. "Bleck. Now this pizza tastes like disappointment..."


	511. Chapter 511

Silver was cleaning the green counter as he turned around, facing Espio, who was making more pizza dough. "How is it going over there, Esp?"

Espio didn't give Silver any eye contact as he juggled the pizza dough in the air. "It's fine. This pizza dough is a bit rougher than I anticipated."

Silver shrugged as he folded his arms. "Well, that's pizza dough for you. You leave it out a bit too much, and it starts to get hard." He shook his head as he resumed cleaning the counter. "I remember when my batch of pizza dough froze on me..."

* * *

"...Hmm." Knuckles grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Toadette blinked as she placed her hands behind her back. "What's wrong, Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles opened his eyes as he turned to the left, facing Toadette. "This chilli pizza isn't as tasty as I anticipated..."

Toadette frowned as she held down her pink dress. "Oh. Maybe I didn't put enough spices in it."

Knuckles sighed as he shrugged, closing his eyes again. "I'm guessing that's the case."

"Well, if you're not going to eat it, I will!" Charmy exclaimed as he snatched the pizza from Knuckles, eating the entire pizza full.

Toadette glanced at Charmy as Knuckles growled in annoyance, with Charmy shrugging as he buzzed back to the kitchen.


	512. Chapter 512

Silver The Hedgehog walked into the Pizza Hut as he whistled merrily to himself, his eyes closed as he headed to the basement to check up on Rotor, Moltar, and their assistant ROB. As Silver headed down the employee elevator, he walked through the doors, to see that ROB was cleaning up the subway stop while Rotor and Moltar were working on making as many pizzas and snacks as much as possible.

Silver smiled, folding his arms together as he nodded his head. "You guys sure got your act together." He commented, pleasantly surprised.

Moltar looked up at Silver as he nodded his head, rolling some pizza dough together. "Well, when you want to clean up, you just do what you have to do."

Silver nodded in response as he smiled. "That's true. I'll see you guys later." He then headed back into the elevator, going to the second floor to get ready for his shift.

* * *

Toadette was humming merrily as she was placing the prepared pizzas in the oven, closing them as she dusted off her hands.

"Well! I think I can say I did a good job!" Toadette commented as she placed her hands behind her back, smiling widely. "Now, I'm gonna go check on Charmy!"

She then headed down the stairs as she went to the first floor, to see that Charmy was trying to stop the ovens from firing so many pizzas, but ultimately failed. Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, not believing what was occurring before her.

"Gosh! I should do something!" Toadette exclaimed over her hands as she ran into the pizza blitzkrieg, grabbing Charmy and holding onto him dearly. "Are you okay, Charmy?"

Charmy trembled with fright as tears formed in his eyes, holding on tightly to Toadette. "Am I okay? These pizzas are firing out!"

Toadette comforted Charmy as he cried. "There, there. I'm sure this will stop..." She gulped as she looked up, the firing pizzas seemingly endless. "...Eventually... I hope..."


	513. Chapter 513

Silver was finishing up in the Pizza Hut as he was cleaning the green counter, with Charmy and Espio placing the final pepperoni pizzas into the white box. Toadette was sitting at one of the green tables alongside Shadow and Espio, finishing up a slice of sausage pizza as she burped, patting her slightly pudgy stomach. Vector came out of his office, stretching his arms.

"All right, guys, it's night time!" Vector exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, "Time for all of you go head on home!"

"Finally." Espio muttered as he grabbed two of the pizza boxes, heading downstairs to the first floor. "I'll come back on Wednesday. I need to meditate."

Charmy picked up a lone pizza box as he buzzed after Espio. "Hey! Wait for me!" He exclaimed.

Silver placed the towel in the bin next to him as he placed his hands on his hips, facing Vector. "So, what are you going to do tonight, Vex?"

Vector chuckled as he placed both of his hands on Silver's shoulders. "Same thing I do every night, Silver..." He laughed as he tilted his head back. "Try to **TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**"

Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Toadette all looked oddly at Vector as he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"That reference used to always work..." He muttered to himself as he sighed, feeling depressed as he headed downstairs.


	514. Chapter 514

Silver was in the bathroom, washing his hands as he was humming to himself, hearing two Egg Pawns entering the bathroom to use it. As Silver exited out, he noticed that the bathroom was connected to both the kitchen and the dining area, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, this is... odd..." Silver muttered to himself as he shrugged, getting to work on the pizzas. "I wonder why the bathroom down here is connected to the dining area..." He shrugged as he shook his head. "Ehh, it's not as much concern. I'll just go back to making pizzas."

* * *

Vector was in his office, making a racetrack consisting of green dollar bills, with a box of sausage pizza on top of his desk, only four slices remaining. Space Ghost was in his orange desk, watching Vector place the yellow and silver coins around the track.

"Boss, isn't it a bit strange for you to be playing about with money?" Space Ghost gawked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Vector glanced at Space Ghost as he shook his head. "Oh tsh. You don't understand at all, Tad." Vector replied as he continued being fixated on his money based racecourse.

Space Ghost shrugged as he pulled out a blue card that was empty, looking at it with interest. "I was just trying to bring up a point."

* * *

Sonic zipped back into the Pizza Hut as he dashed to the second floor, gnabbing several boxes of pizza as he looked around, puzzled. Silver noticed this, placing a finished pineapple pizza into the oven as he approached Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sonic turned to Silver after frantically looking left and right. "It's strange. Normally Charmy and Toadette would be here, but I can't find either."

Silver chuckled as he patted Sonic on the back with his right hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Those two kids went to the Click Clock Wood."

"...And they didn't invite me." Sonic sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Shame. I would have loved to go there."

* * *

Toadette was in the Spring portion of the Click Clock Wood, on a pizza delivery with Charmy, who was happy to be in the enchanted forest again. As the two were both hovering high up in the bright but rainy sky, the two circled around the tree, landing on the top platform looking over the entrance garden.

"Here! I found it, Charmy!" Toadette exclaimed as she landed on the platform, her pink pigtails slowing down as she held two boxes of acorn topped pizzas. "I hope this guy likes his nuts!"

Charmy giggled as he also held a box containing acorn topped pizza. "Me too. He really seems to like acorns, this Nabnut guy." As Charmy was about to open the door, the red squirrel came out, gasping as he placed both of his hands right on of his face.

"My pizza!" Nabnut exclaimed gleefully as he took the pizzas from Toadette and Charmy, nodding his head rapidly. "I don't know how to thank you!"

Toadette and Charmy both giggled as they held each other's hands, glancing back at Nabnut, both having that strange look in their eyes.

"Oh, we know..." They said in unison as their innocent giggling got creepier, with Nabnut gulping as he was pushed back inside his house, with Charmy locking the door shut.


	515. Chapter 515

"Well, it's time to go to my favorite place at my favorite time," Silver commented as he opened the front door to the Pizza Hut. "I just hope nothing strange happens to me as usual..."

Suddenly, orange soda completely soaked Silver as it gushed out of the Pizza Hut, making Silver wet and drenched in orange carbonates. Charmy buzzed out of the Pizza Hut, his hands behind his back as he innocently whistled.

"Whoops... my bad." Charmy apologized as he smiled sheepishly, with Silver sighing as he walked in, the orange soda dripping from his quills down to his body.

* * *

Toadette was almost done making the pineapple topped pepperoni pizza as she skipped towards the green counter, seeing Cream The Rabbit. "Oh hi, Cream! What are you up to today?"

Cream giggled as she leaned forward, her hands on the counter as she was off the ground. "Oh, I'm doing fine, Ms. Toadette! Silver said later he would take me to the Casino Night Zone!" She replied as she waved.

"Casino Night Zone?" Toadette gasped as she slapped her hands on her face, gushing. "Golly gosh! I would love to join you!" She frowned as she dropped her arms, shaking her head. "But Mr. Vector forced me to stay over night..."

Sonic suddenly zipped by, placing his right hand on Toadette's shoulder. "Don't worry about Vex. I'll fill in your spot." He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "I don't have anything to do tonight, anyway, so it'll be perfect for me!"

Toadette gasped as she hugged Sonic. "Oh thanks, Mr. Sonic! You're so reliable!" Toadette then grabbed the finished pineapple topped pepperoni pizza out of the oven, placing it in a white box as she jumped over the counter, facing Cream. "Come on! Let's go get ready to go while Silver takes his time to prepare!"

Cream nodded in agreement as she shook her arms, dropping back on the floor. "Yeah! I can't wait!" She and Toadette sat at a nearby green table to eat the fresh pizza, with Sonic watching as he smiled, folding his lanky arms together.

* * *

Nighttime at the Station Square Pizza Hut. Silver was finishing up the largest pizza he has made - the double cheese trekker pizza, topped with rainbow sprinkles and cherry sliced toppings. As usual, Shadow demanded for it to be made, although he didn't specify who it was for. Espio and Charmy also helped out with making this large pizza, though there was only one problem...

...the pizza was two times bigger than a regular pizza. It required an oven that was two times as big as the normal oven.

"Where would we get such an oven to place this thing in?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, with Espio and Charmy both shrugging in response.

Suddenly, Vector popped up out of nowhere, snapping his fingers as he laughed. "Ha ha! I see you made a huge pizza. Well, I have all the problems solved... **BEHOLD!**" He broke through a wall, pointing at a giant oven sitting in the back of the Pizza Hut.

Silver, Espio, and Charmy all looked in awe as Sonic, Toadette, and Space Ghost came to look, also astonished by its giant size.

"All right, enough gawking!" Vector exclaimed as he stomped his right foot, "Put that pizza in!"

Silver used his green psychic power to pick up the giant pizza as Space Ghost helped as well, levitating in the air as he guided it into the oven. Slamming the oven door shut, Space Ghost started the pizza as it began to warm up. Shadow stepped out of the Pizza Hut, wondering what was taking so long.

"This pizza better be damn good..." Shadow commented as he folded his arms.

Suddenly, the giant oven began malfunctioning, bouncing as several different colored sparks started shooting out of it. All of the co workers showed signs of concern as Vector and Shadow stood there, watching the oven bake the pizza. Suddenly, the giant oven exploded, causing all of Station Square to shake as it was entirely covered in cheese, with cherry toppings and rainbow sprinkles everywhere as well. Shadow licked some of the cheese that was on his face, smiling as he nodded his head.

"Perfect." Shadow commented as he unfolded his arms, opening his eyes as he turned to Silver, nodding. "You definitely improved your craftsmanship with this one, guys. Good work."

Silver, Espio, and Charmy all chuckled in response as they nodded, for they too were completely covered in goopy yellow cheese.


	516. Chapter 516

"Are you done?" Charmy asked as he buzzed over Silver.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, rolling some pizza dough. "No."

"Are you done?" Charmy asked as he buzzed over Toadette.

Toadette shook her head as she was putting rainbow sprinkles on a cherry topped pizza. "Not yet!"

"Are you done?" Charmy asked as he buzzed over Espio.

Espio growled, waiting for a couple of pizzas to bake in the ovens as he glared at Charmy. "You ask me again, and I'll stuff you into one of these ovens."

"Are you done?" Charmy asked as he buzzed over Vector.

Vector, who was making a small garden with his green dollar bills, pointed towards the door as he angrily bellowed at Charmy, "**GET BACK TO WORK!**"


	517. Chapter 517

Silver took out the finished pepperoni out of the oven as he handed it to Shadow. "Well, here you go, Shadow. One nice, pepperoni pizza." He confirmed as he smiled.

"About damn time, slave." Shadow commented as he took the pizza from Silver. "And what about my garlic knots?"

Silver eyed Shadow suspiciously. "The what?"

Shadow slapped his hands on the counter as he growled in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? You don't serve garlic knots?" He tossed his hands up in the air. "What kind of pizza parlor is this place! I'm not paying you a cent for not supplying me with garlic knots!"

Vector suddenly popped up right next to Shadow, wrapping his lanky light green arm around Shadow. "Whoa ho ho, let's not do something that we'll regret later!" He then took Shadow's money from nowhere as he held onto the green dollar bills with his left hand, waving it in the air. "Tell you what, you just go sit by Knuckles, and we'll have a fresh batch of garlic knots for you!"

Shadow murmured as Vector then picked Shadow up, tossing him at the green steel table, with Knuckles munching on a sausage pizza. Meanwhile, Vector tucked the green dollar bills within the right side of his headphones as he jumped behind the green counter, rolling out the bread dough. Silver watched in amazement as he folded his arms.

"I didn't know we served garlic knots." Silver commented as he blinked.

"Well, you do now." Vector commented as he began forming the dough into knots. "And from now on, I want you and the rest of the gang to start making them alongside pizzas. That way, we'll satisfy more customers, you'll get to make more things, and we'll reel in more money!"

Espio walked by, chuckling as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Vector doing something productive? I never thought I would see the day."

Espio was then greeted by pizza dough hitting his face, courtesy of Vector, who finished making a fresh batch of ten garlic knots as he applied several spices onto them, and then finally wrapped them all nicely together in tinfoil, handing the basket to Shadow, who was sitting down as he had his arms folded.

"Here you go, a fresh batch of garlic knots! Enjoy!" Vector stated as he bowed his head in respect, moving away from the table.

Shadow grabbed one of the hot garlic knots, munching on it as he swallowed it, his eyes widening as he opened his mouth. "This... is the tastiest bread dough I've ever tasted!" He then stood on the table, pointing at Vector while holding the garlic knot in his right hand. "Vector The Crocodile, you have righted the wrong that had plagued this restaurant! For that, I thank you!"

Suddenly, all of the customers and fellow coworkers in the entire Station Square Pizza Hut stopped what they were doing and surrounded Vector, applauding him, Silver included. Vector chuckled sheepishly as he bowed several times, relishing in the moment of being appreciated.


	518. Chapter 518

Silver walked into the Station Square Pizza Hut as usual, although he stopped after immediately entering the building.

"You know, there's just one thing I don't get." Silver commented as he folded his arms. "What Station Square is this, anyway?"

All the customers and fellow coworkers stopped doing their thing as they all focused on Silver, with Shadow and Knuckles halting their game of poker.

"You're wondering about where Station Square is? Now, of all times?" Shadow gawked as he raised his right eye at Silver, shaking his head. "You had over fire hundred chapters to think this over, slave."

"I didn't think of it!" Silver barked back as he moved his arms around. "So, which Station Square are we?"

"Well, it's not the one in Pennsylvania, that's for sure." A male Motobug customer remarked as he chewed on some sausage pizza.

A male Buzzbomber eating a pineapple pizza tilted his head to the right. "Isn't that a shopping mall?"

"Yes, actually." Espio interrupted as he was mopping the floors. "But this Station Square that we all live in definitely is not in Queens, New York. Or in neither Union or Rutherford, New Jersey."

"Or in Clearwater, Floriday!" Charmy buzzed as he handed a cinnamon flavored pizza to a love couple of two blue Flickies.

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "I don't think our Station Square is anywhere in the United States."

"You're absolutely right, Silver mah boi!" Vector exclaimed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, pointing at the ceiling with his right index finger. "Because our Station Square is in the country of-"

Space Ghost suddenly crashed his orange colored Phantom Cruiser into the Pizza Hut by accident, shaking things up as the Pizza Hut suddenly collapsed on itself, crushing everyone inside. Space Ghost groaned as he literally dropped out of the Phantom Cruiser, having a bit too much caffeine in his system.


	519. Chapter 519

Silver yawned as he jumped into his bed, smacking his lips as he reset the alarm, being relieved to taking a break from the Pizza Hut for the first time in years.

"Man, I worked my butt off these past few weeks..." Silver spoke to himself as he made himself comfortable. "This rest is going to feel so good... I hope the others are able to take my position well tomorrow." He sighed heavenly as he closed his eyes, snoozing immediately as he had sweet dreams of himself and Blaze traveling across the world, all while delivering pizzas to the happy girls and boys.

* * *

The next day, while Silver was on his break, Charlieton headed to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, opening the doors as he looked around, to see a load of customers enjoying pizza and talking amongst themselves, with Espio and Charmy serving as waiters as they delivered the food to the waiting customers sitting at the green steel tables. Charlieton headed towards the green counter as Toadette popped up, looking directly at Charlieton.

"Wow! I didn't expect to see you come all the way here from Rougeport!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, puffing up her cheeks as she smiled. "What'cha want? We got all the pizzas you could ever imagine!"

Charlieton chuckled as he sorted through his brown bag with his left light brown hand. "Well, actually, I'm not here for pizza... I'm here to sell some of my stuff..."

"**Sell?**" Vector exclaimed as he stormed out of his office, jumping down into the first floor directly from the second floor as he made a hole in the ceiling, grabbing Charlieton and shaking him. "We do the selling around here, bub, not customers like you! Now make like a tree..." He then ran towards the door, chucking Charlieton right out as he dusted his hands. "And _get out of here_!"

Toadette frowned as she walked up next to Vector, her arms wrapped around the back of her head. "Was that really necessary, Mr. Vector?"

"...Yes." Vector stated profoundly as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head.


	520. Chapter 520

Silver was back at the Pizza Hut after his long day off, feeling full rested as he gained a new appreciation for working. As he was wrapping the pizza dough around, Vector walked into his office, holding a black pot full of green dollar bills.

"Vex, please tell me you're not going to molest those dollar bills yet again for the umpteenth time..." Silver mumbled as he eyed Vector.

Vector rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Silver. "Hey, mind your own business and get back to work. Or I'm going to club you so hard..." He then slammed the office door shut.

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Every single day with this guy... oh boy..."

* * *

"Here you go, dudes!" Sonic exclaimed as he gave the fresh boxes of pepperoni pizzas to the black colored penguins living in the Ice Cap Zone. "Straight from the oven, nicely wrapped!"

The penguins all chirped as they hugged Sonic, with Sonic chuckling as he patted each of the five penguins on the head.

"All right, all right, that's enough love for one day." Sonic commented as he winked with his left eye. "Speed is the word, bird!" He then zipped towards the eastern direction, jumping off Angel Island as he spin dashed towards the ocean, with the penguins enjoying the fresh pepperoni pizzas.


	521. Chapter 521

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as he noticed there was a large line of Motobugs waiting for pizzas, with Sonic handing them pizza after pizza as the Motobugs tossed their green dollar bills into a large pile of green dollar bills on the left side, with Vector keeping watch as he sat by at the green table closest to the pile, munching on a pineapple pizza himself. Silver rubbed the back of his head as he headed to the back of the green counter, seeing Toadette and Charmy pumping out pizzas as Space Ghost was helping out with the other snacks.

"Wow... everyone's so productive today," Silver commented as he headed up to the second floor, his jaw dropping as there hardly was anyone on the second floor, with Shadow and Knuckles eating sausage topped pizzas together while Espio was reading the newspaper at the same green table. Silver placed his hands on his hips, calling out to Espio. "Hey Esp! How come there's not that many people up here?"

Espio glanced up at Silver briefly as he had his eyes narrowed, shrugging as he closed his eyes. "I don't know. No one wants to make the effort to take the stairs." He then continued reading his newspaper.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he shook his head, still in dismay at the huge line of Motobugs. "Well, it must be a national day or something, because that line of Motobugs is something else..." He admitted as he decided to work on some pizzas on the second floor, knowing that the first floor was fully well covered.


	522. Chapter 522

Silver walked over to one of the green tables on the second floor and handed Amy and Cream a vanilla frosted pizza pie, smiling at them. "I hope you two like this! Me and Toadette crafted it to be as tasty as possible!"

Amy and Cream squealed with joy as they both hugged Silver, thanking him as they sat back down to eat the pizza, taking one slice each. Silver placed his hands on his hips, feeling satisfied as Cream turned her head to Silver.

"Excuse me, Mr. Silver, but have you seen Mr. Sonic anywhere?" Cream asked politely as she tilted her head to the right. "He and I were going to have a nice little tea party later on."

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "Oh, well, Sonic said he was going through one of the deserts. He didn't specify which one, though." He sighed as he closed his eyes, wrapping his lanky silver colored arms around the back of his head. "I just hope that he's careful, but knowing Sonic, anything is possible, unfortunately enough..."

* * *

Sonic was delivering pizzas as typical, being in the Oil Desert Zone as he tried avoiding the steam from the various pipes. Much to his dismay, he tripped over a camouflaged blue colored Sandworm badnik, which caused Sonic to tumble off the sandy path as he fell right into the purplish oil below.

"Damn, I knew I should have stayed at the Pizza Hut today..." Sonic muttered as he sunk into the oil, unable to get himself out. "Why did I think the desert with dying ducks as part of the orchestra was a good place to be running through...?"


	523. Chapter 523

The Pizza Hut in the Sonic Universe's Station Square was pretty cold today, as everyone was freezing their butts off, with Silver wanting to climb into one of the ovens as he placed a sausage pizza pie into it, slamming it cold.

"Augh, it's too friggin' frigid..." Silver muttered as he shivered, rubbing both of his arms together as he turned to Espio, who was placing several spices on a pepperoni pizza. "Why is it so cold?"

Espio shook his head as he finished spicing up the pizza pie, placing it into a nearby oven as he slammed the door shut. "Because Vector didn't fix the temperature, as usual."

Silver's right eye twitched as he sneezed, sniffling as he eyed Espio. "Does he always take the cheapest way out?"

Espio sighed as he folded his arms together. "Unfortunately yes. He does this at our home, too."

Meanwhile, inside the office, Vector was nice and warm, as he was sleeping under a nice, big comfy blanket of green dollar bills stitched together, the cold balancing out the warmth of the blanket.


	524. Chapter 524

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as he stretched his arms, yawning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, I hope something exciting happens today." Silver commented as he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Who am I kidding? Exciting, here of all places where either me getting killed or the Pizza Hut exploding is commonplace..."

As Silver opened the front door, yellow colored urine soaked out at the bottom, with Silver sticking his tongue out in disgust. He then used his green psychic powers, hovering over the leaking pee as he looked forward, to seeing the bathroom door open, with Charmy and Espio trying to fix the toilets.

"Well, I sort of got my wish." Silver commented as he shook his head in disbelief, heading to the second floor as he didn't want to be involved with cleaning the bathroom.

* * *

Toadette innocently whistled to herself as she finished baking several pepperoni pizzas, waltzing her way into Vector's office as she witnessed Vector and Space Ghost playing **_Sonic And All Stars Racing Transformed_** on Vector's widescreen television using the XBox 360, with Space Ghost sitting on an orange cushion while Vector was sitting on a one man sofa made of green dollar bills. Toadette gasped as she raised her hands up to her face, being envious.

"Oh gosh, those two get to play a cool new game!" Toadette exclaimed as she frowned, shaking her head as she felt depressed. "And yet, I only get to stay in the kitchen all day..."

She sulked back into the kitchen as she sniffled, shaking her head as she closed the door. Space Ghost paused the game, turning his head around as he was confused.

"Did you hear that, Vex?" Space Ghost asked as he murmured. "It sounded like Toadette."

Vector yawned as he pressed the start button again, resuming the gameplay. "Ahh, who cares. Let's just talk about the game feel of this racing game." He was on the top screen as BD Joe, while Space Ghost was on the bottom screen using Danica Patrick, both of them being in the very front.


	525. Chapter 525

Silver was washing the dishes in the sink as he was whistling to himself, with Toadette and Charmy making new batches of pizzas as Shadow was calling out to Silver. Silver sighed as he turned his head around, glancing back at Shadow. "I'm in the middle of making your pizza Shadow, I just have to clean off thes dishes first. Why can't you wait?"

"Why can't I wait?" Shadow snarkly commented as he shook his head, slamming his hands on the green counter. "Unlike you, slave, I can't live forever. I have to have my pizza with black olives and pepperoni in the shape of my head right now!"

Silver slapped his right hand on his face as he sighed in annoyance. "Shadow, technically none of us can die. We're all fictional characters." He shook his head as he continued cleaning the dishes. "But that's besides the point. Just wait."

"I can't! I'm not going to wait this long!" Shadow commented as he took out his shotgun, firing everywhere as he caused all the customers to run out of the Pizza Hut, with Toadette and Charmy screamed as they hid underneath the counter, with Silver using his green psychic powers to grab the bullets, while Espio woke up from his temporary nap, knocking Shadow out in the back of the head with a whack from his right hand.

Silver sighed of relief as he dropped the bullets, approaching Espio as he placed his hands on his hips. "Espio, how can I thank you?"

Espio scoffed as he pushed Silver to the side. "By not getting in my way, obviously."

Silver eyed Espio as he shrugged, continuing to clean off the remaining dishes. "I have no idea why he's such a jerk..." He muttered to himself.


	526. Chapter 526

Silver finished his shift at the Pizza Hut as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, munching on it as he gulped it down. He turned around, eying Espio and Charmy, who were munching on their own slices of pizzas. "So... did you guys do anything before being hired?"

Charmy frowned as he shook his head, tilting his head down as he closed his eyes. "No. I was just buzzing around Station Square looking for some fun."

"And as expected, I just resume my meditating and my dedication to my ninja arts." Espio commented as he also had his eyes closed.

Silver stretched his arms as he was relatively surprised. "Hmm, I'm quite impressed. I guess you guys really didn't have much going for." He took another slice as he headed downstairs to the first floor, waving goodbye at Espio and Charmy. "Have a good night, guys!"

Espio and Charmy also waved goodbye as Silver reached the first floor, heading out of the Pizza Hut and heading westward to his apartment.


	527. Chapter 527

Silver was ready to go into the Pizza Hut after having taken a nice weekend vacation in Vancouver, Canada. Entering the Pizza Hut, he noticed that there was snow everywhere, with everyone bundled up.

"What the hell?" Silver gawked as he blinked in astonishment, walking in as he felt the snow on his ankles, shivering as he held his arms, feeling the intense chill. "Brr! How come it's so cold in here?"

Sonic zipped by, holding three pepperoni pizzas inside white boxes as he turned his head to Silver. "Vector recently brought a new snow machine to enhance the atmosphere, but he made it too cold and doesn't want to change it because it would cost money."

Silver narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Typical Vector. Being a cheapskate as usual..." He made his way to the second floor, which was still cold, but warmer than the first floor, with fresh hot pizzas being regularly made. He noticed that Toadette and Charmy were wearing parkas in their colors of choice, with Toadette being pink and Charmy being orange. "I can see that you two are taking this well."

"Of course we are!" Toadette piped as she munched on a warm slice of spicy sausage pizza, gulping it down as she giggled. "This pizza keeps up nice and warm!" She then let out a cute little poot, giggling as she slightly blushed. "Even if unintentional."

Charmy laughed heartily as he pointed at Toadette with his right hand. "Heh heh! Farts are so funny!" The young immature bee quipped as he grabbed an entire black olives pizza and shoved it down all his mouth, burping loudly as he laughed it off.

Silver rolled his eyes as he went into Vector's office, to see that Vector formed an igloo made entirely of green dollar bills, with Space Ghost having hot cocoa. Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he went into the nearby closest to see if there were any parkas available to use.


	528. Chapter 528

Silver woke up after taking a nap at the green table closest to the green counter, sitting alongside Shadow and Knuckles, who were munching on a shared pepperoni pizza with black olives in the shape of Shadow's head, the pizza that Silver made earlier.

"Man, Silver, you know how to make good pizza." Knuckles mumbled as he was munching on his fourth slice of the pizza, gulping it down as he continued munching on it.

Shadow nodded in agreement as he smirked, having finished his fifth slice of pizza. "I concur. You know how to make pizzas well, slave."

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he chuckled. "Well, thanks, guys! ...And I guess Shadow..." Silver trailed off as he oddly glanced at Shadow, who shrugged in response.

As things seemed rather peaceful at the Pizza Hut, suddenly the frightful Zubba King popped literally out of nowhere, his Zubba followers right behind him, all seven of them.

"We have come all the way from the Click Clock Wood to try out this supposed delicious pizza of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut!" The Zubba King exclaimed, glancing down at Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles. "I demand that you bring me pizza, post haste!"

Silver gulped as his eyes widened, his legs trembling. "Oh boy... it's this giant bee again..." He mumbled as he ran into the kitchen, stumbling amongst the kitchen appliances as he got out some pizza dough, making a new batch of pizzas as the Zubba King folded his pixelated orange colored arms, with the other seven Zubbas buzzing in the Pizza Hut, frightening the customers and Toadette as Charmy buzzed amongst them, happy to be buzzing with different bees for once. Vector peeked out of his office, wondering what the commotion was as he spotted the Zubba King. Shaking his head, Vector slammed the door closed as he went back to playing Poker with Space Ghost and two piles of green dollar bills.


	529. Chapter 529

Silver sighed as he shook his head, his arms folded as he, Charmy, and Toadette were all inside Vector's office, with Space Ghost taking a vacation. "All right, Vex, what have you done this time?"

"Only the greatest moneymaker to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut since the pizza, slot machines, and arcades!" Vector stated as he then revealed a skill crane. "Only 25 cents! Or in this case, a quarter!"

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she began jumping up and down in excitement. "This is making me so giddy that I need to pee!"

"Double for me, too!" Charmy buzzed in agreement as he was doing loops in the air. "I wanna try, Vex!"

Vector laughed as he waved his hands at Toadette and Charmy. "Settle down, kids! The first try is for free!" He then took out a bright, yellow coin, handing it to Silver. "In fact, why don't we let Mr. Silver have the very first go at it?"

Silver shook his head. "I don't know, something is suspiciously familiar about all this..."

"Just take the quarter and put it in." Vector growled in annoyance, lowering his eyes.

Silver sighed as he took the quarter from Vector's right hand. "Oh fine, I guess **it's no use** trying to go back to work without doing this." He then placed the quarter into the machine, his eyes narrowed. "Oh joy. I'm having fun."

Suddenly, Silver grabbed a green stuffed Vector The Crocodile doll, pulling it up and then causing it to fall out, winning. Silver grabbed the Vector doll, eying it with wonder as he laughed, with Toadette and Charmy gasping as Vector chuckled, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, in your face, skill crane!" Silver laughed crazily as he held the Vector doll up to the skill crane. "**Take this!**"

"Golly, Silver, you got lucky!" Toadette exclaimed as she hugged Silver, congratulating him.

Charmy shook his arms in excitement, nodding his head. "Yeah! I wanna try this skill crane, if Silver can do it, so can I!"

"Guys, guys, it was all a matter of luck." Silver stated as he winked with his right eye, wagging his left index finger. "You just have to go with the flow and learn how to move the glow. When you put your mind to it, you can beat the skill crane at its own game. Because as you have seen with me, with a pinch of good luck, **this will end it.**"

"My work here is done." Vector commented as he then rubbed his chin, turning away from the skill crane. "Now, all I have to figure out is how to move this hunk of funking junk..."


	530. Chapter 530

"Pizza again?" Shadow groaned as he shook his head, feeling quite a bit tired from eating pizza all the time. "Ugh... maybe I should go on a diet."

Silver nodded his head in agreement, placing the pepperoni pizza with black olives on the green table, sitting down as he folded his hands together. "Yeah, I concur. I feel like getting outside, I've been working in here all day."

Toadette skipped past Shadow and Silver as she stopped in her tracks, turning around as she tilted her head to the right, staring at the two humanoid hedgehogs. "Oh my... you guys seem so bored!"

Silver turned his head to Toadette, frowning. "Well, I've been making pizzas nonstop. This is actually my first break in eight hours."

Toadette blinked in astonishment as she comforted Silver. "Aww, don't feel bad, Silver. I'm sure things will get better!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Vector was moving the skill crane towards the right side of the green counter, with him pounding on the machine to get it up and working, testing it as he placed a quarter in. Grabbing the one doll closest to the window, a doll of Charmy Bee, Vector pulled out the doll successfully, holding it triumphantly in the air. "Yes, har har! For a quarter a pop, this will pay for itself in no time!"

All of the customers looked oddly at Vector as Vector glanced back down, blinking as he shrugged, rushing back to the second floor, going into his office, with Sonic shrugging as he continued delivering pizzas.


	531. Chapter 531

Silver yawned as he opened his eyes, looking at the clock. He noticed the time, gawking as his eyes popped out of his head, turning towards the office and calling out Vector. "Vex! We're going into ten o' clock!"

Vector opened the office door, sticking his green head out as he pointed at Silver. "Hey, I need you and everyone to work overtime tonight. Two days from now, I'm closing the place down for renovations."

Silver's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Renovations, again? Didn't we have plenty?"

Space Ghost then popped out of the office, his arms folded. "Well, Moltar finally managed to get the office all prepped up for my new, revitalized talk show, so we had the office literally split up!"

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he stared awkwardly at Vector and Space Ghost. "But wait, wouldn't the actual office be smaller?"

Vector shrugged as he shook his head. "Oh well. It's not like I use up the space of the office."

Silver blinked as he turned around, to see Toadette and Charmy munching on a giant pepperoni, black olive pizza made in the shape of Shadow's head, sitting at the same green table with Shadow and Knuckles, who were also having the same shared pizza. Silver sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, shaking his head as he sighed.


	532. Chapter 532

Vector was in his office, which was made bigger as it was extended due to renovations, with half the office belonging to him as the majority of it was converted into the studio set used on the Ghost Planet for _Space Ghost Coast To Coast_. Space Ghost walked in, holding a fresh sausage pizza as he approached Vector, placing the pizza pie on the table.

"Well, the pizzas sure are fresh," Space Ghost commented, having made the one he was holding himself as he took a slice of it, munching on it. "And I have to say, abstinence does make the heart yonder."

Vector snatched a slice of the sausage pizza as he munched on it, shaking his head. "But Tad, this is not the _Quest Of Kings_. This is real life."

An awkward silence as Space Ghost coughed, both of the two still munching on their pizzas.

"So anyway, I say that this renovation went great!" Space Ghost continued as he stretched his arms, "The Pizza Hut was made bigger, now I can finally get my talk show back on the air..."

"Which reminds me..." Vector stated as he rubbed his chin. "We have two floors for customers to sit in and eat, as well as take out. And we got our converted basement for the subway stop..." He eyed Space Ghost as he nodded his head. "What's another way to garner more interest in this restaurant?"

Space Ghost raised his right arm as he placed his left hand on it. "We could add a drive thru. That seems to work for all the fast food shops."

"Tad Ghostal, you are a genius!" Vector exclaimed as he shook Space Ghost's hand hand with both of his hands, then rubbing his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "But it has me thinking... where is Silver, that silver colored porcupine head...?"

* * *

Silver was relaxing in the Treasure Trove Cove, having gone there with Shadow as the two humanoid hedgehogs were sitting on the top of the lighthouse overlooking the entire tropical cove.

"Man, it feels good up here." Silver commented as he stretched his arms. "Definitely **great.**"

Shadow chuckled, his arms typically folded as he had his eyes closed. "Well, it's nice to be able to just teleport up here as opposed to taking the long way up. Besides, the grass platforms down there are glitchy."


	533. Chapter 533

Silver finished making a fresh pepperoni pizza with red chilli peppers as he took it out of the oven, placing it on the green counter as he looked around for Toadette, curious to see that she wasn't in the kitchen. "Hmm... Toadette's normally making pizzas alongside me."

Silver then spotted Charmy coming out of the bathroom, approaching him as he folded his arms. Charmy blinked as he placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the right, somewhat confused.

"What's up, Silver?" Charmy asked as he buzzed in the air.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he asked Charmy curiously, "Have you seen Toadette? I could have sworn she was in the bathroom."

Charmy shrugged as he blinked. "Beats me. I did see her here earlier, though, so it can't be that she called in sick."

Espio came back up to the second floor as he was moping the floor, glancing up at Silver and Charmy. "She's downstairs in the subway stop, helping Rotor and the R.O.B. unit. Moltar's in the office, so they needed a bit of extra help."

Silver's eyes widened as he nodded his head, pretty curious. "Hmm... that is curious. I wonder what Moltar is up too..."

Inside Vector's office, which was actually half the room as Vector's office was on the eastern end of the room, with the door entering it, the western half was a recreated studio of the famous studio used on the Ghost Planet, the set being incredibly similar as Moltar was in a small red alcove near the left wall towards the south as Space Ghost was sitting in the middle behind his orange desk, tapping his blue card.

"All right, let's try and get this rolling," Moltar commented, with Vector watching on across the room behind his brown desk, munching on sausage pizza.

Space Ghost smiled as he winked for the camera. "Man, it feels good to be back on the air." He commented with pride.


	534. Chapter 534

Silver was stuck inside one of the ovens, screaming for help as Espio walked past by the oven on the very top, spotting Silver was trapped. He sighed as he narrowed his eyes, turning his head to Shadow, who was across the green counter.

"Oven punishment from Vector again?" Espio asked.

Shadow sighed as he nodded, folding his arms. "Yep. Silver was giving me trouble, so I had Vector come out and deal with him personally."

Espio meekly shrugged as he continued walking by, working on the other pizzas waiting on the kitchen board, with Silver's muffled screams in the background.

* * *

Charmy and Toadette were spinning pizzas with each other on the first floor, amazing the customers as Sonic zipped by, spotting the young duo spinning the pizzas. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, impressed.

"You two have your work cut out for ya," Sonic commented as he grinned.

Charmy giggled as he turned his head to Sonic. "Well, making pizzas is really fun! It goes a long way!"

Toadette giggled gleefully as she nodded her head in agreement. "You're telling me! I love making pizza!"

The customers continued watching in amazement as more came in, with Vector coming downstairs to see the commotion, his eyes turning into yellow money signs as he noticed how many people were inside the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Space Ghost piloted his orange colored Phantom Cruiser into the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut rooftop, causing a massive, fiery explosion as customers ran pouring out of the Pizza Hut. Space Ghost was ejected out of his burning vehicle, landing on his butt on the pavement below as Silver and Vector ran out, with Silver using his green psychic powers to hold back the flames as Rotor called the Fire Department.

Vector turned to Space Ghost as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes. "You really need to learn how to properly park."

Space Ghost shrugged meekly in response. "Well hey, when you got so many things on mind, it's hard to concentrate. It's my fifth anniversary of learning how to juggle hammers backwards."

Vector sighed as he pinched his eyes with his left hand, getting a bit annoyed at Space Ghost's stupidity.

* * *

Silver headed downstairs as he was munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza, his shift having finished as he spotted Toadette by the skill crane. Gulping the slice of pizza down, Silver walked over towards the crane, seeing Toadette playing about with it.

"Decided which one to get yet?" Silver asked as he folded his arms.

Toadette glanced back at Silver as she shook her head. "Not really, no. I'm trying to see which doll I can get for Birdo."

"You're getting a doll for Birdo?" Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "That's nice of you."

Toadette giggled as she shrugged. "Well, we are best friends. Or really close friends." She opened her eyes as her smiled shrink. "I just have a lot of good friends that I can't keep track." She then grabbed a doll, causing it to fall into the slot below as she won, squealing with joy as she clapped her hands. "Oh, I won!"

Silver eyed the doll as he looked closer at it, rubbing the back of his head. "You think she would really want a Shadow The Hedgehog doll?"

"Of course!" Toadette squeaked as she tightly hugged the Shadow doll. "I would get one for myself, but I already have a Shadow doll of my own at home!" She giggled as she merrily skipped out of the Pizza Hut, satisfied with the gift she won.

Silver chuckled as he watched Toadette head out, with Vector standing next to him on the left. Silver turned to Vector, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, that skill crane you installed really does wonders."

Vector smiled at Silver as he patted him on the back. "I told you, mah boi. At a quarter a pop, this thing will pay for itself in no time." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Granted, the prizes I installed in it are pretty nifty..."

"That reminds me, did you make them yourselves?" Silver asked with curiosity as he raised his right hand.

Vector wagged his left index finger as he winked. "I'll tell my secrets to you all in due time, Silver." He remarked as he heartily chuckled.


	535. Chapter 535: A Nice Quiet Night

It was a nice and quiet night at the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square as most of the costumers went home, both the ones on the first and second floors. Most of the employees went home as well, leaving only Silver The Hedgehog and Espio The Chameleon, with Vector reading A Christmas Carol to his brown sacks of money in his office.

"Is it me, or have things gotten quieter?" Silver commented as he was making the pizza dough.

Espio was placing the pepperoni on several pizzas, turning his head to Silver. "Quieter? What do you mean?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I mean, things seem to be a bit more peaceful. The Pizza Hut isn't as loud as it normally is." He commnted.

Espio placed his right hand on his chin, closing his eyes as he murmured. "Hmm... well, maybe it's because we don't have much people here?" He suggested.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "I doubt it. But overall, it's pretty quiet. It's quite a nice change of pace."

Amy Rose farted loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she giggled sheepishly, holding down her dress. Silver and Espio sighed as they shook their heads in disappointment, the silence being broken.


	536. Chapter 536

Silver was back to working at the Pizza Hut after having another vacation, alongside Espio, Charmy, Sonic, Rotor, and Toadette, who all also went on vacation. When the group all arrived at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, they were all in complete shock as the Pizza Hut was made even bigger, with a new drive thru on the first floor of the pizza serving restaurant.

"Take a gander, boys!" Vector boasted as he laughed heartily, his hands on his hips as he stood outside the Pizza Hut. "We're going to rake in even more dough!"

Silver shook his head as he moved his arms about. "A drive thru? Vector, you're going out of your mind! First slot machines, then arcades, then a second floor, then a subway stop, and now _a friggin' drive thru!?_" He grabbed Vector and shook him. "Is there nothing you won't do to have even more money?"

Vector smiled as he winked at Silver. "A little extra doesn't hurt."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands gleefully. "I kinda like it! We can always have some nice extra people stopping by."

Espio murmured as he folded his arms together. "Only question remains on who's going where."

Moltar then appeared out of the Pizza Hut, finishing up a slice of sausage pizza as he cleared his throat. "You don't have to worry about that. Vector and I managed to find a new employee for that position."

"Who?" Sonic, Rotor, and Charmy all asked curiously.

Moltar then walked up to the drive thru window, pointing at the person at the window. Silver, Sonic, Espio, Charmy, Rotor, and Toadette all gasped while Vector chuckled, the employee working the drive thru being... "_**BUBSY!?**_"

"What could _possibly_ go wrong?" Bubsy The Bobcat stated as he laughed, wearing a red Pizza Hut shirt with a white exclamation mark to go with his normal shirt.


	537. Chapter 537

Bubsy The Bobcat was wearing a headset for the drive thru, laughing as he looked out the drive thru window. "Welcome to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, where here in this drive thru, _what could **POSSIBLY** go wrong?_ Can I help you!" He smiled widely, showing his disturbingly bright, white teeth.

Master Shake flipped his tiny yellow hands as he cleared his throat."Yes! You can... help me. You strange, ugly cat thing. Person." He glanced behind him to see a large line of cars coming up in the drive thru, turning back to Bubsy. "Let me have a large number ten..."

"Shake, this is Pizza Hut." Frylock corrected, floating on Shake's right side.

Shake turned to Frylock. "I know this is Pizza Hut, I was just trying to test him!"

"A test?" Meatwad mumbled as his eyes widened. "I wasn't prepared for no tests!"

"Not that kind of test, you idiot!" Shake exclaimed as he shook his hands again. "Ugh, why did I bother bringing you again?"

"Hey, I'm the one who's driving this thing!" Meatwad exclaimed, dragging their wooden wagon by the front. "It it weren't for me, you couldn't go nowhere!"

"Yeah, give Meatwad some credit." Frylock stated as he moved one of his yellow fries about. "Anyway, get us some pizza. I'm starving."

"I'm starving too, but you wouldn't know that!" Shake shouted back as he had an angry expression on his face. "Jesus, the crap I put up with you two goofs!"

"You don't have to be a hypocrite, Shake." Frylock growled as he folded two of his french fries together, making them act like arms. "You do remember that I have to pay for everything, right?"

"Sure you do," Shake sarcastically remarked as he rolled his eyes, flailing his tiny yellow arms. "And I don't do anything all day but pester Carl and watch television!"

"That's what you actually do!" Shake exclaimed as he slapped Shake across the face.

Meatwad frowned as he glanced back up at Frylock and Shake. "Oh, are you two gonna get into a fight? Because fighting is wrong." He then smiled. "Unless you're paying for it."

As Shake was about to comment, he started hearing honking from the driver behind them. He headed to the back, flipping the driver off with his right hand. "Screw you, buddy! We're having an intelligent conversation here!"

"We are NOT having any conversation, especially not an intelligent one!" Frylock exclaimed as he was understandably getting pissed. "We're here for some pizza!"

"Pizza, who said anything about pizza?" Meatwad interrupted as he murmured in annoyance, "I want Chinese food."

"Well, you're not Chinese now, are ya?" Shake shouted as he grabbed a random brown stick and started poking Meatwad with it. "**Are ya?**"

Frylock groaned as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "We're not going anywhere with this."

Bubsy sighed as he began to hear the drivers behind the Aqua Teen Hunger Force complain. "_What could **POSSIBLY** go wrong...?_" He muttered to himself in annoyance.

* * *

"Espio, this pizza is hot." Rouge The Bat commented as she was unable to hold her slice of black olives pizza.

Espio The Chameleon opened his eyes as he was cleaning an empty glass. "So?"

"You made the pizza too hot!" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she felt her mouth burned.

Espio scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Not my problem."

"Oh, but it is!" Vector The Crocodile exclaimed as he grabbed Espio by the neck, choking him. "Thought you could get away with not giving the customer what they want, eh?"

Espio wheezed as he tried breaking free from Vector's strong grasp, but couldn't as his eyes widened, fainting from lack of air. Vector then stuffed the purple chameleon into one of the ovens, giving him the oven punishment.

"I haven't done that in a long time!" Vector exclaimed as he heartily laughed, dusting his hands together as he headed back up to his office.

* * *

Toadette was whistling merrily to herself as she skipped out of the bathroom, heading right back into the kitchen as she noticed that Charmy was trying to give the ravenous Motobugs on the second floor several pizzas, but they all kept crowding each other as they made it difficult for Charmy to give out the pizzas.

"Oh... these robotic bugs!" Charmy exclaimed as he shook his head, panting as he felt exhausted. "How are the other guys able to do this?"

Toadette hugged Charmy as she giggled. "I can wear them down to make them tolerable! Watch!" She then jumped into the crowd of ravenous Motobugs, twirling about and catching their attention as she giggled innocently, blowing kisses to them as the Motobugs were calmed, soothed by Toadette's charms as Charmy sighed of relief, being able to give the relaxed robotic bugs their pizzas.

"Oh, thank you, Toadette!" Charmy exclaimed in relief to Toadette, who waved back as a response as she continued charming up the Motobugs.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog yawned loudly as he stretched his arms in the air, having finished his shift at the Pizza Hut as he left, only to see that the Aqua Teen Hunger Force was still at the Drive Thru pestering poor Bubsy despite the fact that hours have passed. Bubsy was half awake, only barely able to have conscious as Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad continued babbling about the situation.

"He clearly stated that he wanted a chocolate sundae with his sausage and white olives topped pizza!" Frylock exclaimed, pinpointing Meatwad's order.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. The white olives being cut and sliced, and as white as my cute little ol' soul." Meatwad mumbled as he smiled dimwittingly.

Master Shake was jumping in the wooden wagon. "**Enough!** I am the Decider around here, and I decide that Meatwad's order is _bullshit!_ On account because I just said so!" He boasted proudly, standing on the front tip of the wagon.

Bubsy's right eye was half open but twitching as his left eye was closed, with Bubsy bopping his head up and down. "_What... could possible...go...wrong..._" He mumbled, his words garbled up.

Silver murmured as he shook his head, deciding to head back to his home. "Eugh... it's best that I don't get involved..." He stated to himself as he whistld, heading toward the northern direction for a change of pace.


	538. Chapter 538

Silver walked into Vector's office, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey Vex... can I ask you something?" He asked.

Vector had a plate full of pepperoni pizza on his desk, making a map of the various continents using green dollar bills, marking several capitals with yellow coins. "Go ahead, kid, I'm all ears."

Silver approached Vector as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Don't you think that Bubsy is feeling a bit hard? I mean, those weird talking food guys were keeping him up all night." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "The poor guy was mumbling, to the point where I didn't even understand a word he said."

Vector rubbed his chin as he glanced back up at Silver. "Hmm, that is peculiar. Maybe I need to check on this situation..." He then snapped his fingers as he went back to work on his little project. "After I mark this place with a capital..."

Silver sighed as he shrugged, heading out of the office and going back into the kitchen, facing Toadette and Charmy.

"Well?" Charmy asked as he was munching on a hot slice of sausage and garlic seasoned pizza.

"Did he comment on anything?" Toadette asked after gulping down her third slice of chilli topped pizza.

Silver sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head at Toadette and Charmy. "He didn't even pay attention to me..." He commented as he frowned, closing his eyes and looking down at the white floor tiles.


	539. Chapter 539

Silver was finished with the pepperoni and green chilli pepper pizza that Shadow asked for, placing it on the green counter. "Here you go, Shadow. Just like you asked for."

"Thanks, slave. I'll keep the change, if you don't mind." Shadow commented bluntly as he prepared to snatch the pizza away without paying, when he noticed a blonde woman in blue clothes coming up the stairs. His heart stopped as his eyes widened. "_W-what the hell...? ...**M-Maria...!?**_"

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the blonde haired woman in blue clothes, then turned to Shadow, pointing at the woman. "Do you know her?"

Shadow was speechless as the blonde woman in blue clothes came up to the counter, briefly glancing at Shadow as she turned to Silver.

"Excuse me, sir, do you sell pretzels here?" She asked in a lower pitch tone than one would expect.

Silver shook his head as he shrugged. "Sorry, ma'am. We just sell pizzas here."

The blonde haired woman in blue clothes sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh darn. Well, thanks for answering, mister." She took one last odd glance at Shadow as she headed downstairs, feeling a bit creeped out.

Silver glanced back at Shadow, who had his arms dropped by his sides. Charmy buzzed up into the second floor, snatching a slice from Shadow's pizza as he looked at Shadow, before turning to Silver. "What's his problem?"

Silver meekly shrugged as he blinked. "I honestly have no idea..."


	540. Chapter 540

Silver was making several pepperoni pizzas, using his green psychic power to open the ovens and place them inside, allowing him to grab the pizza dough and form other pizzas as he hummed to himself. Dry Bowser appeared on the second floor of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, walking right up to the counter.

"Hey Silver." Dry Bowser commented on as he placed both of his skeletal hands on the green counter, looking left and right. "Have you seen Toadette recently?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked. "She just went into the bathroom, why?"

Dry Bowser then pulled out a bright green chest from inside his greyish skeletal shell. "Well, I just got back from the depths of Shamar. It's a pretty special dust diamond."

"A dust... diamond?" Silver gawked as he looked at the yellowish colored gem, noticing particles of sand inside of it. "Wow, Dry Bowser, you really went through all the trouble to get it?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he nodded his head, his eyes closed. "I'm a drifter. After all, I need something to do while traveling across the universe collecting souls waiting to pass on to the after life." He then snapped his fingers as he blinked. "I'll just wait at the green table closest to this counter where Shadow and Knuckles are sitting."

"Well... all right." Silver stated as he went back to work on his pizza, with Dry Bowser sitting down at the closest green table to the counter, being across from Shadow and Knuckles, who were having black olives and pepperoni pizza in the shape of Shadow's head.


	541. Chapter 541

"Silver, where is that pizza I keep asking for?" Shadow demanded as he pounded his right fist on the green counter.

Silver sighed as he approached the counter, placing Shadow's black olives and pepperoni pizza on the counter. "Here you go, your majesty." He sarcastically told him, as he then glanced about, not seeing Knuckles anywhere. "Hey, where's Knux?"

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took a slice of his pizza. "Oh, he went with Sonic to have a challenge all across the Angel Island."

Silver folded his arms as he blinked. "That's kind of strange. Why would he do that?"

Shadow shrugged as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Beats me. But hey, I don't care, I'm busy eating pizza." He then took another slice and munched on it.

Silver sighed as he headed back into the kitchen to make more pizza, noticing that Espio was cleaning out the ovens.

"So Knuckles isn't here, I take it." Espio asked as he briefly glanced at Silver.

Silver nodded his head as he pulled out some pizza dough, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah. It kind of feels a bit dull without him," He admitted as he began to make new pizzas.


	542. Chapter 542

"Well, it's another day at the Pizza Hut," Silver commented as he walked in, whistling to himself as he opened the doors, to see customers lining up for the slot machines, the skill crane machine, and the arcades, legitimately surprised as Sonic was delivering pizzas to everyone waiting on the first floor at fast pace, with Espio and Charmy downstairs helping to make the pizzas. Silver's eyes widened as he walked towards the green counter.

"Wow, you guys are really churning these out!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head. "I'm impressed! Usually you guys aren't like this!"

Sonic zipped past Silver as he turned his head towards him. "To be fair, that holiday trip to the Gusty Garden Galaxy was so great, it raised the spirits of everyone!"

"...Oh yeah!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his right hand on his head, chuckling. "How could I forget?"

"You always did have somewhat of a faulty memory," Shadow commented as he walked past Silver while munching on a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza, gulping down. "Not that it can be helped."

Silver growled in annoyance at Shadow as he folded his arms, shaking his head at Shadow. "Oh, why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Silver complained as he headed towards the second floor, preparing for his shift.


	543. Chapter 543: Have You Ever Been Fired?

Silver The Hedgehog and Espio The Chameleon were taking their break, sitting at the green table that Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna normally would sit at as Silver munched on a pepperoni pizza he had just finished making. Espio, as usual, was reading the newspaper, hearing all the buzz downstairs, with Charmy Bee, Toadette, and Sonic The Hedgehog serving the hungry customers who were pouring in by the minute.

"You know, it has never occurred to me, but has Vector ever been fired?" Silver asked as he gulped down his third slice of pizza.

Espio flipped through the pages as he kept on reading. "Not really, no. Every temporary job we had when we were looking for an extra hobby to help pay the bills, whenever thing weren't going as well as they seemed, Vector declared that we quit."

"Isn't quitting the same thing as being fired?" Silver gawked as he had his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Espio scoffed as he glanced at Silver. "Silver, honestly... you of all people should know that Vector loves to keep his image. He rather loses all his teeth than to admit to being fired." He then went back to going through the pages.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly as he blinked, rolling his left hand around. "Have you ever been fired, Espio?"

Espio sighed as he got up, going back to work as he was getting annoyed by Silver, who meekly shrugged in response.

* * *

"Hey Knux, have you ever been fired from anything?" Charmy asked Knuckles as they were having a chilli topped pizza together.

Knuckles munched on a slice of the chilli pizza as he gulped down, nodding his head. "I have, actually. I was hired as a body guard for that Jewelry Store eleven years ago."

"What happened?" Charmy asked as he held his hands together.

Knuckles sighed as he watched Rouge The Bat walk by, who in response blew a kiss to the red echidna. Knuckles growled as he watched Rouge head to the counter, turning his focus to Charmy. "Well, let's just sat it involved Rouge and her bat tits..."

"Bat tits?" Charmy stated in confusion, having the innocence of youth.

* * *

Space Ghost entered Vector The Crocodile's office as he placed his hands behind his back, tilting his head up to see the green crocodile. "Hey Vex... have you ever been fired?"

Vector, who had a model of Station Square set up on his wooden desk, with all the models being green dollar bills and silver coins, squinting his eyes at Space Ghost as he folded his lanky arms together. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Space Ghost shrugged as he approached Vector. "Oh, I don't know. The guys are bringing it up, and I figured I ask ya..."

"...No." Vector commented as he focused on his Station Square model. "I have quit, but not once have I been fired."

Space Ghost sighed as he lowered his head. "I've been fired... because those jokers at Adult Swim and Cartoon Network won't even acknowledge me." He then went to his own desk to sulk in depression.


	544. Chapter 544

Silver was cleaning up the dirty dishes in the kitchen on the second floor as he turned his head towards the counter, to see that there were several weird brown colored flying squirrels gliding in the dining area. He tilted his head to the right as he gawked, feeling confused.

"What the hell is with these weird squirrels?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "They're so... adorable and out of place."

Charmy buzzed past him as he placed a pepperoni pizza into the oven, turning to Silver and moving his hands about. "Oh, those Waddlewings can be seen gliding anywhere. They're quite common recently."

Silver nodded his head as he looked at Charmy. "Yes, I am aware of that..." He stated as he shrugged, getting back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

Vector was swimming in his gigantic pool of yellow coins, laughing as he jumped in and out like a playful bottleneck dolphin. Silver and Space Ghost looked at each other oddly as they not only notice that Vector's huge safe was getting even bigger than one could conceive, but at the thought of Vector treating his money like water.

"Sometimes Vex manages to find a way to surprise me," Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Space Ghost murmured as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. "Hey Silver, do you think that all these coins have a story as to how they got here?"

Silver glanced oddly at Space Ghost. "A story, for money? Oh, now I've heard of everything." He stated as he headed back to the kitchen.

Space Ghost blinked as he watched Silver leave, turning back to Vector diving into the money. "He just doesn't get it, that boy. Oh well."

* * *

Toadette was taking a break from working, sitting with Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit on the first floor as they were by the Sugar Rush cabinet, all of them munching on white olives and salmon pizza as Toadette was telling the two Sonic girls of her recent trip to Seaside Hill.

"Is it true?" Amy asked in astonishment as she held her third slice of pizza, blinking as Toadette nodded her head in response.

"Yup! Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor really added a lot to the resort!" Toadette exclaimed as she cutely giggled, her hands held together down on her pink dress. "And not only that, but I heard that Aria Meloetta also had a new ice cream parlor along with Keldeo!"

Cream gasped as her eyes began glittering. "Oh my, popcorn _and_ ice cream stands? That sounds like a dream!"

Toadette nodded her head as she opened her eyes. "Yeah! I wonder if Seaside Hill is going to have even more stands!"

Sonic zipped by the three girls, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we just have to make sure that Robuttnik's red octopus mech doesn't go rogue and attack the rest of Seaside Hill..." He pinpointed as the three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Shadow looked up to see that Scourge The Hedgehog was in the Pizza Hut, being on the second floor. He smirked, folding his arms. "Well well, if it isn't the scourge himself."

Scourge growled as he glared at Shadow, pointing at him. "Shut up, you black blot! I don't like it when you call out my name!"

Knuckles smirked as he got an idea, slamming his right hand on the green table as he frantically pointed at Scourge, catching the attention of everyone on the second floor. "Scourge, Scourge, we've got Scourge The Hedgehog here!" As everyone else went back to minding their own business, Knuckles chuckled as he turned to Scourge, shrugging as he shook his head. "See, nobody cares."

Scourge growled at Knuckles as he slapped him across the back of his head, narrowing his eyes as he tilted his sunglasses down. "Hello to you too, gullible braids."

"So, what's the honor?" Shadow asked as he picked up a slice of cooled down black olives and pepperoni pizza.

Scourge sighed as he shrugged, shaking his head as his eyes closed. "I got trapped in this dimension again, so I'm basically looking for stuff to do."

"How about you try doing good deeds for once?" Sonic stated as he zipped up to the second floor, his arms folded together.

Scourge gawked as he posed strangely, surprised by Sonic's appearance. "Whoa ho! Don't surprise me like that!" He waved his hands at Sonic. "Anyway, as much as I personally go against it, this time I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I have a hard time believing that." Sonic remarked as he shook his head at Scourge, with Silver seeing all the action across the green counter as he was working on more pizzas alongside Espio.


	545. Chapter 545

Silver sat down at the green table with Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles, the four humanoid mammals looking at each other.

"You know, how come Sonic never invites us on his journeys anymore?" Knuckles asked as he held a slice of sausage pizza. "It's pretty awkward."

Shadow shook his head, his arms folded together as usual. "He's a drifter, Knuckles. He doesn't like having anyone slow him down."

"But sometimes he would allow us to go along with him," Amy pointed out as she munched on an extra cheesy pizza.

Silver shrugged, his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he chuckled. "Well, at least he's a good partner to have around here to help out the restaurant." He shared his chuckling with Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles, who all agreed that Sonic was a good employee.


	546. Chapter 546

Silver whistled as he entered the Pizza Hut, shocked to see that Sonic was taking with an elderly man. He rubbed the back of his head, pointing at the elderly man. "Hey Sonic, who is this guy?"

Sonic turned to Silver, smiling as he folded his arms. "Oh? This fine gentleman is Alberto Robert, of Soleanna! He helped make my shoes even faster!" He then revealed the bottom of his shoes. "This guy may look old, but he is crafty when it comes to speed!"

"Ohohoho, that I am." Alberto stated as he moved his hands about in a somewhat shaky matter, turning to Silver. "And if you like, young silver hedgehog, I can polish your shoes and customize then to be faster, too!"

Silver's eyes lit up as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, being interested. "Oh, can you...?"

Later on, Silver was making pizzas at the speed of sound, going faster than usual thanks to the upgrades to his shoes from Alberto Roberto. Espio and Charmy, who were both munching on a pepperoni pizza they baked together, watching Silver sped up production on the second floor as they looked at each other oddly, shrugging as they continued eating and watching, both being on their breaks.


	547. Chapter 547

Silver was sleeping in his apartment, when the phone rang loudly. He groaned as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Silver, the Grand Sexy Money Train literally just rolled in!" Vector exclaimed as a huge train made entirely of green dollar bills and full of sexy women of all different species were riding inside Vector's office. "You gotta come down and check it out!"

Silver growled in annoyance as he blinked slowly, hanging up the phone as he shook his head, going back to bed. The phone rang again, with Silver blasting it with a blast of his green psychic as he went back to sleep.

* * *

"What is this?" The young, white colored Hero Chao asked Silver as he pointed at the white olives topped pizza.

Silver blinked as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the Hero Chao. "What do you mean, young one?" He replied, bending down.

"The pizza. What's on it, mister?" The Hero Chao asked again, his voice high pitched.

Silver moved his right hand about as he sighed. "It's what you asked, sir. White olives."

The Hero Chao frowned as he shook his head. "I don't like it. Can you change it?"

"Err... well..." Silver nervously mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"Please change it." The Hero Chao asked as she held her hands together, shaking her head.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, trying his best to reason with the Hero Chao. "...You'll have to give me a moment, sir. We're kind of making other pizzas here..."

Suddenly Vector stormed out of his office, grabbing Silver as he somehow had pizza senses tingling. "You look here, Silver! This fine lady wants her pizza, so give it to her!"

The Hero Chao held his hands down as he blinked. "...Actually, I'm a-"

"Don't worry, miss! Mah boi will get your pizza soon!" Vector insisted, understandably getting the Hero Chao's gender wrong. "Better late than never, after all! Ha ha!"

Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other as they munched on their shared black olives and pepperoni pizza, with Charmy and Toadette helping Silver out in the kitchen as Espio rolled his eyes, cleaning the windows from the outside.

* * *

Rotor watched as a noticeably large number of the cartoony, pink colored walruses known as the Flipruses started to pop up at the subway stop underneath the Pizza Hut, barking loudly as Rotor rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kind of happy to see more walruses, but these ones aren't normal."

"They're of the species Fliprus." R.O.B. stated as he was making some anchovy pizzas. "They all originated from Fliprus Lake. Recently they seem to have been spotted all over for some strange reason, most noticeably Seaside Hill."

Rotor blinked as he rubbed his head with his right hand, his yellow cap flipped backwards. "That's... quite intriguing. And odd." He commented as he turned back to the barking Flipruses, moving his hands about. "Hold on, you barking pink blobs! We'll get you pizzas soon enough!"

The Flipruses continued barking louder as more crowded onto the stand, with Rotor trying to hold them back as R.O.B. prepared more pizza, calling Moltar to get some additional help.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I wonder." Knuckles thought as he rubbed his chin.

Shadow sighed as he sipped his cup of coffee, an empty box of pepperoni pizza in front of them. "Wonder what, exactly?"

"What does Silver do when he's not working at Pizza Hut?" Knuckles asked, moving his right hand about.

Quick flash to Silver's apartment, where Silver is cleaning up his home using his green psychic powers as he cheerfully hums to himself, wanting to keep everything nice and tidy.

* * *

Charmy wondered what was the weird noise that he kept hearing in the first floor bathroom. He decided to buzz in, checking out for himself as he checked all the stalls. He then stopped at the stall at the very end, opening it and screaming as he immediately buzzed out of the bathroom, bumping into Espio.

"Oof!" Espio groaned as he fell to the floor, with Charmy on top of him. He growled in annoyance. "Damn it, Charmy, what was that for!?"

Charmy trembled as he pointed at the stall at the very end. "T-there's something terrifying in there!" He whimpered, being higher pitched than usual.

Espio rolled his eyes as he got up, walking to the very end of the bathroom as he looked at the stall, to see several cockroaches making tiny apartments on top of the toilet seat, with the toilet water being used as a pool. He then turned to Charmy, shaking his head. "You can't appreciate a little community, can you?"

"But... but...!" Charmy tried to explain as Espio ignored him, with Espio placing a sign on the bathroom stall door that stated '**Do Not Disturb**'. Charmy frowned as he followed Espio out of the bathroom, defeated as they left the roaches in peace.

* * *

Amy walked into the Pizza Hut as she was looking for Sonic, only to see him zip right out of the Pizza Hut, being on yet another Pizza Delivery. Amy sighed as she dropped her arms, shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

"Oh poo! I missed my lovely Sonic again!" Amy exclaimed as she stomped her right foot, shaking her head. "I don't like it that he always misses me. It's just not fair!"

Cream grabbed Amy's right hand, holding it with both of her hands as she looked up at Amy, smiling. "Don't worry, Ms. Amy. I'm sure Mr. Sonic will be back soon, don't you worry."

As Amy was about to thank Cream, Sonic zipped by, briefly stopping and winking at both Amy and Cream with his right eye as he zipped back into the Pizza Hut. Amy sighed as Cream continued to help comfort her.

* * *

Silver was on his way back to his apartment, with the sun slowly setting away as the bright yellow sunset gave way to the dark bluish, starry night, when suddenly the street was was walking on got flooded, due to Perfect Chaos having formed. Silver sighed, shaking his head as he knew it was going to be one of those days.


	548. Chapter 548

Silver The Hedgehog finished making five pepperoni pizzas as he stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn as he headed back upstairs to the second floor, having helped out his fellow coworkers on the first floor to help keep the customers at bay, going into the office and entering, glancing to the left to see Space Ghost was at his orange desk, munching on a spicy chilli pizza he made himself. "Hey Tad, have you seen Vex?"

Space Ghost gulped down the pizza as he turned to Silver, shaking his head. "Sorry, Silver. Vector decided to go on an adventure by himself." He replied, letting out a small belch.

"Vector, going on an adventure, _by himself?_" Silver gawked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "What would convince him to do something so bold and brash?"

Space Ghost shrugged as he grabbed another slice of his spicy chilli pizza. "Probably because he wants to garner more new, expressive memories for all the money he collected."

"...Knowing Vector, he probably went to pay off the bills and mortgage again," Silver commented as he folded his arms, nodding his head as he closed his eyes. "There's no other plausible way he wouldn't be here."

But Silver turned out to be wronger than he expected, as Vector The Crocodile was actually in New York City amongst all places, having a clever disguise to make people not recognize that he was a cartoony, humanoid crocodile, being in the middle of Manhattan.


	549. Chapter 549

Silver was walking into the Pizza Hut as he was getting ready for another work shift, when he noticed that a large line of Egg Pawns were blocking the way in. He scratched the top of his fern shaped head as he gawked.

"What the hell? How am I suppose to get into the Pizza Hut now?" Silver asked, shocked as he moved his hands about, shaking his head.

* * *

Vector was still making several iconic cities using green dollar bills and various gold and silver coins, taking glances across the office to see Space Ghost making a miniature carnival. He winced as he observed the carnival. "Tad, what's the miniature for?"

Space Ghost looked up briefly, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I'm just preparing for something on the show later on."

"Ah, I see." Vector remarked as he nodded his head, moving his left hand about. "Carry on."

* * *

"...So is that the reason why you have a wrench going into your head?" Shadow asked as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza.

Knuckles nodded, the rusty wrench stuck to the right side of his head as he had his arms folded. "Yeah. I knew Eggface was crazy obsessed with mechanics, but this is ridiculous, I tell you." He then groaned in pain as he felt the sting coming from the in lodged wrench.

* * *

Toadette was humming merrily to herself as she was making several white olives topped pizza, turning around to see Charmy, gasping as she noticed that he looked like he got beaten up. She placed her hands on her face, pizza dough on her hands. "Oh gosh, what happened to you, Charmy!?"

"It was those darn Zubbas," Charmy grumbled as he rubbed his bandaged right arm with his bandaged left hand. "I knew the ones from the Click Clock Wood were insane, but the ones from Cloud Cuckooland were even worse!"

Espio scoffed as he was placing pizzas in and taking pizzas out of several ovens, shaking his head at Charmy. "I told you they wouldn't be friendly, but you still went anyway."

"Oh shut up, Espio!" Charmy shouted as he was prepared to grab a pizza to chuck at Espio's face, only to groan in pain as he felt his arms tearing apart, with Toadette helping him calm down by calmly rubbing his injured arms.


	550. Chapter 550

Space Ghost was piloting his orange colored Phantom Cruiser, trying to make a good landing near the parking lot of the Pizza Hut.

"Come on, Tad, you can do it..." Space Ghost muttered to himself as he steered carefully.

As Space Ghost was coming in nice and close, the GUN Truck came rolling by, chasing Mighty The Armadillo, who stole several blue prints from the GUN Headquarters for private reasons, with the GUN Truck firing bullets at him as Mighty spin dashed his way up, hitting several light posts as he landed on top of the Phantom Cruiser. Space Ghost and Mighty screamed as the Phantom Cruiser crashed into the GUN Truck below it, a huge fiery explosion occurring that shook all of Station Square, with the blueprints Mighty had in his possession being destroyed in the process.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was crafting pizza dough as Amy Rose watched from the green counter, both of her hands on her face as she sighed heavenly, with Sonic zipping by.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic asked as he noticed that Amy seemed smitten, for once over something that wasn't him.

Amy turned to Sonic as her eyes were lowered, a big smile across her face. "Oh, it's just that seeing Silver making pizza makes me really feel like a kid. It helps make the pizza taste yummier." She rubbed her stomach with her right hand as she giggled. "Oh, I can already taste the pizza inside my tummy..."

Sonic chuckled nervously as he folded his arms together, Amy Rose's stomach growling as Sonic headed back downstairs to the first floor, delivering more pizzas while Amy waited for her pizza to be cooked.


	551. Chapter 551

Silver walked into the Pizza Hut as he suddenly noticed several boulders rolling down the eastern direction towards him. Screaming, Silver quickly used his green psychic powers to grab the boulders, holding them in mid air as Vector and Espio walked into the Pizza Hut, glancing at the boulders, then at Silver, and then back at each other.

"Another typically weird day awaits us, huh?" Espio sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms.

Vector nodded his head as he placed his hands on his hips, chuckling. "You say that like it's a bad thing." They then walked in, going past Silver.

Silver sighed as he chucked the boulders into the air, shrugging as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he walked into the Pizza Hut. "Oh, _it's no use_. Even when I try to do a good deed, they just blatantly ignore me."

* * *

Space Ghost was munching on some sausage pizza inside his section of the office as Toadette came bursting in, flailing her arms about.

"Bad news! We're out of chilli peppers!" Toadette screamed as she then started crying, covering her face with both of her hands.

Space Ghost stared blankly at her as he gulped down his fourth slice of sausage pizza, getting off his chair and approaching Toadette, placing his right hand on her left shoulder. "Oh come on, sport. Show a little strength!" He then posed as he stood up. "I'm sure we can get some more chilli peppers from somewhere!"

"That's the thing!" Toadette exclaimed as she continued crying, tears rolling down her innocently cute face as she moved her arms. "None of us have any idea where to get more!"

Space Ghost was about to comment when he then realized this fact, and he screamed as he placed his hands on his head. "Abort! Abort! We don't know the location of where to get more chilli peppers!" He screamed louder than Toadette as he aimed his destructo ray at the ceiling, firing a blast from it as it caused a major explosion. Space Ghost then unintentionally began blasting everyone and everything as eventually the entire Pizza Hut collapsed.

Moltar walked up towards the Pizza Hut from the west direction, having finished his break as he saw the ruins of the pizza serving restaurant. He sighed as he shook his head, folding his metal arms together. "Another typical day at Pizza Hut..." He muttered to himself, disgruntled.


	552. Chapter 552

Silver rubbed his right arm as he glanced up at Vector, sighing. Vector looked up, making several Pizza Hut restaurant models using his green dollar bills and yellow coins inside his half of his office.

"What's wrong, Silver mah boi?" Vector greeted as he stood up, folding his lanky green arms together.

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he sighed. "Do you think that we're getting less customers, or is it just me?"

Vector stared at Silver for a few moments, before laughing his head off heartily as he tilted his head back down, opening his eyes. "Ha ha, oh Silver! We're always getting customers and making them happy, that's the point!" "Besides, I have Space Ghost doing some extra advertisement for me... heh heh heh..."

* * *

Space Ghost was in the Casino Park, trying to get the robots to come to the Station Square Pizza Hut as he was unsuccessful.

"Man, this is nowhere as easy as it looks..." Space Ghost muttered to himself as he folded his arms. "You would think people would pay attention to a former superhero turned talk show host..."

* * *

Charmy buzzed out of the kitchen and towards the green table with Shadow and Knuckles, placing the pepperoni pizza on the table as he placed his hands behind his back. "Here's your pizzas, guys!"

Shadow and Knuckles both sighed as they had their hands on their own faces.

Charmy blinked as he innocently tilted his head to the right. "Gosh, what's wrong with you two?"

Shadow sighed as he looked at Charmy. "It feels like this story is starting to drag. Mainly because neither me or Knuckles get to do anything actually worth reading about."

"Yeah. This fanfic is starting to feel lame, if you ask me." Knuckles commented as he nodded his head in agreement.

Charmy moved his hands about as he buzzed in the air. "But guys, come on! This is a _cool_ fanfic, with _cool_ people and _cool_ issues, man!"

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other oddly as Charmy felt awkward, rubbing the back of his head as he went back to making more pizzas.


	553. Chapter 553

Shadow and Knuckles were sitting at their usual green table on the second floor of the Pizza Hut, with Knuckles wolfing down on his fourth slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, while Shadow held a can of Diet Pepsi that read '/co/' on it, drinking it down as he sighed. Knuckles burped loudly as he wiped his mouth.

"Man, the pizzas have been getting better recently!" Knuckles exclaimed, referring to how good the employees' cooking skills were. "I could literally eat these pizzas for hours on hours end!"

Shadow murmured as he nodded his head. "Yeah... speaking of which, I wonder why Vector asked Silver into his office..." He closed his eyes as he sipped his Diet Pepsi. "Probably something stupid, as usual."

* * *

"...So," Vector started as he was sitting at his desk for once, clearing his throat as he folded his hands together. "We're near one _billion_ dollars in revenue."

Silver's eyes lit up as he was legitimately shocked. "Real talk? We are?"

"...Yes. I thought I should just point that out." Vector commented as he cleared his throat. "But more importantly, we're near a **billion** customers."

Silver's jaw literally dropped to the ground as Space Ghost screamed girlishly, with Moltar falling on his back as Toadette, Charmy, Espio, Rotor, and Sonic all rushing into the office, crowding the front of Vector's desk.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock as Silver placed his jaw back up.

Vector smiled as he closed his eyes, nodding his head. "That's right. And when the time comes, I want all of you to be prepared. For when our one billionth customer shows up, we're making him or her the greatest pizza that is ever known to the universe!"

Rotor scratched his head with his right hand, gulping. "Gee... that kind of sounds ambitious."

"A little too ambitious." Moltar added in his two cents as he nodded, mainly due to limited animation.

"Will this be a delivery?" Charmy piped in as he raised his right hand, buzzing about.

Vector waved his right hand at Charmy, shaking his head. "No, no. This is a genuine date for the Pizza Hut. We'll have a huge celebration here."

"But the question is, are we going to have any customers here?" Espio suggested.

Vector murmured as he placed his right hand on his chin, when suddenly Scourge The Hedgehog showed up, bursting through the west wall.

"Ha! Prepare to give in your lives, fools!" Scourge exclaimed as he pointed at himself, chuckling sinisterly as he smirked. "Scourge The Hedgehog is back in business!"

Everyone briefly looked at Scourge as they continued their conversation, with Scourge gawking in disbelief.

"So, who will the billionth customer be?" Toadette asked as she pumped her arms.

Vector shrugged as he opened his eyes. "Beats me. But probably someone unexpected. After all, _expect the unexpected_ as Plucky Duck would sing."

"Hey? Hello!" Scourge called out as he waved his green arms. "Pay attention to me! I'm a superior evil clone of a lame character!"

Sonic casted a glare at Scourge. "Oh shut up! We're too busy actually formulating how to make a very special occasion work! Go be a crappy recolor elsewhere!"

Scourge pouted as he stomped his feet in anger, steam coming out of his ears. "Grr! I'm not a crappy recolor! I'm a superior evil version of you! And hearing you say that makes me so mad!"

Space Ghost then blasted Scourge with his destructo ray, reducing Scourge to a pile of ashes.

"You were saying?" Space Ghost asked Vector as he focused his attention on the anthropomorphic crocodile.

Vector folded his lanky green arms as he nodded his head. "Right. As I was saying, we have to make this occasion special."

Scourge groaned in pain as he glared at the group with his cartoony eyes on top of the pile of ashes that formerly was his body, with the workers trying to formulate how to make the important feat special.


	554. Chapter 554

It was a quiet Saturday night at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, with Vector thinking of how to celebrate the occasion of both the one billionth customer and the one billionth dollar earned at the Pizza Hut.

"Well, we're getting near to our one billionth customer." Vector stated as he pointed out the obvious bluntly.

Espio sighed as he folded his arms, nodding his head as he had his eyes closed. "Yes, Vector, you have stated that already." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"And we're near a billion dollars in revenue…" Vector murmured as he rubbed his chin with his left hand.

Charmy gasped as he moved his arms up and down in glee. "My gosh, that's a lot!"

"Of course it is, but that's not the point!" Vector barked back as he stood up, his hands on his hips. "The point I'm making is that we need to make this pizza as good as possible! Make it the best pizza possible!"

Rotor shook his hands as he was baffled. "But sir, how can we make a pizza that good? It would take all kinds of effort!"

"Exactly…" Vector remarked as he chuckled, lowering his eyes.

Toadette innocently placed her hands behind her back, being mildly curious. "So, what was the one millionth customer like?"

Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he turned to Toadette. "Oh, she was pretty cute. Young raccoon girl. I think her name was Marine…"

* * *

"Congratulations!" Silver greeted as he waved at Marine The Raccoon, with rainbow colored confetti popping out from the ceiling. "You're the one millionth customer!"

Marine gasped in shock as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Sleuth, am I really!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"That's right!" Vector exclaimed as he suddenly popped out of the cash register, wrapping his right arm around Marine. "And now, to help celebrate this wonderful occasion, I'm taking you with me and Silver to the Islands Of Adventure at Universal Orlando in Orlando, Florida!"

"Oh joyous day, I am so overjoyed!" Marine exclaimed joyfully as she began bouncing up and down and all around. "When are we gonna go? After I have my pizza?"

"But of course!" Silver and Vector stated in unison as they gave Marine her pepperoni and pork pizza, which she obviously paid for fully.

Later on, Marine found herself riding the Incredible Hulk roller coaster in Universal's Islands Of Adventures, riding at the very front alongside Silver and Vector, with all of them screaming joyfully as they enjoyed the twists and turns of the ride.

* * *

"That… was an interesting flashback." Sonic commented as he was scratching the back of his right ear.

Vector chuckled as he folded his lanky arms together, nodding his head as he had his eyes closed. "Well, yes, I did enjoy taking that trip to Universal Orlando's Islands Of Adventure. But hey, I did take you guys to SeaWorld when we first got one million dollars!"

Silver sighed as he smirked, looking back up at the ceiling. "Now that's a day I won't ever forget…"

"You won't?" Toadette and Charmy both asked Silver, looking at him as they were curious.

"No. That was back when me and Vector were the only ones there." Silver stated as he moved his hands about. "In fact, I can easily think back…"

* * *

"Uhh, what do you like better? The coral bits or the nacho oyster skins?" A random Motobug asked, moving his metallic pincers.

Silver sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he held a yellow notepad in his right hand. "I like neither. Can I take your order?"

The Motobug pondered as he looked at the menu. "What about the shaved cheddar onion rings, are they any good? "

Silver stared blankly at the Motobug. "Sir, what will you have?" He asked, getting a bit impatient.

The Motobug tilted his head to the right. "Uhh, I'll try the cinnamon rolls."

"That will be one dollar." Silver stated as he took in the Motobug's green dollar bill, placing it into the cash register.

Suddenly, sirens were going off, causing nearly everyone except Silver and the Motobug to run out of the Pizza Hut as they were frightened.

"What the hell is going on?" The Motobug exclaimed as he looked around frantically, with the entire restaurant flashing red.

Silver narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Something stupid, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Vector came out of the office, joyfully exclaiming as he began laughing about, bouncing about the restaurant as he kissed Silver and the random Motobug. "Yippee! Whoo-ha! Whoo-ha!"

"See? I told you." Silver whispered to the Motobug as Vector was dancing about, snatching the millionth green dollar bill as he began rubbing it on the back of his head.

"What's wrong with the weird croc?" The Motobug asked as his buggy, metallic eyes widened with shock.

Vector laughed as he jumped in between the Motobug and Silver, revealing the green dollar bill to the Motobug. "Nothing, dude! Do you know what this is?"

"A very dirty dollar?" Silver commented as he chuckled.

Vector slapped Silver across the face with the green dollar bill. "No, this is my one millionth dollar earned! Every restaurant owner's goal in life is to make a million dollars, and now I got mine!" After crying tears of joy, he wiped them away as he picked up the Motobug, looking at him directly into his eyes. "Congratulations, sir! You have just given the Station Square Pizza Hut is one millionth dollar!"

"Ha, great! Uhh, what do I win?" The Motobug asked as he laughed.

Vector smiled widely as he nodded his head. "To reward you for making our millionth dollar, I'm taking you on a trip."

And then, the random Motobug went to SeaWorld in Orlando, Floriday with Vector and Silver, having many great times at the water themed park as a picture of them riding Shamu the killer whale was taken.

* * *

"...And to this day, we have portraits of the customer that gave us our millionth dollar," Vector pinpointed as he revealed a picture on the right wall, with the pic being of the Motobug and the millionth dollar bill. "As well as the one millionth customer to come here." He then revealed a picture of Marine The Raccoon posing with him and Silver. He sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Ahh, what good times they were..." He shook his head as he moved his hands about. "But now's not the time to get nostalgic. Now is the time to prepare for the billionth occasion!"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly as Vector started to laugh dramatically, a close up going towards his face as everything went to black.


	555. Chapter 555: The Billionth Trio

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus : It has been officially three years since this wonderful fanfic has sprouted. And appropriately enough, it reached five hundred and fifty five chapters. I honestly never thought I could get this high, but sometimes I surprise even myself… and that's on top of the fact that other one hundred people liked this enough to have it as their favorite, let alone forty of them having it on alert! But that is enough gloating, so anyway, onto the point, enough yapping, enjoy what could possibly be the best chapter in this whole fanfic!

* * *

With the sunset shifting over to the night, after the nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred nine ninety nine hundred, and nine hundred and ninety ninth customer ordered the nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred nine ninety nine hundred, and nine hundredth order of pizza, in turn giving the Sonic Universe Station Square's Pizza Hut exactly nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred nine ninety nine hundred, and nine hundred dollars in revenue, the one billionth number for all three factors was upon all the employees.

Vector was writing down some odd words on a piece of paper as he looked up, his face filled with determination as he clenched his right fist.

He knew what must be done.

"**_It's time._**"

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was at his apartment, getting ready to head into Pizza Hut as he was in the living room with Blaze The Cat, having had a nice breakfast with her.

"Well, it's time for me to go help craft that special pizza at Pizza Hut, Blaze." Silver stated as he stretched his arms, folding them as he tapped his left foot. "Hopefully you can wait long."

"Special pizza?" Blaze gawked as she folded her arms together, tilting her head to the left. "What's so special about it?"

Silver nervously touched his fingertips together as he gulped. "Well, we're having the one billionth customer today… and this will be the one billionth pizza made…" He admitted, being somewhat flustered.

Blaze The Cat farted loudly in shock as she dropped her jaw in disbelief, her gas lifting her purple tail up as she was speechless. Silver felt rather awkward, due to Blaze's loud fart.

"W-well, I best be going now. C-catch you l-later, B-blaze…" Silver stated while stuttering as he waved goodbye to Blaze, accidentally bumping into the wall as he headed through the doorway.

Blaze shook her head as she placed her right hand on her face, still stunned. "Wow… that Pizza Hut made a billion pizzas, and is having its billion customer…" She glanced down at the white carpet as she shook her head, feeling something gross on her butt. "Now's a perfect time to clean these panties… yuck…"

Toadette hummed merrily as she placed her hands behind her back, seeing Silver stumble out of the apartment. She smiled broadly as she waved at Silver with her right hand.

"Hiya, Silver! Are you ready for the big day today?" Toadette squealed joyfully as she spun around, placing her hands behind her back.

Silver groaned as he shrugged, his arms apart as he looked down, shaking his head as he had his eyes closed. "Well, that's the thing, Toadette. I don't think I can handle such an awesome task for an awesome event."

Toadette held Silver's hands together as she nodded her head. "Oh come on, don't let that get you down. Why, remember what Dry Bowser said to us that one time we were trapped in the Mystic Cave Zone?" She pinpointed, stimulating a brief flashback.

"Never give up. Don't let the situation get to you." Dry Bowser stated, his left skeletal hand on his skeletal hip as he shook his right skeletal hand, moving his skeletal head up and down.

Toadette moved her hips from side to side as she pumped her arms, insisting another brief flashback. "And remember what Petey Piranha told us when we were forced to make our way down the giant mountain near the Moonview Highway?"

"Just keep on moving ahead. No time for guesses, follow my lead instead!" Petey Piranha stated in Gilbert Gottfried's voice as he then started to mumble and roar again, moving his leaves about.

Silver eyed Toadette oddly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "What… the honest, actual hell was that about?" He asked, feeling confused.

Toadette pumped her arms about as she shook her head. "Silver! You're missing the points made by Dry Bowser and Petey entirely!" She then slapped Silver across the face as she spread her arms across. "We just have to live each day to its fullest, do our duties the very best we can! Do you get it now?"

Silver rubbed his sore cheek with his right hand as he nodded his head. "Well, that slap was harsh, but it sparked some sense into me." He pumped his left arm into the air. "Let's go! Now I'm in the mood to make some pizzas!"

"Yay!" Toadette squealed joyfully as she hugged Silver tightly, with the two dashing to the eastern direction towards the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Charmy Bee and Espio The Chameleon were heading towards the Pizza Hut after having gotten some rest at their home, with Vector already waiting for them at the Pizza Hut.

"Gee, Vector must really be proud of this achievement if he decided to stay at the Pizza Hut instead of coming home with us!" Charmy exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air.

Espio scoffed as he folded his purple arms, closing his eyes. "Humph. He's probably counting all the money, knowing him."

"And that's a bad thing, because...?" Charmy asked, being curious as he placed his hands behind his back innocently.

Espio eyed Charmy as he rolled his eyes. "You know what? Maybe it's a good thing that Vector decided to stay there. I don't know if I could bear having both of you drive me insane..." He muttered as he sighed, closing his eyes as he continued walking, with Charmy buzzing behind him.

* * *

Space Ghost and Moltar were riding in Space Ghost's orange colored Phantom Cruiser, heading right to the Pizza Hut after having taken a little brief vacation to the Empire City located many miles north of Station Square.

"So, we reached the billionth accomplishment, huh?" Space Ghost stated as he turned his head to Moltar, driving his vehicle.

Moltar nodded his head as he held onto an empty cup. "Yes. Quite a feat, if I have to admit. It really is something that we helped contribute to something so astonishingly big."

Space Ghost chuckled as he nodded his head. "Yes, well, at least it gives us something to be proud of after all these years of being treated like jokes by Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. Especially the latter." He shuddered.

Moltar pointed at the window with his right hand. "Err, Tad, you might want to focus, we're going to-"

Suddenly, the Phantom Cruiser crashed into the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, with the flying vehicle exploding into flames as Space Ghost and Moltar crawled out, both being caught on fire. Luckily, it very briefly rained, getting rid of the red hot flames immediately, which was good news as it returned to being a bright, sunny day. Space Ghost and Moltar rolled off the roof, groaning in pain as they tried standing up, but couldn't, needing help from the others.

* * *

Rotor The Walrus was riding on top of Sonic The Hedgehog, who was carrying him as they were on their way to the Pizza Hut, the two having been fully prepped up to make pizza.

"Oh gosh, to think that we all came this far!" Rotor exclaimed as he glanced down at Sonic. "It surprises even me that we were even able to do this feat!"

Sonic smiled as he gave Rotor a thumbs up with his right hand. "Well, don't forget, we did this together! It was all of our good team work that allowed the Station Square Pizza Hut to make it up to this point!"

* * *

Finally, everyone was summoned, with Vector being ever so proud as he nodded his head, having spotted the coworkers with a security camera. "Good. They got here just in time." He stated to himself as his eyes began shining.

Silver The Hedgehog, Toadette, Space Ghost, Moltar, Rotor The Walrus, Sonic The Hedgehog, Espio The Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and the R.O.B. unit were all chatting it up with each other in the second floor dining area as Vector came busting out of the office, heading downstairs to place a closed sign on the Pizza Hut before close the front doors as he came back up to the second floor, placing his hands on his scaly green hips as he faced all of the employees.

"Rev up those fryers, everyone, because we're all going to make the _greatest pizza **ever**_!" Vector exclaimed, posing a different pose every time he said a word, being the large ham that he oh so especially was.

"**We are!?**" All of the coworkers exclaimed in shock, with R.O.B. exclaiming in a monotonic robot voice.

Vector chuckled as he closed his eyes, nodding his head as he proudly boasted. "Yes. We are. Myself included."

Sonic shrugged as he shook his head, frowning. "But Vex… I don't think we have enough space to make such a pizza…" He retorted.

"Then I'll force the author to make it so!" Vector exclaimed as he clapped his hands, causing Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus to suddenly drop down from the ceiling.

_(Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus will be portrayed as another Vector The Crocodile, only **yellow** colored instead of **green**. Originality.)_

"Agh! Why did you drag me into this!?" Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus exclaimed as he shook his head, grumbling as he rubbed the back of his reptilian head with his right hand.

Vector slapped Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus across the face. "Just shut up and give us room to make this!" He growled in annoyance.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus sighed as he shrugged, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head. "Well, if I must…"

With a clap of his hands, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus had it that the Pizza Hut's secondary kitchen was heavily expanded for this special occasion. Everyone except Vector and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus gasped in shock as they noticed how big the kitchen was, with Vector folding his lanky arms together.

"Thanks, Mr. Author." Vector commented as he tapped his right hand on the left shoulder of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. "You're not that bad of an author, if I do say so myself."

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh, well, you know…"

"He's still a crappy author." Espio mumbled as he pointed at Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus with his right hand, glaring right at the yellow colored croc. "He barely writes about any of us outside of this crappy brown stain of a fanfic."

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus then growled as he glared at Espio. "Look, chameleon boy, I can write you however I want. Don't make yourself regret what will come to you."

Espio scoffed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Pfft, I'm not afraid of you."

Suddenly, Espio was then stretched out, screaming in pain as everyone looked in shock, except Vector who rolled his eyes and Charmy, who was gleefully giggling. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus chuckled as he snapped his fingers, making Espio return to normal, who was shaking as his eyes were widened.

"Horrible…" Espio mumbled as he started to pant, not feeling good anymore.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus stretched his lanky arms as he folded them again. "Right, that's enough of me writing myself into the story. Back to the unseen world of reality!" He then snapped his fingers, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Silver shook his head as he moved his arms about. "Talk about an abrupt exit." He commented, blinking.

Vector moved his hands downward as he scoffed. "Oh, he's just showing off. But seriously, enough of that, time to make the greatest pizza ever created!" Vector boasted as he went to get the pizza dough, with Espio breathing into a brown bag, feeling nervous that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus might strike him again.

Everyone was in the kitchen, all of them forming the pizza dough together as Vector surprisingly was the best one, spinning the combined pizza dough up and down and all around as he spun it around town, allowing it to flatten on the wooden board as he placed his hands on his hips, with him and everyone wearing plastic gloves.

"Get as many toppings as you can, everyone! Squid Ink! Esoteric Marshmallow! Bacon! Anchovies! Lobster! Crayfish! Pecans! Almonds! Pecans! Basil! Chives! Black olives! Cardamon! Colby! Manchego! Romano! Roasted Garlic! Roasted eggplant! Cherry tomatoes…!" Vector shouted loudly as he clapped his hands several times in a rapid matter, with all of the coworkers tossing on as many toppings as possible, Vector himself intriguingly contributing the most. "Come on, you call this topping a pizza? _Top it for your life!_"

The night seemed to last forever as time continued ticking, with everyone praying to get the pizza done right as they were placing every single possible topping on it, making sure that each topping was equal to the others and not overbearing the other toppings. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the team put the large, completely topped pizza into the oven all together, setting the heat to max as they all congratulated each other, cleaning off as they then headed downstairs to the first floor, to wait for the one billionth guest.

The time was right. Midnight had struck, and not a single soul was on the street.

"So… when will the billionth customer get here?" Charmy asked as he buzzed in the air.

Sonic wagged his right index finger at Charmy. "Just be patient, dude! The billionth customer will show his or her face in a matter of time!"

"The question that remains…" Silver stated as he placed his right hand on his chin. "_Who is the billionth customer?_"

* * *

Lume The Lumineon and Mothew The Mothim were both coincidentally walking towards the southern direction, in which they were heading straight towards the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut.

"You know, this city is much better than I thought," Lume stated as she floated slightly above the ground, ignoring the laws of physics. "I thought we were going to run into rampant crime and annoying crowds, but things here have just been pleasant!"

Mothew chuckled as he nodded in agreement, flapping his moth wings together. "Yeah. It's certainly better than that last place we've been to."

Lume shuddered as she closed her eyes, getting bad memories as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ugh, I agree. Grunty Industries was not a good alternative…"

Mothew sighed as he opened his eyes, the two turning around the block as they headed westward. "Well, at least it got us in the mood for food. That's kind of good, right?"

Lume smiled, glancing back up at Mothew. "I wouldn't really say it like that, but…" She sniffed the air, smelling an extremely good pizza. "I know where we can get a great meal!"

Mothew shook his head as he flapped his wings. "Err, on second thought, I'll pass. I can hold back my appetite, I'm not really a pizza person."

Lume shrugged as she continued moving on. "Suit yourself, mate."

Finally, after several more blocks, Lume and Mothew arrived at the Pizza Hut, both of them enterting as rainbow streamers were launched, with all of the coworkers cheering as Lume and Mothew were lead to the second floor by Knuckles, with Silver The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile both behind the green counter as Shadow stood to the side, his arms crossed.

"Wow… this place has class!" Lume exclaimed as her eyes widened. "It's certainly bigger and better than I expected!"

Vector laughed as he widened his arms. "Wahaha! Welcome to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, where the pizza's so good it makes your mouth shut!"

Everyone looked at Vector awkwardly as Vector coughed, rubbing the back of his head as the other coworkers came upstairs.

"All right, I worded that wrong." Vector admitted as he cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back. "Anyway, congratulations! You are officially the one **billionth** customer here!"

"Oh… am I!?" Lume exclaimed as she got excited, bouncing about as she gleefully laughed. "Ohohoho! I've never been so fortunate to have something so lucky happen to me!"

Mothew also laughed as he closed his eyes, flapping his wings faster in happiness. "Well, isn't this a great coincidence! A great tour across this great city, and you're the one **billionth** fan!?"

"That's right, and for just one measly dollar…" Vector stated as he rubbed his hands together, yellow dollar signs appearing in his eyes. "…That will give us our one **billionth** dollar…" He shook his head as he snapped his fingertips together. "You will be awarded with the one **billionth** pizza, _the best pizza ever crafted in all the **universe!**_"

Lume gasped as Shadow and Knuckles widened their eyes, with Mothew being so overwhelmed that he fainted, falling right to the floor. Lume pulled out a bright, sparkly green colored dollar bill as she handed it to Vector, who then placed it on a picture frame as he held it high above his head, with the words 'One Billionth Dollar Earned' printed on underneath the dollar bill in yellow.

"Well, now that we have the one billionth customer, and the one billionth dollar…" Vector proudly stated as he zipped into his office, coming back right out as he raised his left hand in the air. "**COMMENCE THE ONE BILLIONTH PIZZA!**"

All of the coworkers entered the kitchen as they helped pull out the huge, severely topped pizza, all of them slowly walking to the dining area as Shadow and Knuckles combined the green tables into one giant table, with the coworkers placing the giant pizza down as everyone then sat down, with Vector on Lume's right while Silver was on Lume's left, with Lume being right in the center on the western side.

"Go ahead, Ms. Lumineon." Silver stated as he rolled his right hand. "Have the pizza. It's full of goodness."

"Say, what is your name, anyway?" Vector asked as he held a notepad, holding a yellow pencil. "We're going to record you in Pizza Hut history."

Lume chuckled as she slightly blushed. "Oh, I'm Lume. I come all the way from Seaside Hill." She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "But enough chatter. It's time to chow down!"

Lume took the very first slice of the one billionth pizza, holding it with her gigantic butterfly wings as she munched on the very tip of the pizza, munching on it slowly as everyone gasped. Lume's eyes then widened, with her proceeding to eat the entire pizza as she gulped it down, letting out a quick belch as she sighed heavenly.

"That was…" Lume stated as she licked her lips together, her eyes closed as she smiled greatly. "The absolute best slice of pizza I've ever had in my life. Nay, it was one of the tastiest things I have ever had."

"She likes it!" Silver exclaimed as he started to dance joyfully, laughing as he moved his hips around. "She really likes it!"

"She doesn't like it, she **LOVES** it!" Vector exaggerated as he wrapped his right arm around Lume, pointing at her. "And now, with that said, let the celebrations begin!"

Everyone cheered loudly as they danced and partied, with everyone having a slice of the one billionth pizza as they all partied all night, ignoring the complains from the other buildings as Space Ghost zoned out the outer space surrounding the Pizza Hut, allowing them to party on with no problems as they celebrated.

The Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut was officially made a historic landmark by the Station Square Department on account of its legendary status. Though there wouldn't be such an amazing celebration like tonight for an extremely long time, no one complained, as the moment was now, appreciating every single second as it was the best night they ever had.

_One billion customers. One billion dollars. One billion pizzas._ And despite such an astonishingly spectacular extravaganza, it was only the beginning…

**_Happy 3rd Anniversary, Life At Pizza Hut!_**


	556. Chapter 556

"Oh hello again, Shadow." Silver sighed as he had both of his hands on his face, feeling a tad depressed.

Shadow looked oddly at Silver, tilting his head to the right. "Man, what is with you? You look like someone or something died." He asked.

Silver let out an exaggerated sigh as he slowly shook his head. "Oh, it's just the fact that standing behind this counter all day taking orders seems to get a bit... monotonic." He commented, his eyes narrowed.

Shadow chuckled as he patted Silver on the back. "Hey, be thankful that you just have me to serve." He closed his eyes as he placed his left hand on his face, chuckling more. "Some of the guys coming in here are real nutcases..."

Downstairs, two Huckit Crabs were fighting over a slice of tomato topped pizza as they were tossing garlic knots at each other, with the other customers watching as Charmy placed a pepperoni pizza on a nearby green table, watching the two crabs figth each other. He cheered them on as he buzzed over to them, with the Huckit Crabs eventually pinching each other.


	557. Chapter 557

Silver The Hedgehog watched as a couple of cloud like Foo enemies were filling the inside of the Pizza Hut, with all of them hovering up to the second floor due to the first floor being crowded. Toadette walked by, holding a slice of garlic flavored pizza as she stood with Silver behind the green counter.

"Golly, there's a lot of Foos here," Toadette commented as she gulped down the slice of pizza, belching as she giggled, placing her hands on her face. "Oh my, excuse me..."

Silver ignored Toadette's burp as he placed his hands on his hips. "What I don't get is how is it possible for these cloud like things to eat? Aren't they clouds?"

"I don't care if they're non existent beings," Vector The Crocodile stated as he appeared over Silver and Toadette, bellowing loudly as it caused the entire Pizza Hut to shake. "**GIVE THEM THEIR PIZZA AND TAKE THEIR HARD EARNED MONEY!**" He then marched back into his office, slamming the door shut as it caused the ceiling tiles above Silver to fall on him, knocking him out, with Toadette and all the Foos gasping in shock.

* * *

Charmy Bee headed into the bathroom to do number two, only to see a large number of cockroaches having made a casino in one of the stalls. He screamed as he buzzed right out, with Espio The Chameleon and Shadow The Hedgehog entering the bathrooms together, both of them holding newspapers.

"What is up with him?" Shadow asked as he shook his head. "He seems stranger than usual."

Espio sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's Charmy being his usual annoying self. Just ignore him." They then entered the two stalls by the stall occupied by the partying cockroaches, not noticing the activity going on.

* * *

Amy Rose burped loudly as she rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand, sighing of relief as she was satisfied. "Man, that pizza was so good!"

"Yeah, I know!" Knuckles The Echidna exclaimed as he pointed at Amy. "If they can make you burp like that, then it shows how good the pizza is!"

Amy growled as she glared at Knuckles, staring right at him eye to eye. "You better watch it, gullible dreads, or I'll mark your face with a bruise so bad..."

Knuckles scoffed as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Ha! There's nothing you can do that I can't take!" He then stuck his tongue out at Amy. "And on that note, learn to brush your teeth, because your breath stinks!"

Amy then grabbed Knuckles by his dreads, burping in his face as Knuckles groaned, falling off his green chair as his right leg twitched, unable to move as Amy nodded her head, munching on another slice of garlic pizza.

* * *

Space Ghost was working on some pizza dough as Moltar passed by, getting a cup of diet Pepsi. The two looked at each other for several seconds.

"...So, how was the subway stop?" Space Ghost asked as he spun the pizza dough in the air.

Moltar rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, there's a lot of these strange enemies I have never seen before in my life. I have to say, it feels so rewarding to be graced with things you never realized existed."

Space Ghost chuckled as he shook his head. "Moltar, Moltar. You need to learn that everything old is new, and that everything new is old." He tilted his head upward. "Everything is the same and different. That's how you live life."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with making pizzas," Moltar commented as he pointed at Space Ghost. "Look at your dough!"

Space Ghost glanced up, only to have his pizza dough fall on his face, with Moltar laughing as Space Ghost growled, trying his best to get the pizza dough off of his face, but he missed, much to his dismay.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was zipping around the planet delivering pizzas, ending up in the Grand Metropolis Zone as he noticed that there were more flying cars than ever before. Zipping through the blue energy panels, Sonic carefully made his way through the giant, futuristic city.

"Whoa! This place is definitely zanier than the last time I came here!" Sonic exclaimed as he held his fifteen boxes of fresh, hot pizzas. "I better be careful, but I gotta speed up!"

As Sonic jumped from car to car, he accidentally slipped, tumbling down towards the bottomless gorge below as he screamed, having no object to use his homing attack on.


	558. Chapter 558

Dry Bowser dropped off Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog at the entrance of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut after one of their many adventures together.

"Well, you two go make pizza so good they make skeletons drop out of people," Dry Bowser stated as he rolled his left hand.

Toadette giggled as she twirled around, clapping her hands together as she nodded her head. "Oh, don't worry, DB! We'll make great pizzas!" She turned to Silver. "Right, mah boi?"

As Silver was about to comment, the Pizza Hut exploded, with pizza dough and cheese everywhere as Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Silver were completely covered in the dough and cheese.

"Dough... we missed..." Charmy exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly, buzzing above the mess as he was covered in dough and cheese as well.

Silver glared at Charmy, who giggled nervously as he slowly shook his head. "Dude, really?" He groaned in annoyance, shaking his head.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This fanfic makes no sense! It's a story about a silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog working at a terrible restaurant that serves godawful pizza! I've seen better details in my backed up toilet! Retarded! This author deserves slime for this devious crime! Look, it's so bad that I'm being forced to rhyme! I mean, who reads these crappy fanfics? Where are the character development, the plot holes? Isn't a flash film better than this garbage?"  
_


	559. Chapter 559

"...This pizza tastes flat." Amy admitted as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Silver was conflicted as he moved his arms about. "Flat? We did season it with cracked pepper like you asked." He then grabbed a slice of Amy's tomato sauced pizza as he munched on it, gulping it down as he shook his head. "This tastes fine. I don't know why you would find this flat."

As Amy raised her right hand, suddenly a big storm cloud appeared right over Silver as cracked pepper began raining down from it on him, defying all logic. Amy gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, with Silver now completely buried in cracked pepper, the cloud disappearing.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother try questioning logic." Silver commented as his head poked out of the large pile of cracked pepper he was underneath.

Amy grabbed a small handful of the cracked pepper, gulping it down as she licked her lips, her eyes widening. "Now this is the kind of seasoning that makes a pizza taste yummy!" She squealed as she decided to gobble down the cracked pepper bits by bits, with Silver shaking his head in disbelief as he was unable to get out of the pile by himself.


	560. Chapter 560

Silver The Hedgehog was working on some more pizza dough as he whistled to himself, enjoying his life as he rolled the dough in to shape, spinning it in the air afterwards.

Suddenly, a bright flash occurred, and an older looking Silver stepped out of the white void created, approaching the younger Silver and slapping the pizza dough away.

"Hey!" Silver exclaimed angrily as he faced his future self, shaking his hands angrily. "What was that for!?"

"I had to do that!" Future Silver exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "You're all in grave danger! I came here to warn you about what happens to you! I come from the future!"

Silver winced as he then recognized Future Silver's face, gasping as he placed his hands on his own face. "Dear God... do I really look that old?"

As Future Silver was about to comment, Charmy Bee buzzed right past the two hedgehogs, holding a hot pepperoni pizza as he accidentally pushed Future Silver back into the white void. The white void disappearing, Silver blinked for a few moments, before shrugging as he resumed making pizzas, wondering what the big deal was with his supposed future self.


	561. Chapter 561

It was a rather quiet night at the Pizza Hut as Espio and Charmy were making pizzas in the kitchen, with Toadette eating vanilla frosted pizza with Amy and Cream.

"Where's Silver?" Cream asked as she held a slice of pizza in her hands, blinking as she turned to Toadette. "I haven't seen him all day."

Toadette rolled her right hand as she smiled, grabbing her second slice of pizza with her left hand. "Oh, he went time traveling with Dry Bowser."

Amy dropped her slice of pizza on her paper plate as she was astonished. "Time traveling? Oh geeze, what is that boy getting himself into?"

Knuckles walked by, holding a cup of diet Dr. Pepper. "I don't know... maybe he's taking the time to appreciate the past, and to see what the future possibly lies." He stated as he then took a sip.

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms, closing his eyes. "Don't they know that they shouldn't tamper with the space time continuum?"

Everyone looked at Shadow oddly as he ignored them, with the group continuing to wonder about Silver.

* * *

Silver was outside of his apartment, with Dry Bowser parked in the DeLorean as Silver got into the futuristic vehicle.

"Ready to take off?" Dry Bowser asked, having the driver's wheel.

"You bet!" Silver exclaimed as he strapped himself in, stretching his arms. "Let's go back to the Wild West!"

Dry Bowser nodded, and the DeLorean took off, zipping into the air as it disappeared, leaving the present day to head back several years ago, with people watching in shock as the flames appeared after the DeLorean disappeared.


	562. Chapter 562

Silver was making pizzas in the kitchen of the Pizza Hut as he looked up, shocked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, to see Doctor Emmett Brown standing before him, wearing a yellow raincoat.

"Doc Brown? What the hell are you doing all the way here from Hill Valley?" Silver asked as he was rolling pizza dough, still shocked.

Doc Brown moved his hands about as he explained himself to Silver. "Well, you see, you weird anthropomorphic silver colored hedgehog, I came here from 1985 in my DeLorean time machine! I'm here because I need some extra things to take back!"

"Ooh, isn't this guy the scientist from Back To The Future?" Toadette exclaimed as she sighed heavenly, holding her hands together. "I'm such a fan of his works! He makes science sound so much fun!"

Doc Brown chuckled as he nodded his head at Toadette. "I assure you, young humanoid mushroom madam, science is very much fun." He then turned back to Silver. "Anyway, sonny, do you have anything that I can use as fuel for my Mr Fusion Home Energy Reactor?"

Silver's eyes lit up as he nodded his head. "In fact, I do... hang on for a moment..." He headed to the back, to see Espio making pizza.

"What is it this time?" Espio asked in a rather gruff voice as he was normally his usual self.

Silver got out several rotten tomatoes, sardines, and other rotted ingredients that they forgot to toss out. "Doc Brown needs fuel for his DeLorean. I figured now would be the best time to give him all this junk."

Espio rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered as Silver handed all the rotted toppings to Doc Brown, who collected it in a plastic bag as he thanked Silver, going back out and putting the rotten objects into the Mr Fusion, going into the DeLorean and heading back into the future as bright red flames were left in the air, with Silver and Toadette looking as both stood outside the Pizza Hut.

"He made like a tree and got out of here," Toadette admitted as she smiled, holding her hands together. "I can't believe I was lucky enough to meet him in person!"

"Great Scott..." Silver added as he placed his hands on his hips, still in disbelief. "This encounter was heavy..."


	563. Chapter 563

Silver and Toadette looked at the different pizzas that were sitting before them, turning to each other as they were uncertain to what they were going to do with them.

"So, are we gonna sell these?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands behind her back. "Because they're just begging to be sold!"

Silver shrugged as he nodded his head, looking at Toadette. "Well of course. There's no reason to just let them sit."

As the two turned back to the pizzas on the green counter, they gasped in shock as Charmy was sitting on the counter, rubbing his pudgy stomach with his left hand as he ate all of the pizza. Charmy burped loudly, licking his lips as he looked up at both Silver and Toadette.

"Boy, those pizzas were sure yummy!" Charmy exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he blinked. "Better to eat them up while they're hot than to let them cool off and go wasted!"

Silver growled in annoyance as he shook his arms, shaking his head as he grabbed Charmy. "Damn it, Charmy, why do you have to be such a glutton!?"

Charmy felt a rumble in his stomach, chuckling as he looked back up at Silver. "If my calculations are correct, when these babies hits 88 miles per hour in my stomach... you're gonna see some serious shit." He then let out a loud fart as he giggled.

Toadette giggled as she pointed at Charmy. "Boy, I hope you don't burst, Charmy!" Toadette exclaimed joyfully as she bounced up and down.


	564. Chapter 564

"So, what do you want to do later?" Silver asked Toadette as they were rolling the pizza dough together, being in the kitchen.

Toadette murmured as she tilted her head back and forth, thinking about it as she blinked. "Well, I was kinda in the mood to go see King Kong."

"The ape, or the movie?" Silver remarked as he blinked, placing his right hand on his hip, wearing plastic gloves over his regular gloves. "And if so, which movie? The 1933 original, the 1976 one, or the 2005 movie done by Peter Jackson?"

As Toadette was about to comment, the roof of the Pizza Hut got pulled off, with Godzilla and King Ghidorah looking down, wondering if their pizza was ready yet.

"Sorry guys." Silver commented as he waved his hands at the two giant Kaiju. "We're still working on the kinks with it. We haven't even warmed it up, or placed toppings on it."

Godzilla and King Ghidorah sighed in annoyance as they started blasting several buildings together, with Silver and Toadette resuming their chat together.

"I'm honestly fine with any movie and ape, I have to admit." Toadette admitted as she smiled, placing her hands behind her back. "I love King Kong."

* * *

Charmy came out of the bathroom as he noticed the Nintendo 64 logo blocking the exit. Charmy felt nervous as he rubbed his right arm as the N64 logo stared blankly at him.

"Get N..." The N64 laughed as he approached Charmy, getting bigger and more creepy. "_...Or get out._"

Charmy whimpered with fright as he cowered in fear, with the N64 laughing evilly as he loomed over the poor, hyperactive bee.


	565. Chapter 565

Silver and Toadette were both on their break as they were sitting at the green table closest to the green counter as they were munching on tomato sliced pizza, with the two being friendlier than usual.

"So, Silver, got any secrets you wanna share?" Toadette asked as she munched on her second slice of pizza, gulping it down.

"What kind of secrets?" Silver asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

Toadette rolled her left hand around. "Well, you know, the kind that only you would know that you would be willing to share with!" She exclaimed, moving in her seat.

Silver thought as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm... well, I'm sure you know that I come from the future, but I'm not sure if you know that I appreciate the present day here." He looked back at Toadette. "Does that make any sense?"

Toadette blinked as she resumed eating her second slice of pizza, with Silver sighing as he ate his slice of pizza.


	566. Chapter 566

Silver watched as Charmy and Espio were killing the annoying flies that snuck their way into the Pizza Hut last night, with Shadow and Knuckles sitting next to Silver as they were at their usual table, Silver using his psychic powers to prevent the flies from coming near them.

"You know, I'm genuinely surprised that there's not much pests around here." Knuckles commented as he gulped down a slice of pineapple pizza, grabbing another slice.

Shadow held a red can of Diet Coke that read /co/ on it, taking a sip as he lowered his eyes, smirking. "Well, Vector is making sure to lock down on any gross stuff that crawls in. That's why the place is so clean all the time, or at least it seems."

"You're telling me." SIlver begrudgingly commented as he rolled his eyes. "You're not the ones who have to get these annoying things away from messing up the place."


	567. Chapter 567

Silver The Hedgehog was walking to Pizza Hut alongside Toadette as they were preparing to work once again at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, with Silver telling Toadette about the strange Nintendo 64 logo.

"It's really strange," Silver commented as he rolled his hands about. "It seems that every time this story reaches a chapter with the number 64 on it, the Nintendo 64 logo appears."

"That IS pretty strange..." Toadette admitted as she wrapped her hands around the back of her head, blinking as she nodded her head. "Gosh, I wonder if it's still around..."

As the two were prepared to enter the Pizza Hut, they stopped as they realized something was different. Going a couple of steps back, Silver and Toadette looked up, to see that there was construction being done on the Pizza Hut once again, and not only that, but there was much more space for the Pizza Hut.

"**What the hell!?**" Silver and Toadette gawked as Vector The Crocodile appeared next to them, munching on a salmon topped pizza.

"Mah boi, and muh gurl," Vector stated as he ate his entire slice of pizza, wrapping his arms around both Silver and Toadette, "What you're looking at is the next moneymaker for the Station Square Pizza Hut that will pay for itself in no time!"

"Haven't we already gotten enough money makers?" Silver asked as he looked at Vector oddly.

Toadette nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah... I mean, we have a crane machine, we have two slots machine, we have two arcade cabinets..."

"We even have a drive thru with Bubsy The Bobcat and a subway station!" Silver exclaimed as he broke off from Vector, placing his hands on his hips. "What are you planning on building here, anyway?"

Vector laughed as he folded his lanky green arms. "A rollerc oaster, of course!" He confirmed, facing the two employees.

Silver and Toadette were in disbelief as Toadette farted in shock, both characters fainting as Vector scratched his head with his left hand in confusion, shrugging as he headed back into the Pizza Hut, with Espio The Chameleon and Charmy Bee dragging the unconscious Silver and Toadette in respectively.


	568. Chapter 568

"A roller coaster!?" Silver and Toadette exclaimed in shock as they shook their arms about. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as suicide." Vector stated as he rolled his right hand, sitting in his chair as construction was still occurring on the Pizza Hut.

"Vex, you know how many damn things you added to the Pizza Hut as it is!?" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head. "We literally have over a billion dollars in revenue! We seriously don't need anymore cash!"

Vector grabbed Silver by the neck, choking him. "More money is always good, mah boi. Especially considering the memories that come with them."

"...But why would money retain memory?" Toadette asked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Vector sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I have to explain everything to you kids..." He grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

Espio was munching on a pepperoni pizza as Shadow was standing next to him across the green counter.

"Vector sure is going out of his way to get even more customers into the Pizza Hut, huh?" Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms.

Espio nodded his head as he opened his eyes, glancing at Shadow. "Yes, unfortunately... for better or worse, when an idea comes up in Vector's mind, he runs it to the ground..." He shook his head as he sighed. "I wish he could apply the same thing to actual detective work..."


	569. Chapter 569

Sonic was doing most of the work in the kitchen as he made pizzas at the speed of sound, giving pizzas to everyone waiting in line on the first floor as Knuckles stepped out of the bathroom, having washed up. As he prepared to step out, he was knocked back in by Sonic, who sped by so fast the door slammed shut.

"Ouch!" Knuckles groaned as he fell on his back, rubbing the back of his head as he blinked, looking at the bathroom door. "Damn it, Sonic, can't you not be so speedy for five seconds...?"

Sonic peeked into the bathroom, sticking his tongue out at Knuckles as Knuckles growled, punching Sonic in the face out of rage. Everyone glanced over as they blinked, with Sonic kicking Knuckles in the face as a retort.

* * *

"...So it's settled, then." Vector stated as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "We're going to have a roller coaster, and things are going to look up, just like that!"

Silver and Toadette exchanged looks with each other as they shook their heads, turning back to Vector.

"I don't know, Vex, a roller coaster sounds like too much." Silver replied as he shook his head.

Toadette nodded in agreement with Vector as she moved her hands. "Yeah, Mr. Vector. Aren't we content with the stuff that we do have?"

Vector stood up as he turned around, placing his hands behind his back. "Listen up, you two. This Pizza Hut is designed to make as many people happy. I want to make people happy." He turned his head back, eying Silver and Toadette. "Do you honestly want to deny that?"

Silver and Toadette shook their heads as they waved their hands. "No, no!" "Of course not!"

"That's what I thought." Vector remarked as he smirked, slamming his hands on his desk. "Well, enough stalling, let's make this coaster happen!"

Silver and Toadette reluctantly followed Vector as they went to work on the coaster together.


	570. Chapter 570

Scourge The Hedgehog appeared in front of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut again, laughing as he folded his green arms together.

"Ha! I'm back, you fools!" Scourge announced to the construction workers who were making the new steel roller coaster, pointing at them with his right hand. "And now that I'm here, I'm going to make you my slaves!"

The construction workers, most of them badniks, shrugged as they kept working on the foundation for the roller coaster.

Scourge's right eye twitched as he waved his arms at them. "Hey! **Hey!** Pay attention to me!" He began seething with rage. "I don't like being ignored by idiots like you!"

The construction workers continued to ignore him. Scourge growled as he stomped away, gritting his teeth.

"Goddamn it all, I'll even join this stupid Pizza Hut if it means morons like these actually paying attention to me!" Scourge muttered as he busted the doors down, stomping towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was down in the subway stop, helping Rotor The Walrus and the assistant R.O.B. make pizzas for the customers in the subway stop, most of them being obscure enemies from obscure games. To the left and right were construction, with the underground walls being dug through to make more room.

"Vector sure is doing his best to expand the Pizza Hut up and down and all around, huh?" Rotor commented as he was rolling the pizza dough.  
Silver nodded his head as he was placing the toppings on various pizzas, with ROB placing the pizzas into the various ovens. "Yeah. He thinks that we need a roller coaster."

"A roller coaster!?" Rotor exclaimed as he briefly stopped, his eyes widening as he shook his head in disbelief. "Isn't having a subway stop underneath the Pizza Hut enough money for him to garner?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Clearly not. And despite the fact that we have two slot machines, two arcade games, a skill crane, and a drive thru, we clearly need more new entertainment venues to increase the appeal of the Pizza Hut despite the fact that we gotten over a billion customers."

Both Silver and Rotor sighed as they shrugged in unison, with them still making pizza as more customers came out of the subway train, wanting pizza.

* * *

Vector The Crocodile had his hands folded with each other as he looked at Scourge, who was slamming his hands on Vector's desk. Vector blinked several times as Scourge finished unleashing his rage, glaring right at the anthropomorphic crocodile.

"I want a job, pronto!" Scourge exclaimed as he shook his fists, slamming on the desk again. "I want it so that people would actually pay attention to me so I can torment them!"

Vector rubbed his chin with his left hand as he murmured. "Hmm, you want to torture my customers for the simple joy of being a complete jackass?"

"Yes, exactly!" Scourge exclaimed as he smirked, nodding his head.

Vector chuckled as he closed his eyes, folding his arms together. "Oh yes... I know the perfect job for you..."

* * *

"...Bathroom duty!?" Scourge exclaimed in shock and disgust as he was on the first floor bathroom, with there being no one inside as the bathroom was a complete mess. He growled as red hot flames appeared in his eyes, attacking the bathroom and making it even more of a wreck. "I spill out my heart and soul to get a job, and I get tasked with this shit!?"

Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow The Hedgehog glanced at each other as they looked at the door of the first floor bathroom, hearing Scourge cursing and wreaking havoc as the two hedgehogs turned to each other.

"Well, Scourge seems to be taking his first day of work well," Sonic joked as he wagged his right index finger.

Shadow smirked as he held a can of Diet Pepsi, sipping it as he nodded. "Yeah. Just think, after he gets promoted to garbage man, he'll be even more well rounded."

Both Sonic and Shadow laughed as Scourge screamed with rage, his scream loud enough to shake all of Station Square.


	571. Chapter 571

_Note: You might want to google these names, since this has parts of the Archie Sonic comics on it._

* * *

Mammoth Mogul looked up, sensing a new presence in his area. "Ah, you're a new one. I take it that you're looking for Silver The Hedgehog."

Jani-Ca the echidna nodded her head, folding her arms. "Yeah, that's right. Something happened in the past that lead to this future getting messed up, and his presence only made it worse!"

Mammoth Mogul let out a long sigh as he slowly opened his eyes, moving his right hand around slowly. "If you want to go back in time to find Silver, just take this Time Stone. It will take you back instantly."

Jani-Ca clenched her right fist as she looked at Mammoth Mogul eye to eye. "Thanks, Mammoth Mogul. For his sake, I hope that marijuana head isn't doing anything stupid..." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"...why am I doing this again?" Silver exclaimed as he held a giant mechanical, purple colored eel rampaging around Station Square with his psychic powers, being in front of the Pizza Hut.

Shadow munched on a fourth slice of his black olives and pepperoni pizza as he watched Silver handle the strange new badnik. "Because you're the only one who's able to handle this thing with psychic powers."

"Can't you just teleport this thing away with your Chaos Control?" Silver rebutted as he did his best to keep the mechanical eel away from him, being frightened by the sharp metal teeth of the robot.

Shadow smirked as he shook his head, finishing up his slice. "I could, but I don't work here, slave. You do." He chuckled.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he headed towards the northern direction, still holding the mecha eel with his psychic.


	572. Chapter 572

Jani-Ca the echidna arrived back in the past, or rather the Present Day as she stood at the northern edge of Station Square. She looked around, murmuring as he shook her head.

"I have a feeling that this is the wrong area," Jani-Ca mumbled to herself as she placed her hands on her hips. "But one thing's for certain, I'm going to find Silver, and when I do..."

* * *

"...I'm going to shove your head so far into the oven you'll beg for me to send you up through the atmosphere and far into space!" Silver exclaimed as he panted, slamming his hands on the green table.

Shadow and Knuckles eyed Silver as they glanced at each other, both of them holding slices of black olives and pepperoni pizza as they turned to Silver.

"Calm down, slave. All I said is that you look poofy." Shadow commented as he munched on his slice of pizza.

Silver's right eye twitched as he grabbed Shadow, shaking him violently. "I told you, **don't** call me poofy! I just have complicated fur!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he swallowed his slice of pizza, chuckling as he shook his head. "Sure..."

As Silver was just about ready to snap, Toadette rushed over and hugged him, making Silver gawk as he looked down, to see Toadette hugging him. Lowering his eyes, Silver smiled as he patted Toadette on the head, with Shadow chuckling.

"Well, looks like she appreciates your puffy hips." Shadow joked as he tilted his head back, chuckling more as he closed his eyes.

Silver then grabbed Shadow using his psychic power, tossing Shadow through the rooftop of the Pizza Hut and sending him past the atmosphere.

"This will end it!" Silver growled in annoyance as he had both of his hands up, making sure that Shadow would suffer as Toadette and Knuckles watched in disbelief, with Knuckles dropping his third slice of pizza onto the floor.


	573. Chapter 573

Silver was whistling to himself as he was moving his left foot about, resting on the silver colored couch in his apartment as Blaze walked by, curious as to why Silver was home.

"Hey Silver, how come you aren't at work making any pizzas?" Blaze asked as she placed her right hand on her face, blinking a few times.

Silver looked up at Blaze, smiling. "Oh, Sonic decided to fill in for me. On top of that, they're renovating the Pizza Hut and making it even bigger."

"Vector is making Pizza Hut bigger again?" Blaze sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "What is it for?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "A roller coaster, Blaze. I kid you not." He dryly remarked, closing his eyes.

Blaze dropped her jaw in disbelief as her right eye twitched. "**A roller coaster!?** He truly knows no bounds, that money obsessed crocodile!"

* * *

"...You really know no bound, do you?" Espio asked Vector as he folded his arms.

Vector and Espio were in the office, with Vector being behind his wooden desk as he was munching on his fourth slice of tomato sauced pizza.

"Espio, think of all the people that will be happy when they see our brand new roller coaster," Vector stated as he moved his left hand about, his right hand holding the slice of pizza he was eating. "It'll make us more successful than we ever have been? Isn't that great?"

Espio shook his head as he looked back at Vector. "I don't know, most of your plans tend to go south..."

Vector chuckled as he gulped the whole slice down, waving his now empty right hand at Espio. "Oh relax, Esp! This will go well, trust me!"

"It's hard to do that with you involved..." Espio admitted as he sighed, while Vector shrugged, grabbing another slice of tomato sauced pizza.


	574. Chapter 574

Silver The Hedgehog stretched his arms as he headed to the Pizza Hut, dropping his jaw to see the steel, blue and yellow colored roller coaster looping around the enlarged Pizza Hut, with it being wider and taller. Vector laughed as he stood next to Silver, wrapping his left arm around the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"Doesn't it look great, Silver?" Vector asked as he turned his head to Silver. "It really is quite a marvel! This roller coaster is finished up!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Yeah, but have you tested it?" He asked, looking back at Vector with a curious look.

Vector scoffed as he stuck his tongue out, shaking his head. "Of course not! The carts are still being worked on for the **Sega Harryhausen!**"

Silver eyed Vector oddly, blinking in astonishment. "_Sega Harryhausen...?_" He replied in shock, bedazzled.

Vector nodded his head as he smiled. "Yeah! I named it after SEGA and the great Ray Harryhausen!" He then frowned as he placed his left hand on his chest, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Rest his great, stop motion animated soul." He then looked back at Silver. "Luckily, the store and queue line are both just about finished, so that leaves the carts to be added!"

Silver nodded his head slowly as he blinked. "I can imagine what the inside looks like..." He mumbled as he and Vector went into the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles, as usual, were on the second floor, with it being much bigger as not only were there five different high definition television sets hanging up on the walls, all of them portrayed different sports like hockey and basketball. There were four slot machines on the left side of the floor, with two pinball machines placed on the right, themed after SEGA in general. And to top it all off, there was also a hockey table in the middle, making the place a lively arcade. Shadow was eating a slice of his favorite pizza, black olives and pepperonis, while Knuckles was having the odd grape topped pizza, enjoying its fruity pleasures.

"Vex really went all out to make this place stand out!" Knuckles exclaimed as he gulped down his pizza, moving his arms about. "I can certainly appreciate all this entertainment!"

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah. This place got much cooler to hang around with, and makes it less boring when those slaves make our delicious pizza."

Espio growled in annoyance as he was making several different pizza pies, glaring at Shadow across the green colored, yellow striped counter. "Hey, be thankful that you're even here to enjoy all this..." He muttered, with Shadow and Knuckles glancing at Espio oddly as they looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

The first floor looked exactly like the second floor, only there was more room for entertainment, as everything that was on the second floor were on the first floor, only bigger. Though there were less slot machines (by two, with them being the originals), the first floor still had the two different arcade games (both of which were still Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty), and the skill crane machine. Though at the end of the first floor of the Pizza Hut, there was a large green table for the likes of poker, making the place a lively casino.

And in the subway station portion of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut? The kitchen where Rotor The Walrus and the helper R.O.B. was slightly extended to be bigger, but now there was a proper eating area, with there being fifteen yellow colored, green striped tables, and the platform before the subway trains extending so that the entire train could fit for the platform, which allowed more customers to come drop by.

In turn, the Pizza Hut got a whole lot more profitable. And the office that Vector shared with Space Ghost? Just about stayed the same way, only the side that hosted Space Ghost's studio got bigger, making it resemble the original studio the show was formerly hosted at much more.


	575. Chapter 575

Silver watched as Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles were all trying to eat the most slices of pizzas, with the three anthropomorphic mammals eating as many different kinds of pizzas as possible. Burping was heard all around, with Amy's burps being the loudest as the other customers all watched in awe while eating their own pizzas.

"Wow, you three are really going at it." Silver commented as he folded his arms together, with Sonic zipping between the dining area and kitchen as he was making new batches of pizzas for the mammalian trio.

Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy didn't say anything as they were trying to chow down on the slices of different flavored pizzas, only letting out belches in response as Cream, Toadette, and Charmy all giggled, with Espio sighing as he rolled his eyes, cleaning the counter.

"Stupid pizza obsessed freaks of nature..." Espio muttered to himself as he shook his head, trying to tune out the scene as he wasn't having much luck, to his annoyance.


	576. Chapter 576

"Did you find anything you want, Benson?" Skips asked as he stood behind Benson.

Benson sighed as he shook his head, his right hand on his face. "No, Skips. I don't know what to pick..."

"You know, we could go for the strawberry topped ones!" Pops pointed out as he clapped his hands, giggling like a kid. "I am in the mood for sweet cheese!"

Benson and Skips glanced at each other as they glanced back at Pops awkwardly, with Silver and Espio looking at each other oddly as Toadette was spinning the pizza dough.

"Is that guy always like that?" Toadette asked as she faced Skips and Benson.

Benson sighed as he nodded his head, closing his eyes while folding his arms. "Unfortunately, yes."

"You'll get used to it once you spend several years with him," Skips added as he raised his right, white burly arm.

Silver took a bite of a slice of pepperoni pizza on the counter that he shared with Espio, gulping as he blinked. "Sounds no different than the stuff that occurs here..." He admitted with a chuckle, biting into the slice again.


	577. Chapter 577

A normal day at the new and improved Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut... of course, it wasn't normal, giving how much weird shit always occurs around here.

"Dude, I was the one who payed for it, I should get the first slice," Mordecai commented as he tugged with Rigby.

Rigby shook his head as he pulled back. "But I'm hungrier! I should be able to have it so my stomach isn't in pain!"

"You can manage to wait! I actually worked my butt off today!" Mordecai remarked as he punched Rigby in the right arm.

Rigby screeched as he jumped on Mordecai, scratching his face as they both fell over. "You just say that to make me look bad!"

Silver The Hedgehog wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he watched Mordecai and Rigby fighting over the pepperoni pizza they ordered, blinking in astonishment as Shadow The Hedgehog came over, placing his hands on his hips.

"Looks like they're fighting over who gets to have the first slice." Shadow commented as he shook his head. "Reminds me of me and Knuckles sometimes."

Silver sighed as he glanced at Shadow. "Yeah, color me unsurprised..." He remarked as he rolled his eyes, smirking.

* * *

Scourge The Hedgehog grumbled as he was cleaning in the back of the kitchen, watching Toadette and Charmy Bee giggling joyfully amongst each other as they were placing the finishing touches on several tomato topped pizzas. Scourge came over, the mop in his hands as he approached the two. "Hey, why are you two twerps so happy?"

Toadette turned to Scourge, smiling as she tilted her head to the right. "Oh, it's just so much fun working on pizzas! The way they taste after you put your special touches on them is so good!"

"Yeah!" Charmy added as he clapped his hands together. "Plus, they leave you craving for more yummy substances, like cheese!"

Scourge stared blankly at Charmy as he turned to Toadette. "Is this kid always like this?" He asked, dumbfounded as he pointed at Charmy with his right hand.

Toadette giggled as she shrugged. "I guess so, but you can't help it! He's so cute!" Toadette then proceeded to hug Charmy.

Scourge rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he felt sick to his stomach. "Blech... forget that I asked." He commented as he headed back to cleaning the kitchen floor.


	578. Chapter 578

"Hmm." Silver mumbled as he held a slice of pepperoni pizza, being at the green counter.

Cream came out to the green counter, tilting her head to the right as she blinked. "What's wrong, Mr. Silver?" She innocently asked, smiling.

Silver sighed as he turned to Cream. "Well, Vex hasn't said anything. I'm wondering what he's up to."

Cream giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's doing really important stuff!"

"I doubt it." Espio commented as he munched on a chili topped pizza. "Knowing him, he's probably blowing all the money we earned on musical instruments."

Inside his personal vault, Vector was giving Vanilla a grand tour, the two of them riding a roller coaster made entirely of green dollar bills as they went up and down and all around, going through loops, and reaching heights that made even the world's tallest roller coasters look like kiddie rides.


	579. Chapter 579

Silver watched as Rotor and the assistant R.O.B. were working their butts off to serve all sorts of customers in the subway station, several of them already leaving the station as they got on the train. Moltar was there to lend an extra hand, with Silver being in the kitchen.

"You guys are doing pretty great," Silver commented as he folded his arms together.

Rotor nodded his head as he was spinning pizza dough in the air. "Well thanks, Silver. I don't think we get enough compliments." He replied, smiling.

"Well, for one thing, most of the guys and gals down here literally come and have a go, if they think they're hard enough," Moltar pinpointed as he placed several different toppings on different pizzas. "Why do I bother..."

Silver, Rotor, and ROB all looked oddly at Moltar as he sighed. When suddenly THE PHANTOM CRUISER FLIES THROUGH THE CONCRETE CEILING AND LANDS IN THE KITCHEN FOOD FLIES EVERYWHERE!

"_**What the hell!?**_" Silver, Rotor, and Moltar all exclaimed as they, R.O.B., and all the different customers were sent soaring everywhere, with the Phantom Cruiser exploding in typical Michael Bay fashion.

Space Ghost stumbled out of the bright, powerful flames, coughing as he shook his head. "That's it. I'm not going to eat pizza and drink beer while driving again..." He mumbled as he stumbled onto the subway tracks, being run over by an incoming express subway car.

Scourge came down to check the damage, sighing in annoyance as he saw the subway station completely wrecked. He sighed in annoyance as he tilted his head back, pizza and debris being everywhere.


	580. Chapter 580

Silver The Hedgehog was munching on a third slice of tomato topped pizza he finished cooking up for himself as he watched Toadette enter the kitchen on the second floor of the Pizza Hut in her red colored cat suit. Silver placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Toadette, that's a pretty weird costume you have," Silver commented as he blinked. "I haven't seen anything that bizarre in a while."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her paws together, winking at Silver. "Aww, thanks! This cat suit really brings out my adorable eyes!" She then meowed, making Silver shake his head.

Blaze The Cat came up to the second floor, mainly to see Silver as she spotted Toadette. She was interested by Toadette's cat suit. "Oh Toadette, you look great! Where did you get the suit?"

Toadette giggled as she moved her arms about. "Oh, I found this in the Dry Dry Ruins! It was this really cute yellow bell with black eyes I found!" She explained, meowing cutely.

"Sounds like a new power up." Silver chuckled as he and Blaze listened to Toadette piping over the cat power up she had.


	581. Chapter 581

Silver was humming to himself as he was cleaning the floor of the second floor, with Knuckles munching on chocolate covered pizzas as Shadow was ordering his usual pizza, the black olives and pepperoni topped pizza pie, with Espio making it. Vector came out of his office, to observe Silver cleaning the floor.

"Hmm... you know, this floor could use more colors." Vector pinpointed as he placed his hands on his hips, nodding his head. "A little pizazz to brighten things up."

Silver stopped mopping as he placed his right hand on his hip, eying Vector oddly. "Really? The floor needs pizazz? Have you lost your mind?"

Vector laughed heartily as he wrapped his lanky right arm around Silver. "Mah boi, if you keep being pessimistic like that, you'll never enjoy life for what it is! I have plenty of things that I haven't lost!" He commented.

"He hasn't lost his mind, but I lost the will to stay awake..." Knuckles groaned as he placed his right hand on his stomach, not feeling good. "Pizza doesn't go with anything as much as I was led to believe..." He then fainted, the chocolate taking a powerful toll on him.

Silver and Vector eyed each other as they tried to wake Knuckles up, with Shadow and Espio casting glances at each other, both of them murmuring in unison.


	582. Chapter 582

Silver was in his apartment, getting some rest as the phone rang loudly. He groaned, picking it up as he answered, his eyes half opened. "Hello?"

"Silver, get down here," Space Ghost whispered through the phone, glancing out of the office to see several mutated pizzas wrecking the place, hiding underneath his desk. "The pizzas are all mutated and attacking the Pizza Hut."

Silver blinked as he shook his head. "Mutated pizzas, again? Why can't you just blast them with your Destructo Ray or whatever?"

"Because I think they can resist flames," Space Ghost commented as he heard a loud explosion from the kitchen. "I tried blasting them with it, but it just seemed to bounce off."

Silver yawned loudly as he shook his head. "Well, stay strong, Tad. I'm sure things will be back to normal come the next chapter." He commented as he hung up the phone, stretching his arms as he went back to sleep.

"Silver, don't leave me!" Space Ghost exclaimed as the phone on the other line hung up, with four mutated pizzas looming over Space Ghost. Space Ghost gulped as he chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe... hey fellas... how's the oven doing...?"


	583. Chapter 583

The Rhedosaurus was in the Sonic Universe's Station Square, causing all of the people to run for their lives as the Rhedosaurus roared loudly, stomping the concrete streets with no care in the world. Sonic and Silver both watched as The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms was making his way towards the Pizza Hut.

"Should we tell Vex about this, or handle it ourselves?" Silver asked as his hands started glowing green. "Cause this is troublesome..."

Sonic smirked as he wagged his right index finger. "No problem, Silver. I got this. The Rhedosaurus is just yet another monster of the week for me." He then dashed towards the Rhedosaurus, only for the giant reptile to smack him into the building on the right. Sonic wheezed, his eyes widened. "Then again, maybe not."

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, extending his arms out. "Oh, _it's no use._" He then chucked several objects at the Rhedosaurus with his psychic abilities, with none of them actually effecting the Rhedosaurus, only making him angrier.

Meanwhile, back at the Pizza Hut, things were going as usual as both Shadow and Knuckles were eating black olives and pepperoni pizza, both of them on their second slice as Espio was cleaning the dishes, with Charmy making the pizzas.

"I wonder what's taking Silver so long." Knuckles commented, his voice muffled as he was still munching on his slice of pizza. "He's never this late to Pizza Hut."

Shadow shook his head after swallowing the rest of his pizza slice. "Probably something stupid, as usual."

"Oh My God, there's a giant dinosaur coming this way!" Cream exclaimed as she pointed at the window, causing nearly everyone to scream as they caused a panic, knocking everything down.

Shadow and Knuckles continued eating in the chaos, while Espio took it as a chance to exit the Pizza Hut as he dashed to the rooftop, to see the Rhedosaurus right in front of the Pizza Hut, roaring loudly as the military was summoned. Silver was on the Rhedosaurus' front right paw, having been squished by the giant reptilian as the Rhedosaurus proved to be too much of a threat, destroying the Pizza Hut with ease.


	584. Chapter 584

Blaze The Cat was at the Pizza Hut, waiting for a pizza with red hot chili peppers, with Silver The Hedgehog making it for her as Vector The Crocodile stepped out of the office, walking towards the green counter, with a slice of pineapple pizza in his right hand.

"Hey Blaze. You seem a bit down." Vector commented as he bit into the pineapple pizza, munching on it and gulping down. "What's wrong?"

Blaze sighed as she placed her hands on her face. "Well, recently, Silver's been acting a bit strange. Like, he's not able to say anything to me. It feels like he's cheating on me."

Vector chuckled as he finished up his pineapple pizza slice, grabbing Blaze's right hand with both of his hands. "Don't fret, Blaze. I'm sure Silver is going through some tough things. You just need to give him some space and let him think."

In the back of the kitchen, Silver was placing the chili pepper topped pizza he crafted for Blaze into the oven, sighing as he grabbed some more pizza dough and started spinning it. Espio The Chameleon turned around, cleaning some of the dishes.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Espio asked as he approached Silver. "Go on, speak."

Silver shrugged as he turned to Espio, shaking his head as his hands were in the pizza dough. "Well, I'm feeling nervous about Blaze... I don't know how I can get my feelings across to her..."

Espio patted Silver on the back. "Just stay calm and be yourself. I'm sure you can manage to work things out with her."

Silver smiled as he faced Espio. "Thanks, Esp. I'm feeling be-" He then tossed the pizza dough in the air, with it landing on his head.

Espio rolled his eyes as he smirked, going back to cleaning the dishes as Silver tried getting the pizza dough off his face, only to slip on some grease on the floor, landing on his back. He sighed.


	585. Chapter 585

Silver ran to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut as fast as he could, running from a giant rolling red and white stone that followed him all throughout Seaside Hill. Silver tried blasting several green blasts of physic back at it, but the stone wasn't effected as it continued rolling after him.

"No! Get away!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head, condemning himself. "Oh, _it's no use_! I'm going to be crushed by a stupid boulder!"

"Not if I can help it!" Vector exclaimed as he stood on the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper, falling to the ground and landing flat on his face as he shook his head, watching Silver continue to run as the boulder rolled after him. Vector chucked several different pizzas at the boulder, with none of them stopping it. He then scratched his head with his right hand, blinking in astonishment. "Ehh...? I'm sure pizzas always worked..."

Everyone in the Pizza Hut were having fun, eating pizza and being entertained by various different forms of entertainment as the entire area shook. Silver ran right through the Pizza Hut, busting through the back as he kept on running, with the boulder flattening the entire restaurant, leaving it in wrecks.


	586. Chapter 586: Canned Laughter

_If Life At Pizza Hut was a shitty Disney sitcom... cue canned laughter._

"This sure is good pizza," Amy admitted as she munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza. "It's so yummy!"

_Cue canned laughter._

"Oh, it most definitely was!" Cream added as she clapped her hands together gleefully.

_Cue canned laughter._

"Huhuhuhu, lard butt!" Knuckles randomly exclaimed as he held a slice of sausage topped pizza in his right hand.

_Cue canned laughter._

Silver sighed as he folded his arms, leaning on the green counter. "Do we really need this? There's absolutely nothing of value with this canned laughter."

_Cue canned laughter._

"It's done intentionally to annoy the readers." Vector pinpointed as he held a cardboard box full of cracked pepper seasoned pizza. "Besides, the author got a bit lazy, if you can tell by the fact that this barely has any words in it."

_Cue canned laughter._

The Pizza Hut suddenly collapsed on itself, crushing everyone aside as the night continued on.

**_Cue canned laughter._**


	587. Chapter 587: Animal Crossing

Silver was cleaning the green table near Shadow and Knuckles as they were having black olives and pepperoni pizza as usual, with Espio cleaning the floor nearby, while Charmy and Toadette were making new pizzas.

"So, I went over to Seaside Hill as usual, and there's this new village at the northern tip of the east side," Shadow commented as he finished his second slice of pizza, "It seems like it just sprouted out of nowhere. Normally, it wouldn't be there when I went walking by, but it sprouted out of nowhere. There's like, several houses there, a museum, an old shed..."

"Oh yeah, that place!" Knuckles exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "That wooden shed you mentioned is Nook's Cranny! It's the most basic shop he has when you start a game of Animal Crossing, most of them actually."

Silver glanced up at Shadow and Knuckles. "You mean to tell me there's another Animal Crossing town sprouted?" He shook his head as he chuckled. "They seem to pop up literally out of nowhere."

Espio murmured as he briefly glanced up. "Well, you know how popular that series is. It's not a surprise to see an Animal Crossing village pop up."

"Speaking of which, anyone gone to the Roost?" Sonic pinpointed as he zipped by, wagging his left index finger. "The coffee is hot, but pretty refreshing."

The other anthropomorphic animals looked at each other as they turned to Sonic, shaking their heads as Sonic shrugged, zipping out of the Pizza Hut to deliver pizzas.

Silver was about to comment, when a slice of pepperoni pizza hit im in the face, causing everyone to laugh at him. Silver growled as he used his psychic power to pull the pizza off of him using his telekinesis.

"Why do I even bother trying to get a word in...?" Silver muttered as he headed to the bathroom to clean the pizza grease off his face.


	588. Chapter 588: References To Old Chapters

Silver and Vector were both eating cracked pepper and sea salt seasoned pizza inside Vector's office, with Silver having his third slice while Vector was on his fourth. Finishing up his third slice, Silver wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Hey Vex, you remember all of those clones of you from chapter 74?" Silver asked as he tilted his head to the right. "Whatever happened to them?"

Vector chuckled as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, closing his eyes. "Heh heh. I have them in a special place. They're in a place so remote and cold, no one would bother them. I also have those pesky fire red ants from Chapter 75 with them." He confirmed quite calmly, nodding slowly.

Silver's eyes widened as he paused his motion, unable to pick up his fourth slice as Vector took his fifth slice of the pizza, munching on it with no care in the world.

Somewhere in the northernmost reach of the snow capped Holoska, on the tallest peak of the snowy mountain, the seemingly infinite clones of Vector The Crocodile were attacking the numerous fire red ants, who outnumbered the green colored, anthromorphic loud crocodiles, even though they were defenseless against them in every single way possible.

* * *

Space Ghost was holding the yellow colored, green marked jewel he was after, looking at it with interest as Toadette skipped over, holding a slice of tomato topped pizza in her hands.

"Gee, Space Ghost, what are you looking at?" Toadette asked as she gobbled up her slice of pizza entirely.

Space Ghost glanced back at, "Oh, I'm just looking at this thing I got in between chapters 384 and 385. I chased it through all of Station Square, and I even went to a future that could be easily changed any moment!"

"You mean Crisis City?" Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Willikers... that really is a crazy adventure."

"Tell me about it." Space Ghost commented as he raised his right finger in the air, tilting his head back as he smiled. "It wasn't easy. I got burned, scorched, and nearly even melted in the lava and fire that spewed all over! But luckily, I had my fire repellent on me, protecting me from the intense heat!" Obviously he was lying, but he was good at convincing people to believe him regardless of what he said.

Toadette burped loudly as she moved her arms about. "That sounds so exciting, I could pee from excitement! Can I come on an adventure like that with you?"

"Certainly!" Space Ghost suggested as another strange floating jewel popped up, yellow colored as it had blue markings on it. Looking at each other, Space Ghost let Toadette ride on his shoulders as he followed it out of the Pizza Hut, busting through the rooftop as Toadette held on tightly.

* * *

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something." A random orange Egg Pawn asked Espio as he approached him. "Did that crocodile buddy of yours ever find the computer room he keeps blabbering about?"

Espio groaned as he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he placed his right palm on his forehead, sighing. "Yes, he did find it... and believe me, you don't want to know what it's use is for..."

"Vector does weird and naughty things in the computer room!" Charmy giggled as he buzzed by Espio and the Egg Pawn, with Espio moaning again as the Egg Pawn shrugged, having a confused expression on his cartoony, metal face.


	589. Chapter 589: Vector Discusses Theming

Silver The Hedgehog was in his bed again, trying to get some sleep as his phone run. He sighed in annoyance, using his psychic to grab it as he placed the phone on his right ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Silver, you know what we need?" Vector The Crocodile pinpointed over the phone as he was at the Pizza Hut still, being in the office as he was holding a remote, watching videos of old Universal Studios Florida rides that were long gone on his widescreen high definition television hung on the northern wall. "We need more theming around here. We could make this Pizza Hut the most extravagant Pizza Hut on the planet!"

Silver blinked as he shook his head. "No thanks, Vex... I just... really wanna go to bed." He then hung up as he resumed snoozing, shaking his head as he mumbled to himself.

Vector blinked frequently as he shrugged, placing the phone down and grabbing a slice of banana sliced pizza, munching on it as he spun his chair around, facing Space Ghost, who was sitting at his own desk. "Well, I tried. I guess we'll have to do all the hard work ourselves, Tad."

Space Ghost shrugged as he shook his head. "All right. It's too bad that Silver doesn't want to take part in it." He then grabbed an unfinished slice of tomato sliced pizza and munched on it, swallowing it down. "That boy is going to miss out on a lot of fun."

* * *

"So, are you still up to me and my theming idea?" Vector asked Silver as they were in the second floor kitchen of the Pizza Hut. "Because I'm raring to go!"

Silver sighed, placing various different spices onto the finished pizza as he glanced at Vector, shaking his head. "Vex, as a good, very close friend, you gotta reevaluate what you have." He told him, rolling his left hand around.

Vector then placed his right hand on his chin as he began pondering, while Silver kept cooking pizzas.


	590. Chapter 590: Go To The Mystic Ruins

"Silver, go to the Mystic Ruins," Vector The Crocodile told Silver The Hedgehog in the kitchen.

"**What!?**" Silver exclaimed in shock as he chucked pizza dough into the air, his hands on his face as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry, it's not too bad." Vector commented as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "I'm letting Toadette go with ya!"

The pizza dough dropped as a grim look appeared on Silver's face, with Vector simply smiling.

* * *

Later on, Vector watched as customers were pouring in and out of the Station Square Pizza Hut, several of them heading downstairs into the subway stop. Vector chuckled as he had his hands on his hips.

"_Ha ha!_" Vector laughed as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, munching down on it and gulping as he continued watching. "Business is swelling as usual! I hope Silver and Toadette are doing well with their pizza delivery!"

"They're probably not going to make it." Espio commented, who was moping the first floor with a soaked mop.

Vector growled as he shook his head at Espio, who remained pessimistic, with Vector continuing to inspect.

* * *

Silver was delivering pizzas with Toadette in the Mystic Ruins zone, with Toadette clinging closely to Silver as they were trying not to get lost in the forested area, the dark trees and eerie purple night sky making things creepy.

"S-Silver, I'm s-scared..." Toadette gulped as she trembled with fright, shaking her head. "M-maybe I s-should have stayed h-home and practiced p-playing my music..."

"It's all right, Toadette. You have me here." Silver admitted as he was holding ten boxes of different flavored pizza, with Toadette holding four boxes. "I just hope that nothing happens to us, or these pizzas..."

Suddenly, the two fell down a giant pit fall, screaming as they went tumbling down, the cardboard boxes falling as the pizzas came out as a result. Several badniks creeping in the darkness chuckled as they looked down, craving the urge to be naughty as they looked down the pit.


	591. Chapter 591: Vector Always Plans Ahead

Silver hummed to himself as he was making his way to the Pizza Hut, only to see the skyscraper across the street being knocked down by a wrecking ball. He gawked as he stumbled back, watching the skyscraper collapse.

"Holy...!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head, turning around and looking up, to see Vector standing on the Pizza Hut rooftop. Silver hovered up onto the rooftop using his psychic, approaching Vector and folding his arms. "Vex, what was that for?"

Vector laughed as he patted Silver on the head. "Oh, didn't you know Silver? I brought this piece of Station Square from the government using $40 million dollars we gathered from all the sales to our wonderful customers!" He stretched out his arms as he twirled around, placing his hands on his hips. "The Sega Harryhausen roller coaster was a great success, but we gotta be thinking bigger, _mah bo_i! We can't just let this be a Pizza Hut with one hell of a roller coaster!"

Silver shook his head as he folded his arms. "I don't know, Vex... shouldn't we be satisfied that we have one of the most popular spots in all of Station Square?" He remarked, blinking several times.

A few seconds passed as Vector laughed his head off, slapping Silver on the back as he continued heartily laughing.

"Ha ha, oh Silver, you always know how to make me laugh!" Vector exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Anyway, get back into the kitchen, while I overlook the progress!"

Silver sighed in annoyance as he meekly shrugged, heading down into the Pizza Hut while Vector continued to watch the progress enfold.

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles were eating black olives and pepperoni pizza in the second floor of the Pizza Hut, having watched the skyscraper across the street be toppled down. The two anthropomorphic mammals looked at each other as they knew that Vector wanted to expand.

"What do you think he's going to try this time?" Shadow asked, holding his fourth slice in his right hand.

Knuckles munched on his third slice as he gulped down. "I dunno, maybe a shopping district, knowing him."

Several seconds passed as both of them laughed, shaking their heads as they knew Vector wasn't predictable.

* * *

"So, how's the progress going?" Silver asked Vector as the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog entered Vector's office, holding a fresh hot slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand, munching on it.

Vector chuckled as he turned to Silver, holding a blueprint as he was looking over it. "Oh, it's going pretty fine, actually! We're just making sure we got the right measurements."

"Right..." Silver stated as he rolled his eyes, placing his right hand on his hip as he had his half eaten pizza in his left hand. "What are the chances of you not actually going through with this?"

"...Pretty good," Vector bluntly remarked as he shrugged, placing his blueprint down on the desk as he folded his lanky arms. "Hey kid, can I just ask... are you happy here?"

"...Of course I am!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands around, shaking his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure." Vector stated with a smile as he patted Silver on the back with his left hand, ushering the silver hedgehog out as he looked at his blueprint again.


	592. Chapter 592: Hole In The Wall

Silver was delivering yet another pizza as he headed towards the eastern direction in Station Square, passing by several humans as he looked across the street, to see a male Cyan Crabber with a plastic bag containing small pebbles in them.

"What the...?" Silver gawked as he tilted his head to the right in confusion, watching the Crabber scuttle towards the west.

"Must be rocks for the boulder god..." The Crabber muttered to himself as he tried not to get stepped on by the humans.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, continuing on with his pizza delivery.

* * *

"You know, I didn't mention it to you, but there was a hole in the southern wall of your office while you were in Isle Delfino," Space Ghost stated to Vector as the two were inside the office in the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut.

Vector placed both of his shoulders on his desk as he eyed Space Ghost oddly. "There was a hole in the wall made while I was gone? And you didn't tell me!?" He angrily exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the table.

Space Ghost shrugged as he was munching on a slice of sausage and pepperoni pizza. "I tried covering it up, honestly, but it wouldn't stick, the pizza!"

"You tried _covering a hole_ with a **friggin' pizza!?**" Vector bellowed angrily as he flipped the table on Space Ghost, crushing him as he gritted his teeth in annoyance, with Space Ghost in great pain.

* * *

Later towards the nighttime, Silver finally came back to the Pizza Hut as he panted frequently, wiping his forehead with his right arm as he slowly approached the green counter, placing his elbows on it as he rested his head. Espio and Charmy glanced at each other as they approached Silver.

"How was it out there?" Espio asked calmly as he lowered his newspaper.

Silver groaned as he glanced back up at Espio. "How was it out there, Espio? I'll tell you, man, it was brutal... the nice day suddenly got gusty, and then it started pouring on me!"

"Here!" Charmy gleefully exclaimed as he handed Silver a slice of sausage topped pizza. "A nice pizza will make you feel better!"

Silver smiled as he took the pizza slice with his right hand, munching on it as he felt better. "Thanks, Charmy. This is just what I needed." He thanked as he kept eating the pizza.


	593. Chapter 593: A New Leaf Of Pizza

Silver was cleaning out the kitchen on the second floor of the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, with Vector watching as he was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Keep at it, Silver mah boi!" Vector laughed as he raised his half eaten slice. "You're doing the lord's work!"

"I'm the only one here who's actually doing work..." Silver quietly muttered to himself in annoyance as he then began cleaning out the insides of the oven, with Vector continuing to watch him.

* * *

Later on, Sonic was zipping in back and forth within the Pizza Hut, delivering pizzas at a fast, speedy pace as Espio and Charmy were making new pizzas, placing several into the various different ovens.

"Hey Esp, where's Silver and Toadette?" Charmy asked as he began spinning some pizza dough together.

Espio placed several different toppings onto the prepared pizza pies, seasoning them shortly afterwards with different spices. "Where do you think they are? On a pizza delivery."

Charmy rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I thought Sonic was delivering pizzas."

"This one's a special delivery," Scourge interrupted as he sighed, mopping the kitchen floors. "Why did I agree to this bullshit...?"

* * *

Silver and Toadette were on their way towards the seaside town of Edisaes, with it being in the northeastern part of Seaside Hill, with it being four miles west of the Ocean Palace zone.

"Wow, this town is so bright and colorful!" Toadette admitted as she held a white cardboard box of pizza in her hands.

Silver had two boxes on pizzas in his hands, turning to Toadette as he nodded his head. "Well, this is an Animal Crossing town, it's to be expected." He laughed as he shook his head. "Not that I'm complaining about it!"

Isabelle the friendly secretary dog approached the two Pizza Hut employees, giggling as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, joy is me, you two have arrived! We've been eager to have some pizza!"

"Aren't you the secretary for the mayor?" Silver asked as he moved his right hand about. "I mean, you do have a mayor, right?"

Isabelle giggled as she shook her head, taking the pizza boxes from Silver and Toadette. "Oh, not yet we don't! But we are trying our best to find some!" She then gave Silver and Toadette 200 bells each, moving her hips from side to side. "Thanks again for the pizzas!"

"Oh, it's no problem!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, clapping her hands together as she opened her eyes. "We're happy to deliver yummy pizza to you!"

Isabelle nodded as she waved goodbye to Silver and Toadette, who headed back to Seaside Hill to try and find a way back to Station Square.


	594. Chapter 594: Bacon, Bacon, Bacon

Silver was working on several new pizzas as Vector came into the kitchen, slapping a piece of white paper on the green counter. Silver picked it up, looking at it, and then glancing back at Vector.

"What's this order?" Silver asked as he blinked, rolling the pizza dough together.

Vector folded his arms together as he chuckled, nodding his head. "Silver, mah boi, you and I both know that we try to make the best pizza in all of the universe here at our Pizza Hut in Station Square. Now, we should go the extra step and add a popular food topping to our pizza..." He then laughed as he widened his arms about. "Bacon!"

"_Bacon!?_" Silver exclaimed as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, dropping the pizza dough he was holding.

"Bacon!" Vector exclaimed as he raised his right hand.

"_Bacon!?_" All of the other coworkers exclaimed in shock.

"**Bacon!?**" All of the customers exclaimed in disbelief while Shadow and Knuckles ate on slices of black olives and pepperoni pizza.

"_**Bacon!?**_" The entire universe exclaimed in unison, with everything freezing for a brief time.

Vector nodded his head as he closed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "That's right, we're going to serve bacon topped pizza from here on out!"

Toadette clapped her hands together as she giggled with excitement. "Ooh, that sounds cool! I wanna make some bacon topped pizza!"

"Yeah, me too!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed about.

Vector continued laughing as he patted both Toadette and Charmy on the head. "Don't worry, both of you will get the chance to make it with Silver here!" He then looked at Silver. "All we need are several wooden crates full of bacon!"

Silver gawked as his right eye twitched. "How on earth am I going to be able to find a shipload of bacon?" He asked as he moved his arms about.

* * *

Several minutes later in the dead of night, Space Ghost and Silver were on the northeastern dock of Station Square, spotting the wooden crates full of bacon. Space Ghost and Silver looked at each other as they watched several yellow cranes lifting wooden crates after crates.

"All right, I'll go in and distract them. You get the creates full of bacon." Space Ghost stated as he readied his destructo ray.

Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Dude, how are we going to be able to tell which crates have bacon in them unless we look at the labels?"

Silence. As Space Ghost rubbed his right arm, he accidentally fired his Destructo Ray, zapping a nearby set of wooden creates containing various electronics, causing a huge fire to spread across all the wooden crates as the dock workers ran for their lives. Both in disbelief and glancing at each other, Silver and Space Ghost dashed away, jumping into the Phantom Cruiser, with Space Ghost turning it invisible as he flew it out of the area immediately, the two having failed their mission of getting bacon for the Pizza Hut.


	595. Chapter 595: Space Ghost Does It Again!

"So, did you get the bacon yet?" Vector asked as he stood next to the green counter on the dining side of the second floor, munching on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza that he took from Shadow.

Silver murmured as he was rolling the pizza dough, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no. Tad is still trying to get it, but I feel like we should have seen the lables first."

"Wait, Space Ghost went back to the dock by himself?" Moltar asked as he opened and closed several ovens, shaking his head in disbelief. "You should know better than to let that idiot go by himself."

* * *

With it still being nighttime, Space Ghost was back at the doc, still trying his best to get the bacon for the Pizza Hut. As he watched several more wooden crates being carried by the yellow cranes, he tried his best to not mess up.

"All right, this time, I'll use my smell ray to identify the bacon," Space Ghost commented as he pointed his left arm at the crate, pressing the button as he accidentally fired his Destructo Ray again. "Whoopsie!"

Several crates exploded into fiery flames as the ground below it suddenly began sucking in everything, with the dock workers being sucked down alongside the crates, screaming as they failed to climb out. Space Ghost whistled innocently as he flew off, having failed yet again to get the bacon.

* * *

"...Let's just say that all the bacon was too good to last," Space Ghost sheepishly admitted to Vector over the phone as he was riding in his Phantom Cruiser.

"**What!?**" Vector exclaimed over the phone, with Space Ghost feeling bad as he was driving back to the Pizza Hut.


	596. Chapter 596: The Situation Digged Itself

The Pizza Hut was shaking violently, with everyone feeling it as Shadow and Knuckles dropped their slices of black olive and pepperoni pizza, Vector holding onto the cash register as Toadette and Charmy held onto each other, both crying.

"Damn, not again!" Espio growled in annoyance as he tried getting up, but couldn't due to the shake being too much.

"Help, help!" Vector called out as he felt his fingers slipping off the cash register. "My money!"

The Pizza Hut continued to shake violently all the way into the night as the subway station below was being raided by Diggas, yellow sentient drills with angry, cartoony eyes. Silver was blasting them away with green blasts of his psychic powers, while Rotor was chucking prepared pizzas at them, each of them being a different flavor.

"Where are all these strange, weird enemies coming from?" Silver gawked as he was standing before the platform line, watching the Diggas popping out of the ground and muddy walls with relative ease.

"I don't know, but we could sure use some of that Destructo Ray that Space Ghost guy keeps blabbering about!" Rotor exclaimed as he was sweating nervously, frantically looking around as he noticed the customers were hiding underneath the tables. "Speaking of which, where is he, anyway!?"

* * *

Space Ghost was back at the dock yet again, determined to get the bacon and not mess everything up. Holding onto a rope on top of a construction site, he screamed victoriously as he swung, only to hit into a yellow crane. The impact caused the yellow crane to topple, which caused all of the other yellow cranes to topple, causing a large dent in a docked ship full of supplies, causing it to explode in a huge, fiery burst of flames as it began sinking, with the people on board jumping into the harbor.

Space Ghost groaned as he rubbed the right side of his head with his right hand to see all the damage he unintentionally done. Chuckling nervously, Space Ghost flew away, only to hit a red construction beam and fall down to the ground, knocked out unconscious.

* * *

"I have this feeling that Tad is fucking things up again." Moltar commented as he was having a slice of sausage topped pizza in Vector's office, shaking his head as he sighed. "It's not the first time he's done so."


	597. Chapter 597: Bacon Topped Pizza Is A Go!

Silver was heading towards the Pizza Hut as he noticed Space Ghost standing in front of the Pizza Hut, panting as he had his hands on his knees.

"Tad? What's up?" Silver asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You look exhausted!"

Space Ghost looked up at Silver as he managed to catch his breath. "Oh, it just so happens that I finally got the supply of bacon that Vector asked for."

"And it only took you three nights!" Silver exclaimed as he shook Space Ghost's hands, congratulating him. "You did great, Tad! Now we can finally get to work on that bacon topped pizza Vector keeps blabbering on about!"

Vector suddenly appeared before Silver and Space Ghost, murmuring as he had his hands on his hips. "What do you mean, blabbering about? Do you know how long it took for you to bring the bacon here?"

Silver turned to Vector as he moved his arms about. "Give the guy a break, you know how hard it was to get those stupid crates of bacon?"

"I don't care!" Vector exclaimed angrily as he pointed at the Pizza Hut, stomping his right foot. "Get back in the Pizza Hut and get to work on those bacon topped pizzas!"

Silver and Space Ghost sighed as they headed into the Pizza Hut, with Vector simply shaking his head as he looked at the construction site across the street from the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Shadow finished up his fourth slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, still loving its taste as Knuckles was in the process of wolfing down his third slice of salmon flavored, sausage topped pizza. Scourge was mopping the floor in the dining area, grumbling to himself as Shadow watched with glee.

"You don't like cleaning, do you?" Shadow commented as he folded his arms, chuckling.

Scourge casted an angry glare at Shadow, gritting his teeth at the black hedgehog. "Oh, shut your trap! Soon I'll have my revenge on you, I promise!"

"You can't even keep the bathrooms clean." Knuckles joked as he chuckled, being smacked in the head with the mop Scourge was holding, causing the red echidna to be knocked out cold.

Shadow's eyes slightly widened as Scourge panted a bit more heavily, with the angry green hedgehog continuing to clean the floors.

* * *

"Man, this bacon topped pizza is good!" Amy commented as she munched on a slice of bacon topped pizza that she ordered alongside Cream.

Cream giggled as she, too, was munching on a slice of the bacon topped pizza, holding it in her right hand as it was already half eaten. "Yeah! The nice, crispy bacon adds a yummy touch to the cheesy pizza!"

Vector smiled as he watched Amy and Cream gobbling up the bacon topped pizzas, noticing the other customers were lining up as Silver and Space Ghost were making new pizza pies, with Espio warming up the bacon. He nodded his head, heading back into his office to make room for even more green dollar bills.

* * *

"Well, the good news is that everyone enjoys the bacon," Vector stated to the employees in his office two days after the bacon topped pizzas were created, pumping his arms in the air as he nodded his head. "So everyone, on account of the bacon's success, I'm raising your salaries!"

All of the Pizza Hut employees cheered as they hugged each other, with Vector keeping his grin as he folded his lanky green arms together, feeling absolutely satisfied.


	598. Chapter 598: The Mystic Ruins and Fire

Silver was on another pizza delivery as he ended up in the Mystic Ruins, murmuring as he looked around, holding several white cardboard boxes of garlic topped pizza. The time was during the night, and the anthropomorphic hedgehog had to be careful not to get lost within the deep, dark woods.

"You know, maybe it's just me, but I honestly don't recall having been here before." Silver commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, thinking while he held the three boxes of pepperoni pizzas with his left hand. "Or maybe I have and my memory is just faulty..."

Silver then closed his eyes as he tried to remember, triggering a flashback to the Pizza Hut, with Vector telling Silver about the Mystic Ruins in Vector's office.

_"And just east of here is the Mystic Ruins Zone." Vector commented as he moved his right hand around, his left hand on his hip. "Did you get all that?"_

_Silver nodded as he held a slice of sausage topped pizza in his right hand, munching down on it as he gulped. "Yes. But is it dangerous?"_

_"Not really, no." Vector stated with a shrug as he clearly didn't care enough about the Mystic Ruins to do more studying on it, turning off the projector that had the entire map of the Mystic Ruins projected on it._

"...Yeah, probably faulty." Silver shrugged as he continued going about, hoping that he would find the people who requested the garlic topped pizzas, going through the ancient, thick forest.

* * *

Space Ghost was in the kitchen on the second floor of the Pizza Hut, trying out various finished pizzas to distinguish one from the other. Espio came by, placing several sausage topped pizzas into the oven as Space Ghost finished eating a slice of tomato topped pizza.

"What are you doing back here?" Espio commented as he folded his arms after closing the oven and setting it up.

Space Ghost chuckled nervously as he sheepishly shrugged. "Oh, I'm just seeing how similar and different our many pizzas are. Say, why don't you let me warm up the pizzas faster?" He then aimed his left arm at the ovens, pressing a button that accidentally activated his Destructo Ray, which caused the ovens to explode.

The Pizza Hut then caught on fire, causing everyone to run out as Vector tried putting out the fire himself while Charmy and Toadette left to get the Station Square Firefighters to help fend off the growing flames.

Silver whistled as he came back to Station Square, having delivered his pizzas as he noticed the Pizza Hut was on fire yet again. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Well, here we go again," Silver commented as he rushed to the Pizza Hut to try calming down the burning flames.


	599. Chapter 599: Tooty and Prince Ali Quotes

Tooty Bear managed to find her way to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, itching to try some pizza as she ran in. At first she was disappointed, seeing the large lines on the first floor, but then she noticed the staircase leading to the second floor, running up it immediately as she then saw that barely anyone was on the second floor, except Toadette and Charmy, who were both making pizzas, while Espio was reading a newspaper, with Shadow and Knuckles watching baseball on one of the television screens. Tooty skipped towards the green counter, bouncing with excitement.

"Excuse me! Yoohoo!" Tooty called out innocently, her hands by her sides. "Is there anyone here willing to take my order?"

Silver came out of Vector's office, having watched Space Ghost finish up a show of Coast To Coast as he made his way to the counter, spotting Tooty as he dashed to the cash register. "Oh hey! Aren't you Banjo's cute sister, the one Kazooie keeps on talking about?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Tooty gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Kazooie mentioned me to you?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, yeah. When she came over here to get some pizza, she talked about the time when she and Banjo went to rescue you."

Tooty blushed as she held down her shirt. "Oh, well, you know... it's kinda hard being a damsel in distress." She admitted.

Suddenly, Gruntilda Winkybunion appeared out of nowhere, breaking through the ceiling as she was riding on her broomstick with eyes, in her original wart green look. Tooty screamed as she began trembling with fright, while Silver gawked, looking up as Gruntilda cackled, which was enough to make Toadette and Charmy cry as they ran into the office and shut the door, Vector and Space Ghost puzzled at what was going on while Moltar went to get some coffee. Espio, Shadow, and Knuckles all gave Gruntilda brief odd glances as they resumed their activities.

"I got you right where I want you, you little nut!" Gruntilda rhymed as she held onto her broom with both of her hands. "In this stupid, dingy old Pizza Hut!"

"_Hey!_ I take offense to that!" Scourge shouted as he stepped out of the bathroom, the mop held over his right shoulder.

Silver wrapped both of his arms around the back of his head. "How on earth did you get your original look back, anyway? Weren't you just a skull in a robotic body?"

"It's a fanfiction, there's no need for logic here," Gruntilda told Silver as she then turned to Tooty, rolling her right hand as her green magic began spiraling around it. "Now enough chatter, come along with me, my dear!"

Tooty gulped as she tooted, with everyone staring at Tooty awkwardly. Tooty blushed slightly in embarrassment as she nervously giggled, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "Sorry about that. I'm called Tooty for a reason..."

Gruntilda rolled her eyes as she zapped Tooty, snatching her up and then placing her inside a brown bag as the wicked witch took off, breaking through the ceiling again as everyone was speechless. Vector busted the door down with a headbutt, placing his hands on his scaly hips as he was angered.

"All right, what's going on?" Vector shouted as he stormed towards the cash register, pointing at Silver. "How come we're not swarming in money?"

Silver moved his hands about as he tried his best to explain the situation to Vector, who didn't buy it one bit as everyone else tried their best to stay calm, while trying to brush up their Sunday salaam. And none of them got to come and meet Vex's spectacular coterie.

"_Really?_" Moltar commented as he poked his head out of Vector's office. "You're using song material from Aladdin? Are you kidding me?"

Moltar was greeted with a pepperoni pizza to the face, followed by a hundred bad guys with swords.

"And you know who sent those goons to their lords?" Charmy chirped as he giggled, pointing at himself. "Why, little old me!'

* * *

"So, that was unexpected," Silver commented as he went back to making pizzas in the kitchen on the second floor, shaking his head. "We went from having Banjo-Kazooie characters in the Pizza Hut to referencing Disney's Aladdin."

"Well... both are good entertainment products with excellent music." Toadette commented as she placed several spices on the pizzas that were about to go into the ovens.

Silver nodded his head in agreement as he spun the pizza dough around using his psychic powers. "I guess that is pretty true."


	600. Chapter 600: A Meaty Conversation

Silver was working on several pizzas on the second floor of the Pizza Hut, spinning the pizza dough around as Charmy placed on various different toppings on the other pizzas, while Shadow and Knuckles were both trying out the new bacon topped pizzas.

"Hmm, I've been in a mood for meat lately," Shadow commented as he finished his second slice of the bacon topped pizza. "Like, I could go for a steak, or anything with beef in it."

Knuckles raised his right hand as he laughed, having gobbled half of his slice of bacon topped pizza, which was his third. "Ahaha, about that, I heard that the Ocean Palace has a new burger stand up and running!"

"Ocean Palace?" Espio asked as he moped the floor near Shadow and Knuckles. "Isn't that east of Seaside Hill?"

"Well, yes, but it's really just a different section of the same area," Silver pinpointed as he moved his hands about after finishing the pizza dough. "The entire area is Seaside Hill. But what is this about a new burger stand?"

"Well, Toadette's been mentioning it lately, and I figured that since you have a craving for meat," Knuckles explained as he gobbled on his slice of pizza while talking. "You might want to come check it out later."

Shadow murmured as he rubbed his chin, nodding his head slowly. "Yes... that does sound like a plan. Let's go visit it afterwards."

"Yay! Field trip!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed around in a circle, with the four other anthropomorphic animals looking at the hyperactive bee oddly.

* * *

"You know what I like to do whenever I'm feeling a bit down?" Space Ghost asked Moltar as both of the characters were in the subway station of the Pizza Hut.

"What?" Moltar replied, rolling some pizza dough as he chucked it into the air.

Space Ghost took a slice of bacon topped pizza and munched on it, sitting in front of the yellow counter as he held his slice with his left hand. "Increase the word count."

Moltar froze up a bit as he didn't catch the spinning pizza dough that was in the air. "Increase the word count!?"

Space Ghost chuckled as he nodded, finishing up his slice of bacon topped pizza. "Increase the word count."

"Why would you be interested in increasing the word count?" Rotor asked as he was placing spices on several pizzas that were about to go into the oven.

"Because... it's fun!" Space Ghost exclaimed, being showed with several different pizzas as Moltar and Rotor exchanged glances with each other, wondering where the pizzas that buried Space Ghost came from.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Welp, six hundred chapters. Six hundred chapters of this bizarre story about Silver The Hedgehog and all sorts of Sonic related and non Sonic related characters at the Pizza Hut, and several other locations thrown in to make things more unique. Getting to one hundred chapters was one thing, but as the bar was raised higher, it became more of an overall shock how far I've come in regards to this. So I'm going to stop running my trap and let you enjoy the rest of the fanfic. And I did this at the end as opposed to the beginning to change the pace. Thanks for reading this far!


	601. Chapter 601: Blue Coast 1

Vector The Crocodile knocked down the office door as he wrapped his right arm around Silver The Hedgehog. "Silver! I got good news!"

"What is it, Vex?" Silver asked as he blinked, holding a white cardboard box of pizza.

Vector rolled his left hand about as he turned to Silver. "I just got a memo from Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus! Apparently, to justify posting several chapters in a row in a single day, the author is going to have a particular plotline going on for several chapters apart!"

"...A storyline?" Silver gawked as he blinked, shaking his head. "_...Now?_ In this story, of all things?"

"That's right! And he said that until we reach chapter 700, we're going to do this as a way to have updates!" Vector stated as he took a slice of the nearby bacon topped pizza and munching on it, nodding his head. "So with that said, we have an order from the Blue Coast Zone!"

"The Blue Coast Zone?" Silver gawked as he winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Doesn't that place have hang gliders?"

"Yes, well..." Vector stated as he cleared his throat, moving his hands about as he continued explaining to Silver. "That's for another time and another place! Right now, just see to it that you get there and deliver the pineapple topped pizzas! All five of them!"

"**Five** pineapple topped pizzas?" Silver stated in shock as he tilted his head to the right. "Gee, I don't know if I should go alone on this one..."

"I'll come with you." Espio The Chameleon stated as he placed his right hand on Silver's shoulder, moving his left hand about. "I want to have an excuse to leave this place."

"Great, then it's settled!" Vector exclaimed as he laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Silver _mah boi_, you and Espio will head to the Blue Coast Zone starting tomorrow morning!"

Silver and Espio glanced at each other, smiling as they turned to Vector and nodded, finishing their night at the Pizza Hut.


	602. Chapter 602: Blue Coast 2

Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy were all sitting together at the green table closest to the green counter on the Pizza Hut's second floor, with Amy Rose burping loudly as Shadow sipped some of his Diet Dr. Pepper, while Knuckles munched down on his third slice of cracked pepper and garlic seasoned pizza.

"Man, this pizza was good!" Amy commented as she patted her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand, narrowing her eyes as she smiled. "The guys really know how to stuff up a girl."

"Well, Toadette and Charmy have vastly improved, I'll give them that." Shadow commented as he glanced to his right to see Scourge scrubbing the floor with a mop, closing his eyes as he sipped more of his Diet Dr. Pepper. "I wonder where Silver and Espio went off to."

"Vex mentioned something about the Blue Coast Zone," Knuckles stated as he continued gobbling on his pizza, with Amy slightly grossed out as Knuckles wiped his mouth with his right hand. "He said that this story will have a bit more plot lines involved this time around."

* * *

Silver was making his way towards the Blue Coast Zone, with Espio tagging along with him as they were heading eastward, both of the anthropomorphic animals in the Red Canyon racecourse, noticing the sunset shining on them as they went through the tropical waterfalls, with Espio tossing several of his ninja stars at the E-10000G robots that populated the area. Silver continued to hold onto the five boxes of pineapple topped pizzas as he hovered across the actual red colored canyon below, using his green psychic to grab Espio as they watched the E-10000G robots explode from the edge.

"Good save," Espio commented to Silver as he folded his purple arms together.

Silver chuckled as he glanced at Espio. "Thanks, Esp. I have to admit, you did good destroying those robots that were firing missiles at us."

Espio scoffed as he rolled his hands. "Heh, well, you know..." He remarked, feeling a bit sheepish as Silver chuckled alongside him.


	603. Chapter 603: Blue Coast 3

Space Ghost was munching on a sausage topped pizza as he looked around the kitchen, being genuinely puzzled as he scratched the top of his head with his left hand, holding his slice of pizza with his right hand.

"Hmmm... that's strange. Silver and Espio are both gone." Space Ghost commented as he rubbed his chin, geninely curious as he tilted his head up. "Quite strange, indeed. I just wonder what those two are up to..."

* * *

Silver and Espio managed to reach the Blue Coast Zone, with the two of them riding on the same hang glider as they went around the tropical area, with Silver using his psychic to hold the five cardboard boxes of pizzas in the air as the two landed on a grassy plateau, with Silver grabbing three boxes of pizza and Espio taking the other two.

"So, where exactly did Vector say the pizzas were to be delivered to?" Espio asked as he turned to Silver.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, about that..." He chuckled nervously as he closed his eyes. "Vex didn't bother to tell me who or where to deliver it to."

Espio narrowed his eyes at Silver in annoyance. "So basically, we have absolutely no idea who to deliver the pizza to."

Silver nodded his head in response. Espio growled as he slapped his right hand on his face.

"Damn it, Vector... when I get back, I'm going to use your head as a dart board..." Espio muttered lowly in annoyance as he and Silver then went to check the various huts scattered around the beachy front, spotting seagulls, Huckit Crabs, and Crabbers on the beach, watching the salty sea waves coming in onto the shoreline.


	604. Chapter 604: Get That Hedgehog! 1

Silver stretched his arms as he placed both of his hands on the counter, with Espio and Charmy working on making several different pizzas as Scourge was moping the floor in the dining area of the second floor, having just cleaned the first floor.

"Man, making pizzas can sure get tiring," Silver commented as he blinked a couple of times. "I definitely needed a break from it."

Vector suddenly popped out of the cash register, apparently money diving as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Good news, Silver mah boi! I got some deliveries here in Station Square for you to do!" He exclaimed with such happiness in his tone.

"Oh joy..." Silver sarcastically mumbled as he rolled his eyes, feeling exhausted as Vector heartily laughed.

Scratch and Grounder both were waiting outside of the Pizza Hut, planning to knock out Silver.

"**Ba ha**, _ha ha_! Boy is he gonna get it!" Scratch exclaimed as he held a shovel.

Grounder scratched the back of his head with his right mechanical hand, also holding a shovel in his left hand. "I don't get it, Scratch. Why are we still doing this?"

"Because stupid, our business isn't doing as well as the Pizza Hut!" Scratch exclaimed as he slammed Grounder on the head with his shovel.

Grounder groaned in pain as he shook his head. "Ouch... you didn't have to smash me so hard..."

The Pizza Hut doors opened, and both Scratch and Grounder prepared to hit whoever came out, hoping it was Silver. They then smashed, only to hit each other with their own shovels as they were reduced to scrap heap, with Toadette stepping out, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza as she looked at the broken Scratch and Grounder, meekly shrugging as she kept munching on her pizza, with Silver walking out with a couple boxes of pizzas. The Nintendo 64 logo then walked into the Pizza Hut, exchanging glances with Toadette as it continued walking inside, with Toadette meekly shrugging as she went back in.


	605. Chapter 605: Get That Hedgehog! 2

Shadow finished munching on his slice of his favorite kind of pizza, black olives and pepperoni, with Knuckles stuffing slices of sausage pizza down his mouth with no end. He folded his arms as he murmured.

"Knux, your stomach is like a black hole." Shadow commented as he folded his arms together. "Do you ever take a break from eating?"

Knuckles laughed at Shadow as he continued eating pizza, with Shadow shrugging in response as he simply shook his head.

* * *

Silver was in Station Square's eastern side, delivering pizzas as instructed by Vector while Scratch and Grounder were following him in a tight yellow car.

"This was a stupid idea," Scratch groaned as he glared at Grounder. "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"You said that the vehicle didn't matter," Grounder commented on as they parked close towards the house that Silver was at. "We're just here to get that silver colored hedgehog, remember?"

Silver turned around to glance at the car, tilting his head to the right as he noticed that Scratch and grounder were failing to hide in the car. Sighing, Silver activated his psychic power, lifting the car and then chucking them in the air, resuming his duty as Scratch and Grounder screamed, falling into a tree as the car exploded into flames, with Scratch and Grounder screaming in pain.


	606. Chapter 606: Get That Hedgehog! 3

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Charmy asked as he held a plate containing chilli pizza above his head with both of his hands, buzzing in the air.

Espio was sitting at the table with Shadow and Knuckles, on his break as he was reading the newspaper. "Beats me. He said that he was taking the day off."

"Well good for him! He gets to have an entire day all to himself, as usual!" Knuckles exclaimed as he shook a can of Diet Dr. Thunder, opening it only to have the soda hit his face, knocking him back on the floor as Charmy giggled, with everyone else chuckling as Knuckles groaned.

"Oh Knuckles, you are so out of it." Shadow commented as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza. "Now if only Silver was here for this..."

Charmy was about to say something, when Vector was carrying several green model toy trains with his hands, causing everyone to look at the humanoid crocodile oddly. All the green toy trains had yellow railings and the words 'Grand Sexy Money Train' imprinted on all of them in yellow, scripted words.

Vector shifted his eyes nervously as he shook his head. "Look, I'm having a little private time to myself. Give me a break." He then walked past Knuckles, shaking his head. "And I'm guessing the friggin' hobos attacked. Scourge, get your green hairy butt out here and clean up aisle four!"

Scourge growled as he got the mop and bucket ready, sulking over to Knuckles, who went to the washroom to wash the soda off of him.

* * *

Silver was on his way towards the harbor as Scratch and Grounder were literally on top of the stop light, both of them holding nets as they snickered.

"All right, Grounder, prepare to net him in three... two..." Scratch counted as he leaned forward.

Grounder rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, holding his net in his left hand. "Shouldn't we just go snag him now instead of waiting?"

"I can hear you two, you know." Silver commented as he placed his right hand on his hip, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes, holding three boxes of pepperoni pizzas inside white cardboard boxes with his left hand.

Scratch and Grounder screamed as they fell off the stop light, landing on the streets as they were mixed up with each other. As they tried to get free, they were knocked into the air by Sonic, who was running away yet again from the crazy GUN Truck, which plowed through several apartments. Silver blinked in shock as he shrugged, heading westward as Scratch and Grounder landed back on the ground, breaking apart as they groaned in pain.

"We... hate... that... hedgehog..." Scratch and Grounder bemoaned as their mechanical parts were run over by various vehicles passing by.


	607. Chapter 607: Giant Pizza Mechs 1

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as Toadette sighed, placing her right hand on her stomach as she was walking towards the Pizza Hut. "Gosh, am I hungry... first thing I better do is make a pizza for myself so I won't go famished all day..."

As she continued heading eastward, she glanced to her right to see Sonic and Jet The Hawk racing each other on hoverboards, with Toadette shrugging as she continued heading towards the Pizza Hut. Much to her dismay, going around the block, she found a wrecked GUN Truck blocking off the street, causing traffic to be directed elsewhere. She pouted as she shook her head, being in disbelief.

"Unbelievable! The road's blocked off!" Toadette grumbled as she shook her arms angrily, shaking her head. "I guess I'll have to fly my way over!"

Spinning her pink pigtails together, she flew over the wreckage as she continued flying eastward.

* * *

Silver sighed as he handed Shadow his daily black olives and pepperoni pizza. "Here you go, Shadow. Just as the way you wanted." He stated lowly.

"Thanks, slave." Shadow stated as he took the pizza, noticing that Silver seemed out of it. "Are you okay?"

Silver sighed again as he placed both of his hands on his face. "Not really... I keep wondering how long I'm going to be working here."

Shadow meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "You got several hours still. Don't think too hard on it."

"I'm not referring to that," Silver commented as he caused Shadow to halt, moving his hands about. "I've been working here for several long solid years now, and I've been thinking of the possibilities of trying out a new job to help build up an impressive resume..."

Shadow raised his right eyelid with interest. "So... there's a chance that you might quit?"

"Possibly." Silver confirmed as he nodded his head, folding his arms together. "But I am willing to wait. There's no rush for me now."

As Shadow nodded back and headed towards his table, Cream came running up, panicking about as she had her hands on her face.

"Guys, it's terrible!" Cream exclaimed as she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "There's giant mechs in the sky in the shape of pizzas destroying the city!"

Silver and Shadow glanced at each other as Espio placed his newspaper down, with Knuckles finishing up his can of Diet Pepsi as the four anthropomorphic animals ran out of the Pizza Hut, to see huge, blue colored flying machines in the shape of pizzas, gawking in disbelief.


	608. Chapter 608: Giant Pizza Mechs 2

Silver, Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles could only watch in disbelief as the giant mechanical airships that had the appearance of giant pizzas were destroying Station Square, with the four anthropomorphic animals jumping into action as they were determined to stop it.

"**It's no use!**" Silver exclaimed as he hovered in the air using his green psychic power, using that same power to chuck several blasts of psychic at the mechs, barely doing any damage to it. "Damn, I'm barely doing anything to it at all! I guess it really IS no use!"

"Silver, you're such a _damn_ idiot," Shadow commented as he used Chaos Control, teleporting to the various giant mechs and destroying the machines from the inside, causing them to explode in a huge, fiery fashion.

Espio was jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper as he chucked several ninja stars at the mechs from the side, causing the cannons to focus their attention on him as they fired giant cannonballs, leaving huge dents in the skyscrapers.

Knuckles picked up several vehicles that were driving out of the area, chucking them at the giant mechs as he unintentionally caused the deaths of innocent people, with the people running away being in disbelief as Knuckles was willing to lose his moral control.

Watching from the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, Sonic munched on a slice of bacon topped pizza, his right hand on his hip as he shook his head, smirking.

"I could go and help them..." Sonic stated as he meekly shrugged, shaking his head. "But... this is too fun to pass up."

* * *

Back inside the Pizza Hut, Vector was placing more green dollar bills into the cash register, with Space Ghost barging in as he panted.

"Vex, there's more of those giant alien mechs coming!" Space Ghost exclaimed.

Vector laughed as he had his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Tad, there's no reason to worry about it! Mah boi Silver and the others have this under control."

But Vector underestimated the events that were transpiring, as the entire Pizza Hut was blasted by a laser from the blue colored mech above it, causing it to typically explode into fiery red and yellow flames.


	609. Chapter 609: Snowbound Delivery 1

Vector was counting all of the money the Pizza Hut has received for the day in his office, with it being close to midnight as he had the cash register in his office, with Espio walking in, moving his arms about.

"Boss, what the hell are you doing this time?" Espio asked as he was unfazed by Vector's usual odd behaviors.

Vector blinked as he glanced at the cash register, then back at Espio. "I'm counting my money, what else am I doing?"

Espio sighed as he placed his right hand on his left shoulder, his left hand on his face. "Why can't you just be normal like most bosses..."

"Because, that would be boring. And we can't have that!" Vector exclaimed as he turned forward, to see Space Ghost munching on bacon and pepperoni topped pizza. "And you, Tad. What are you still doing here?"

Space Ghost gulped half of the slice of pizza he had in his right hand, placing it down as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You said that I can do my show from here, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Vector commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, nodding his head. "On that note, I wonder how Silver is doing with that special pizza delivery I requested him to take to Vanilla..."

Espio and Space Ghost glanced at each other, then at Vector, who shrugged meekly in response.

"What? I'm sure he's all right!" Vector exclaimed in his defense as he went back to counting his money, with Espio shaking his head and leaving as Space Ghost continued eating his pizza, while preparing for his show, with Moltar coming up from the subway stop below.

* * *

"...I swear, one of these days, I'm going to get back at that croc," Silver muttered to himself angrily as he shivered, wearing no clothes as he was marching up a freezing, snow capped mountain, with it snowing harshly as he had a couple, special red white and blue stripped, American style cardboard boxes of pizzas in his hands, delivering it to Vanilla on Vector's request, who was staying at the wooden cabin at the base of the snow capped mountain's peak, somehow being able to withstand the harsh winds blowing fiercely around it.


	610. Chapter 610: Snowbound Delivery 2

Silver finally made it to the wooden cabin on the top of the snow capped mountain that Vanilla was staying in, somehow managing to brave through the horrendous snow storm that attempted to freeze him. Counting all four boxes of pizza to make sure he had them, Silver knocked on the front door a few times, with Vanilla opening it, gasping with joy as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh, if it isn't Silver The Hedgehog!" Vanilla exclaimed gleefully as she welcomed Silver in. "Come on in, you must be freezing."

Silver laughed as he handed Vanilla the boxes of pizza, with the silver colored hedgehog shaking his body to rid of the snow. "Believe me, that's not even half of it!"

As they approached the kitchen, of which was after Silver closed the front door shut, the two talked together at the dining table, with Vanilla munching on the hot bacon topped pizza as Silver told her all about the stuff that was occurring at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut since she left.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" Vanilla stated as she patted her mouth, having finished two of the four pizzas. "Mmm... you make delicious pizzas, Silver. How can I repay you?"

Silver chuckled as he moved his hands about. "Oh no, Mrs. Rabbit. Vector said that this was a special gift, for you from him."

"Wait... so Mr. Vector made these wonderful pizzas?" Vanilla gawked in dismay as she accidentally burped, chuckling as she slightly blushed, with Silver chuckling alongside her. "I have to pay a visit to the Pizza Hut and give Vector my thanks up close and personal..."

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut, Scourge was cleaning the floors on the second floor as he grumbled to himself in annoyance, while Shadow, Knuckles, and Espio all watched from the table, munching on slices of black olives and pepperoni pizza together, with Espio being on his break.

"Stupid Vector... stupid Pizza Hut..." Scourge growled as he shook his head. "What did I do to deserve this nonsense..."


	611. Chapter 611: Silver's Vacation 1

Shadow lifted a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, munching on it as he noticed it felt rather bland. He gulped down, murmuring as he shook his head.

"Shadow? What's wrong, man?" Charmy asked as he was watching the television screen with baseball playing on it. "You don't like it?"

Shadow sighed as he folded his arms together, turning to Charmy and shaking his head. "This pizza tastes a bit bland. You don't make it as good as Silver."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Knuckles asked after eating his second slice of pizza, burping a bit as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Charmy moved his hands about as he buzzed in the air. "Vector allowed him to take a vacation on the account of getting a warning from the Bully Business Bureau for making Silver work far too much."

"That seems... intriguing." Espio commented as he was working on making a new pizza pie on the kitchen counter, spinning it around. "I hope he has a good time with his vacation."

* * *

Silver was with Blaze in the Metal Harbor, smiling as they watched the ships sail past as the rocket lifted off into outer space.

"Now this is a vacation I'm willing to use as much time with as possible," Silver commented to Blaze as Blaze rested on Silver's shoulder, watching several rival ships firing at each other.


	612. Chapter 612: Silver's Vacation 2

"You know, I miss Silver." Knuckles admitted as he munched on a slice pepperoni pizza. "I hope his vacation is going swell."

"You know, I bet it is." Shadow commented as he rolled his left hand about, holding his own slice of pepperoni pizza in his right hand. "He's with Blaze. They're spending as much quality time with each other as possible."

"I doubt that." Espio chuckled as he was cleaning the counter with his right hand. "Knowing him, he'd probably goof up any chances of getting in touch with Blaze."

Shadow chuckled alongside Espio as Knuckles murmured, focusing on watching American football on the television screen.

* * *

Silver and Blaze were hang gliding in Seaside Hill, with both of them feeling nervous as they were on the same hang glider.

"I-I don't think t-this was a good idea, Silver!" Blaze exclaimed, having a fear of heights.

Silver chuckled sheepishly as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I concur. Even though I have psychic powers that let me hover as I please, I'm not much of a heights guy." He then wrapped his right arm around Blaze. "Just try your best to stay calm..."

Blaze screamed as she burned up briefly, causing Silver's right arm to catch on fire as he screamed, letting go and tumbling down towards the sea. Blaze gasped, jumping after Silver and grabbing him as they both dove beneath the waves.


	613. Chapter 613: Silver's Vacation 3

Silver and Blaze were running on the abandoned highway in the Crisis City, jumping over the cracks that caused the highway to break apart as the fiery red tornado was chasing after them.

"I don't know why it was a good idea to come back here!" Blaze exclaimed as she dodged the cars that were being pulled into the tornado's strong pull.

Silver jumped over the various debris that went along with the cars. "Well, it's been a long while since we were last here, and I wanted to see if anything here actually changed!" He then slipped on a piece of tin foil, landing on his face as he then got sucked up by the tornado.

Blaze gasped, jumping after Silver and grabbing his hands as she tried pulling him away, with the fiery tornado getting closer, threatening both of the anthropomorphic mammals.

* * *

The Pizza Hut in the Sonic Universe's Station Square was doing fine, with everything going normal when suddenly Space Ghost's Phantom Cruiser crashed into the top of the rooftop, causing it to explode into a bunch of fiery flames. Vector stepped out of his office, a slice of bacon topped pizza in his right hand as he munched on it, with Shadow and Knuckles both eating slices of black olives and pepperoni pizza, glancing up as Espio was placing several pizzas into the oven. Space Ghost groaned as he stumbled out, his right hand on his head.

"Ugh... that's the last time I quench my thirst with molten cheese..." Space Ghost groaned as he felt like barfing, rushing to the bathroom and puking in the urinal.

"Ewww!" Toadette, Charmy, and Amy all exclaimed in unison, the trio losing their appetite for pizza as they heard how loud Space Ghost's puking was, with everyone else exchanging disturbed, awkward glances with each other.


	614. Chapter 614: Silver's Vacation 4

"Hmm... this sausage topped pizza is good..." Vector The Crocodile admitted as he was having lunch with Shadow and Knuckles. "It just needs a bit more hot sauce on it..."

"When will they be back from their vacation?" Shadow The Hedgehog asked as he held a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza in his right hand. "It's been four days now."

"Soon, hopefully." Knuckles The Echidna admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have this bad feeling that something fruity is going to happen..."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat were both relaxing in the hot springs near the Coconut Mall to the east, with the two mammals sighing as they enjoyed their time together in the soothing hot waters.

"Hey Silver." Blaze asked as she turned to Silver.

"Yes, Blaze?" Silver replied, tilting his head to the right. "What's up?"

"This definitely was a great vacation we had." Blaze admitted as she held her hands together, turning her head to Silver.

Silver smiled as he nodded his head in agreement, both of them closing their eyes as they sighed of relief.

Later on, back at the Sonic Universe's Station Square, Silver and Blaze came back to the Pizza Hut, only to see it covered in bananas.

* * *

"_What the hell!?_" Silver and Blaze in unison as they placed both of their hands on their own faces. "What happened to the Pizza Hut!?"

A mutated banana with a black pirate's hat appeared, pointing at the two anthropomorphic mammals. "Arr, this Pizza Hut be ours now! You shall fall to the might of the great **Captain Peely!**"

"Captain Peely?" Silver gawked as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "Wait a minute... mutated bananas? Hasn't that happened here before...?"

He and Blaze were then attacked by other mutated bananas, with them covering the two in ripe peels. with Captain Peely laughing proudly as he folded his incredibly lanky brown arms together.


	615. Chapter 615: Banana Attack 1

Captain Peely, the ruthless leader of the mutated bananas, laughed evilly as he stood on the Pizza Hut's rooftop. He had the entire Pizza Hut transformed into his personal lair, with bananas donned everywhere. "Mwa ha ha! My evil shall extend far beyond this place! First Station Square, then the world!"

"Then the universe!" A random mutated banana exclaimed, with all the other mutated bananas glancing at him, causing him to feel nervous.

"...Yes... the universe..." Captain Peely mumbled as he rubbed his chin, pointing eastward. "That's another topic for another day! For now, color this entire town yellow!"

The mutated bananas all cheered as they went to spread their banana joy to all of Station Square, using it for malicious chaos as Captain Peely laughed, watching from the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile in the subway stop below the Pizza Hut, most of the coworkers, plus Shadow and Knuckles, were hiding together in the kitchen, having closed off the staircase to prevent the mutated bananas from coming down. Coincidentally, they were all hiding in the kitchen, with several different pizzas lying on the counter and being in the ovens.

"There has to be a way to defeat them!" Vector exclaimed as he slammed his right hand onto his left hand. "But how?"

Shadow munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza he saved from earlier, moving his right hand about while holding the pizza in his left hand. "We could just disguise ourselves as mutated bananas and sneak our way up there."

"Yeah, but who's actually dumb enough to go through all that trouble?" Espio asked as he had his arms folded.

The group thought as they turned to Silver, who gawked as he waved his hands at them.

"No way! I've been placed in stupid things before," Silver commented as he shook his head as well, "But there's nowhere you're dressing me up as a banana!"

"Oh come on, Silver! Do it for the team!" Knuckles exclaimed as he raised his shovel that he somehow pulled out of nowhere.

Space Ghost raised his right fist in agreement. "Yeah! You're the heart and soul of all of us, who serve as the heart and soul of the Pizza Hut, Silver! You can do it!"

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his arms. "I don't think I can do it, guys... _it's no use_..."

"Sure you can!" Charmy exclaimed as he buzzed over to Silver, hugging him tightly. "I'll go up and help you out!"

Vector laughed as he pointed at Charmy. "See? Even the Charmster is willing to go with you!" He then murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "But who else...?"

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly, causing everyone to look at Toadette. Toadette gulped, placing both of her hands on her grumbling stomach.

"W-why are you all l-looking at me like that?" Toadette asked, feeling awkward as she began to sweat nervously.

Espio smirked as he rubbed his wrists. "I think I have a plan to make this all work out..." He stated with a chuckle, his eyes gleaming as Toadette began trembling. 


	616. Chapter 616: Banana Attack 2

Silver sighed in annoyance as he had his arms folded, being in a banana costume. "This is seriously one of the stupidest things we've done at the Pizza Hut."

"Silver, you have been placed in stupid situations for well over six hundred chapters now." Shadow explained as he had a half finished slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza hanging in his right hand, moving his left hand about. "You should be used to this."

"Shit, _rock_, **yeah!**" Knuckles exclaimed in agreement as he pulled out a hot sausage topped pizza that he just warmed up from one of the ovens. "Besides, you have psychic powers! You can convince these mutated bananas you're one of them?"

"Yeah, me maybe, but what about these two?" Silver retorted as he pointed at Charmy and Toadette, who also had banana costumes on.

"I hope I can take this off soon. I have to go to the bathroom..." Toadette admitted as she had her hands behind her back.

Charmy nodded in agreement as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "I know what you mean. I don't think I can hold in my gas any further..."

"I thought insects didn't fart." Rotor commented as he was playing cards with Moltar on the floor.

Vector stood up, shaking his head as he had his hands on his hips. "That doesn't matter! Get up there and sabotage those mutated bananas!" He exclaimed as he chucked the three costumed characters over the barricade blocking off the stairs, with the three heading up as the others watched.

Meanwhile on the first and second floors of the Pizza Hut, everything was wrecked, with banana fruit and banana peels splattered everywhere as the mutated bananas laughed in their supremacy, with Captain Peely being proud as he laughed heartily.


	617. Chapter 617: Banana Attack 3

Silver, Charmy, and Toadette, all costumed in yellow banana suits, managed to reach the first floor, where they were behind a line of mutated bananas, with there being seventeen rows of them, all of them standing tall as they were listening to Captain peely, who was marching at the western wall, all the green tables and other entertaining venues knocked aside.

"All right, let's get this straight," Captain Peely stated as he marched in front of the mutated bananas. "We have all of Station Square under our control, and now we have to make it so that everything is bananas!"

"Man, I don't think I can hold it in anymore..." Charmy admitted, feeling pressure in his gut. "I'm feeling so much gas I could pop..."

"Speak for yourself." Toadette grumbled as she had her arms folded, rolling her eyes. "If I don't go to the little girl's room soon, I'm going to wet myself."

Silver tried calming both Charmy and Toadette. "Guys, just hold back your potty habit. We have to get the Pizza Hut back from these freaks," He whispered, so that none of the other mutated bananas would hear them.

The other guys were still in the subway stop, munching on pizzas that were taken out of the ovens as they were hoping that the trio would make things work.

"Silver, Charmy, mah bois..." Vector stated while gobbling a slice of bacon topped pizza. "Don't screw this up..."


	618. Chapter 618: Banana Attack 4

"How are the guys doing up there?" Rotor asked as he snatched a slice of one of the different pizzas, with it being sausage topped.

Vector gulped down on the last of a bacon topped pizza as he snatched up a slice of a black olives and pepperoni pizza from Shadow. "I don't know. We should have sent a camera or some kind of electronic to hear what was occurring up there."

"Hopefully Charmy's not flousing things up." Espio commented as he was meditating, his arms and legs crossed as he had his eyes closed.

Back upstairs, the trio was trying their best to keep their guard up as they were trying to think of a way to catch the mutated bananas off guard, but Charmy had to fart superbad while Toadette had to pee, leaving only Silver to actually focus. A solid hour after Captain Peely was explaining the battle plan in full detail, with the hour itself feeling like hours, Charmy groaned as he had his hands on his stomach, with Toadette still needing to badly pee as Silver groaned, his arms folded as he couldn't think.

"I can't... hold it in anymore!" Charmy exclaimed as he tore off his banana costume.

"Charmy, no!" Silver and Toadette exclaimed in unison as they placed their hands on their heads.

All the mutated bananas gasped, as did Silver and Toadette, while Charmy Bee farted loudly, sighing of relief as he smiled, rubbing his stomach with his right hand.

"Ahhh... sweet relief." Charmy admitted as he had his eyes lowered, feeling relieved. "That's the last time I chug chilli dogs down my mouth!"

Toadette groaned as she shook her head, sensing the gross scent of Charmy's flatulence. "Eww... that tears it, if Charmy gets to fart, then I get to pee!" She exclaimed as she dashed to the bathroom, closing the door shut.

Silver then watched as all the mutated bananas looked at him, with the hedgehog chuckling sheepishly as he raised his hands up in defense. "Let's not get rough, guys..."

"Not rough, eh?" Captain Peely exclaimed as he pointed at Silver. "Get him!"

The cover had been blown. Silver groaned in disbelief.


	619. Chapter 619: Banana Attack 5

Silver sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, shrugging. "Oh, _it's no use_. Take this!" He then grabbed all of the mutated bananas with his green psychic power, including Captain Peely, who screamed at Silver as he demanded to be let down. Silver turned to Charmy. "Go and sting them, Charm!"

Charmy gulped as he placed his hands on his face. "I... I don't know." He whimpered as he trembled in the air.

"If you can let out a big fart without caring for your surroundings, then you can sting these bananas with no problem." Silver commented as he narrowed his eyes at Charmy, being annoyed at the gassy bee.

Charmy sighed as he dropped his head in defeat. "Oh, if you insist." Taking a breath, he buzzed towards the mutated bananas held in the air, attacking them with his stinger as they all screamed in pain, with Captain Peely being the highest pitched.

Down below, the group cheered as they heard the mutated bananas being in pain, knowing that Silver and Charmy were doing their job.

* * *

Several minutes later, things returned to normal at the Pizza Hut, with everyone back to their regular positions. Station Square was in the process of being cleaned up, with everything completely covered in bananas and banana peels as the Pizza Hut was back in business.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal." Silver commented as he handed a full pie of black olives and pepperoni pizza to Shadow.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I concur. Maybe things can finally be more normal and less weird." He replied.

Toadette came out of the bathroom, a loud flush heard as she dusted her pink dress, the banana costume off. She walked past Silver and Shadow, pointing at the bathroom. "I wouldn't go in there for a few minutes." She commented as she headed behind the counter.

Silver and Shadow gave each other weird looks as an Eggpawn strolled into the bathroom, only to run out screaming in terror.


	620. Chapter 620: Metal Madness 1

Night time at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut.

"Well, I just came back from that new lost world SEGA keeps hyping about." Sonic commented as he placed a hot and fresh pepperoni pizza on the green counter.

"And how was it?" Silver walked, sitting with Shadow at the green table closest to the counter, his arms folded as he was taking a break from making pizza.

Sonic meekly shrugged as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Honestly? Meh. It was basically the same stuff I've seen before, only more boring. And shaped like spheres."

"So it was spherical?" Shadow commented as he gulped, munching on the last slice of his black olives and pepperoni pizza, preparing to have the second pie of pizza that was exactly the same.

"You could say something like that." Sonic remarked as he rolled his right hand around.

Silver raised his right hand as he blinked. "And what about those new enemies you fought?"

Sonic scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Boring, I fight jokes like them all the time. Though I did appreciate the help I got from Amy and Knuckles."

"So that's where they went..." Shadow murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Suddenly, the entire Pizza Hut began to shake violently. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all gawked as they fell on the floor, with the customers panicking.

"What's happening!?" Silver exclaimed as he looked around frantically, his hands over his head.

Suddenly a giant blue colored, dragon like metal machine appeared out of the ground, looming over the Pizza Hut. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ran up onto the rooftop to see it, gasping in shock.

"All living things kneel before your master!" The creature exclaimed in a robotic voice, roaring loudly afterwards, loud enough to shake all of Station Square.

"Holy shit, what is that thing!?" Silver exclaimed, understandably being in shock.

Vector ran up onto the rooftop, gawking as he looked at the giant machine beast before him. He shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Aww hell, not the Metal Madness again!"


	621. Chapter 621: Metal Madness 2

Metal Madness roared loudly as he fired his back spikes everywhere, causing them to fly as the pedestrians on the streets below ran for their lives, with the spikes hitting the buildings and causing them to collapse. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Vector all looked at the metallic, dragon like beast as they wondered what to do.

"We gotta do something!" Sonic exclaimed as he moved his hands. "We gotta find a way to stop making him move!"

Vector clapped his hands together as he got an idea. "I know what to do! Silver, get a pizza, and then follow me!"

Silver shrugged meekly. "Whatever you say, Vex!" Chucking a few green colored psychic blasts at Metal Madness, Silver rushed down back to the second floor of the Pizza Hut, grabbing the entire pie of black olives and pepperoni pizza that Shadow was going to eat, heading back onto the rooftop.

"Hey, that's my pizza!" Shadow exclaimed as he watched Vector and Silver head towards the Metal Madness monster.

Metal Madness roared as he fired off more spikes, with Silver using his psychic to hover around the monster, having Vector in his green psychic power as well. The two them went onto the back of the Metal Madness, with Vector climbing towards his mouth and opening it up.

"Now, Silver! Shove it in!" Vector exclaimed.

Silver nodded as he tossed the entire pizza into the mouth of the Metal Madness, firing a blast of green psychic to help even the odds as Vector then slammed the jaws shut, crushing it with both of his strong hands. Silver and Vector then jumped off, managing to land on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut as Metal Madness was unable to roar, exploding into a thousand metallic pieces as it broke through several more skyscrapers, causing collateral damage to Station Square.

Silver panted as he wiped his forehead with his right hand. "Phew... glad we got that out of the way."

"You took my pizza!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

Sonic scoffed as he moved his hands about. "Oh relax, you faker. You can always get a new pizza."

"It doesn't matter!" Shadow growled as he began transforming. "That was _my_ pizza... **MY PIZZA...!**"

Shadow roared as he somehow turned into the Devil Doom, causing the three others to gawk in despair as he began firing darkness everywhere.

"Well, I guess you better go back in there and rev up those pizzas," Vector stated to Silver.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he dropped his arms by his side, shaking his head. "Just another typical night at our Pizza Hut."


	622. Chapter 622: Coney Island Delivery 1

A slow day at the Station Square Pizza Hut, as Silver was munching on a slice of bacon topped pizza he made for himself behind the kitchen counter, taking a break from working when suddenly Vector exited his office, approaching Silver.

"Silver The Hedgehog, I got a mission for you!" Vector exclaimed as he moved his lanky arms about.

Silver placed his right hand on his hip. "A mission, huh? What is it?" He remarked bluntly.

"I need you..." Vector started as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, rolling his left hand. "...To head to Coney Island in New York City."

"**New York!?**" Silver gawked as he moved his hands about. "But why? What's so special about that place?"

Vector smirked as he patted Silver on the head. "It's a treasured place, Silver mah boi. Plus, I have an old friend there who lives by the legendary Coney Island Cyclone!"

"You mean the old wooden roller coaster we rode on together back in 2007?" Silver admitted as he rubbed the back of his head, shaking his head. "Oh, I don't know, Vex..."

"Don't worry, Silver! Toadette will accompany you!" Vector stated as he snapped his fingers, with Toadette emerging out of the bathroom, whistling innocently as the toilet flushed.

"Man, for the world's yummiest bagel, it goes right through you," Toadette admitted as she dusted off her dress, placing her hands behind her back as she walked up to Silver and Vector. "So, what's up, guys? What are we doing?"

Silver and Vector glanced at each other, then back at Toadette, who blinked a couple of times in pure innocence as Vector took a slice of the bacon topped pizza Silver was eating.


	623. Chapter 623: Coney Island Delivery 2

Shadow and Amy Rose were having black olives and pepperoni pizza together, with Sonic and Knuckles having a foot race against each other in the Resort Island.

"It feels nice being able to eat pizza together, Shadow," Amy admitted as she munched on her slice of pizza, gulping down and burping as she blinked. "You know, I wouldn't think that it would be great to be away from Sonic for a while!"

Shadow chuckled as he held his slice of pizza with his left hand, nodding his head. "Yeah. Being without that faker definitely is a nice change of pace."

"Speaking of no hedgehogs, where's Silver?" Amy asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Shadow wagged his right index finger as he winked at Amy. "Oh, hey went to Coney Island in New York City with Toadette to do a special pizza delivery for Vector."

* * *

Silver and Toadette were high in the sky, with Silver using his green psychic power to hover and Toadette using her pink pigtails to fly as the two were in New York City, heading right towards Brooklyn as they were going to Coney Island, with Silver holding two yellow colored cardboard boxes of bacon and sausage topped pizza.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I imagined it!" Toadette exclaimed as her eyes widened with joy.

"Well, of course. You're not going to see the world in books and pictures." Silver chuckled as he turned to Toadette. "You're going to find it out here, in the open wild."

As the two landed on the sandy beach of Coney Island, the two turned around, ignoring all of the sunbathing humans as they headed towards the boardwalk. As tempting as it was to relax on the sandy beach, Silver and Toadette had a job to do.

"So, where is this guy that Vector was friends with again?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Silver murmured as he shook his head, looking at the new Luna Park before him. "I don't know... Vex mentioned that he might be on West 5th Street on Neptune Avenue. Or West 8th Street on Neptune Avenue, I'm not sure exactly."

"Before we go, can we ride the Cyclone at least once?" Toadette asked as she held her hands together, widening her eyes in a cute manner. "I've never ridden on such a classic before."


	624. Chapter 624: Coney Island Delivery 3

"Attention, everyone in the Pizza Hut!" Vector exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention on the first floor. "Today, all pizzas are going for half price!"

The customers waiting in line exclaimed with joy as Vector handed them pizza after pizza, noticing that the Pizza Hut was getting more sales as several of the same customers came back to order more food.

"I have to admit, this was pretty crafty of me." Vector stated to Charmy as he chuckled, snatching a slice of bacon topped pizza and munching on it. "I hope that Silver's having the same amount of luck that we're having now."

* * *

Back in Coney Island in New York City, Silver and Toadette were on West 8th Street, going underneath the huge elevated subway station as they headed towards the northern direction, searching for Vector's old friend.

"I'm really disappointed that we're not riding the Cyclone," Toadette admitted as she walked next to Silver on the hedgehog's right side. "I so wanted to ride the Cyclone! It's a legend!"

Silver patted Toadette on the head. "Don't fret, Toadette. Before we head back, we'll ride on the Cyclone. Promise." He winked.

Suddenly, thunder boomed in the air as Silver and Toadette glanced at each other, starting to run as they attempted to beat the storm, with the rain starting to pour from the northern direction, ironically enough.


	625. Chapter 625: Coney Island Delivery 4

Shadow was eating a slice of his favorite kind of pizza, black olives and pepperoni, as Scourge was cleaning up the floor with a mop, grumbling.

"Man, this bites!" Scourge exclaimed as he shook his head. "I should have just stuck to being a cruel bastard to everyone!"

Shadow smirked as he finished up his slice of pizza, folding his arms together as he faced Scourge. "You know, there is a way to cause chaos while being forced to work here."

"And what's the perk to that?" Scourge asked as he rested his hands on his chin, which he had resting on the top of the mop.

Shadow smirked as he narrowed his eyes, wagging his right index finger. "You'll see." He then chuckled, with Scourge leaning in to listen to Shadow's sneaky suggestions.

* * *

Silver and Toadette were trying to beat the pouring rain in Coney Island, heading towards the train station on West 6th Street and Neptune Avenue as they headed up the green stairs on the left side of the street.

"Where is this dude?" Silver asked as he then bumped into a green and purple colored Dribbler. "Ouch! Watch it, buddy!"

The Dribbler turned around, moving his mechanical arms. "I can say the same back to you, buddy!" He then squinted, recognizing Silver after seeing the boxes of pizza. "Wait a minute... you're that silver colored hedgehog that works at that Pizza Hut from Station Square!"

Toadette blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Silver, you don't think that this guy could be Vector's old friend, do you?"

"Vector? That old croc from the Chaotix Detective Agency?" The Dribbler laughed as he shook his head. "I haven't seen that guy ever since he came to the Speed Slider portion of Isolated Island!"

"Isolated Island..." Silver pinpointed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "That's the place where Vector teamed up with the other Chaotix members and Knuckles to beat Eggman."

"You remember that?" Toadette asked as she gasped, both of her hands on her face.

Silver glanced at Toadette, his right hand now on his hip. "Vex tells me a lot of interesting tidbits about his life." He then turned to the Dribbler. "You have a name?"

"Yes, actually." The Dribbler commented, moving his mechanical arms about. "I'm Mr. Drib."

Silver and Toadette narrowed their eyes as they glanced at each other, then back at Mr. Drib.

"Original the name, do not steal," Silver commented as Toadette nodded her head in agreement, with Mr. Drib feeling somewhat insulted as he murmured.


	626. Chapter 626: Coney Island Delivery 5

Silver, Toadette, and Mr. Drib the Dribbler all left the elevated subway station at Neptune Avenue as they headed back to the Cyclone to ride on it, after Mr. Drib ate the pizza that Silver delivered to him for Vector. Mr. Drib told Silver and Toadette of the old times he had spent with Vector back on the unoriginality named Isolated Island.

"Do you have to go back to Station Square so soon?" Mr. Drib asked as he faced Silver.

Silver nodded as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Unfortunately, yeah. Vex will have a heart attack if we don't get going."

Mr. Drib smiled as he waved his pincer. "Well, all right. Say hi to that croc for me."

Silver and Toadette nodded as they waved goodbye to Mr. Drib, with Toadette flying in the air as Silver grabbed her by the arms.

"I still regret not riding the Cyclone..." Toadette sighed as she frowned.

Silver smirked as he glanced up. "Don't worry. We'll always get the chance to do so in the future." He commented as he nodded his head. "Just be patient."

* * *

Back at the Pizza Hut in Station Square, Scourge and Shadow were both causing a mess as the entire restaurant was covered in different topped pizzas, with the customers laughing as Vector was snoozing in his office. Espio and Charmy only watched as they wondered what to do.

"What should we do?" Charmy asked as he turned to Espio.

Espio rolled his eyes as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, munching on it. "Nothing, except wait for the chapter to end."


	627. Chapter 627: Scourge The Scourge 1

Silver was at the Station Square Pizza Hut, working on several different pizzas as Scourge The Hedgehog came by, his green arms crossed as he smirked, being up to no good.

"So, how was Coney Island?" Scourge asked as he chuckled. "Did you get your jollies?"

Silver nodded his head as he glanced up at Scourge. "No, I didn't get jollies, but it was fine altogether. We didn't get to ride any rides, we just did what Vector requested. Bumped into an old friend, had some fun..." He then picked up a finished pepperoni pizza. "Anyway, what about you?"

Scourge chuckled as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Oh, I learned a couple of things from Shadow..." He then snapped his fingertips. Suddenly, a bucket containing oil fell on Silver, who gawked as he was completely soaked in gasoline. Scourge then pulled out a lit match out of nowhere, placing it on top of Silver's quills, causing the silver colored hedgehog to catch on fire. Silver screamed as the red and yellow flames spread all over his body, with Scourge laughing his head off as Silver jumped into one of the toilets in the bathroom, the gross water getting rid of the burns.

"_Damn..._ he's got me beat." Shadow commented as he watched alongside Knuckles, who dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Espio shook his head as he continued moping the floor, with Scourge laughing his head off at Silver's expense.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cream?" Amy asked in the Pizza Hut as she was on the first floor.

All of the customers she asked shook their heads as Amy sighed in despair, dropping her head.

"Oh Cream, wherever you are..." Amy mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes, "Please don't be in any trouble..."

Cream was inside Vector's office, money diving alongside the green croc himself as they were seeing who could swim around the huger amount of yellow and silver colored coins and green dollar bills first.


	628. Chapter 628: Scourge The Scourge 2

Silver was on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, cleaning up the amount of debris that was left over on the rooftop as Scourge popped back up, his arms crossed.

Silver sighed as he glared at Scourge. "Oh great. What do you want this time?"

"Oh, nothing." Scourge stated as he approached Silver, moving his arms about. "I just wanted to apologize about the incident that occurred earlier."

"Wait, really?" Silver stated as his eyes lit up. "You're not lying, are you?"

Scourge nodded as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Of course not. Why would I lie to a good friend?"

Several seconds passed by as Scourge pointed at the clear blue sky towards the northern direction.

"**Look, Silver, an alien!**" Scourge exclaimed, trying to get a reaction.

Silver narrowed his eyes at Scourge. "Nice try, Scourge, I'm not that gullible." He confirmed.

"Damn... well..." Scourge thought as he noticed someone humming, pointing at a random Egg Pawn humming to himself. "Look at that guy, he's like humming something stupid!"

Silver glanced at the Egg Pawn, squinting his eyes. "All he's doing is having a jolly good time." He then turned his head to Scourge, only to get his face plastered by a crusty sausage topped pizza, with the pizza extra cheesy as Scourge laughed his head off, pointing at Silver with both of his hands as Silver sighed in annoyance.

* * *

"Hmm." Shadow chuckled as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, holding it in his left hand.

Sonic sped past Shadow as he folded his arms together, tapping his right foot several times. "All right, what did you do this time?"

Shadow chuckled as he looked up at Sonic, opening his eyes. "Scourge learns so fast from a little teaching. He's definitely enjoying his presence here much more."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he zipped back into the kitchen, carrying several pizzas and giving them to the customers waiting in line on the Pizza Hut's second floor.


	629. Chapter 629: Scourge The Scourge 3

Silver sighed as he sat down at the same table as Shadow and Knuckles, with the two of them glancing at each other and then back at Silver, as usual munching on black olives and pepperoni pizza.

"Scourge is really getting you good," Shadow commented as he finished gulping on his pizza. "You noticed?"

Silver sighed in annoyance as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "Well of course. He's becoming the second coming of you." He commented, glaring at Shadow as he knew that the black hedgehog had something to do with Scourge's recent activity.

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle as he opened his eyes, nodding his head as he moved his hands about. "I feel somewhat satisfied. I managed to influence someone."

"Yeah, but why can't you do that for a good cause?" Knuckles asked as he was munching on his slice of pizza.

As Shadow was about to answer Knuckles, Silver was knocked out cold from several ceiling tiles that fell on his head, landing on his back. Shadow and Knuckles blinked in astonishment as Scourge laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"Man, this job got a hell lot more tolerable!" He laughed as he then snuck up on Amy, giving her a wedgie as he ran downstairs, with Amy screaming in pain.


	630. Chapter 630: Scourge The Scourge 4

Silver was working on making new pizzas as usual, when suddenly a bucket full of oil spilled on his head, with Scourge laughing.

"There! You have much needed hair gel!" Scourge taunted as he slapped Silver on the back. "You look better than ever, slick!"

Silver growled as he turned to Scourge. "You know what, I had just about had it with you tormenting me at every corner at every second like Shadow. Don't you have better things to be doing?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Scourge grabbed a nearby pie of extra cheesy pizza and smashed it in Silver's face, taking a match and chucking it at Silver's head, causing the silver colored hedgehog to completely catch on fire, with him running around the kitchen screaming as Scourge laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Scourge was relaxing at the table closest to the window, being on his break as Silver hovered quietly above him, his entire fur burnt off as he clenched his fists.

"You like tormenting me with tricks, huh?" Silver stated as he smirked. "Let's see how you like it."

Silver then grabbed Scourge with his green psychic power, carrying the evil green hedgehog into one of the boiling pots and chucking him right inside it, placing a lid over it as Scourge screamed in pain. Silver laughed victoriously as he placed his hands on his hips, finally having gotten his revenge as he then grabbed the pot with his psychic and tossed it into a manhole leading to the sewers beneath Station Square, with the pot heading eastward towards a bottomless gorge amongst the gross sewer water.

"It's no use trying to escape, Scourge," Silver stated as he smiled, closing his eyes as he folded his arms, nodding his head. "I made extra sure that the pot was boiling hot and the lid was closed extremely tight. Try getting through that predicament."


	631. Chapter 631: Silver, You're Fired 1

Silver walked into Vector's office as he felt nervous, touching his fingertips together. "Y-you summoned me, Vex...?" He asked nervously, gulping as he began to sweat.

Vector was munching on a slice of bacon topped pizza, with the slice being half finished as he held it in his right hand, turning his head to Silver. "As a matter of fact, yeah..." He then ate up the rest of the pizza, holding his hands together. "Silver, I have been hearing things from Shadow about you."

Silver's right eye twitched as he tried his best to stay calm. "And what has he told you...?" He replied, being concerned.

"He said that apparently, you're letting your bad side get the best of you." Vector stated as he shook his head. "I just heard last night that you shoved Scourge into a bucket and sent him a one way ticket into the sewer. That's not right." He shook his right hand at Silver. "We don't condone behavior like that here at the Station Square Pizza Hut, and thus, it leads me to this conclusion..." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I was going to give you the Oven Punishment, but that's clearly not enough."

"What... what are you doing...?" Silver asked cautiously as he raised his hands in the air.

Vector sighed as he looked at Silver directly in the eyes. "It pains me to say this, but..." He took a moment of silence to prep himself up as he opened his eyes, looking at Silver with a stern look. "Silver The Hedgehog, **you're fired.**"

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as he had a shocked expression on his face, the news being so much it was able to make him faint. Vector shook his head as he ended up dragging Silver out of the Pizza Hut, placing him just outside the entrance to the right side as he headed back in, with Espio and Charmy walking into the Pizza Hut as they noticed the fainted Silver outside, looking at each other.

"Uh oh," Charmy noted as he felt his stinger move weirdly, "I have this strange feeling something bad just happened..."

Espio sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his arms. "Indeed. I feel like Vector did something he may end up regretting..."

The two continued walking in, leaving the unconscious Silver to bask in the morning sun's rays.

_Silver The Hedgehog fired from Pizza Hut!? Oh, that's not a good sign..._


	632. Chapter 632: Silver, You're Fired 2

Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles all sat at the green table as they were all sad, having heard that Silver was fired.

"Man, this blows..." Knuckles pinpointed as he munched on a slice of sausage topped pizza. "I can't believe Silver got fired."

Amy sniffled as she rubbed her nose, trying to drink her soda, but failing. "It's a shame... he was such a good cook." She shook her head as Shadow patted her on the back. "It's going to be less friendly without him cheering us up every day..."

"I liked him, too. Hopefully he comes back." Shadow stated as he munched on a slice of pizza, closing his eyes. "I know I like messing with him, but I don't want Silver to be gone forever... I remember the good times."

_Cue one flashback..._

_"Here's your pizza." Silver stated as he handed Shadow a white cardboard box containing pizza, the two hedgehogs being in Crisis City for some strange reason._

_Shadow snatched the pizza away from Silver. "Thanks, slave. You always know how to make a memory better."_

_Silver narrowed his eyes at Shadow as he folded his arms together. "Dude, not even in a flashback do I feel better." He then slapped Shadow across the face as he stormed off._

_Shadow rubbed his face with his right hand as he shrugged, opening the box and enjoying the black olives and pepperoni pizza he ordered._


	633. Chapter 633: Silver, You're Fired 3

Silver sighed as he was standing on the rooftop of the apartment building he resided in, looking over all of Station Square with his arms crossed as Blaze came up to the rooftop, massaging Silver's back in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, Silver, you can find other jobs easily," Blaze stated as she tilted her head to the right.

Silver sighed, dropping his arms as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Yeah, but it feels strange to have been fired from Pizza Hut. I don't think I can go through such a process of finding a different job."

Blaze smiled as she gave Silver a hug. "Well, don't feel bad. I had to look for another job, too."

Silver smiled as he felt somewhat better, continuing to look at the sky as the yellow and orange sunset got darker, with the red sun disappearing.

* * *

Scourge sighed in boredom as he looked at all the different pizzas placed on the counter, his green arms folded together.

"You know, it doesn't feel as fun without having Silver here to torture." Scourge pinpointed as an evil idea suddenly popped in his head, leading him to rub his hands together. "But I know what will make up for that..."

Seeing one of the female human customers coming up, Scourge hid a tapeworm into one of the hot pizzas, handing it over to the human female customer.

"Here you go, ma'am," Scourge stated as he chuckled sinisterly, taking her cash and then heading to the back of the kitchen to get a good view on the security camera.

* * *

Much later into the night, towards midnight particularly, Silver decided to come back to the Station Square Pizza Hut to sort things out with Vector, only to see it being shut down by the Station Square police force. Silver placed his hands on his head as he exclaimed in shock, with several of the former Pizza Hut coworkers standing outside the closed restaurant with the police officers.

"No! What happened!?" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head in disbelief.

Espio sighed as he walked up to Silver, placing his right hand on Silver's shoulder. "Scourge put a living parasite into one of the customer's stomachs, and now she's suing Vector over it."

"Oh no... Scourge has gone too far!" Silver exclaimed as his hands began to glow green. "Where is that punk, anyway!?"

* * *

Scourge innocently whistled to himself as he took a cab to the Radical Highway, only to end up in the wrong neighborhood. He then got into one little fight and his mom got scared, and said "you're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air."


	634. Chapter 634: Silver, You're Fired 4

"You know, Vex, we can simply get footage of what happened in Pizza Hut." Espio stated as he moved his hands about, the group still outside the shut down Pizza Hut.

"Hmm... yeah, you're right!" Vector exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Everyone, to the computer room, post haste!"

"But where is it?" Charmy asked as he buzzed in the air, moving his hands about.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, I'm sure Vector might have a way to it..." He then glanced at Vector, who raised his hands in defense.

* * *

_"Here's your pizza, Knuckles," Silver stated as he handed Knuckles a purple grape topped pizza._

_"Thanks, Silver! You know my calling in life!" Knuckles replied as he handed Silver several yellow rings, taking the pizza. "You really know how to make an experience here great!"_

"I miss those old times..." Knuckles admitted as he buried his head in his arms, being on his Angel Island and guarding the Master Emerald. "I had an excuse not to be up here..."

* * *

In the headquarters of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector was with Espio, Charmy, and Silver, proceeding to get footage of everything involving the Pizza Hut.

"I have a master copy of all the footage that was recorded on the security cameras." Vector stated as he pushed aside a couple of cardboard boxes, leading to the computer room. "They're all stored in the computer room, of course!"

An elevator shaft suddenly appeared, with Vector pushing Silver, Espio, and Charmy into it as they all headed down, the elevator entrance below closing to prevent anyone from coming in.

Of course, things were already secured, as Vector already locked up the Chaotix Detective Agency.

While riding down the elevator, Silver and Espio chatted amongst each other as Vector hummed to himself, with Charmy letting out a cute little poot as the other three glared angrily at him, causing the bee to chuckle nervously as he wrapped his arms around the back of his hands. Eventually, the group reached the bottom, exiting and seeing a lot of Vector The Crocodile clones monitoring a lot of computers.

"There's _clones_ of you down here?" Silver gawked as he turned to Vector.

Vector laughed as he folded his arms together, nodding his head. "Yeah! I had it so that all they ever do was monitor the computers while I live the life!" He then headed down the corridor, going towards the south, with Silver, Espio, and Charmy following, the Vector clones briefly waving their hands at the group and saying hi.

As Espio glanced to the sides, he noticed that most of the computer screens were focused in and around Vanilla The Rabbit's house. He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "...Yeah, Vector, why are most of these cameras connected to Vanilla's house?"

Vector chuckled nervously as he waved his hands back at Espio. "Oh, d-don't worry about it. I'm... just providing extra security."

"Sure..." Silver and Charmy muttered to each other as they shook their heads.


	635. Chapter 635: Silver, You're Fired 5

"Well, it feels good to be back at the Pizza Hut." Silver stated as he was spinning pizza dough in the kitchen.

Vector nodded his head in agreement as he took a hot pizza out of the oven. "Yeah. It's too bad the readers don't get to see what happened when we were in court."

"Why would they? Court's boring!" Charmy exclaimed as he was placing different tops on various pizzas.

Espio scoffed at Charmy as he cleaned the kitchen floor with a mop. "Not when you have an entertaining lawyer at the helm!"

"Which reminds me... why did we hire Harvey Birdman again?" Silver suggested as he placed his hands on his hips.

Awkward silence as the four anthropomorphic animals looked at each other, meekly shrugging as they kept working, the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut once again open for business.

And as for Scourge...?

He was demoted to scrub monkey third class, and as extra punishment for getting Silver fired and the Pizza Hut shut down, he was forced to go on a date with Sonic, who cross dressed for the occasion. And as for Shadow... for the first time in his life, he got the infamous oven punishment right from Vector himself, with Silver happy to see the black hedgehog punished for once.

What a fitting end this would be... but this is only one of many odd events that occur here in this Pizza Hut...


	636. Chapter 636: The Old Oven 1

Silver opened up an old, busted oven as he coughed, fanning the dust away from him. "Jeeze, how long has this thing been out?"

"Oh, it's been like that for years." Vector stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I never bothered to get it checked."

Silver narrowed his eyes at Vector, folding his arms together. "Well, we obviously can't keep it! It's a useless pile of junk to us now!"

"Well, we can't just get rid of it!" Vector rebutted as he shook his arms about. "It's an old antique, from when the Pizza Hut was young, and new!"

As Silver and Vector kept bickering, Toadette walked over to them, holding a slice of pepperoni pizza in her hands. Glancing at the slice of pizza, then at the two anthropomorphic animals, Toadette swallowed her slice whole as she belched loudly, catching their attention.

"Now that my gassiness attracted you two..." Toadette asked as she placed her hands on her hips, "Just what are we going to do with this old oven?"

Silver and Vector glanced at each other, then at Toadette, the two thinking of an idea.

* * *

Later, everyone was inside Vector's office as Silver and Vector stood next to each other in front of Vector's new, metallic desk, with the old oven placed upon it.

"All right, we need a vote." Vector stated as he rolled his left hand about. "Anyone who wants to get rid of this treasure, raise your hand."

Everyone sitting raised their hand, except Space Ghost who was playing around with a pencil.

"Well, looks like everyone except you and Tad over there wants it out." Silver stated with a smile as he folded his arms together. "Guess you have to get rid of it."

Vector growled as he shook his head at Silver, pointing at him. "Wrong. I'll find a use for it..." He then turned to the others, eying them as well. "...Somehow..."


	637. Chapter 637: The Old Oven 2

Amy Rose hummed merrily to herself as she headed up to the second floor of the Pizza Hut, wondering where Silver was. She spotted Espio making new pizzas on the kitchen counter while Shadow and Knuckles were having black olives and pepperoni pizza.

"Excuse me, Espio," Amy asked as she headed to the green counter. "Do you know where Silver and Vector are?"

Espio glanced back at Amy as he moved his right hand about. "They went to City Escape to get rid of an old oven."

Amy blinked as she raised her left hand up to her face, being somewhat shocked. "City Escape...?"

"Yeah, the city where you escape from." Knuckles pointed out as he burped, grabbing another slice of pizza. "Man, now I wanna _Escape From The City_!"

"Hey now, just relax and eat your pizza." Shadow remarked as he moved his left hand about, holding his slice of pizza in it. "There's no need to be _hanging on the edge of tomorrow._"

"Ooh, are we dropping hints of songs we like?" Charmy interrupted as he cutely giggled, with Shadow and Espio sighing as Amy continued being confused while Knuckles kept eating his pizza.

* * *

Vector and Silver were out in the City Escape, looking out towards the sea as Vector held the old oven in his hands.

"Well, I don't wanna do this, but..." Vector closed his eyes as he chucked the old oven into the water. "I'm going to miss this wonderful thing..."

As soon as it splashed, though, it quickly resurfaced, and it turned around, facing Vector and Silver. The two anthropomorphic animals glanced at each other and gulped as the old oven suddenly gained sentience, becoming much bigger as it bellowed loudly.

"This... won't end well..." Silver gulped as he touched his two fingertips together. "...**It's no use** backing down now..."


	638. Chapter 638: The Old Oven 3

_"Here's your chilli deluxe double anchovies super pepperoni pizza with grapes, Knuckles," Silver stated, handing the red echidna a full pizza with all different sorts of toppings on it._

_"All right!" Knuckles exclaimed as he snatched the pizza up, munching down on it. "This is the pizza of my dreams!"_

_"It's because it is a dream, stupid." Shadow commented as he whacked Knuckles across the back of the head with a newspaper. "Get up!"_

Knuckles gasped as he lifted his head, looking around as he was relatively stunned. "I'm up, I'm up! What happened!?"

"Unsurprisingly, you were daydreaming again." Shadow commented as he held a slice of sausage pizza in his hands, shaking his head. "The real Silver still hasn't come back yet with Vector."

"Oh, I do hope they're okay!" Amy pleaded as she held her hands together, shaking her head as she felt something bad was happening to the two.

* * *

Silver and Vector screamed as they ran uphill City Escape from the old oven, which had moved into a mechanical monster as it fired smog all over the city, causing its citizens to choke on the dreadful smoke.

"Now is not the time to be singing about the city!" Silver commented as he shook his head, turning to Vector. "Now is the time to just run!"

"I agree!" Vector agreed as he pumped his arms. "Don't think about anything else, my boy!"

The two anthropomorphic animals gawked to see the infamous GUN Truck coming towards them, only for the old oven to blast it with a green laser as the truck exploded in a huge fashion of flames, much to everyone's shock.


	639. Chapter 639: The Old Oven 4

Silver and Vector screamed as they headed right back to the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut after going through the San Fransisco like City Escape, closing the door shut as they were followed by the the mechanical monster that was the old oven Vector was forced to chuck out.

"Close the door! _Close the door!_" Vector exclaimed as he and Silver locked the front doors, both of them trying to keep it as shut as possible as the old oven pounded against it.

As all the other coworkers and customers came to help barracade the door, the old oven ripped the front wall apart, roaring loudly as everyone screamed.

"Gack! It's gone beyond furious!" Silver exclaimed as he fired several psychic blasts at the oven. "Stay back, you fiend!"

The old oven grabbed Silver with one of its mechanical tentacles, squeezing him tightly. Silver screamed in pain as Shadow and Knuckles showed up on the rooftop, holding different kinds of pizzas.

"Eat cheese, you mecha freakazoid!" Knuckles exclaimed as he chucked all of the pizza he held at the old oven with Shadow.

The old oven was covered in pizza completely, but knocked the two anthropomorphic animals back with a second tentacles, causing them to fall on their backs.  
"Damn! I thought that would have done the trick!" Shadow lamented as he tried getting up, but couldn't due to the knock being more powerful than anticipated. 


	640. Chapter 640: Get N Or Get Out 1

Silver stretched his arms as he smacked his lips together, shaking his head as he slowly opened his eyes, looking forward. He gasped, to see a giant Nintendo 64 logo staring right back at him.

"What the!? What are _you_ doing in here!?" Silver gawked in dismay, turning his head to see that he was attached to chains.

The N64 logo laughed as he towered over Silver, getting bigger. "Stupid hedgehog. Don't you know your place? You should have listened to me when I told you to **Get N Or Get Out**!"

"...What?" Silver gawked as he turned his head, to see Vector chained up as well. "Oh no, not you too, Vex!"

Vector chuckled lightly as he glanced up at Silver. "Yeah, I'm sorry kid. I shouldn't have let that old oven smash the Pizza Hut to bits."

The two anthropomorphic animals were both in the basement of the Station Square Pizza Hut, which had a makeover as it was completely plastered with stickers of the green and blue Nintendo 64 logo, the entire city of Station Square wrecked and looking more like Crisis City, with the monstrous machine that was the old oven chained up to the skyscraper on the right of the Pizza Hut's lot.

Somehow, in all the chaos of the battle hours earlier, the N64 logo managed to sneak in and turn the pizza selling restaurant into his own base. Things were about to get ugly, though, as certain people wouldn't let this pass...


	641. Chapter 641: Get N Or Get Out 2

Somewhere in the tall skyscrapers of the Speed Highway, north of the destroyed, Nintendo 64 ruled Station Square...

"I can't believe the Nintendo 64 logo took complete control of Station Square!" Cream The Rabbit exclaimed as she had her hands on her face, shaking her head in dismay.

Amy Rose murmured as she nodded her head, folding her arms together. "Yeah. It's a darn shame that we didn't take it into factor."

"That may be true, but..." Blaze The Cat stated as she sat on a purple beanbag, shaking her head. "We have to do something. We just can't leave Silver trapped there!"

As the three girls pondered what to do, Rouge The Bat chuckled as she was hanging on the ceiling, looking down at the other three female anthropomorphic animals.

"I know a good way of getting past that pesky N64 logo," Rouge stated as she chuckled, moving her eyebrows in a seductive manner as she pulled out a cellphone. "Omega? This is Rouge..."

* * *

Silver sighed as the Nintendo 64 had smaller versions of him munching on a pepperoni pizza with rainbow sprinkles. Vector was trying to think of what to do in this situation, both him and Silver still chained up.

"Ugh... this is pitiful." Silver commented as he tried catching the N64 logo's attention. "You know, you can do something with us other than have us hang!"

The N64 logo turned around, facing Silver. "What are you trying to propose, hedgehog?"

Silver tilted his head to the right. "Well, I could make you pizza that tastes much better than the one your cronies are currently eating."

The mini N64 logos all chirped with joy as they bounced, with the much bigger N64 logo murmuring as he glanced up at Silver.

"I'm listening, boy..." The N64 logo stated as he got closer to Silver, who chuckled, having figured out a stealthy plan.


	642. Chapter 642: Get N Or Get Out 3

Back at the taken over Station Square Pizza Hut, Silver was making pizzas for the mini Nintendo 64 logos as the main, much larger Nintendo 64 was overlooking him, making sure that the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog wasn't planning anything. Silver continued to cast glances at Vector, who simply began snoozing.

"Man, I really hope the others are having better luck than us..." Silver muttered to himself as he began spinning the pizza dough, much to the mini N64 logos' delight. "This is heavy..."

"Enough talk, you stupid little pincushion! More pizza making!" The big N64 logo exclaimed as he tackled into Silver, causing the mini N64 logos to laugh.

* * *

E-123 Omega was blasting various E-09 Buyons and E-07 Ice Balls in the fiery Chaotic Inferno Zone, getting a signal as he smashed two E-09 Buyons into each other. He stopped, allowing the other E-series robots to run for their lives.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, ROUGE?" Omega asked, speaking to Rouge through his signal.

"Omega, we need you to come to Station Square and help," Rouge stated through the signal. "The Pizza Hut is in trouble, and we need all the back up we can get."

"...I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Omega commented as he suddenly began flying, pointing his cannons down as he fired out flames like a rocket, with the E-series robots cheering as they didn't have to deal with Omega anymore.


	643. Chapter 643: Get N Or Get Out 4

Silver was waiting for the pizzas in the ovens to be finished as the mini N64 logos were squawking at him, with the large N64 logo looming over.

"You better be true to your word that these pizzas taste good," The big N64 logo threatened, growling.

Silver patted the N64 logo on the head. "Relax. I'm sure your little folks will enjoy it." He then opened one of the ovens with his psychic power, summoning one of the freshly prepared pizzas. "See? Looks absolutely edible."

The mini N64 logos all gobbled upon the pizza, letting out high pitched belches as they squeaked more. Silver smirked as he looked at the giant N64 logo, who sighed as he turned to Silver.

"Well, you got more cooking up?" The giant N64 logo asked. "Because we have a whole lot of mini N64 logos waiting to feast."

* * *

Rouge was flying above the destroyed city of Station Square, taking in shock of all the Nintendo 64 logos plastered about. "Wow... whoever is behind this really did a number." She then took out a cellphone, contacting Omega. "E-123 Omega, do you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear., Rouge The Bat" Omega commented over the phone."

Rouge continued flying in the night sky as she glanced at her cellphone. "Where are you? How close are you to the Pizza Hut?"

"I'm at the holding cells for the animals." Omega commented as he was sitting in a pen full of pandas and gorillas. "One of these pandas is named Noah. He's funny."

Rouge groaned as she slapped her right hand on her face. "Omega... what am I going to do with you...?"


	644. Chapter 644: Get N Or Get Out 5

Silver continued making pizzas for the mini Nintendo 64 logos when suddenly Omega busted through the wall, pointing his two cannon arms at the giant Nintendo 64 logos, with the mini N64 logos screaming as they ran out of the area.

"Let my organic friends go, you giant logo of a corrupted corporate business," Omega stated as he approached the giant N64 logo.

The big N64 logo laughed as he turned to Omega. "Ha! You think you can defeat me!? I'll show you to _**Get N Or Get Out!**_" The N64 logo then began to growl as he got bigger.

Silver gawked, moving his arms about as he faced Omega. "Quick, Omega! **It's no use** standing about doing nothing! Blast him while he's charging up!" He then chucked several green blasts of psychic at the back of the N64 logo. "Take this!"

Vector smiled as he watched Silver take action, with Omega also firing as the giant N64 logo received massive damage. Rouge swooped in, freeing Vector from his chains as the crocodile landed on his feet.

"Thanks, Rouge." Vector stated as he dusted himself off. "Remind me to pay you later in jewels."

"That sounds promising," Rouge chuckled as she then freed the other Pizza Hut coworkers, as well as Shadow and Knuckles, with the red echidna still sleeping. Rouge placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head at Knuckles. "This knucklehead is still sleeping?"

"Unfortunately yes." Shadow commented as he stretched his arms. "But that's not the point of concern right now." He then headed towards the growing N64 logo, taking out a gun and firing shots at him. "Take this you _damn_ logo!"

Despite all the damage, the N64 logo became huge, large enough to stand on top of the entire planet. Everyone everywhere on the planet screamed as they could see the silhouette for the Nintendo 64 logo.

And then the Nintendo Gamecube logo came hurdling from space, knocking into the N64 logo and sending both of them hurdling back into the infinitely expanding reaches of outer space.

And everything was back to normal... except not, as all of Station Square was still mostly destroyed, with the Pizza Hut in shambles.

Silver sighed as he dropped his arms, shaking his head. "Well... I guess it's back to square one." A black olives and pepperoni pizza then fell on his face.

Shadow grabbed a slice of the pizza, munching on it as he shook his head. "It needs less hair."

And everyone laughed.


	645. Chapter 645: Quest For Bacon 1

"Hmm..." Silver murmured as he stretched his arms, shaking his head. "It's been a long while. I wonder if Station Square finally got fixed."

"Probably." Blaze told Silver, both of them being in bed together as they got up, stretching their legs.

"Well, I just hope that we don't have another instance like those last few days with that crazy Nintendo 64 logo," Silver stated as he turned to the mirror, gasping to see an N64 logo staring at him.

"What's wrong, Silver?' Blaze asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Silver shook his head as he turned to Blaze, moving his hands about. "N-nothing. It's nothing." He admitted sheepishly, chuckling nervously as he still had shivers from seeing the N64 logo in the mirror.

* * *

Later at the refurbished Station Square Pizza Hut, Vector was making the first batch of plain pizzas as Espio and Charmy were both getting out all the various ingredients to place on the pizzas.

"Lalala..." Charmy sang as he looked into the bag, screaming girlishly in horror as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh no! We're all out of bacon!"

Vector and Espio exchanged glances with each other, then turned to the screaming Charmy, then back at each other.

"Well, you know what to do," Vector stated as he folded his green lanky arms together.

Espio growled as he gritted his teeth, moving his hands about in protest. "Do I have to go with Charmy? Why can't you send Silver, or better yet use Shadow and Knuckles?"

"I want no part of this." Shadow stated as he overheard Espio, shaking his head. "Absolutely no part whatsoever."

Vector rubbed his chin as he murmured. "Well... I can always just convince Toadette..." He then snapped his fingers, turning to Charmy. "Get suited, Charm mah boi! You're going on the quest... the Quest For Bacon!"

"Yay!" Charmy exclaimed as he pumped his arms in the air, with Espio placing his left hand on his face, sighing.


	646. Chapter 646: Quest For Bacon 2

Silver reached the Station Square Pizza Hut, with Vector having finished making various pizzas on the first floor.

"Hey Vex. The place looks kind of find." Silver stated as he moved his hands about. "You and the others did a pretty darn good job fixing it."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, we're out of bacon," Vector stated as he was cleaning the green counter, shaking his head. "So I sent Charmy to go and get it."

"_All by himself!?_" Silver gawked as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Vector chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course not. He went with Toadette." He then squinted. "Also, there's a Nintendo 64 logo behind you."

Silver gulped as he glanced behind him, to see an N64 logo. He then glanced back at Vector, and took a double glance to see that the N64 logo was gone. Silver sighed as he shook his head, heading to the second floor of the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Charmy and Toadette were both on the quest for bacon, being in the Frontier Canyon Zone as they were flying throughout the wild west themed canyon, with several cannonballs being shot at them.

"Man! This place is pretty wild!" Toadette exclaimed as she spun her pink pigtails together. "I'm surprised people don't come here often!"

Charmy chuckled nervously as he moved his hands about. "Well, there's a reason for that..."

Suddenly a couple of orange colored rocks knocked the two flying kids down to the ground, injuring them as they popped their heads out of the rocks, turning around to see a giant mechanical, white and red colored bull, incidentally called the Egg Bull. The Egg Bull bellowed as he began chasing Charmy and Toadette throughout the area, going into various saloons as the two youngsters screamed.

"Aeyie!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head. "Nice metal bull, nice robotic male cow!"

"How did Espio get through this!?" Charmy added as he felt the Egg Bull ramming him in the butt, with Toadette getting rammed as well.


	647. Chapter 647: Quest For Bacon 3

Silver was in the bathroom as he was cleaning his hands, glancing up at the mirror to see the Nintendo 64 logo looking right at him. He screamed as he dropped the soap.

"Gack! Why do you keep haunting me!?" Silver exclaimed as he pointed at the N64 logo in the mirror.

Scourge walked into the bathroom, still having the janitor status as he glanced at Silver. "You really need to get some therapy."

"Therapy!?" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed Scourge by the neck, pointing at the mirror. "This friggin' logo keeps following me and I don't know why!"

Scourge glanced at the mirror, not seeing the N64 logo anywhere. He then pushed Silver off of him. "Well, maybe you should get back into the kitchen to clean out your senses."

Silver sighed as he shook his head, shrugging. "Oh, it's no use." He then started heading towards the kitchen, only to slip on the yellow bar of soap, landing on his face. As he got up, he felt his butt touched, with Scourge having his right hand on it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drop the soap?" Scourge stated with a devious smirk, chuckling evilly.

Silver screamed as he ran out of the bathroom, running down the staircase, with Vector and Espio making pizza on the first floor in the kitchen, the two of them watching the albino colored hedgehog run right out of the Pizza Hut, with Shadow sitting at the table eating black olives and pepperoni pizza.

"What the hell's with him?" Shadow asked himself as he munched on his slice of pizza, shaking his head.

* * *

Charmy and Toadette were in the Casino Park, still on the search for bacon as Toadette's stomach growled.

"Boy, all this adventuring for food is making me hungry!" Toadette exclaimed as she rubbed her grumbling stomach with her right hand.

Charmy nodded in agreement as he had his hands on his rumbling belly as well. "Yeah. Maybe we should have had a big breakfast before we left to find bacon."

Suddenly, both of the youngsters got crushed by several giant poker chip, with the two groaning in pain as they couldn't feel anything.


	648. Chapter 648: Quest For Bacon 4

Silver was back at the Station Square Pizza Hut as he slowly poked his head in, glancing up at the ceiling to see the Nintendo 64 logo staring at him. Silver yelped as he ran up the stairs to the second floor, jumping behind the green counter as Uncle Grandpa was there, sitting behind the green counter while facing the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated in his deep throat sounding voice as he waved at Silver.

Silver was freaked out by Uncle Grandpa. "What? Who are you?" He gulped, trembling with fright as he felt so confused.

"I'm your uncle and your grandpa, you silly albino hedgehog!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he gave Silver a great big hug, stretching his arms as he placed his hands on his hips. "Now, what's the trouble?"

Silver looked over the green counter, to see the N64 logo staring at him. He turned back to Uncle Grandpa. "That logo wants me dead. Help me out, Uncle Grandpa!"

Uncle Grandpa snapped his fingers. "Right, then." He then looked down at his Belly Bag. "Belly Bag, get the gang together.

"All right, Uncle Grandpa!" Belly Bag stated as he barfed up Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.

"Yo, UG my man!" Pizza Steve exclaimed as he pointed at Uncle Grandpa. "What's happening in this joint?"

"That." Uncle Grandpa replied as he pointed at the N64 logo, with the other guys looking at it.

Mr. Gus scoffed as he squinted his eyes. "Oh please. That thing is the problem?" The green colored Godzilla like dinosaur commented.

Uncle Grandpa nodded as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Yeah, and we gotta take it out. Now who's with me?"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roared in agreement as the group jumped at the N64 logo, with the Pizza Hut shaking violently as a brawl ensued. Silver screamed as he was dragged into the match, with the N64 logo chuckling sinisterly.

* * *

Charmy and Toadette were in the Sunset Forest Zone, as the two were unable to find any bacon, much to their dismay. To take their failure off their minds, the two started discussing other things.

"You know, I could go for an episode of Uncle Grandpa right now." Toadette stated as she clasped her hands together.

Charmy gasped as he placed his hands on his face, his eyes getting bigger. "Really? Me too!"


	649. Chapter 649: Quest For Bacon 5

Silver was trembling with fright as he was in Vector's office, afraid of going back into the kitchen as he still had a phobia of the Nintendo 64 logo. Space Ghost came into the office, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza as he spotted Silver behind Vector's desk.

"Hey Silver. Why are you acting so afraid?" Space Ghost asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, holding his pizza slice in his left hand.

Silver got up as he gulped, still feeling nervous. "W-well... I keep seeing this N64 logo pop up. It's really creepy..." He then glanced to the left of Space Ghost to see the N64 logo staring at it, whimpering as he hid behind the desk.

Space Ghost blinked in confusion as he turned around, seeing no N64 logo. He shrugged as he continued munching on his pizza slice, sitting by his desk while Silver continued to tremble in fright.

"I wonder what his problem is," Space Ghost muttered to himself as he spun around in his chair, with the N64 still tormenting poor Silver.

* * *

Charmy and Toadette were in the heated Grumble Volcano, both of them being pretty tired as they failed to find bacon.

"You know what stinks?" Toadette admitted as she moved her hands about.

Charmy had his hands wrapped around the back of his head, facing Toadette. "What?"

"We haven't found any bacon." Toadette stated as she placed her hands inside the pockets of her pink dress.

Charmy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, a huge ball of bacon fell from the dark night sky, landing on Charmy and Toadette. The two youngsters cheered in joy as they ate up the bacon, relishing in it as Dry Bowser walked out of the Grumble Volcano, his right eye twitching as he watched the scene occur before him.

"What the hell...?" Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he placed his skeletal hands on his hips, shaking his skeletal head in disbelief.

* * *

"I wonder if those kids found bacon yet," Vector stated as he was making pizzas in the kitchen of the Pizza Hut, with Espio rolling his eyes as he cleaned out the ovens.


	650. Chapter 650: Stomach Growling Mishaps 1

Silver looked around in a disturbed manner as he was tied to a chair, being in Vector's office at the Station Square Pizza Hut as Vector and Shadow looked at him. "W-why am I tied up?"

"Because we're going to get rid of your damn phobia over this Nintendo 64 logo." Shadow commented as he then fired a Chaos Spear into Silver's face.

Vector slapped Shadow across the face with his right hand as he shook his head, wagging his right index finger at Shadow. "No no, that's not how you do it! This is!" He then gave Silver a headbutt, with Silver groaning in pain.

Shadow rubbed his right cheek with his right hand as he murmured. "You know, you didn't have to slap me so hard..."

"I know. But look at it this way!" Vector exclaimed as he pointed at the unconscious Silver. "At least our boy is feeling better!"

Shadow glanced at the fainted Silver, then at Vector and narrowed his eyes, while Vector heartily laughed.

* * *

Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly as she sighed, placing her right hand on her rumbling belly. "Boy, am I hungry. I sure could go for some pizza."

"Which kind?" Knuckles asked Amy as he was munching on a slice of grape topped pizza, both of the anthropomorphic animals sitting at the same green table.

Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, just about any kind. Enough to make my tummy stop talking." She then glanced back down at her grumbling stomach, sighing.

Cream The Rabbit giggled as she moved her hands about, sitting right next to Amy. "Oh Ms. Amy, I know how it feels to have a rumbly belly!"

"You do?" Amy and Knuckles stated in shock as they looked at Cream.

Cream nodded, hearing her stomach grumble, giggling as it was slightly higher pitched than Amy's. "Yeah! And my, is my tummy louder than I thought!"

"Looks like we got a stomach rumbling event tonight!" Charmy exclaimed in joy as he delivered various different pizzas to the other customers, hearing the girls' stomachs growling as he giggled.


	651. Chapter 651: Stomach Growling Mishaps 2

Silver yawned loudly as he stretched his arms, having woken up as he looked around, to see that he was in his apartment.

"Well... at least I'm back home." Silver commented as he stretched his arms. "Thank goodness. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was did the trick."

Silver then looked at the clock on the wall at the other side of the bed, gawking as his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! I'm late!" Silver exclaimed as he got out of bed, landing flat on his face as he got up, grabbing a piece of toast and placing it in his mouth as he rushed out of the door, heading down the hallway and then going down the staircase as he ran as fast as he could, bolting towards the eastern direction as he didn't waste a minute.

* * *

Space Ghost hummed to himself as he was flying in his orange colored Phantom Cruiser, looking for the Station Square Pizza Hut as a fog had covered up most of Station Square. "Now where is that old Pizza Hut...?"

Suddenly, a gust from the northern direction caused Space Ghost to turn the Phantom Cruiser, causing it to crash into a tall skyscraper and explode into flames. Space Ghost emerged out of the cockpit of his plane, looking at the smoke rising out.

"Oh... that's not good." Space Ghost commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Suddenly the entire building collapsed, with smoke covering up the entire block as Space Ghost went down with it and the fiery remains of the Phantom Cruiser. As usual, the people patrolling the streets ran for their lives, but luckily the police department and the fire department got there in time, being able to handle the situation as Space Ghost was buried underneath all of the debris.

* * *

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly as she gasped, holding two pizza pies in her hands as she placed the one on her left down on the green table to her left that hosted a couple of Egg Pawns, while placing the pizza on her right to the pizza that served three different badniks.

"Enjoy your pizzas!" Toadette commented as she took a bow, lifting her head back up as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Golly... work sure makes a girl hungry."

Shrugging, she headed upstairs, to see that Shadow and Knuckles were playing solitare with each other, while Amy was rubbing her rumbling stomach with her right hand.

"Gosh, even though I had like five pizzas, I'm still feeling hungry," Amy admitted as she watched Toadette head into the kitchen. "You're feeling hungry too, huh?"

"Boy, are you telling me." Toadette commented with a laugh as she shook her head. "I'll be lucky if I managed to get to the end of the day without my stomach trying to eat itself."

A pepperoni pizza then fell on Toadette's head, causing Charmy to giggle gleefully as he pointed at Toadette, who simply gobbled the pizza that was resting on her head.


	652. Chapter 652: Stomach Growling Mishaps 3

Amy's stomach continued to growl as she moaned, eating her twentieth slice of bacon topped pizza. "Oh... twenty slices of pizza, and my tummy's still rumbling..."

"Me too..." Cream admitted as her stomach grumbled, having eaten her tenth slice of pizza. "I have no idea why I'm so hungry..."

Toadette was in the kitchen, doing her best to resist her hunger as she felt her stomach grumble louder than Amy's and Cream's. "Ugh... it's worse when you're working on these pizzas... it's really tempting to try and eat anything."

"That's why you have to have self control." Espio commented as he was cleaning the empty glasses, shaking his head. "Speaking of self control, I wonder if Silver finally stopped acting weird..."

* * *

Silver entered the Pizza Hut, seeing the customers generally enjoying the Pizza Hut as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, it's good to see nothing odd is going on here," Silver commented, his hands firmly on his hips.

Suddenly the entire Pizza Hut shook from Amy Rose's stomach growling. Silver gawked as he flailed his arms, falling flat on his stomach as he groaned, the customers all screaming as they held onto each other.

"I think I spoke too soon..." Silver commented as his eyes widened.

Space Ghost panted as he ran all the way to the Pizza Hut, his hands on his knees as he shook his head.

"I sure hope... I'm not too late..." Space Ghost commented as he collapsed on Silver, crushing him with his entire body mass.

Sonic came zipping in, looking down at the fainted Space Ghost and Silver. He heartily laughed as he placed his right hand on his face, pointing at the two tired workers with his left hand.


	653. Chapter 653: Stomach Growling Mishaps 4

"...Charmy." Vector stated as he was waiting outside of his office in the kitchen.

Charmy buzzed up to Vector, placing his right hand on his head, saluting. "Yes, sir!"

"Why is this chapter so damn short?" Vector asked Charmy as they walked into the office, with Space Ghost making a tower consisting of plastic white cups.

Charmy rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. Maybe the author doesn't really have that many good ideas for chapters?"

"Well, he better." Vector stated as he opened a coffin, which contained a lot of green dollar bills. "Because as much as I love money, I'm getting tired of not being utilized besides being a money grubbing reptile."

"Well, I like to get characterization beyond being a cute little bee..." Charmy mumbled in agreement as he moved his hands about.

* * *

Back outside the office in the Pizza Hut, the entire restaurant shook once more as stomach grumbles continued on, although they weren't just from Amy, Cream, and Toadette this time.

"There's a lot of rumbling stomachs in here." Silver commented in surprise as he was spinning the pizza dough. "Kinda distracting, if I have to be honest."

Espio scoffed as he opened a couple of ovens and placed some pizzas into it. "It's probably the author writing about one of his fetishes. Just ignore it and keep working."

"It's hard to work when the entire place shakes every time someone's stomach growls," Silver commented in annoyance as he fell on the floor, Toadette's stomach grumbling causing the shaking.

"Sorry." Toadette admitted as she blushed in embarrassment, placing pepperoni on one of the pizzas.


	654. Chapter 654: The Zio Pizza Army 1

It was a few days later at the Pizza Hut, with things having calmed down as Silver The Hedgehog was back to work, feeling fresh as a daisy. Shadow The Hedgehog watched Silver merrily clean up the floor, with Scourge The Hedgehog sitting at the green table close to the window.

"You seem to be pretty satisfied." Shadow commented to Scourge as he picked up a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza, of which the entire thing was in the shape of his head.

Scourge smirked as he lifted his black sunglasses, glancing at Shadow. "For once, I'm getting an actual promotion, so I don't have to clean bathrooms anymore."

"You still have to clean bathrooms," Silver corrected as he walked past Scourge. "Just not as much."

Scourge rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "Whatever. Where's my stupid prime counterpart?" He asked, looking around.

"Sonic?" Espio stated as he suddenly popped out of nowhere, placing various pizzas on different tables for the customers. "As expected, he's off on yet another adventure to new strange lands beating up Eggman."

"I think he might be in that newly discovered Lost Hex." Shadow commented as he ate his slice of pizza.

Silver, Espio, and Scourge looked at Shadow oddly.

"How do you know that?" Silver asked as he placed his right hand on his hip.

"I went there for a little scouting. Came across a bunch of colorful weirdos," Shadow stated as he moved his hands about, shaking his head. "They're even weirder than you and Scourge."

Silver and Scourge both murmured in annoyance as they glanced at each other, then turned to Shadow angrily. Suddenly Toadette came running into the Pizza Hut, moving her hands about.

"**Emergency!**" Toadette exclaimed as she was in panic mode. "We got trouble outside!"

Looking at each other and nodding their heads, Silver, Shadow, Scourge, and Espio all followed Toadette out of the Pizza Hut, turning towards the western direction to see a giant red and yellow colored mechanical airship high in the sky that was in the shape of a pizza, with the sunny blue skies being replaced with dark stormy clouds as there was an entire army of mutated pizzas marching towards the Pizza Hut, a slightly taller mutated pizza with a black pirate hat on its head.

"Oh Kennedy Express..." Silver gulped as he stretched out his arms, shaking his head in dismay as he, Shadow, Scourge, Espio, and Toadette looked at the giant pizza mech and incoming pizza army. "This is getting heavy..."

"_Great Scott!_ You're right!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, standing next to the anthromorphic animals and mushroom girl as he readied his right arm. "Looks like these guys need a taste of my Destructo Ray!"

"We're gonna need more than a friggin' Destructo Ray!" Scourge exclaimed as he noticed the mutated pizzas jumping on each other, forming towers as they continued marching.


	655. Chapter 655: The Zio Pizza Army 2

Silver, Shadow, Scourge, Toadette, Space Ghost and Espio all watched in dismay as the army of mutated pizzas continue marching on, with the slightly taller mutated pizza with a black pirate hat on its head pointing a sharp silver sword at the group.

"Avast, ye organic flesh!" The leader stated as he pointed the sword at himself. "I am Captain Azzip, the grand ruler of the Planet Eseehc!"

Silver dropped his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? Your name and the name of your planet are just 'pizza' and 'cheese' spelled backwards."

"Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus does it again!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air.

Shadow chuckled as he had his arms crossed, as typically expected. "Wow, and I thought this story was getting unoriginal. You literally scream last minute."

"Oh shut up!" Captain Azzip snapped back as he pointed his sword at the group. "I'll have you know that I predate you idiots by years?"

"In your imagination, yeah." Scourge stated as he moved his hands about, smirking. "I may be just Evil Sonic, but even I had more creativity put into me than you."

"Oh yeah!? Well, uhh, I only have one arm, see!" Captain Azzip quickly pinpointed as he moved his sword about. "I'll have you know that I was born in a great war, and that I was forced to always carry this sword, less my entire body becomes numb and frail!"

"That's your background? Really?" Espio gawked as he placed his hands on his hips. "I know we're not brimming with much characteristics, but surely you can come up with something better."

"Yeah. It sounds blatantly like fanfiction." Toadette pinpointed as she paced her right hand on her chin. "Wait..."

"Enough! I won't let you make fun of my appearance!" Captain Azzip exclaimed as he ran towards the group. "Charge!"

Knuckles and Amy were munching on sausage pizza together as they looked out the window on the second floor of the Pizza Hut to see the mutated pizza army coming. Amy farted in fright as Knuckles choked on the slice of pizza he was eating, gasping for air as he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no... not again!" Amy exclaimed as she stood up, glancing down at her brown stained panties and groaning. "Seriously, _not again!_"


	656. Chapter 656: The Zio Pizza Army 3

Vector emerged from his pool of money in his office as he looked around, murmuring as he placed his right hand on his chin.

"Something doesn't seem right..." Vector stated as he grabbed a slice of bacon topped pizza with his left hand out of nowhere, munching on it. "It feels like someone is missing..."

Far away from Station Square were Sonic and Dr. Eggman, who were both high in the sky as they were typically fighting each other, approaching the Lost Hex.

"No... that's not it..." Vector stated as he tried to concentrate. "Something else that's not the way it should be..."

In the subway stop located within the Pizza Hut's basement was Moltar, snoozing away as the R.O.B. helper was keeping everything clean, with there surprisingly being no customers.

"I'm gonna have to take a look around to see what's up." Vector decided as he emerged out of his pool of money, heading out of the office and looking around in the kitchen, before heading into the bathroom, shortly heading back upstairs and returning to his office. "Damn, what is it that's missing?"

Vector then looked out the window, to see Silver, Shadow, Scourge, Toadette, Space Ghost and Espio all facing the giant army of mutated pizzas, with their leader Captain Azzip tearing through the city, making his way directly to the Pizza Hut with no one to stop him.

"Hmmm. This might be trouble." Vector stated as he left the window, pacing back and forth in his office to do some thinking. "I have to pace back and forth instead of immediately leaping into action to figure out what to do."


	657. Chapter 657: The Zio Pizza Army 4

The Station Square Pizza Hut ultimately was lost to the mutated pizza army after an intense battle, with Capatin Azzip laughing as he stood on the rooftop, the mutated pizzas destroying all of the other buildings. Charmy sniffled as he watched the Pizza Hut being wrecked apart.

"I'm gonna miss all the good memories here," Charmy stated as he pulled out a white handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Good memories? Like what, dare I ask?" Espio commented as he glanced at Charmy, folding his arms together.

Charmy rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think up of memories. "Well..."

* * *

_"Charmy! Don't drop the soap!" Scourge stated with a smirk as he was cleaning up the bathroom stalls._

_"I already did!" Charmy exclaimed as he was pinned to the bathroom floor by a couple of Egg Pawns._

* * *

_"Charmy, get the pizza out of the oven!" Silver exclaimed as he was spinning several pizza dough in the air using his green psychic power._

_Charmy groaned as he was pulling the oven door, but not having much success of getting it open. "I can't! It's trapped in here!"_

* * *

_"Charmy! Help get the various pizza toppings!" Sonic exclaimed as he was speeding through the kitchen and dining area delivering finished pizzas to the waiting customers inside the Pizza Hut._

_Charmy groaned as he was on the green counter, his stomach slightly pudgy. "I would, but I..." He burped loudly, his eyes lowered as he slowly shook his head. "...Ate them all."_

_"Damn it, Charmy..." Espio growled as he took the cash from an impatient Buzzbomber, placing it into the cash register._

* * *

_"Charmy! We're out of pepperoni!" Toadette exclaimed as she flailed her arms about, being worried._

_Charmy chuckled as he folded his arms. "Oh, are we...?" He then smashed through the wall, pointing at the parking lot to reveal a a huge elephant made of pepperoni, which bellowed loudly._

* * *

Several hours of cherished memories that didn't exist prior to this chapter later...

"...You consider those good memories?" Shadow commented as he had his hands on his hips.

Charmy sighed as he moved his hands about. "Look, cut me some slack, okay? Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus couldn't come up with better material."

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head, with all of Station Square suddenly shaking violently as everything turned white, with everything reset to normal as everyone gasped, being relatively shocked.

"What... what happened?" Toadette gawked as she placed her hands on her face.

Vector stepped out of the Pizza Hut, dusting his hands together as he approached Toadette, placing his right hand on her shoulder. "I decided to step up my game and fix everything."

"All that without an explanation?" Scourge commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, his left hand on his hip.

Vector chuckled as he nodded his head, moving his hands about. "Yep! I'm like life itself, I work in many mysterious ways!" He stopped chuckling as he glared at everyone. "And speaking of which, all of you, **GET BACK TO WORK!**"

Everyone gawked as they all rushed back into the Pizza Hut to resume work, with Shadow going in to provide the atmosphere and mood.

Alas, things were somewhat back to normal at the Pizza Hut. But was it really worth the delay in updates...?

"...No..." Captain Azzip groaned as he was chained up on the western walls within Vector's huge money vault, being forced to forever look at the huge see of yellow and silver coins, as well as green dollar bills.


	658. Chapter 658: Scourge Gets Promoted 1

Silver hummed as he finished making seventy seven pepperoni pizzas, placing them all in separate white cardboard boxes, watching Shadow and Amy talking with each other.

"So, anything particularly interesting going on?" Shadow asked as he sipped his Diet Pepsi. "Besides somehow making your way to the Lost Hex?"

Amy munched on a sausage topped pizza as she shook her head. "Well... I have been thinking about taking it easy in regards to my relationship with Sonic..."

Shadow blinked as he looked at Amy oddly, being genuinely shocked at what Amy has said. "...Come again?"

"You know how he would always run away from me because of my tendency to take it a bit overdrive?" Amy commented as she moved her hands about, grabbing another slice of pizza and munching on it as she swallowed. "Well, he agreed that it was best that we just stay as good friends for now. I was heartbroken, but I feel that it's best to take things slowly and appreciate that he's willing to stay friends with me."

"That sounds pretty good." Shadow stated as he munched on a slice of the same pizza that Amy was having. "So with your relationship involving Sonic being pretty good, what are you intending to do?"

"Maybe head to the Casino Park with Cream and Big." Amy stated as she rolled her left hand about. "It has been a long while since we all hung out together on an adventure, and Cream's been meaning to want to go and check out the bright entertainment venues there!"

"Casino Park?" Silver stated as he approached Shadow and Amy, going on a break. "Didn't we all go through there one time on a grand scale adventure with Sonic?"

"We did, Silver, yeah!" Amy commented as she turned to Silver. "Say, since you seem to be on your break, how would you like to come along?"

"Would I?" Silver exclaimed as his smile widened, moving his hands about. "I would love to!"

"But who will make the pizzas here while you're gone?" Shadow asked as he sipped his Diet Pepsi again.

Silver rolled his eyes as he turned to Shadow. "Oh, I can always convince Vector to give Scourge a promotion and let him take over."

"Say what now?" Scourge stated as he popped up behind Silver, holding a mop in his hands.

Silver smiled as he faced Silver, wrapping his left silver colored arm around him. "How would you like to actually make pizzas?"

"...at least that would be much better than this," Scourge stated as he somewhat smiled, being relieved that he would finally be able to do something aside from being forced to clean up.


	659. Chapter 659: Scourge Gets Promoted 2

"...So let me get this straight. Silver asked me to promote you to make pizzas. Is this correct?" Vector asked Scourge as he was sitting behind his desk, wearing small glasses as he was carefully looking at his various coins.

Scourge nodded as he rubbed his hands together. "Yeah. Not only because I want to be able to do more than just friggin' clean, but because Silver needed someone to fill in his void."

"Hmm..." Vector murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, slowly shaking his head. "I'm not sure how okay I would be with this, but..." He shrugged meekly, opening his eyes. "Fine. So long as you manage to get things done."

"Oh thank you!" Scourge stated as he posed coolly, winking. "You won't regret this, green croc!" He then sped right out of the office.

"That's Vector to you, boy." Vector sighed as he shook his head, continuing to count his coins.

Meanwhile, Silver was at the Casino Park with Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit, and Big The Cat, all who were having the time of their lives as they were ranking in points and rings like there was no tomorrow. Silver was cheering them on as he drank soda and munched on popcorn, enjoying the festive atmosphere of the casino theme park.

"Man, this place is great! I hope Scourge is handling those pizzas fine while I'm having fun here!" Silver stated as he wondered about Scourge briefly, enjoying the moment of being in the Casino Park.

Back at the Pizza Hut, the nefarious green hedgehog himself, Scourge, was cooking up a storm, causing various spinning pizza dough to stick to the ceiling as one of the ovens was bouncing about, having caught on fire, which caused a panic in the kitchen.

"Oh damn it! How could I have goofed this up this badly?" Scourge exclaimed as he chucked several prepared pizzas at the oven to get it to stop, but not having any luck as the oven created more red hot flames. 


	660. Chapter 660: Scourge Gets Promoted 3

Pizza Hut was literally quite wrecked as Scourge was trying his best to get everything under control, but he was failing as he uncooked several pizzas, being unable to put the right amount of sauces on everything as he caused a ruckus for himself, the coworkers, and the customers.

"Damn it all to hell! How does Silver do this every day!?' Scourge asked as he got hit in the face by a pepperoni pizza barfed out of an oven gone mad.

Shadow could only watch in amazement as he laughed, sipping his drink as he shook his head. "Oh... this is hilarious. I have to tell Silver about this." He stated as he pulled out a cellphone, calling Silver.

* * *

Silver was still in the Casino Park, watching Cream and Big mash all the Egg Pawns with homing attacks as Amy was rolling around like a pinball in the giant pinball machine below. Silver's cellphone began ringing, with the albino colored hedgehog picking it up.

"Hello?" Silver asked as he heard the voice through the other phone. "Shadow, hey! What's going on back there?"

"Yeah, things are a bit wonky over here." Shadow stated as he was chuckling all the while. "Your little plan of leaving Scourge in charge isn't going so well."

Silver's face turned pale as he shook his head. "You mean... the Pizza Hut's in worse shape than it normally is?"

"You could pretty much say that." Shadow commented as a huge explosion was heard in the background.

Silver groaned as he lowered his head in shame, closing his eyes. "Oh man, what have I done...? Vex is gonna punish me for sure..." He then gulped as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Or worse, fire me right off the bat..."


	661. Chapter 661: The Deadly Six Zeti 1

Silver hummed as he was on his way to the Station Square Pizza Hut, gawking as he winced, seeing a red reptilian like being with blue horns. "What the... who are you?"

The strange reptile like creature, a Zeti, chuckled as he turned around, folding his arms. "I'm Zavok. You must be one of that pesky blue hedgehog's friends..."

"...Wait a minute, you mean Sonic?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is there something going on?"

Zarok chuckled as he shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." He then jumped away, heading towards the northern direction as he jumped off the skyscrapers.

Silver blinked, shrugging as he shook his head, heading onward to the Pizza Hut as he whistled to himself.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Silver so long," Amy pondered as she munched on a slice of sausage pizza, with it being her third. "He's usually never this late."

Shadow growled as he picked up his fourth slice of sausage pizza, shaking his head as he was getting impatient. "He better hurry up. Pizza doesn't make itself."

It was then that a purple Zeti appeared out of nowhere, bursting out of the soda machine as he crazily laughed, sticking his blue tongue out. The customers screamed as they ran out in fright, with Espio jumping over the green counter to ace the Zeti.

"Who the blazing hell are you? And what do you want?" Espio asked as he growled.

The purple Zeti laughed as he twitched his head rapidly. "I'm Zazz, but that doesn't matter! Where's that blue piece of crap!?"

"What, that faker Sonic?" Shadow scoffed as he stood up, approaching Zazz. "He's out delivering pizza. Why? Do you need your ass kicked or something?"

"Delivering _pizza!?_" Zazz exclaimed as he scoffed, shaking his head. "Peh! Of course he would be doing something so lame! How predictable!" He then picked up a finished pepperoni pizza, chucking it right at Shadow's face. "Oh well, I might as well have fun since I'm here!"

Amy gasped as Espio chuckled, with Shadow growling as he proceeded to blast Zazz with Chaos Spear, the customers on the bottom floor forced to retreat as the restaurant shook.


	662. Chapter 662: The Deadly Six Zeti 2

Silver was continuing to make his way towards the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut when he bumped into a green, chameleon like girl, who was looking at her pink nails. Silver winced as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the girl oddly.

"Excuse me... miss?" Silver asked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You're in my way."

The girl scoffed as she turned to Silver. "Well pardon me, hedgehog boy, but can't you see I'm busy making my nails stand out?"

Silver folded his arms together as he tilted his head to the right. "Say... you have a similar outline to that Zavok guy..." He observed, taking a good look of the girl.

"Oh yeah, Zavok, the leader of my group. He's such a bore, that guy." The girl, identified as a Zeti, sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Zeena. But you don't need to know that, you silly boy."

"...Err, yeah." Silver sheepishly stated as he moved his hands about. "I'm Silver. Anyway, I have to get going to the Pizza Hut..."

"_Pizza?_" Zeena peeked as she was semi interested, placing both of her hands on Silver's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you had food on you?"

"Actually, I was going to go to the place to make the food," Silver corrected, but Zeena wouldn't give him an opportunity to talk as she yapped on, following Silver to the Pizza Hut, much to his dismay.

* * *

Vector hummed as he was sitting in his private bathtub full of green dollar bills, only to hear a loud belch. He gawked, emerging out of the tub as he was wearing yellow swim trunks full of green dollar bills.

"What the hell is going on?" Vector asked as he opened the door, stepping out of his office and walking into the kitchen, to see that the dining area was completely devoid. He then turned to the kitchen, to see a giant yellow, reptile like being eating the finished and unfinished pizzas, as well as all the seasonings.  
"**Oh what the!?** Who are you!?"

The yellow reptile like creature turned around as he munched on several pieces of bacon, gulping down as he patted his big belly with his right hand. "I'm Zonom, one of the Deadly Six zetis. And I love food!" He admitted with a belch as he continued going through the kitchen.

"Hey! Will you stop eating all of that!?" Vector angrily exclaimed as he grabbed Zonom, slapping him across the face several times with his right hand as he growled. "You just can't eat everything in your sight! That's for the customers to pay and have!"

Zonom belched loudly in Vector's face as he pushed the green crocodile away from him. "I don't care! I need food!" He then picked up a wooden barrel full of pepperoni, munching right through it.

Vector was on the floor, generally stunned as he blinked in disbelief, shaking his head slowly. "Jeeze... I think I finally found someone that can beat Amy Rose in an eating contest..." He stated in disbelief as he watched Zonom eat his way through the entire kitchen.


	663. Chapter 663: The Deadly Six Zeti 3

Zor sighed as he looked up at the sky, to see the clouds rolling in. "Why did Zavok send me here again?" He asked as he glanced at his purple rose. "To cause mayhem? What purpose? Nothing matters in the grand scheme of things..."

He sighed as he watched the various people running away from the Pizza Hut, not caring about what was occurring in the Pizza Hut that he was sitting on top of.

Meanwhile on street level, Silver and Zeena reached the Pizza Hut, with the two glancing at each other as they blinked.

"...So, you wanna come in?" Silver asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "I mean, I could go and prepare the pizzas right now..."

Zeena's stomach growled loudly, with Zeena smirking as she folded her arms. "It might affect my weight, but what I won't do to have some grub in me." She then followed Silver into the Pizza Hut.

The two anthropomorphic animals opened the doors to see Zazz having his butt handed to be Espio, with the purple Zeti screaming in pain. Silver and Zeena glanced at each other as Zazz was knocked into the wall, with Espio still willing to fight.

"Had enough?" Espio asked with a snarl, clenching his hands.

Zazz coughed as he didn't feel well, too wounded to get up. "Ack... I'll admit, you're good..." He coughed again, some blood dripping from his mouth as his right eye twitched.

Zeena gasped for a moment, only to shrug as she shook her head. "Meh. It's Zazz, he'll recover."

"...Wow." Silver stated as he was shocked at how quickly Zeena got over the situation, approaching Espio and moving his hands about. "So, care to explain what happened here?"

"Gladly." Espio stated as he gave a passing glare at Zeena, wrapping his right arm around Silver. "Things were going smoothly until that purple reptile thing popped out of nowhere..."

* * *

The second floor was rather different, as Vector continued to have some problems with Zonom, who continued eating everything in sight, with discarded pizza pieces all over the place.

"Damn it, you weird yellow reptile guy! Knock it off!" Vector shouted as he tried holding Zonom back, but failed.

Zonom knocked Vector back with his arm, shaking his head. "No way! Once I start, I can't stop!" He then shoved an entire oven into his mouth, with the oven cooking up a pizza.

Vector could only groan in dismay as he was losing his resources, and more importantly his money, to the gluttonous Zeti, who just wouldn't stop causing a mess.

* * *

"Are they all at the Pizza Hut?" Master Zik asked.

Zavok nodded as he had his burly arms folded together. "Yes, master. Just as we planned."

"Good." Master Zik stated, looking over Station Square's northern borders alongside Zavok on top of one of the many tall skyscrapers. "Soon these whippersnappers will know the fury of the Deadly Six..."


	664. Chapter 664: The Deadly Six Zeti 4

Silver was trying his best to make the situation better in the Pizza Hut as Zazz continued coughing, with Zeena looking bored as she was still feeling hungry. Espio was also with Silver, hoping that things wouldn't go so bad until Zonom ran into the dining area, shoving various pizzas down his mouth as he burped.

"Yeah! That hit the spot!" Zonom exclaimed as he slapped his big yellow stomach with his right hand a few times.

Vector groaned as he was right behind Zonom, shaking his head. "Augh, you gotta be kidding me... all the pizza's gone!?"

Zeena gasped as she pouted, shaking her arms. "Damn it, Zonom, you big glutton! How am I suppose to keep my figure in shape now!?" She complained as she felt her stomach rumble again.

Zazz rolled his eyes as he stood up,moving around crazily in place. "Augh, who cares about a bunch of crummy pizza!? Let's just cause even more havoc!"

"Try it and I'll pin you like a tiger," Espio threatened as he raised his ninja star.

Silver stood in between everyone as he moved his arms about. "Guys, please! Can we all just have a nice, orderly talk over this?"

Zor sighed as he entered the dining room, glancing over at everyone as he plucked away his flower. "Oh, what's the use of all of this? We're all in a stupid fanfic that somehow has over six hundred chapters."

Everyone stared awkwardly at Zor, with the silence being broken by Zeena's stomach growling. It was then that a puff of smoke appeared as Zavok and Master Zik appeared inside the Pizza Hut, with Vector and Silver gawking as Espio got into a fighting pose.

"Ahh, so this is what the Pizza Hut looks like from the inside?" Zavok murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, chuckling as he closed his eyes, rolling his left hand. "Heh. Pathetic."

Master Zik was about to comment when he glanced to his right to see the Nintendo 64 logo sneaking by, smacking it out of the Pizza Hut with his staff as he jumped over to grab his staff, turning around to face the others.

"Frankly I'm sick of the author abusing this tired N64 joke," Master Zik stated as he returned by Zavok's side, facing Silver and Espio. "No less, am I tired of not being used in action. Show us Deadly Six what you associates of Sonic have!"

"...Wait, how do you already know about us?" Silver asked as he raised his hands in the air.

Espio folded his arms as he turned his head to Silver. "They must have learned about us from studying Sonic."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Vector added as he appeared next to Espio, pointing at Zavok and Master Zik. "You're gonna have to do better than that to get through us!"

Zavok and Master Zik glanced at each other, smirking as they turned to Silver, Espio, and Vector, with the three anthropomorphic animals not feeling comfortable as all of the Deadly Six grouped up, facing them several feet away.

Shadow watched what was occurring from near the staircase, sipping on some Diet Pepsi as he shook his head. "I'm disappointed that I barely got a line." He mumbled underneath his breath.


	665. Chapter 665: The Deadly Six Zeti 5

"_**Good Morning!**_" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he stood on a stage, with red curtains behind him. "The following chapter has been rated S for Stupid. Please forgive the author for the amount of brain cells you are about to lose."

* * *

The Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut was completely destroyed by the Deadly Six Zeti, who wiped the floor with Vector and Espio, both of them completely exhausted. Silver was hiding behind a soda machine, trembling with fright as he had no idea what to do.

"Man, I didn't think that these guys would be so intense!" Silver exclaimed as he took a peek, to see the Zeti laughing at him.

"Gee, you think?" Vector coughed as his entire body twitched in pain, with Zavok stepping on Vector's back with his black right foot.

"_Pathetic._ We took care of your friends and restaurant, and you're too cowardly to come face us?" Zavok stated as he folded his arms together, shaking his head.

"Maybe he doesn't want me to mistake him for a bunch of veggies!" Zonom stated as he rubbed his big yellow belly with both of his hands.

"You always have your way around with food." Master Zik chuckled as he approached Silver. "Now we should take care of this young silver colored one..."

Zeena scoffed as she folded her arms, shaking her head as she felt her stomach rumble. "Peh! Can we get something to eat!? I'm famished!"

"Who cares what your stomach has to say!?" Zazz exclaimed as he was bouncing all over the place, laughing crazily. "I want to wreak the city!"

"Oh who cares... this is just a crappy fanfiction that's not giving any of us actual depth..." Zor yawned in depression as he shook his head. "Just like the one game we were actually in..."

Silver was about to make a suggestion when suddenly Space Ghost popped out of nowhere, heroically posing as he stood before the Deadly Six.

"Who are you?" All of the Deadly Six Zeti commented in unison as they looked at Space Ghost.

"Your worst nightmare, **_Space Ghost_ of the cosmos!**" Space Ghost laughed as he pointed his left arm at the Deadly Six, firing off his Destructo Ray as the Zeti all went blasting off again.

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as he approached Space Ghost, moving his hands about. "Tad! How did you do it!?"

Space Ghost laughed as he wrapped his left arm around Silver, waggling his right index finger. "Timing coincidence, Silver. Take as much advantage of it, because it pays off well." He then looked at the ruins of the Pizza Hut, murmuring as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "_Hmmm..._"

* * *

Several long hours of reconstruction later, everything was back to normal at the Pizza Hut as Silver, Space Ghost, Vector, and Espio were all eating bacon topped pizza together at the table closest to the green counter on the second floor.

"Tad, _mah boi_, we owe you." Vector commented as he held a slice of bacon topped pizza in his right hand, moving his left hand around. "How can we thank you?"

Space Ghost laughed as he stretched his arms. "You don't need to give me anything. I'm grateful that I not only sort of have my show back, but that I have an actual job alongside it!" He then paused as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Although I always wanted that new Boo Boo Kitty doll they're selling down in the Casinopolis..."

"**Boo Boo Kitty?**" Espio gawked as he stared at Space Ghost oddly.

Silver chuckled as he waved his right hand at Espio. "It's a SPC2C thing, Espio. Don't think hard on it."

As Espio was about to comment on the absurdity of Space Ghost's desire, Amy Rose farted loudly, blushing as she noticed her red dress lifted up by her loud deep pitched blast of gas.

"...Excuse me..." Amy stated as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand sheepishly, another brassy poot emerging out of her cute butt.

After several embarrassing seconds of silence, Space Ghost heartily laughed, as did everyone as they enjoyed their pizza, letting the moment pass.

...But this peace wouldn't last as a shadowy figure was watching their every single movement, _ready to strike at any moment..._


	666. Chapter 666: Gruntilda Winkybunion

_Now with those two idiots at bay, it's time to go and ruin other people's day..._

Silver stretched out his arms as he smiled, looking out towards the horizon on the eastern sandy shore of Seaside Hill as he placed his hands on his hips. "Man, today is such a nice day! Nothing can ruin it for me!"

"Oh really, hedgehog?" Cackled a certain green, warty witch as she was riding on her flying broomstick. "I'll make sure to make it so bad you'll have to put it on your blog!"

"...What?" Silver gawked as he looked up, instantly recognizing the rhyming witch as he pointed at her with his right hand. "_You!_ You're that nasty witch from Spiral Mountain, Gruntilda Winkybunion!"

"That's my name, hedgehog colored silver!" Gruntilda exclaimed as she pointed at Silver. "Your body looks good enough to not make me bitter!"

Silver groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Ugh, you really need to get better rhymes, these are killing me!"

"It's not as easy as it looks, kid." Grunty commented as she rolled her left hand. "It's worse than trying to own a giant, stubborn squid." She snapped her fingers as she shook her head. "Anyway, enough of this dribble! Time for me to put out a spell that will surely scribble!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Silver shouted as he was then knocked out cold by a strange spell, falling on his back as Gruntilda smirked. Suddenly, everything became dark, with weird green spirits circling around Grunty and Silver as strange dark magic had occurred. Silver groaned as he opened his eyes, looking down to see that he was on Grunty's flying broom.

"What the..." Silver commented as he gasped, looking at the warty green hands that he now possed, his voice changing to that of Grunty's. "_Ahhh!_ I swapped bodies with Gruntilda!"

"That's right, you time traveling flunk!" Gruntilda laughed as she placed her hands on her now hedgehog hips, her voice now being Silver's as she then was pointing up at Silver with her right hand. "Now that I'm in your body, I'm going to go and shock everyone with my newfound spunk!" She cackled as she dashed away, with Silver screaming.

"No! Get your warty butt back here!" Silver shouted as he followed Gruntilda on Grunty's broom, horrified that he was now trapped in the body of an ugly, green wicked witch.

* * *

Vector yawned as he stretched his arms, stepping out to the kitchen as he turned his head to Moltar. "So, is that cloning machine going?"

"It should be up and running soon enough." Moltar stated as he moved his head a couple of times.

"Good. Anyway, have any of you seen Silver?" Vector asked as he placed his right hand on his hip, scratching his head as he blinked.

Gruntilda then stumbled onto the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, still being in Silver's body. Vector and Moltar looked at each other, then back at Gruntilda, surprised at the way she walked in.

"This body is quite a slog," Gruntilda commented as she shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "I should not have used the body of this hedgehog."

"Silver! There you are!" Vector exclaimed as he pointed at Silver, shaking his head. "Where have you been? You're two hours late on your day off!"

"I had... quite a problem." Gruntilda admitted as she sheepishly chuckled, trying her best to pose as Silver. "Yes... it was quite the predicament that left me a gem."  
Vector and Moltar looked at each other oddly as they blinked, turning their heads back to Silver.

"You don't seem your regular self, Silver," Moltar commented as he moved his head about, placing his hands behind his back.

"That's because that's not me!" Silver exclaimed, his hands on his hips as he was still in Gruntilda's body.

Everyone in the Pizza Hut gasped as they glanced at Gruntilda, then at Silver, wondering what the hell was going on.

"**_Gruntilda Winkybunion!?_**" Everyone in the Pizza Hut exclaimed in shock except Gruntilda and Silver.

"Holy crap!" Master Shake exclaimed as Meatwad gasped, with Carl and Frylock widening their eyes in shock as they were all sitting at a table together.

"Yes, that's right, look at me!" Gruntilda admitted as she twirled around, wagging her right index finger. "I feel so much younger, and I look not a day past fifty!"

"You're an old, warty, green witch, and I want my body back!" Silver exclaimed as he fired off a green spell at Gruntilda, who used green psychic to counter it.

"_It's no use_, you dumb fool!" Gruntilda taunted as she placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "I have your powers, so now I'll reduce you to a bloody pool!"

"These rhymes are getting stupider by the minute," Shadow whispered to Vector and Moltar, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Grr! I don't care!" Silver exclaimed as he fired off another green spell at Gruntilda. "Gimme back my body!"

As Gruntilda dodged out of the way, Amy Rose came up with a soda, drinking it as she gasped, seeing what just occurred before her.

"Dear goodness!" Amy exclaimed as she dropped her soda, placing both of her hands on her face. "Gruntilda The Witch, here?!"

It was then that Silver and Gruntilda fired their powers at each other, a green explosion that caused Gruntila's spirit to be swapped with Amy's. As a result, Gruntilda was now in the body of Amy Rose, while Amy was in... Silver's body.

"Oh no." Silver muttered as his eyes widened, with Amy screaming in horror as she placed her hands on her face.

"No! My precious body!" Amy cried in Silver's voice as she looked down, shaking her head as she covered herself up. "I feel so naked without my precious clothes!"

Gruntilda took a good look of herself in her new body in a nearby window, smirking as she faced Silver and Amy. "I'm liking this new body, it's frail but has a lot of gut!" She exclaimed in Amy's voice as she then glanced at her backside as she sighed, placing both of her new furry, pink hands on her rear end. "But I don't like that I once again have a big butt."

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed angrily as she pointed at Gruntila, feeling insulted. "My butt is not that big!"

"But it sure is loud!" Vector exclaimed as everyone had a laugh, including Gruntilda and Silver.

Amy growled in annoyance as she folded her arms. "That's not funny at all, Vector!" She grumbled as she shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm out of here," Gruntilda stated as she left with a cackle, waving with her right hand. "I'll see all of you fools next year!"

"Get back here!" Silver and Amy exclaimed as they chased after Gruntilda, tumbling down the staircase as they began brawling on the first floor, with all the customers screaming as they either ran right out of the Pizza Hut or headed to the walls.

Espio, Charmy, and Knuckles all entered the Pizza Hut, to see the brawl that was ensuing between Gruntilda, Silver, and Amy. They blinked, looking at each other.

"Well this just got awkward," Knuckles commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Espio murmured as he folded his arms together. "Should we do something about it?"

"Nah! I'm enjoying this fight!" Charmy exclaimed as he cheered on all three of the body swapped characters, with both Espio and Knuckles shaking their head in dismay.

_Oh no! Gruntilda Winkybunion, Silver The Hedgehog, and Amy Rose have all swapped bodies! What is going to happen now...!?_


	667. Chapter 667: Body Swapped 1

Gruntilda, Silver, and Amy all tumbled onto the street as they kept beating each other up, with Gruntilda in Amy's body, Amy in Silver's body, and Silver in Gruntilda's body. It was then that Gruntilda wielded the Piko Piko Hammer, threatening Amy and Silver with it.

"One more step, and I'll give you a whack!" Gruntilda cackled as she smirked. "With this super hammer attack!"

"I don't think so!" Silver exclaimed as he fired off a green spell, with Gruntilda deflecting it back as it headed towards the Pizza Hut.

Amy gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh no! It's headed back to the Pizza Hut!"

"Smell ya later, chumps!" Gruntilda laughed as she smacked her pink hedgehog butt, dashing off to the west as she kept taunting Silver and Amy. "Soon I'm going to make everyone here do endless jumps!"

Silver and Amy looked at each other as they blinked, with Amy jumping on the flying broomstick as Silver flew after Gruntilda, who smashed people away from her with her Piko Piko Hammer.

* * *

Back inside the Pizza Hut...

"Man it's so boring in here." Charmy commented as he munched on some day old pizza, burping as he stretched his arms. "I wish something exciting happened!"

Suddenly the green blast surrounded Charmy, with his soul being taken out of his body as it then got swapped with Shadow's body.

"What the hell!?" Shadow exclaimed as he found himself in Charmy's body, placing his hands on his head. "_What is this nonsense!?_"

"Yay! I'm in a hedgehog body!" Charmy exclaimed joyfully as he bounced about, with the other customers looking oddly at Charmy as they were surprised at how upbeat he was acting.

Vector came out of the office to see what was going on, seeing 'Charmy' acting moody as 'Shadow' was bouncing with joy, tilting his head to the right.

"What is this madness...?" Vector commented as he approached Shadow, wrapping his right arm around him. "Charmy, why are you so groody like Shadow?"

"...Because _I am Shadow_, you idiot!" Shadow growled as he stung Vector in the nose.

"_Yeowch!_" Vector exclaimed as he placed his hands on his stung snouts, punching Shadow in the face afterwards. "That was uncalled for!"

"Ha ha!" Charmy laughed as he pointed at the punched Shadow, pointing with his right hand as his left hand was on his stomach. "You got punched, you got punched! Ha ha ha!"


	668. Chapter 668: Body Swapped 2

"So, are we ever going to return to our bodies?" Shadow commented in an annoyed tone as he continued buzzing in the air, still trapped in Charmy's body.

Vector murmured as he rubbed his chin, shrugging as he shook his head. "Who knows. But for know, get back to making pizza!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Shadow, shoving him into a nearby oven and giving him the oven punishment.

Charmy, who was in Shadow's body, giggled as he munched on some bacon topped pizza, laughing at Shadow's fate. "Ha ha! He's going to burn up!" He then paused as his eyes widened with fright, screaming as he placed his hands on his face. "Wait! That's _my_ body! **AHHH!**" He screamed as he ran around the tables within the Pizza Hut, being smashed in the head by a green table that Knuckles picked up.

"Calm down, kid!" Knuckles exclaimed as he chucked the table to the side, placing his hands on his hips. "We'll solve this predicament sooner than you expect!"

"I hope so." Moltar commented as he was in the process of making pizza. "Remember the last time Silver wasn't here to make pizza?"

_One flashback later..._

_"All right, I'm going to be gone for a few days." Silver commented as he had several white cardboard boxes full of pizzas in his arms, facing his fellow coworkers. "Pray tell that none of you destroy the Pizza Hut."_

_"You can count on us!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he waved goodbye to Silver._

_The very moment Silver left, the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut began shaking violently, eventually collapsing on itself after two hours of pure mayhem._

"...Where is mah boi, anyway?" Vector asked as he held a sausage topped pizza in his right hand, his left hand on his hip as he blinked.

* * *

Silver, who was still trapped in Gruntilda Winkybunion's body, panted as he wiped his green warty forehead with his right hand as Amy Rose, who was in Silver's body, glanced at him.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already!" Amy exclaimed as she shook her head.

Silver narrowed his eyes as he turned his head back to Amy. "Hey, being a fat, warty old witch isn't as easy as it looks! It takes your breath away, seriously!"

"Well for your sake I hope that you hold on!" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "Who knows what that cursed witch is doing to my innocent body!"

Elsewhere, Gruntilda the Witch, who was in Amy's body, cackled gleefully as she was causing havoc to Sonic's world, going from zone to zone as she used the Piko Piko Hammer and her own magic to wreak havoc amongst everyone and everything, with each zone barring her true, witchy face on it as she continued to make everything miserable.

"I'm turning everything into my image!" Gruntilda cackled as she tried her best to rhyme, clenching her right hand. "This will go well to my... advantage!"

_To Be Continued..._

_..._

_...in another fanfic._

"Seriously?" Silver and Amy complained as both didn't want to be stuck in the bodies that they were still trapped in. 


	669. Chapter 669: Knux Chucks 1

Silver The Hedgehog was in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling, blinking as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, finally being back in his body. "I'm glad that I'm back in my silver colored hedgehog body after that whole stint that warty green old witch Gruntilda pulled off."

"That body swapping thing sure was some night, huh?" Knuckles The Echidna commented as he smiled, his right arm wrapped around Silver as he turned his head to the silver hedgehog.

Silver screamed as he jumped up, holding onto the white and lavender colored bed covers as he glanced at Knuckles. "Gah! What the hell are you doing in my apartment, Knux!?

Knuckles meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "Well I sort of got bored with waiting for you to return to the Pizza Hut, so I waited here until you got home."

"In _my_ bed!?" Silver exclaimed as his jaw dropped. "Of all the places!?"

Knuckles laughed as he waved his hands. "No, in your bathroom. You see, I had a lot of pizzas clogging me up from earlier..."

"**OUT!**" Silver exclaimed as he pointed at the door with his right hand, his face full of fury. "O-W-T **_OUT!_**"

Knuckles shrugged as he jumped out of Silver's bed, running right through the window instead, much to Silver's shock, who dropped his jaw in disbelief.

* * *

"...And that's why you had to get new windows?" Amy Rose asked as she munched on some bacon topped pizza.

Silver nodded as he was preparing a batch of pepperoni pizza. "Yeah. I can't even be at peace at my own home with that knucklehead continuing to barge in randomly."

Suddenly Knuckles fell through the ceiling, landing on top of Silver, crushing his body. Silver screamed as he felt his bones break, with Knuckles getting up and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Whoops... sorry about that Silv." Knuckles commented as he moved his right hand around. "I was playing rooftop run with Sonic and Shadow, you see..."

"Don't... _just don't..._" Silver growled as he struggled to get up, his hands on his back as he glared angrily at Knuckles. "I swear to the seven Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles, if you do anything else to me..."

"What?" Knuckles commented as he raised his hands. "You know me! It's not like I intentionally do this!"

Silver and Amy both rolled their eyes at Knuckles, who still felt completely innocent in the act.

* * *

As Silver entered Vector's office, he took a good look around, to see if Knuckles would pop up. Sighing of relief, Silver stepped forward... only for Knuckles to dig out of the floor.

"_Yeowch!_" Silver exclaimed in pain as he peeled off from the ceiling, coming down like a piece of paper as he turned back to normal, his face fuming red with anger as he clenched his fists, slowly turning his head to Knuckles.

Knuckles blinked as he raised his knuckles, simply shrugging. "What? I was digging to get my neat cowboy hat. See?" He then placed on his brown cowboy hat.

Silver used his green psychic to snatch the hat from the top of Knuckles' head and crushed it, with Knuckles screaming girlishly as he collapsed on his knees.

"**No!** Silver, why!?" Knuckles cried as tears flowed from his eyes. "_Why!?_"

Silver then bent down, poking directly into Knuckles' nose with his right index finger. "Because you keep injuring or spooking me at every moment. I'd like if you would reconsider how much this makes me feel."

"...things just got tense." Vector The Crocodile commented as he was in his bathtub full of green dollar bills and yellow rings, having some french fry topped pizza with Moltar and Space Ghost, who both gave each other odd glances as they watched the drama ensue before them.

"...I just wanted to get some focus in the story..." Knuckles sniffled as he was still crying, hiding his crying face with his hands as Silver stood there.

"God, is there anything that damn echidna won't due to fuck me over?" Silver commented as he folded his arms.

Shadow The Hedgehog chuckled as he suddenly popped up next to Silver, placing his left hand on Silver's right shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

Silver's right eye twitched as he slowly turned his head to Shadow, who backed away while raising his hands, seeing that Silver wasn't in the mood. Space Ghost and Moltar hid behind Vector's desk while Vector himself slowly sunk in the money bath, not wanting to get close to the enraged Silver.


	670. Chapter 670: Knux Chucks 2

Silver was at the joyful, toyful Toy Kingdom, delivering pizzas as he ran past the Juggling badniks that chucked missiles at him, using his green psychic to fire the missiles right back at them. He then placed his left hand back on the several white cardboard boxes of different pizzas as he glanced to his right to see several Guard badniks marching around, playing on their horns.

"Well, at least I'm still able to do my delivery." Silver commented, only to be pushed to the side by Knuckles, who was running away from a trio of the catlike Gaogao badniks.

"Why did I even open my mouth..." Silver groaned, the pizzas all over him as he was in one of the panda tea cups, spinning around as it moved up and down and all around the toy theme park.

* * *

Vector was in the process of cleaning several green dollar bills in his office as Silver stormed in, his right eye twitching as he approached Vector, still covered in pizza grease.

"Vex, you have to do something about Knux." Silver commented as he placed his hands on Vector's shoulders. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but if he doesn't stop, I'm going to strangle him!"

Vector blinked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wrapping his right arm around Silver. "You know, Silver mah boi, all this hubbub about Knuckles reminds me of a great thing someone once told me."

"And what's that?" Silver asked as he glanced at Vector.

"Knuckles is a danger to you..." Vector commented as he then patted Silver on the head, pointing his left index finger at the air. "...And a burden to others."

As Vector walked away, Silver sighed as he headed to the bathroom to clean off all the pizza grease, when Knuckles slammed the bathroom door in Silver's face, knocking the silver colored hedgehog down.

"Whoops," Knuckles commented as he glanced down at the unconscious Silver. "You all right there, Silver?"

Silver was unable to say anything as Knuckles shrugged, taking Silver's knocked out body and placing it on a toilet.

* * *

Things were going eerily swell at the Pizza Hut despite Silver being knocked out cold, with Vector suddenly tearing down his office door as he grabbed Charmy, shaking him.

"Charmy! Stop what you're doing!" Vector screamed in Charmy's face.

Charmy blinked as he tilted his head to the right. "But Vex, I'm not doing anything!"

"Never mind that now," Vector exclaimed as he tossed Charmy to the side, causing the bee to collide into various kitchen appliances as he folded his lanky light green arms together. "Something is terribly wrong! Something happened to Silver, and I can't tell what it is..."

"And it's taken you this long to figure that out?" Espio commented with a sneer, reading the newspaper as he was on his break.

Speaking of breaks, Knuckles was randomly punching various different customers and tables, due to not getting enough protein from his bacon topped pizzas.

"Where are my sexy abs, damn it!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he had a crazed look in his eyes, freaking out everyone.

"Damn... did Scourge put some freak sauce in the pizza again?" Shadow commented as he watched Knuckles tear the place apart, sipping his Diet Pepsi.

Scourge chuckled as he was in the closet, watching the chaos ensue as Knuckles kept on punching everything in his sight.


	671. Chapter 671: All Those Slices Of Pizza

Silver hummed as he made his way to the Pizza Hut, opening the door to see that there were pizzas everywhere, all of them different kinds of pizzas. Silver squinted his eyes as he shook his head, placing his hands on his hips as he sighed.

"What is this nonsense?" Silver asked as he walked into the restaurant, turning his head to the left and right as he headed upstairs, to see Shadow and Knuckles both on the floor, with pizzas also being present everywhere.

"_Ugh..._ just one more slice..." Knuckles moaned as he burped loudly, closing his eyes as he couldn't feel anything.

"I knew we should not have drunk that much root beer..." Shadow coughed as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his white chest hair with his right hand.

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at both of the stuffed anthropomorphic mammals, an angered look on his face as Shadow and Knuckles glanced up at Silver, both of them gulping.

* * *

"**Vector!**" Silver exclaimed angrily as he kicked the door down with his right foot, stomping towards Vector's desk.

Vector slowly rose from behind the desk, holding a slice of pizza in his hands, with the pizza actually just being several green dollar bills together with gold and silver coins as toppings. Silver blinked as he noticed the weird slice of 'pizza', shaking his head as he slammed his hands on Vector's desk.

"Vex, there's pizza all over the friggin' Pizza Hut," Silver commented as he slowly breathed.

"...Yes, and...?" Vector commented as he folded his lanky arms together, sitting up straight.

"So I need some help in cleaning it all up!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands around.

Vector looked straight into Silver's eyes for a couple of seconds, then laughed as he waved his hands up in the air as a response, with Silver taking a step back as he couldn't understand why Vector was laughing so much.

"All the other workers went on vacation!" Vector laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver, pointing at the ceiling with his left hand. "I sent them to the Balloon Park for a nice set of nights to help them feel better!"

"...And... you couldn't... bother to send me there...?" Silver growled as he began gritting his teeth, clenching his fists.

Vector patted Silver on the back as he kept smiling. "Dude, just let it go. So I accidentally forgot to alert you about it. So Shadow and Knuckles made a mess in the restaurant as usual. It's all part of life, you know."

"...Oh i_t's no use_ trying to reason with you!" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed Vector with his green psychic power, chucking the crocodile at the ceiling as he picked up all of the pizzas with his psychic power, moving them all into one giant ball of pizza as he headed to the rooftop, chucking the ball high into the night, starry sky and then blasting it with several blasts of psychic energy. Panting, Silver headed back home, needing a rest after what had occurred that awkward night.


	672. Chapter 672: Life At Pizza Hut Goes On

Things seemed to be going fine at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, when all of a sudden a powerful quake occurred, shaking the entire city. The quake came from the Pizza Hut, with Scourge storming out of the kitchen, his red face with anger as one of the ovens exploded. Espio and Charmy glanced at each other as they both had their eyes lowered.

"We all have to work together," Espio commented as he sipped some Diet Pepsi, shaking his head as he went to look for a newspaper.

Charmy sighed as he grabbed a nearby broom and began cleaning up the destroyed oven, with some of the customers leaning over the green counter watching.

* * *

Silver sighed as he was sitting alongside Space Ghost inside Vector's office, both of them eating sausage topped pizza while Vector was riding on a mini roller coaster made entirely out of dollars. Because apparently you can make that.

"You know, I wonder what happens when the story doesn't focus on me yet focuses on the Pizza Hut." Silver commented as he munched down on a slice.

Space Ghost folded his arms together as he shrugged. "Probably typical sitcom stuff." He then fell to the floor in pain as one of the ceiling tiles fell on his head, canned laughter playing in the background.

"Tad!?" Silver exclaimed as he looked down at the wounded Space Ghost, who was groaning in pain.

Vector turned his head to see what the commotion was about, then shrugged as he focused on his money coaster, cheering as he pumped his arms into the air.

* * *

Shadow and Amy looked at each other as they were sitting at the table together, with there being only one slice of bacon topped pizza left.

"If you take the last slice of this delicious pizza, I'll be very sad." Shadow commented as he pointed at Amy with his right hand.

Amy blinked, shrugging as she then ran all around the dining area, munching down on everyone's food in a matter of seconds as she came back to the table, sitting down as she burped loudly in Shadow's face, giggling as she picked up the last slice of pizza, while Shadow blinked.

"...Let me rephrase that." Shadow commented as he watched Amy very slowly gulping down on the last slice of pizza.

* * *

Rouge sighed as she was sitting on the curb just east of the Pizza Hut, her hands on her face. "So boring... there's nothing happening..."

Rotor walked past her, accidentally dropping the slice of pizza he was about to munch on as he had a white cardboard box in his right hand, the slice of pizza landing in Rouge's cleavage. Rotor and Rouge glanced at each other, with Rotor whistling as he kept walking eastward. Rouge took the slice of pizza out of her cleavage, smiling as she lowered her eyes.

"Hello Tuesday..." Rouge said with a naughty chuckle as she began flapping her bat wings, flying high into the sky as she intended to do naughty things with the slice of pizza.


	673. Chapter 673: Pepsi Man

"I'm thirsty..." Amy groaned as she placed her hands on her face, sighing loudly as she shook her head. "I want some Pepsi!"

Silver looked at Amy oddly as he was crafting some pepperoni pizza. "Wouldn't Pepsi make you thirstier?"

"Yeah, but I want that sugary goodness in my stomach to go along with my pizza!" Amy exclaimed as she slammed her fists on her table.

Suddenly, Pepsi Man broke through the roof, landing in front of Amy as he fired off a powerful blast of Pepsi into her face, quenching her thirst. Amy let out a satisfied burp and a sigh of relief as she squealed, hugging Pepsi Man as Silver squinted, being shocked by the presence of the greatest superhero in the world.

"Oh Pepsi Man! You know how to make my day better!" Amy exclaimed as she rubbed her head on Pepsi Man's abs, letting out another loud burp as she giggled, slightly blushing.

"Why is Amy Rose burping?" Espio asked in an annoyed tone as he was drying his hands off with a towel, seeing Pepsi Man as he sighed, lowering his eyes. "Oh... Pepsi Man."

"You know that guy?" Silver asked as he placed the pepperonis on the pizza.

Espio nodded as he folded his arms. "Yes... we have a long history together..."

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles were still playing the slots as Rouge came back, her arms folded together as she watched the two male anthropomorphic mammals being addicted to the slots.

"You know, the slots at the Casino Night Zone are much better," Rouge stated as she rolled her right hand, her left hand on her hip.

Shadow took a sip of some Pepsi as he shook his head. "Hey, me and Knuckles appreciate that we have this machine here to gauge our interest while we waste our entire life at this Pizza Hut."

"Yeah." Knuckles added as he gulped down a slice of bacon topped pizza, picking up his empty can of Pepsi to see that it was, indeed, empty. "Hey! It's empty! My empty can of Pepsi is empty!"

"No shit." Rouge commented as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Pepsi Man busted through the wall and approached Knuckles, pulling a can of fresh, cool Pepsi out of his butt, handing it to Knuckles. Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge all glanced at each other as Knuckles slowly took the can of Pepsi from Pepsi Man, drinking it and cheering loudly as he began bouncing around like a loony tune as he panted, his eyes widened.

"Pepsi for pizza!" Knuckles exclaimed as he shook various customers, a crazed look in his eyes. "_Pepsi for life!_" He then ran outside, running around the Pizza Hut as he sipped more Pepsi.

Pepsi Man saluted as he dashed out of the Pizza Hut, with Rouge and Shadow glancing at each other.

"So... wanna know what I did last night with a slice of pizza?" Rouge admitted as she chuckled, placing her hands behind her back as she winked with her right eye. "It was really special... heh heh..."

Shadow slowly shook his head as he moved away from the slot machine, raising his hands at Rouge. "Nah... I rather go and torture Silver..." He then dashed upstairs, with Rouge smirking as she followed Shadow.


	674. Chapter 674: Flashback Avenue

Things at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut always seemed crazy. But that was basically what life at Pizza Hut was to be expected.

"Vector, have you noticed that you always beat me up for no reason?" Silver commented as he was was munching on a bacon topped pizza.

Vector slowly finished his slice of the bacon topped pizza he was sharing with Silver, gulping down as the two were eating at Vector's desk. "What... are you implying?"

"You damn well know what I mean!" Silver commented as he triggered a flashback, moving his hands around. "You would beat me up senselessly for no reason, mostly because it was the shortcoming of Shadow, or Knuckles!"

"Oh boy!" Charmy gleefully exclaimed as he popped into the office, placing his hands on his face as he squealed.

And with that, various flashbacks occurred.

_Silver screamed as Vector chucked the unlucky silver colored hedgehog into the oven, slamming it shut as he headed back to his office._

_Silver screamed as Vector set Silver on fire, in an attempt to get rid of the fleas that were all over Silver's hair. Of course, it didn't work._

_The entire Pizza Hut was shaking violently as Silver was running all over the place, pizza all over his face as Vector grabbed Silver and chucked him down the staircase leading to the subway basement, watching as Silver tumbled down painfully._

_Silver screamed as E-123 Omega was firing lasers at him, with Vector watching as he munched down on pizza, with Shadow and Knuckles alongside him._

"...Oh yeah!" Vector commented as he picked up another slice of pizza, munching down on it as he faced Silver. "I'm surprised you managed to take all of that!"

Silver screamed in rage as he lifted the desk with his psychic energy, chucking it at Vector as he stomped out, with Espio and Scourge watching as Silver headed to the bathroom, Charmy gasping as he placed his hands on his face.

"Gosh! Silver must be really mad!" Charmy exclaimed as he dropped his jaw in disbelief.

Scourge chuckled as he folded his arms together. "I guess he wasn't having a good day. Heh."

"That's Silver for you..." Espio mumbled to himself as he began cleaning the green counter after reading through the newspaper.


	675. Chapter 675: It's No Use Being Outside

"You know what I like?" Charmy commented as he was cleaning out one of the ovens, smiling as he turned his head to Espio. "Watching Silver work."

"...Why?" Espio commented, taking a break as he was meditating.

Charmy shrugged as he giggled, blinking a few times. "Because seeing Silver work makes me feel giddy with glee."

In a brief flashback, Silver was making pizzas as usual in the kitchen, with Charmy sighing as he watched, buzzing in the air as he smiled, his eyes lowered as he hands both of his hands on his face.

"Was that really worth a flashback, Charmy?" Espio commented as he opened his right eye.

Charmy nodded as he moved his hands around, buzzing in an excited manner. "Yeah! It shows Silver in the Pizza Hut!"

Espio simply sighed as he shook his head, closing his left eye as he went back to meditating, while Charmy kept on cleaning out the ovens.

* * *

Shadow munched on a slice of black olives topped pizza as he looked up, to see Knuckles approaching the table with a bag of McDonald's, sitting down and pulling out the french fries as he began munching on it. Shadow squinted as he gulped his pizza slice whole, folding his arms together.

"Knuckles, any reason as to why you brought in McDonald's food in a Pizza Hut?" Shadow commented as he raised his right eyebrow.

Knuckles chuckled as he waved his right hand at Shadow, holding a Quarter Pounder in his left hand. "Oh, I already talked it over with Vector. He doesn't mind, so long as I pay him."

"So you're paying him to eat outside food in a Pizza Hut." Shadow bluntly stated as he groaned, placing his right hand on his face. "You're such an idiot..."

Knuckles munched down on his Quarter Pounder, ignoring Shadow's comments, who kept eating his pizza.

* * *

Vector hummed as he was cleaning up his office, getting a phone call when he picked it up, answering the call. "_Hello...?_"

"...Hey... Vex?" Silver commented from the other line as he was outside, being in the rain as he was at the Radical Highway, delivering pizzas as thing were pretty cold. "Can you call Tad? I don't think I'm gonna make it back."

"What?" Vector gawked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, placing his left hand on his hip as he tilted his head. "Why? The weather's holding you back?"

"Pretty much." Silver commented as the wind blew harshly towards the west, thunder booming and lightning illuminating the sky as Silver was then pelted with harsh pouring rain. "_Ack!_ Please hurry! This heavy rain is much worse than it seems!"

Vector rubbed his chin with his right hand as he slowly nodded his head. "I'll think about it." He then hung up the phone, wrapping his lanky arms together as he watched several nickles, dimes, and quarters going down a slide that led into a pool full of green dollar bills, the pool of money being in front of Vector's desk.


	676. Chapter 676: Meanwhile At The Pizza Hut

Silver The Hedgehog hummed as he was rolling pizza dough, with Toadette going past him. He rolled his right hand around, calling out to Toadette. "Hey! How come you were absent from here?"

Toadette stopped in her tracks as she turned around, sheepishly giggling as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, well... you know..." She winked with her right eye as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm being enlisted as a helper at several of the shops in Seaside Hill."

"_Really?_" Silver commented as his eyes widened, chucking the pizza dough in the air.

Toadette nodded as she grabbed several spices with both of her hands. "Yeah! Those nice grass type Pokemon are letting me run their lemonade stand while they're getting hot chocolate for the Sochi 2014 Olympics. And Mummipokey is letting me be the test monkey for some of the stuff he's selling!"

Silver frowned as he tilted his head to the right. "You're not a monkey, though..."

"But I am humanoid!" Toadette remarked as she smiled, wagging her right index finger as she skipped to the other side of the kitchen, with Silver shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog and Vector The Crocodile were both playing a game of go fish in Vector's office, with neither one seeming to have the advantage.

"You know this part of the chapter's just being used as filler, right?" Shadow commented as he munched on his slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza that was shaped like his head.

Vector nodded, shifting through one of his cards as he took a sip of Diet Pepsi, courtesy of Pepsi Man, who was watching the two play. "Yeah. But you can't blame Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus. He just wanted us to make an appearance."

"_Ha!_" Scourge The Hedgehog exclaimed as he popped out of the pile of money, chuckling sinisterly as he rubbed his two hands together. "I made it into the chapter. Pay me, damn it!"

"Ha ha, me too!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she popped her head into Vector's office.

"**_GET OUT OF HERE!_**" Vector exclaimed as he glared at Amy and Scourge, clenching his right fist. "Me and Shadow are having an intense match of go fish!"

Amy and Scourge glanced at each other and sighed, frowning and lowering their eyes as they left Vector's office, with Pepsi Man closing the door using his amazing power of spraying Pepsi... at the open doorway.

* * *

"So how come the chapters are getting shorter?" Knuckles The Echidna asked Rotor The Walrus as he was in the subway stop in the basement of the Pizza Hut.

Rotor, who was making several pizza pies consisting of different toppings, turned to Knuckles as he rolled his right hand around. "Well, it's either because the author is slowly running out of ideas... or it's because he's focusing on making something better."

"What could be better than the adventures of me at this Pizza Hut?" Knuckles exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the yellow counter.

"Hey!" Moltar shouted as he approached Knuckles, pointing at him. "Don't you dare get this counter dirty. I just cleaned it."

"Oh. Sorry." Knuckles apologized, with the helper R.O.B. in the kitchen rolling his eyes as he kept cleaning out the ovens.


	677. Chapter 677: Vector's Hammer Slammer

"Sometimes, I ask myself if I'm really crazy or not," Silver The Hedgehog mumbled to himself as he took out a piping hot pepperoni pizza out of the oven, placing it into a white cardboard box. "Then I see that the world around me is crazier. And nothing is more reassuring than that."

"I don't know, Silver, you do plenty of crazy things around here," Espio The Chameleon commented as he was spinning several pizza dough.

Silver turned to Espio as he folded his arms, squinting his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean, Espio?"

"It means no one is perfect." Espio confirmed as the pizza dough landed on his head, causing him to grumble.

Silver chuckled as he pointed at Espio with his right hand, getting a good laugh at the situation as he went back to making more pizzas.

* * *

"Mr. Shadow, how many Egg Pawns are there in here?" Knuckles The Echidna asked as he munched on a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza that was shaped in Shadow The Hedgehog's head, watching several different colored Egg Pawns waddling into the Pizza Hut.

Shadow The Hedgehog himself sipped his Diet Pepsi as he raised his can with his right hand, smirking. "Let's find out. One, two, three..."

Suddenly, all of the Egg Pawns except three yellow colored Egg Pawns exploded as the other customers gasped, with Knuckles dropping his jaw in disbelief as Shadow chuckled, sipping his Diet Pepsi.

"_Three._" Shadow commented after drinking, placing his can down.

Having witnessed the Egg Pawns exploding before his very eyes, Vector The Crocodile came busting out of his office, chocking Shadow with both of his hands, who gacked as he was unable to breath. Knuckles let out a shocked gasp as he fainted, falling on his back as his red legs were in the air, while Vector continued chocking Shadow.

* * *

"So I'm thinking of adding yet another new attraction here at our wonderful Pizza Hut." Vector stated profoundly as he folded his hands together, sitting at his desk as he had a serious look on his face. "In Station Square. The Station Square that was prominently featured in Sonic Adventure 1."

"Yes, we kind of got the point," Scourge The Hedgehog grumbled as he was cleaning the floor in Vector's office with his mop. "What retarded hook are you going to add this time?"

Vector smiled as his eyes lit up, standing up and pointing at a white pole, with a small red platform at the bottom and yellow barriers on the pole, green arrows pointing upwards as at the top was the top of the sun, with a pink rocket resting at the base. "I'm proud to present to you... the **Hammer Slammer!**"

Silence. Space Ghost groaned as he woke up, lifting his head to see the strange new contraption.

"Great goggling, galloping ghosts on a gliding girder! What the hell on earth is that!?" Space Ghost commented as he squinted.

"It's a stupid item mini game that Vector's adding to the Pizza Hut." Scourge remarked as he rolled his eyes. "Where are you gonna place this hunk of junk? In the bathroom?"

Vector chuckled as he rubbed his hands. "Nope. It's going to be in the one place where it will fit perfectly..."

* * *

"...And that's why you have it installed in the subway stop?" Moltar commented as he was placing different seasoning on the pizzas, being in the subway stop's kitchen.

Vector laughed as he had his hands on his hips. "Yep! I'm sure to get even more revenue this way! Just look!" He then pointed at the Hammer Slammer, which was in action as an orange Egg Pawn picked up a brown mallet with yellow rings surrounding it and gray parts at both ends, raising it extremely high and then slamming the platform, with the rocket going all the way up, only to immediately fall back down and and at the bottom, the Egg Pawn exploding from the embarrassing loss.  
Vector and Moltar exchanged odd glances with each other as the different customers sitting at the tables mumbled to themselves about the weird attraction while munching on their pizzas.

"Something tells me that this thing didn't work out as you think it did," Rotor The Walrus commented as he placed several pizzas into the oven.

Vector sighed as he folded his lanky arms together, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Damn it, you're right. I'm gonna have to think of something to get this thing off the ground."


	678. Chapter 678: Deadly Delivery To The Zeti

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he placed his hands on his face, his elbows resting on the green counter. "You know what?"

"What?" Toadette asked as she munched on a slice of pepperoni pizza, gulping down as she blinked.

Silver turned his head to Toadette, a frown noticeable on his face. "I wonder if anyone will actually remember us. Or this Pizza Hut."

"Well of course!" Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "This Pizza Hut is legendary! Why, all the stuff that happens to it is quite weird and noteworthy! And plus, it has a fanfic of a fanfic, with well over six hundred chapters!"

Silver squinted at Toadette as he snatched a slice of pepperoni pizza, munching down on it halfway. "Shouldn't we lay low on breaking the fourth wall?"

"I'll break your fourth quill if you don't get back to work!" Vector The Crocodile growled as his head popped out of the cash register.

Silver and Toadette screamed in horror as they held each other, with Vector rolling his eyes as his head sunk back into the depths of the cash register.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna munched down on the black olives and pepperoni pizza that Shadow ordered to be in the shape of his head, the two anthropomorphic mammals looking at each other as they munched down on their slices of pizza.

"Hey Shadow, how come we don't see Sonic as of late?" Knuckles asked as he munched on his slice of pizza.

Shadow sipped his Diet Pepsi as he munched on his slice of pizza. "Knowing him, he's fighting the doctor. Yet again." He took another sip as he opened his eyes. "_As usual._"

Meanwhile, Sonic The Hedgehog was fighting Dr. Eggman yet again, the two of them being in the burning Chaotic Inferno Zone as Eggman was riding in his improved Egg Dragoon, firing all he had at Sonic, who was dodging all the missiles with ease.

* * *

Zazz, Zeena, and Zonom were all having a burping contest at the Zone, which was located within the Lost Hex as they finished their slices of bacon and sausage topped pizza, while Zor complained about not having enough salt on the pizza. Zik and Zavok were chatting with Silver, who delivered the pizza to the Deadly Six Zeti.

"I hope it wasn't long for you guys to wait," Silver commented as he nervously rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "After all, I had to use Petey Piranha to fly all the way out here to the Lost Hex, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy."

"Well of course not, young psychic hedgehog. The Lost Hex is somehow miles above your planet Earth," Zik stated as he shook his wooden staff with his left hand.

Zavok nodded, placing his right hand on his hip as he moved his left hand around. "Indeed. It'll take quite a while to find your way back down to your planet without someone to fly." He then smirked as he folded his burly red arms together. "Of course, that's no trouble for us Zeti..."

"Heh heh... you tell him, Zavok." Zik championed on as he raised his staff. "We may be old, but we still have energy left in us!"

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, glancing at the belching Zeti as he had a puzzled expression on his face. "Yeah... I don't doubt that..."

Zazz let out a loud belch, with Zonom providing a juicier, longer burp. Although she intended a burp, Zeena farted loudly instead, laughing at her butt's outburst as Zazz and Zonom laughed alongside her. Silver, Zavok, and Zik all groaned as they shook their heads, while Zor continued being depressed.

"I don't even know why I'm involved in this story..." Zor sighed as he had his arms folded, shaking his head. "All fanfiction suck... especially this one..."


	679. Chapter 679: Unusual Conversations

"So, anything going on?" Silver The Hedgehog asked Shadow The Hedgehog as the silver colored hedgehog was cleaning up the green counter.

"Nothing new. As usual." Shadow replied as he sipped his soda, shaking his head as he yawned, "Don't you think you should take a break from the Pizza Hut?"

Silver nodded as he opened his eyes. "Yeah... a break does sound good." He then frowned as he picked up a slice of bacon and sausage topped pizza nearby with his right hand, munching down on it. "But then Vector would dock my pay. Again."

"Why would he do that?" Shadow asked as he rolled his hands around. "You're the most hard working guy here, yet you seem to be the one who gets crapped on the most."

Silver squinted his eyes at Shadow as he finished his slice of pizza, folding his arms. "Gee, I wonder why..."

* * *

"Hey Vector, can I have a raise?" Charmy Bee asked innocently as he held his hands together, his eyes widened in a sickeningly cute manner.

"No." Vector The Hedgehog bluntly responded as he was making several miniature sets of different roller coasters using his green dollar bills, with glue sticks serving as the foundation for the roller coasters to stand on.

* * *

"...And that's why you should consider how others feel, Cream." Amy Rose stated to Cream The Rabbit as he moved her hands around, being quite disappointed. "It was one thing for you to use me as a chair, but to just fart all over me? Seriously?"

"Well, I thought it was good for concentration," Cream defended herself as she frowned, holding her hands together as the two were catching the attention of customers waiting in line for food.

"Farting doesn't make you concentrate on reading!" Amy scolded as she shook her right hand at Cream, pointing at her. "Honestly, what is it with kids who don't understand logic?"

"Welcome to my world." Espio The Chameleon stated as he was moping the floor, going past Amy and Cream as he tried to tune everything out.

* * *

"So I went by to Seaside Hill earlier," Space Ghost commented as he was having lunch with Moltar and Rotor The Walrus in the subway stop below, with both of the coworkers taking a break from making the food, with the helper R.O.B. taking up the task all by himself.

"Oh, did you really?" Rotor commented in a flamboyant tone as he chuckled, dipping his bagel that he brought with him to work into his coffee as he munched down on it.

"Yeah. And boy, let me tell you." Space Ghost stated as he posed, before folding his arms together. "The amount of shops there are mind bogging. I mean, Waluigi's Taco Stand is the most well known, but there's this one soggy pretzel stand owned by an old fish Pokemon named Relicanth that's been in Seaside Hill longer than any of us have existed!"

"...And just why were you in Seaside Hill?" Moltar asked as he raised his left hand, bobbing his head.

"Because I wanted to see if the author would actually write about me." Space Ghost commented as he then had an angry expression on his face, his arms still crossed. "He didn't. As usual."

Moltar and Rotor glanced at each other as they turned to Space Ghost, simply shaking their heads in agreement as Space Ghost took in a deep breath and sighed, munching on his slice of bacon topped pizza.

"At least you actually get to have lines every now and then," Rotor complained as he slammed his left fist on the green table, catching the attention of the various different customers. "I rarely get noticed by him nowadays. It's just plain rude."

"You're telling me." Moltar added as he sipped his coffee from his steel mug.

* * *

"This sucks," Scourge The Hedgehog grumbled as he was in the back of a kitchen, dropping a slice of sausage topped pizza into his mouth and gulping down on it as he wrapped his green arms around the back of his head. "I only have one line in this stupid chapter."


	680. Chapter 680: Secrectly Secretive Secrets

Silver The Hedgehog hummed merrily as he placed several pepperoni pizzas down on Amy Rose's table, with Amy clapping her hands as she took a slice and munched down on it.

"Silver, this pizza is delicious, as usual!" Amy gleefully giggled as she placed her right hand on her face, opening her eyes as she continued eating her slice of pizza. "How do you manage to make the pizza so good?"

Silver smirked as he wagged his left index finger, winking as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Sorry, Amy... but that's a secret! Employees only!"

"Did someone say secrets?" Charmy Bee exclaimed as he popped up in between Silver and Amy, moving his hands around in an excited manner. "The best things about secrets is that you get to tell secretive secrets to each other..." He then giggled as he squinted his eyes, smiling as he placed his hands on his face. "_...Secretly._"

"Golly, that's a lot of secrets!" Toadette commented as she handed a couple of purple colored Ant Troopers two white cardboard boxes full of bacon and sausage topped pizza.

Scourge The Hedgehog growled as he walked past the group with a broom, sweeping the pizza covered floor. "It's no secret that I wish a painful death for you all." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

Silver, Amy, Charmy, Toadette, and several of the customers all gave Scourge discouraging looks as Scourge rolled his eyes, not caring about the cold reception.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna were sharing a bacon and anchovies topped pizza as Rouge The Bat strolled over, smirking as she bent down, placing her arms on the green table.

"Having a little different flavor for a change?" Rouge asked as she smiled, turning to Shadow.

Shadow nodded as he held a slice of half eaten pizza. "Yeah. I never knew how good anchovies were until I mixed them up with bacon."

"If anything, the anchovies make the bacon taste much better!" Knuckles exclaimed as he gulped the entire slice down, belching loudly as he picked up another slice, gobbling it down quick.

Rouge giggled as she watched Knuckles scarf down the pizza, placing her hands on her face. "Oh Knuckles, you never cease to amuse me."

Knuckles nearly choked as he pointed at Rouge with his right hand, getting insulted. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means that you should stop making a fool out of yourself." Shadow commented as he sipped some of his Diet Dr. Thunder.

Knuckles growled as he slammed his fists on the table, causing the remaining pizza to soar in the air and land on Knuckles' head. Shadow and Rouge both chuckled as Knuckles fell on the ground, rolling around as he screamed, trying to get the pizza off his face.


	681. Chapter 681: Dear Diary, 1

_Dear Diary,_

_The weather forecast had confirmed that we would get an entire week of snow. Snow is nice, but it hinders traffic, and with traffic being a mess means not as much customers. Not to mention the shoveling and all that stuff. It's gonna be another one of those winters..._

_- Silver_

_Dear Diary,_

_The snow has arrived. Damn it. With it being nighttime, it looks quite nice, but I gotta keep check of it because we won't get as many customers. And not many customers means no money! And **that's NO good!**_

_- Vector_

_Dear Diary,_

_Vector is making me and Charmy stay at the Pizza Hut to keep the snow in check. Which means I have to be the one to handle the heavy duty. **Again.** Sigh... why didn't I just stand up for myself and say no to all this nonsense...?_

_- Espio_

* * *

Everyone in the Sonic Adventure's Station Square Pizza Hut brought their own diary with them, with Knuckles The Echidna being genuinely confused as he didn't have a diary. Neither did Shadow The Hedgehog, but he knew very well what the concept of a diary was.

"I don't get it." Knuckles commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, turning to Shadow. "Why is everyone here writing stuff into books?"

Shadow snatched a slice of the black olives and pepperoni pizza he was sharing with Knuckles, munching on it as he held the pizza slice in his right hand. "Because Knucklehead, it's their own personal thing. It's what they want to write down."

"Really?" Knuckles piped as his eyes widened.

Shadow smirked as he nodded, finishing his slice of pizza as he snapped his fingers. "Of course. In fact, I'll show you." He then watched as Silver The Hedgehog finished writing in his silver colored diary, placing it on the green counter as he began spinning the pizza dough. Shadow used Chaos Control to freeze time as he snatched Silver's diary, placing a regular silver book in place as he then snapped his fingers, returning time to normal as he sat back down at the green table with Knuckles.

"Ooh, this should be good!" Knuckles exclaimed as he clapped his hands with glee, leaning over Shadow's left shoulder, with Shadow opening Silver's diary.

"Let's see..." Shadow commented with a devious smirk, his eyes widening as he flipped through the pages of Silver's diary. "_Dear Diary, I accidentally had a run in with the common cold. My boogers have annoyingly covered up my entire apartment, and worse, I was having Rouge come over to have some hot choco..._" Shadow couldn't help but laugh as he closed his eyes.

Knuckles, too, was laughing as he slammed his right hand on the table. "Ha, ha! Silver has boogers!"

"Say what?" Silver commented as he glanced at Shadow and Knuckles, placing his pizza dough covered hands on his hips.

Knuckles widened his eyes as he gulped, with Shadow slapping Knuckles across the face as Silver murmured, shaking his head at the two anthropomorphic male mammals. Knuckles rubbed his right sore face cheek with his right hand as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You gotta keep it down, Knux, or our cover will be blown," Shadow growled as he cleared his throat. "Anyway... let's see what this one is. _Dear Diary, I couldn't pick out what dress to buy at the store, so I had to go to Amy's place and pick up one of hers... I can't believe her old green shirt and orange skirt actually fit on me._" Shadow heartily chuckled as he placed his left hand on his chest, shaking his head. "Oh, this is too much!"

"Boy, I'll say!" Knuckles howled as he had his hands on his head, tears of laughter forming in his eyes.

Amy Rose watched as Shadow and Knuckles were laughing up a storm, shaking her head as she munched on her fourth slice of anchovies pizza.

"Just what are those two guys up to...?" Amy asked herself in thought as she ate her pizza, grabbing another slice with her left hand.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Shadow and Knuckles were laughing hysterically. I don't know, why, but something suspicious is going on with them..._

_- Amy_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just farted!_

_- Charmy_


	682. Chapter 682: Dear Diary, 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate it that I barely get any screen time dedicated to me. I guess that's the consequence of being a character old an old show that only lives on through a long going series of comics about a video game hedgehog that's blue and runs fast._

_- Rotor_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't really like writing in these, but I just find having a notepad to write your most secretive secrets secretly to be manly and reassuring. Now if only I could keep Moltar from peeping at it..._

_- Space Ghost_

_Dear Diary,_

_I should have gotten a diary a long time ago._

_- Moltar_

* * *

"Has anyone here seen my diary?" Silver asked as he moved his hands around, going from the kitchen to the dining area.

Shadow and Knuckles tried their best to remain hidden as the other customers shrugged, with Silver sighing as he returned to the green counter, taking a slice of a fresh, hot bacon topped pizza he made for himself for lunch.

"Damn it... I just hope that no one is looking at it..." Silver murmured as he folded his arms, sighing.

"He doesn't even know, does he?" Shadow commented as he flipped through the page, wheezing as he was laughing too hard. "_When no one's around, I put on a tutu and dance with a pink ribbon in my hand to the the original theme song of Star Trek._"

Knuckles bit his right hand as he tried not to laugh, noticing that Silver was looking at them oddly. He gulped as he lowered his hand. "Uh oh..."

"So you've been looking at my diary, haven't you!?" Silver exclaimed angrily as he stormed towards Knuckles and Shadow, blasting both of them in the face with his green psychic power. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! _Diary readers!_"

"I have no shame..." Shadow admitted in pain as he chuckled, having gotten his jollies from looking at Silver's diary. "Whatever punishment I get was worth it... _heh heh heh..._"

Silver screamed as he proceeded to blast Shadow and Knuckles repeatedly with his psychic blasts, with the other customers gasping as Amy smiled, folding her arms as she was happy to see Shadow and Knuckles get their just desserts. Vector and Charmy popped out of Vector's office, being shocked as their eyes widened at the beat down Silver was giving to Shadow and Knuckles.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Shadow and Knuckles were looking through you, my dear diary. I promise to make them pay dearly for trespassing my privacy for a cheap couple of laughs._

_- Silver_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm happy to see that Silver taught Shadow and Knuckles a lesson they won't forget. Serves them right for looking at someone's private diary!_

_- Amy_

_Dear Diary,_

_I farted again!_

_- Charmy_

_Dear Charmy,_

_I don't care._

_- Charmy's diary_


	683. Chapter 683: The GUN Truck Strikes Again

"Strolling around at the speed of sound..." Silver hummed to himself as he was on his way to the Pizza Hut, when he suddenly got flattened by the GUN Truck. "_Yeowch!_"

The GUN Truck was destroying private property in Station Square yet again as it was chasing after Sonic, who was trying to see how far the GUN Truck could chase him all over the city.

"Come on, you big dumb truck! You can go faster than that!" Sonic laughed as he taunted the GUN Truck, smacking his butt on a lamp post as he zipped around the right corner.

Silver popped himself back to normal, coughing as he shook his head, feeling dizzy as he placed both of his hands on his head. "Ugh... Sonic..."

* * *

"...And so you got flattened by the GUN Truck?" Rotor commented as he munched on a slice of bacon and black olives topped pizza. "Damn, man, that sucks."

Silver nodded, also holding a slice of bacon and black olives pizza in his right hand as he sighed. "Yeah. I don't blame Sonic for wanting to get a little bit of leg room, but I sure would appreciate it if he didn't destroy the city and flatten me in the process."

"Humph. I think you look better flat," Shadow teased as he smirked, poking Silver in the face cheek. "It matches perfectly with your flat personality."

Silver squinted his eyes at Shadow as he glanced up. "I don't know. At least I'm not questioning my existence and threatening to kill everyone like you were."

Shadow gawked as he took a step back, with Rotor chuckling as Silver kept on eating his pizza slice. Suddenly the GUN Truck came speeding right through the Pizza Hut, destroying it completely as it continued chasing Sonic, who ran up one of Station Square's tall rising metal skyscrapers.

Vector emerged out of his pool of green dollar bills as he noticed that the entire Pizza Hut was yet again destroyed. He growled as he raised his lanky arms in the air, calling out all of his employees as he demanded to know what just happened.


	684. Chapter 684: No Talking

"...Hmm." Vector The Crocodile murmured as he was reading a 700 page book about financing in his office. "It sure is quiet around here."

"Definitely." Moltar commented as he was cleaning up the office, turning his head to Vector. "Did you send everyone home early tonight?"

"Nah, Moltar. It's just that the place isn't as loud as it normally is." Vector replied to Moltar as he flipped a page in his book, glancing up as he rolled his right hand around. "I wonder what Silver is up to."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog had place a 'No Talking' sign around the Pizza Hut in an attempt to see if people would actually follow the rule. Much to his surprised delight, they did, as no one was making a sound. Not even Amy Rose was obnoxiously passing gas, which for Silver was a miracle. Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna were communicating with each other using their texting on their cellphones, holding their cellphones in one hand while munching on their black olives and pepperoni pizza in the other hand.

Scourge The Hedgehog watched as Silver spun pizza dough into the air, with Espio The Chameleon placing different spices on a finished pizza as Charmy Bee was cleaning out the oven. He folded his arms as he simply shook his head, formulating several pranks to play on his 'fellow' coworkers.

* * *

Later that night, after his shift at the Pizza Hut ended, Silver headed westward to his apartment home, whistling as he had a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that plan of mine actually went well!" Silver exclaimed as he was holding a white cardboard box full of bacon topped pizza that he was going to have with Blaze The Cat back at his apartment. "Maybe I should do it once a month, or rather once a week! It definitely takes the stress off of working!"

Silver then used his psychic ability to hover over the heavily congested street, which was full of traffic going north and south.


	685. Chapter 685: Espio And Birdo Chat

"Hmm." Vector commented as he stood on the rooftop of the Pizza Hut, looking up to see it raining. "The weather sure is acting crazy."

"Are you just saying that because things are actually being normal at the Pizza Hut?" Silver asked as he approached Vector, wearing a yellow rain coat.

Vector laughed heartily as he wrapped his right lanky arm around Silver. "Ha ha, of course not mah boi! It's just that this Winter feels more like Spring than it does Winter!"

"**_Squadalah!_**" Gwonam the wizard exclaimed as he flew past Vector and Silver on his magic orange carpet, extending his arms out. "I'm off!"

Vector and Silver glanced at each other as they squinted their eyes.

"Well, I guess weird weather makes some guys strange..." Vector chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly. "And others even stranger. Heh heh."

Silver sighed as he headed back down into the Pizza Hut, with Vector feeling awkward as he continued standing on the rooftop.

* * *

Birdo watched as Espio cleaned the green counter from her table, with Silver and Charmy making pizzas in the back. Birdo cleared her throat as she called out to Espio. "Excuse me, Mr. Espio?"

Espio glanced up at Birdo as he eyed her. "Yes? What is it that you ask, Birdo?" He sounded quite exhausted, having done more than enough work for the night.

"How come you don't seem as excited to be working here as the others?" Birdo commented as she rolled her right hand around.

Espio sighed as he turned to Birdo, placing the cloth to the side as he folded his arms together. "Well, I rather be meditating or doing ninja training than being stuck working at a fast food restaurant, let alone Pizza Hut. That, and I don't get to appear in SEGA's newest games in a good, active role."

"That sucks." Birdo commented as she placed both of her arms on the green counter. "Well, I hope that things turn out better for you."

Espio smirked as he glanced up at Birdo. "Thanks. I feel a bit better knowing that there are people-" Before he could finish his sentence, Charmy accidentally dropped a hot pepperoni and bacon topped pizza on his face.

Birdo gasped as the other customers noticed, with the pizza falling off Espio's face as the purple chameleon growled, turning his head slowly to Charmy, who screamed as he hid in one of the ovens. Espio then gave Charmy the oven punishment, turning the oven on as Charmy screamed from inside. Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as Espio placed his hands on his hips, glancing at Silver.

"Don't worry, he'll live." Espio commented as he pointed at Silver. "After all, you always get the oven punishment every now and then, and you turn out fine."

"...That is pretty true, yeah..." Silver sheepishly agreed as he slowly nodded his head, working on spinning the pizza dough as Espio went back to cleaning up the counter.


	686. Chapter 686: What Do You Want For XMas?

Silver watched as snow was coming down on Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square, standing out on top of the rooftop as he wore a comfortable silver colored winter coat, his hands inside his pockets as he looked up.

"Man... this snow is pleasant," Silver stated as he had a smile on his face. "It definitely contrasts Crisis City by a lot..."

"Heh. You haven't been to Hailfire Peaks," Vector stated as he stood next to Silver again, not wearing a coat of any kind as he was munching on a slice of bacon topped pizza.

Silver looked at Vector oddly as he tilted his head to the right. "Vex, aren't you cold blooded? You are a reptile, after all..."

Vector scoffed as he finished up his pizza slice, wrapping his left arm around Silver. "Just because I'm a crocodile, doesn't mean I should abide with logic!"

Silver rolled his eyes as he folded his arms together. "Unfortunately, you do that all the time..."

* * *

Silver was back to making pizzas in the kitchen alongside Espio as Cream and Charmy were chatting with each other, wondering what to ask for Christmas.

"What do you want for Christmas, Mr. Charmy?" Cream asked as she held her hands together.

Charmy buzzed around as he moved his hands about in excitement, being on his break. "A really large pencil! So I can draw on all the tall buildings in Station Square, and Grand Metropolis, and the whole wide world!"

Cream blinked as she tilted her head to the right, quite confused by Charmy's desire. "A pencil? That's kind of odd to want."

"Well, what do _you_ want, Cream?" Charmy asked as he got into Cream's face, his arms folded.

Cream smiled as she placed her hands to the front, still holding them together. "I want everyone in the whole wide world to have peace and joy with each other, and learn how to share and play nice, and appreciate the spirit of Christmas!"

Everyone in the Pizza Hut looked at Cream oddly as Charmy lowered his eyes, not impressed.

"Pfft. What kind of wish is that?" Charmy commented as he snatched a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza from the green counter, munching on it. "At least I want an actual gift, not something that doesn't even exist!"

Cream sighed as she frowned, closing her eyes and tilting her head down. "Oh Mr. Charmy, you just don't understand the meaning of Christmas..." She muttered, disappointed.


	687. Chapter 687: Stomach Virus

Silver groaned as he slowly stumbled into the Pizza Hut, both of his hands on his stomach as he collapsed on the floor. Vector looked down at Silver as he approached the silver colored hedgehog.

"Silver, mah boi, what's wrong?" Vector asked as he bent down, trying to comfort Silver.

Silver looked up slowly at Vector, his face pale as he wasn't feeling well. "Oh, Vex... I think I have a-" His eyes then widened as pushed Vector to the side and ran straight to the bathroom, barfing in the nearest toilet as he groaned in pain.

The customers all gave each other worried glances as Espio approached Vector, his arms folded together.

"I think what Silver was trying to tell you was that he has a stomach virus," Espio commented as he shook his head.

Vector squinted as he turned to Espio, placing his hands on his hips. "Stomach virus? Are you quite sure, Espio?"

Espio nodded as he rolled his right hand around. "I'm sure, Vector. Remember when Charmy got the stomach virus last year?"

_Cue flashback to last year, where Charmy was in the kitchen, suddenly feeling ill as he dropped the pizza dough he was spinning, collapsing on the floor. Silver and Espio took noticed as they placed the pizza pies they were working on down on the counter, rushing over to Charmy._

_"Hey Charmy, are you okay?" Silver asked as he helped Charmy get up._

_Charmy couldn't say anything as he suddenly threw up on the floor, with Silver gawking in disbelief as some of it got on his shoes. Espio was quick to get some napkins to help clean up Charmy's mouth, the little bee spewing out more vomit._

_"How come I'm not making enough money!?" Vector demanded as he sensed that pizza making was going slower than usual, dropping his jaw in disbelief to see Charmy barfing everywhere, with Silver and Espio not doing enough to prevent him from stopping. Vector decided to pitch in and actually help, but he slipped on the vomit that was on the floor, landing on his back as Charmy accidentally hurled vomit on Vector, who groaned in annoyance._

"...Barely." Vector commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "If it doesn't involve good things, like us getting paid, then I simply block it out of my memory."

Espio sighed as he placed his right hand over his forehead, with Silver continuing to vomit in the bathroom.


	688. Chapter 688: Espio's Pepsi Man History

"...So, are you ever gonna tell me about your history with Pepsi Man?" Silver asked Espio as they were both making bacon topped pizzas on the Pizza Hut's second floor kitchen.

Espio sighed as he was rolling the pizza dough, chucking it one more time into the air and then letting it land on the counter as he moved his hands about. "Oh, fine. If you insist on listening, Silver..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "...I was his sidekick back in the middle of the 1990s when I went to Japan to do some ninja training. I was there to provide back up for Pepsi Man in case something drastic happened to him..."

Silver dropped his jaw in disbelief as he placed several bacon bits onto the pizzas. "How on earth did you become a sidekick to him?"

"He coincidentally spotted me in a hotel, and the next moment after that, I was given this embarrassing Pepsi outfit to wear," Espio commented with a sigh as he washed his hands, then grabbing a can of Diet Pepsi and looking inside to see there was nothing in it. "I just hope that he doesn't remember me..."

Silver then pointed at a large figure behind Espio. Espio turned around, his eyes widened with shock as the Pepsi Man himself was there, completely soaking up Espio and Silver with the amazing powers of spraying Pepsi from his hands. Silver and Espio groaned weakly as Pepsi Man went around the Pizza Hut, giving Pepsi to all the thirsty customers, even though Pepsi would only make them thirstier.

* * *

"I like how Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus said that he was going to have a plot line going on for this story, yet come chapter 666, that plan pretty much went down the drain," Rotor commented as he was placing various toppings on the pizzas, being in the Pizza Hut's subway station.

Moltar nodded his head as he raised his hands. "To be fair, Rotor, chapters 667 to 670 had two plot lines going on. Then it just split."

"And so did chapters 681 and 682." R.O.B. commented as he took out several hot pizzas from the ovens. "It's just best to not think about it and go with the flow."

Rotor and Moltar glanced at R.O.B., then at each other and nodded their heads as they resumed making pizzas.

* * *

"_Yay!_ Happy day! I got what I wished for!" Charmy gleefully giggled as he buzzed in front of Cream, both of the two being inside the Pizza Hut.

Cream gasped as she held her hands together. "Ooh! What was it that you got, Charmy? Appreciation of friends? Appreciation of family? Appreciation of living?"

"_...Nope!_ None of those dumb things!" Charmy scoffed as he waved his left hand, pulling out a giant, yellow colored wooden pencil from behind him. "I got exactly what I wanted! A really large pencil!"

Cream sighed as she frowned, shaking her head as Charmy kept on gloating about his enormous pencil, much to the annoyance of everyone else.


	689. Chapter 689: Bean Likes Explosions

Silver hummed as he was spinning the pizza dough in the air, glancing up to see a green duck looking directly at him. Silver held the pizza dough in the air with his green psychic power as he folded his arms, feeling slightly nervous. "Err... can I help you...?"

"Yeah! Gimme some pizza! Bean The Dynamite demands it!" Bean exclaimed as he suddenly chucked a bomb at Silver, laughing as the bomb exploded in Silver's face.

Silver groaned in pain, watching the pizza dough land on the counter as he glared at Bean, grabbing him by the neck. "What the hell was that for, you crazy duck!?"

"...I like explosions!" Bean commented as he held another bomb in his right hand, tossing it in Silver's face as it exploded, causing both of them to be blasted up into the ceiling.

Vector slammed the office door open as he stormed into the kitchen, his hands on his hips as he was wondering what the hell was going on. "Why am I not making enough money!?"

Vector then looked up, to see Silver and Bean fall down onto the floor. Silver moaned as Bean laughed, chucking bombs everywhere as the kitchen exploded, with Vector covered in smoke like Silver and Bean were.

"Ha ha! Explosions for everyone!" Bean exclaimed, only to be choked by Vector, who was quite pissed off.

* * *

Bark the Polar Bear sighed as he was munching on a slice of bacon and sausage pizza, with Fang Nack the Sniper Weasel rushing into the Pizza Hut as he panted.

"Bark, go and get Bean," Nack stated as he shook his right hand at the yellow polar bear. "I just found a great treasure in the Labyrinth Zone! Come on!"

Bark shrugged as he gobbled his slice of pizza, searching for Bean as Nack impatiently folded his arms, tapping his left foot as Shadow and Knuckles watched, glancing at each other and shrugging as they kept eating their pizza.


	690. Chapter 690: Alternate Fanfic Universe

Silver hummed as he was making several new pizzas, with Sonic zipping back into the kitchen, having done some fighting on various Super Smash Bros stages.

"Wow. You seem to just come and go," Silver commented as he placed two pizza pies into the ovens, letting out a chuckle.

Sonic chuckled as he turned to Silver, nodding his head as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Yeah. That's just what I am." He then looked up at the ceiling as he smiled. "The Super Smash Brothers Mansion having a new donut shop really spruces that place up."

"I hear you there." Silver replied as he was rolling up the pizza dough, nodding his head. "I never would have thought that the mansion would have a new establishment."

Shadow munched on his lone slice of sausage and white olives pizza that he held in his right hand, leaning over the green counter as he glanced at Silver and Sonic. "Why the hell are you referring to that place? You do know it's in an alternate continuity from this story, right?"

Silver squinted his eyes at Shadow, moving his left hand a bit. "Shadow, this is a fanfic. Hell, technically everything ever is fanfiction. You, me, even Sonic himself."

Sonic gawked as his eyes widened, moving his hands around. "Now hold up there... just because my games, cartoons, and comics have a lot of fan created material, doesn't give you the right to say stuff like that!" He then closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Because **that's NO good!**"

Silver and Shadow glanced at each other, then at Sonic, with Vector suddenly popping out of the oven behind Sonic, spooking all three hedgehogs.

"Stop blabbering and _get back to work!_" Vector exclaimed as he grabbed a nearby anchovies pizza and shoved it in Sonic's face, heading back to his office and slamming the door shut.


	691. Chapter 691: New Year's Resolutions

Silver took several pizzas out of the oven as he seasoned them with various different seasonings, grabbing a slice of the hot bacon topped pizza with both of his hands and munching on it as he smiled. He then looked up, to see all the coworkers together for the first time in a long while aside from leaving the Pizza Hut every night.

"Oh my gilly giddy gilfers! I can't believe it's the new year!" Charmy gleefully squealed as he did various cartwheels in the air.

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands, sitting down at one of the green tables as she looked up at Charmy. "Yeah! I know I wasn't around here as much because I was helping out a friend and her lemonade stand in Seaside Hill, but it's pretty amazing how quickly time can go!"

"Well, sometimes, time goes a bit too slow for my liking." Shadow commented as he had some Diet Pepsi courtesy of Pepsi Man, who was celebrating New Year's with the Pizza Hut crew.

Vector laughed as he was sitting in a wooden barrel full of green dollar bills, willing to wallow in cash while being with his employees. "Ha ha ha, yeah! We had a lot more customers than last year! That's gotta be a record!"

"I'm more shocked that this story almost has seven hundred chapters," Sonic interrupted as he was eating various slices of pizza at the speed of sound, willing to burn off some fat later and enjoy the cheesy goodness.

Amy smiled as she watched Sonic eat up the pizza, her hands held together on her lap as she blinked. "Wow, Sonic, you're really celebrating New Year's in the most extraordinary way possible! I'm a little jealous!"

"Only you would be jealous at Sonic doing something stupid." Scourge slyly commented as he smirked, his arms folded together as he was standing at the western corner.

Rotor wrapped his right arm around Moltar, placing his left hand his hip. "So, what's your New Years resolution? Mine is to get more focus in general."

"...Mine is to do more reading." Moltar oddly commented as he turned his head to Rotor.

Space Ghost laughed as he flexed his muscles, standing up proudly. "Ha! Mine is to actually make it so that my new show takes off, and that everyone in the entire universe gets to see!"

Everyone looked at Space Ghost oddly as he sighed, lowering his head and feeling a bit pig headed.

"Mine is to have more excuses to not look after the Master Emerald," Knuckles muttered quickly as he placed a slice of black olives and pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

Espio sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Mine is to actually get some time off from working here and get back to my own private things..."

"...Want to hear my resolution?" Silver blurted in as he caught everyone's attention, gulping a bit nervously as he nibbled on a slice of the same bacon topped pizza, clearing his throat after he gulped, moving his hands around. "Mine is to stop acting so nervous and be more bold, more willing to take risks." He then specifically eyed Shadow. "And to learn to stand up to certain jerks..."

Shadow blinked in confusion as everyone commented pleasantly on Silver's resolutions, with the new year coming in as all of Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square exploded fireworks into the air, loud cheering heard.


End file.
